


Collision Course

by Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Racism, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 105
Words: 178,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers/pseuds/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their boss decides he wants the season caught on camera, Bradley and Pol learn they are to spend most of the year with beautiful and talented, yet troubled, filmmaker Reena, who manages to cause chaos and disrupt their lives, while trying to sort out her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

@ReenaRixFilm           _insta.pic._ When passions collide! ♥ #MotoGP #Tech3 #Filming #LoveMyJob

 

 

*

 

“And now ladies and gents, one final thing,” Herve chuckled at the collective groan from his team members gathered in the small conference room, all good natured jesting, despite signalling the start of a new season, the first day back after Christmas was never the most popular. “As you are all aware, our season will be captured on film as a ‘year in the life of’ style documentary about the team. So I would like to introduce you all to Reena Rix who will be joining us from testing onwards.” The team principle gestured to the young woman that had been sat beside him, silently observing them all since she arrived an hour earlier, who smiled and half waved as she looked around the room at the faces staring back at her, a mixture of excitement, intrigue, and disinterest. “Reena, if you’d like to tell us a bit about yourself?”

“Yeah, sure,” Reena smiled wide, taking a deep breath, trying to hide the nerves that had suddenly started tying knots in her stomach. “Hi, my name’s Reena Rix and I’m a documentary filmmaker currently based in Barcelona. I’m originally from Volsk in Russia, and spent my childhood split between Moscow and St Petersburg, before my family returned to England and we lived in York. I then moved to London to study ‘Global Cinemas and Screen Arts’ at Birkbecks Uni, and then did my Masters in ‘Directing Documentary’…”

As most of the team were listening intently to Reena speak, or at least pretended to be interested in what she was saying, it was the two riders sat opposite her, Bradley and Pol, who caught her eyes the most, for completely opposite reasons. One of them sat looking bored as hell, as though he was watching paint dry, not really giving a damn about anything Reena had to say, spending most of the time she was speaking either looking out the window or faffing about with his phone, drawing him a few disapproving looks from the others.

At the same time his teammate sat there practically mesmerised by the woman sat across the table from him, taking in everything Reena said, her accent a complete riot from having moved around Europe so much, but still lovely to listen to. Grinning every time she glanced in his direction, hanging on her every word as she began to talk more and more animatedly the more comfortable and confident she became.

Reena stuck out like a sore thumb compared to everyone else in room, and not only because she was the only one not covered in Tech3 branding. Where everyone had expected to see some plain, old, boring Joe, someone who would easily fade into the background once the season started, Reena managed to subvert almost all their expectations. She was dressed smart enough in high-waisted black trousers with braces, more decorative than actually functional, a bright shirt and simple, black high heeled court shoes, which emphasised her curvy but still slim figure and large breasts, without looking like she was after one of the Monster Girls’ spots. But that was where the corporate normality ended.

Her dark brown hair stood out with purple and turquoise streaks, her big green eyes emphasised with bright eye shadow to go with her hair and black thick rimmed glasses, dark matte lipstick and matching nail polish completing her make-up. Her jewellery not quite as bold but still adding to her fairly unique style, matching silver earring and necklace set adorned with her birthstone, amethysts, and diamonds, along with multiple other bars and rings in her ears. A plain black strapped watch on her wrist, with a ring of crystals around the face that caught the light every time she moved her hands, her other wrist covered with a mishmash of different bracelets she had acquired over the years. In her nose she wore a black ring, one she had originally intended to swap for a small stud to look slightly more ‘professional’ but figured the bright hair had already put paid to that idea anyway. Whilst her shirt was nice and smart, the sheer fabric did nothing to cover the tattoos that trailed across her shoulders and down her arms, nor did it hide the surface piercings that sat against her collarbones.

Reena was nothing like anyone expected, but that was part of what made her so good at her job.

“…so as much as I love riding and racing, I think sliding across the track on my backside at La Caixa, proves I’m better at watching than racing!” Relieved when everyone laughed, Reena smiled, “and I think that’s me.”

 

*

 

 

@bradleysmith38           _insta.pic._ first day back at the factory after winter break, can’t wait to get back on the bike again! @monsteryamahatech3 #2015 #38 #Yamaha #MonsterEnergy #Tech3

 

*

 

@polespargaro           _insta.pic._ Back in the @mosteryamahatech3 factory after winter break. Soon time to wake the bikes up! #NeverGiveUp #44 #Tech3 #Yamaha #MonsterEnergy


	2. Old Friends

**Sepang Test 1**

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Reena Rix, I heard you were lurking around here armed with a camera!”

Stubbing out her cigarette and jumping down from the wall she’d been perched on top of, Reena smiled, instantly recognising the voice behind her. “Now then Dinky Dani, long time no see!” Laughing at Dani’s scrunched up face, his dislike for the nickname she had given him years earlier was always a source of amusement for her, Reena dodged the elbow aimed at her ribs.

“Er, less of the ‘dinky’ please Rix,” Dani mock pouted as he pulled her into a hug.

“Fine then, Grumpy…OW!” Not managing to escape the second dig at her side, Reena jumped back slightly, chuckling, things between her and Dani never changing no matter how long they’d gone without seeing each other.

“You know I’m sure the only reason you hug me is because your face is level with my boobs.”

“Well,” Dani winked at her raised eyebrow, “its not the only reason, but it is a nice perk of Reena hugs.”

“You don’t change do you Pedrosa, and actually its two nice perks!”

“Never Rix, and yeah it definitely is two,” cheeky glint in his eyes as they flicked between her face and chest, “how you doing anyway Reena?”

“I’m being paid to join the MotoGP circus and do what I love for a year, I’m fucking fantastic Dani!” Reena’s grin one a Marquez would be proud of as she climbed back on top of the wall she’d been sat on before, holding out a hand to help Dani up, which was quickly batted away as he hauled himself onto the wall, with much less ease and elegance than her. “What about you eh? How’s life been treating you this last year?”

“This last year, its definitely been an interesting one, where to begin…”

*

@ReenaRixFilm            _insta.pic._ Long overdue catch up with my favourite Dinky @26_danipedrosa this afternoon before the real work starts! #Friends #DinkyDani #26 #MotoGP #Sepang

* 

“So, Tech3, how’d that come about?” Dani enquired, he, like many others in the paddock, was intrigued as to what was behind Herve’s decision to make a documentary about the team. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know!” Reena smiled, still having not worked out how she’d ended up essentially being paid to watch MotoGP for a year , “But the only other work offer I had was from some Greenpeace-esque activist group campaigning against the use of cars.” 

“What?” 

“Exactly! They campaign worldwide against the use of all vehicles that don’t qualify as ‘affordable public transport’.” Reena shook her head at the memory, having fallen on floor laughing when she got the email offering her that job, originally thinking it was some kind of wind up. 

“How…just, how? What?” Dani struggled for words as he tried to make sense of the explanation. “How does an organisation that ridiculous have the money to afford you?” 

“Fucks knows Pedrosa, fuck knows.” Reena shrugged as she lit up another cigarette, “took a lot of thinking about though, the chance to travel the world and watch a lot of racing, or being bored out of my mind and not allowed to ride my bike unless I had someone riding pillion.” 

“I bet, how did you ever make a decision?” Dani joked as he nicked a cigarette from the packet. 

“Wondered how long it would take you,” Reena rolled her eyes as she passed him the lighter, “thought you quit?” 

“You know me Reen, I’m no quitter, besides you’re a bad influence.” 

“Me? I’ll have you know I was a perfectly innocent little Anglo-Russian girl until I met you and Eric!” 

“Like hell you were!” Flinching slightly as the screwed up cigarette packet hit him in the face, “Do you even remember how we met?” 

Blushing slightly at the memory of _that_ night when she was 22 and had only been living in Barcelona a couple of months, “Yes, I was still innocent..ish…in the grand scheme of things, anyway that was all Eric’s fault.” 

“Ah yes, lets blame the one who isn’t here, bet that’s one story you never told Grandma Rykschenkovich?”

“Yeah, she got the edited version of that one,” Reena’s demeanour changing completely at the mention of her late grandmother Olga, the woman who had brought her up and whom she had moved to Barcelona with. 

“Sorry, I know how much you miss her,” shuffling closer to Reena, Dani put his arm around her shoulder, he too having fond memories of Reena’s grandmother. 

“Hmm, not as much as you though,” cheeky grin back on her face, as Dani cringed at the memory he’d much rather forget, Reena put on her best Grandma Olga voice, “Daniel Pedrosa Ramal what on earth do you think you’re doing in here?” 

“Don’t!” Covering his ears, cheeks turning pink despite knowing exactly what she was going to say, Dani was practically begging, “please don’t.” 

“That was always her favourite story to tell people you know?” Reena giggled at Dani’s ‘oh fuck’ face, “Whenever anyone mentioned MotoGP she used to be like ‘Oh yes, my granddaughter Ella-Irina is friends with Dani Pedrosa’ and then she’d tell that story.” 

_I’m surprised you let Grandma Olga get away with calling you Ella_. “I will never be allowed to forget that will I?” 

“Well you did manage to mistake the spare room with TWIN beds, and your brother, at one end of the house, for my Grandma’s room with a DOUBLE bed at the other end of the house and climb into bed with her!” Dissolving into fits of laughter as Dani’s face turned scarlet, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to compose herself. 

“REENA! It wasn’t my fault, it was the first time we stayed at your house and I was very, very, very drunk.” 

“Drunk? What are you trying to say about my grandmother? She was a very attractive woman for her age, even more so in her youth. And you and Eric had separate beds anyway!” 

_She was, and you look just like her._ “You know exactly what I mean! And she was about the same size as Eric anyway.” 

“Still, how did you manage to mistake my 87 year old Ukrainian grandmother for your 20 year old brother?” 

“Grandma Olga was Ukrainian?” 

_Evasive much?_ Reena smirked, enjoying Dani’s torture, “Yes she was, now answer the question!” 

“I was very, very, very drunk!” 

“Pfft, any excuse!” She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to come up with better reasoning. 

“So, anyway, what do you think of Pol and Brad then?” 

Shaking her head, amused by Dani’s obvious attempts to change the subject and giving in, “they seem like nice enough lads,” bending the truth slightly, one of them having irritated her significantly more than the other ever since their first meeting a month earlier. “I’ve only met them a couple of times though, once at a team meeting and then a meeting to plan a filming schedule, so you never know I might have flattened them both by Friday!” 

“Nah, I think you’ll be alright, they’re decent guys. You gonna be every race then?” 

“Most of them, I won’t be at Argentina, still not sure if I’ll get to Qatar testing or not.” 

“How come?” 

“Argentina I’m missing because someone I worked with a few years ago needs a lighting technician for a week, and the money was too good to turn down, two month’s pay for one week’s work, and they might need me the same week as Qatar testing as well, but if not I’ll be going to Qatar. So come on then, what do I need to know about Pol and Brad?” 

“Well they’re both fairly laid back guys off track  most of the time , although of the two of them Bradley’s the more serious one, and a lot quieter than Pol. And wherever Pol is usually Aleix isn’t far away, they are very close.”

“What about Ricky, or is he an optional extra?” 

“I’m not sure, it depends on whether or not Jorge has custody of him this year! Are you doing any work with the Moto2 team?” 

“A little bit, I think Jerez and Montmelo, and probably a bit at Le Mans with it being the team’s home race. You think I’ll be alright with them then?” 

“You’ll be fine Reen, though you might wanna keep a few sedatives handy for Pol, just in case.” 

“Is he really that bad?” 

“At times he’s like an energizer bunny on speed, but if you can handle a drunk Eric I think you’ll mange okay with Pol. They’ll look after you, they’re a good bunch.” 

“Are you allowed to say nice things like that about a Yamaha team? Or do I need to tell Livio you’re fraternising with the enemy?” 

“Pfft, tell him what you like, I’ll just remind him you work for the enemy and can’t be trus…ARGHHHHH!” 

“What?” Giggling, looking down at where Dani was now stood having been pushed off the wall, “I can’t be trusted remember? Wasn’t that what you were about to say?” 

“Fuck you Rix!” 

“Hmm,” pretending to think for a moment, Reena grinned, “no thanks, I think I’ll pass on that offer, Dinky!” 

* 

@26_danipedrosa            _insta.pic_ Come all this way to Sepang and end up being bullied by @ReenaRixFilm all afternoon. @polespargaro @bradleysmith38 give her hell please! #OldFriends #Sepang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greenpeace-esque group - these are the sort of things you come up with when you live with an ill-informed SWJ!


	3. Lights. Camera…Breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Racist language and violence in this chapter.
> 
> (The bits in italics are thoughts, hopefully it makes sense with the way they're all interrupting each other)

@ReenaRixFilm           _insta.pic_ First day filming with @polespargaro and @bradleysmith38! Wish me luck! :D #Filming #LightsCameraAction #MotoGP #Tech3 #Sepang #Lucky #LoveMyJob

@ericpedrosa              @ReenaRixFilm wish them luck more like! Poor guys don’t know what they’re in for!

*

“Right guys, I’m just about set up here, just a mic check left to do I think,” Reena beamed as she tapped away on her laptop making sure everything was connected as it should be, excited to be back behind a camera again. The three of them sat on the tarmac round at turn four in the late afternoon sun, the noise from the paddock, all the hustle and bustle of everyone prepping for the first day of testing the next day, fading into the background. “Are you both ready?”

“Yes.”

“Nearly.”

Reena seemed different to the other times she’d met with Bradley and Pol, more relaxed than she had been in the factory. Gone were the high heels, fitted shirts and smart trousers, in their place Reena wore brightly patterned harem pants, with a plain vest top and plims. Her masses of thick, long hair had been scraped up into a bun and make up toned down, partly to do with the heat as well as being what she preferred to wear when she wasn’t in meetings.

*

_Fuck, you are so gorgeous, how are you so gorgeous? So beautiful and friendly and smart, its not fair how perfect you are. But someone like you would never like someone like me._

*

“I just need to check these are connected and picking up your voices fine, then we’re ready to go.” Reena clipped the mics onto their shirts, Bradley making a point of turning away slightly as she leaned over him, so she wouldn’t think he was looking down her top, chancing a quick glance when he thought she wasn’t looking…she was. Pol already too distracted by his pre-filming job to notice her almost flashing him, the simple vest top and lack of bra ideal for the Malaysian heat but very little else. “Okay, any questions before we start?”

“No, don’t think so.”

“Yes, how do you spell Rykschenkovich?” Pol’s face a picture of concentration as he filled in the blanks on the clapperboard, him having decided it was imperative that it be used after spotting it in one of Reena’s camera bags, much to her amusement.

“You don’t, you just put ‘Rix’” Reena smiled, feeling safe in the knowledge that they were both taking it seriously.

“Aw, why?”

“Because that’s the name I go by.”

“I mean why Rix though? Rykschenkovich is a much more interesting name…Done!” Pol grinned as he turned the board around to show Reena and Bradley, like a child proudly showing off something to its parents.

“Very nice, that’s now your job for the rest of the year!” Reena feeling completely at ease laughing and joking with the Spaniard, as though they’d known each other for years, his teammate still slightly more reserved. “Now give me my chalk back,” her voice turned serious as she began marking the height on the extensions of the tripods with the chalk, “as for the name, two reasons: 1. ‘Reena Rix’ is a lot easier to remember than Irina Rykschenkovich. Most people can’t, or won’t, even say Rykschenkovich properly, let alone remember it, so I shortened it, made it easier to remember and people are happy to hire me. And 2,” sighing looking dejected, voice becoming very bitter, “Russia is not very popular on the world stage at the moment, nor is Eastern Europe in general since people seem to think we’re all illegal scroungers stealing their jobs, as such we get a fair bit of abuse in some countries, England being one of them. People hear the name Rykschenkovich and a foreign accent and incorrectly assume I’m a Russian immigrant, well correct in that I am half Russian and was born there, incorrect in that it is actually a Ukrainian name, my accent isn’t Russian and I’m not an immigrant.” Shrugging, her time living in England not something she was in any great hurry to repeat. “Nobody cares that I’m half English, have a British passport and dual citizenship, I should just ‘go back to Siberia or wherever the hell I came from’. Poland’s another popular one, I’ve been told to ‘fuck off back to Auschwitz’ a few times too, Chernobyl, Kosovo, Transylvania, basically any well known place between Amsterdam and Moscow I’ve been told to go back to. Life’s a lot easier when they think you’re from Western Europe instead.”

“Fuck,” not expecting that response at all, or for her to be so candid about it, Pol was at a loss for words. For once!

“Yeah, living in London for four years was scary, York wasn’t too bad because people knew my family, London was awful. But anyway,” Reena shrugged, conversation over as far as she was concerned, “I just need to do the sound check, make sure…”

_Wow, because all us Brits are clearly racist scumbags, you’re definitely not the intelligent person you like to make out you are, are you?_ “…Its just words though isn’t it, idiots who read the Daily Mail and worship Britain First,” Bradley interrupted, highly offended by her attitude towards his homeland, despite the fact it was technically kind of her homeland as well, “they don’t know what they’re talking about Reena, they hate anyone who isn’t British, no matter what.” _But at least you’ve got looks on your side, those tits might make you a bit more bearable._

Trying her hardest to bite her tongue, Reena’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, “words, yeah you’re right that’s all it is, its just words isn’t it?”

“Exactly,” somehow completely missing the sarcasm in Reena’s voice Bradley continued digging a hole for himself, Pol’s eyes flying wide as he tried to think of some way of changing the subject.

_Oh no_. “Mate, I think maybe you shou…”

“…Most of those people telling you to go back to Eastern Europe, or wherever, probably don’t even have any idea where those places are they’re telling you to go…”

“…You ever been beaten up for talking on the phone to your Grandmother in your third language whilst on a bus?” Reena snapped, emotion getting the better of her, Pol’s jaw dropping to the floor as Bradley tried to come up with an answer.

_Oh shit_. “Erm…no?” Bradley’s voice barely above a whisper, slightly shocked by Reena’s response, “I don’t speak 3 languages.”

_Yeah, thought not_. “Neither do I, I speak 7. I got beaten to a pulp on Wembley High Street when I was 19,” tears pricking at her eyes at the memory of the worst racist attack she’d ever experienced, worst, but not the first, nor the last, coupled with the frustration at allowing her professional front to slip. “Whilst on the bus home from uni I’d been on the phone to my Grandmother, speaking Ukrainian, her native language, I was followed off the bus and almost murdered for it. But you’re right, just words.”

“I don’t know what to say Reena, I’m sorry.”

“So you fucking should be! Now, if its alright with you, sound check! Oh for fucks sake what now?” Sighing, getting up and walking away from the two riders as she answered her phone, Reena was relieved as well as annoyed by the interruption, needing space for a few minutes.

 

Waiting until Reena was out of earshot, Pol turned to his teammate, whose expression kept flicking between embarrassment and nonchalance, “what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Well…I…But…” Struggling to come up with a believable excuse, Bradley resorted to the truth, “she was making out like we’re all racists, I was just pointing out that its only a small minority who are like that.”

“Only a small minority? Oh my God…”

“…Like you can talk, you get all defensive if someone insults Spain or anything remotely Spanish, but I can’t be defensive when someone calls my country racist?”

_You have got to be kidding me._ “I get defensive when someone says we’re all lazy, sleazy, drunks, you just essentially told a woman you barely know that her fears over the racism she experienced wasn’t valid because you don’t like the fact that it happened in your home country!” Pol was enraged by his teammate’s attitude, “do you think that maybe, given that she is half English, she might already know that not all English people are violent racists?”

“I didn’t know she’d been beaten up!”

_Can you even hear yourself?_ “And that makes it alright?” Struggling to believe what he was hearing, Pol looked ready to flatten Bradley, his stance on racism well known, “that attitude is part of the problem, she doesn’t need you to kindly educate her on how not everyone is racist, people like you need to understand that just because its ‘only words’ doesn’t mean it is harmless.”

“Okay, okay, enough,” making out like he was the victim, Bradley sulked “I was wrong, I know that, I will apologise to her.”

_You could at least make it sound like you mean it._

*

“Right guys, sorry about that,” Reena sat down again, back to her usual self having calmed down whilst on the phone, turning to the laptop screen once more, “let’s give this another go shall we?”

“Look Reena, I’m sorry about what I said, I shouldn’t have got defensive like that and jumped to conclu…”

“…Just leave it yeah,” looking up from the screen, staring at Bradley for just long enough to make him feel uncomfortable, trying to figure him out, work out if he was really sorry or not. His outburst ignorant and unexpected, not all what she would have expected from the rider who was always polite, who came across as thoughtful and intelligent. “Just…whatever, let’s get on with this before we lose the light. Right, sound check.”


	4. I'm (not) Okay

“Hey, you okay?” Pol asked, watching his teammate ride off on the pit bike literally two minutes after Reena said ‘cut’, concerned at Reena having said very little since Bradley had apologised.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” voice small and shaky, not really very fine, she let Pol pull her into a hug, strong arms around her instantly making her feel better, “I’ve dealt with much worse than Bradley Smith before, don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“What you sorry for eh?” Looking up at him and smiling, Reena felt completely safe with him, the way she never usually did around new people, “not your fault is it? Besides, it’s over and done with now, doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Is not right what he said though, I’ve never seen him like that before,” having known Bradley for years, their careers having followed a fairly similar timeline, Pol was just as confused and shocked as Reena by his teammate’s words.

“It’s okay I get it,” smiling briefly at Pol’s confused face, “people get defensive about stuff even when there’s no need. It’s like some people think all Russians are homophobic, despite the fact a lot of us aren’t, if someone said to me that everyone in Russia is homophobic I would probably get defensive too, it happens.”

“That’s not the same.”

“Maybe not,” sighing, woeful expression on her face, “but life is way too short to bother about everyone who takes your words the wrong way. In the grand scheme of my life he doesn’t matter.”

“What about me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said he doesn’t matter, do I?” _Cringe! Way to sound real fucking needy there._

“Well,” pausing, pretending to think for a moment, “you give good hugs, and you stayed to help me pack up, so…yes I think you matter.”

Smiling wide, not caring that he probably looked like an idiot, Pol was happy to the smile reflected on her face, actually reaching her eyes this time, as he finally let go of her and set to packing up.

“Also, you have an Eina, so that puts you miles ahead of him!”

*

@ReenaRixFilm _insta.pic._ being chauffeured around #Sepang by @polespargaro could get used to this! #Filming #MotoGP #44 #RixFilms

*

“You sure you’re okay?” Pol asked for about the fifth time, as he put the last couple of camera bags in the boot of Reena’s hire car for her.

Sighing, grateful for his concern but also wishing he would just believe her, Reena reached out, putting her hands on his cheeks, voice soft, “Pol, look at me, I’m fine, okay?” Moving her hands to his shoulders as he nodded, “thank you for looking out for me, but honestly, I’m okay.”

“Okay. Promise?”

“I promise. Come on, let’s get back,” Reena smiled as she jumped back in the golf cart type buggy she’d been given for transporting her equipment around the circuit, “they’ll think we’ve got lost if we’re not back soon!”

*

“So how did it go today then?” Herve asked, he and Reena sat in his office drinking coffee while discussing filming plans for the next three days. “Sorry we couldn’t spare anyone to come and help.”

“No don’t worry about it,” waving away Herve’s apologies, used to working on her own Reena laughed, hoping she was doing a good enough job of lying, “everything went fine, no disasters or catastrophes, I think I left each of them in one piece.”

“Really? Brad seemed kind of…out of sorts when he got back here,” Herve bit his lip, worried about the possibility of there being any problems already, “anything happen while you were with them?”

“Nothing I can think of,” Reena pretended to think hard about it, “no, nothing, he seemed in a hurry to get back here but that was it.”

*

“H-h-hey,” looking very sheepish as he joined his teammate, who was leaning against the pit wall and staring out at the track, deep in thought, Bradley was nervous, really not wanting another argument with Pol. “Is Reena alright.”

Turning slowly to look at the Englishman, looking him up and down very disapprovingly, Pol sighed before turning back to look at the start-finish straight, “She says so.”

“Where is she?”

“Still with Herve in his office I think.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think she’s going to tell on you.”

“That’s not what I was worried about,” defensive, but knowing he deserved it.

“Hmm, if you say so,” leaving his teammate stood there alone, Pol wandered back through the garage and out into the paddock, spotting Reena leaning against the wall trying to light a cigarette, violently shaking the lighter when it wouldn’t work. “Maybe it’s a sign you should quit,” voice sounding slightly more judgmental than he meant to, Pol quickly laughed at his own words, hoping she’d know it was meant as a joke.

“Yeah, probably, problem is I find them very useful when I’m stressed,” giving up Reena put the cigarette and lighter back in her bag, “you alright, you don’t look very happy?”

“Yeah, just seen Bradley, asked me if you were okay,” chuckling as Reena raised her eyebrows in a ‘really?’ kind of expression, “think he was more worried you were gonna say something to Herve to be honest.”

“Well I’m hardly gonna go running off to Herve to tell him one of his riders upset me, and potentially risk losing my job am I?” Seriously hoping she’d managed to convince Herve everything was fine, as well as hoping things would be fine, “its February and I’m with you lot until November, I can’t be arsed making life difficult for all of us, especially over something was over almost as soon as it started.”

“But what if it happens again?”

“Cross that bridge if we come to it,” her voice firm, expecting some sort of protest from Pol, “until then that’s it, its over and done with.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, just stop worrying so much, it’s bad for you!” Chuckling, knowing he meant well, “Herve knows something’s up though.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much just that Bradley was ‘out of sorts’ when he got back, asked if anything had happened when we were filming, or if I’d seen anything between the two of you.” Reena shrugged, “think I convinced him nothing happened.”

*

Stood in her hotel room getting changed, Reena caught sight of herself in the full length mirror on the wardrobe door. Tears starting to fall as looked at her stomach and hips in the mirror, seeing the same scars she saw every day, turning to look at the ones on her back, thankful she didn’t see those ones every day, them being far worse than the ones on her front.

Reena knew she’d have them forever, skin grafts on her back having failed, and no amount of expensive lotions and potions making them fade any quicker, she had eventually come to terms with the fact that she’d be scarred for life. But occasionally it would all come back to her, dredging up the pain she had tried to put behind her, re-igniting her fears.

Falling to the floor and breaking down completely, the memory of that night so fresh in her mind now, Reena cried like baby, more than she had done for years, desperately not wanting to be alone, but completely confused by who her brain was telling her she wanted there in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know what you guys think so far? :)


	5. I'm Right

Dinky           Hey. Just spoke to Pol and he seemed really worried about you. What’s happened? Are you okay? x

_For fucks sake! Why do men never listen?_

Rix               Hey. Yeah I’m fine thanks, just, I’ll explain when I see you. Nothing major, don’t worry. x

_Nothing major? I know what you’re like._

Dinky           Nothing major? So something has happened? x  
Dinky           Reena? x  
Dinky           Reena what’s going on chick? x  
Rix               Nothing’s going on, I’m fine. x  
Dinky           What room are you in? x  
Rix               Honestly Dani I’m fine x  
Dinky           Irina Raisa Rykschenkovich room number! x  
Rix               Its nearly midnight, I just wanna go to sleep. X  
Dinky           I will knock on every door in this fucking hotel if you don’t tell me soon x  
Rix               281 x  
Rix               Seriously I’m okay, just go to bed and I’ll see you tomorrow x

*

“Knew you were lying,” barging into the room as soon as Reena opened the door, Dani took one look at her, face pale, eyes red ringed and puffy, and knew something was wrong, “what’s happened?”

“N-n-nothing, I’m f-f-fine,” voice barely above a whisper, avoiding Dani’s gaze, trying desperately to hold back more tears, pulling the sleeves of her massive hoodie over her hands, Reena looked small and younger than her years.

“If you’re so fine then why did Pol Espargaro spend all night ringing round half the paddock to get my number to get me to check on you?” Standing over her as she sat back down on her bed, fixing her with a look she’d seen him use on Eric countless times, that older sibling ‘tell me the truth or I’ll tell Mum and Dad’ kind of look, despite them not actually being related, Dani’s voice was firm but still kind.

“I d-d-don’t know,” shrugging before dissolving into tears again as Dani sat down, wrapping her up in a hug, tucking her head under his chin as she clung to him like a life raft.

“Come here, shhhhh,” pressing a kiss to her hair, Dani’s voice was soft, “talk to me Reena.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“It’s nothing, doesn’t matter anyway, just being silly,” trying to convince herself as much as Dani, relaxing her grip on him a little bit.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, and Pol certainly doesn’t think it’s nothing.”

“You two are like a pair of old women!”

“Reena,” Sighing when she just stared back at him, “I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re alright so you may as well start talking.”

“Fine,” giving in, knowing they were both about as stubborn as each other and would be sat there arguing all night, Reena took a deep breath, wondering where to start. “I sort of had a bit of an argument with Bradley, kind of.”

“Kind of, sort of?”

“Yeah, was something and nothing really, both overreacting and getting defensive,” trying to sound passive and shrug it off, Reena hoped that would be enough of an explanation to satisfy Dani.

“If that’s all it was then why are you so upset, and why is Pol so worried about you?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a fucking mind reader! Why don’t you ask him?”

“Because he’s not the one sat next to me.”

“Urgh, men!” Rolling her eyes at the even more unimpressed look she got from Dani, “fucking hell, fine! Pol asked why I go by Rix instead of Rykschenkovich, so I explained about people getting judgemental about Slavic names and foreign accents and that living in London was pretty shitty. Then Bradley got all defensive, ‘it’s just words’, ‘doesn’t mean anything’ blah blah blah, which pissed me off so like an idiot I told them about that time I nearly died for talking to Grandma Olga on the bus.”

“Ah, I see, well that was a fucking dick move on his part wasn’t it?” Dani was well aware of the night in question, had been since shortly after meeting her, and how much it still affected her sometimes, “so then what happened?”

“He apologised and we got on with filming, then he fucked off back to the garage pretty much as soon as we finished, Pol asked if I was okay about a million times, and that was that.”

“So how’d you go from ‘and that was that’ to sitting crying your eyes out all night?”

“I don’t know, standing in front of the mirror in my underwear wasn’t my brightest plan.”

“Oh Ree,” pulling her closer as she started to cry again, as he had done on many occasions in the time they’d known each other, “don’t do this to yourself.”

“Why? Why me? What did I do?” Shaking, clinging to Dani again.

“Shhh Reena, come on…”

  
*

“When you think about it, this is all your fault,” usual cheeky glint back in her eyes as she looked up at Dani, feeling much better after lots of Dani hugs and a motivational speech Jorge Lorenzo would have been proud of.

“My fault? How?” A mixture of shock and outrage, Dani’s face was a picture.

“Well, you told them to make my life hell, Bradley obviously took it seriously!” Reena was barely able to get her words out before she started laughing hysterically, the look on Dani’s face far too hilarious for her to stay serious.

“Idiot Rix!” Shaking his head and laughing along with her, “at least my real Reena’s back.”

“Your Reena?” Raising her eyebrows at him, never having been referred to as ‘his Reena’ before (that she knew of anyway), “since when have I been your Reena?”

“Since just before we went to Ibiza, Grandma Olga made us promise to always look after you after the inflatable palm tree incident the week before,” chuckling at Reena’s groan, an embarrassing not-even -drunk story she didn’t want reminding of, “you can be Eric’s Reena if you wan…”

“…No! No! Not that, anything but Eric’s Reena! It’s fine, I’ll be Dani’s Reena!”

“Hey cheeky, he’s still my brother,” nudging her so she nearly wobbled off the bed, “careful or I might change my mind.”

“Yeah, but can you blame me? Really? He needs more looking after than me!”

“Suppose,” a series of memories of his brother’s antics flashing through his mind that proved her theory right, “well, you can always be Pol’s Reena instead.”

“Or I can be Pol’s wait WHAT?! What now?” Jumping bolt upright, her jaw dropping in shock as she realised what he’d just said, Reena stared at him awaiting an explanation, “Pedrosa? Explain, now!”

“You know for the smart one, you aren’t half thick at times Reena.”

“Eh?” Still not cottoning on to what Dani meant.

“God’s sake Rix, you’ve never been very good at noticing when people fancy you have you?”

“WHAT??” Shouting much louder than she’d actually meant to, earning a ‘shut the fuck up’ from one of the neighbouring rooms, Reena opened and closed her mouth like a confused goldfish.

“I think it’s pretty obvious Reena.”

“Are you having me on?” Reverting back to her goldfish impression for a few moments when Dani nodded his head, “don’t be so fucking stupid Pedrosa!”

“You’ll see Rix, you’ll see.”

“Yeah right.”

_Yeah, I am right._


	6. A Little Place I Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading ♥  
> Let me know what you think :)

“Reena, hi!” Spotting Reena sat on her own outside the paddock café nursing a cup of coffee, he bounded over to see her, “how you doing?”

“Hey,” accepting a kiss on the cheek from the Spaniard, “I’m fine thanks Aleix, how are you?”

“Good, I’m good, nice to get back, back in the paddock, back on the bike again,” smiling wide and waving his arms around animatedly as he spoke, Reena realised how alike he and Pol were, “how’s your first week been? Has my brother been behaving himself?”

“Well apart from breaking a microphone, knocking over a tripod and nearly throwing me off the back of the pit bike, he’s been fairly well behaved!” Laughing at the look of horror on Aleix’s face, “I’m guessing he didn’t tell you about those little incidents?”

“Fucking hell, can’t take him anywhere!” Shaking his head, Aleix laughed, realising it was pretty standard for Pol. “So apart from broken and knocked over equipment, and what I presume was a near death experience, how’s it gone?”

“Pretty well apart from those things, bit of a shaky start but other than that it’s gone well.”

“Yeah I heard about that, you okay?” Treading carefully, Aleix was well aware of the fact that he’d only met Reena a couple of days ago and didn’t know her anywhere near well enough to be sticking his nose in.

“I’m fine,” shrugging Reena smiled half-heartedly, “it happens, that’s life.”

“I guess so, not right though.”

“No, but it doesn’t matter now does it,” wishing everyone would just drop the subject Reena sighed and changed the subject, not really caring about her lack of subtlety, “anyway what you still doing here, thought you’d all be in a rush to get packed up and off again?”

“Just waiting for Laura, Pol and Ricky, then we’re off down to Port Dickson to check out a restaurant Laura heard about. What about you?”

“Similar actually, when Dani finally appears, we’re going to a little beach that I like near Port Dickson, gorgeous views and a really nice seafood place,” catching the way Aleix eyed her up suspiciously when she mentioned Dani, Reena raised her eyebrows, “you can ask you know.”

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to decide between asking or feigning ignorance, before going for the former, “erm, are you and Dani, erm, together?”

“Nope,” laughing at Aleix’s slightly pink cheeks, Reena put her hand on his arm reassuringly, “don’t worry, I’ve been asked that question A LOT this week! But no we’re not, I met him not long after I moved to Barcelona and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Oh, sorry, I just…”

“Hi!” As if on cue Dani appeared next to them, putting his arm around Reena and leaning in to kiss her cheek before extending a hand to his fellow Spaniard.

“Dani,” Aleix nodded, feeling slightly awkward, not knowing the older man particularly well.

“You ready to go?”

“Ready? I’ve been waiting for you for ages!” Pushing a pouting Pedrosa in the general direction of her car Reena turned back to a now rather amused Aleix, “bye Aleix, nice to see you again.”

 

*

 

@26_danipedrosa            _insta.pic_ Dinner in Kuala Lukut to celebrate @ReenaRixFilm not killing anyone during her first week! #friends #Malaysia  
@ReenaRixFilm                @26_danipedrosa Rude! :( #StillTimeYet

 

*

 

@ReenaRixFilm               _insta.pic_ Spending my last night in Malaysia watching the sun set over the sea whilst eating Nasi Kerabu for the first time, drinking Tuak, and being bullied by @26_danipedrosa :/ #GoodFood #ShameAboutTheCompany #beach #sunset #instacollage #KualaLukut #DinkyDani  
@ericpedrosa                   @ReenaRixFilm I’m sure you can give as good as you get! #PastExperiences  
@ReenaRixFilm                @ericpedrosa usually yes but he has the car keys :( and what past experiences??

 

*

 

“Oh great!”

“What?” Looking up from her drink, wondering what was wrong.

“Don’t look now, but guess who just walked in…I said don’t look!” Dani shook his head as he chastised Reena, subtlety not her strong point when she was tipsy.

“What? I had to look to see what not to look at didn’t I? Otherwise I might look by mistake and ruin your whole life!” Giggling to herself as she tried to work out if she’d managed to say that right, her local wine stronger than she realised and Dani’s mock-sulking not helping at all.

“Drunk Reena?”

"Nooooo! Just happy Reena,” regaining her composure a bit, Reena returned to her original question, “so who just walked in that I’m not allowed to turn around and look at?”

"Dani! Hi, and Reena right?”

“Jorge, hi,” Dani tried his best to smile politely, before glaring at Reena, her having seen right through him and giggling to herself again, “Reena, I’m sure you recognise Jorge Lorenzo?”

“Hmm, yes I’m sure I’ve heard you mention him once or twice over the years,” Reena rolled her eyes at Dani as if to say ‘of course I know who he is’, before reaching to shake Jorge’s outstretched hand, “nice to finally meet you Jorge, after all of the things I’ve heard about you.”

“Very funny Reena.”

“Nice to meet you too Reena,” Jorge laughed, finding the combination of slightly drunk Reena and sulky Dani highly entertaining, “this is Alex Rins.” Jorge gestured to the awkward and tense looking teenager stood slightly behind him.

“Hi,” Alex nervously half waved at Reena, much everyone’s amusement.

“Hi Alex,” looking him up and down Reena grinned, “you don’t have to look quite so nervous sweetie, I don’t bite. Well, not unless you ask me to.”

Blushing bright red Alex ‘um-ed’ and ‘erm-ed’ a few times before he was rescued by Dani.

“Come on Reena, play nice!”

“I’m always nice!”

“Anyway,” Jorge interrupted, trying to salvage the situation, “have you seen Ricky or the Espargaros? We’re meant to be meeting them here.”

“Oh so this is the place Aleix was on about earlier? No haven’t seen them, or heard them.”

“Yeah, you do usually hear them fir…” before Jorge could finish his sentence, the peace and tranquillity of the small beachside restaurant was disturbed by the arrival of Pol, Aleix and Ricky, laughing and joking as they entered, getting louder as they spotted Jorge and Alex, followed by a rather subdued (in comparison) Laura.

“Hi guys!” Pol bounced across the room, full of life as usual, smiling even wider when he saw Reena, looking gorgeous in a simple black dip hem dress with peacock feather patterns on it, and black strappy wedged sandals. Her hair half up, half down, and make up kept simple, accentuating her natural beauty. After shaking hands with Jorge and Alex, Pol squeezed past them to hug Reena, “hello Reena!”

“Hi Pol,” leaning in to let him hug her, glaring across the table at Dani’s ‘I told you so’ look, him having still not dropped the idea that Pol liked her.

“And Dani? Hi,” Pol frowned before quickly correcting his expression and smiling at the older Spaniard, not entirely sure who else he expected Reena to be with, or why he felt something akin to jealousy gnawing at his insides at seeing her dressed up and out for dinner with another man.

“Pol,” Dani nodded his head, he, along with everyone else, confused by the frosty greeting he received from Pol.

“So,” Laura jumped in trying to change the subject, “do you have any recommendations for food?”

“Well, the sushi is usually good,” Reena racked her brain trying to remember the names of the Malaysian dishes she liked, “or if you want something a bit more local the Squid and Scallop Sambal is amazing, as is the Otak-Otak. I’ve just had the Nasi Kerabu which was really nice, if you can get past the blue rice.”

“Blue rice? Sounds interesting, anyway we better find our table, see you later,” Laura ushered the guys towards their table as the waitress gave Reena and Dani their bill.

“Bye,” waiting until they were all out of earshot, Reena turned back to Dani, “don’t! Just don’t start!”

“I told you so!”

“You’re an idiot Pedrosa!”

 

*

 

Sat on the beach the restaurant backed on to, Dani laid on the sand using Reena’s legs as a pillow and her propped up against a palm tree with a bottle of wine in one hand, the other playing with Dani’s hair.

“So,” Dani’s tone making Reena groan internally, knowing _that_ voice never meant anything good, “you and Pol?”

“Urgh, are you still on that? There is no me and Pol!”

“He clearly likes you.”

“No he doesn’t, don’t be so stupid.”

“What about you? Do you like him?”

“I…”

“DANIIIIIIIII! REEEEEENA!” The pair turned to see a very drunk Moto2 rider staggering across the sand towards them, limbs flailing around, the rest of them following, all laughing hysterically as the lanky rider fell flat on his face next to Dani and Reena. Sitting up and looking around he turned back to Dani and Reena, who were both doing their best not to laugh, “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“Yes Alex, we’re both fine,” Dani replied as Reena lost it laughing, “we’re not the ones who fell over, you are.”

“Did I? Are you sure? I think you’re drunk.”

“Yes you did,” Dani laughed as the others gathered around a very confused Alex.

“Oh, okay then,” Alex flopped back on the sand giggling to himself.

“Come on Alex,” Jorge and Ricky tried to pick Alex up, collapsing into laughter themselves and failing miserably.

“No, Alex not moving, Alex staying here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I had it in my head Moto2 test in Sepang with MotoGP rather than in Spain with Moto3 (don't know why), and didn't realise until I'd finished writing. So yeah, artistic licence and all that!


	7. Here.

@rickycardus88           _insta.pic_ impromptu beach party on our last night, with @jorgelorenzo99 @polespargaro @aleixespargaro @inlau @ReenaRixFilm and @26_danipedrosa. And a slightly passed out @alexrins #friends #GoodTimes #KualaLukut

  
*

  
"Someone needs to take him back to the hotel," having sobered up quite a bit by then, Reena winced as Alex, now awake again, managed to fall over for the forth time in as many minutes whilst trying to stand up, "before he really hurts himself."

"Yeah, I'll take him, I need to get going soon anyway," Jorge offered, Aleix and Laura having sloped off somewhere further along the beach meant he and Dani were the only ones who hadn't had a drink.

"How much has he had? I thought you lot were all serious athletes?" Reena looked between Pol and Ricky who were both well on their way to being very merry.

"We are," Dani gestured smugly to himself and Jorge, both sober on account of driving.

"So are we!" Ricky protested, nearly hitting Pol with his bottle as he put his arm around the younger man's shoulders, "we're just...relaxing, enjoying ourselves!"

"We can see that dear," Reena laughed, before groaning as Alex stood up and fell over, again.

"Right," Jorge sighed, getting to his feet, "someone help me get him to the car."

Shaking her head as the other three stayed sat down refusing to help, Reena got up and walked over to Alex, "come on then drunk skunk its past your bedtime."

"Drunk skunk?" Alex turned to look at her, confused by the phrase, and pulled a sad face, "why a skunk? I don't smell bad."

"Aww bless you," Reena smiled as she sat him up and took his hand, "its a saying, because it rhymes in English, whereas it obviously doesn't in Spanish."

"Ooohhhh, I didn't know you spoke Spanish!"

That set the rest of them off laughing again, Reena having been speaking Spanish all night, seeing no point in the seven Spaniards speaking English when she could speak Spanish just fine.

"It's one of my many hidden talents Alex," Reena turned to Jorge, who had just about composed himself enough to carry Alex to the car, "seriously how much has he had?"

"Not that much, only a couple of beers."

"How is he this smashed on a couple of beers? Lightweight!"

"Of course I am, I'm not heavy!" Alex piped up, thinking he might have been insulted again.

"I know sweetie, right, come on now, we need to get you to the car," Reena took one of his hands and Jorge took the other, "Alex, look at me, I need you stand up, can you do that? On 3 okay? 1, 2, 3."

Somehow between the pair of them Jorge and Reena managed to get Alex to his feet, and staggering towards the car park, much to the amusement of Dani, Pol and Ricky who were all falling over laughing as Alex kept trying to wander off the wrong way not realising Reena and Jorge had hold of him.

  
*

  
"You been abandoned?" Reena asked as she flopped down on the sand next to Pol, having finally returned from helping Jorge put Alex in the car, glad she wasn't the one who had to help him get Alex to his room after the drive back to Sepang.

“Yup, been left,” Pol put on his best puppy dog eyes before he started singing, “ _All by myself, don’t wanna be, all by myself, anymore._ Hey, what you laughing at?”

“Don’t give up the day job Pol,” Reena winked, Pol’s out of tune singing and expressions drawing some strange looks from the few other people still on the beach, “where have them two disappeared to anyway?”

“Well Ricky drank the rest of your wine, and Dani said there was a shop down the road so they’re walking there to get some more drinks.”

“Walking?”

“Yeah,” confused by the look on Reena’s face, wondering why it was so shocking that they were walking.

“We might die of thirst before they get back!”

“Why?”

“That shop’s about 5 miles down the road, and that wine of mine was very strong, and Ricky was already very tipsy! They aren’t going anywhere fast.”

“Oh God! Does Dani know how far away it is?”

“Yeah, he left Eric there once and drove back here to wait for him to walk back!”

“Seriously?” Not sure whether to actually believe her or not.

“Yeah, I can’t remember why exactly but Eric was annoying him so they drove to the shop and when Dani got back Eric wasn’t with him!” Voice getting higher and higher as she tried to tell the story without completely losing it laughing, “we were sat here for nearly three hours waiting, and he was sober...ish!"

“Trust Ricky,” Pol shook his head, “ah well, best get comfy then since we have a long wait!” With that he flopped back onto the sand, grabbing Reena’s handbag to use as a pillow before stretching his arms out either side of him. Grinning wide when she shuffled over next to him and laid down, resting her head on his arm and unravelling her scarf and spreading over them like a blanket as she snuggled into his side.

“Suppose we should then," Reena laughed as settled next to him, quite content to just lay there in silence, the only sounds those  of the sea lappng at the shore and the breeze rustling through the trees. Feeling calm and relaxed, and for the first time in a long time like she was exactly where she was meant to be.

*

"It's beatiful here," eventually breaking the silence, Pol smiled at Reena's little 'hmm' response, sounding as if she was half asleep, "you okay there?" 

"Mhmmm, all comfy cosy," putting her arm around Pol's waist, Reena snuggled even closer to him, "you're nice and warm." 

Chuckling at her sleepy tone, loving the feeling of her just being  _there_ in his arms, Pol pressed a kiss to her forehead, "how did you find this place? Or did Dani find it?" 

"No it was my Grandpa Nikoli," Reena smiled, instantly transported back to her teens, on holiday with her grandparents, "I was 14 and had been living in York for about 9 months, my grandparents knew I didn't like it, so for my Christmas present they got me F1 tickets to cheer me up and we had a of week travelling around Malaysia and then a week in Bali after the race. We had a night in Port Dickson and someone told my Grandpa about this place. I've kept coming back. It reminds me of happy times."

"Aww, that was nice of them," Pol loved that Reena was starting to open up a bit, her having been very quiet and reserved since the incident with Bradley earlier in the week. "So do you come out here a lot then?" 

"Yeah, I think I've been," pausing, counting up how many times she'd been to Sepang in the past 14 years, "erm, I think this is the twelth time I've been here, mostly for MotoGP." 

 "Wow, committed to racing then?"  

"Yeah, it was always mine and my grandparent's thing, I stayed with them most weekends when I was a kid and we used to make a blanket fort in the living room and sit in it and watch whatever racing was on Tv." 

"What about your parents? Or weren't they into it?" Feeling her tense up at the mention of her parents, Pol worried he'd crossed a line, realising she'd never mentioned her parents before. 

"I don't know to be honest, they're not around to ask, they never really were," Reena sighed. 

"Sorry," Pol pulled her tighter to him, scared that if he didn't she'd get up and walk away. Unable to even begin to imagine not having a fully supportive family around him.

"Don't worry about it," Reena looked up at him and smiled, "I learnt long ago that I'm better off without them. And besides, I was lucky enough to have the best grandparents ever, they more than made up for absent parents." 

"It's good that you had them then, they were lucky to have you too," Pol relaxed slightly, knowing she wasn't angry or upset with him. 

"Thanks," Reena smiled shyly, compliments always making her blush.

"Reeeena."

"Yes?" Eyeing up Pol suspiciously as she answered, wondering what he was after.

"Can I ask you something?"  

"Sure."

"How do you and Dani know each other?" Feeling kind of embarrassed, but something in his gut needing to know if she and Dani had ever been more than friends. 

 "Well," cheeky grin appearing on her face, "we were young, we very verrry good friends and we got very drunk on a group trip to Vegas and ended up getting married." Trying not to laugh at look on Pol's face, a mixture of shock and horror. 

"What!?" 

"The look on your face!" Reena burst out laughing at Pol's now pouting expression, "sorry, cheer up and I'll tell you." 

Just as Pol was about to defend himself his phone began to ring, "Shouldn't you get that?" 

"Nah," having a fairly good idea who it would be, Pol smirked, "if it's important they'll ring back. Now I wanna hear your story, I'm expecting something more spectacular than getting married in Vegas." 

"Fine, I was in a bar in Barcelona one night when I was 22, and waiting for a friend when..." 

"Hey! You two look cosy!" Aleix joked as he and Laura returned from wherever they'd disappeared to earlier. "Where's everyone else?" 

"Jorge took Alex back to the hotel before he broke himself, don't ask," Reena laughed at the confused faces looking back at her. "And Dani and Ricky have gone on a 10 mile hike." 

"Excuse me? Why have they gone on a 10 mile hike?" 

"They went to go get more drinks from the shop down the road, the shop that is 5 miles down the road. They should be back soon though, they've been gone a while."

 

*

 

Carlota          Hey baby, how's my Polyccio? Me and Eina are missing you loads, can't wait to see you on Sunday. Love you xxx

 


	8. Sorry For What?

Grumbling at the interruption of his phone going off for the fifth time in as many minutes, wondering who could be that desperate to talk to him at half one in the morning, Dani gave in and answered, cursing when he saw Reena's name flashing up on screen. 

"Hi." 

_"Dani where the fuck are you and Ricky?"_

"Erm, we're back at the hotel." 

_"Fucks sake Pedrosa! One of you could have told us!"_

"Sorry." 

_"Sorry he says, so we've been sat waiting for you two for the past hour for nothing?"_

"Sorry, I just forgot by the time we got back here and put Ricky to bed. Can you get a lift back with Pol and Aleix?" 

_"Be pretty fucked if I couldn't wouldn't I?"_

"I know, I'm sorry." 

_"How did you go from going to buy more booze to needing to put Ricky to bed?"_

"Well...we set off, erm, walking and, ah, then I remembered how...fffar it was, erm, so we went back...for the car, then...then Rickyyyy, started to, ah, feel ill sowejustwentbacktothehotel...fuck...sorry Reena gottagobye!" 

Lifting the sheet, looking into the big brown eyes staring up at him, full of devilment as a cheeky tongue swiped his tip, "Fuck!"  _You're evil._  "That was Reena!" 

"Mmm, I heard, had to get you off the phone somehow didn't I?" Chuckling at the conflicting emotions on Dani's face, "I also heard the way you said my name when I did this." 

"Rickyyyy!" Dani wailed, digging his fingers into the sheet as the younger man reached up to tug on his nipples while slowly dragging his tongue along his length. 

 "Mmm?" Ricky grinned as he started to work back up Dani's body, kissing and nipping his way to Dani's collarbone, loving the sounds falling from the older man. Popping his head out from under the sheet, continuing his way up Dani's neck, whispering filthy promises in Dani's ear, before resting his forehead against Dani's, "you called?" 

 "You are evil," 

"I can stop if you want?" 

"Don't you fucking dare," one hand tangled up in Ricky's hair, the other digging into his back, Dani didn't care how desperate he sounded, just wanting, _needing_ , Ricky, "finish what you started!" 

"Maybe," running a finger along Dani's jaw, Ricky smirked at the needy moans coming from the man under him, "or, I heard something about putting me to bed, maybe you should tell me more about that." 

 

*

 

"Bye then," Reena put her phone away and turned to the other three, "they're back at the hotel."

"So we've been waiting her for nothing? Great." Laura sighed, just wanted to be anywhere that Reena wasn't.

"Yup, apparently Ricky felt sick so they just went back to the hotel."

"You don't sound convinced?"

"Well," Reena shuddered, "from the way Dani was moaning down the phone in between almost every word, I'm guessing they pulled some lasses and took them back to the hotel."

"Thanks for sharing Reena, really wanted those images of Dani and Ricky," Pol screwed his face up.

"At least you didn't have to hear it!" 

 "Can we go now?" Laura snapped at her, "sick of being on this fucking beach."

"Sure Babe, come on let's go," Aleix took Laura's hand and lead her towards the car, Reena and Pol following behind them, not really sure what she'd done wrong.

 

*

 

 "Goodnight guys, see you later," Reena smiled stepping out of the lift, her room the floor below the other three, still not really sure what she'd done to offend Laura.

"Night Reena."

"Okay night guys, see you in the morning," Pol jumped out the lift the second the doors opened on the next floor, knowing exactly why Laura was angry and desperate to avoid an argument with her.

"Oh no you don't," grabbing Pol's arm Laura's voice was stern, "you have some explaining to do!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Pol protested, trying to free himself of Laura's grip.

"In there," Laura practically threw Pol through to door to her and Aleix's room. 

"Laura, Babe, let's just leave this until morning?" Aleix tried to defuse the situation, not wanting to get stuck between his wife and his brother.

At that moment Laura's phone went off, reading the message she shook her head and threw the phone at Pol, "Someone looking for you since you haven't returned any of her messages, you know, Carlota, your girlfriend. Or did you forget about her while you were cosying up to that whore?"

"Laura!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Excuse me for being just a little bit pissed off when I see my friend's boyfriend all over some cheap tart!" 

"You are vile sometimes you know that?"

"Enough, both of you!" Worried they would literally start tearing chunks out of each other, Aleix stepped between the two of them.

"You know what I don't have to take this shit," Pol pushed past his brother, contemplating actually lifting Laura to move her out of his way, "let me past."

"No!"

"Did you get all judgemental like this with Carlota when she locked you out your hotel room in Madrid because she was busy fucking that guy she met in the hotel bar?" 

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ!" Aleix shook his head, any chance of a peaceful solution now completely out the window.

"Didn't know I knew that did you?" Staring at Laura as she looked anywhere but at him, Pol was seething, "So, did you give her all this shit too? No, didn't think so."

"So why are you still with her then? If you know she's a cheat?"  

"Because," taking a deep breath, showing some sign of vulnerability, "it's scary, the thought of being alone when you feel worthless."

"What are you talking about?"

"Not all of us have a perfect Disney relationship like you two, some of us are fucking miserable! And if lying on a beach talking to a beautiful woman who makes me feel more like an actual person than just a bank account is what it takes to make me realise I deserve better than the shitty relationship I'm currently in, then so be it! I will not apologise for realising I deserve to be with someone who makes me happy!" Pol pushed past his stunned sister-in-law heading for the door, trying to hold everything together until he was in the privacy of his own room. 

"Pol, wait," grabbing Pol's arm pulling him into a hug, Aleix was at a loss for words, having had no idea his brother was so unhappy.

"No, I just...I just need to be, not here." 

"Pol, don't leave when you're upset, I'm sorry."

"For what? What are you actually sorry for? For having a go at me, for accusing me of cheating, for not telling me my girlfriend was cheating on me..."

"Pol..."

"For helping cover for her, for what you called Reena, for how disgustingly rude you were to her in car? Which bit are you sorry for Laura?"

"All of it okay! I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I was in a really difficult position, please just look at it from my point of view."

"Whatever, I just, I need to be on my own right now!"

 

 *

 

Reena          Why is Laura mad at me? What did I do? x

Pol               You didn't do anything Reena. She's just in a bad mood, she's mad at me too, don't take it personally sweetheart. x

 


	9. Should Have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one but no amount of re-writing seems to make it any better.  
> So yeah, enjoy?

Rolling over as she woke up, reaching an arm out expecting to find him laid on the other side of the bed, opening her eyes when instead she found his side of the bed cold and empty. Seeing the balcony door open and realising where he was, she got up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and went out to find him.

“Hey,” standing behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, a tear rolling down her cheek when he flinched away from her. “B-babe?”

“Don’t.”

“Please…”

“Just, don’t. You knew, you knew what she’d done and you didn’t tell anyone! Fair enough don’t tell him but you could at least have told me!”

“You would have just told him.”

“He deserved to know!” Getting up, turning to go back inside, still barely able to look at her.

“Aleix please,” wrapping her arms around his waist, clinging to him, hating feeling so detached from her husband, “I’m sorry, I know I fucked up, please just talk to me.”

“Laura, I’m not the one you need to apologise to,” wiping the tears from her cheeks, torn between wanting to prove a point and wanting to give in and kiss her, “I know she’s your friend but Pol is my brother, he’s family and he’s hurting, he feels betrayed, by both of you.”

“I know, I wish I’d said something.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to, its Pol, and Reena, that you need to say sorry to you were horrible to both of them last night,” leaning in and kissing her forehead as she nodded, more tears falling. “Fuck, how did I not see any of this? How did I not see how unhappy my own brother is?”

“Its not your fault ‘Leix, he’s just better at hiding things than you thought.”

“He shouldn’t have had to though, he should have been able to tell me. He should have known he could tell me, I let him down.”

“No you didn’t Babe, you didn’t, he knows, he knows you’re there for him, he knows you love him. Don’t blame yourself. Just make sure he knows you’re here for him now, I will too.”

“I love you, and I always will, but you need to fix this, and quick, because I can’t get stuck between the two of you, I can’t do it.”

“I know, I will, I promise,” breaking down completely, leaning against Aleix letting him support her, her voice was small and shaky, “I-I-I love you too.”

Leading her back inside, lying down on the bed, wrapping his body around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as her sobs became soft snuffles and she fell asleep again.

 

*

 

“Wersfd,” flinching as he woke, body sore and aching, before relaxing back into the body behind him, protective arms around him, their fingers laced together.

“Shhhh, Baby, I’m here,” voice soft and soothing, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder, “it’s okay.”

“Ricky?”

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” sensing the older man’s nerves and whispering calming words in his ear, complete opposite of his dirty whispered promises the night before, “don’t worry Baby, I’ve got you.”

“Hmmm,” closing his eyes, Dani settled down again, drifting back off to sleep until everything suddenly fell into place, “RICKY!” Sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and full of panic.

“I’m here,” keeping his voice soft and taking Dani’s hand, “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck…I mean, last night, we…”

“Dani?” Taking in the expression on the other man’s face properly, realising what was wrong, “oh.” _You think last night was a mistake._ Biting his lip to stop it from wobbling, Ricky grabbed his clothes off the floor, hastily getting dressed, ignoring Dani’s protests, “I’ll just go then.”

“No, Ricky,” suddenly springing into life Dani tripped over himself trying to reach Ricky before he reached the door, “wait, please Ricky wait.” Suddenly feeling very exposed stood stark naked between Ricky and the door, “Don’t go, please stay.”

“You don’t have to do this, it’s okay.”

“Do what?”

“Pretend,” shrugging his shoulders, the fake smile on his face not reaching his eyes, “you think it was a mistake, it’s okay.”

“No I don’t,” throwing his arms around Ricky’s neck, pulling him into a desperate kiss, trying to communicate all the things he couldn’t with words, “I really don’t,” voice dropping to a whisper, “stay, please stay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Smiling as Ricky nodded his head, Dani pulled him close again, resting his head against Ricky’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Ricky asked as he ran a hand through Dani’s hair, trying to calm him down.

“Last night, I shouldn’t have, you were drunk, I should have waited, I’m sorry, Ricky I’m so sorry.”

“Sshhh, don’t be,” pressing a kiss to Dani’s forehead, “I wanted it, I knew what I was doing, I wanted you. I want you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, drunk mouth,” kiss, “sober heart.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really! God Dani you were…fuck, last night,” cock twitching at the memory of the night before, of Dani’s fingers and tongue and cock, and what he’d done with them, how he’d taken him apart bit by bit. “Last night was amazing.”

Crashing their mouths back together, Ricky walked them back towards the bed, only letting go of the other man long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head while Dani set to work on his jeans. Throwing Dani on the bed chuckling at the sounds coming from him, Ricky clambered between his legs, nipping a slow trail up Dani’s thigh, letting his hot breath ghost over Dani’s hard cock before smirking, ignoring his desperate pleas and starting on his other leg, biting another torturously slow line.

“Fuck!” Frantically yanking on Ricky’s hair trying to move him where he wanted.  

“Hmm, what a good idea,” sitting back on his heels, grinning taking in the view of Dani, smooth, tanned skin glistening with sweat, littered with bites and bruises from the night before, dark eyes locked on his, eyes he was sure he could get lost in. “Roll over, now!”


	10. Who?

"What on earth are you wearing?" Cackling as he joined her at the breakfast table, drawing a few curious looks from other hotel guests.

"What do you mean what am I wearing?" Trying to act all innocent, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Dani, come on, you look like you've been raiding Lorenzo's scarf collection!"

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"I'll have you know Rix that I have my own scarf collection."

"Hmm, and today, our last day here and the hottest day so far this week is the day you choose to wear a scarf? A scarf which still has the price tag on from the hotel gift shop." Laughing as Dani's cheeks turned crimson, him running out of excuses, "why don't you just write 'I got laid last night' across your forehead? Might be a bit more discreet." 

"Well...I...erm, shut up Rix." 

"Oh no, you're not getting away with it that easily after you left us waiting for you on that beach for hours! So, where did you meet her?"

"Who?" 

Rolling her eyes at him, leaning in closer and lowering her voice slightly to avoid being overheard, "The lass who I assume you had your dick inside of when you were moaning down the phone trying to convince me Ricky was ill." 

"Reena!" Almost chocking on his orange juice.

"Yes?" Raising her eyebrows, mischevious grin on her face as Dani went redder than she'd ever seen before. 

"Fine, we got talking to a couple of girls just after we set off walking to the shop and ended up bringing them back here. Okay?"

"Really? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes. Satisfied?" 

"Well," finishing the last of her coffee and wiping her mouth with a napkin pretending to think, "not really, I spent last night on my own!"

"Yeah, well...what?" Shaking his head as she stood up, yelping as she pulled the scarf loose, "ahh, what are you doing?"

"Fucking hell!" Chuckling at the bruises and bite marks covering his neck, she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "try feeding them first next time mate! See you later." 

 

*

 

 Dani          Hi. Reena was asking about last night, she assumed we picked up some girls and brought them back here and I didn't correct her x

Dani          I know we didn't talk about people knowing. Please don't be mad x

Ricky         Its ok, I told Aleix and Laura the same thing. Stop worrying x

 

*

 

 Sighing as someone knocked on the door again, obviously not going to give up, Pol got to his feet and trudged to the door, having managed to avoid human contact all morning (apart from the room porter who had brough him his breakfast).

"Oh goodie its you," voice laced with sarcasm, "what do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Didn't the fact that I didn't go down for breakfast not give you just the tiniest hint I don't want to talk to anyone?" 

"Please Pol, I'm sorry," putting her hand on his arm as he turned away, "just hear me out." 

"Fine," shrugging and walking back into the room, leaving the door open for Laura to follow him.

"Okay," sitting down next to him on the end of the bed, taking a deep breath trying to calm the nerves in her stomach. 

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Okay, well first off I'm really sorry, I really am," taking his hand, relieved when he didn't flinch or move away from her, "please Pol believe me." 

"Are you sorry you lied for her, sorry you didn't tell me, or just sorry I found out?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry for what I said last night and I'm sorry for what I said about Reena, for what I said to her."

"Why'd you do it?" 

"What?" 

"Last night, why'd you give me all that shit about Reena when you knew exactly what Carlota had been up to?" 

"I don't know." 

"You must do Laura, the way you reacted last night wasn't normal. Do you not like Reena or something?"  

"No, no its not that, its not that I don't like her." 

"So what then?"

"I don't know," sighing trying to figure out exactly what had been going through her mind the previous night, "she's always been like a sister to me, I guess I just, l don't know, my default reaction has always been to protect her." 

"What about me? I'm your brother," biting his lip trying not to cry, feeling utterly lost.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry Pol," wrapping her arms around him, both of them giving into the tears that had been threatening to fall, "you know I love you right?" 

"Y-Y-Yeah." 

"You're my favourite little brother."

"Yeah, l guess you're my favourite big sister," smiling genuinely for the first time, "Iove you too." 

"Aleix is really worried about you, we never realised you were so unhappy." 

"Its okay, l guess l just got used to it, l didn't realise until last night how bad things had gotten. God that sounds so stupid doesn't it?" 

"No it doesn't hun, it doesn't." 

"Really?" 

"Really," nudging him and grinning, "so Reena huh? Aww look at you blushing!" 

"Shut up." 

"So you really like her?" 

"Yeah," goofy grin spreading across his face, "l think l do." 

"She's a nice girl." 

"Yeah, she's lovely." 

"And she's pretty," teasing tone in her voice. 

"She's beautiful, I was slightly a little tiny bit jealous of Dani last night, sitting having dinner with her." 

"We noticed." 

"Shh, don't be mean." 

"Sorry, I need to talk to her too, I need to apologise to her." 

"Yeah, she thinks she's done something to upset you." 

"What room's she in? I'll go see her now." 

"281 I think." 

"Thanks, and you need to talk to Aleix, he's really worried about you." 

"I know, you go see Reena, I'll go see Aleix, okay?" 

"Okay." 

 

*

 

 "Hi."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social visit?" 

"Reena, can we talk, please?" 

"Whatever," shrugging and turning away leaving the door open for Laura to follow her, not really inviting her in as such, just as Pol had earlier on. 

"Thanks," sitting down on the chair watching Reena organising bags and documents and labels for all her equipment.

"You're gonna have to talk while I do this, I don't have time to stop." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Checking everything is in the right case, with the right tags and the right paperwork, customs is a nightmare if any of its not perfect." 

"Oh right," voice quiet, way more nervous than she had been talking to Pol, "I just wanted to apologise about last night." 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry, I was such a bitch..." 

"...Oh I can think of much better words to describe what you were last night." 

"Reena, please, I'm trying to say I'm sorry here."

"Laura," not even looking up from what she was doing, "I barely know you, I don't owe you anything, why should I make this easy for you?" 

"I know, I really am sorry Reena." 

"Are you? So why'd you do it huh? What is so wrong about me and Pol lying on the beach talking?" 

"Its just that..." 

"AND, how is it any of your business what either of us do?" 

"Well the thing is I just get very protective, she's like a sister to me and I didn't know they were having problems, well I knew what Carlota had done but I didn't know about the else was going on, and now Aleix is really worried and..." 

"...Laura! You've lost me, I don't have a clue what you're babbling about!"

"Carlota." 

"Carlota?" 

"Yeah as in Carlota Bertran." 

"Who is Carlota?"

 

 

 


	11. Conversations

**Group chat: Carlota Bertran, Laura Montero, Mariona Espargaro.**

Carlota           Who is this Rena girl?

Mariona         Who?

Carlota           Rena Ricks? Or Rina, something like that.

Mariona         Do you mean Reena Rix? 

Carlota           Yes that's it, who is she?

Mariona         She's a film director, working with Tech3. How don't you know this?

Carlota           I know that! I mean who is she, what's she like?

Carlota           She's all Pol's talked about since he got home!!

Mariona         I don't know, I haven't met her. Aleix and Ricky said she's nice. 

Mariona         Ask Laura, she's met her :) 

Carlota           Lau?

Carlota           Laura?

_Seen by everyone._

Carlota            Laura??

_Seen by everyone._

Carlota             LAURA!!!!

Laura               What?

Carlota            What's she like?

Laura               What's who like?

Carlota            Reena Rix!

Carlota            Who did you think we were on about?

Carlota            Will you focus please, this is important! 

Laura               She's nice. 

Carlota            Nice? That's it? 

Laura               What do you want me to say? 

Carlota             Just tell me what she's like!

Laura                I just did!

Laura                What do you want to know? 

Carlota             Why is Pol so obsessed with her? Is she pretty? 

Carlota             Or is she just slutty? Is she after Pol? 

Mariona           She's gorgeous! Serious body envy. And hair envy.

Carlota             Not helping Mari!! 

Mariona           You did ask!

Laura                I don't know ask Pol! 

Laura                No she's not slutty. 

Laura                Make your own mind up if she's pretty her insta is  @ReenaRixFilm

Carlota             You two are fucking useless!

Carlota             What's up with the pair of you today! 

Mariona           Got better things to do!

_Mariona Espargaro has left the conversation._

Carlota              What the fuck's her problem? 

_Laura Montero has left the conversation._

 

*

 

Ricky           Missing you :( xx

Ricky           And your cute arse xx

Dani            Me and my cute arse miss you too :( xx

Ricky          The things I could be doing to you and your cute arse if you were here ;)

Dani            Don't! I'm with Reena! 

Ricky           Aww :( and why are you with Reena when you could be with me? xx

Dani             Because its her birthday tomorrow xx 

Ricky            And what are you and Reena doing? xx 

Dani             Out cycling at the moment, well we're in a cafe at the top of the mountain now xx 

Dani              What you up to? xx

Ricky             About to go training with Pol and Aleix xx

Ricky             But I'd rather be getting all sweaty with you ;) xx

Dani              RICKY! I'm in public! xx 

Ricky             I know ;) xx

Dani              Stop it! xx 

Ricky             What if I don't?

Ricky             What you gonna do to me? ;) xx

Dani               Seriously! Stop it! In public! Cycling shorts! 

Dani               And Reena's getting suspicious! 

Ricky             Fine! :( enjoy the view  ;) xx  _image001_

Dani               For fucks sake Ricky!! 

Ricky             I guess you'll just have to punish me, maybe spank my arse ;) xx

Dani               Turning my phone off now! 

 

*

 

@ReenaRixFilm           _insta.pic_ That awesome moment when you're cycling up a mountain with an athlete and you beat them to the top! :D @26_danipedrosa #FuckYeah #FelizJueves #DinkyDani #SlowCoach #Switzerland #Geneva 

 

*

 

Pol            Hey Reena, can we talk please? X 

Pol            I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Carlota x 

Pol            I don't know if you're ignoring me or just still out with Dani, but please talk to me just let me explain x 

 

*

 

Dani           Okay I'm home, Reena's gone to the shop, you have 10 mins! xx 

Ricky          Oh I see how it is! 

Ricky          Heh, I'll take what I can get. Still in your tight cycling shorts? ;) xx

Dani           No. Just got out the shower ;) xx  _image002_

Ricky          You need to lose the towel! 

Dani           Happy now? ;)  _image003_

Dani           Ricky? Xx

Dani           You better have a good reason for ignoring me! Or are you too busy wanking? 

Ricky          Well you're not here. I have to do these things myself :( xx

Dani           What are you doing next week? Xx 

Ricky          Just training I think why? xx 

Dani           Come to Geneva! Xx

Dani           I mean if you want to, no pressure or anything xx 

Ricky          Seriously? Xx

Dani           Yeah of course! So you'll come then? Xx 

Ricky          I hope so ;) 

Ricky          Yes I'll come to Geneva xx

Dani           Great :) Reena leaves on Sunday night, come over whenever you want after that xx

_I can't wait!_

 

* 

 

Reena       I wasn't ignoring you its hard to text when you're cycling down a mountain! 

Pol            Sorry. X

Reena       ? 

Pol             For not telling you about Carlota x 

Reena       You don't owe me an explanation. Your life its up to you who you want to be with

Pol             Its not like that Reena, honestly its not x 

Reena        So what is it like then? 

Pol             I don't know, things have got really shitty between me and Carlota. I didn't realise until the other night how bad things had got between us x

Pol            Just being on that beach with you everything felt right, it doesn't feel like that with her anymore x

Reena       Right

Pol            I like you, I really do, I know this is a crappy way to tell you but I do x

Reena       No you don't x

Pol            Yes I do! X 

Reena       No you don't, you've realised your relationship has gone to shit and you think I'm the answer 

Reena       But I'm not x 

Pol            You are though x 

Reena       I'm not! If you're unhappy end it with her but don't end it because of me. It just hurts everyone in the end trust me x

Pol             I need to see you, I need to talk to you face to face x

Reena       I'm in Geneva 

Pol             I know, when are you back in Barca? X

Reena        Late Sunday night x

Pol             What time? I'll pick you up from the airport x

Reena        Pol no! I will call you during the week and we can arrange to meet then okay? 

Pol             Okay, sorry x 

Reena       Its okay just give me some space, please x

 

 


	12. Friday the 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a LOT longer than intended, about 1000 words longer, oops.  
> So yeah, enjoy? Let me know what you think :)

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Bouncing into the spare room where Reena was sleeping, and flopping on the bed waking her up.

“Fuck off!” Kicking him through the duvet as she disappeared completely under it.

“Oh, charming,” huffing as he shuffled to sit at the end of the bed.

“Go away! I don’t wanna be old!”

“You’re 28, you’re not old.”

“Okay, I don’t wanna be 28.”

“Why not?” Lying down next to her, fighting Reena to pull back the duvet and stop her hiding, “so you’re 28, you have an amazing job that you love, a swanky spinster pad...”

“…Spinster?! Rude!”

“What? A spinster is an unmarried woman, you are unmarried, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but I prefer the term bachelorette pad.”

“Okay, you have a swanky bachelorette pad, you’re smart, you’ve got good friends around you, you’re gorgeous, and your boobs are still defying gravity! Not to mention you still have younger men chasing after you, or at least one.”

“Don’t start with that again! Or I may be forced to drown you in the pool!”

“Fine, but my point still stands, what about all of that is so bad?”

“The spinster bit, and the no family bit.”

“I would comment on that but I don’t fancy going swimming under the ice!”

“I don't like you any more,” sulking as she disappeared back under the duvet.

“What do you want for your birthday breakfast? That’ll cheer you up.”

“Alcohol and cigarettes,” came the muffled response from under the covers.

“You can’t have alcohol for breakfast Reena,” shaking his head, having forgotten how bad she was at getting older.

“But it’d cheer me up,” popping back out from under the covers, grinning and fluttering her eyelashes, “you said birthday breakfast would cheer me up. Come on my birthday is on Friday 13th, I was even born on a fucking Friday! I deserve alcohol for breakfast.”

“Think of something else that will cheer you up, you are not having booze for breakfast just because your birthday is on a made up bad luck day."

“Then I’m not getting out of bed!” Pouting, “Pleeeeeeeease?”

“No.”

“What about champagne breakfast? It’s a legitimate breakfast, and it is my birthday, and it would cheer me up.”

“What are the chances of you giving up?”

“How long have you known me? Chop-chop, get to it.”

“And what exactly does señorita want with her champagne?”

“Fry up!” Giggling as Dani got up, chuntering to himself about her being as bad as his brother, “I want it in bed too.”

“Excuse me?” Stopping dead in the doorway and turning back to look at her in shock.

“My breakfast, I want it in bed,” looking back at him equally confused, “why what did you think I mea…you know what, I don't want to know.”

 

*

 

@ReenaRixFilm           _insta.pic_ Champagne and fry up birthday breakfast in bed :D #LivingTheLife #GettingOldWithStyle #Birthday #28 

 

*

 

"Come on then, out with it," sitting in the middle of the sofa between the two brothers, snaching the controller from the younger Espargaro, chuckling at the complaints from both brothers at their game being ruined. 

"Out with what?" Pol grumped, folding his arms and pouting. 

"What's up with you today?" Ricky asked, trying to walk the line between being firm and sounding rude, sick of Pol's moping about, "you've been extra happy and hyper all week and today you're miserable as sin."

"Nothing." Pol gave the most unconvincing answer ever, the other two seeing straight through him.

"Nothing? Really? So nothing's wrong you've just been moping about the place all day just for the hell of it?" Aleix raised his eyebrows at his brother, the look on his face screaming 'oh no you're not getting away with this little brother'. 

"Nope, nothing wrong," avoiding eye contact with his brother and Ricky, not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having to explain to them what was bothering him. 

"You either need to learn to lie better, or just tell us what's going on." 

"Nothing's going on," sulking even more, and suddenly incredibly intetested in the now blank Tv screen opposite him. 

 "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can tell us or we will go through everything we can think of until we get an answer." 

"Come on Pol, " shifting to sit on the other side of his brother, putting his arm around his shoulder, Aleix kept his voice calmer and kinder than Ricky's, "we said we would talk more if something was getting to us." 

Sighing and looking between the two older men, Pol bit his lip, trying to figure out where to start, "I don't know, its just, it doesn't matter I'm just making a big deal of nothing." 

"Well if it doesn't matter why are you so opposed to telling us?" 

"Its...I...well, cruel trick Cardus!" 

"So it obviously is something important." 

"There is another way to do this you know? I can ring Mama and she will get it out of you." 

"Noooo! No, no, no! Anything but that!" 

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here," Ricky paused, looking deep in thought, "its something you definitely don't want to talk to your Mama about, so, is it to do with Carlota?" 

"Not exactly," Pol cringed. 

"Oh," it suddenly all clicking into place for Aleix, "Reena?" 

"Erm, kinda," shrinking back into the sofa, Pol was desperate for the  ground to open up and swollow him. 

"Reena? Why what happened with Reena?" Ricky looked between the two brothers wondering what he'd missed. 

"Oh yeah you missed everything with Reena and Laura didn't you?" 

_Yes I was busy having the best sex of my life with the beautiful man I've been lusting after for months._

Without waiting for an answer, Aleix launched into a long and detailed explanation of what Ricky had missed that night in Sepang, and what Laura had told him about her talk with Reena the next morning. Pol still sat in the middle, back to wanting the ground to swollow him up, filling in any gaps Aleix left. 

"Wow, fuck!" Ricky tried to take in everything he'd just heard, "so do you actually like Reena or what?" 

"Yeah, I do, I really think I do," suddenly unsure of his feelings, everything Reena had said the night before starting to sink in.

"You really think you do? That's an awfully long sentence Pol," Aleix tried not to sound too judgemental, or know-it-all. 

"I know, but its just...just being there with her, lying on the beach, it all just felt...even just talking to her, having her in my arms, I don't know...it felt so...right."

"Right?" 

"Yeah, like I was where I was meant to be. Like I was meant to be there with her, like there was nowhere else I should have been, nobody else I should have been with, just on that beach with Reena. I've never felt like that with Carlota." 

"Okay..." 

"...I mean I've felt happy, I've been glad I've been with her but its never felt quite like that." 

"What would you have done if me and Laura hadn't come back when we did?" 

"Erm," shifting awkwardly in his seat, Pol was grateful when Ricky spoke up.

"Where did you and Laura get to anyway?" Cheeky grin on his face as Aleix turned bright red, much to Pol's amusement, glad to not be the centre of attention for a few moments, "you didn't!? Dirty fuckers!" 

"Like you can talk, picking up random women!" 

"At least I take them to a 5* hotel, not a public beach!" 

"Hey, if I wanna have sex with my wife when we're alone on a nice, romantic beach I will thank you very much! Like you'd have said no if whoever it was you were with had said they wanted to fuck you on the beach!"

 _You're right, I really wouldn't have had any objections_   _to that! None whatsoever. Wait a minute..._

"It was Laura's idea!?" Laughing and shaking his head as Aleix turned almost purple, "You lucky bastard Espargaro!"

"Anyway," looking at his brother, torn between being glad he was actually laughing sat in the middle of him and Ricky, and being annoyed and mortified that it was at his expense, Aleix tried to bring the conversation back to his original point. "If me and Laura hadn't come back when we did, what would have happened with you and Reena?"

"iwudavekisdhr."

"Pardon?" 

"I would have kissed her," blushing slightly, although nothing like his brother, Pol shrugged, "I'd have kissed her. Fuck I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"No you're not." 

"I am, I have a girlfriend, and I was cuddling up to another woman on a beach thinking about kissing her, but I wasn't thinking about telling her I had a girlfriend."  _And I feel even worse because I don't care about the first one, only about how it could hurt the other one._

"That doesn't make you a horrible person, a bit of dick, but not a horrible person."

"Okay," Aleix took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to words things, "did you mean what you said when you said you weren't happy with Carlota, or were you just trying to score points against Laura?" 

"I meant it, I just didn't realise exactly how unhappy I was until that night."

"Right," feeling the need to put everything into some sort of order, Ricky tried to be the sensible one, for once, "so you're not happy with Carlota, and you know she's been cheating on you, and you think you like Reena and everything felt right with her in Malaysia? And Laura likes dirty beach sex?" 

"Ricky!" 

"Just checking I have everything right," shrugging and laughing at the eldest brother before turning to the younger, "so what's happened to make you sulk and mope about all day?" 

"Well Laura said Reena was pissed off when she found out about Carlota, like quietly angry but not screaming, shouting, throwing things pissed off, I thought if I left her alone for a few days she might be a bit less angry."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I spoke to her yesterday, well I text her."

"And?" 

"I just asked if we could talk, and then I apologised for not telling her about Carlota. At first I thought she might be ignoring me, then I saw on Instagram that she was out with Dani, and then when she replied she said I didn't owe her an explanation and that its my life so its up to me who I'm with. So I told her it wasn't like that and tried to explain that things had gotten really bad between me and Carlota recently and that I didn't realise that until I was laid on that beach with her."

"Hmm, and how did that go down?"

"Not very well. I said that everything felt right when I was with her, and then I told her that I liked her, and she didn't believe me. She thinks I only like her because I've realised how bad things are with Carlota. Actually her exact words were," taking out his phone and scrolling through to the messages from Reena, "'you've realised your relationship has gone to shit and you think I'm the answer', 'but I'm not'." 

"I don't want to sound nasty but," pausing trying to find the right words before looking back at his brother.

"But what Aleix?"

"What exactly did you expect her to say?"

"I don't know, but I was hoping that she'd at least talk to me about it."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, 'If you're unhappy end it with her but don't end it because of me. It just hurts everyone in the end trust me', then I said I needed to see her and talk her face to face, she just said she was in Geneva, and I asked when she was back in Barcelona, and then I, then I...I..."

"Then you what?"

"I offered to pick her up from the airport and she got kind of mad and told me to give her some space, and that she'd call me when she was ready to talk."

"Well I think its a good thing," laughing at the outraged responses from the brothers Ricky continued, "hear me out, it means she cares, if she didn't she wouldn't have been pissed off that you had a girlfriend you didn't tell her about would she?"

"Maybe."

"And 'give me some space' usually translates to 'I need to think', if she doesn't like you or she doesn't care then she'd have said so. Did she at any point flat out say 'no I'm not interested never will be I'd rather die alone'?"

"No."

"There you go then, you don't know what she'll say when you see her. So just give her some space and see what happens."

"Ricky's right, don't over think it too much, see what she has to say about it. But, what you do need to think about is you and Carlota, because if you don't love her, don't want to be with her etc, you need to tell her! Its not fair on her otherwise, and before you say, I know she's not perfect and has cheated and whatever else she's done, but that still doesn't make it fair to mess her around. Reena's right, don't end it just because you want her, end it if its the right thing to do."

"And you've got to think about how it looks to Reena, you are with Carlota but you got all cosy with her and didn't tell her you have a girlfriend, and you still have a girlfriend but you're telling her everything's gone wrong and you like her. That's doesn't look very good does it? And it probably doesn't make her feel very good either."

"I know. Fuck! When did everything get so complicated?" 

"I don't know little brother," hugging Pol as Ricky passed them a bottle of beer each and threw some takeaway menus in their direction, before picking up his phone and disappearing, giving the two brothers a few minutes just the two of them, "don't be afraid of being on your own, if its meant to be with Reena it will be, you don't have to rush things, let her work out how she feels too."

"I know, I just, I really like her, she's such a nice person and she's so beautiful."

"How long have you liked her?"

"Erm, since I met her at the factory last month." 

"Was that before or after you found out about Carlota and that guy in Madrid?"

"Before," taking a deep breath, trying to make himself say the words, "I need to end it with Carlota."

 

*

 

Ricky: Hey. How's Reena? I have a very depressed Espargaro moping around on my sofa :/ xx

Dani: Hey. I don't know, she's been quite quiet all day, I'll see what I can get out of her xx

 

*

 

"You know, the more you keep checking it the less likely it is to go off." 

"I'm not checking it, just fidgeting, you know what I'm like." 

"I thought you told him to give you some space?" 

"Yeah but you'd think he would wish me a happy birth...I told who to do what?" 

"Idiot Rix, come here." Dani wrapped his arms around her, them doing the same thing they always did for her birthday: driving up a mountain, opening up the boot and lying in it in a sort of blanket fort, eating takeaway and looking out over Lake Leman and the lights of the city beneath them. "You like him then?" 

"Hmm, a bit." 

"Then tell him!" 

"He has a girlfriend, its a mute point!" 

"Don't you mean a moot point?" 

"No I mean mute as in stop talking about it!" Huffing, trying to shuffle away to make a point, annoyed when he would't let go of her, feeling tears pricking at her eyes, "he didn't tell me about her, it felt right, I felt safe. I've never just met someone and felt at ease with them, been able to trust them straight away, never!" 

"Shhh, come on Ree." 

"I-I t-t-thought I c-could trust him, I thought he l-l-liked me..." 

"...He does, anyone can see that."

"But even if he does, he loves his girlfriend, how can I compete with her? She's skinnier, and prettier, and younger than me, and isn't covered in scars, and probably doesn't have tons of baggage and isn't as fucked up as I am. If she's not...if that's not enough to keep him happy, to keep him from cuddling up with other women on a beach, then what fucking chance do I have?"

"Now you listen to me Irina Raisa Rykschenkovich," placing his hands on her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "you're kind, and funny, and smart, and gorgeous, and you are so much stronger than you realise, all that shit you've been through is what made you into the amazing person you are today, okay?" Smiling when she nodded and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "yes she's younger than you, she's so much younger than you that she looks about 12! Was that a smile?"

"Yes, but to you basically everyone younger than Eric 'looks about 12'."

"But she actually does, its weird! It looks wrong!" Tucking her head under his chin, running a hand through her hair, "everyone has a past Reena, everyone has baggage, you've just gotta find the person who'll help you unpack it."

"Cheesy Pedrosa!" 

"Its true though, you'll find him, whoever he is, I promise."

"You have keep believing that crap, you're stuck with me forever otherwise!"

 

*

 

Dani: I now have a sobbing Reena in the boot of my car :( DON'T tell him she's upset, but please remind him its her birthday xx

Ricky: WHY IS SHE IN THE BOOT??

Ricky: And he knows its her birthday, he's been driving me and Aleix mad for the past hour trying to decide if he's allowed to text her when she asked for space! xx

Dani: We're both sat in the boot! The boot is open! I haven't locked her in there don't worry! 

Dani: I know I made that point, so yes he's allowed to text her about her birthday. She's been checking her phone every few minutes! xx

 

*

 

Pol: Happy Birthday! Hope you've had a great day in Geneva :) xxx

Pol: Also Happy Birthday from Aleix, Laura and Ricky xx

Reena: Thank you :) xxx


	13. Spare Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written, edited, deleted and re-written this over and over but it still doesn't read right to me, so apologies in advance. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, updates may be a bit more sporadic for the next few weeks as I have loads of work on, I'll try and update whenever I have time.  
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting :)

Ricky: Just boarding, see you soon :) xx

Dani: Ok. Text me when you’re in baggage claim and I’ll let you know where I am. See you soon :) xx

 

*

 

“Hey,” grinning as he slipped into the passenger seat, chucking his bags on the backseat, trying to resist the urge to lean over and kiss Dani, settling for reaching over and squeezing his thigh instead.

“Hi you,” smiling bashfully, excitement at seeing Ricky again mixing with the worry at being seen together, and the nerves about what _this_ actually was between them. Dani placed his hand over Ricky’s on his thigh, needing some sort of skin on skin contact, briefly lacing their fingers together, “welcome to Geneva.” _I can’t believe you’re really here!_

“Thank you,” moving his hand as Dani started the car and pulled out of the airport car park, his eyes never leaving the older man, staring, watching, taking in every little thing Dani did. _I can’t believe you actually invited me here!_

 

*

 

Barely having time to close the door behind him before Dani pounced on him, Ricky found himself pinned against the door, Dani’s lips on his, tongue bossy forcing its way into his mouth not waiting to be invited, one hand grasping at his hair while the other came to rest on his back.

“Hi,” Dani smiled as he released his grip on Ricky’s hair, hand moving to cup his cheek before he pecked a quick kiss to his lips, “again.”

“Hi, again,” smiling into another kiss, softer, lazier this time, not really leading anywhere, “missed you,” sliding his hands down Dani’s back and into the back pockets of his jeans, “and your cute arse.”

“Speaking of cute arses,” Dani smirked as his hands found their way to Ricky’s arse, resting there for a moment before smacking back down, making Ricky jump.

“What was that for?”

“That,” cracking one hand down on Ricky’s denim clad arse again, “was for sending me photos every time I was out cycling with Reena! And that,” cheeky glint in his eye as he smacked his other hand down on the other cheek, “was so that one didn’t feel left out.”

“How very considerate of you.”

“It is isn’t it? So,” pausing, chucking his keys on the little table and hanging up his coat before taking Ricky’s from him hanging it next to his own. Dani smiled as he felt two hands snaking around his waist, pulling him closer to Ricky as he pointed out where things were “living room and kitchen through there, bathroom there, that’s the spare room, further down there is the garage and gym, and that is my room.”

“Mhmm,” fingers creeping under the hem of Dani’s shirt as his mouth starting to work its way down his neck, loving the soft sighs falling from the older man, Ricky walked them towards the bedroom, laughing when something caught his eye.

“What’s so funny?” Turning around, Dani placed his arms around Ricky’s neck, fingertips teasing with barely there contact, smirking at the way he shivered slightly.

“Why is there a sign on that door that says ‘Irina’s Room’?” Ricky pointed at the door to the spare room.

“To annoy Eric,” laughing at Ricky’s confused expression, Dani shook his head, “they once had an argument about whose room it was, so now whenever one of them stays they leave their sign on the door to annoy the other.”

“Okay, and whose room is it?”

“Mine.”

“Well then,” picking Dani up, who then wrapped his legs around Ricky’s waist, Ricky headed for the spare room, knocking Reena’s sign off the door as he went, “if its your room we best make good use of it hadn’t we?”

“Suppose we should.”

  
Dropping Dani unceremoniously on the bed, Ricky ripped off his shirt, throwing it across the room like it had offended him, before removing his own. Climbing onto the bed, Ricky trailed his hands up Dani’s legs until he reached his belt, making a show of slowly undoing it, then starting on the button and zip, chuckling at the desperate noises coming from Dani. Chucking Dani’s jeans on the floor, humming his approval at the sight in front of him: Dani laid there, waiting, wanting and _his_.

“God, you’re gorgeous you know?” Smirking, tracing his fingers over Dani’s torso, “I’ve got an idea.” Shifting Dani so he was propped up against the pillows, Ricky straddled his lap, the denim of his jeans rough against Dani’s bare legs, and took his hands, leaning over him, arranging his arms so he was holding onto the headboard, “yes perfect,” voice dripping with lust, wicked glint in his eyes, “don’t let go until I tell you, okay?”

“’Kay.”

“Sure?” Leaning in to kiss Dani, soft and gentle, needing reassurance from the other man. “You sure Baby?”

“Mmm, sso sssure,” lip bitten and beads of sweat forming on his face, Dani’s face was a picture of lusty concentration as he tried to keep his grip on the headboard, Ricky’s constant wriggling around against his rock hard cock, making it almost impossible, the friction maddeningly glorious, but never quite enough.

“Yeah,” cupping his face, smiling into one last gentle kiss, “fuck you look so beautiful, just waiting for me to do whatever I want to you.” Kissing his way along Dani’s jaw, hands teasing his arms, loving the way his muscles tensed under his fingertips, “do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” Kissing and nipping his ear in between each word, Ricky chuckled at the needy moans falling from the older man, his own cock now rock hard and painfully restricted by his tight jeans, loving how easily he could take Dani apart, “do you want to know?”

“Y-Y-Y-Yesss, Ricky!”

“Yes what?” Whispering in Dani’s ear, Ricky moved his hands to trace patterns across his chest.

“Yesssss…p-p-p-please Rickyyyy!”

“I’m going to ruin you,” sitting back slightly, smirking at the Dani’s wail at the loss of contact, “I’m going to tease you and make you beg, and moan and maybe, if you’re really well behaved, I might let you come.” Licking his lips and palming Dani’s cock through his boxers, “do you like the sound of that Baby?”

“Fuck…yesss, please…Riiickyyyyyy!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” launching an attack on Dani’s neck, kissing and nipping until he found his pulse point, Ricky grinned as he heard Dani’s breath hitch, alternating between biting that spot and flicking his tongue out to sooth it. “If I recall, this seemed to work pretty well last time,” moving his hands back to Dani’s chest, Ricky tugged hard on his nipples, no teasing or pre-amble, the noises coming from the smaller man telling him what was too much or not enough.

“Fuck!” Moaning and arching his back, the balance between pain and pleasure just right, “pleassse!”

“Shhh, not yet Baby,” whispering the words into Dani’s skin, thumbs rubbing tender circles round his nipples before suddenly roughly pulling on them again. “Do you like that Baby?”

“Mmmmm,” Dani’s ability to speak coherently pretty much gone, “hhhhmmmmm,” moaning again as Ricky’s wicked mouth started to work down his chest, tongue flickering out to lick and sooth one of his nipples, fingers still tormenting the other, as Dani’s brain tried to pick between pain and pleasure. Kissing a messy trail across his chest, Ricky’s tongue was gentle, soothing his other nipple, before blowing across Dani’s damp chest, loving the goosebumps that appeared on his skin.  
Continuing his journey, biting and kissing and licking his way down Dani’s body, tongue snaking out to explore his belly button, a place very ticklish on Dani, Ricky placed his hands on Dani’s chest keeping him still as he started wriggling even more.

“You okay?” Pausing his torment for a moment, giving Dani a chance to relax slightly, “Dani? You okay?”

 

“YYYYes,” just a say managing to form words again for a few seconds.

“More?” Inquisitive fingers sneaking under the waistband of Dani’s boxers.

“Yessss, p-p-please,” head pushed back into the pillows and fingers trying to maintain a grip on the metal bar of the headboard.

Moving his hands to cup Dani’s arse, squeezing for a moment, “Fuck, I love this cute arse,” before ridding Dani of his boxers, finally freeing his hard cock, “well, what do we have here?” Ricky dragged a nail along Dani’s length, smirking at the way Dani bucked his hips, wailing and begging for something, anything, more.

“RICKYYYYYY!”

“Hmmm?” Eyes fixed on Dani’s as he licked a drop of pre come from his tip.  
“Fuuuuuuuuck! Please Ricky, pleassssse!”

Pausing, letting his hit breath ghost over Dani’s cock, Ricky pretended to think for a few seconds, “nah, I’ve changed my mind.” Laughing, low and dirty at Dani’s cries, Ricky jumped off the bed, making a show of shedding his jeans and boxers, loving the feel of Dani’s eyes on his body. Climbing back on the bed, swinging a leg over the other man’s chest, Ricky cupped Dani’s face, his cock centimetres from his mouth. “Do you want to make me come?”

“Ysssppplssss.”

“Pardon?”

“Yes. Please.” Dani eventually managed to choke the words out, sticking his tongue out, swirling around Ricky’s tip, opening his mouth wider as one of Ricky’s hands found its way to his hair, the other gripping onto the headboard as he positioned himself, sliding slowly into Dani’s hot, wet mouth.

“Fuck Dani!” Gripping tighter on Dani’s hair as his tongue slipped and slid around his cock, Ricky rocked in and out of Dani’s mouth, picking up a quick rhythm. Eyes still locked on Dani’s, gorgeous big brown eyes staring up at him. “Fuck…Dani…closssse!”

“Hmmm,” humming around Ricky’s cock, the vibrations pushing Ricky even closer, feeling the grip on his hair tighten, palms sweaty and struggling to keep a grip on the headboard. Hearing his name bouncing off the walls as Ricky came, making a show of swallowing it while as the younger man collapsed down next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” straddling Dani again, kissing him and tasting himself on the other man’s tongue, Ricky sighed, “do you want to come now?”

“Yesss...ppppplease!”

“Okay,” running his hands along Dani’s arms, Ricky took his hands, “you can let go now.” Kissing his way down Dani’s neck and torso again, quicker than the first time, until he got to his cock, licking the pre come from his tip before trailing a wet stripe down his length.

“Rickyyyyyy!” Tangling a hand in Ricky’s hair, the other digging into his shoulder, Dani still wasn’t sure if he was actually allowed to come or not.

“I’m here, let go Baby, come for me,” Ricky sucked Dani into his mouth, spurred on by the noises falling from the other’s mouth, ignoring the twitching of his own cock, determined to make it all about Dani now. Doing everything he could to take Dani to the edge, one hand playing with his balls, the other on his thigh, using the grip on his hair as an indicator as to what felt good and what didn’t.

“Fuuuuuck!...Rickyyyyy!”

 

*

 

"Dani," pulling Dani closer so his back was pressed to his chest, Ricky pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, "you okay Baby?" 

"Mmm," sighing contentedly as he relaxed a bit more into Ricky's arms, lacing their fingers across his stomach. 

"Yeah? Did you like that?" 

"Amazing, you?" 

"Perfect. You were perfect," smiling as he reached over to turn the lamp off, pulling Dani into a soft, lazy kiss, "night Baby." 

"Ricky?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you Babe." 

_Why did I think you were going say something else??_

 

 


	14. Up To Something

Reena: Hi, can I phone you? x

Pol: Hi, yeah sure, I'm walking Eina but I'm on my own x

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hey. I'm fine thanks, you?" 

"Yeah, what's up?" 

"When do you fly to Sepang?"

"Early Friday morning, why?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah sure, I'm staying at my parents tomorrow night so I can come down to Barca if you want?"

"Yeah that sounds good." 

"Where do you want to meet, or shall I come to your's?"

"Erm, meet me at Torre de Collserola?"

"Okay, that's a bit of a random place isn't it?"

"Its near my house." 

"Oh, where do you live?" 

"Vallvidera, near the top of the funicular." 

"Oh right, l thought you were out Supermaresme way for some reason." 

"Nope can't quite afford a house up there! And l don't actually like Supermaresme that much, too far out of the city." 

"Fair enough, so Torre de Collserola tomorrow night, what time?"

"Erm, about 8 ish?" 

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow night sweetheart." 

"See you tomorrow. Oh oh oh bring Eina with you! Pleeeease!"

"Why do you want me to bring Eina?" 

"Because." 

"Because?" 

"Yes, because." 

"Fine I'll bring Eina with me, anyone else you want me to bring?" 

"Just yourself." 

"Okay, me and Eina will see you at Torre de Callserola about 8 tomorrow night." 

"See you then. Bye."

 

*

 

 "Pol!"

"What?" Not moving from where he was, curled up in bed with Eina laid next to him, Carlola having been banging and clattering about in the en-suite for the past half hour while he was trying to sleep.

"Pol!" 

"What is it Carlota? l'm trying to sleep" 

"This is more important!" 

"Unless its a matter of life or death I'm not moving." Snuggling further under the covers, "and even then its questionable." 

"POL!" Flicking on the main light, standing in the doorway to the en-suite with her hands on her hips, "Look!" 

"l would but you just blinded me," turning over to face her, "what?" 

"What? l, your hot, super fuckable girlfriend, who you're not going to see again for 2 weeks, am standing here in brand new, very expensive, sexy lingerie and all you can say is 'what?'?"

"So that's what you've been spending my money on this week?" Turning away from her, trying to get comfy again, "turn the light off."

"Seriously!? l'm here looking like this and all you want me to do is turn the fucking light off?" 

"I'm really not in the mood Carlota." 

"Well l am! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Climbing onto the bed, straddling him through the covers, slowly circling her hips, "Eina! Get down." 

"Don't shout at her like that!" Watching Eina jump off the bed, scared puppy look on her face, literally.

"Oh so she gets your attention but l don't?" 

"Pack it in, and get off me." 

"Fine," rolling onto the other side of the bed and getting under the covers, "come on Baby, you're going testing and I'm going on holiday, we're not gonna see each other for 2 weeks." 

"We'll live." 

"Not the point," whispering in his ear, fingers delving into his boxers, wrapping around his cock, "I want to fuck you, right here, right now." 

"Not. ln. The. Mood." Slapping her hands away, rolling over facing away from her again. 

"But..." 

"...I'm tired, I'm cold, my back hurts, and l have a headache, please just go to sleep." 

"But I'm horny." 

"Use your fucking fingers then! l don't care, just let me go to sleep!" 

"Wanker."

 

*

 

"Pol!" Kicking him trying to wake him up, "POL! Wake up!" 

"Urgh," looking at the clock on the bedside table, before looking at Carlota, "its 3.30, what do you want now?" 

"Why have you changed the passcode on your phone?" 

"What? You woke me up at 3.30 in the morning to ask me that?"

"Yes." Shrugging as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

"Why are you going through my phone at half past 3 in the morning?" 

"Why does that matter? Why have you changed it and not told me?" 

"What is there on my phone that is so important that you need it at 3.30am?" 

"That's not the point, what are you hiding fron me?" 

"l am not hiding anything, what do you want off my phone?" 

"Is this to do with Reena?" 

"Is what to do with Reena?" 

"You being all secretive and evasive!" 

"I am not being secretive or evasive, l change the passcode every so often to keep my phone secure, what is the problem? And what or why does this have anything to do with Reena?"

"She's the only new person you've met lately and suddenly you don't want me looking at your phone and you don't want to fuck me, you don't think that's a bit weird?" 

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what's going on, l've been sexting Reena," voice dripping with sarcasm, "that is the only possible reason I changed the password on my phone and a week later l don't want to fuck you one night when l feel like absolute crap. Congratulations you've cracked it!"

"That's not funny!" 

"It wasn't meant to be! And you still haven't told me what you wanted off my phone?" 

"l wanna read your's and Reena's messages" 

"You are unbelieveable," snatching his phone from her and getting out of bed. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Anywhere that you aren't!" 

"Pol, please don't go, I'm sorry," bursting into tears and grabbing his hand, "please stay, I'm so sorry." 

"You really think that l don't know your fake tears and your fake apologies by now? lf you'd just asked l'd have shown you." 

"Can l see the messages?" 

"Not now you can't!" Pol stormed out of the bedroom and down the hall to the spare room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

 

*

 

Group Message: Carlota Bertren. Laura Montero. Mariona Espargaro. 

Carlota: l need you two to keep an eye on Pol and Reena at testing. 

Laura: Its 4 o clock in the fucking morning. 

Laura: You've just woken me and Aleix up. 

Carlota: This is important! 

Mariona: You couldn't wait another 4 or 5 hours? 

Carlota: He's up to something! 

Carlota: And l don't trust her. 

Laura: You've never even met her! 

Carlota: l don't have to meet her l can tell from her Instagram she's not trustworthy!

Laura: You have seriously lost it! 

Carlota: He's changed all his passwords for everything, he won't let me see his phone, he keeps taking Eina for extra long walks, he's up to something l know it!

Mariona: Do you really think the best way to get me to do something is to insult my brother? Really? 

Laura: lf he's up to something now he'll still be up to it in a few hours time and we'd be in better moods! 

Carlota: He won't fuck me! He won't even touch me! 

Carlota: l got some new lingerie, lacy, sexy, stockings, heels, the works. On a fucking platter for him and all l get is 'not in the mood'. Wouldn't touch me! Wouldn't even let me suck his dick! 

Mariona: l don't need to know this stuff about my brother!!! 

Carlota: But this is important! 

Carlota: He's locked me out of the bedroom!! 

Laura: Aleix just text Pol to ask what the fuck is going on. 

Laura: He said he's locked himself in the spare room because he's tired, in pain and feels ill and you won't let him sleep, accused him of cheating, and keep shouting at Eina.

Carlota: l didn't actually say cheat. 

Carlota: And l only shouted at Eina once. 

Mariona: For fucks sake! So is any of this true?

Carlota: He's up to something and its got something to do with Reena! 

Mariona: So all of this was for nothing? You woke us all up for nothing!

Carlota: This is not nothing, they're up to something and l want to know what.

Mariona: You know what, if we find them shagging in the pitlane we'll give you a shout, until then we'll leave them to get on with their jobs.

Carlota: I'm serious someone needs to keep an eye on them!!!

Laura: Shut up, fuck off and let me sleep! 

Mariona: What she said! 

Carlota: You're not taking this seriously either of you! 

_Laura Montero and Mariona Espargaro have left the conversation._

 

 

 


	15. Clearer in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think :) Enjoy?

@ReenaRixFilm                _insta.pic._ Some things are clearer in the dark.   
My favourite place in Barca, nothing can ever ruin this place ♥ #Barcelona #CityByNight #Tibidabo

_Polespargaro liked your photo._

 

*

 

Breathing out slowly, watching the tendrils of smoke from her cigarette disappear into the night sky, wondering for the thousandth time why she had chosen her favourite place to meet Pol. Reena checked her watch again, 8.15, beginning to think he wasn’t going to turn up after all, expecting a message confirming just that when her phone went off a few minutes later.

Pol: I’m parked up next to the tower, where are you? X

Reena: Walk back down to the roundabout, go right and just past the bus stop there’s a gap in the fence, I’m just through there :) X

 

*

 

Lighting another cigarette with shaky hands, trying desperately to calm her nerves as she sat waiting for Pol to find her, Reena took one long last look at the view of the city. 

_This is my safe place. This is my happy place. Nobody can ruin it._

_Oh Fuck. Why did I say meet here?_

_Why did I tell you to meet me at my safe place? _

_Nothing can ruin this place._

_What if you really do love her? What if you don't really like me at all?_

_What if you ruin this place for me?_

_Why would someone like you want someone like me?_

_You're gonna ruin this place for me._

 

*

 

"H-h-hey."  _Fuck you look as scared as I am._

"Hi," smiling weakly, hoping the nerves didn't show on her face, knowing it was more wishful thinking than anything else. "You okay?" 

"Yeah thanks," sitting down next to her on the grass, wanting more than anything to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything was okay. "You?" 

"Not bad," pausing, trying to find the right words, scared she would just end up rambling, or crying, Reena settled instead for fussing Eina, avoiding eye contact with Pol.

"Its beautiful up here," watching her carefully, seeing something, a hint of a smile when she replied. 

"Yeah," turning to face him properly, Eina forming something of a buffer zone between them. "Its my favourite place in Barcelona."

"I can see why," smiling as Eina settled down with her head and front paws on Reena's legs. "This is Eina by the way, you know, in case you hadn't guessed." 

"Yeah I guessed," giggling, feeling herself start to relax slightly, "she's gorgeous, aww you're so precious aren't you?" 

"Look Reena, I just want to say sorry for not telling you about Carlota, I'm really sorry." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carrying on when Pol attempted to defend himself, knowing if she didn't she'd lose her nerve. "Its not like you never had the opportunity, you had all week to tell me." 

"I know." 

"So why didn't you?" Biting her lip to stop it from wobbling, hands shaking even more. 

"I don't know," having spent the past week trying to figure the answer to that question, Pol still didn't have a proper reason for not telling her.

"You must know," turning back to look out over the city, feeling tears pricking at her eyes, trying her best to maintain her composure, trying not to let him see her cry, "let me put it this way, why wasn't I worth the truth?" 

"What?" 

"That's the worst thing about being lied to, knowing that someone you trusted didn't think you were worth being honest with." 

"Ree, its not like that honestly its not," reaching out to take her hand, feeling like he'd been slapped in the face when she flinched away from his touch.

"You keep saying that, but you still haven't told me what it _is_ like." 

"Its...its...its...like...I...I don't know how to explain." 

"Well think, because you owe me that much at least." 

"I know, okay, blunt honesty?" 

"Would be nice," shrugging, sounding harsher than intended, but not really sure what to expect.

"I like you, have done since I met you," pausing, trying to find the right words to tell her exactly how he felt about her. "I think you're amazing, you're beautiful and kind, you're smart and funny, being with you...being around you, it feels right, like that's where I'm supposed to be." 

"And what about your girlfriend? Where's she supposed to be in all this?" 

"She's not." 

"You quite sure about that?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not happy with her, haven't been for a long time, I just didn't realise that until recently. When I first met you last month, when I first saw you I thought you were this gorgeous woman, seriously, like you'd look gorgeous in a bin bag. Then when I heard your voice, I knew I could just sit and listen to you forever. And then I heard you, talking about filming and riding and Barca, the things you love, the things that make you happy. Then in Sepang I got to know you, I felt like I'd known you my whole life, like I could rely on you, like I could tell you anything..." 

"...anything except that you have a girlfriend?" 

"I know, I know I should have told you, I wish I had, I'm sorry, if I could go back and change things I would, but I can't, all I can do is try and make it right now." 

"And what's right?" 

"Tell you the truth, tell you what I'm going to do, beg you to give me another chance." 

"So tell me, what are you going to do?" 

"Leave Carlota, I don't love her, she doesn't love me, there is no point in us being together any more. Then ask this really nice girl I met if she'll give me a second chance I probably don't deserve and let me take her on a date." 

"Well that all sounds fine and dandy, but do you know what scares me?" Sighing, not wanting to say it in case it turned out to be true, "the thing that scares me is that you don't really like me," holding her hand up to silence his protest. "Let me finish, that you just think you do, or you want to, because you either don't want to be or you're scared of being alone, and you just want someone to fill the void until you find the one you really want to be with." 

"No Reena, please, please believe me, that's not what this is I swear okay," grabbing her hands not giving her chance to move away, "a few months ago maybe it would have been, but not now." 

"How do you know though?" 

"Because for a while the thought of being alone scared me, you get tret like crap for long enough and eventually you start to believe it." Something in Pol's voice changing, something Reena couldn't quite put her finger on, "I'd begun to feel more like a bank account than a human being. All she ever wanted was money, never stopped to ask how I was or anything like that. She only wanted to do anything as a couple if it involved me buying her stuff or spending money on her, I didn't really serve any other purpose, just as long as I paid for everything." 

"Right, okay." 

"I must sound awful? Like all I care about is my money? But its not it really isn't, I'd do anything for the right person, I'd give you the world Sweetheart if that's what you wanted. Its just, I want..." 

"...We all want to feel wanted Darling, we all want someone who'll look after us." 

"Yes exactly," suddenly noticing the sad look in Reena's eyes and realising, "you know?" 

"Yeah, I know very well." 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." 

"Don't be," smiling and squeezing his hand, "you can either let it make you better or bitter, and I let it make me bitter." 

"I'm sure that's not true." 

"Thanks, but do you see why it scares me?" 

"Mhmm, yes I see, it scares me too." 

"Why?" 

"Because, I've met someone really special who made me feel, for the first time in a long, long time, like an actual person, like someone worth more than just what's in my bank account." Trying, and failing, to blink back the tears in his eyes, laying everything on the table proving harder than he thought it would be. "And it scares me that you don't believe me, that you won't give me a chance, I know I don't deserve it but please Reena give me a chance and I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

"Come here," pulling him close to her, fingers carding through his hair, other arm wrapped around him, Reena kept her voice soft and gentle. "Ssshhh, don't upset yourself, you'll have me in tears as well in a minute." 

"Sorry," arms around her waist, clinging to her like a lifeline. 

"Don't be, its okay, I'm here," pressing a kiss to his forehead and wiping away his tears, before wrapping her arms back around him, just holding him there in her arms as his sobbing eventually calmed. 

"Thank you," releasing his grip on her slightly. 

"You're okay Darling, everything's gonna be okay." 

"Okay." 

"Come here," lying back on the grass, gesturing to the space next to her, grateful when laid down next to her, snuggling into his side, just like they had done in Malaysia. "You alright?" 

"Yeah, think so," pulling Reena tighter into his arms, content to just lie there in silence for a while, Eina padding over to curl up against his other side, head resting on his chest. 

"Pol." 

"Mmm?" 

"What do you want? Out of life I mean." 

"In what way?" 

"You know, marriage, freedom, career, kids, adventure, to fuck on every beach in Thailand, I don't know, that kind of thing." 

"Well fucking on every beach in Thailand does sound appealing, but really I guess I want to race for as long as I can, get married, have a family, have lots of family adventures and just be happy. Why? What do you want?" 

"Same I guess, apart from the racing bit. But the thing is, the thing is," feeling his arms pull her in tighter, Reena took a deep breath, deciding to just bite the bullet and tell him. "The thing is I just spent 18 of the last 20 months in the, in the most, the most painful, toxic, horrific relationship I could have ever imagined. I lost the best part of 2 years to him, and now I'm 28, I can't do that again, I can't waste another couple of years trying to salvage some sort of happiness that isn't even there."

"Fucking hell Ree, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," pressing a kiss to her hair and tucking her head under his chin, feeling the need to protect her in some way, trying to work out how to respond. 

"I just need to know that we're on the same page, I am a bit older than you, I want a family, I can't really afford to wait around that much longer." 

"It sounds like we want the same things." 

"It does, but you know all this is kind of irrelevant right now?" 

"I know, I'm sorry I fucked this all up, I will make it right I promise." 

"You didn't fuck it all up, made a bit of a mess but not a total fuck up," sighing contentedly, "and you know the other thing as well right?" 

"W-what other thing?" Voice suddenly very unsure as he racked his brains trying to figure out what she meant. 

"When you end it with Carlota we can get together straight away." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you need at least a few weeks on your own, just to take some time for yourself and make sure this is what you want." 

"I already know it is, why waste time we could have together?" 

"If this is what you want, if I am really what you want, then a few weeks is a small sacrifice really, if it means we'll have the rest of or lives together. If you really want me you'll still want me in 2 or 3 weeks time won't you?" 

"Yeah of course I will." 

"See, a few weeks is worth it, and we'll still see each other, its not like you have to lock yourself up in a cell for a month with only your thoughts for company."

"Hmm, suppose," lapsing back into comfortable silence, both happy just to lie there for a while, feeling safe in each other's arms. 

 

*

 

"What time's your flight?" Eventually breaking the silence, no idea how long they'd actually been laid there. 

 "4.30, check in at 1.30." 

"Why didn't you say, we could have met earlier?" Feeling slightly guilty, her flight not being until 6pm. 

"Its okay, totally worth it." 

"What lying in the grass at the top of a mountain, at night, in February?" 

"Getting to see you again," leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"Aww, sweet," blushing slightly, "cheesy, but sweet." Looking at her watch, 11.15. "How long will it take you to get back to Granollers?" 

"Not long this time of night, Mariona's gonna text me when she gets up anyway, make sure I'm not late don't worry," pulling his phone out of his pocket, "if I set off about half past I'll be fine. Car's already packed, just have to leave my car, and this one," fussing Eina, "with my mum, get in my dad's car and go." 

"Your sister's coming?" 

"Yeah, Carlota decided last week she's going to Marrakesh instead and everything was already booked so Mari decided she was coming instead, just had to change names on everything. She really wants to meet you." 

"Eek, should I be worried?" 

"No I don't think so, I think she's just curious." Taking her hand and lacing their fingers, sensing her nerves and trying to reassure her, "blame Laura, she's the one whose been telling her about you." 

"You know that doesn't make me feel any better, knowing your sisters are gossiping about me!" 

"Everything's okay with you and Laura now isn't it?" 

"Yeah, I just get nervous when people talk about me." 

"You're a world famous film director and you get nervous about people talking about you?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"I do," kissing her forehead, "but don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"You will," sighing, "I need to go." Not actually making any sort of effort to move.

"I know," sitting up, "I need to too, need to make sure I've got everything and its all packed and labelled right."

"I don't want to go."

"Get up," pulling his arm and laughing, not really making any difference, "come on, get up!"

"Fine, fine," mock huffing as he got to his feet, pulling her up with him, "do you want to wait here with Eina and I'll go get the car?"

"I've got my bike its fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah you see that bike there," pointing to her battered old purple mountain bike with 'Reena' crudely painted on the cross bar, leaning against a tree a couple of metres from where they'd been all night. "You know the one that says Reena?"

"Well I didn't notice it, why do it have your name written on it? Who else's is it going to be when you live alone?"

"Why don't you take a wild guess?"

"Dani?"

"Nope, the other one."

"Eric?"

"Bingo! Don't ask!"  

 "Are you sure you're alright on your own this late at night?" 

"I live less than a mile away."

"Not the point," hands coming to rest on her hips, her's on his shoulders.

"I will be back at my house and in my pyjamas before you get to your car."

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," pressing their mouths together, soft and gentle, not really leading anywhere, "now you really do need to go before I do something stupid."

"That's not inspiring me to go at all Reena," pulling her into a tight hug, wishing he didn't have to go without her.

"Sorry," laughing, not sounding sorry at all. 

"Sure you are," letting go of her, following her as she picked up her bike and pushed it up to the road.

"Right, I'll see you in Sepang on Saturday night," swinging her leg over the bar and sitting on the bike, "and I'll see you another time, you adorable little lady," leaning down to fuss Eina, ignoring Pol laughing at her.

"See you Saturday Sweetheart, let me know you get home okay," leaning in, pecking a quick kiss to her lips. 

"I will do," shaking her head knowing she'd be home in less than 5 minutes. "Bye bye."

"Bye," watching her ride off before turning in the opposite direction and setting off back to his car.

 

*

 

Reena: I'm home :) xx

Pol: I'm only just back at the car! xx

Reena: Told you! Night darling xx

Pol: Night Sweetheart xx


	16. Trip Highlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting, mwah! ♥
> 
> Let me know what you think :) (but be gentle, I bruise easily)

"I don't want to leave," Ricky whined, pushing Dani up against the wall in the hallway, hands wandering under the older man's shirt. 

"I don't want you to leave either," arms wrapped around Ricky's neck, fingers playing with the his hair. "Stop it, Ricky, stop it," feeling his willpower tested as Ricky's mouth latched onto his neck, "Ricky, seriously Ric...that’s not fair!" Mock sulking as Ricky crashed their mouths together trying to silence Dani's protests. 

"Oh well, I can always make it up to you," wicked grin on his face as he slowly trailed a finger down Dani's front, teasing just above the waistband of his boxers, encouraged by the way Dani was biting his lip, trying to stifle a moan, fingers dancing back up Dani's body, teasing his nipples, knowing how he couldn't resist it. Nipping his ear before whispering: "or you can always punish me."

"R-R-Ricky!" Stuttering as he felt one of Ricky's hands find its way into his jeans, mouth saying no but body having something slightly different to say on the subject. 

"Do you really want me to stop?" Palming Dani's already half hard cock through his boxers. 

"No, but...but," hesitating for a moment, trying (and failing) to claw back some composure, "you, you'll bbbbe...late." 

"Then I won't have to leave at all," moving his hand, smirking at Dani's whimper at the sudden lack on contact, before dipping his hand into Dani's boxers, "wouldn't you like that?"

 “Mmmm…fuck!” Lolling his head back, smacking against the wall, as Ricky wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“Now we definitely don’t have time for that,” chuckling as his fingers slowly started to work Dani’s length, the desperate noises falling from the older man making his own cock twitch. “But, we do have time for other things.”

“Pleasssse.”

“Now are you sure we have time?” Stilling his hand around Dani’s cock, Ricky smirked at the way Dani thrust into his hand, searching for some kind of friction.

“Yyyesssss!” Tangling his hands in Ricky’s hair Dani forced their mouths back together, pouting slightly when Ricky pulled away. _Why you stop kissing me?_

“I can think of a much, much better use for my mouth Baby,” setting to work on Dani’s belt and jeans, laughing low and dirty at the pained sound the older man made when he let go of his cock. Sinking to his knees, roughly yanking Dani’s jeans and boxers down low enough to free him, licking his lips at the sight in front of him, edging slightly closer so Dani could feel his hot breath, before looking up to lock eyes with him as he sucked him into his mouth.

“Ricky!” Tightening his grip on Ricky’s hair as his tongue slipped and slid around his length before suddenly stopping and pulling away, sheer devilment in the set of dark eyes staring up at him. Releasing his grip on Ricky’s hair slightly as he tried to work out what the younger man was doing, until he suddenly felt a pair of hands crack down on his bare arse and Ricky’s hot, wet mouth was surrounding him again, “fuckkk!”

Chuckling around Dani’s cock, vibrations drawing another string on profanities from him, fingers digging hard into his arse, until a curious finger slid into his cleft, coming to rest against his hole.

“Ohfuckfuckfckfck!”

Gently tapping at first, before pressing harder, teasing him, threatening entry, Ricky moved his other hand to play with his balls, feeling his hair almost ripped out when Dani managed to choke out the word ‘close’, before his name started bouncing off the walls of the small hallway.

“Rickyyyyyy!” Coming down Ricky’s throat, and slumping back against the wall trying to catch his breath.

 

*

 

Running his fingers through the older man's hair, grinning at the soft snuffling noises he made in his sleep, Ricky still couldn't quite believe he was there with Dani, in Dani's bed, well Dani's spare bed. 

 

* 

 

"Morning," smiling into a lazy kiss, "sleep okay?" 

"Mmm," still half asleep, snuggling closer into Dani's side, "you wore me out." 

"Thought you were the younger of the two of us?" Cheeky grin on his face as he ran his hand over Ricky's stomach, Dani whispered in his ear, "does that mean you're too tired for this?" Wrapping his fingers around Ricky's morning glory, chuckling at the sounds coming from the younger man, suddenly wide awake, as he started flicking his wrist. 

"Daniiii," whining as he dug his fingers into the sheet. 

"Hmm?" Slowing his movements and loosening his grip on Ricky, Dani put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Want something?" 

"Yes...you," thrusting into Dani's hand, desperate for something more, "Dani!"

"Me? Really?" 

"Y-y-yes!...FUUUCK! Dani!" Screaming and writhing around as Dani swapped his hand for his mouth, his hot wet mouth suddenly surrounding him, almost throwing him over straight away. 

"Mmm?" Humming around Ricky's cock, suddenly feeling Ricky tightening his grip on his hair, taking charge, dictating the pace. 

"Dani!..Oh fuck Dani! Daniiiii!" Coming down Dani's throat, lying there panting trying to catch his breath as Dani trailed a line of wet, messy kisses up his body. 

"Good morning" 

"Morning," wrapping his arms around Dani's neck pulling him into a lazy kiss, "can I wake up like that everyday please?" 

"Maybe, depends how nice you are to me," sitting back on his heels taking in the view of Ricky, all ruffled hair and smooth tanned skin glistening with sweat. _I can't believe you actualy want me._ "Breakfast?" 

"Hmm," hands running down Dani's back before coming to rest on his arse, raising a cheeky eyebrow, "shower first?"

 

*

 

"What are you laughing at?" Dani huffed, stood over the stove cooking breakfast with his back to Ricky. 

"Nothing," bursting out laughing again, Dani huffing making it even funnier. 

"Don't laugh at the person cooking your breakfast." 

"I'm not," getting up and walking over to Dani, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "its just you've got shower patterns on your back." 

"What?" Turning to face Ricky, utterly confused. 

"You know how not very long ago we were in the shower and you were pressed up against the wall?" Hand beginning to trace the lines on Dani's back, "well still you've got the patterns from the tiles on your back." 

 "You're gonna have patterns on your backside if you don't pack it in," waving the spatula in Ricky's direction, wriggling free from his grip, trying not to burn breakfast. 

"Ooh promises, promises," slapping Dani's arse, smirking at the yelp from the smaller man before sitting back down at the table as Dani dished up. 

 "So, is there anything you fancy doing while you're here?" Dani smiled, linking their fingers across the table as Ricky finished the last of his omelette.

"Well, there was one thing I was hoping to do," cheeky grin on his face, Ricky winked, "something I was hoping to do lots and lots." 

"Oh yeah?" Putting his coffee down Dani moved to sit on Ricky's lap, "and what pray tell is that?" 

"Get all sweaty with you," Ricky sucked a red mark onto Dani's collarbone. 

"Now that, I think can be arranged fairly easily," pecking a kiss to Ricky's lips, Dani stood up, picking up the pots and slowly loading them into the dishwasher, feeling the younger man's eyes on his back and arse, both only wearing boxers. Taking Ricky's hand and leading him out into the hallway, "if fact very easily, come with me." Walking them down into the garage/gym, Dani stopped next to the treadmill, "see lots of opportunities to get all sweaty in here." 

"Oh jajaja very funny."

"What? Did you have something else in mind?" 

"Hmm I did, but I've got no objections to bending you over a treadmill and fucking you senseless in here instead," pressing Dani up against the side of the treadmill, hands beginning to wander.

"God you're lethel," turning to face Ricky, hands coming to rest on his arse, "but it may surprise you to know that I don't keep condoms and lube in here, so that idea will have to wait."

"Shame, so what are our options then?" 

"Either get dressed and get sweaty in here, or," hands disappearing into Ricky's boxers, fingers digging into his arse. 

"Or?" 

"Or, we can get naked and get all sweaty in bed?" 

 

*

 

"So where does everyone think you are this week anyway?" Dani asked, cuddled into Ricky's side, head resting on his chest, fingertips tracing patterns on the other man's arm, the pair of them curled up under blankets in the boot of Dani's car, looking out at the city all lit up. Ricky having decided it was an important part of his trip to Geneva after Dani had explained the whole why was Reena in the boot of his car story. 

"Just said I was going away on my own for a few days," Ricky smiled, leaning down to kiss Dani's forehead. 

"And everyone bought that?" 

"Yeah eventually, I told them I wanted a few days to myself before the start of the season and now was the only time I could get away. What do Reena, Eric and co think you're up to this week." 

"Getting sweaty in the gym, and eating a bit better than this," he took another slice of pizza, leaving the last one for Ricky. 

"Well we have been getting all sweaty in your gym."

"True, but I don't think letting you fuck me over the rowing machine quite counts." 

"Still exercise, and there's still time to work off this pizza," teasing tone, Ricky slipped a hand under Dani's shirt, his cold fingers making the older man shiver. 

"Not here!" 

"There's nobody around," other hand now finding its way into Dani's jeans. 

"Still no," untangling himself from Ricky, Dani sat up, hands going around his neck pulling him into a soft kiss, "sorry but no." 

"What are you doing?" Frowning as Dani clambered out of the car, worried he'd upset him. 

"I said not here, I didn't say not at all, and I can't drive us home very well if I'm sat in the boot can I?" 

_Home? Not 'back to mine' but home._

"You'd never reach the pedals!" 

"Cheeky fucker, be nice or I might change my mind and kick you out at the airport." 

"Sorry," pulling the smaller man into a quick kiss, before pulling away, filthy grin on his face, "but I've always found that being bad feels so good." 

Cracking a hand down on Ricky's arse, Dani practically growled at him, "get in the fucking car, now!"

 

*

 

Pushing Ricky face first on to the bed, their clothes already shed somewhere in the hall, Dani pounced on him, pinning him to the bed as he started his assault on his neck, kissing and biting until he found  _that_ spot that made his breath hitch. Working his way down Ricky's back, nipping harsh marks before soothing them with his tongue until he reached the younger man's arse. Hands moving to cup his arse, gently running them over the soft skin, before suddenly smacking down on his cheeks, chuckling at the muffled noises falling from Ricky's mouth.

 "More?" Leaning down pressing a messy kiss to each cheek. 

"Y-y-yessss, pleassse!" Managing to lift his head from the pillow just enough to be understood, Ricky wailed and dropped his head again as Dani's cracked down on him again. "Mmmmrrrr." 

"Lift," taping his hands against Ricky's hips placing a pillow under him, his face still pushed into the pillow, arms too shaky to hold him up, whimpering when his tip grazed the pillows Dani placed under his hips.

Smacking his hands down again this time Dani pulled his cheeks apart, blowing cool breeze down Ricky's crack, loving the way goosebumps formed on his skin, before tentatively flickering his tongue over his hole. 

 "FckkkkDnniiii!" Spurred on by Ricky's needy moans, Dani's tongue became firmer, bossier, teasing him as it pressed against his hole with intent. "Fuck...Daniiii...morrrrrre."

 "More?" Pressing a kiss to the small of his back, letting Ricky catch his breath. 

"Yes, please." 

Slicking his fingers with lube, loving the way the younger man shivered at just the sound of the cap snapping open, a curious finger teasing his hole, before slowly sliding inside him, slowly, painfully slowly fucking Ricky with his finger. Eventually adding another finger, other hand pressed onto his back stopping his writhing from causing them both from injury. Sliding his fingers in and out a few times before crooking them, giving his prostate the lightest of rubs. Picking up his pace as the noises coming from Ricky, now completely incapable of speech, got more and more desperate. 

Smirking at the way Ricky wailed as he removed his fingers, Dani leaned over to whisper in his ear, "are you ready for me Baby?" 

"Ysssssss." 

"Okay Baby," kissing Ricky's shoulder, one last moment of tenderness before Dani rolled a condom down his length, lining himself up at Ricky's entrance, slowly pushing into him making them both moan. 

"Do you know how good you feel around my cock? So tight. So perfect." Gripping Ricky's hips so tight he left little bruises, Dani began thrusting his hips picking up a fast, almost brutal rhythm, hitting the younger man's prostate on every stroke. The sounds coming from Ricky as he got nearer and nearer the edge, just noise now, pushing Dani closer as he reached around to grab Ricky's cock, tugging roughly, "come on Baby, come for me." 

Moaning loudly as his came in Dani's hand, the older man thankful (not for the first time that week) that his neighbours weren't within ear shot, clenching around him pulling him over with him, whining when Dani pulled out. 

Collapsing next to Ricky, Dani pulled him close to him, wrapping his arms around him, "Ricky, you okay Baby?" 

"Mmm," still struggling with forming actual words. 

"Ricky?" 

"Y-y-yeah, 'mazin."

"Sure?" Smiling as he pressed a kiss to Ricky's hair.

"Mmm, you?"

"Perfect, just perfect," pulling Ricky tighter to him, drawing him into a soft lazy kiss, "lie here for a bit, then we'll shower, okay?" 

"'Kay." 

_I could stay here forever._

 

 

 


	17. Siblings

**Sepang Test 2**

 

"Reeeeena!" Running up behind her and lifting her up, he chuckled

"Put me down Pedrosa, you fucking idiot!" 

"Charming, haven't seen you for weeks and I get called a fucking idiot, meanie Rix." 

"Well that is what you get for creeping up on people in hotel bars!" 

"Oh right, like you've never done anything stu..." 

"...Play nicely you two!" Dani shook his head, the other two having attracted quite a few curious looks from other guests.

"She started it!" 

"I did not! You..." 

"...My God its like travelling with 5 year olds. Behave." Sighing, signalling the barman, he ordering his and his brother's drinks.

"Yes Dani," putting on their best childish pouts and trying not to laugh, Reena and Eric stared at him like two kids who'd been sent to the headmaster until Dani eventually laughed.

"So how are you Reena?" Eric wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm good thanks hun, how's everything with you?" 

"I'm fine thanks," picking up the tray of drinks, Eric wandered off in search of a spare table.

"Dani, how're you?" moving to hug him Reena chuckled, "I see you left Lorenzo's scarf collection alone this time?"

"Eric's right you are a meanie Rykschenkovich!" Going back to pouting, Dani crossed his arms and looked up at her.

"Come on Dinky," grabbing his arm and dragging him after Eric.

"Did I hear something about Lorenzo's scarf collection Rix?" Eric looked at her all confused as she sat down next to him on one of the big comfy sofas in the bar.

"Oh," taking great pleasure in realising Eric had not been told about the scarf incident, Reena grinned, "so you don't know the story of the sca..."

"...Don't you dare!" Sat opposite them Dani turned bright red, knowing no amount of protesting would stop Reena from telling the story.

"Wow bro you're really not making me wanna it hear it less!" Eric laughed at the death glare he got from his older brother before turning back to Reena, "so the story of the scarf, was this here or in Geneva?"

"Here, last night before we came home, we went for dinner at the beach, and then Pol, Aleix, Laura, Ricky, Jorge and Alex turned up because I'd told Laura about it the day before and they decided to check it out. So we're on the beach, Jorge had to bring Alex back here because he was that smashed he couldn't stand up, in fact he could barely sit up, Laura and Aleix had sloped off somewhere else. While I'm helping Jorge put Alex in the car, because nobody else would help," giving Dani a pointed look, "him sat over there, and Ricky decided they would walk to the shop to get some more booze because Ricky had drunk it all."

"Walk to the shop? As in the shop he left me at once?"

"Oh yes! And I should point out he was sober and thought a nice 10 mile walk would be a good idea!

"I hate you!" Sinking further and further into the sofa Dani wanted the ground to just open up beneath him, Reena knowing was bad enough but Reena AND Eric would be a disaster, the two people who would tease him most out of anyone he knew.

"No you don't! Anyway so there's just me and Pol left on the beach..."

"That reminds me Rix!"

"Not the time Pedrosa, or the place, I will tell you later," craning her neck round trying to work out if she knew any of the people sat around her, not wanting to be talk of the paddock, again.

"Tell him what?" Eric's eyes lit up even more at the hint of more gossip.

"I'll tell you both later, when there's less ears around."

"Oooh sounds interesting."

"Anyway," silencing the brothers, getting back to her story, "Dani and Ricky had gone on a walk to the shop, so me and Pol are sat waiting for them, then Aleix and Laura came back, and we waited some more, then eventually I ran him to see where they were."

"Please don't."

"About the fifth time I rang him he finally answers, and they're back at the hotel, and he starts trying to convince me that Ricky was ill so they just came back, whilst moaning and whining down the phone before hanging up."

"Oh my God Dani!" Laughing at his brother who had almost curled up in a ball dying of embarrassment.

"No, no it gets better! So they picked up some women and brought them back here. The next morning he comes down for breakfast, baring in mind its the hottest day of the week so far, and he's wearing the most tacky, gaudy, horrible scarf I've ever seen in my life, trying to convince me it is part of his own personal scarf collection. And I would have believed him, actually I wouldn't have, if it weren't for the fact it still had the price tag on from the hotel gift shop!"

"You idiot!"

"His neck was a mess, he looked like a vampire's chew toy!" Wiping her eyes, crying with laughter, Dani's embarrassment and Eric's shock making everything even funnier.   

"Okay, okay, okay, now everyone knows, can we get over it please?" 

"No!" Replying in unison Reena and Eric burst out laughing again, "think about it this way," evil grin taking over Reena's face, "we might forget about the same time as we forget about you jumping into bed with Grandma Olga!" That set Eric off again, almost falling off the sofa as memories of  _that_ night came back to him. 

"You know I have plenty of stories on both of you?" Trying to claw back something Dani smirked, face having gone from crimson to a dark pink feeling like h was getting somewhere.

"True, but we make arses of ourselves all the time, so its less entertaining, its just normal for us." 

"Exactly, and," giggling as worry overtook Dani's face, wondering what story she would pull out next, "we go for quantity, you go for quality. None of the stuff we do comes close to you!" 

"That's not true, I can think of plenty of things you two have done that's worse than me." 

"That's the difference though, me and Reena are a lot harder to embarass than you." 

 *

Ricky: I hate to interupt your sibling bonding time, but I miss you :( xx

Dani: Miss you too :( Interupt away they're driving me mad! Xx

Ricky: They? There's more than you and Eric? Xx

Dani: Reena, she's practically our sister! What you doing? Xx

Ricky: Oh I see. And nothing, just laid on my big empty bed missing you xx

Dani: Give me 10 mins to try and escape the gruesome twosome xx

*

"Right well now you two have told each other all your stories about me I am going to go stick my face in some bleach see if my skin will return to a normal colour." 

"Aww come on don't be like that Dinky," fluttering her eyelashes at him and sticking out a pet lip, "we're sorry, aren't we?" Elbowing Eric. 

"Nope. Ow!" Wincing as Reena kicked him. 

"Seriously I'm gonna go up, see you tomorrow Meanie Rix," reaching down to hug her and kiss her check, before turning to his brother, "have you got your key, because I'm not getting up to let you in after you lose a drinking competition against the Russian one here!"  _Mainly because I won't be there._

"You think so little of us don't you?" Reena clutched her chest, mock outrage on her face. 

"No I just know you both well enough to know what happens when you're left together, unsupervised!" 

"Pfft, you know nothing" 

"Eric, keys?" 

"Yes , I've got my keys! Go, fuck off get your beauty sleep!" 

 

*

 

"Hey," grinning as he opened the door, Ricky quickly found himself barrelling back into the room as Dani threw himself at the younger man, arms around his neck, pulling him into a messy, desperate kiss, as Ricky's hands went to his hips, fingertips digging in, pulling their bodies flush together. 

"Hi, missed you," smiling Dani traced his fingers over Ricky's face, staring at him and taking in every feature, every line, every blemish of his skin, as though it had been two years not two days since they'd seen each other.

"Missed you too, and your cute arse," hands moving to squeeze Dani's arse. 

"I'm starting to think you only want me for my cute arse?" Raising an eyebrow at the younger man. 

"Not just your cute arse, although it is a nice perk," winking before pecking a kiss to the other man's lips, "and there are lots and lots of other reasons I want you." 

"Really? Maybe you should tell me more of these reasons," chuckling as Ricky yawned then blushed slightly, Dani's voice became softer, "or maybe we should just go to bed sleepyhead?" 

"Sorry, I feel bad, I invited you over and now I'm falling asleep on you." 

"Don't feel bad Baby, its been a long couple of days. We could put a movie on, get snuggled up in bed and fall asleep, how's that sound?" 

"Mmm," nuzzling into Dani's neck, "sounds perfect."

 

*

 

@ericpedrosa             _insta.pic_ Drinks and catch up with my sister from another mister @reenarixfilm #friends #family #picoftheday #Malaysia #Sepang #MotoGP #Hotel #Bar #happy #drinks #wine #cute #fun 

@ReenaRixFilm         @ericpedrosa sister from another mister??? 

@ericpedrosa            @reenarixfilm you've been like a sister to us for years! 

@ReenaRixFilm         @ericpedrosa yeah but now its gone public!

 

*

 

Pol: Hi sweetheart :) xx

Reena: Hi darling, you okay? Xx

Pol: Yeah thanks, you? Xx

Pol: Are you busy? Xx

Reena: I'm fine :) just having a few drinks with Eric (we lost Dani!) Why? Xx

Pol: I just wanted to see you, but I don't want to disrupt your night xx

Reena: You're not disrupting, you're saving me xx

Reena: Another bottle of wine and we'll have had enough to start our usual drinking competition! Xx 

Pol: Usual drinking competition? Xx

Reena: Don't ask! I have half a glass of wine left, give me 15 mins to finish it and escape xx

Reena: You in your room? Xx

Pol: I am but Mari's here too, depends if you want to meet her now? (Its ok if you don't) xx

Reena: Can I meet her tomorrow when I've had some sleep and am sober? Is that ok? Xx

Pol: Of course :) So your room? Xx 

Reena: My room. I'll text when I escape from Eric xxx

 

*

 

"Right," picking up her glass and downing the rest of her wine, "I'm off too." 

"Oh yeah, and where you of to?" Have been eyeing her up suspiciously since she put her phone down. 

"To bed," rolling her eyes at Eric, knowing him well enough to know what was coming. 

"I bet you are," winking at her. 

"Don't start." 

"Well someone's put a smile on your face," laughing as she blushed slightly, "I knew it! So who is it?" 

"I'll tell you tomorrow, goodnight." 

"Night Rixxy," hugging her and kissing her cheek before she stood up and tuned towards the door, grabbing her hand, "oh and Reena, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" 

"Now that doesn't leave much out does it?" Pulling her hand free, grinning to herself as she walked away. 

 

*

Reena: I've escaped! Xx

* 

 

"Its open!" Shouting to whoever was knocking on her door, fairly sure she knew who it was. 

"Hola," walking into the room Pol grinned at the sight of Reena, sat on the little sofa, heels kicked off and legs tucked up under her, reading her book, her hair tied up in a messy bun, still in her smart black shorts and and long flowery sleeveless top, looking completely relaxed and content. 

"Hi," smiling as she looked up and saw him walking towards her, looking him up and down, tight jeans and tighter t-shirt combined with multiple glasses of wine making her bite her lip as she gestured to the vacant spot next to her. 

"You alright Sweetheart?" Sitting down next to her, loving the way she instinctively snuggled into his side as he put an arm around her. 

"Good thanks, you?" Snaking her arms around his waist, fingertips teasing the little bit of exposed skin just above his waistband. 

"Better now," kissing her forehead, smiling to himself at the little contented sigh that fell from her as she relaxed into him a bit more. "I've got a present for you." 

"Ooh," sitting up straighter so she could see his face, excited like a small child at Christmas, "really?"

"Yes," putting the little silver gift bag he'd had in his other hand down on her lap, hand coming to rest on her thigh, watching her face light up even more, "Happy Birthday Reena."

"Aw, thank you, you didn't have to."

"I know, I wantedto though."

Opening and reading the card taped to the front of the bag, a tortoise on the front saying 'sorry its late', the inside signed by Pol, Aleix, Laura, Ricky and Mari, and even Eina, "aww and a paw print from Eina!"

Smiling into a soft kiss, glad such a simple small touch could make her so happy. "Yeah, Eina wanted to sign it too."

"Does that mean I'm Eina approved?" 

"I think it does Sweetheart," brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face, just looking into her eyes for a moment before kissing her again. "No escaping now, she'll hunt you down."

"Yay! Wouldn't want to anyway." 

"I'm glad. Now open your present," almost as excited as she was as he watched her unwrapping the box that had been inside the bag. 

 "Okay, okay..." collapsing into fits of laughter Reena pulled the microphone out of the box, "thank you darling." 

"There's more," pulling her closer, grinning as she unwrapped the cigarette lighter and tin, both with 'I ♥ Barcelona' engraved on them, "oh and I checked, the lighter works." 

"Thank you," smiling, running her fingers over the lettering on the tin.

"Do you like them, or are they just really cheesy?"

"Yes!" 

"Which?" 

"Yes its cheesy," placing her hands on his face, smiling at the crestfallen look on his face, "but its also really sweet, and I really like them, and I also have a replacement mic too." Pressing their lips together, tentative at first until his tongue was flickering along her bottom lip, asking and gaining entry to her mouth, until Pol's phone starting ringing, the pair of them jumping apart like scalded cats. "You should get that." 

"Doesn't matter," looking at his phone, feeling a twinge of guilt when he saw Carlota's name flashing up on screen. 

"Just answer it," sighing as she stood up Reena headed to the bathroom. 

"Hello."

_"What you doing?"_

"What?" 

_"What are up to?"_

"Right now I'm talking to you." 

_"Not funny."_

"What do you want Carlota?" 

_"I want to know why you're not in the photos with Mariona, Laura and Aleix?"_

"What photos?"

_"The ones of them in the bar, the ones on Instagram! Why haven't you seen them? Where are you? Who are you with?"_

"I was asleep, in bed, on my own." 

_"Oh, right."_

"Have I answered all your questions? Can I go now?" 

 _"Suppose, bye_ _then."_  

 

"Hey," getting up as Reena came out the bathroom, Pol walked over to her, pulling her reluctantly into a hug, relieved when he felt her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry Sweetheart." 

"Don't be," sounding scared and younger than her years, "I knew what I was getting myself into."  _I just never realised it would feel like this._

"Still not fair on you though, won't be for long, I promise."  _And I don't ever wanna see you looking that scared again._  

"Its fine Babe." 

"Soon, I will end it with her soon," moving  to tilt her head so their eyes met, "I promise." 

"I know." Letting him lead her over to the bed, lying down half draped over him, nothing else said for a while, just lying there in each other's arms, both hoping that everything would turn out fine in the end. 

 

* 

 

Jumping in fright (again) as Pol's phone went off, both of them having fallen asleep curled up on Reena's bed. Looking at his phone, Pol let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in, "Its my sister...Hi." 

_"Hi. Are you still with Reena?"_

"Yeah, why? Are you okay?" 

_"I'm fine, its just you've locked me out the room."_

"Oh fuck sorry I forgot, I won't be long." 

 

"Mariona's locked out of our room, I'll just go and let her in."

"Its okay, you should go anyway, I need to sleep." 

"I don't like leaving you when you're upset," squeezing her hands, just wanting to stay there with her all night, but knowing why he shouldn't.

"Its fine, seriously I'm okay" 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, sure. Go see your sister," leaning to kiss him, "I'll see you both tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow Sweetheart," untangling himself and getting up, "Goodnight Babe, sweet dreams." 

"Goodnight Darling." 

 

*

 

Pol: I'm really sorry. I promise things will be different soon. Things will be better soon. Goodnight Sweetheart xx

Reena: I know. I knew what I was getting myself into when I arranged to meet up last week. It will be worth it in the end. Night Darling xx

 

 

 


	18. Siblings Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting, it really does mean a lot ♥
> 
> I'm not really happy with this one at all, but I need it to get to things in the next couple of chapters, so I apologise in advance!

"Ricky," prodding the younger man half laid on him, "Ricky, come on Baby wake up."

"Asfgthj," burying his face further into the other man's chest.

"I completely agree," chuckling at Ricky's sleepy mumbles, "get up sleeping beauty."

"Don't want to."

"I have to go," fingers playing with Ricky's hair, smiling at the little contented sighs coming from him. 

"Then I'm definitely not moving," arms wrapping around Dani's waist, squeezing him as he kissed his chest. 

"Ricky," sighing, hands moving to cup Ricky's face, tilting his head up so their eyes met, the big, sad, brown eyes looking up at him making him ache, "come on Baby, I don't want to go either." 

"Just 5 more minutes? Please," batting his eyelashes at the older man, Ricky moved, pulling Dani onto his side, lacing their fingers between them, smiling across the pillow, "just stay 5 more minutes." 

"Okay, Baby, 5 more minutes," snuggling in closer, Dani pulled them into a lazy kiss, not really leading anywhere just needing to feel close to each other. 

 

*

 

 Pol: Good morning Sweetheart :) xx

Reena: Morning :) xx

 

*

 

"So, Miss Irina," sitting down next to his brother at the table on the balcony of their room, Eric grinned, mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched Reena, stood smoking at the other end of the balcony. 

"Urgh, whenever you call me Irina I always know its gonna end badly one way or another." 

"I'm just curious as to where, perhaps more who you went running off to last night? And Daniel," shifting his gaze to his brother, trying not to laugh when his brother' eyes were suddenly filled with panic. "Same question." 

"What? I was here," feigning innocence, and hoping his face wasn't too red. 

"No you weren't." 

"Yes I was." 

"I came in, trying to be quiet so I didn't wake you up and then I tripped over your bag in the middle of the floor and landed on your bed, and you weren't in it. So where were you?" 

"How much did you have after I left?" Sitting back down at the table, Reena shook her head. 

"I'm not quite sure, I got talking to people and they kept giving me drinks." 

"And what happened after you landed on the bed?" 

"I think I fell asleep. But he definitely wasn't here," pointing at his brother looking smug. 

"I was in the bathroom you idiot," grateful Reena's questions had given him an excuse, "then I put you to bed and then went back to sleep."

"If you put me to bed then how come I woke up in your bed?" 

"Because it was easier than trying to put you in your own bed," smiling nervously, hoping Eric's memory about the previous night was fuzzy enough that he'd buy that cock and bull story. 

"Oh...right, sorry bro," face falling, Eric looked embarrassed before remembering his main point and turning back to Reena, "so Irina, where did you go?" 

"To my room," trying, and failing, to keep the smile off her face Reena blushed. 

"Is this about who I think its about?" Dani probed, knowing from her meltdown in Geneva that the subject of Pol should be approached with caution. 

"Yes," biting her lip, Eric's flicking back and forth between her and Dani. 

"So I take it things went well?" 

"They did." 

"Come on this isn't fair," Eric whinged, dying to know who Reena's mystery man was, "tell me, tell me, tell me!" 

"What are you 5?" Raising her eyebrow at him, enjoying teasing him, "act your age and I might." 

"Please, pretty please tell me Reena." 

"Fine, but only because you are being pathetic and its annoying me. You cannot tell anyone okay?" 

"Yes, yes, okay." 

"Seriously Eric, please don't tell anyone," Reena's voice turning serious making him realise how important it was to her. 

"I promise." 

"Pol Espargaro." 

"WHAT??" Jaw dropping to the floor, Pol not at all who he would have expected Reena to end up with. "Are you serious?" 

"Yes, why?" Frowning as Eric started laughing, her voice suddenly very quiet, Reena looked like a kicked puppy as Dani clipped his brother round the back of his head, telling him to behave. "What's so funny about that?"  _Because I'm not insecure enough already._

"Nothing, its just I would never have put you two together, that's all. Sorry Reen, you know I didn't mean anything by it. Wait why is it a secret?" Noticing a flicker of something akin to guilt to Reena's face, Eric became more and more intrigued. 

"Because, because,"  _because I'm a whorebag who steals other people's boyfriends._ "Because he has a girlfriend." Cringing at the expression on Eric's face, a mixture of shock and outrage, feeling Dani squeeze her hand trying at reassure her. 

"What the fuck are you playing at Reena?" Regretting the words the second they left his mouth, the hurt look on Reena's face and the disgusted look on Dani's making it even worse, Eric tried to backtrack, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." 

"Sounds like you did." 

"I just mean, I don't wanna see you get hurt, why are you getting involved with someone who has a girlfriend? You deserve better than that, I mean if he'll cheat on her what's to stop him cheating on you? How could you be so stupid?" 

"That's enough Eric!" Glaring at his brother, Dani wrapped his arms around Reena, now on the verge of tears, trying to calm her down, knowing how nervous she was about the whole thing. 

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't understand why you would put yourself through that. Again." 

"Its different this time," cringing internally, knowing disillusioned and pathetic she must sound. 

"Yeah and it was the last time too." 

"Eric!" Feeling his patience tested, stuck between his brother and best friend Dani began to wonder why he didn't just gag his brother most of the time.

"Well you know what oh wise little adopted brother of mine, if it all goes to shit, I'll make sure I come straight to you so you can say 'I told you so' how's that sound?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Fuming Eric stormed out, leaving Dani to look after Reena, hugging her as tears ran down her cheeks. 

 

* 

 

"So I was thinking cocaine is probably preferable to heroin, what do you think?" 

"Hmm, yeah whatever you think." 

"Okay, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing? Really? You do realise you just agreed that I should start doing cocaine?" Laughing at the look of horror and 'what the fuck' responses from her older brother, Mariona shook her head. "What's wrong? You've been in a weird mood all morning." 

"Its just..." trailing off, not really knowing where to begin, Pol shrugged.

"Girl trouble?" 

"Yeah." 

"Which one?" 

"Both." 

"What's happened?" Sighing and moving from where she was laid on her bed to sit next to her brother on the sofa, arranging them so he was using her legs as a pillow. "Talk to me brother."

"You know how I went to meet up with Reena in Barca the other night?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"Well we talked, and I told her I was going to end in with Carlota, which I am, but its a bit difficult when I'm here and she's in Morocco. Reena was okay with that, she just said we can't get together yet, which I understand. Then last night when I was with Reena, Carlota rang wanting to know why I wasn't in the photos with you lot on insta, and it upset Reena a bit." 

"Ah, what did she say?" 

"Just that she knew what she was getting into from the start, but she just looked and sounded so scared." 

"Then what happened?" 

"We just ended up curled up together on her bed and fell asleep, then woke up when you phoned." 

"She probably is scared, she's putting all her faith in you that you're gonna leave Carlota, that you're not gonna string her along, that you're gonna treat her right. All of that is really scary." 

"I know, I just, I don't know how to make it better right now, other than ringing Carlota right now and telling her its over...I could call her right now and te..."

"...No you can't!" Interupting Pol, torn between laughing and being outraged, "you can't just ring her up and dump her." 

"Yeah I know, I just, I made such a mess and I wanna make it right, I need to make it right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well Carlota gets back from Morocco in 2 weeks, so I guess I have to wait until then," sighing, hating the way things had turned out, Pol sounded unsure, "am I a horrible person?" 

"No, of course you're not, come here," hugging him, Mariona kept her voice soft and reassuring, not used to seeing her big brother so vulnerable and unhappy. "You are my favourite person in the world, if you were a horrible person you wouldn't be stressing yourself out like this." 

"You think?"

"I do. Can I ask you something?" 

"Yes, of course you can." 

"Why did you stay with Carlota if you're so unhappy?" 

"Because I didn't want to be alone, I did everything I could to try and make her happy, and it still wasn't enough, I couldn't make her love me. I didn't...I didn't think, I didn't think anyone else would want to be with m-m-me." Voice suddenly very quiet, "that's pathetic isn't it?" 

"No, of course it isn't," sighing trying to find the right words. "So what changed your mind?" 

"Reena did," smiling at the memory of his first proper conversation with Reena, "she made me realise I could be happy, that I deserve to be happy." 

"You really like her don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do," grin that could only be described as goofy spreading across his face, "I really do, everything just feels right with her." 

"Aww, bless," tone teasing, enjoying seeing her brother happy, "so when do I get to meet her?" 

"Whenever you want, come for lunch with us if you want?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that, you sure Reena won't mind me tagging along?"

"I don't think so, I'll text her make sure." 

 

Pol: Hi. Are we still on for lunch? Is it ok if Mariona joins us?xx

Reena: Hi. Yes and yes of course :) xx

Pol: See you soon sweetheart :) xx

 

"Yeah she said yes of course," grinning again, happy at the enthusiam from both Reena and Mariona about meeting each other. "And be nice, she's nervous enough as it is." 

"I'm always nice! Cheeky!" Elbowing his ribs, " _you_ should be nice to me otherwise I might just start telling Reena stories from when we were kids, you know like that time at the beach when you..." 

"...No, no, no! Do not tell her that story, ever!" 

 "Well be nice to me big brother and I won't!"

 


	19. Pedrosa Problems

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

 

Flinching as he heard the door slamming shut, Dani hugged Reena even tighter as her tears started to fall, shushing her trying to calm her down as she gripped his shirt, "shh, Reena its okay, its okay." 

"S-s-sorry." 

"Hey, don't be sorry, you've done nothing to be sorry for," moving to cup her face, thumbing away her tears, "don't worry about Eric, you know what he's like, he'll come around." Relieved when she nodded and laid her head on his chest, releasing her grip on him slightly, Dani kissed her forehead, "you okay Babes?" 

"Y-yeah," hesitating slightly, Reena looked up at Dani, "do you think I'm being stupid?" 

"No, I don't. I think you're being very brave, and I think you and Pol will be very happy together."

"Really?" 

"Yes, its obvious to anyone whose been around either of you recently that you're both crazy about each other." 

"I really like him," grinning, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

"I know," smiling, nudging her with his elbow, Dani's tone was teasing, "you still haven't told me what happened with him in Barca, it obviously went well." 

"It did. We talked, a lot, he said he's going to end it with Carlota, once they're both in the same country."  

"Where is she anyway? I thought she'd be watching him like a hawk." 

"Marakesh I think, and no she's given Laura and Mariona the task of spying on me and Pol." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yup, Laura forwarded the conversation to me, look," taking her phone out of her pocket, showing Dani the messages, laughing at his expressions ranging from amused to horrified.

"Fucking hell!" 

"Yeah, thing is she's kind of right."

 "You know she'll be after your blood when he leaves her." 

"Pfft I can handle her, but it is part of the reason I told Pol we can't get together straight away, other part is he needs to be sure this is what he really wants." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I need him to be sure he wants to be with me, not that he just wants to be with someone who isn't her."

"Nah, you can tell by the way he looks at you, its you he wants." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like you're the most precious thing on earth." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he does," smiling at the way Reena's face lit up, Dani had never seen her so happy with someone new.

"He text me to say good morning, nobody's ever done that before. He even drew a paw print from Eina in my birthday card because it would make me smile, it feels like I've known him years." 

"You're right for each other, you really are." Taking a sip of his coffee, scrunching his face up when he realised it had gone cold. "So you abandoned Eric to go cosy up with Pol last night?" 

"A little bit," making an 'eek' face before realising something, "and where did you go running off to?" 

I-I-I told you, iwashere," face turning bright red, Dani knew he couldn't bullshit Reena the way he could Eric. 

"Bollocks, I saw the look on your face when Eric asked, why do you think I asked him how drunk he was?" 

"Yeah, thanks for that." 

"So who is she? Or he?"

"Well, I...I met someone, but I, the thing is..." 

"...You don't have to tell me his name if you don't want to." 

"How'd you know its a he?" 

"Because if it was a woman you wouldn't be getting all jittery. So someone in the paddock?" 

"Yeah," grinning like an idiot just thinking about Ricky, about how they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms the night before, how he'd woken up with him still asleep on his chest, murmering in his sleep, "someone in the paddock." 

"Same someone who destroyed your neck last time?" Giggling as Dani's face went bright red again. 

"Yes, well Ricky met this girl and was on about getting a taxi back, so I offered to drive them back and it gave me chance to see him."

"You really like him?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well tell your face then because its saying you do!" 

"It was just sex at first, but then he came to Geneva after you left and it felt like, more, you know what I mean? But we never talked about it. And then last night we just watched a film and cuddled, and it wasn't like urgh I can't believe we're doing this instead of fucking, but like oh my God I can't believe I get to do this with you." 

"Then you need to talk to him." 

"But what if he doesn't feel the same? What do I do then, just say thanks for the best sex of my life and walk away?" 

"Well you won't know until you talk to him will you? You never know he might feel the same, and if he doesn't, then at least you're another frog down on your way to finding your prince." 

"But the best sex I've ever had Reena, the best!" 

"Think of it this way, if he's not the one, then when you do find the one the sex will be even better." 

"I don't think that's possible, seriously, he does this thing with his tongue..." 

"...Alright, alright! I don't need the gory details!" 

"Prude!" 

"Not wanting to know what he does to your dick or your arsehole with his tongue does not make me a prude. Anyway, you're the one who gets all embarassed talking about vibrators!"

"We are not having that conversation again!" 

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, talk to him!" 

"About vibrators!?" 

"Idiot! Now some of us have lunches to get to."

 

*

 

"Peace offering?" Sheepish look on his face, Eric put the glass of wine down in front of Reena, Dani having ~~made himself scarce~~  snuck off to see Ricky. 

"Hmm?" 

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning, its none of my business, I shouldn't said anything." Carrying on when Reena said nothing, "you know I love you to bits right? I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Well right now the only one hurting me is you." 

"I know and I'm really sorry." 

"Apology accepted," Reena picked up the wine glass, clinking it with Eric's before taking a sip and screwing her face up, "actually apology rejected, this wine is shit! What the fuck is this, other than cheap and horrible?" 

"Cheeky cow! What do you want?" 

"Rosé, bottle of!" 

"Wine's only classy when you drink it by the glass Rixxie!" Standing up, picking up the rejected wine glass. 

"Just get going to the bar Pedrosa, chippy choppy!"

"I best get all the gossip from your lunch date if I'm buying you bottles of wine!"

 

*

 

"Ricky," feeling himself pulled closer, his back pressed against the younger man's chest as his lips pressed teasing, delicate, barely there kisses to his neck. Them having wound up laid on the floor naked, kissing session on the sofa (both promising to behave since they had testing the next day) eventually giving way to wandering hands and blow jobs, until Ricky finally pinned Dani to the floor and fucked him, leaving them both covered in carpet burns and bruises. "Ricky?" 

"Mmm?" Humming against Dani's skin, fingers tracing patterns on the older man's arms, "you alright Baby?" 

"Yeah," floundering for a moment, Reena's words going round and round in his brain 'you need to talk to him', 'he might feel the same', before bottling it, "shower?" 

"I've got a better idea," scooping Dani up and carrying him into the bathroom, gently putting him down on the side of the massive corner bath and running the water, "how about a hot bath, then room service." 

"Sounds like a plan," smiling, pulling Ricky into a soft kiss. 

"Do you know which of this stuff is which?" Ricky riffled through the basket of bath products, eventually opting for throwing most of it in and hoping for the best when they realised neither of them knew what was what. Taking Dani's hand and helping him into the bath, him sore and moving gingerly after their rough session on the bedroom floor, before joining him, letting the older man lean into him, supporting him and kissing his forehead. "You okay?" 

"Mmm, perfect," relaxing into Ricky's side, the hot water starting to sooth his aching body, "you?" 

"Yeah, same Baby," gently massaging soap into Dani's body, smiling at the little contented sighs coming from him as the smaller man began to relax a bit more. 

 

*

 

"Dani?" Taking in the view of Dani laid in his arms, half asleep, smiling at the bruises jumping out at him, stark against the crisp white bedding, but would be hidden by leathers. 

"Yeah?" Looking up, locking eyes with Ricky, Dani smiled. 

"Erm,"  _I like you, like really like you and I want you to be my boyfriend properly. But I'm terrified you don't feel the same._ "Night." 

"Night Baby."  _What were you going to say?_

 

 

 

 


	20. Can We Keep Her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally happy with this, hopefully its alright.  
> Enjoy? :)

"Hey," smiling as he opened the door, Pol stepped back letting Reena enter the room, wrapping his arms around her as soon as the door was shut. 

"Hi," taking a deep breath as she leaned into him, Reena tried to calm her nerves. 

"I'm sorry about last night Sweetheart," pulling her even tighter to him Pol pressed a kiss to her hair. 

"It doesn't matter Babe," pulling him into a quick but reassuring kiss, Reena smiled, "seriously, it doesn't matter now." 

"I'm still sorry," releasing his grip on Reena slightly, Pol looked at her properly for the first time, dressed in a simple knee length, black, strapless dress with red and gold oriental details, and plain black sandals. "You look so beautiful Ree." 

"Thank you," blushing slightly as she looked him up and down, him wearing plain blue jeans and navy shirt, Reena smiled, "you don't look too bad yourself."

 "Thank you, ready?" Taking her hand, small gesture but Pol hoped it would calm Reena's nerves a bit. 

Taking another deep breath, "yep, think so." Reena let Pol lead her through the room and out onto the balcony where Mariona was sat at the little table, looking decidedly less nervous than Reena. 

"Reena this is my sister Mari, Mari this is Reena," stepping back after introducing the two women, Pol smiled as Reena and Mari hugged before sitting down together. 

  _Well at least you're not running a mile or killing each other, that's always a good sign._

"Its nice to finally meet you," Mariona smiled at the older woman, trying to put her at ease, nerves clear in her face, "I've heard so much about you Reena Rix." 

"Eek, is that a good thing?" Glancing sideways at Pol as he sat down between them, giving his sister a look that said 'behave', Reena smiled, "its nice to meet you too."

"Depends who you ask," cringing at the look of panic on Reena's face, her having not realised it was meant to be a joke, Mariona shook her head, reaching across to grip Reena's hand that was resting on the table. "Reena, you don't have to be so scared of me, I'm not Carlota nor am I going to run off and report everything back to her." 

"Sorry," flushing bright red Reena tried to shrug it off, "I just get nervous around people sometimes." 

"Seriously there's no need Reena..." Interupted by her phone ringing, Mariona excused herself and disappeared back inside to answer it. 

Feeling Pol's arms around her pulling her closer, Reena groaned as she buried her face in his chest.

"Its okay Sweetheart," chuckling at Reena mumbling into his chest, "she's right though, you need to relax a bit Babe, she's not gonna bite you!" 

"I know, its just..." Trailing off, not really sure where she was going with that train of thought. 

"Where's all this doubt come from Ree?" Pulling properly onto his lap before one of them fell off their chair, Pol laced their fingers together as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't know," sighing, nerves finally starting to disipate a bit. 

"What's going on? Talk to me Beautiful," kissing her forehead as she tried to speak a few times before finally finding the words. 

"I just, I had a bit of a row with Eric earlier and, I don't know, I was already nervous but he made it so much worse." 

"Why?" 

"He just..." Pausing as Mariona came back outside, "I'll tell you later." 

Sitting back down and watching her brother and Reena for a moment, Mariona smiled warmly at them.  _You're just so right together._

 

*

 

"Oh no, no!" Leaning over the table, trying to clam his sister's mouth shut as she began telling yet another embarrassing story, Pol's face turned crimson. 

"Spoil sport," wiping her cheeks, having cried laughing at Mariona's previous story. 

"Whose side are you on?" Pouting, glad Reena had finally relaxed and that she and Mariona were getting on well, but wishing they were bonding over something other his embarrassment. 

"Your's obviously," fluttering her eyelashes as she pressed a finger against Pol's lip, pushing his petted lip back in, an evil grin crossed Reena's face. "You got any stories about Mari?" 

"I'm glad you asked," smile spreading across Pol's face as Mariona cringed, "I do as a matter of fact." 

"I don't like you any more," mock glaring at Reena, it was now Mariona's turn to pout. 

"Yeah but you've got to give him something, he is paying for our lunch." 

"Oh am I now?" 

"Yes!" Both women replying in unison, making Pol feel like he was being ganged up on with one of them either side of him. 

"You did invite us both out for lunch, now I don't know about Spain but in Russia that usually means you are offering to buy lunch," winking at Mariona, Reena smirked. 

"Well...I, erm...I can't really argue with that can I?"  

"Exactly," Mariona chipped in, "I like this one Pol, can we keep her?" 

"I hope so Mari," taking Reena's hand under the table, resisting the urge to lean other and kiss her, Pol turned to the older woman, "I hope so." 

 

*

 

"Thank you for lunch Babe."

"Like you gave me any choice!" Curled up together on the sofa in his room, Mariona having gone to see Aleix and Laura for a while, Pol tucked a stray strand of hair behind Reena's ear as she turned to face him. 

"Well it serves you right for being mean to Mari." 

"Pfft, anyway, it wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, it was nice, your sister's lovely." 

"Yeah, to you maybe," prodding Reena's side, sulking as she started giggling thinking of all the stories Mariona had told her. 

"Aww, don't grump, its not an attractive feature, besides I now know lots of things about you that I didn't know earlier." 

"Don't," practically begging. 

"I'm sorry," leaning in to kiss him, laughing when he turned away. 

"No." 

"Come on Babe," putting a hand on either cheek, forcing him to turn back to her. 

"No, you're meanie bum Rykschenkovich, and meanie bums don't get kisses." 

"Is that so?" Moving a hand to his chest, fingers dancing over his nipples and down his stomach, teasing just above the waistband of his jeans.

"Unfair tactics Rix." 

"Fine," sitting up slightly, mischievious grin on her face. 

"Uh oh," feeling slightly nervous wondering what Reena was plotting, Pol soon found himself victim of a sneak tickle attack, her having pounced while he was distracted, having taken his eyes off her and followed her gaze when she looked towards the door. 

"Ahhh!" Screaming when he retaliated and moved to pin her to the sofa, biting her lip as he slowly trailed a finger down her chest, following one of the patterns on her dress. "So I don't get kisses but I get titted up? Maybe I should be mean more often." 

"Yeah, I didn't think this through did I?" 

"Nope," waiting until he relaxed slightly, Reena resumed her attack, managing to push him off the sofa, feeling herself pulled onto the floor with him, laughing at the whine when she straddled him, one hand pinning his wrists above his head, the other under his t-shirt. 

"O-okay, now t-that's r-r-eally unfair!" Stuttering and whining as Reena rolled her hips, cock getting very, _very_ , interested in the wriggling figure on top of him. 

"I'm sorry, I can stop if you want?" 

_"I'm back."_

Before Pol even got the chance to answer, Mariona's voice drifted in through the room, her starting chattering away and checking her phone before she looked up and stopped dead as she saw the two of them red faced and tangled up on the floor. 

"Fuck! Sorry...I, erm...I'll just..." trailing off as she turned and headed for the door. 

"Wait, its not what it looks like," leaning down, pressing a quick kiss to Pol's lips and whispering 'I win', before standing up and straightening her dress. 

"Its fine, I'll go, somewhere else." 

"No don't," kicking Pol when he grumbled, still laid on the floor, "we weren't...he was being mean so I orchestrated a sneak tickle attack in revenge." 

  _Is it bad that I'm glad we were interupted?_

 


	21. Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting it really does mean a lot! :D  
> Enjoy, let me know what you think ♥

"Right you, come on," slapping Pol's thigh as she untangled herself from his arms, Reena smiled, "we have work to do." 

"Awh, but I'm comfy here," laughing at the death glare he got from Reena. 

"Oh no, you are NOT leaving me on my own with that english idiot!" 

"Why is 'english' part of the insult? YOU are english too!" 

"Yeah but at least my english side is northern!" 

"I still don't get the north/south thing?" Mariona looked confused. 

"Heh, we don't like each other basically, and the north is the best, especially Yorkshire!" Turning back to Pol when Mariona nodded, no further explanation required, "get up Espargaro, give Mari some peace and quiet for a bit." 

"I feel very ganged up on, again," pouting as he stood up and headed for the door. 

"Good!" Mariona laughed, before she and Pol started pulling daft faces at each other, Reena stood between them giggling. "Ca...nevermind." 

"Ca?" Reena raised an eyebrow at the teenager. 

"It doesn't matter," picking up her book and curling up on her bed.

"What's up lovely?" Reena sat down next to her. 

"Weeeell, I was just wondering...if maybe I could come with you?" Looking slightly embarrassed when Reena shook her head and smiled. 

"Of course you can, come on," Reena hearded the siblings out of their room and towards the foyer to meet Bradley.

 

*

 

"Well fancy seeing you here," creeping up behind the young man and whispering in his ear. 

"Jesus Christ Pedrosa you scared me to death," hand clasped to his chest in shock, Ricky turned to face Dani. "Why are you lurking outside my room?" 

"Because, Reena is filming with Pol and Bradley, and I've managed to lose Eric to an attractive and very busty woman in the bar," stepping closer to Ricky, linking their fingers together, "so I thought I'd come and bother you for a while." 

"I'm sure I can spare you an hour or so," winking as he opened the door, checking to make sure there was nobody around to see before pulling Dani into his room. 

"Only an hour? Can't you spare me a bit longer than that?" Looking up at Ricky with his best puppy dog eyes, trying not to giggle at the look on the other man's face. 

"Don't you try and puppy dog eyes me Pedrosa!" Hands resting on Dani's hips, knowing he would give in eventually anyway. 

"Why? Because you can't resist?" Wrapping his arms around Ricky's neck and grinning. 

"Yes," pulling Dani into a soft kiss, "because I can't say 'no' to those eyes." 

"I'm sure I can make it worth your while," hands slipping under the younger man's shirt, Dani smirked at the conflict on Ricky's face. 

"I'm...sure...you...could," kissing Dani in between each word, hands finding their way to his arse, pulling him even closer. "But...what...excuse...do I...give...Jorge...for...missing...dinner?" 

"Tell him...he has to...find...someone...else...tonight. Or," fingers slowly undoing Ricky's belt, "lock the door, turn your phone off and pretend you fell asleep?" 

Pushing Dani onto the bed, Ricky grabbed his phone, turning it off on his way to check and double check the door was locked and putting the chain on it. Suddenly feeling Dani's arms around him, unbuttoning his shirt, carefully removing it and hanging it on a nearby hook before he pounced on him, pinning Ricky to the door and trailing a line of messy kisses down his back. Dropping to his knees as he yanked down the other man's jeans and boxers, staying there for a moment, letting his breath drift over Ricky's crack, loving the way he shivered at the sudden burst of warmth. 

"Dani," whimpering as he felt a finger trail up his left thigh, then the right. 

"Shh," pressing a kiss to the bottom of Ricky's back, "shh Baby." 

"Anyone could hear, ahh!" Jumping as Dani sank his teeth into his left cheek. 

"Well you best be quiet then hadn't you?" Biting his other cheek, trying not to to laugh at the strange noises coming from Ricky as he tried to stay quiet. 

"What are you laughing at?" 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"Sorry Baby," standing up on his tip toes Dani whispered in Ricky's ear, "shower? At least nobody else will hear you in there." 

 

*

 

"Right, I think I'm all set up," handing Mariona the other set of headphones, Reena smiled as she watched Pol filling in the front of the clapperboards again, catching herself when she remembered Bradley was there too. The four of them sat down a quiet back road, surrounded by fields instead of at the track this time.

"Finished!" Pol beamed, proudly showing off the clapperboards. 

"Very nice," taking them from Pol, Reena handed them to Mariona, "Now Mari your job is to snap them shut in front of the camera when I say 'action', okay?" 

"Okay," Mariona grinned, happy to be included, especially after having seen how happy her brother and Reena were together. 

"Okay, boys," turning back to the two riders, "first day of testing's finished, so I just want the pair of you to talk about, how its different from the first test, that kind of thing, okay?" 

"Yeah," Pol grinned. 

"Bradley?" 

"Yeah?" Still very nervous around Reena, Bradley shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

"Did you hear what I said?" 

"Yeah, sorry." 

"Okay, everyone ready?" Setting the camera off recording, "Action!" 

 

*

 

"Arrghhh! Cut!" Making the other three jump, Reena took her headphones off, leaving the camera rolling, "Bradley!" 

"Y-yes?" Even more nervous than he had been to start with. 

"Do you like racing motorbikes?" 

"What?" Looking between Reena and Pol, his teammate looking equally confused.

"Do. You. Like. Racing. Motorbikes?" 

"Well, yeah, obviously." 

"Well then could you please tell your face, because you look and sound like you're talking about watching paint dry! You look fucking miserable!" 

"Sorry." 

"Can we have some enthusiasm? Please? The sooner you look happy, the sooner we get finished and we can go, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Right, Take 2, big smiles, lots of excitement, aaand, Action!"

 

 

 

 


	22. Tomorrow Night

"So," breaking the silence, pressing a kiss to the back of Reena's neck, the two of them curled up on Reena's bed, Pol smiled, "I was thinking." 

"Oh, so thats what that noise was?" Sitting up and shuffling around so she was facing him, "the cogs turning." 

"Cheeky!" Ruffling her hair as he pecked a quick kiss to her lips. 

"Sorry my Darling, you were thinking?" Flattening her hair down again, scowling as Pol laughed at her. 

"Yes, I was thinking that tomorrow night we could go to the beach again, have dinner, cuddle under the stars again?" 

"That sounds great. Just me and you or all of us again?" 

"All of us? I can't keep abandoning Mari, and I won't get to see her much once the season starts." 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, it'll be nice to go out with her again, and everyone else," cuddling back into Pol's side, grinning when she felt him pull her even closer and planted a kiss in her hair, feeling safe and content.

"I'm really happy you two get on so well, Sweetheart," the affection clear in his voice, him and Mariona having talked a lot that week, his sister liking Reena too and being happy for them.

"Me too Babe, me too," snuggling further into him, them both lapsing back into comfortable silence as they turned their attention back to the film. 

 

* 

 

Reena: Hey, we're going to the beach tomorrow night *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* ;) xx 

Dinky: Forgive me I do not have my Rix code book, what are you on about? Xx

Reena: Well obviously you're invited, but if you wanted to make plans with your mystery man, Eric will be with us t the beach otherwise occupied trying to chat up the waitresses, again! Xx 

Reena: And Rix code book? Cheeky fucker I'm doing you a favour!

Dinky: Jaja sorry, but you do talk in code sometimes! Xx 

Dinky: Thank you, I may politely decline. I'll let you know tomorrow xx

Reena: You're welcome. You owe me a drink though! Xx

Dinky: I will buy you all the drinks you want! Do you think Eric remembers last time with the waitresses? Xx 

Reena: He will do when I remind him ;) xx 

Dinky: Meanie Rix xx

Reena: Yup! :D xx

 

* 

 

"Which one, tall or small?" Feeling the vibrations on his chest as the the smaller man chuckled

"What?" Putting his phone back on the bedside cabinet, Dani looked up at Ricky completely confused. 

"Reena or Eric? Which one's made you laugh?" Fingers playing with Dani's hair as he settled back into his spot, curled up with his head on Ricky's chest, arm around his waist. 

"Ah, Reena, threatening to remind Eric of something he'll probably want to forget." 

"Can I ask what?" 

"I'll tell you later," looking up at Ricky and smiling into those huge, dark eyes, eyes he was pretty sure he was in love with,  _the rest of you as well I think_ , "she also said they're all going to the beach tomorrow night, and she will keep Eric out the way for a few hours so we could spend some time together without him getting suspicious." 

"Aww that's nice or her, so cosy night in tomo...What? You told Reena?" Sitting up slightly, not sure whether he was annoyed or just shocked. 

 _Oh God please don't be mad._ "Not exactly," moving so they were both face to face, taking Ricky's hand, relieved when he didn't flinch away. "I-I, Eric asked where I was the other night and I managed to convince him I was in our room he just didn't remember because he was drunk." 

"Okay..." 

"Reena saw through it, but I just told I'd met someone, and she left it at that." 

"Right." 

"Are you mad?" Voice quiet and shaky.

 _Not mad, but now you've done the puppy eyes thing and I can't resist those eyes._ "No, of course not, just a bit shocked." 

"Sorry." 

"Its okay," pulling Dani into a reassuring kiss.  _But we really need to talk about this, I need to tell you how I feel._

"'kay." Snuggling back into Ricky's side, clinging onto him, trying to find the courage to tell him how he felt.  _I wish I wasn't so chickenshit and could just tell you how I feel._

 

_But what if you don't feel the same? How do I walk away from this._

 

 * 

 

"Ree," voice barely above a whisper as he tried to figure out if she was awake or not. "Reena?" 

"Mmm? Reena sleepy," murmuring, only really half awake, eyes still closed.

"I know Reena's sleepy," chuckling at her sleepy mumbles, Pol brushed her hair out of her face, "do you want me to stay?" 

"Hmm." 

"I need actual words Sweetheart." 

"Do you want to stay?" Finally opening her eyes and seeing the nervous look on his face.  _Like I could kick you out when you look so scared. Like I'd want to anyway._

"Yes." 

"Then stay," smiling, taking his hand, lacing their fingers together, "if you want to stay, I want you to stay." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, wait! Actually it depends..." 

"On w-w-what?" Panicking slightly. 

"Do you snore?" Giggling at the look of relief on his face as he let out the breath he'd been holding in. 

"No."

 "Good! Come here!"


	23. Mine Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments ♥ 
> 
> This was meant to be beach party antics but ended up having to split it, let me know what you think!

"Morning," smiling as she ran her fingers over his cheeks, watching his eyes flutter open. 

"Morning," grinning at her across the pillow as he realised where he was, "I thought it was a dream."  _I can't believe I got to sleep and wake up cuddled up next to you. I don't deserve you, I really don't._

"Nope, not a dream," leaning into a lazy kiss, morning breath, smudged make up, and all other nerve-inducing things forgotten about. "Really here Babe." 

"I can't wait until we can do this everyday Sweetheart," cheeks flushing pink as he realised what he'd said, living together something they hadn't discussed yet, deeming it a conversation for the future. 

"Me neither Babe, me neither," smiling as she pecked a kiss to his lips, sensing his nerves and embarrassment. 

"I don't want to get up," grumbling as he snuggled back into Reena's side. 

"I know, I don't either," regretting looking into Pol's eyes, him putting on his best begging eyes, looking all innocent and perfect, "but you have to while its still early, if anyone sees you leaving my room in yesterday's clothes there is no explanation!" 

"Hmm, I know you're right, but I'm all nice and comfy here." 

"Come on!" Prodding his side, laughing at the disgruntled noise he made, "get up, get up, get up!" 

"No." 

"Pol Espargaro Villa get your arse out of my bed right now!" 

"Make me!" Raising an eyebrow at her,  _I dare you._

"Fine," getting out of bed and comically stomping into the en-suite, Reena filled an empty pint glass with cold water, returning to pull the covers off of him, glass hovering over his face, "get up or I'll do it." 

"No you won't, you're AHHHHH!" Jumping out of the bed screaming and chasing Reena across the room, grabbing her into an icy cold hug, "meanie Rix." 

"I know," kissing him before pushing him towards the door, "now fuck off before someone knocks asking what that screaming was!" 

"Fine," pounting until she kissed him again, Pol sighed, "so romantic Reena." 

"Go! I will see you in a few hours." 

"See you later Sweetheart." 

 

*

 

"Dani," whispering in the older man's ear, loving the sleepy murmers coming from him, "Dani, come on Baby." 

"Mmm?" Not moving from where he was, head resting on Ricky's shoulder, half draped over him with an arm around his waist. 

"You should go, before everyone starts getting up," fingers tracing patterns on Dani's back, the feel of the other man's skin goosebumping under his fingertips something he knew he'd never tire of.

"I know, I just don't want to," shuffling and snuggling closer to Ricky, Dani buried his head in the younger man's chest. 

"I know, but just think about tonight," smiling at Dani's little 'hmmm' response, "tonight I get you and your cute arse all to myself." 

"Me and my cute arse are looking forward to it," sitting up slightly and leaning in to kiss his lover. 

"Good, because you're mine tonight, all mine." 

_You can have me, I'd be your's every single day if you wanted me._

 

 

 

*

 

Dinky: Hey. Erics in the bar I think, I told him I was feeling ill. Thank you so so much Reena xx

Reena: No worries Dinky! I'll let you know when we're on our way back. Have fun ;) xx 

Dinky: Oh we will don't worry! ;) xx 

 

*

 

Cringing as his phone went off again, his face betraying him and telling Reena who was calling him, screen now flashing up '8 missed calls - Carlota'. 

"Sorry," reaching for her hand, feeling hurt when she turned away from him and finished doing her make up. "Reena?" 

"Pol," sighing as she put her make up away, turning back to him and feeling guilty at the look on his face, "I know that I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, but that doesn't stop it hurting like hell." 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but..." 

"No you don't, you don't have any idea how much it fucking hurts!" Trying to blink away the tears threatening to fall, "you don't know how amazing it is when you kiss me, when I wake up next to you, until a few seconds later when reality kicks in and I remember who I am." 

"What do you mean who you are?" 

"Your dirty little secret, the nasty bitch who knows you have a girlfriend but is still quite happy to jump into bed with you anyway." Shrugging, feeling tears track down her cheeks as she watched him try to process what she'd said, "because that's who I am, isn't it? And I only have myself to blame." 

"No, God Reena no! That's not who you are, nowhere near who you are," wrapping his arms around her, shushing her as she fell apart completely. "Shh, Reena that's not who you are, not who you are at all. You're amazing, and I want to be with so much, I hate seeing you upset, I hate that I'm the reason you're upset, and I..." interrupted by his phone ringing again, Carlota's name flashing up on the screen. 

"Either answer it, or turn the fucking thing off," wiping her eyes, trying not to smudge what was left of her make up all over her face, rolling her eyes as he just let it ring out. 

"I don't want to talk to her..." 

"...Are you gonna do this to me?" 

"Do what?" 

"A few months or years down the line, when you meet a new face in the paddock, someone who you'll be around all year, when I'm working somewhere else, or at home changing nappies or walking dogs or whatever reason I'm not here with you." Taking a deep breath as she saw it all register, him now on the verge of tears too, "are you gonna do this to me too? Because I am putting all my trust, all my faith in you that you're not gonna do that, that you are going to treat me right, you're not gonna cheat on me and break my heart. Everything is screaming at me that this is stupid, that I should turn and run in opposite direction." 

"So why aren't you then?" Gripping her hand, terrified that she might actually do that. 

"Because, my heart won't let me," reaching out her free hand to wipe away the tears running down his cheek, "something inside keeps telling me to trust you, and its fucking terrifying me!" 

"I...I...I," words failing him completely, instead pulling her into a tight hug again, both of them stood sobbing in the middle of Reena's room, staying put there until they both eventually calmed down, just clinging onto each other until Pol finally spoke. 

"I'd never do that to you, because I know you'd never do to me what she has. I'm not proud of myself, I hate seeing you like this, I hate hurting you when I want to be the one who makes you happy..." 

"...Arghh! For fucks sake!" Sinking down onto the bed, tears falling again as his phone rang again, "I can't, I can't do this, I thought I could but I can't, it just hurts too much." 

"No, please Reena," falling to his knees, holding her hands as he looked up at her, both of them now in floods of tears again, "please don't, please don't give up on us. Please, please let me make this right." 

"Turn it off."

"What, my phone?" Letting go of her hand and taking his phone from his pocket. 

"The pain, turn it off, make it stop hurting." 

"Ree."

"I know, I know you can't do that," smiling sadly, cupping his face with her free hand, heart aching at the way he instinctively leaned into her touch, "so turn your phone off, please, just for tonight, just be mine tonight." 

  _Because this is breaking my heart._


	24. Paradise Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been on holiday and had no interwebs, normal service will now be resumed.  
> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, kudosing and liking, it really means a lot ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy? Let me know what you think, I'm excited about this one and wanna know what you guys think!

@ReenaRixFilm           _insta.pic_ Another test, another beach party with @ericpedrosa @polespargaro @inlau @marionaespargaro @aleixespargaro @jorgelorenzo99. And @alexrins is actually conscious this time! #Friends #KualaLukut #BeachParty #Malaysia #Paradise 

 

* 

 

"Hey, you okay?" Sitting down next to his adopted big sister, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close so she was resting her head on his shoulder. "You've been quiet all night." 

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking," sighing Reena lit up another cigarette, offering the packet to Eric. 

"Too much of that is bad for you you know?" Trying to lift the mood as he took a cigarette and lit it, smiling at the memories of nights in Barcelona where he and Reena had ended up on the beach, smoking, drinking and putting the world to rights. 

"So's too little." 

"Always the sensible one Reena," nudging her, seeing if she would respond to that and trying to gauge the situation, "wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really," voice getting more and more wobbly. 

"Wanna talk to someone who isn't me?" 

"No. Don't want to talk to anyone." 

"Okay," realising she wasn't going to talk, and noticing Pol walking towards them, Eric stubbed out the cigarette and planted a kiss in Reena's hair before getting to his feet and returning to the group, "talk to you later then Rixxie." 

Lighting another cigarette, Reena played with the 'I ♥ Barcelona' lighter, running her fingers over the engraved letters, such a small, simple gesture yet huge and significant at the same time. She didn't know how long she'd been sat there, lost in her thoughts, but a voice suddenly came from behind her, making her jump. 

"Hi, Sweetheart," sitting down next to her, arm going around her shoulder, relieved when he felt her relax slightly before she suddenly leaned into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Hey, shh, its okay Babe, I'm here, shh, I'm your's tonight, and soon I will be every night."

"Promise?" Not daring to look up at him, or even release her grip on him. 

"Promise Sweetheart." 

"'Kay," both of them lapsing into silence for a while and staring out to sea, the sun long gone, just a vast black expance in front of them. The scene fitting the mood perfectly.

"You know when we race here in October?" Eventually breaking the silence, Pol smiled at her. 

"Yeah," sitting up straight again so she could see his face, Reena was still reluctant to let go of him, almost as if she was safe from reality like that. 

"We could come back here after the race, just me and you, dinner and lying on the beach, just being...us?" 

"Sounds perfect Darling," no real feeling or emotion behind her words, not daring to think about how things would be 8 months down the line. 

 

*

 

"Wow, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Stepping aside to let Dani in, eyes raking over the smaller man in dark jeans and a plain white t shirt, pressing him up against the door as soon as it was shut, crashing their mouths together. 

"Wow yourself," grinning taking in the sight of Ricky in front of him, tight black jeans and grey shirt, big brown eyes staring down at him, face all angelic and perfect. Putting his arms around Ricky's neck, Dani pulled them back together, pecking his lips, "so, what have you got planned for us tonight?"

"Well," smirking, the angelic look replaced by one of pure devilment as he slid his hands into Dani's back pockets, "I was thinking room service dinner, and then maybe a film?" 

"Dinner and a film? Sounds very tempting, or we could just be honest?" Raising an eyebrow at Ricky. 

"Honest?" 

"Dinner, followed by a film playing in the backgroud while we're fucking until we can't move?" 

Pretending to think for a moment, "Hmm, your way is better." 

"Don't worry Baby," hands starting to wonder under Ricky's shirt, "your way works verrry well for me too." 

 

*

 

Having eventually returned to the rest of the group, worries and nerves pushed to the back of her mind for now, Reena sat between Pol and Laura. Both Pol and Aleix were fascinated by the discussion going on between Jorge and Eric, what it was about Reena wasn't entirely sure having missed the beginning, all she had worked out was that it was about Dani, and she had been there too, but whatever it was, it was definitely keeping the brothers amused. On her other side, Laura was more interested in the two youngest members of the group, sat slightly away from everyone else, oblivious to the fact they were being watched. 

"Reena," whispering and nudging the older woman.

"Hmm?" 

"Look!" Gesturing towards Alex and Mariona, the pair now laid on the sand, Alex half propped up against a rock, Mariona's head resting on his stomach, both grinning as they spoke, engrossed in their conversation. 

"Aww! Aren't they cute," Reena smiled as she watched the two of them, seeming completely at ease with the other as Alex played with Mariona's hair, her smiling even more and leaning into his touch. 

"Bless them." 

"Love's young dream eh?" 

"Hmm, until Aleix and Pol notice!" 

"Are they really that bad?" 

"They're...what's the word? Over protective." 

"Well she is 18, they can't baby her forever." 

"No, but they'll probably try," Laura grinned, suddenly gripping Reena's with a chorus of hushed "look look look" as she noticed Alex take Mariona's hand and lace their fingers together. 

"Sshhh," giggling, both of them putting on their best innocent faces as Pol and Aleix turned to look at them, frowning before turning their attention back to Eric and Jorge, who were still arguing, Mariona and Alex still completely oblivious to everyone else. "Aww, but they look so cute together don't they?" 

"Yeah, they do." 

"So, do you think its just a holiday romance sort of thing, or is it serious?" 

"I'm not sure." 

 

* 

 

"Fuck, oh fuck, fuck! Pleeease!" Laid face down on the bed, body slick with sweat and hands fisted into the sheets, Ricky's fingers fucking him, hitting his prostate every time, other hand cracking down on his arse, "Rickyyy!!" 

"God you look so good like this," stilling his fingers, smirking at the noises falling from Dani as he brought his hand down on his backside again, "and the way you beg when I do this." 

"Rickyyyy!" Wailing as Ricky crooked his fingers again, stroking that spot over and over again, other hand now pressed down on the small of Dani's back, keeping him still and stopping him from causing injury to them both. "Please!" 

"Please what?" Leaning over the smaller man and whispering in his ear.

"P-please f-f-fuck meeee!" Begging as Ricky crooked his fingers again, the feeling glorious but not quite enough. 

"Well," laughing at the cry from Dani as he removed his fingers, before rolling a condom down his length and lining himself up at Dani's entrance, "since you asked so nicely." 

 

* 

 

"So, next Friday then?" Looking down at her nervously, not quite believing she'd actually said yes, fingers still laced with her's, other hand playing with her hair again.  _Wow, you actually like me?_

"Next Friday," grinning up at him, squeezing his hand slightly. Wow, y _ou actually like me?_

"Its a date."  _Idiot, why did I say that??_

 _Awh embarrassment is cute on you._ "It sure is." 

 

* 

 

"Dani," wrapping his arms around him as he snuggled into his side, pressing a kiss to his head, "you okay Baby?" 

"Mmm," letting out a contented sigh as he traced his fingers over Ricky's chest, still half out of it, "perfect." 

"Me too Baby, me too,"  _Go on, ask him, ask him!_ "Dani?" 

"Yeah," turning to look up a Ricky, sudden serious tone worrying him. 

"I...I, well, I was just wondering, if, maybe...what?" Frowning as Dani started laughing at him. 

"Sorry Baby," shuffling up the bed so they were laid face to face across the pillow, "what's up? What you so nervous for?" 

"I just was thinking...that...maybe you'dliketvsit?" 

"Pardon?" 

"Maybe, if you wanted to, you might like to come stay with me in Barcelona?" Hardly daring to breath, expecting rejection but by no means prepared for it.  _You're not as into this as me. Why would you be? Why would you seriously want me?_ "I mean, only if you wanted to, if you're not busy or anything."

"Ricky," finding the younger man's hand under the sheet, lacing their fingers as he leaned in to kiss him, reassure him.  _Maybe you could feel the same. Maybe you could like me back. You wouldn't be this nervous if this was just about sex, would you?_ "I would love to come stay with you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really!" 

"Great," leaning in to peck a quick kiss on Dani's lips, "but the thing is, I'm not actually staying at my place at the moment, a pipe burst and flooded the place so I had to move out while it dries out." 

"Okay, so where then?" 

"Jorge's," cringing as he said his friend's name, convinced it would be a deal breaker. 

"Jorge's?" Taking in the way Ricky's face fell.  _Now you think_ _I don't want to. Oh no don't do your kicked puppy eyes, I can't say no to those eyes!_

"Yeah, but he won't be there, we'll have the place to ourselves." 

"Really? That big house all to ourselves?" 

"Yes."  _You don't seem too horrified by the idea._

"With the rooftop jacuzzi? Where there's nobody around and we can make as much noise as we want?" 

"Yes."  _Wow you're actually up for this?_

"Well then, I suppose it'd be rude to leave you all alone in that place wouldn't..." The rest of his answer lost in a kiss as Ricky pounced on him, crashing their mouths back together. 

_Maybe this could be something. Maybe._

 

*

Reena: Erics hammered, I don't think he'll notice you're not there x 

Reena: Actually I don't think he'd notice if you and your mystery man were fucking in the bed next to him. You owe me MANY drinks! xx

* 

 

"Reena," now back at the hotel and, stood outside Reena's room, her stood in the doorway, door only half open, just enough room for her to get in, making it clear he wasn't going to be asked to stay the night. 

"Pol?" 

"I really am sorry." 

"I know." 

"What are you doing next week?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I thought maybe we could go for lunch or something one day?" 

"No." 

"Oh, okay." 

"I can't do it Pol, I can't keep pretending this doesn't hurt like hell, so I can't keep hanging out with you while you're still with her." 

"Okay," voice barely above a whisper, knowing she was right, knowing it wasn't fair on her, but nor was it fair to dump Carlota over the phone. 

"When does she get back?" 

"9th." 

"So the day before I come up to film in Andorra?" 

"Yeah." 

"Right," taking a deep breath, mind going at a million miles an hour, "you have until Qatar, first race of the season, to 'put things right' as you keep promising you will." 

"I will Sweetheart, I will," looking around to check nobody was around before wrapping her up in a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"I hope so, because I'm not waiting around for you to make up your mind," pulling away from him, turning to the door before looking back at him, "I mean it, one month. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Sweetheart," and then she was gone, leaving him stood staring at the closed door, tears pricking at his eyes, desperately wishing his was on the other side with her. 


	25. Definitions and Lies

"Hey, I've just landed, heading for the train." 

_"Hey Baby, I'm waiting where we said."_

"Okay, I'll come find you." 

_"See you soon."_

* 

"Dani?" 

 _Oh fuck!_ "Eric, hi," turning to face his brother, having somehow made it so far without being spotted, only to run into Eric on the platform of a train station just outside Sabadell where Ricky was picking him up from.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in Geneva this week?" Completely confused by his brother's sudden appearance at what seemed to be a random and very quiet train station. 

"Yeah, I was,"  _fuck fuck fuck, think of an excuse, now!_ "I, er, I, erm, I'm meeting Reena." 

"You're meeting Reena?"  _You're up to something._

"Yeah, she left some stuff at mine the other week and needs it back," grabbing his phone from his pocket and cancelling the call far too quickly, only adding to his brother's suspicions. 

"Really?"

"Mhmm, and then I have a meeting tomorrow," breathing a sigh of relief as Eric's train pulled into the station. 

"Okay."  _There's definitely something you're not telling me._

"Isn't that your train?" 

"Yeah, I'll catch you later bro," hugging Dani before running to get his train, just jumping onboard before the doors shut, watching as his brother dashed out the station and into the car parked opposite that was definitely not Reena's. 

* 

"Hey Baby," getting into the passenger seat of Ricky's car, checking to see nobody was around and pulling Ricky into a quick kiss. 

"Hey you," smiling as he took Dani's hand, "you okay? You were in there a while." 

"Yeah, just bumped into Eric, told him I was going to see Reena." 

"Oh?" 

"Don't know if he believed me or not," squeezing Ricky's thigh, "don't care either, let’s go." 

 

* 

 

Rixxie: I'm bored, wanna meet up? x 

Eric: Sorry Babes I've got plans :( thought you were with Dani? x

Rixxie: Boo! You suck! 

Rixxie: No? Dani's in Geneva? x

Eric: I just saw him at the train station, he said he was going to see you.

Eric: Said you left some stuff at his and needed back now x

Rixxie: No he's not with me x 

Eric: He's been acting strange recently, don't you think? x 

Rixxie: Well yeah, but no stranger than usual! x 

Eric: Very funny! So you're not worried? x 

Rixxie: Nope, just leave him to it! If there's anything we need to know he'll tell us in his own time x

 

*

 

Dinky: Reena I need you to cover for me!

Dinky: Just bumped into Eric and told him I was coming to see you x

Reena: This would have been better 5 mins ago, he's just asked and I said I thought you were in Geneva :/ x 

Dinky: Fuck! 

Reena: What are you doing anyway? x 

Reena: Or is it more who? Mystery man? x

Dinky: Yup :D x 

Reena: So someone in the paddock who lives in Barca? x 

Reena: Don't worry I'll straighten things out with Eric, I'll tell him I got my days mixed up x 

Dinky: Thank you so much Reena! x 

Dinky: And yes, paddock and Barcelona. That's all you're getting x

 

*

 

Rixxie: My mistake Dani is coming to mine. Got my dates mixed up x

 

* 

 

"So," arms snaking around Dani's waist from behind, pulling him in close, the pair of them stood in Jorge's kitchen, "what do you want to do?" 

“Hmm,” turning around to face Ricky and wrapping his arms around his neck, “this,” standing up on his tiptoes and kissing the younger man before walking them towards the wall. Pinning Ricky up against the wall, Dani mouthed his way along his jaw to his earlobe whispering filthy promises to him in between kisses and nips.

"Dani..." Whimpering as Dani’s hands found their way under his shirt, fingers dancing up and down his sides. 

"Arms," pulling his t shirt off as Ricky raised his arms, both whimpering slightly at the loss of contact until Dani crashed their mouths back together, tongue bossy, forcing its way into Ricky's mouth and fingers popping open the button of his jeans. 

"Dani!" Moaning as Dani's hand slipped into his jeans, palming his already rock hard cock that had been painfully restricted by his tight jeans. 

"Mmm?" Humming against the other man's skin as he sucked another bruise to his neck, smirking as Ricky began thrusting against his hand trying to get something more. Mouth working a torturously slow trail of kisses and nips down Ricky's chest and stomach, curious tongue flickering into his belly button and making the younger man wriggle and squirm. 

As he dropped to his knees, Dani yanked down Ricky's jeans and boxers, making the younger man hiss and curse as he was suddenly hit by the cold air from the air con and hot breath, brain trying to pick between the two. Running his thumb along Dani's lips, just millimetres from his tip, Ricky locked eyes with the older man, finding big, brown, inquizitive eyes staring back at him, like something from a teenage fantasy.

"Fuck!" Head lolling back against wall as Dani's tongue swirled around his tip, teasing his slit, fingers tangling in his hair as he suddenly stopped teasing and took him into his mouth, fingers digging hard into his arse, spurred on by the noises he was making. "Daniiii!" 

"Mmm?" Humming around Ricky's cock, the vibrations resulting in his hair almost being ripped out, the pain only turning him on more. Bobbing his head, tongue searching for  _that_ spot, the one that turned Ricky into a babbling mess, chuckling when he found it, the sound of the young man coming apart going straight to his groin.

"Fuck! Dani," one hand pulling on Dani's hair, the other scrabbling at the wall trying to hold himself up as his legs turned to jelly and his balls tightened. "C-c-close," only just managing to choke out the word before he came in hot spurts down the older man's throat, eyes rolling back, trying to catch his breath as he slumped back against the wall. 

Waiting until Ricky stopped panting and looked down at him again, Dani locked eyes with him again as his tongue flickered out, making the younger man whimper as he cleaned him up with soft, little kitten-licks. 

"Fuck, Baby," Ricky's eyes fluttered shut as Dani stood up again, hands going around his waist, nails lightly scraping his spine as he pressed their mouths together, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. 

"You okay there Babe?" Grinning at the stoned look on Ricky's face, still out of it after what was the best blow job of his life. 

_I still can't believe I get to do this to you._

_I can't believe you want me to do these things with you_

"Hmm, prfct," giving in and leaning on Dani, letting him support him, Ricky sighed contentedly. 

_I don't wanna be anywhere else but here._

 

*

 

Reena: Eric's getting suspicious, keeps asking where you are, when you're coming to mine etc :/ x 

*

Reena: Now he said he's coming round later, what do I say? x 

Dinky: Sorry Hun, I'll think of something x

Reena: Can't you just tell him you're with your mystery man? x 

Dinky: He doesn't know! x 

Reena: I know, that's the point? x

Dinky: No Reena, he doesn't KNOW! 

Dinky: About me x

Dinky: And I don't wanna have that convo when I don't know even know if this is serious or not x 

Reena: You still haven't had that conversation?? Dani!!

Reena: And anyway Eric won't care, he's your little brother, he fucking idolises you! x

Dinky: Don't start! 

Dinky: What did you say about coming round later? x

Reena: Nothing yet, what do you want me to say? x 

Dinky: Leave it a while and tell him we're out riding somewhere x 

Reena: Fine. But only if you promise to talk to one of them x 

Reena: I don't like being the (adopted) middle child any more x

Dinky: I will, okay I will talk to him tonight x 

Dinky: Love you lots you know Rixxie! x 

Reena: I know, love you too Dinky Dani! x

Dinky: Do you have any pictures from when we've been out riding that you haven't already posted? x 

Reena: Erm, think so, I'll just check, gimme a couple of minutes x

Reena: Got a couple from Lleida, about a year old but can't tell, still got the same bikes x 

Dinky: Perfect! Can you post one of them in a bit, about same time you text Eric? x 

Reena: Will do. Good job I have nothing else to do this afternoon! x

Reena: You best post something too, I'll post the other one x  _image001_  

Dinky: Thank you so much Reena! I owe you! x 

Reena: Yes! You definitely do! I'd quite like an M1 :P 

Dinky: Fuck off! Think Livio would kill me if he found out I bought a Yamaha!! 

Reena: That's not so bad, I thought you'd be more likely to burst into flames to the soundtrack of Jorge laughing! x 

Dinky: You're right I'd rather suffer the wrath of Livio! 

Reena: Kinky fucker :P 

Dinky: Guilty! Now if you'll excuse me, there is a very gorgeous, very naked man waiting for me in a rooftop hot tub ;) x 

Reena: Rooftop hot tub, Barca, paddock. Its not Jorge is it????

Dinky: No its not! 

_If you only knew!_

 

*

 

"So," breaking their lazy kissing session to pull Dani onto his lap so the older man was straddling him, Ricky ran his hands down Dani's back and squeezing his arse, unsure if his shivers were due to him or the chill in the air after being in the hot water. "Are you enjoying the rooftop terrace?" 

"I am," arms around Ricky's neck, pulling him into a quick kiss, before whispering in his ear, "but, I think we could be making better use of it." 

"Do you now?" 

"I do," moaning as Ricky's lips latched onto his neck, straight away finding his pulse point, nipping and sucking a red mark before soothing it with his tongue. 

"That what you had in mind?" Pulling him into a rough kiss, tongue forcing into Dani's mouth, one arm around his waist, pressing him down so their crotches came into contact, moans lost in the wet, messy kiss. "Or something more like this?" Tightly gripping Dani's hips, keeping them both pressed against each other, Ricky moaned as Dani wriggled, trying to roll his hips, before lauching an attack on the older man's chest. 

"Ricky!" One hand tangling up in Ricky's hair, other digging into his shoulder as his mouth tormented his nipple, lavishing attention on the sensitive skin with a velvety tongue, having quickly learnt how much it turned Dani on. "Oh fuck! Ricky!" Wailing as Ricky bit his nipple, before soothing with his tongue, repeating over and over again until he was a babbling mess, hips twitching in Ricky's vice-like grip as he nipped a line across his chest, repeating the long torturous process on his other nipple. 

"Fuck, Ricky! Please!" Yanking Ricky's hair to pull him into a messy kiss, nipples bitten and sucked red raw, cock painfully hard, still being held still on Ricky's lap. 

"God you look so beautiful when you're begging..." 

 

_"Ricky?"_

 

"Shit!" Eyes going wide with panic at the sound of his friend's voice. 

"I thought you said he was away?" 

"I thought he was, quick hide!" 

"Where?" 

"Over there," pointing to the far corner of the hot tub, "just crouch down behind it, I'll get rid of him." 

Doing as he was told Dani hid behind the hot tub, listening to the conversation between the other two when Jorge appeared at the top of the ladder. 

"What you doing here?" Shifting nervously from foot to foot, clad only in a towel, Ricky tried to appear as normal as possible, not doing a very good job of it.

"You seem surprised to see me at my own house?" Looking around the terrace, nothing seeming particularly wrong or out of place, except for Ricky seeming nervous.

"No, no, I just thought you were away all week?" 

"I was, well I am, I just had to come back for a meeting so I popped up for a couple of things." 

"Oh, right, I see." 

"You okay Ricky?" 

"Me? Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?" 

"You just seem a bit, manic?" 

"No, fine, actually I was just about to go back down, if you're staying a while?"  _Please say no, please leave, I know its your house but there is no way of explaining why your former arch nemesis is hiding on the other side of this terrace, stark bollock naked covered in teeth marks!_

"No, sorry mate I need to dash off again," taking another look around, still not seeing anything wrong, Jorge tuned to go back down the ladder, stopping at the top and turning back to his friend. "You sure you're alright?" 

"Yeah, fine." 

"Okay, I'll see you next week."  _What the hell are you up to?_

"Yeah, see you later." 

 

*

 

@ReenaRixFilm           _insta.pic_ Afternoon ride out to Lleida with my favourite Dinky @26_danipedrosa #Lleida #Catalunya #Motorbikes #26 #Friends

 

*

 

Once Jorge was out of sight and he heard the car setting off, Ricky went over to where Dani was huddled on the floor shivering, wrapping him in a towel and pulling him into a hug. 

"I'm sorry Baby," kissing his forehead and tucking his head under his chin, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, its fine, it doesn't matter," voice tiny, completely the opposite of fine. 

"Dani? What's wrong? I know I panicked but I just, I didn't...I wasn't sure what to do." 

 _Brave, brave, be brave!_ "We need to talk about this don't we?"

 

 

 


	26. 26 + 88?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26. Dani's number = Dani's chapter ♥  
> A bit less dramatic than the race today!  
> Also Dani!♥  
> Vamos teeny tiny racer!

_We need to talk about this don't we?_

*

 

"Here," wrapping Dani up in a blanket, both of them fully dressed again and sat opposite each other on Ricky's bed, Ricky feeling incredibly guilty about Dani having to hide and freeze when Jorge briefly returned. "Are you okay? Are you warm enough?" 

"I'm fine Ricky."

Sitting in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes just staring at each other, both of them trying to be brave enough to speak first. 

"Dani," finally breaking the silence Ricky's voice quiet and timid, his hand reaching out to hold Dani's, relieved when the older man didn't move away from him. 

Y-y-yeah?" Voice shaky and scared, Dani pulled the blanket tighter around himself. 

"I, I mean...we, we've had fun the past few weeks, haven't we?" Stuttering through his words, terrified Dani wouldn't feel the same way as him, Ricky blushed bright red. 

"We have," looking up to meet Ricky's gaze, and seeing the same fear in them as he knew was in his own, "we've had lots of fun." 

"I like having fun with you." 

"M-me too," sighing, tears pricking at his eyes.  _We have fun, and fun is probably all you want. Why would you like me?_

"W-what am I to you?" Trying and failing to keep his voice steady, scared of the answer. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Who am I to you? What do you think when you hear my name?" 

_What do I think? I think of the gorgeous man I’m falling crazy in love with so insanely quickly, who I've been crazy about for months, who I never thought I would ever have a chance with, the person who makes me smile most. I think of the best sex I've ever had, of the one who is the reason I keep sleeping on the sofa because I don't like how empty my bed feels without you._

"I think of you," reaching his free hand to cup Ricky's face, "I think of these eyes, these gorgeous eyes that I could stare into all day. And this cute nose," leaning in to kiss the end of his nose, then running his thumb along Ricky's lips, "these lips, these lips I could kiss forever, and that wicked tongue, fuck, the things you do to me with your tongue." Dani leaned in to kiss him, soft and gentle at first before coming more and more desperate, scared it could be the last time, mouthing his way along Ricky's jaw, spurred on by the younger man's whimpers, "I think of everything about your beautiful face." 

“Dani…”

“Your smile, your smile that lights up the room, that makes me smile,” moving to straddle the younger man, arms going around his neck. “I think of the noise you make when I do this,” mouth moving to Ricky’s neck, teeth lightly scraping over his pulse point making him moan and shiver, “mm, that noise.”

“Dani please…”

“…And these hands,” taking Ricky’s hands in his, kissing each of them before resting his forehead against Ricky’s, “these perfect hands and the things you do with them.” Running his hands up Ricky’s arms, “your arms, gorgeous arms that I love having wrapped around me.”

“Dani, stop!” Pushing the older man away slightly, tears in his eyes, Ricky cringed at the hurt and confused look on Dani’s face.

“But, I thought you…”

“…I wanted to know,” pausing, pulling his sleeves down over his hands, looking small and younger than his years, “I wanted to know if you…if you thought…if you thought of me as anything more than someone to fuck when there’s nobody else.”

“What? Ricky, Baby,” his own eyes filling with tears, Dani reached out to cup Ricky’s cheeks, wiping his tears.

“Don’t,” flinching away, regretting it when he saw the kicked puppy look on Dani’s face, “just don’t.”

“Ricky?” Throwing his arms around the younger man, not giving him a chance to resist, “do you seriously think that’s all I think of you?”

“Well,” looking away feeling slightly embarrassed, “I don’t know, I mean, you’re Dani Pedrosa.”

“And? You’re Ricky Cardus…”

“…Exactly! Why would someone as stunning as you want someone like me?”

“Are you serious?” Winding his arms around Ricky’s neck, “look at me Baby, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You are! Have you looked in the mirror lately? Ricky, you are gorgeous, more than that you’re funny, kind, sweet,” taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, leaning in to rest his forehead against the other man’s, “and I really like you.”

“Really?” Moving his head back slightly so he could see into Dani’s eyes, daring to hope when he saw the emotion clear in them.

“Yes really!”

" _You_ actually like _me_?" 

"Of course I do!" Leaning in and peppering Ricky's face with kisses, feeling him start to relax slightly Dani pulled him into a soft kiss, not leading anywhere just reassuring the younger man, "I just..." 

"Just?" 

"I just thought you wouldn't like me," eyes filling with tears again, painful memories being brought back to him. 

"What? Why wouldn't I like you?" 

"Look at you, you're way out of my league." 

"Out of your league? Have you lost your mind?" Thumbing away the tears now falling, relieved when he felt Dani relax into his touch, "you are Dani Pedrosa, tiny warrior, all round amazing and drop dead gorgeous! Nobody is out of your league." 

"You think?" Resting his head on Ricky's shoulder, letting him rub soothing circles on his back. 

"I do," pressing a kiss to his hair, lying down, arranging them so he was laid on his back with Dani snuggled into his side, head resting on his chest, carding his fingers through the older man's hair, feeling him finally start to calm down. "I think you could have anybody you wanted." 

"I want you," looking up and locking eyes with Ricky, smile finally spreading across both of their faces. 

"Really?" 

"Yes! I know it won't be easy, in the paddock and everything, but I know you're worth it, we're worth it," shuffling up the bed so they were laid staring across the pillow, and lacing their fingers together. "I know we'd make it work somehow, if you want to?"

"Dani, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

"Yes," blushing bright red and grinning nervously, "Ricky, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes!" Attacking Dani with kisses, "of course!" 

"So I can take you out on a date, treat you real nice?" 

"I'd like that," hands sneaking under Dani's shirt, nails lightly scraping his spine. 

"Rickyyy," whining as Ricky's mouth locked onto his neck. 

"Mmm?" Pulling Dani's shirt off, Ricky's mouth started working down his chest. 

"Ricky," one of his hands tangled up in his hair, the other cupping his cheek as he looked up, "you are the best I've ever had, you know?" 

"Until now!" 

"Fuck! Rickyyy!"

 

 

 


	27. Girlie stuff

Mari: Hi, are you in Barca? x

Reena: Hey. I am, why? x 

Mari: Are you busy? x 

Reena: Not particularly, what's up? x 

Mari: I kinda need to talk to someone but I don't want my brothers to know

Mari: If I talk to Laura she'll tell Aleix x 

Mari: Can I talk to you without you telling Pol? x 

Reena: Are you in trouble? x

Mari: No, its just girlie stuff x

Reena: I see, yeah sure I won't tell them anything x 

Reena: You coming down here or want me to come to you? x 

Mari: Can I come to your's? x 

Reena: Of course x

Mari: Thank you. What's the easiest way to your's? x 

Reena: There is no easy way to mine! Just get the R2 to Sants and I'll pick you up x

Mari: Are you sure? x 

Reena: Yes, I'm already in the city anyway. Just let me know when you get on x 

Mari: Thanks. See you soon x

 

* 

 

"Hi," waving nervously as she walked up to Reena, who was stood next to her car so she could see her, nerves quickly dissipating as she found herself wrapped up in a Reena hug. 

"Hi," wrapping her arms around Mariona, feeling her relax a bit more, glad the younger woman felt she could talk to her but still worried about what was so wrong she didn't want her brothers to know. "You okay chick?" 

"I think so." 

"Right, well then," letting go of Mariona, Reena gestured to the passenger side of the car and smiled, still concerned but trying to put the teenager at ease, "jump in and we'll get going." 

"Thanks Reena," feeling calmer already as she climbed into Reena's car, a midnight blue Nissan 370z convertible, looking around the interior, scared of touching anything, everything all clean and shiny. 

"I've just gave her her spring cleaning this morning, she's not usually this shiny," chuckling as she caught the way Mariona was looking around the car. 

"Oh, I was worried you were one of those people who are clean freaks when it comes to their cars," laughing at the 'pfft yeah right' gesture Reena made as she plugged in her iPod and handed it over to her, relaxing again as they pulled out of the station. 

*

"So," indicating to turn off into the car park of her local supermarket, the pair of them having made general, slightly awkward, chit chat for most of the journey, Reena looked at Mariona, "is this a wine and pizza chat, or vodka and junk food, or ice cream and cake?" 

"Erm," blushing slightly and avoiding Reena's gaze, wondering if she was making a big deal out of nothing, "wine...and junk food?" 

"And pizza?" Smiling kindly at Mariona, the nerves clear on her face and remembering how it had been the opposite way around in Malaysia. 

"Yes, please," smiling nervously back at the older woman, slightly embarrassed by how easily Reena could read her face and body language.

"Come on then," grabbing her handbag and getting out the car, watching Mariona do the same, "let's see what we can find in here." 

 

*

 

"Here you go," handing Mariona a very large glass of wine, Reena smiled kindly at her, the teenager already curled up under the blankets she kept out on the sofas during winter. "Pizza should be here in about 20 minutes." 

"Thank you," smiling weakly, knowing she would have to start explaining soon before Reena got even more concerned. 

"So," sitting in the arm chair next to the sofa, curling up under a spare blanket, Reena raised an eyebrow at Mariona, "are you gonna tell me what's going on then?" 

"Promise you won't tell my brothers?" 

"I promise." 

"I think I'm just being stupid, making a big deal out of nothing," sighing, struggling for the right words. 

"If something has made you feel this nervous and worried then its not nothing," taking a sip of her wine, studying the conflicting emotions crossing the younger woman's face. 

"But its just...it seems silly now, especially compared to what everyone else has going on, and I should just get on with it but I just feel nervous and..." Aware she was babbling, but still not stopping until Reena interrupted her. 

"...Mari," finally realising what was most likely on Mariona's mind, "is this about Alex?"

"Wha...wha...how?" Opening and closing her mouth like a confused goldfish, Mariona stared at the knowing look on Reena's face, "how did you know?" 

"I'm not blind Mari, I saw the two of you on the beach the other night!" 

"You did!?" Panicking again, knowing if Reena had seen then Pol and Aleix could have done too. 

"Calm down, me and Laura saw but your brothers didn't, they were focused on Eric and Jorge arguing." 

"Oh, good," letting out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding in, Mariona turned to look out the patio doors at the lights of the city below. "You probably think I'm being really stupid don't you?" 

"Why? For getting stressed out over a boy?" Reena took a sip of her wine and smiled, "yes that's so stupid, I don't know why anyone would ever do that." 

Laughing at Reena's sarcastic tone, Mariona felt herself starting to relax again, feeling safe in the knowledge the older woman wasn't judging her. 

"So, what are you worried about exactly?" 

"I don't know, I just...we're going out on Friday and I just feel really nervous," fiddling with the sleeves of her cardigan, struggling to explain what was on her mind. 

"Right, well," sighing, anyone who had seen Mariona and Alex together that night (other than her brothers) could see they were both really into each other, "how do you feel about Alex." 

"I like him," grin creeping across her face before her cheeks turned red as Reena laughed. 

"And he clearly likes you too." 

"You think?" 

"I know!" Shaking her head at the slightly shocked look on the young woman's face, "it was obvious to anyone looking Lovely, trust me." Getting up as the buzzer for the gates sounded, leaving Mariona musing over that for few minutes, Reena picked up her purse and headed to the front door to get their pizzas. 

 "One veggie pizza with extra cheese and extra peppers," handing Mariona her pizza before rifling through the bag of boxes and containers to find the sauces and sides, pulling the coffee table closer and laying the food on it, "one lot of onion rings, one box of chips, two lots of mozzerella sticks, and garlic, sweet chilli and bbq sauces." 

"How are we gonna eat all of this Reena?" Looking at the masses of food in front of them, more used to Pol and Aleix's strict diet than a feast from the pizza shop. 

"Heh," shrugging and taking a bite of her own pizza, stuffed crust pepperoni, "you've got to treat yourself once in a while." 

"I suppose," smiling and tucking into her pizza, no parents or brothers to tell her off for eating copious amounts of junk food. 

"And whatever's left is tomorrow's breakfast." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Right, before I have any more wine, are you staying here tonight?" 

"Its okay, I'll just get the train home." 

"No you will not," fixing Mariona with a look similar to the elder sibling look Aleix had when she and Pol were up to something, "you either stay here or I drive you home, I am not having you traipsing back Granollers on your own at night!" 

"Can I stay here?" Voice small, almost embarrassed. 

"Of course you can, you even have the choice of three spare rooms," topping up her wine and getting comfy under her blanket again, "so, you and Alex?" 

"Me and Alex," grinning again.

"Where are you going on Friday then?" 

"I don't know, its a surprise." 

"Did he give you any clues?" 

"Not really, although he did say to wear flats, or at least comfortable shoes." 

"Comfortable shoes? Hmm.." Eating a slice of pizza and pondering for a moment, "so probably not a sit down dinner in a restaurant or movie or bowling, and probably not a more unusual first date activity like paintballing or dirt biking, or he'd have told you what kind of clothes you needed." 

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"I'm gonna guess something like a picnic somewhere pretty that you've got to walk to," smiling, watching Mariona think about it for a moment. 

"Yeah, could be, aww that'd be really nice, something like that," smiling bashfully, feeling much more relaxed thanks to Reena. 

* 

Pol: What's Mari doing at your's? xx

Pol: Sorry that sounded bad, I just mean is she ok? xxx

Reena: Yes she's fine, we're having a girlie night drinking wine and putting the world to rights xxx

Reena: Don't worry I will deliver her home in one piece tomorrow xxx

Pol: Thanks sweetheart, how are you? xxx

Reena: I'm okay, you? xxx

Pol: Fine, miss you tho :( and I know its my own fault and I'm sorry and I understand why you don't want to be around me right now, but I still miss you xxx

Reena: I miss you too. xxx

Reena: Its not that I don't want to be around you, because I do, believe me I do. I just can't right now, not until you sort this out 

Pol: I know and I'm sorry, I really am. I will make this up to you I promise xxx

Reena: I know, but sorry doesn't change anything right now

Reena: I have to go, Mari's telling me off for txting you during our girlie night. See you next Tuesday x

Pol: Jaja enjoy your girlie night, see you next week Sweetheart xxx

*

 

"Have you decided what you're going to wear yet?" Topping up their glasses, then frowning at the bottle having the audacity to be empty. 

"I don't know, I don't really have any date clothes," sighing and staring into her wine glass, nerves back again despite her blood alcohol level. 

"Right, first things first, what do you define as date clothes?" 

"I don't know, I guess a pretty dress and shoes, a nice jacket."

"And you don't have any of those things?" 

"Well, I have some nice dresses, but they're mostly revealing or too flashy or not fancy enough," shrugging, taking another drink from her glass, "and I don't really think any of them would impress Alex very much." 

"Firstly, I'm pretty sure you could wear a bin bag and Alex would still fancy you, and secondly, its not about impressing Alex, its about being yourself and being comfortable around each other." 

"Yeah right." 

"It is, trust me it is, it just doesn't seem that way when you're 18," starting on her box of mozzerella sticks, Reena watched Mariona as that began to sink in. "Mari, you can wear all the flashy clothes you want, you can eat in every fancy restaurant in the city, but if you don't feel comfortable with each other, or you can't talk easily about everyday stuff because you're too busy trying to think of something impressive to say, then in the end it will all fall apart anyway." 

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?" 

"Aren't you supposed to make an effort when you go out with someone?" 

"You can make an effort and still be yourself, do your hair and make up nice, but do it how YOU like it, wear a nice outfit, but wear something YOU like, that YOU are comfortable in, NOT what you think Alex will like."

"Yeah, I suppose," not sounding entirely convinced. 

"Mariona, dates are supposed to be fun, they're about getting to know the other person, just relax, go and have fun, if it goes well then you go out again, if not then you don't. You are both beautiful, lovely 18 year olds, as near to a blank slate as you can get in adulthood, there is nothing to stop you, it is as easy or as complicated as you make it." 

 


	28. The'B' Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments ♥  
> I really do appreciate them all so much ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy? :)

Reena: You still in Barca? x

Dinky: I am :D 

Dinky: Why? x 

Reena: Will your mystery man let go of you long enough for you to come see me this afternoon? x 

Dinky: I should think so, my boyfriend is very understanding :) x 

Reena: Well aren't you lucky x 

Dinky: I am indeed x

Reena: Wait, wait, wait! Boyfriend????

Dinky: Wondered how long it would take you :P

Dinky: And yes, I have a boyfriend now! :D x

Reena: You mean you finally fucking talked to each other? Wooooooo! 

Reena: I have to take Mariona to the train station in about an hour, get your backside to mine by 12! x

Reena: And bring food, I'm ill :( x

Dinky: Ill or hungover? 

Reena: I am ill, I was infected by wine x

Dinky: So you're hungover? x 

Reena: No, I told you, I was infected by wine x

Dinky: How hungover are you? 

Reena: Mushrooms

Reena: No cucumber, and full fat coke x

Dinky: Oh God! I'll see you in a bit x

Dinky: Boyfriend says 1 x

Reena: Fine! Whipped! x 

Dinky: No whips today, my arse is still all red and sore from last night ;) 

Reena: I don't want to know these things! 

Dinky: What? I didn't even tell you what he did with his tongue to wake me up this morning ;) 

Reena: Stop! 

Dinky: No ;)

Dinky: We were in the hot tub last night 

Reena: Please stop! I'm really ill x

Dinky: And he does this thing with his fingers

Reena: Be nice to me! You owe me! 

Dinky: Why do I owe you? I'm bringing you food!

Reena: For keeping quiet, for diverting Eric, for making him think he was that drunk he just didn't remember you looking after him, for taking him to the beach so you could fuck your mystery man x

Dinky: Well actually its him who fucks me, usually ;)

Reena: Enough!!

Reena: So when do I get to meet your boyfriend then? x

Dinky: In time x

Reena: In time? x

Dinky: Yes, in time. Maybe in a few weeks :) x 

Reena: Pfft meanie bum Pedrosa x 

Dinky: My bum is not mean! I have it on good authority that my bum is cute ;) x 

Reena: That's hardly news Pedrosa, your fangirls have been saying that for years :P

Reena: My place, 1 o clock, bring food from that nice deli up the road x

Dinky: Yes boss :P x

Dinky: And no driving! Send Mariona in a taxi! x 

Reena: Yes boss :P x

 

*

 

"I have been summoned," putting his phone back on the bedside table, Dani shuffled back across to Ricky's side of the bed and into his boyfriend's open arms, smiling into a soft, lazy kiss, no rush or urgency, just enjoying being together. 

"Where, to Sabadell?" Fingers combing through Dani's hair, other arm around his waist, Ricky pressed a kiss to the top of his head, wondering how that meeting would go, how Dani would explain being in Barcelona for no reason and not visiting his family, Dani having never told them he was bisexual. 

"No, to the Russian One's," pressing a kiss to Ricky's chest, his fingertips tracing patterns on his stomach, looking up when Ricky giggled, "what?" 

"Does she know you refer to her as the Russian One?" 

"I imagine so, considering I say it to her face." 

"And why have you been summoned to Reena's?" 

"Well, two reasons," chewing his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed, "when we were in Sepang and she figured out that I liked someone, she asked what was going on and I said I didn't know, but she could tell I really liked you. And then you became known as the mystery man. Reena kept telling me to talk to you, but I was scared so I kept putting it off, anyway she just asked if my mystery man would let go of me long enough to go visit her." 

"And?" 

"And, I said I think so because my boyfriend is very understanding..." 

"...hmm? I suppose I can be sometimes." 

"So she's just being nosy and has decided now is the perfect time because she's hungover and wants food, so I have been summoned to her's at 1, originally 12 but I said my boyfriend demanded an extra hour with me." Shifting slightly, Dani began trail of kisses up Ricky's chest and neck, teeth grazing that point that made him shiver, until he was nibbling Ricky's earlobe and whispered, "imagine all the things we could get up to in that extra hour." 

"Things like this?" Rolling them over so he was pressing Dani into the matress, one hand pinning his wrists above his head whilst the other tormented his nipple. Smirking at the sounds Dani was making, Ricky rocked his hips slightly, movement almost giving Dani what he wanted but not quite, "eh, things like this?" 

"Mmm, Ricky...fuck!" Cursing as Ricky leaned down and bit his nipple, trying to wriggle free but that only making Ricky grip him tighter, brain trying to pick between pain and pleasure. 

"Not yet Baby," planting a messy kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "plenty of things for us to do before we fuck." Rolling them over again so Dani was straddling him, releasing his wrists and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. 

"And...what...might...those...things...beeeeee?" Words spoken in between kisses as Ricky ran his hands down Dani's back, one hand gripping his hip while the other slapped his arse, a finger finding his hole and pressing firmly, threatening entry. "Ricky please!"

"Not yet," moving his hand, ignoring Dani's whimper at the loss of contact, "I want to see you as you suck my dick." 

"See me?" 

"I want you to turn around and then I want you to suck my dick, so I can see you, all of you," fingers teasing Dani's crack as he watched the older man take that in. "Okay?" 

"More than," crashing their mouths together, biting Ricky's bottom lip before mouthing along his jaw, kissing and nipping down his neck. Making a show of climbing off of his boyfriend and turning around, swinging his leg over Ricky's chest, Dani settled himself on Ricky's chest, feeling hands grip his hips. 

"Daniii," whining, feeling Dani's hot breath ghosting over him, as fingertips traced along his thighs ignoring his rock hard cock, Ricky slapped Dani's arse again, taking him by surprise and making him jump slightly. "Don't tease."

"As you wish," bending over and swallowing him whole, chuckling at the way Ricky gripped his hips, cursing and wailing as he worked his length, the way the younger man was begging making his own cock hard. Feeling Ricky's hands move and pull his cheeks apart, hot breath mixing with the cold air from the aircon, combinded with the excitement and anticipation of not being able to see what Ricky was doing making him shiver. 

"F-f-fuck, yre b-b-beau...tiful," stuttering his words as Dani's hands moved up his thighs, resting mere millimetres from his balls. Pressing a curious finger against his boyfriend's hole, making Dani gasp around his cock, tapping gently, teasing him threatening him, before slowly trailing his finger down Dani's crack, feeling him moan around his cock as he reached that spot, just behind his balls, that turned him into a babbling mess. "Fuck! Oh fuck! Dani!" Wailing as Dani took the hint and found that same spot, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, "Dani, c-close!" 

 

*

 

"You look like shit." 

"Aww you say the sweetest things to me Dinky Dani." 

"Well you do!" Ducking as Reena threw a left over onion ring at him, "good night?" 

"Hmm," munching a slice of left over pizza, threatening Dani with a fork when he tried to steal some, "had a girlie night in with Mari, and went through four bottles of wine, and some vodka, and shots." 

"I take it back, you look pretty good for having drunk that much," chuckling at the death glare, nicking a mozzerella stick and risking getting stabbed with a fork, "anyway, shouldn't you be able to handle all that, you know, being Russian?" 

"Fuck off Pedrosa! I'm getting old!" 

"You're 28, that's not old." 

"How do you deal with hangovers when you're old? I need an old person's advice."

"The cheek!" Clasping a hand to his chest in mock offence, "I left a nice warm, cosy bed, complete with gorgeous boyfriend, to bring you food and this is the welcome I get?" 

"Yes! What did you bring me?" 

"Cupboard love you, aren't you?" Taking things out of the paper bag he'd placed on the table, "a chicken and cheese salad, with crutons, no cucumbers and extra dressing, a big bag of pickled onion monster munch," laughing as Reena stared at the crisps, practically salivating, "a sausage, bacon and egg sandwich from the supermarket, a big bottle of water, a bag of sour sweets, a box of chocolate and peanut cereal bars, a bottle of full fat coke, a pot of greek yogurt with honey, and a gallon of fruit juice."

"And?" Looking at Dani with pleading eyes.

"And a big bag of raw mushrooms," shaking his head as her eyes lit up, fruit juice and mushrooms always her go-to hangover cure, for reasons that baffled him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Talking with her mouth full after starting on her mushrooms, washing them down with fruit juice straight from the carton, Dani one of the few people she didn't have to pretend to be polite in front of. 

"Not recently, no." 

"Oh, well you'll have to wait a while!" Demolishing her sandwich is record time and eating a few more mushrooms, sticking her middle finger up at Dani when he laughed at her. 

"Where do you put it all? There is days worth of food there and you just eat it all in one go!" Opening his pasta salad, curled up in the arm chair, feeling right at home like he always did at Reena's.

"That is what the pool and the cross trainer are for," getting comfy under her blanket again and opening her monster munch, feeling better already. 

"So, what was Mariona doing here? Or are you just keeping in with the in-laws?" 

"They are not my in-laws..." 

"...yet!" Dodging the in-coming cushion, Reena's aim surprisingly good for how ill she looked. 

"She was here because she was stressing about Alex and wanted a girlie chat." 

"Alex?" 

"Oh yeah you weren't at the beach, she has a date with Alex on Friday." 

"Alex? Alex Rins?" Trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

"Yes, why what's so funny about that?" 

"Its just, I can't imagine Alex going on a date, he's so awkward and nervous around everyone, like the first time he met you, you'd have thought you had snakes coming out your head and were about to turn him to stone, he looked that scared!" 

"Are you calling me Medusa?" 

"No, I'm just saying its amusing, someone that awkward on a date." 

"You're a right meanie bum Pedrosa!" 

"I am not, I..." 

"...Yes, yes I know, your boyfriend thinks your arse is cute!" Rolling her eyes, chucking the monster munch on the table and opening something else, "but you should see the two of them though, they are so insanely cute together."

"And do Aleix and Pol think they're sooo cute together?" 

"They were too busy being distracted by Eric and Jorge arguing, so they don't know, and that is how it stays for now!" 

"Still can't imagine it." 

"That's because you're far too old to be imagining 18 year olds on dates!" 

"Says you, cradle snatcher!" 

"Pol's nearly 24! Four and a half years is hardly cradle snatching! And how old is your mystery boyfriend?" 

"Not telling!" 

"Boooo! So come on then." 

"Come on then what?"

"Tell me about him." 

"You're not gonna give up are you?" 

"Known me all these years and you still ask that?" 

"Fine," moving onto Reena's sofa as she started flailing her arms about trying to reach her bag of mushrooms that were on the floor, passing them to her, along with her water and cereal bars, knowing they would be the next thing she wanted. Curling up next to her, letting her use him as a pillow, Dani smiled, glad nothing ever changed between them, and knowing that in half an hour she'd probably be asleep anyway. "Well, for starters he is the most beautiful man I've ever met, like seriously Reen he's fucking stunning, and he thinks he's the lucky one..." 

"...he is! Anyone would be lucky to have you Babes." 

"Are you still drunk?" 

"Cheeky!" Elbowing him in the side, "I'm just being honest, I'm happy for you." 

"Thank you Reena, and thank you for helping us out." 

"You're welcome, so tell me more about him." 

"He's tall..." 

"...like tall tall, or tall compared to you tall?" 

"Alright tall compared to me, he's got dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes...

 


	29. First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of firsts for Alex & Mariona, and Dani & Ricky ♥
> 
> Not entirely happy with this one, hopefully it works alright  
> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, it really does mean a lot ♥
> 
> Also, Jorge! One hell of a race to finish the season on Sunday!  
> Very happy, very proud ♥

"Hey," nervously opening the front door, thankful all of her family were out, smiling at Alex stood there on her doorstep with a big bunch of flowers, looking just as nervous as her. 

"Hi, wow, you look beautiful," smiling warmly at Mariona in a just above the knee length plum coloured dress, tied in at the waist with a lace panel over the shoulders, given to her by Reena, and little black ankle boots, her hair half up half down. Alex suddenly panicked and started babbling, "I mean you always do, but just now you look, even more than usual..." 

"...Alex." 

"Yeah?" Blushing furiously. 

"Thank you, come in," smiling and stepping aside to let him in. 

"These are for you," still slightly embarrassed, Alex handed Mariona the bouquet of pink roses and lillies, praying that she actually liked roses and lillies. 

"Aww they're gorgeous, thank you," grinning as she took the flowers from him and leaning in to kiss his cheek, "lillies are my favourites."

"Really?" Breathing a sigh of relief as he followed her into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, they are," filling a vase with water and putting the flowers in it, "I'll just put these in my room then I'll be ready." 

"Okay," smiling, watching her walk away, nerves beginning to calm slightly. 

"So," walking back into the room and picking up her handbag, now wearing a black wrap around cardigan over her dress, "are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" 

"How about I tell you on the way?" 

 

*

 

"Good evening Sir." 

"What are you doing?" Chuckling at Dani stood on the doorstep with flowers and chocolates. 

"Picking you up for our date!" 

"You're an idiot Pedrosa." 

"No Cardus, I'm your idiot." 

"Ah well, that's alright then," leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

"These are for you Babe," grinning as he handed Ricky the bunch of red roses and box of fancy chocolates. 

"Nobody's ever bought me flowers before," Ricky beamed as he took the roses from Dani, "thank you Baby." 

"You're welcome," heart almost bursting at the way Ricky's face lit up, watching him carefully arrange the flowers in a vase and set them down on the table. 

"Where are you taking me then, on our first proper date?" Hands finding their way to Dani's hips, sighing contently as Dani wound his arms around his neck. 

"You'll have to wait and see Babe, wait and see."

 

*

 

Mari: You were right, picnic on the beach :) x

Mari: And thank you for the dress, I'll drop it in one day next week x

Reena: I told you, keep it, it looks much nicer on you than me x

Mari: Really? You sure? x 

Reena: Yes I'm sure! x

Mari: Thank you :) I really like it, and Alex does too! x

Reena: That's because you look fucking gorgeous in it! x

Reena: Now stop txting me and go enjoy your picnic x

Mari: Thanks I will x 

 

*

 

"Are we nearly there yet?" Whining as Dani turned off the main road and onto a much narrower backroad, them having been in the car about an hour already. 

"God, you're worse than a 5 year old!" Chuckling as Ricky pulled a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Well it's your fault!" Folding his arms and slouching down in his seat, Ricky huffed.

"My fault? Why me, what have I done?"

"Sitting there in those perfectly tight jeans and that very sexy shirt, and I can't show you how much I like them because you're driving us to the other side of Spain." 

"We've been driving for an hour, that's hardly the other side of Spain, its not even the other side of Catalunya!" 

"Still too long!" 

"Awh, I'm sorry Baby, it'll be worth it though, trust me" reaching over to squeeze Ricky's thigh, spark of _something_ going through him as their fingers brushed, it finally starting to sink in that this was for keeps, that Ricky wanted him as much as he wanted Ricky. "We'll be there soon 'cky, don't have to keep your hands to yourself for much longer." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise," taking his hand from Ricky's thigh and crossing his heart, "and then I can remind you just how gorgeous you are too." 

"You better be telling me the truth, or I might have to force you to pull over so I can show you just how amazing you look right now," running his hand up Dani's thigh, pouting when Dani's slapped it away before he reached his cock. 

"Don't do that when I'm driving!" Giggling at Ricky's pouting, trying to watch the road and his boyfriend at the same time, "ten minutes okay? Just ten more minutes and we'll be there Baby."

"Fine," Ricky sighed dramatically as he got his phone out, opening the stopwatch app, "but you're on the clock, 10 minutes...Go!"

 

*

 

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while, sorry," sighing, Alex looked utterly dejected as he got back in the car, having walked down the road to see what the cause of the traffic jam was.

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault," smiling at him, hoping she convinced him, hoping he couldn't tell just how disappointed she was that they were stuck in a traffic jam on the motorway rather than having their picnic on the beach. 

"I know but..." 

"...But nothing!" Mariona interrupted him, reaching out for his hand, smiling when he laced their fingers together, "if the traffic clears soon then we'll go to the beach and have our picnic, if it doesn't we can have our picnic in the car." 

"In the car?" 

"Yeah, put the top down, put the blanket across the seats and voila!" 

"Hmm, suppose it could work," Alex joined in with her laughing, coming round to the idea, "and there'd be less sand to vacuum up in the morning." 

"Exactly, and, how many people can say they had their first date in the middle lane of a motorway?"

"Not many! And if we're still here when it gets really late we can lie back and look at the stars," reclining his seat right back and looking up at the sky, the moon already out but it not quite dark enough for stars yet. "Yep, this is the perfect angle for watching the moon from the motorway." 

"Ah yes, that one bit of vital information everybody needs to know: the best angle for stargazing on the motorway."

"See, more than just a pretty face," Alex winked at her before laughing again, trying to cover his nerves, hoping she could tell he was joking and didn't think he was being arrogant. 

"Definitely more," giggling as Alex nodded, smug grin on his face, Mariona laid her seat back too, reaching out to hold hands over the handbreak. 

 

*

 

"Aaand we're here!" Turning off the ignition and turning to face Ricky as he stopped the stopwatch, "how did I do?" 

"Nine minutes and thirty two seconds, I'm impressed Pedrosa!" 

"Really?" Shifting closer to Ricky, "how impressed?" 

"This impressed," leaning in to kiss Dani, hands going around the older man's neck, bossy tongue forcing its way into his mouth, pulling Dani 's bottom lip through his teeth as he pulled away. Giving Dani a second to get his breath back, Ricky climbed across onto his lap, quickly re-attaching their mouths, Dani's hands sneaking under his shirt, the feeling of skin on skin, combined with the knowledge that anyone could catch them (and knowing he didn't care in that moment) making him shiver.

Lifting Ricky's shirt, kissing and biting his stomach, Dani then reached around to undo his belt and jeans, right at the moment when Ricky lost his balance, wobbling backwards with his arse landing on the steering wheel, beeping the horn and making them both jump. 

"Fuck!" Dissolving into fits of giggles, Dani looked around to make sure nobody had seen them, Ricky turning to stare at the steering wheel  _how dare you make a noise like that?_

"Sounds like a good idea," leaning in to kiss Dani again, pouting when he stopped him, smiling and lacing their fingers together. 

"I've got a better idea Baby," leaning over to retrieve a set of keys from the glove box, before smacking Ricky's backside and smirking, "get out." 

"I thought you said you had a better idea?" Climbing out the car and looking around, Ricky took in where they actually were for the first time. "Wow, its beautiful here, where are we?"

"Panta de Sau," locking the car and pocketing the keys, Dani took Ricky's hand and lead him towards the path from the car park down to the shore, "and trust me, its a lot, LOT better than cramped sex in your little car." 

"It'd be fine, you're only little anyway!" 

"Hey! I haven't heard any complaints from you before!" 

"Not like that! Believe me Baby I have absolutely no complaints in that department, not a single one." 

"Just lots of moaning instead?" 

"Lots and lots of moaning, but no complaining," stopping and pulling Dani into a quick kiss, Ricky sighed contentedly, "no complaints from me at all." 

"Me neither," free hand resting against Ricky's cheek, smiling as he felt him lean into his touch, "I have a job I love, great friends, and  the most amazing, gorgeous boyfriend ever, what have I got to complain about?" 

"Aww, Dani, I love you."

 

*

 

"He didn't?? That bit of knowledge could come in handy." 

"He did! He hates it when I tell that story," laughing as she relaxed against him, them still stuck on the motorway, curled up in the back of the car with the roof down, eating their picnic and watching the night sky. Attracting some strange looks from passers-by, (luckily none of them recognised either of them) going up the road to see if the over turned truck had started being moved yet, neither of them caring about the traffic jam anymore. "You should have seen his face when I told Reena, he looked ready to kill me, she thought it was brilliant though!" 

"What's the deal with him and Reena?" 

"Erm, well, they like each other, a lot, and they seem so right together, I think she's good for him, he needs someone like her, someone with her own money and job, and fame, who likes him for him."

"What about Carlota?"

 

Sighing, trying to fingure out the best way to explain the whole situation, "Basically Carlota had been cheating on Pol, he was scared of leaving her and scared of being alone, he's been really depressed the last few months but he managed to hide it from us all, and then he met Reena. Then Reena found out about Carlota and got really mad at Pol, then they talked, and now Pol says he's gonna end it with Carlota when she gets back from her holiday." 

"Fuck, poor Reena." 

"Yep, my brother can't do anything the easy way." 

"That reminds me, did you erm, did you...you didn't tell them about tonight?"

"You're still walking aren't you?" Laughing, then feeling guilty as she saw the look of panic on Alex's face, Mariona squeezed his hand, "sorry, they're just over protective sometimes, so no I haven't told them." 

"Okay." 

"Don't worry about Aleix and Pol, they'll probably shout a lot and lecture you, seriously they're worse than our father sometimes, but if I'm happy they're happy, in the end." 

"Yeah, I get that, just, with me being friends with them I worried they might, I don't know, be angry?" 

"It'll be fine don't worry," arms wrapping around his neck pulling him in closer, pressing their lips together, tentative at first until his tongue was swiping along her bottom lip, asking for and gaining entry to her mouth, tongues tangling lazily, no rush, just enjoying it, getting to know each other. 

 

*

 

"Aww, I love you Dani," smacking his hand across his mouth as he realised what he'd said, Dani's big brown eyes staring back at him in shock, knowing he felt it, knowing he was totally head over heels in love with Dani, but also knowing it was very fast, and probably too soon. "I er...I mean, I erm...don't feel like...you know...if er, if you don't...erm..." 

"...Ricky?" 

"Y-yeah?" 

"I love you too," both staring at the other in disbelief for a few seconds before grinning at each other as reality sunk in and Dani crashed their mouths together, grabbing a handful of Ricky's shirt. All plans of a romantic date completely out of the window, replaced by a desperate need for the other, "Ricky," pulling away, breathless, cock already half hard. 

"Dani," reattaching their lips briefly, free hand sliding into Dani's back pocket, other hand still holding Dani's. 

"Ricky, I love you, and I know its crazy fast but I do, I really do."

"I love you too, and I never thought I would ever have a chance with someone like you..." 

"...Ricky, don't..." 

"...let me finish, please, I never thought you'd want me, and I still can't believe it was a bit of Dutch courage on a Malaysian beach, a drunken confession, and then a lot more sober courage in my best friend's spare room, and now I have you, my Dani, who I fell head over heels in love with, pretty much from the moment you picked me up at the airport in Geneva, I knew then that I would end up crazy in love with you. I've never felt like this before, and I love you, that's all there is to it."

"Ricky," wiping away the tears running down his cheeks, having never felt so loved as he did right there and then, stood on the edge of the lake lit up by the moonlight, holding Ricky's hand and looking into those gorgeous dark eyes. 

"Well I can honestly say never before has anyone cried when I've told them I loved them," chuckling as he thumbed away Dani's tears, Dani's hands going around his wrists, smiling up at him through watery eyes. 

"You must never have made anyone feel like the centre of the universe before, I love you so much Ricky, everything from those beautiful eyes to your sexy arse, how kind you are, all the shit jokes you tell, the way you make me scream your name. Everything Ricky, everything. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so, so grateful." 

"You were just you Dani, and that's why I love you," leaning in to kiss him again.

"Love you too, and if you come with me, I will show you just how much I love you," taking Ricky's hands and leading him down to a little pontoon with a single boat tied up. 

"Erm, Dani?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you sure you're allowed that close to a boat?"

 

*

 

"So," standing nervously on the doorstep, "if, hypothetically, I were to ask you out again sometime soon, what would you say?" 

"Well," grinning wide as she took his hands, "I think, hypothetically speaking of course, that if you were to ask me out again I would have to say yes." 

"Really?" Alex's face lighting up as she nodded. 

"Really, given how much fun tonight was, I'd like to see what a normal date with you is like." 

"Well then, I guess I'll have to call you then." 

"I guess you will," standing up on her tip toes and kissing him, "goodnight Alex" 

"Goodnight Mari," waiting until she was inside and he heard her lock the door before he walked back to his car, grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. 

 

 


	30. Let Me Show You...

"Are you sure you're allowed that close to a boat?" 

"Cheeky fucker!"  _One month, almost made it one month without one of you lot bringing that up._ "And yes, I'm allowed this close to a boat!" 

Opening the awning Dani climbed on board, holding his hand out for Ricky to follow him, "wait here a minute," walking over to the door to the galley, Dani unlocked it and Ricky could hear him fiddling about with something just inside it, "close your eyes." 

Doing as he was told, Ricky heard Dani padding around bringing things up from the galley, screwing his eyes tighter trying not to peak, hearing a switch being flicked on he could tell lights had been turned on. 

"Okay," covering Ricky's eyes with his hands, feeling eyelashes tickle his fingers as he opened his eyes again, Dani leaned in to kiss him, Ricky's hands instinctively going to hips, "you can look now." 

"Wow," smile taking over his face as he looked around the deck, lit up by twinkling fairy lights strung around the deck and candles in jam jars scattered across the floor. 

"You like it?" Arms around Ricky's neck, Dani leaned into him, teasing his neck with delicate, feathery kisses. 

"Mhmm, I do, very much Baby," leaning his head back, exposing more of his neck to Dani, moaning when the smaller man started nibbling a line down his neck and chest. 

"Dinner?"

"That's cruel Pedrosa." 

"What is?" Looking up at Ricky, a 'butter-wouldn't-melt' expression on his face. 

"Teasing like that," trying his best to sulk and pout, not helped by Dani's big puppy dog eyes staring up at him. 

"Not teasing Babe, we can do whatever you want, we can eat, we can talk, we can go to bed, its up to you 'cky," leaning in to kiss him, "if you don't want to eat it'll all keep until the morning, or lunchtime." 

"We're staying the night?" 

"If you want to? We can stay until about mid afternoon tomorrow." 

"That sounds wonderful Baby, like a little mini-break," evil grin taking over his face, "are we allowed to sail it?" 

"No, were not," glaring at Ricky as the younger man fell about laughing, "Reen said the engine's still winterised so it can't be taken out at the moment. Unless you want to row?" 

"This is Reena's boat?" 

"No, she's looking after it for a friend whose working abroad, and when I took her her hangover food the other day, I talked her into letting us have it for tonight, and she helped me sort the lights and food and everything else out for tonight." 

"So that's where you disappeared to yesterday?" Grinning as he realised how much thought and effort had gone into their date, "sneaking off with Reena to hang up fairy lights?"

"And bring the food up, make up the bed, fill the water tank, turn the pumps on, sort the electrics, switch the fridge on..." 

"...How much of it did you actually do? Or did you need Reena to show you?" 

"Erm, Reena did most of it, turns out I don't know that much about boats." 

"Doesn't matter that you failed your exam then does it?" 

"I don't like you anymore," crossing his arms and pouting. 

"As long as you still love me?" 

"Course I do Babe," smiling and leaning in to kiss Ricky, "of course I do," kiss, "so what do you want to do?" Bursting out laughing as Ricky's stomach rumbled loudly, making the decision for them. 

*

"That was delicious Baby, thank you," leaning in to kiss Dani, wiping a bit of sauce from around his mouth. 

"You're welcome," reaching up to cup Ricky's cheek, running his thumb along his lips, "dessert?" 

"Mmm, yes please," nibbling Dani's thumb before pulling him in again.

Gathering up the dishes, Dani set off for the kitchen, almost dropping them when Ricky pulled him back to peck a quick kiss to his lips and whisper 'I love you', the words making both of them grin like the cheshire cat. 

Bringing dessert in Dani sighed, the sight of Ricky sat there on the blanket, propped up against the big cushions and lit up by the candles and fairy lights, looking completely relaxed and content, doing funny things to him. Just looking at his boyfriend and thinking  _God you're gorgeous, and you're mine, and I'm yours,_  making him feel all warm and fuzzy. But the passive look on Ricky's face, combined with the tight black jeans and t-shirt making his cock twitch. 

Walking over to Ricky and standing with a foot either side of his legs, Dani made a show of sinking to his knees and straddling the younger man. Running his hands up Dani's thighs and gripping his hips, the calm content look on Ricky's face was replaced by one of pure devilment. 

"How does this look?" Holding the bowl of chocolate trifle topped with cream between them Dani produced a single spoon. 

"Mmm, very nice," humming his approval Ricky leaned in to kiss Dani, nipping his lip. 

Taking a spoonful of the dessert Dani made an exaggerated 'mmm' noise, eyes locked on Ricky's as he licked the spoon clean, Ricky whining, cock twitching at the way Dani was teasing him. 

"You want some?"  

"Yes." 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes please," sticking his tongue out as Dani scooped some trifle onto the spoon and moved it closer to his mouth, Ricky pulled his boyfriend closer wrapping his tongue around the spoon.

Taking the spoon from Dani, Ricky threw it on the floor, dipping his finger into the trifle he held it up to Dani's mouth, groaning as Dani sucked his finger into his mouth. 

Taking Ricky's hand Dani put the trifle aside and began kissing his way up his boyfriend's arm, other arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Mouthing up Ricky's neck kissing and nipping his pulse point before soothing with a velvety tongue. Fingers playing with the hem of the younger man's t-shirt, Dani leaned in and whispered, "let me show you how much I love you." 

Pulling Ricky's shirt over his head Dani pressed their mouths together, soft and luxurious, tongues curious, exploring the other's mouth like it was the first time all over again. Moving the cushions behind Ricky's back so he was leaning back a bit more, Dani kissed along his jaw, nibbling his ear and whispering, "I love you Ricky, so much." 

"I love you too Dani," moaning, hands tangling in Dani's hair as he kissed down Ricky's neck, soft, delicate kisses, taking his time making Ricky feel special and wanted and beautiful. 

Mouthing across Ricky's chest feeling him pull on his hair, Dani got the hint and took his nipple in his mouth lavishing attention on him, alternating between slow, lazy licks and sharp nips. Dragging his nails down Ricky's spine, the way the younger man moaned and arched his back making his cock painfully hard, straining against the confines of his jeans. 

"Fuck...Ricky," cursing as he moved to kiss Ricky again and pressed their crotches together, "God you're beautiful, so beautiful." Slipping a hand between them and palming his boyfriend's cock through his jeans, drawing a string of unintelligable words from the younger man, Dani started his way down Ricky's chest again. 

"D-D-Dani! Da...Daaaani!" Stuttering as Dani's tongue flickered at his belly button, fingers teasing at the waistband of his jeans, Ricky thrust his hips desperate for something, anything, more. 

Wailing at the loss of contact as Dani sat back on his heels, Ricky bucked his hips pressing his bulge against Dani's hand that was hovering over his belt buckle. 

Undoing Ricky's belt and jeans Dani pulled them off, chucking them aside narrowly missing a candle, boxers quickly following, humming his approval at the sight in front of him: Ricky laid back, golden skin glistening with sweat, eyes half closed, lips red and swollen, cock rock hard and leaking. 

Swiping his thumb across Ricky's tip, making the younger scream and curse, Dani made a show of licking the pre-come from his thumb, hoping there was nobody within earshot as Ricky whined and moaned. 

"Ricky, my beautiful, sexy Ricky," teasing the sensitive skin on Ricky's inner thighs, Dani looked up to lock eyes with Ricky as he finally mouthed along to the base of his cock. 

"Fuck Dani!" Gripping Dani's hair as he continued his teasing pressing soft, delicate kisses along his length, "pleeeeeease!" 

Swirling his tongue around Ricky's tip, drawing more cries and moans from his boyfriend, Dani sucked Ricky into his mouth, the wet heat of his mouth almost throwing the younger man over straight away. Pressing a hand to Ricky's stomach to keep him still, Dani bobbed his head working his length in the way he knew his boyfriend loved, before moving his other hand to tease  _that_ spot that reduced Ricky to a begging, babbling wreck.

"Cccllss," eyes rolling back and seeing stars as he came down Dani's throat, collapsing back against the cushions Ricky whimpered as Dani cleaned him up with tiny little kitten licks. 

"You okay there Babe?" Moving to lie next to Ricky, Dani leaned in to kiss him sharing his taste, pulling Ricky into his side, wrapping him up in his arms. 

"Mmm, 'mazing Bby," slowly coming back to earth Ricky laid there just staring up at Dani as he pulled a blanket around them. 

"What to you want to do, shower or bed?" 

"Neither," grinning, some of his usual mischievousness returning to his eyes.

"Neither?" 

"No, neither," reaching down to press his hand against Dani's hardness, "my turn to show you how much I love you, and these tight jeans."

 

 

 


	31. Eina the Sound Technician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made good use of the free wifi on the coach home from London today :) 
> 
> Erm, enjoy? Let me know what you think ♥  
> (Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, wrote this on my phone so I probably won't have noticed)

Taking a deep breath Reena raised a shaky hand to knock on the front door, instantly hearing an over excited Husky pup charging up and down the hallway. 

"Hey."

"Hi," massive grin spreading across his face when he opened the door and saw her standing there, Pol practically pulled Reena into the house, wrapping her up in a hug as soon as the door shut behind her. "I missed you Sweetheart, so much," pressing a kiss to her hair before pulling her even tighter to him, as though it had been months or years since they had seen each other rather than a few days. 

"I missed you too Babe," Reena smiled, relaxing into the warm body and strong arms surrounding her, fingers creeping under his shirt giving them both the skin-on-skin contact they'd missed so much. 

Finally letting go of each other when Eina started jumping up and barking, Reena knelt down to fuss her, "what's wrong with you eh?" 

"She's missed you as well," laughing as Eina climbed onto Reena's lap and settled there, snuggling as close into her as she could, Pol picked up Reena's bags and took them into the lounge.

"Aww, I missed you too little lady," shifting so she was actually sat down properly, leaning against the wall, Reena soon found herself pinned in place as Eina moved too, still sitting her lap but with head and front legs resting on her chest. "Right that's it, no filming today, I've been Eina-ed!"

"Suits me," laughing and sliding down the wall to sit next to her, Pol put his arm around Reena pulling her in and smiling when she laid her head on his shoulder.

_This could be us all the time, one day soon this will be us all the time..._

"Where is she then?" Reena interupted his thoughts. 

"Honestly, I don't know." 

"You don't know?" Eyeing him up suspiciously, knowing there was something he wasn't telling her. 

"The past two days I've just had messages saying 'staying another night', I don't know where she is or when she's coming back, she won't tell me." 

"There's an easy solution to that you know." 

"What?" 

"Cancel her credit cards and put her on the next plane back," shrugging not really caring how she sounded, as far as Reena was concerned she didn't owe Carlota a thing.

"Hmm, yeah, I suppose you're right," pulling Reena even closer to him, both of them lapsing into comfortable silence.

*

ReenaRixFilm          insta.pic Got the most adorable sound technician for filming in Andorra with @polespargaro today! #Eina #Husky #RixFilms #PE44 #LoveMyJob

* 

"You're gonna have to let me take those off silly billy," Reena sighed dramatically as Eina moved again when she tried to the headphones off her, the husky pup having sat happily through nearly 3 hours of filming with them on after Pol put them on her as a joke. "I don't know what you're laughing at, this is all your fault Espargaro!"

"Well I didn't know she would actually like them did I?" Almost falling off the sofa trying to catch Eina who now seemed to think it was a game and running away as soon as either of them got close to her, "I thought she'd be trying to get them off after about 10 seconds." 

"Right well, I give up," shaking her head as Eina got up on sofa, curling up next to Reena and putting her paws over her head holding the headphones in place. 

"Now she's just being stubborn," huffing after trying and failing to tempt Eina closer with treats. 

"Well what do you expect, she is your dog?" Dodging the incoming cushion, Reena chucked it back at him, "hey! Meanie!"

"Me mean? Hmph," huffing as more cushions were sent his way, Pol moved along the sofa to the spot vacated by Eina, "I'll show you mean Rykschenkovich!" 

"Ahh!" Shouting and falling back as she was hit with another cushion, Reena grabbed another and hit him across the face with it. 

"Wanna play dirty do you?" With a look that could only be described as filthy, Pol pushed her backwards, climbing on top of her and pinning her wrists to the sofa in one of his hands. 

"Hmm," biting her lip, looking as innocent as possible, "maybe." 

"Maybe?" Free hand tracing up and down her side Pol leaned forward, lips so close Reena could feel the words rather than hear them. 

"Yeah, maybe," pressing their mouths together, pulling his bottom lip through her teeth. 

"Maybe sounds good," mouthing along her jaw and nipping her earlobe, groaning as Reena wrapped her legs around him, "maybe sounds very good to me." 

"Does it n..." the rest of that sentence was lost as Pol crashed their mouths back together, kiss full of teeth and tongues as he pulled her scarf free, giving him access to her neck. 

"Mmm it does," exploring her neck Pol quickly found that point that made Reena's breath hitch, tormenting her over and over, the desperate noises falling from her going straight to his cock. 

"Pol!" Tightening her legs around him pulling him closer, feeling his hardness pressing against her as he left a messy trail of kisses and nips down her chest, pulling down her vest and biting her nipple. "Oh fuck!" 

"Argh!" Jumping up clutching his jaw, leaving Reena looking at him like he had three heads. 

"What?" Sitting up and covering herself up, Reena suddenly realised what was wrong, "oh."

"Oh? Fucking oh? I think my tooth's broken!" Sulking as Reena burst out laughing, "its not funny!" 

"Well its serves you right!" 

"For what?" 

"Biting me!" 

"I didn't know you had metal through your tits did I? Anyway, didn't hear you complaining!"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying that if you're gonna bite someone's nipple like that you should make sure there's no metal in the way!" 

"Don't worry lesson learnt!" Pouting and rubbing his jaw. 

"God, men are such babies! Come here let me see," laughing at him trying to talk as she checked for broken teeth, "can't see any broken ones Babe." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," leaning in to kiss him.

"Ow," wincing as she kissed him, Pol put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Doesn't work on me Espargaro, I have two Pedrosas remember? I am immune to kicked puppy eyes," laughing as Eina jumped back onto the sofa and forced her way between them, still happily wearing her headphones. "Except for actual puppies!" 

*

"I really should get going," not actually making any attempt to move Reena snuggled further into Pol's side, Eina stretched out across their legs. 

"Should you?" 

"You know I should...what's up with you Grumble Guts?" Fussing Eina as she she started growling. 

"Oh God..." 

"Hello?" 

Jumping apart like scalded cats, Pol and Reena ended up at opposite ends of the sofa, both trying to get rid of the remnants of Reena's lipstick before Carlota made it to the lounge, Eina still grumbling. 

"Hi." 

"Don't come and fucking help me with my bags or anythi..." trailing off when her eyes fell on Reena, looking very much at home curled up with Eina on her knee, Carlota screwed her face up in disgust, "and what is she doing here?"

"Carlota..." 

"...I'm designing a fucking cathedral!" Shaking her head and looking between Carlota and the camera gear she hadn't yet packed up, "what do you think I'm doing here?" 

"I don't know, you seem to get about all over the place from what I hear," smirking at what she thought was a clever remark, and the how uncomfortable Pol looked stuck between the two of them, the smirk was soon wiped from Carlota's face. 

"Ah yes well that is the advantage of being a proper adult with my own money and job I'm fucking brilliant at." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Carlota, enough! I'm sorry Reena." 

"Don't apologise for me!" 

"Well somebody should," shrugging and continuing to fuss Eina. 

"I haven't done anything!..what is it doing with those things on its head?" 

"SHE is wearing headphones because your boyfriend thought it would be funny to put them on her, and she seems to like them." 

"What are you still doing here anyway? You've obviously finished filming, so why are you still here?" Getting more and more annoyed at the lack of offence Reena seemed to take to anything. 

"I haven't been asked to leave yet." 

"Well in that case, get out!" 

"Pack it in the pair of you!" Marching Carlota into the hallway, Reena couldn't hear what was being said but could tell neither Pol or Carlota were happy with each other. 

Re-entering the room Carlota sat down next to Pol, draping herself over him as much as possible, sickly sweet fake smile on her face, "oh I have something interesting to tell you."

"Doubt that," Reena whispered under her breath. 

"I'm coming to Qatar with you on Thursday," staring at Reena for any kind of change in facial expression, angry she still couldn't provoke much of a reaction from her.

"Oh wow that is interesting isn't it?" Sarcastic tone lost on Carlota but not on Pol, who now looked like someone had stolen his bike. 

"That's all you have to say?" 

"Carlota, I'm paid to point a camera at Pol, Bradley and the rest of the team, as long as you stay out of my way while I'm working, I don't give a fuck where you go or what you do." 

"Do you make a habit of talking to people like they're children?" 

"Only ones who act like it," smiling as she shifted Eina off her lap, finally parting the husky from the headphones, Reena packed up the last of her gear, Carlota smirking again as she realised was leaving. "Oh and by the way darlin' I've been attacked and stabbed simply for being Russian, so you're gonna have to try harder if you want to pick a fight with me just because you clearly don't trust your boyfriend not to fuck around. Mind you, who could blame him?" Picking her bags up Reena smiled and headed for the door, leaving Carlota sat speechless and barely noticing when Pol moved her off his lap and got up to see Reena to the door. 

"Well thanks for that Sweetheart," Pol hugged Reena on the doorstep, dreading her leaving and him having to face Carlota.

"I'm right though," shrugging, past caring about sparing anyone's feelings, "its not my fault, and you know I'm not waiting forever. Goodbye Pol." 

Watching Reena get into her car and set off, Pol sighed and went back inside, leaning back against the door as he shut it, Carlota stood about two feet away from him, "don't, just don't start, I can't be arsed."

 

 


	32. Testing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy title, I just couldn't think of anything more creative! 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think ;)

**Qatar Testing**

"Reeeena," sitting down next to her, big brown eyes staring up at her, best innocent look he could muster on his face. 

"No!' 

"What?"

"No I'm not doing whatever it is you want me to." 

"What makes you think I want something?" 

"The way you went 'Reeeeena', and the answer is still no!" 

"You don't know what it is yet." 

"Let me guess, distract Eric for a few hours so you sneak off and see your mystery man?"

"Ahem, boyfriend," nudging her shoulder, sad face and puppy dogs eyes in place, "pretty please." 

"Well I still have not been introduced, so to me he is still your mystery man " 

"Okay fair point, please Reena pleeeeease!" 

"God he must be good in bed to turn you in a pathetic begging mess just to be close to him!" 

"Oh my God Ree you have no idea, he's amazing, I just want..." 

"...I don't want to know!"

"Not that! Well not just that anyway," goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Aww, bless," teasing and pinching his cheek, "is our little Pedrosa in luuurve?...Oh my God! You are?"

"Yes, alright yes I'm very much in love with him, now stop it," slapping her hand away from his face.

"Fine."

"Is that a yes?" 

"Oh alright I suppose so..." 

"...Thank you Reena!" Hugging her and kissing her cheek, "seriously Ree, thank you."

"On one condition," smirking at the way Dani's face fell. 

"Oh God what?" 

"I don't know yet, I'll think something up."

*

Mari: Any gossip from Qatar? x

Laura: No not really, Carlota just keeps going out of her way to annoy Reena x

Laura: She's not doing very well though x

Mari: Oh? x

Laura: Reena just ignores her, mostly x

Mari: Mostly? x 

Laura: She kept getting in the way and kicked off about something this morning

Laura: So Reena taped her mouth shut! Literally! x

Mari: Seriously? x 

Laura: Yup, picked up some duct tape as stuck it across her mouth! x

Mari: Please tell me there's photos??? x 

Laura: Better, video! x Video001 

Mari: Oh my God I can't breath! That is brilliant! x 

Mari: What did Pol say? x 

Laura: Told her to fuck off 

Laura: So she went and sulked in hospitality for a while and nobody seen her since x

*

"Hey Babes." 

"Hi," accepting the hug and the kiss on the cheek from the younger Pedrosa, "you okay lil' brother?" 

"Hmm, yeah, you?" 

"Meh, I'm alright. What's up?" 

"You seen Dani?" 

"Not since breakfast, why?" _Flamming Pedrosas why can't you just talk to each other?_ _  
_

"Well I was supposed to be meeting him here but he's disappeared," genuine concern on his face, confused by his brother's recent behaviour. 

"Sorry can't help you."  _Well I could but I'm meant to be covering for him._

"Don't you think he's been acting weird lately?" 

"No more than he has been his whole life," laughing, trying to lighten the mood a bit, but to no avail, "I'm sure he's fine Eric, he's probably talking or got caught doing media stuff." 

"You think?" 

"Yes I do, trust me I'm your adopted big sister," reaching over to ruffle Eric's perfectly styled hair, laughing at his complaints and following attempts to fix his hair. Linking arms with him, Reena lead Eric away and down towards the back of the Tech3 garages, the only thing she could think of to distract him, "come on, you can help me with filming, be like old times." 

"Yeah okay," smiling, genuinely happy, worries about Dani pushed to the back of his mind for a while, "been ages since I've been on set with you." 

"I know, too long." 

*

Reena: Eric is with me filming, but he's also wondering where you are since you were supposed to meet him! x

Reena: And he's getting worried about you acting strange recently, please talk to him x

* 

@ericpedrosa          insta.pic On set in Qatar with my sister @ReenaRixFilms today! #friends #family #ReenaRix #Filmset #filming #filmdirector #MotoGP #Qatar #Losail #Doha #picoftheday #me #cute #sister #happy #instagood 

*

"Erm, Reen."  

"What have you done this ti..." trailing off as she turned to him, his voice already telling her he'd broken something, Reena shook her head as she saw the broken microphone in his hand. "Pol!" 

"Sorry," voice quiet and best sad eyes he could manage, even though he knew they didn't work on Reena.

"Sorry, sorry he says," walking over to him, aware of Eric watching them, reaching up and pretending to throttle him, "what are you doing to them?" 

"I don't know, it just kinda...broke," holding up the broken mic for Reena to look at.

"The clips don't just fall off," looking between the broken bits of plastic in her hand and Pol with a very unamused expression on her face, "nor do the wires just fling themselves out!" 

"It was an accident," pouting, Pol stuck with the puppy dog eyes, hoping that eventually she'd give in to them. 

"How do you accidentally break a mic in less than 15 seconds?" Sulking as she rumaged through her bags, cursing herself for leaving her other bag at the hotel think she wouldn't need it that day, Reena smiled as she finally found a spare mic, "right this one will have to do." 

Pulling the mic and a roll of duct tape Reena walked over to him, unravelling the wire, the only spare she had one that had to be plugged into the camera rather than a wireless connection. "Do not break this one!" 

"I won't," frowning as he noticed the roll of tape on Reena's arm, "what's that for?" 

"You'll see," clipping the mic onto his shirt collar, Reena gathered up the wires and dropped them down his shirt, "lift." 

"What?"

"Lift your shirt up so I can sort the wires out," rolling her eyes at Pol's confused look, Reena straightened out the wire, pressing it against his chest. Grinning, Reena tore off a length of tape, "stand still." 

"Is that really necessary?" Looking at her with pleading eyes as she nodded and taped the wire to his skin, "why?" 

"Just shush a minute and let me do this," tearing off more lengths of tape and pressing it over the wire so it wouldn't move. Putting the last piece of tape in place, Reena let her fingers trace over his stomach, smirking at the sharp intake of breath as she traced lower, teasing the skin just above his waistband. "The first couple of pieces of tape are to keep the wire in place so you can't see it under your shirt." 

"And the rest?" 

"And the rest," looking up at him with wicked eyes, Reena stepped forward so she was just centimetres from him and took the hem of his shirt, never breaking eye contact as she slowly rolled his shirt back down. Tracing her hands over the his shirt following the wire back and forth, Reena sighed, "the rest are just because it'll hurt ripping them off again and it might discourage you frim breaking my equipment." 

"You are evil," feeling slightly awkward with Eric sat a few metres away. 

"Yeah, but you love it!" Winking as she slipped her hand under his shirt and traced her fingers over his stomach again.

"Mm guilty, Ree..." 

"...What the fuck are you playing at?" Appearing out of nowhere and making them both jump, Carlota grabbed Reena and flung her backwards, Eric only just catching her before fell flat on the floor. "Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend! Fucking slut!" 

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Trying to walk around Carlota to get Reena, Pol was fuming, even more so when Carlota kept stepping in front of him, "get out of my way!" Picking her up and moving her, Pol walked over to Reena who was leaning against Eric, his arm around her waist, and clutching her arm where Carlota had grabbed her, "you okay Reen?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, don't wor.."

"...Your arm?" 

"Its fine, probably just bruised." 

"Nevermind her arm, what the fuck is going on here?" 

"Oh just shut up Carlota!" Turning back to Reena who was now examining her arm. 

"No I will not," stamping her feet like a child, "she's stood there with her hands all over you and I'm what, just supposed to stand here and watch?" 

"I was taping a mic wire to his stomach since he broke the last wireless one I had with me..."

"...Yeah right, that's not what it looked like from where I was standing!"

"Well then open your fucking eyes then," Eric piped up.

Standing up straight again and stepping closer to Carlota, "look love, you've already ruined one shoot and delayed another, so pretty fucking please with sugar on top, fuck off and let me do my job." 

"Oh so groping my boyfriend is your job now is it?" 

"Go and have your paddy somewhere else Carlota, I really can't arsed with you right now." 

"Where is Pol?" Looking around, Pol suddenly nowhere to be seen, Carlota turned back to smack Reena. 

"Predictable," grabbing the younger woman's arm before it hit her face, Reena just rolled her eyes at Carlota, letting go of her wrist and sitting back in her chair, "try harder next time." 

"I'll show you fucking predictable Miss Irena..." 

"...Fuck off Carlota, leave Ree to do her job," Eric stepped in between them.

'And what has it got to do with you anyway Pedrosa?" Carlota practically spat at him. 

"She's my sister, and only I get to insult her, so leave us alone." 

"She's not your sister, she just latched onto you lot since her own family didn't want her," smiling at the hurt look on Reena's face, having finally found her weak spot. 

"There's more to family than DNA you jumped up little brat!" 

"So? She's still a worthless bi..." 

"...Right you!" Making all of them jump as he returned, Pol pulled Carlota away from Eric, passing him an ice pack for Reena's arm.

"Where did you go?" 

"I had a few calls to make, there's a car waiting for you, go back to the hotel, pack your bags and there's a flight back to Barca in 3 hours, get on it!" 

"What? You can't just send me away so you can play with her!" 

"I'm not, I want you and all of your crap out of my house by the time I get back there! I don't ever want to see you again!" 

"What?" (Carlota)

"What?" (Eric)

"What?" (Reena)

"What? Its over, go, fuck off, find someone else to sponge off!" 

"But I love you," Carlota grabbed his hands, fake tears in full flow. 

"Maybe you should have thought about that in Madrid shouldn't you?" Pulling his hands away from her and raising his eyebrows as she realised what he meant and changed tack.

"This is because of her isn't it?" Pointing at Reena, voice dripping with vemon, "this is because of the stupid slut over there isn't it." 

"No! This is because you are a lying, cheating, using brat, moving van will be at the house tomorrow afternoon, my Mama will be there to help you pack, now go!" 

"You don't mean that, she'll never make you happy!" 

"This is not about Reena, this is about you and how miserable I am when I'm with you, now leave before you are thrown out!" 

*

Reena: We're on our way back now, filming was cancelled, I'll explain later xx

Dinky: Okay thanks we're just watching a movie I'll come see you when you get back xx

* 

"Hi," opening her door, stood there only in her shorts and vest top, hair scraped back into a messy bun, make up all wiped away. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I think so," fidgeting with his phone, "can I come in?" 

"Yeah, course you can Babe," stepping aside to let him, Reena followed Pol into her room sitting down next to him on he little sofa, wrapping her arms around him and tucking his head under her chin. Carding a hand through his hair and feeling him start to relax a bit, Reena kept her voice soft, "wanna talk about it?" 

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Voice wobbling, Pol tensed up again and clung onto Reena, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

"What? No of course I don't," tilting his chin up until his eyes met her's, "why would you think that?" 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." 

"What are you sorry about?" 

"I should have done this weeks ago, all I seem to do is hurt you." 

"No you don't Babe," rubbing soothing circles on his back, tears in her own eyes now, "you don't hurt me, and you're not a bad person. Life throws shit at us sometimes, you just have to deal with it the way you think is right." 

"I don't feel sad." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're supposed to feel sad when a relationship ends, I don't."

"Pol, look at me, if you're in a bad relationship you don't have to be sad when its over, you can be happy, or relieved." Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Reena smiled, "nobody gets to dictate your feelings to you, not being sad doesn't make you a bad person." 

"Thanks Reena, ca-c-can I stay here tonight?" 

"Pol..." 

"...I know, I know I need to be on my own for a while, just tonight though Ree, please, just tonight Sweetheart." 

"Babe?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Bedtime, come on," smiling Reena took his hand and lead him to the bed, watching as he striped down to his boxers, climbing into bed and gesturing to the spot next to her, curling into his side when he laid down next to her, arms wrapped around her. "Night Babe."

"Night Sweetheart."

 

 

 

 


	33. Kiss n Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this one, had a bit of a mental block, I know what I want to say but the words just won't transfer onto screen! Hopefully it works okay, and hopefully just getting something posted will help get back on track!

Reena: Eric is with me filming, but he's also wondering where you are since you were supposed to meet him! x

Reena: And he's getting worried about you acting strange recently, please talk to him x

* 

"What's up Baby?" Combing his fingers through Dani's hair, confused by the sudden change in his boyfriend's demeanor since he put his phone down, Ricky pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Nothing," sighing, Dani tightened his grip around Ricky's waist, knowing he would see right through him. 

"Don't lie, don't tell me if you won't want to, but don't lie to me Baby." 

"Sorry." 

"Dani," waiting for his boyfriend to look up, heart aching when he finally looked into Dani's eyes, his usual sparkle replaced with genuinely sad eyes, something definitely not right. "What's going on, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I just, I need to figure out how to put it into words," burying his face in Ricky's chest, "I love you Ricky." 

"I love you too Dani," feeling Dani's fingers grip him even tighter, Ricky rubbed soothing circles on his back, hoping just knowing he was there would help Dani talk about whatever was bothering him. 

*

"Talk to me Baby," shuffling so they were laid face to face, Ricky pulled Dani closer and kissed him, not leading just reassuring, "what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" 

"Well, I...I just kinda feel a bit guilty." 

"About what?" 

"Eric," sighing, "Reena said he's worried about me and I just feel guilty for not telling him." Snuggling even closer into Ricky's side, calming slightly as the younger man kissed his cheek, not saying anything knowing Dani just needed to know he was there listening, caring. "Do...Does it...Does it bother you that we haven't told anyone?" 

"Not really, but its different for me, my family know I'm bi so its not as big a deal for me as it is for you. So I know that when you're ready to meet them they won't care that Dani is short for Daniel not Danielle, the main thing they'll care about is that you make me happy."  

"Sorry," burying his face in Ricky's neck, tears trickling down his face.

"Hey," placing his hands on Dani's cheeks, Ricky wiped away his tears, "shh, what have you got to be sorry for Baby?" 

"Because you're so close to your family and if I wasn't so scared of talking to mine then we'd be able to tell people, we wouldn't have to hide quite so much." 

"Dani, listen to me, if you're not ready to tell people then we don't, its that simple Baby."  

"It really doesn't bother you?" 

"No it doesn't," taking Dani's hands and winding their fingers together, Ricky peppered his face with gentle kisses, "maybe, if we're still having the same conversation in a year's time it might start to bother me, but it doesn't now." 

"I will tell them before then I promise," finally starting to relax a bit, Dani's lips curled up into a smile, "so you think you'll still be able to put up with me in year."

"Definitely," arms snaking around his boyfriend's waist, "I love you so much Dani, you and your cute arse," sliding his hands down into Dani's back pockets. 

"Me and my cute arse love you too Ricky," arms wrapping around his boyfriend's neck, Dani pulled him in closer and pressing their mouths together. 

*

"I don't mind if you tell them," breaking the silence, neither of them really paying much attention to the film on Tv, Dani turned to Ricky, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder and looking up into his beautiful but confused eyes. "Your family, I don't mind if you tell them about us." 

"You sure?" 

"Mhmm," lips ghosting over Ricky's neck making him shiver, "I don't wanna get in between you and your family," mouthing  his way along Ricky's jaw. 

"You're not Baby, you're definitely not don't worry," fingers threading through Dani's hair, forcing the older man to look him in the eyes, "listen to me Dani, you're not coming between me and my family, if they ask I will just tell them I've met someone but for now its just between us, okay?" 

"Okay, Babe, sorry." 

"Don't be sorry," pulling Dani into a soft kiss, "I love you Dani, so don't be sorry and stop worrying." 

"Okay, I'll try," pecking a kiss to Ricky's lips, "I love you too." Dani briefly re-attached their lips, before launching an attack on the younger man's neck, alternating between soft feathery kisses and sharp nips. 

"Dani!" Crying out as Dani reached down and palmed him through his jeans. 

"Yes Ricky?" Stilling his hand and smirking at the whine from his boyfriend, "want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!" 

"And what if I do?" Shifting so he was straddling Ricky, Dani leaned down to pin his wrists to the bed, feeling him wriggling and squirming underneath him, eyes full of devilment, "what you gonna do to me if I stop?" 

"Well I can't really do much right now can I? Other than beg, and I know you can't say no to me, when I'm begging for your beautiful big, hard cock," pouting and looking up at him with pleading eyes, "please Baby, please fuck me with your magnificent cock, please fuck me so hard I can feel you for days, pretty please Dani!" 

"Fuck Rickyyy," moaning, Ricky's voice, and his wriggling about, making him feel like he was about to burst out of his jeans, "you have to ride tomorrow."

"Okay well just fuck me hard enough to make me scream until I have no voice!" Biting his lip, putting on his best innocent eyes and looking up at Dani, "please Baby." 

"Don't do that, I can't say no to those eyes." 

"So give in now." 

"Ricky, Babe, you know I don't wanna say no to you, but I am not going to fuck you into oblivion the night before we both have to ride." 

"Why do you always have to be sensible?" Sticking out his bottom lip, Ricky sulked. 

"Because I do," leaning down and biting Ricky's pet lip Dani smiled, "and because tomorrow night I will do anything you want!" 

"Anything?" 

"Within reason!" Sitting back and settling himself on Ricky's thighs, Dani played with the hem of his shirt, "you know, just because we have to wait until tomorrow to fuck each other senseless, doesn't mean we can't do anything tonight."

 

 


	34. Cupboard Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping forward a bit with this one, because a) nothing exciting was going to happen anyway, and b) this is gonna end up like 500 chapters long if I keep going at the same rate!

**Qatar**

Walking down the paddock, convincing PR smile fixed firmly in place, Reena did her best to dodge the photographers and the journalists all still desperate to know what had happened during testing. Despite the huge sunglasses and sun hat hiding most of her face, Reena kept her head held high whilst internally cursing the fan who had captured it all on film. Together with Carlota's recent tweets and Instagram posts claiming Pol had cheated on her with his 'new favourite whore', it didn't take a genius to put it all together and realise it was Reena she was referring to. 

*

"What the hell's going on out there?" Unable to see who, or what, was at the centre of the clamouring media circus going past the Suzuki garages, Maverick turned to his teammate, who had a face like a cracked pisspot, "Aleix?" 

"You know Carlota claimed Pol was cheating on her?" 

"Yeah." 

"And everyone assumed it was with Reena?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well the fucking vultures won't leave her alone now!" 

"Poor girl." 

"They've been camped outside her house in Barca all week, a couple of them climbed over the walls and nearly broke the door down!" 

"Fucking hell! That's not on! She's done nothing wrong, even if she had she doesn't deserve that." 

"You don't believe it then?" 

"No of course not, I don't think many people do to be honest." Shrugging, watching the press disperse slightly as Reena made it to the safety of the Tech3 garage. "I mean I've only meet Reena a couple of times, and anyone can see that her and Pol are mates, but after the way Carlota was carrying on at testing I think it has more to do with her than Reena." 

*

"Hey," popping his head around the door of the tiny room Reena was using as her office, Pol's face dropped. 

"Hi," curled up in the corner on the floor, swamped by her massive black hoodie, huge sad eyes looking up at him. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah," voice tiny, Reena gestured to the empty desk chair, "have a seat." 

Shutting the door behind himself, Pol moved the bags off the floor, putting them on the chair and sitting in the now empty spot next to Reena. "You okay Sweetheart?" 

"Not really," resting her head on Pol's shoulder, arms going around his waist, Reena clung onto him as she broke down crying again. "T-th-they b-broke int-t-to my h-home." 

"I know Ree, I'm sorry," putting his arm around her shoulder, Pol pulled her legs across his. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Pol gently shushed Reena, feeling the sobbing stop and her start to relax slightly. "I'm so sorry Reena." 

"It's not your fault...actually, it is kinda your fault," Reena nudged him, grinning at the conflict on his face, smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

"That's...it's...I, I guess that's kinda true," squeezing her tighter, tucking her head under his chin, "sorry." 

"I missed you," absentmindedly playing with the strings of his hoodie, "I know it was me who said we needed to be apart, but I still really missed you." 

"I missed you too Sweetheart, I wish I'd been there for you." 

"I'm not sure that would have helped things to be honest." 

"You know what I mean." 

"I do Babe," shifting so they were face to face again, Reena pressed their mouths together, "and I wish you'd been there too." Snuggling against him again, Reena sighed, "well, actually if we're wishing for stuff, I wish they didn't break into my house."

"Yeah, that would be better," kissing her forehead again, Pol ran his fingers through her hair, the soft sounds and sighs that fell from her as she relaxed a bit more, and his fingers stroked her neck, making him twitch and will his cock to behave as she wriggled about to get comfy. 

Silence descended upon them for a while, comfortable enough in each other's company to just sit there for a while, until Reena finally spoke again, her usually soft voice sounding so loud in the tiny room. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Pol looked at her, genuinely confused as to what she was thanking him for, "I haven't done anything." 

"For just being here with me," kissing him again, "sorry I'm such a mess right now." 

"You're not a mess Sweetheart, you're anything but a mess." 

"Thanks, but I don't feel it." 

"I'm not surprised given what's happened Ree, how did they get in?" 

"Climbed the wall, jumped down onto my car, stoved it in..." 

"...What!?" Making Reena jump as he sat up straight absolutely fuming, and almost knocking her onto the floor, Pol was smiled apologetically and pulled her against him again, "sorry Sweetheart, they did what!?" 

"They jumped off the wall and down onto my car," tears in her eyes again, Reena shrugged, her little 4x4 completely wreaked and her beloved blue 370z all scratched and dented. "And then they broke down the door to my porch, police showed up before they could actually break down the inner door." 

"Fucking hell Reena! I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been there," leaning into her hand as she wiped away the tears now running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I should have been there for you and I let you down, I'm sorry Ree..." 

"...Hey, shush, it wasn't your fault Babe, how were you supposed to know what would happen?"

"But if..." 

"...Don't think about the ifs and buts, Pol, there's no point." 

"I still should have..." 

"...You should have ended things with her long before you even met me, but you didn't, and I shouldn't have left well alone while you were still with her, but I didn't." 

"You should have told me how bad it was, not just 'they tried to break in but the cops handled it'." 

"Well they did."

"Yes but you missed out jumping on your car and breaking down the front door." 

"I knew you'd only worry," shrugging, Reena looked up at him feeling guilty for not telling him but also feeling guilty for telling him and knowing how much he would now worry about her. 

"Of course I worry about you Ree." 

"You shouldn't have to though, I feel guil..." 

"...Don't," pressing a finger to her lips, Pol smiled kindly at Reena, "don't feel guilty Reena, I don't worry about you because I have to, I worry about you because I want to." 

"Oh." 

* 

"Ree?...Reena?" Gently nudging Reena, her having been curled up in his arms silently for the past hour, Pol pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Hmm?" 

"Are you awake Gorgeous?" 

"Hmm," yawning as she opened her eyes and remembered where they were, "was I asleep?" 

"Yeah, for about an hour." 

"What?" Snapping her head up and locking eyes with him, "an hour? You should have woke me up Babe, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," smiling kindly at her and trying to work out how to say the next bit without offending her. "You kinda seemed like you needed it." 

"Oh God, do I look that rough?" 

"No! No, of course not, you look beautiful as always Ree," _and if you keep looking at me like that, with slightly ruffled hair and bleary eyes and blissful half out of it smile, my brain will explode, or at least my jeans, "_ you just seemed like you needed a break from everything." 

"So you sat on the floor with me in your lap, in the corner of my tiny makeshift office, for an hour?" Looking up at him in disbelief,  _why would you do that...for me?_ "Why?"

"You needed it Sweetheart, you needed an hour away from everything," cupping her cheek and brushing away a stray eyelash, Pol kissed her, soft and gentle and all too brief, just needing to know she was really there in his arms. 

"Thank you," Reena smiled as she wiped her smudged lipstick from his face, finally looking genuinely happy, or at least calm, "for everything."

"You're welcome." 

"What time is it?" Realising she'd forgotten her watch, Reena twisted his wrist and crained her neck to see the time, making him laugh in the process. "Don't laugh at me...shit, don't you have media stuff?" 

"Doesn't matter..." 

"...Yes it does! You know it does! H..." 

"...Reena..." 

"...Don't 'Reena' me," raising an eyebrow at Pol's innocent face, "its first race of the season, you need to go and do media stuff and fan stuff. Besides, Herve and co. will kill me if you're late or miss stuff because you're with me hiding in my office, or more accurately, the cupboard that pretends its an office."

"I'm not leaving you on your own, Ree." 

"Pol..." 

"...Not negotiable Irina Raisa Rykschencovich." 

"You just like saying my full name." 

"Guilty, but you like hearing me say your full name." 

"That's true, I do." 

"Still not leaving you Reena," brushing the hair out of her face, shushing her as she opened her mouth to protest. "I've got another hour before I have to go, but I'm not leaving until I know you're okay, so you have an hour to convince me that you're okay or I'm going to stay here instead of doing media stuff." 

"Pol, no shut up and listen to me," pecking a quick kiss to his lip when he tried to interrupt her. "Please don't take this the wrong way, I don't need to be babied..." 

"...I didn't mean to..." 

"...I know Babe, but I'm capable of looking after myself and I will be fine on my own for a few hours, I've had a nap and I have some milk and cookies in my bag." Grinning and nudging him, Reena laced their fingers together, "just kidding, but I will be okay. So, you go and do your media stuff and fan stuff in an hour, and I will sort everything ready for filming later, and I'll see you afterwards for coffee then we'll go film stuff." 

"Okay, sorry Sweetheart, I just...I, well..." blushing bright and tripping over his words. _I just want to look after you and make you happy._

"Pol?"

"Yeah?"

"You're cute when you blush."  

'Meanie." 

"Don't pout," poking his petted lip, Reena frowned, "you're not cute when you pout." 

*

"You...need...to...go," voice breathy and words coming out in between kisses.

"Don't...want...to." 

"But," placing her hands flat on his chest Reena pushed him away slightly as he tried to re-claim her lips, again, "you have to." 

"I know," leaning back against the door, the past hour having turned into an almost painfully frustrating make out session, Pol kissed the back of Reena's hand, evil glint in his eyes as he slowly kissed up her arm. "I'd still rather stay here with you, and do things like this," Pol latched onto her neck despite her (weak) protests, making his way to her ear and whispering, "the next couple of hours could be so much better spent in here." 

"No...Polll," whining as he gripped her hips and pulled her even closer, pressing their crotches together. Eventually, somehow finding enough common sense and strength to pull away, "okay stop, you're already late and we can't do that here. Go do media, fan, whatever stuff you have to, and I'll..."

"...Stay in here and play with yourself?" 

"See you later is what I was going to say!" Shaking her head and blushing. 

"Okay, but can I just take your lips with me?" 

"Fuck off and do some work Espargaro!"

 

 

 


	35. That Sunday Night Feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gone a bit quiet on here, are we all still enjoying it?

"Dani? Baby?" Ricky crept in through the inter-connecting door, them through some wonderful twist of fate (or more likely hotel cock up) having ended up in rooms next door to each other. "Dani?" 

"Mm?" Laid on the bed with the room in darkness staring up at the ceiling, Dani barely registered Ricky's entrance, feeling the bed dip as his boyfriend curled up around him but still not really responding. 

"Do you wanna talk?" 

Silence.

"Do you want anything?" 

Silence. 

"Do you want me to go?" 

"No," voice barely above a whisper, Dani sounded like a lost child, tiny and quiet and scared. "Please don't leave me." 

"Oh, Baby," softly pressing their lips together, Ricky's heart ached, wishing more than anything to be able to make everything better, "I'm not going anywhere." 

"Mm 'kay." 

"Love you Dani, we'll get through this together, okay?" Planting a kiss on Dani's forehead, Ricky pulled the covers around them, "I promise Baby." 

*

"So how was your first race weekend then?" 

"Okay I guess," sighing, Reena suddenly found the tomato she was pushing around her plate incredibly interesting. 

"Ree." 

"Well," looking up from her plate and shrugging, "it wouĺd have been nicer if I had just been left alone to do my job, other than that everything was fine." 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." 

"Just...don't be, its fine, in a few weeks they'll have moved onto someone else." 

"Its still not fair on you though," standing up and walking around behind her, Pol put his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging until he felt her relax. 

"I'll be fine Babe, especially if I have you to do this," leaning her head backwards, eyes closed, Reena smiled, "at least you'll always have a back up career if racing doesn't pan out." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ree," Pol leaned down and kissed her, loving the way she smiled into it, totally relaxed, and reached up to lace their fingers together. 

"You're welcome Pol," cheeky grin on her face as she stood up and stacked their plates back onto the room service tray, before picking up her cigarettes and lighter and heading for the balcony, "I'm just going out for a smoke."

Following Reena out onto the balcony, Pol wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, lips finding that spot where her neck and shoulder met. 

"You know you're missing Argentina?" 

"Mhmm?" 

"When do you need to be back in Barca by?" 

"I have to be in Cannes by Saturday afternoon, so back in Barca by Friday night," turning to face him, arms automatically going around his neck, "why?" 

"Well we're going Colin Edward's place, you know Texas Tornado Boot Camp, for a couple of days after the race." Taking a deep breath, Pol hoped it wouldn't sound better than it did in his head, struggling to think of a good way to phrase it. "And I was just wondering, if you want, since...since Carlota obviously isn't going, if, erm, maybe, if you want you could take her place?" 

"Wow, erm..." 

"...I mean only if you want to, don't feel like you have to..." aware he was babbling, but with no idea what else to say, Pol was grateful when he was interrupted.

"...Pol?" 

"Y-yeah?" 

"I'd love to," shaking her head at the way Pol visibly relaxed, Reena smiled warmly, "did you really think I'd say no?" 

"I don't know, I think it was more I didn't know if you'd want to do something I'd originally planned on doing with her. I didn't want to upset you or make you feel bad or anything." 

"Hmm, are you gonna spend the entire time thinking about her and wishing she was there instead of me?" 

"What!? No of course not! God, Reena you have no idea how much better I feel since she moved out, or how I..." 

"Calm down Babe, I was teasing," pecking a quick kiss on his lips as he started pouting, "but you see, no problem is there?" 

"I guess not Sweetheart," pulling her even closer to him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "do you do much motocross or dirt track?" 

"I learnt to ride on a dirt track, why, worried I might show you up?" Winking at the outraged look on Pol's face. 

"I know you learnt on dirt, I meant recently? And yes, very worried, I've never seen you ride." 

"Probably about a year since I sold my mx bikes," face falling as bad memories returned to her, "so no not for a while." 

"Why'd you sell them?" Concerned look overtaking his face, confused by the sudden change in Reena's demeanour. 

"Long story Babe," looking into his eyes, almost as if she was trying to see ino his soul.  _Do I trust you enough yet to tell you? Or rather, do I trust that you won't run a mile when you find out about my past?_ "Its...I'll tell it to you another time, just not tonight Babe, okay?" 

"Okay Sweetheart, sorry." 

"Don't be, its just some stuff...some stuff just..."

*

"Dani," whispering against Dani's neck Ricky traced a finger along his boyfriend's collarbone, "how you feeling?" 

"S-s-scared." 

"Oh Baby, don't be scared, I'm here for you and we're gonna get through this together. How's your arm?" 

"Hurts," whispering, tears trickling down his face, Dani clung onto Ricky with his one good arm. 

"I'm sorry my love, I wish I could make it better," peppering Dani's face with delicate kisses, Ricky laced their fingers together, "I love you." 

"Love you too 'cky." 

"Do you want anything? Food? A drink? Painkillers? Anything?" _I just wish I could make this better, I wish I could stop you hurting._

"You," wrapping his arm around the younger man and pulling him in, Dani claimed his lips, starting gentle and becoming more and more desperate, trying to say everything he couldn't find the words for at that moment.  _I'm so scared and I love you more than anything, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you._ "I just want you Baby." 

"You've got me Dani, you've definitely got me Babes." 

"No, I mean I want you," pulling Ricky closer, Dani mashed their mouths together, bossy tongue forcing its way into the younger man's mouth, biting his lip when he finally pulled away. "I want you to fuck me."

"Dani..." 

"...Please Baby, don't make me beg." 

"Its not that I don't want to, believe me I want to," biting his lip, Ricky looked at Dani nervously, "its just I'm kinda scared of hurting you, and I really don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't, I trust you Baby," Dani traced his thumb over Ricky's lips, his eyes dark and lusty, smirking at the way his boyfriend shivered, self-restraint waning, "you won't hurt me." 

"Dani..."

"...Ricky."  

 


	36. Just For Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to chop off the ending when I first posted it, fixed now! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Dani..." 

"...Ricky." 

"Dani, Baby, I just th..." 

"...Please Ricky, just tonight, I don't want to be injured again, I don't want to have to have more surgery," squeezing Ricky's hands, eyes glistening with tears, "please Babe, just for tonight, just make me feel normal again." 

*

"...and then I...Reena?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Did you fall asleep on me again?" Brushing loose strands of hair out of her face, Pol smiled at Reena, eyes closed and relaxed smile on her face as she snuggled closer to him. The pair of them curled up in one of the loungers on the balcony, the spare duvet off the bed wrapped around them while they talked about everything and nothing. 

"No, I'm listening," looking up at him and putting her glasses back on, "I was just resting my eyes." 

"Were you now?" Smiling at the little 'hmm' response he got as she closed her eyes again, Pol gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Bed time Sweetheart?" 

"Hmm, I should go check on Dani, he said to leave him alone but I still want to make sure he's okay," sitting up and dis-entangling their limbs, Reena yawned, much to Pol's amusement. "Then I think it's bed time." 

"Okay," chewing his bottom lip nervously, Pol squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. "Ree, are you, I mean where...do you want...are you staying here tonight?" 

Taking a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the kicked puppy eyes she knew would appear, "No Babe, I'm not." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Don't look at me like that..."

"...Like what?" 

"With those puppy dog eyes." 

"Thought they didn't work on you anyway?" 

"They don't usually," pecking a kiss on his cheek, "but yours do so please don't make me feel bad about it, you know why I'm not staying." 

"But..." 

"...Pol, don't okay? I am too tired to have this conversation tonight, I'm gonna go check on Dani and then I'm going to bed." Cupping his face in her hands, thumbs tracing along his cheeks, Reena smiled, "I'm not doing this to punish you or because I don't want to stay, please just trust me." 

"I do, I trust you Sweetheart," _I'm just terrified you'll change your mind_ , "I'm sorry." 

"We'll talk in Texas, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay," voice barely above a whisper. 

"But, if you want to come down to Barca between now and then, and bring Eina with you, that would be nice." 

"I'd like that." 

"Me too," leaning in and kissing him, hoping she was doing the right thing, "I'm not trying to hurt you Babe, I promise, I just need you to think everything through and be clear in your mind what you want." _And because I'm so scared I'm not what you really want_.

*

"Mmm...Oh yes...Fuck...Yes...There...Pleasepleaseplease," wailing as Ricky's tongue swiped his tip, licking away the beads of pre-come, Dani gripped Ricky's hair. Ricky's idea to make Dani feel normal being to torment Dani until he was a babbling mess, taking his time to kiss almost every inch of skin, reminding Dani how much he loved and wanted him. 

"Not yet Baby," Ricky chuckled against Dani's thighs as the older man cried as he resumed his teasing, nibbling along his inner thigh, feeling his hair almost ripped out as Dani tried to move him to his rock hard cock. 

_"Dani?"_

"Fuck!" Jumping up at the knock on the door and Reena's voice drifting in from the corridor, Ricky and Dani both looked at each other like deer caught in headlights. "Just ignore her, she'll go away." 

"She probably just wants to make sure you're alright, just go tell her you're fine and going to bed or something," smirking at the way Dani groaned and gestured to his now painfully hard cock, Ricky briefly wrapped his lips around his tip, teasing his slit, Dani biting his hand trying not to scream, "I'll be worth it, promise." 

_"Oi Pedrosa!"_

"You're cruel!" Almost crying at the big brown eyes looking up at him, Dani knew he was right, "fine, you go back to your room and I'll get rid of Reena." Whimpering as he pulled on a pair of boxers, the soft cotton feeling more like sandpaper, and hiding nothing. 

"Hmph! So you want me to hide now?" 

"You think she'll leave quickly if she found out you're my mystey man?" 

"Okay good point, knock when she's gone," grabbing his jacket and shirt, both covered in Tech3 branding and a dead giveaway if Reena saw them, Ricky disappeared through the connecting door back to his own room.

 _"DANI!"_  

"I heard you the first time Rix," wincing as he stood up and walked slowly to the door, Dani opened it up just far enough to see Reena, stood there smirking, _oh God how much did you hear?_  "What do you want?" 

"Oh charming," hand against her chest in an over exagerated manner, Reena pouted, "I just came to check you were okay?" 

"I'm fine Reena, honest." 

"Yeah I kinda guessed that bit as I was walking along the hallway." 

"So why did you keep knocking then?" 

"I'm nosy," shrugging and grinning at the look on Dani's face, somewhere between annoyed, apreciative and maybe a little bit amused. "So where you hiding him then?" 

"Who?" 

"Don't play dumb with me Pedrosa, the whole floor has been treated to your vocals tonight." 

"Fuck you Rix!" 

"Don't think your mystery man would be too happy if you did that! So where is he then?" 

"In the bathroom."

"Is he looking after you properly?" 

"He would have been if you hadn't appeared!" 

"Don't get snappy with me, I'm just looking out for you." 

"And it is much appreciated, now please fuck off and let me go back to bed." 

"Fine, fine I'm going." 

"Goodnight Reen." 

"Goodnight Dinky Dani." Walking down the hallway to her own room, Reena grinned, trying not to jump up and down and scream and shout.  _And don't think I didn't notice the connecting door on your side was still open._

_*_

"Dinky Dani, eh? Don't worry Baby, she doesn't know what she's talking about," pushing Dani up against the door and then dropping to his knees, pulling the older man's boxers down and humming his approval at the sight of Dani's hard cock springing free, Ricky looked up at Dani with the best innocent eyes he could manage, "Now, where were we?"

 


	37. Ladies That Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, not entirely happy with this one but it gets us to where we need to be. 
> 
> Enjoy?

**Tuesday**

Reena & Mariona 

 

"Hi, sorry I'm late." 

"Don't worry about it," standing up to hug the younger woman, Reena smiled, still slightly nervous about why Mariona wanted to meet for lunch. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah thanks, you?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"Good, okay I'm just gonna tell you why I wanted to meet up." 

"Okay?" 

"What's going on with you and Pol?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean its obvious that you both really like each other, so why is my brother moping around worrying that you're gonna change your mind?" 

"Because," twiddling the stem of her wine glass, Reena felt her heart clench looking at Mariona, who had the same sad and confussed face as Pol when she'd left his hotel room in Qatar. "Because I'm scared." 

"Of Pol?" 

"No not of Pol, of course not of Pol." 

"So what then?" 

"I...I..." 

"You?"

"I need him to be sure its me he wants, and not just someone to fill the void," Reena looked up, sad eyes and quiet voicevmaking her seem so much younger than her years, feeling stupid sat opposite Mariona. "I don't want to be just anyone." 

"You're not just anyone, he thinks the world of you," reaching across the table and taking Reena's hand, feeling her shaking slightly, Mariona smiled, "trust me." 

"I'm trying," _how are you the younger one?_ "I just..."

Interrupted by the arrival of the waitress before Mariona had chance to reply, Reena breathed a sigh of relief, both women grateful for a few minutes respite. 

"Reena," watching the waitress walk away, Mariona sighed, "what was it you said to me about just being myself?" 

"Its not quite that simple when you're my age, Mari." 

"Why not?" 

"I'll explain it all one day." 

"Just...please don't hurt my brother." 

"I won't, I promise," interrupted again by the waitress returning with their drinks and taking their food order.  _I don't want to hurt him, all I want is to love him, and be loved._

"So," grinning at the younger woman as the waitress left their table, "enough about me and Pol, what about you and Alex?" 

"What about me and Alex?" Blushing bright red but unable to hide her happiness, Mariona grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"What's going on with you two? Been out again?" 

"Yes," smiling shyly, Mariona fidgeted with her napkin. 

"Where did you go?" Voice brighter, and teasing, releaved the attention was off her. 

"For a picnic, again, but we actually got to the beach this time, not just stuck in a traffic jam." 

"Aaand?" 

"And, it was nice." 

"Nice? Is that it, nice?" Reena raised an eyebrow, eyeing up the younger woman suspiciously, watching the way she bit her lips trying to keep the grin off her face. 

"Okay, it was more than nice." 

"More than nice?" 

"Mhmm," squirming under Reena's gaze, Mariona's cheeks turned scarlet. 

"Oh,  _that_ kind of more than nice?" 

"No! Not that kind of nice, not exactly that kind anyway?" 

"Not exctly?" 

"You're not gonna give up are you?" 

"Erm," pretending to think for a moment, Reena winked at her, "no." 

"Thought not," rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Mariona laughed, "okay, so we went up the coast to this little secluded cove, really pretty, only us there. So we sat there on the sand and had our picnic, and then we..." 

"You?" 

"We went for a walk along the beach, and it was at sunset and really romantic, and it was chilly so he gave me his jacket..." 

"...aww, bless, proper gentleman?" Leaving the question hanging, Reena chuckled at the look on Mariona's face, "maybe not then, so then what happened?" 

"Not a lot, but more than..." 

"...More than just a romantic stroll along the beach?" 

"Yeah," blushing again at the memory of Alex and his hands, "we ended up sat under the cliffs just as the light was starting to fade..." 

"...You know this is starting to sound like a bad porn novel?" 

"Do you want to know or not?" 

"Yes I do, sorry." 

"So we were sat there and then we were kissing, and then I was sat on his lap, and then his hands were under my shirt and mine were around his..." 

"...Afternoon ladies," a waiter appeared out of nowhere, knowing smirk on his face making it clear he'd heard everything, and causing Mariona to turn almost purple. 

Managed to stifle her laughter until after the waiter had gone again, Reena was glad the restaurant was almost empty as she burst out laughing and Mariona hid her face in her hands. 

"Its not funny!" 

"Sorry," wiping away a stray tear, but being set off again by the look on the younger woman's face. 

"Anyway, enough about my love life, when are you going to see my brother again?" 

"Friday, he's coming down to mine," despite grinning Reena couldn't quite fight the pan of sadness mixed with jealousy, why can't it be as easy for me as it is for you? 

"And?" 

"And I think he's bringing Eina?" 

"That's it? That's all I get?" 

"That's all there is, I don't know what we're doing, where were going, or anything," shrugging, smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

"So is it like a date or just friends hanging out or what?"

"I don't know, it'll be the first time we've seen each other since him and Carlota broke up that's not in the paddock, or with other people. I just, I don't know, I said we'd talk in Texas, see how we both feel then." 

"You'll be fine." 

"I hope so Mari, I hope so." 

 

*

**Wednesday**

Laura & Carlota 

 

"...I mean what the fuck does he see in her anyway? She's like 30!" 

"Mhmm," nodding, hoping that was the correct response, Laura zoned out again as Carlota launched into yet another rant about Reena. 

"And there's got to be something...suspect about her," banging her glass down on the table, Carlota leaned in closer, clearly drunk, and stared at Laura, "who ever heard of a rich Russian who wasn't involved in something dodgy?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sitting up straight, a combination of shock and outrage, Laura opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, at a total loss for words.

"What?" Shrugging and spilling some of her wine, "there's something not right about her...who does she think she is?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"When I came back from holiday she was at the house, curled up on the sofa with that dog on her lap, making herself right at home..." 

_Please God shut up! Why did I agree to come today?_

"...Like why does she act like that? What right does she have?" 

"Carlo..."

"...She's a fucking camera bitch, that's it! She should go do her job and then fuck off, not stick around and try to get her claws into him?"

"That's not what's..."

"...Its exactly what's going on! She's just a lazy golddigger who saw a rich guy and decided to jump on him!"

"You know she earns more money than Pol, and Aleix, put together?" 

"I know she's a pathological liar, just 'cause she says that's what she earns it doesn't mean that's what she earns." 

"She didn't tell me." 

"So who did?"

"Tech3 had someone look into her background before they hired her, and we were all talking about her when Ricky mentioned how much she got paid for the last film she shot." 

"Well I didn't know that..." 

"...You were there!" 

"I still don't like her, she hasn't got any redeeming features." 

"Will you please get over it?" Throwing her arms up in the air, Laura sighed, realising for the first time how exhausting being around Carlota was. "New topic, not Reena!"

"Okay, so she's got nice tits I'll give her that, but the rest of her, the hair, the make up, and don't even get me started on those fucking God awful tattoos!" 

"Okay, I won't," pouring herself another large glass of wine, Laura text Aleix begging him to ring with an emergency to get her out of there. 

"Its just like, why? Why the fuck would you pay someone to do that to your body?" 

"Hey!" 

"I mean her's specifically, not your's," taking massive glug of wine before carrying on, "just the ones she has are awful, they're so, so ugly!" 

"Well its all about personal taste..." 

"...Please! She has no taste!" 

"CARLOTA!" Making the younger woman jump, Laura slammed her glass down on the table, patience finally snapping. "YOU are the one who cheated on Pol, YOU are the one who used him as an ATM, YOU are the one who has been antagonising Reena..." 

"...What's up with you? You're supposed to be my friend!" 

"And Pol is my brother in law!" 

"So what? He never had any problems with me until he met that cossak bitch!" 

"You made him miserable!" 

"I did not..." 

"...You did! And he left you, get over it!" 

"Get over it? Yeah, I'll just get over the man I love leaving me for some old slut." 

"Okay, let me get this straight, you cheated on Pol, only stuck around when you wanted money and you think you're the victim?" 

"You're just as bad as..." 

"...Hey, Laura!" Making them both jump, Aleix walked up to their table and kissed his wife. 

"Hi Babe, what are you doing here?" Trying not to show just how happy she was that Aleix had turned up to save her. 

"Well, erm, I..." realising he hadn't fully thought it through, "erm Zuki got hit by a car and needs to go to the vet." 

"Oh my God!" Panic setting in for a second before she realised Aleix was joking. 

"And you needed to come and get her for this?" Almost falling off her chair, and managing to get her hair in her wine glass, Carlota huffed like a child. 

"Yes, I did," chucking some money on the table to cover the bill, Aleix grabbed Laura's hand and dashed out the restaurant, both shouting 'bye' as they went. 

 

 


	38. Handle With Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember all the ins and outs of Dani's surgery so I'm kind of writing around it, and making it up a bit.

"Hey," jumping up from the armchair when he heard Dani stir, Ricky knelt down next to the sofa, smiling as his fingers traced delicately across the older man's cheek, "careful sleepyhead, don't move too much Baby." 

"Mmcld," leaning into Ricky's touch, Dani smiled lazily, painkillers coupled with exhaustion leaving him feeling fuzzy and tired. "I'm cold."

"That's because you're only wearing shorts silly," quickly spreading a blanket over Dani, Ricky gently tucked him in like a child, dropping a kiss on his head. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better now you're here," only his head sticking out of the blanket, Dani closed his eyes, looking completely relaxed and adorable, "I missed you 'cky." 

"Missed you too Dani, I wish I'd been there with you," sad eyes trained on his boyfriend's face taking in every detail, Ricky having had to wait until Dani was out of hospital and Reena had managed to persuade Eric, Basilia and Toni to leave, before he could visit. 

"You're here now Babe, that's all that matters," leaning in to kiss Ricky, mouths moving gently against each other, warmth flooding through him just knowing that Ricky was there with him. "Love you."

"I love you too Baby," fingers running through Dani's hair, Ricky smiled at the soft, contented sighs falling from the smaller man. "Do you need anything?" 

"Hmm," peeling back the blanket and shuffling so he was on his side, leaning against the back of the sofa, Dani smiled warmly, "just you." 

"I don't want to hurt you," arm tentatively snaking around Dani's waist, still kneeling on the floor, Ricky pressed his lips against his cheek, treating Dani as if he were a porcelain doll. 

"We've had this conversation before Ricky," cupping the younger man's cheek, Dani put on his best begging eyes.

"I know Baby, but I'm so scared I'll hurt you." 

"You won't...ah," pressing a finger against Ricky's lips shushing him, Dani sighed, "Ricky, all you have to do is get up here, lie down and put your arms around me." 

"Budge up then," grinning, Ricky laid down on the sofa, Dani curling into his side, injured arm resting across the younger man's stomach. Listening to the sound of Dani's breathing, letting the soft rhythm lull him almost to sleep, until he felt Dani flinch and whimper, "you okay there?" 

"Mmm." 

"Mmm?" Fingers running through Dani's hair, Ricky murmured against his cheek, "what's wrong?" 

"Hurts, my arm hurts." 

"Sorry Baby," gently taking Dani's arm, Ricky kissed the back of his hand. 

"Its okay 'cky," snuggling closer into Ricky's side, Dani sighed, big brown eyes looking up at the younger man, full of sadness. 

"Do you want painkillers or anything?" _Oh God I hate this, I wish I could make it better, I wish I could stop you hurting._

"No, can't take anymore again yet," looking up, Dani squinted, trying to focus on the clock on the opposite wall, "I don't think." 

"When did you take the last ones?" 

"Erm, I...I'm not sure," resting his head back on Ricky's chest, Dani closed his eyes again, "I think Reena left a list somewhere of what I have to take and when." 

"Where did she put it?" 

"I don't know, probably in the kitchen." 

"Okay Baby, I'll go have a look," rolling onto his side so they were laid face to face, Ricky pulled Dani into a soft kiss, slow and gentle, still scared of hurting his boyfriend. "Don't hurt yourself while I'm in there." 

"Cheek' 'ucker," yawning as Ricky tucked the blanket around him again, Dani sighed contently, already starting to drop off to sleep again. 

"Was that supposed to be 'cheeky fucker' by any chance?" 

"Mhmm."

*

"Bad news Baby, you've still got two hou..." shaking his head, Ricky chuckled at the sight in front of him: Dani looking beautifully relaxed curled up on the sofa, fast asleep again, face perfectly innocent, angelic even. "And of course you're already asleep." 

* 

"Aswrcvjyd." 

"I completely agree Baby," smiling as he pushed Dani's hair out of his face, Ricky littered his face with kisses. 

"Hmph, you always say that when I wake up." 

"Don't huff, its not attractive." 

"I'm not huffing, I'm...did you carry me to bed?" Looking around Dani frowned, suddenly realising they were laid on the bed rather than the sofa. 

"Yeah, you fell asleep again so I carried you in here, its comfier than your sofa." 

"What did I do to deserve you Babe?" Snuggling in closer to Ricky, Dani locked eyes with the younger man, staring up almost in awe and wonder, "seriously Ricky, how did I get so lucky?" 

"No Baby," Ricky cupped his face, leaning to capture his lips, "I am the lucky one." 

"I can't believe this is the first time I've had you here, in this flat, in my bed, and I can't even do anything." 

"Well," smiling at Dani across the pillow, fingers tracing patterns on the older man's chest, "a. you've already had me in your bed, in Geneva..." 

..."Yeah but you know what I mean Babe." 

"I do, and b." Fingers moving lower, teasing just above the waistband of his boyfriend's shorts, Ricky licked his lips, "I'm pretty sure we can have a lot of fun with you laid here like this," hand finally disappearing into Dani's shorts, Ricky smirked at the whimpers and moans falling from Dani as he wrapped his hand around his cock, "don't you think Baby?" 

"Rrrickyyy!" 

"Hmm?" Stilling his wrist, Ricky smirked as Dani whined and thrust into his hand, "I can stop if you want? You can take your tablets, and we can go to sleep?" 

"N-n-no." 

"Or, we could test out the theory that sex is the best painkiller?" 

"Y-yes, pleeease!" 

"Eager much?" Chuckling at Dani's pained response as he gestured to his cock, "now is that because you want painkillers, or because its been 5 days since we fucked each other senseless?" 

"Both."

"Hold out your arm Babe," gently taking Dani's arm, Ricky left a trail of soft barely there kisses up to his shoulder before laying his arm out on a pillow. 

"You won't break me, my love," almost as if reading Ricky's mind, Dani smiled up at the younger man, "don't worry." 

"You sure?" Moving to straddle his boyfriend, Ricky traced his fingers across Dani's chest. 

"Yes, s-so sssure," pulling at Ricky's shirt with his one good arm, Dani bit his lip when Ricky took the hint and pulled off his shirt, devouring him with his eyes. 

Leaning in and attacking the smaller man's neck, nipping his way down Dani's neck before soothing with long, luxurious licks, Ricky whispered against his skin, "God you're so beautiful Baby, so, so beautiful." 

"Rickyyy!" Moaning as Ricky started a slow, painfully slow, journey down his chest, alternating between soft, sensual kisses and harsh, sharp nips, Dani threaded his fingers through Ricky's hair. 

"Hmm?" Humming against his nipple, the vibrations causing Dani to tighten his grip in his hair. 

Taking Dani's whimpers and moans as encouragement, Ricky moved to his stomach, mouth and fingers teasing above the waistband of his shorts, the way Dani was writhing around and the sounds he was making going straight to his cock. Patience and willpower being tested to the max, resisting the urge to just fuck Dani into the mattress. 

"These need to come off," fingers hooking into Dani's shorts, Ricky chuckled as the older man instantly lifted his hips, allowing him to pull his shorts down, throwing them across the room like they'd offended him. Humming his approval at the sight in front of him, Ricky smacked his lips, smirking at Dani's desperate begging. 

"Fuck!" Screaming as Ricky licked a hot, wet stripe down his hard cock, hand fisting into the sheets, Dani stared into the mischievous brown eyes looking up at him, feeling the hot breath drifting over him. "Please please!" He started begging as Ricky sucked a bruise onto the top of his inner thigh, the younger man moving further down his thigh to leave another mark, and another, and another, until he was slowly making his way back up to Dani's base. 

Mouthing his way up Dani's cock, one hand on his stomach keeping him still, Ricky let his tongue wrap around Dani's tip, tormenting him in the best way possible before swallowing him whole. His hot, wet, greedy mouth drawing a string of profanities from the older man as he started to work his rock hard cock. 

Hand in Ricky's hair, Dani gripped tighter, almost ripping the hair from the younger man's head, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Ricky doing everything he could take him apart.

Just managing to choke out the word 'close' before he came in hot spurts down Ricky's throat, Dani laid there half out of it and staring at the ceiling, quietly whimpering as Ricky cleaned him up with little kitten licks. 

"You okay there Baby?" Kissing his way back up Dani's torso, Ricky pulled the smaller man into his arms, pressing his back against his chest. 

"Mmm, yeah," relaxing back into the firm body surrounding him, Dani smiled lazily. 

"You want your tablets?" Kissing that spot where Dani's neck and shoulder met, Ricky grinned at the way the older man shivered.

"Not yet 'cky," sighing, Dani wriggled backward, rubbing his arse against Ricky's hard cock, chuckling at the way Ricky whined. 

"Daniii!"

"Hmm, Dani schleepy." 

"Well you weren't  _schleepy_ 30 seconds ago Mister, when you were rubbing your backside against my cock." 

"I was just getting comfy," grinning to himself as Ricky whimpered again, "why, aren't you?"

"The things I would be doing to you right now if you weren't injured," hand disappearing between Dani's legs, Ricky smirked at the way he gasped as his fingers teased just behind his balls. 

"Mmm," rolling over so he was facing Ricky, cock getting interested again, Dani traced his fingers over the other man's chest. "Sorry Babe, a few more weeks and I'll be fuckable again." 

"Dani, don't do that, its not your fault Baby," tears in his eyes, Ricky felt his heart break again, desperately wanting to make things better for Dani. "I love you more than anyone else in the world, looking after you is my job now, and my privilege. So don't say things like that, I don't care if we can't fuck every time we're together, as long as I get to talk to you, kiss you, hold you." 

"Ricky..." 

"Dani, you're beautiful, smart, you tell shit jokes that still make me laugh, you make me feel safe, you make me happy and you make me feel loved, so please don't ever think that all I care about is sex..." 

"...I don't think that, I didn't..." 

"Baby, shh, I love fucking you," softly pressing his lips to Dani's, not leading anyway, just wanting to feel his boyfriend's lips against his own. "But I love you so much more." 

"I love you too."

"But," playful look back on Ricky's face, "next time you decide to rub your arse against my cock like that and you're not injured, I will pin you down and fuck you so hard you can't walk properly for days." 

"How about gentle instead of rough, and now instead of in a few weeks?" 

"Dani..." 

"...You won't break me Ricky," reaching into the bedside drawer, Dani passed Ricky a condom and bottle of lube, "as long as you don't pin my bad arm down I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," hand cupping Ricky's face, Dani pulled him in, mouths pressing together softly, tongues venturing into the other's mouth. "So sure, Ricky, make love to me...please." 

 


	39. Promises

@ReenaRixFilms           _insta.pic._ Race day under the Texan sun! #MotoGP #COTA #RixFilms #Tech3 

* 

"So Dinky Dani," eyeing up her best friend across the table, Reena grinned, "why are you coming to Bootcamp?" 

"You make me feel so wanted Rix." 

"You're avoiding the question, Daniel." 

"I am not, Irina, I'm going because it was a choice between being around Marquez, or watching you fall off an mx bike." 

"Watch it Dinky," threatening to throw bits of her salad at him, "anyway, I would have thought you'd want to spend time with your mystery man?" 

 _Oh fuck._ "Well, erm, he's not gonna be in Argentina so..." Dani shrugged as if it was obvious. 

 _Yeah, right, like I believe that._ "I see, so you'd rather share a room with Ricky than be around Marc?" 

"Yes, I would," biting his lips Dani tried to keep the smile off his face. 

"I didn't realise you two were that close?" 

"We're not!" Answering fast enough to make Reena suspicious, Dani cleared his throat, "I...I, erm, I just mean...Jorge can't go now and since you and Pol can't make your mind up what the hell you're playing at, he said did I want to go and keep you company. Don't you have to get back to Tech3 soon?"  

_Okay, still not buying it._

* 

"Hey," Nervously poking her head around the door, Reena's heart sank as she saw the sad figure curled up on the bed. 

"Hey Ree." 

"How you feeling?" Sitting down on the bed, Reena combed her fingers through Pol's hair. 

"Shit," feeling Reena flinch slightly, Pol instantly regretted the way he snapped at her and pulled her into his arms, "sorry Sweetheart, I just wanna smack Redding, the fucking prick." 

"I know Babe," arms snaking around Pol's waist, Reena pressed her lips to his cheek, murmering against his skin. "Want me to do anything?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be filming?" 

"Nah, told them I was gonna film your reaction to Redding being a wanker." 

"Don't you need something to show for it?" 

"Hmm," pretending to ponder for a minute Reena grinned, "you broke another microphone so we couldn't film." 

"Hey!" Prodding her side, laughing at the way she tried to wriggle out of his grip, "that's just mean Rykschenkovich." 

"Nobody would have trouble believing it though Espargaro." 

"I only broke two, its not like I destroyed everything...what are you laughing at?" 

"You...don't huff," arms wrapping around his neck, Reena pulled him into a soft kiss, "its just nice to see you cheered up a bit."

"Well its nice of you to come here and make fun of me." 

"Yeah I know, I'm nice like that." 

"You're still a meanie bum Rix." 

"Shut up," rolling over to pick the room service menu up from the bedside table, "you want anything?"

"To punch Redding in the face." 

"Sorry Babe that's not on the menu today, red...red...red..." scanning the menu for anything closely related, Reena grinned at Pol's confused face, "ah, you can have red snapper, that's the closest thing to Redding on here." 

"Come here," pulling Reena back into his arms, Pol planted a kiss on her lips, "you're an idiot Reena." 

"True," cupping his face, Reena smiled as she looked into his eyes, "but I'm your idiot." 

"Are you?" Sitting up, face suddenly serious, Pol sighed, "are you my idiot?" 

"Pol..." 

"...You said we'd talk in Texas, Ree." 

"I know, and we will." 

"When?" 

"Tonight, once we get to Bootcamp, we don't have to go anywhere or see anyone else, we can just talk, promise, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure, whatever _you_ want Ree." 

"I..I..."  _I'm not that bad am I? Am I really that selfish?_ "I'll see you later then, I guess?" 

*

"Arghh!" Jumping out of his skin and feeling himself being dragged sideways, Ricky grinned as he was pushed up against the door and a pair of lips landed on his. 

"Hey," pulling away breathless, Dani grinned, being with Ricky the only upside to an otherwise crappy weekend watching from the sidelines. 

"Hey Baby," capturing Dani's lips again, hands slidding down into his back pockets, Ricky mouthed along the older man's jaw, whispering in his ear. "Do you make a habit of dragging younger men into your hotel rooms?" 

"Only the ones I'm in love with," one arm around Ricky's neck, the other resting on his hip, Dani sighed contentedly, laying his head against Ricky's chest. "I missed you Babe.'

"I missed you too, my love," picking Dani up and carrying him to the bed, Ricky laid down, Dani on top of him, head still against his chest listening to the beat of his heart. "How you feeling?" 

"Today just made it all real you know, like I already knew it was real but today hammered it home...I c-c-can't ride, I'm missing r-races..." 

"Shhh," wiping away the stray tear tracking down Dani's cheek, Ricky squeezed him tighter, "you are Dani Pedrosa, you always get back up and you will this time too, I know you will." 

"What if I ddon't though? W-what if this doesn't work? What will I do th-then?" 

"Don't even think like that," voice cracking, his heart breaking again, Ricky ran his hand down Dani's back, sneaking under his shirt. The simple gesture instantly soothing Dani, calming him down again and reminding him that he wasn't alone. "Everything will be okay Baby." 

"P-promise?" 

"I promise, Dani Baby, I promise." 

"Love you 'cky." 

"Love you too, and tonight when we get to Bootcamp, we'll both make our excuses and go to bed early, and curl up and watch a movie or something and you'll feel better, promise."

*

*

"H-hi," sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed in her flowery short pyjamas and black cardigan, Reena looked up as Pol entered the room, chewing on her lip nervously and pulling the sleeves of her cardy down over her hands, looking small and young. 

"Hi," smiling at Reena sat on the bed in their room, the scared look on her face making him want to just wrap her up in his arms. "Reena..." 

"...I know, I promised," voice barely above a whisper, Reena watched as he locked the door and walked round to the otherside of the bed and sat down opposite her. 

Reaching out Pol took her now shaking hands, leaning in he pressed his lips to her forehead, giving Reena a few moments of comfortable silence to relax and gather herself again. 

"So..."


	40. So...

"So..." 

"So..." 

"This is awkward," unable to keep a straight face, Reena burst out laughing, continuing until tears were rolling down her face and Pol was looking at her completely confused. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm laughing, its not funny." 

"Talk to me Reena," wiping the tears from her cheeks, Pol smiled kindly, "just talk to me Sweetheart."

"I-I don't know what to say." 

"Just tell me how you feel." 

"I, erm, well, I like you, obviously, and...I-I can't do this, I feel stupid," closing her eyes, Reena tried to put her thoughts into words, feeling Pol's hands cup her face as tears started to fall again. "S-s-sorry." 

"Sshh," pulling Reena onto his lap, her hands instantly grabbing his shirt almost like she was clinging on for dear life, Pol shushed her, rocking her gently until her sobbing started to calm. "What have you got to be sorry for, eh?" 

"I...I just feel s-stupid...I'm not g-good at tthis." 

"Not good at what Sweetheart?" 

"At this," gesturing between the two of them, Reena shrugged, "at talking, at being with someone, at loving someone...I'm needy and pathetic, I'm a terrible girlfriend, I..." 

"...Reena," silencing her with a kiss, Pol smiled warmly, "do you really believe all that? Because I don't." 

"Why not?" Looking up at him through watery eyes, letting him re-arrange them so they were laid down side by side, his arm around her waist, them staring across the pillow at each other. 

"Because you're such a kind, caring, talented, amazing person, there's no way you could be all those things you say you are." Leaning in to peck a kiss on the end of her nose, Pol smiled at the way her face crinkled up and she wiped her nose with a tissue, "no way Sweetheart." 

"D-do you think..."

"Do I think?"

"Nevermind, doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does Ree, tell me, please."

"Do...d-do you think I'm pretty?"

"What? Are you really asking that?"

 _I guess not then._ "Yes," voice quiet and tiny, her eyes looking anywhere but at Pol.

"Look at me, Sweetheart," waiting until she finally looked him in the eye, Pol pushed her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears, "Reena, I think that you are beautiful, not just pretty, absolutely gorgeous." 

"Really?" 

"Yes really," smiling kindly, Pol cupped her face, relieved when she leaned into his touch. "Seriously, how do you even have to ask that?" 

"Because, look at me..." 

"...I am doing Sweetheart," running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm serious Pol, look at me and then look at Laura, or Linda, or Penny, or Lucy, or Car..." 

"...Woah, woah, woah, stop ri..." 

"...I'm not pretty like them." 

"Oh Reena," both of them now in tears, Pol pulled her tight into his arms, pulling a blanket over them. "Okay, so you're not like them, but that's because you're you, and you're so, so beautiful just as you are princesa." 

"You really think so Babe?" 

"I know it, you've got big sparkly eyes and the way they light up when you smile, and these lips," a finger tracing over her lips, Pol leaned in to whisper, "that I very much like feeling against mine." 

"Cheesy Espargaro," smiling, Reena pressed her lips against his, soft, not leading anywhere, "but true." 

"That cute nose, and your deliciously inviting neck," lips ghosting over her neck, cock twitching at the soft sighs falling from her, Pol ran his hands down her spine, settling on her arse and grinning. "And fuck, the way your arse wobbles when you walk." 

"My bum wobbles?" Frowning and turning trying to look at her arse, Reena slapped his hands away. 

"Its not a bad thing," hands finding their way back to Reena's arse. 

"Its not? Because I'm pretty sure every editor of every woman's magazine ever is disagreeing with you right now!" 

"Well they're all wrong and clearly, none of them have ever walked behind you staring at your arse."

"You are terrible!"

"What? Its not my fault!" 

"So its mine?" Feigning outrage, Reena cluched a hand to her chest. 

"Yes," pulling her in and peppering her face with barely there kisses, Pol winked, "its your fault, you and your perfect backside...you're so pretty when you smile." 

"This is nice," snuggling into Pol's side, arms slipping around his waist, Reena sighed, feeling calm and content. 

"What, talking about your bum?" Chuckling at the way Reena tutted, Pol pressed a kiss to her hair, "yep, that's always nice." 

"No silly," squeezing him tighter, Reena laid her head on his chest, "this, just being...I don't know just feeling comfortable, safe...I don't know how to explain it, happy I guess." 

"You're happy?" Running his fingers through her hair, warmth spreading through him just hearing Reena say she felt happy.

"Yes, right here and now with you, I'm happy," yawning and pulling the blanket up to her chin, Reena began to drop off to sleep. 

"I'm glad, Sweetheart, I'm really glad." 

"Are you? Happy I mean?" 

"I am Reena, I..." chuckling as he realised Reena was already asleep, Pol leaned over to turn the little bedside lamp off, letting the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.  _I'm so happy, I'm with you._


	41. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get this chapter right for days but it just doesn't seem to get any better, hopefully it works alright.   
> Enjoy?  
> Let me know what you think.

"Hmm..." waking up to the feel of Pol's fingertips on her shoulder, tracing the outline of one of her tattoos, Reena shuffled about trying to get comfy again, Pol's breath tickling her neck. "Mm...Pol." 

"Reeeena," murmering against her neck and watching the goosebumps spreading across her skin, Pol pulled her closer, lips lazily exploing her shoulders. 

"Pol...Pol...Stop it that tickles," rolling over Reena grinned as she wrapped her arms around Pol's neck, pulling him closer. Grinning into a kiss, tongue flickering along his lip until he let her in, tongues moving lazily, exploring each other's mouths, everything feeling different, better, than before. Pulling away slightly breathless, Reena couldn't keep the smile off her face, "morning Babe." 

"Good morning Gorgeous," pecking another kiss to Reena's lips, Pol smiled wide as he looked down at the woman in his arms. "I still can't believe I get to wake up with you in my arms." 

"I still can't believe you want to wake up with me in your arms." 

"Of course I do Ree, but, you know there's one thing we didn't talk about last night?" 

"What's that?" Tensing up slightly, Reena looked up at the kind face smiling down at her. 

"Don't look so worried Sweetheart," pushing the hair out of her face, Pol grinned, "I just need to ask you something." 

"O-kay..?" 

"Irina Raisa can I take you out on a date?" Looking at her with hopeful eyes, Pol bit his lip, confused as to why Reena was still nervous. 

"Y-yes," trying to sound confident, Reena sounded more like a scared child.

"Ree, what's wrong?" 

"Its just, well, there's something else we need to talk about," voice barely above a whisper, Reena looked past Pol, staring out the window and off into the distance. 

"What is it Reena?" Face full of concern, Pol took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "talk to me Sweetheart, please." 

"Its...I...the thing is," feeling his eyes on her, Reena chewed on her lip, trying to bite back her tears. 

"You can tell me anything Ree, you know that right?" 

"I know Babe," rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, Reena sighed, feeling his eyes still on her , "can you not look at me when I say this, please?" 

"Reena you're really starting to scare me," snuggling in to her side, arms around her waist, Pol pressed his lips to her shoulder, murmuring against her skin, "please tell me what's going on." 

"Its just that, well, I want, I mean I think...fuck..." Feeling Pol squeeze her, reassuring her that he was there, that everything was alright, Reena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "its not that I don't want to...with you, I do, believe me I do, its just...it means a lot to me and..." 

"...Ree, aw Sweetheart come here," thumbing away the tears tracking down her cheeks, Pol pulled her into a gentle kiss, "did you really think that that would bother me?" 

"Well," Reena shrugged, feeling stupid and embarassed as she finally turned to face him again, "its not exactly what every guy dreams of is it? A girlfriend who's scared of sex." 

"Reena..." 

"...I don't want to be like this, be broken and..." 

"...Irina Raisa Rykschenkovich, you are not broken!" Tears in his eyes, a mixture of pain at seeing Reena so upset and scared, and anger at whoever had hurt her in the past, Pol pulled her against him again, tucking her head under his chin and just holding her as she sobbed. 

"S-sorry Babe." 

"Listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for Reena, nothing at all." 

"Its not fair on you though."

"Reena, Sweetheart," tilting her head up so their eyes met, Pol smiled kindly, "I don't know who made you think that, but they're wrong, so wrong." 

"It really doesn't bother you?" 

"No, it doesn't, I promise," pressing his lips against her temple, Pol smiled as he felt Reena start to relax a bit, "and if you want to talk to me, I'm here, and if you don't, I'm still here." 

"I-I will tell you one day." 

"You don't have to." 

"I will, j-just not today...you really don't mind Pol?" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"You promise you'll talk to me if something's bothering you?" 

"Yes." 

"And you promise that if you don't feel ready, or you don't want to do something, you'll tell me and you won't pretend?" 

"I promise." 

"Then if you're happy, I'm happy." 

"Okay," nodding her head, tears threatening to fall again and everything overwhelming her, but feeling safe with Pol's arms around her, letting his whispering kind words lull her back to sleep. 

 

_I think I'm in love with you..._

 

 


	42. Every Morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been all doom and gloom lately, so have a bit of Dani & Ricky ;)
> 
> Possibly the last one for a while as I go on holiday in a few days and I want to update other things before I go.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day ♥  
> Enjoy ♥

"Morning Baby," rolling Dani onto his back, Ricky sucked a bruise onto the older man's collarbone, grinning at the noises falling from his still half asleep boyfriend. 

"Hmmm..." grumbling at being moved, Dani half heartedly batted Ricky's arm before going back to sleep. 

"Well," crawling between Dani's legs, blanketing the older man's body, Ricky's voice was practically a purr. "If you're going to ignore me, I'll just have to think up another way to get your attention." 

"Mm rky..." Dani's attempts at stopping Ricky get even weaker, wriggling and twitching as Ricky's lips travelled down his neck and hands started to wander. 

"Mmm, yes Dani?" Mouthing his way down the older man's chest, fingers tugging roughly on his nipples, Ricky disappeared under the covers, wasting no time nipping a harsh trail down Dani's stomach. Quickly disposing of Dani's boxers, and chuckling at the way he tried to stiffle a moan as he licked a hot, wet stripe along his painfully swollen cock. 

"Ricky..." thrusting his hips in a desperate effort to find some contact, anything, able to feel Ricky's breath but not able to see what he was doing, Dani bit the back of his hand as the younger man's lips closed around his tip like a hot, wet vice, tongue circling him and sucking him deeper into his mouth. 

 *

"Oh God," giving up trying to keep quiet having been teased for long enough, Ricky's mouth pushing him right to the edge and chasing every other thought from his mind, Dani cried out as the younger man reached for _that_ spot just behind his balls, stroking him just enough to push the older man over, making him see stars. "Oh fuck, Rickyyyyy!!" 

Lying there staring at the ceiling, wondering how it was possible that ~~sex~~  everything with Ricky just kept getting better, Dani whimpered as he felt the younger man's tongue flickering across his over-sensitive skin to clean him up. 

"Good morning," popping back out from under the covers and grinning at the blissful expression on Dani's face, Ricky planted a kiss on his lips before he curled into Dani's side, his own cock feeling painfully neglected. 

"Morning, can I wake up like that every morning?" Feeling Ricky's morning erection pressing against his hip, Dani slipped his hand into the younger man's boxers, fingers wrapping around him, teasing as he slowly moved his hand. 

"Fuck, Dani...y-yes!...shhh," jumping as he heard a floorboard creaking on the landing, and whining when Dani took his hand away, the pair of them whispering, hardly daring to move as they debated who was outside. 

 

*

_"Fuck!...There Ricky there...pleasepleasepleaseplease...oh God...oh fuck, Rickyyyyy!!"_

 

Tip-toeing along the dimly lit landing, sneaking out for a crafty cigarette before Pol woke up, Reena stopped dead at the muffled sounds coming from Dani and Ricky's room. 

Pressing her ear to the wall, noseiness winning in the fight between being nosey and being creeped out, Reena bit her lips trying not to laugh as she realised her suspicions had been right all along and Ricky was Dani's mystery man. 

_I was right! I was right! I knew it! I knew I was right!_

Jumping at the creaky floorboard and the sudden 'shhh' coming from inside the room, followed by hushed whispers she's couldn't quite make out, Reena dashed along the landing and down the stairs. 

 

 

 


	43. Crossed Wires

Ree: Hey Babe, just got home, missing you already, can't wait to see you again xxx

Pol: Hi. Miss you too sweetheart, just got to the hotel, wish you were here xxx

Ree: Wish I was there too Babe :( xxx

Pol: You owe me all those kisses when I see you! xxxxx

Ree: xxxxxxxxxxxxx Deal xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* 

Rix: Hey Dinky, how you doing? x 

Dinky: Hey. I'm okay, just wish I wasn't watching from the sidelines :( x 

Rix: aw *hugs* :( how's your arm? xx 

Dinky: Its getting better, slowly, Jerez doesn't look likely though x 

Rix: That's shit hun, but better to wait than to do more damage xx 

Rix: Make sure your mystery man looks after you ;) x 

Dinky: Yeah I know its just frustrating :( x and he says he will x

Rix: Thought you said he wasn't going to be with you in Argentina??? x 

_Oh fuck!_

Dinky: That was just to throw you off! :P x 

Rix: Hmm, if you say so! 

Rix: Anyway, look after yourself! xx

*

Ree: These just got delivered. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them would you?? xxxx _image001_

Pol: Maybe... ;) xxxx 

Ree: Thank you Babe, I love them, they're gorgeous :D xxxx 

*

Eric: Hey Babes, we still on for tonight? x 

Rixxie: Hi. Yeah we are :) x 

Rixxie: Got loads to tell you! :D x 

Eric: Okay see you later Rixxie x

* 

Reena: Hey lovely, are you coming out with us tonight? x 

Mari: Hi. Maybe, depends how I feel x 

Reena: What's up? x 

Mari: I don't know, I just feel...off, I don't know x

Reena: Is this about Alex? x 

Mari: Kind of, a little bit, maybe. I don't know x

Reena: Get your arse to mine missus and we'll talk okay xx

Mari: Yeah okay, see you later xx

* 

Pol: Hey, what you up to? I'm bored without you :( xxx

Ree: Awh Babe, I'm sure you can think of something to do on the Friday of a race weekend! :P xx 

Ree: I'm just getting ready to go out and making myself look presentable! xxx

Pol: Yeah but I'd much rathed be with you Ree xxx

Pol: Where you going? And you always look amazing Sweetheart ♥ xxx

Ree: Thanks ♥ Just for a few drinks with Eric xxx 

Pol: Lucky Eric! What you wearing? xx

Ree: Don't you be getting jealous now Espargaro! 

Ree: Nothing fancy, just jeans, pretty top and sandals xxx _image002_

Pol: Gorgeous Reena. Wasted on Pedrosa! xxx and I'm not jealous, I just...alright I'm jealous xxx 

Ree: I miss you too, but don't be jealous of Eric, he's like my brother xxx

Pol: I'm not jealous because its Eric, I'm jealous because I miss you so much xxx

Pol: I'm sorry, I know its stupid xxx

Ree: I miss you too, and I wish I was with you, you have no idea how much xxx

Ree: But me going out with Eric, or Dani, is just like you going out with Aleix, or Mari, or Laura. Nothing more, I promise xxxx

Ree: xxxxxxxxxxx

Pol: I know and I'm sorry. I know I'm being an arse, I'm sorry xxx

Pol: I'm trying to be better, I am I promise xxx

Ree: I know Babe, we both have things we need to work on, and we'll help each other xxxx

Pol: We will Sweetheart :) xxx

Pol: Also, that's 75 kisses you owe me now Miss Rykschenckovich xxx 

Ree: Well in that case how about you come around next Saturday once I'm back from Cannes, I'll cook dinner and I can pay my debt? xxx

Pol: Sounds like a plan Ree xxx 

*

Reena: Hi. Have you seen Alex since you got to Argentina? x

Laura: No, why? x

Reena: Just Mari's in a weird mood and I think it has something to do with Alex, but I'm not sure, she's not saying much x

Laura: Ah, I'll see what I can figure out x

Laura: Give her vodka, sourz and lemonade, that makes her talk for some reason x

Reena: Okay thanks :) x

*

Pol: You up to much? 

Ricky: Oh I see, you have a use for me now Reena's not here? 

Ricky: And no I'm not sorry, I have a much better offer than watching you mope around!

Pol: I'm not moping :( 

Ricky: Sulking then! :P 

Pol: I'm not sulking! 

Ricky: Well whatever you're doing, you can do it by yourself, or go and annoy someone else :P

* 

Dani: Urgh if I have to spend much longer with the smiley one I might kill him! :( xx

Ricky: Aww Baby, please don't, I think Livio have something to say if you do that, and I kind of like you a lot xxx

Dani: But he's so annoying! :( xx

Dani: I like you a lot too xxx

Ricky: I know. But soon you can escape and I'll come cheer you up :) xxxx 

Dani: Sounds like a plan xxx

Ricky: Room service, movie and cuddles? xxx

Dani: Yes please! Love you Ricky xxxx 

Ricky: Love you too Baby. Let me know when you're back xxxx 

* 

Laura: Any luck with Mari? Alex seems fairly happy, he said he's missing Mari but that's it really x

Reena: Hmm, I haven't got much out of her, and we're going out soon so we'll see if she says anything x

Laura: Well Alex is under the impression everything is ok with them so I have no ideas x

Laura: Also I have an Espargaro sulking on the balcony! x 

Reena: So do I!! I'll see what I can find out when I get a few drinks inside her! x 

* 

Ree: Stop sulking on Aleix and Laura's balcony! :P x

Pol: I don't like Laura anymore! x 

Ree: Stop pouting! I know that's what you're doing now! Go and find something to do! x 

Pol: Like what? x 

Ree: I don't know! But I'm going out now anyway so I'll talk to you tomorrow xxx

Pol: Okay, have fun. Miss you xxx

Ree: Miss you too...8 days! xxx

*

_Spotted: Reena Rix cosying up to ex-boyfriend cyclist Eric Pedrosa last night in Barcelona's favourite grungy 90s bar Nevermind. Russian filmmaker Rix is currently under contract to French MotoGP outfit Tech3, it is unknown why she is not in Argentina with the team. She has recently been linked with both Pol Espargaro and Dani Pedrosa._

_Anyone with any information should contact our Showbiz desk on 09637 282548_

* 

Ricky: Is it fucking true? 

Dani: Is what true Babe? xx

Dani: What the fuck happened in the 5 minutes since you left my room? x

Ricky: Eric and Reena!

Dani: What about Eric and Reena? What are you on about? xx

Ricky: Do you really not know or are you protecting them? 

Dani: Protecting them from what? Ricky Babe what are you on about? xx

Ricky: Google one of them x 

Dani: Okay gimme a sec x

Dani: No its not true. Reen isn't like that and she's crazy about Pol xx

Dani: And that photo is about 4 yrs old xx

Ricky: How do you know? xx 

Dani: Which bit? Reen's been hurt enough times she'd never do that to anyone else, I know my best friend and I know she really likes Pol x

Dani: And this is the full version of that photo xx _image001_

Ricky: Oh, sorry Baby xxx 

* 

Ree: Morning Babe, just setting off for Cannes, should get there just after FP I'll ring you then. Stay safe xxx (89 I owe you now)

*

Dinky: Have you spoken to Pol today? x 

Rix: No, I just got to Cannes, I'm gonna call him once I get sorted at my hotel, why? x

Dinky: Just google yourself and you'll see x

Rix: Okaay...x 

Rix: Motherfuckers! Shower of fucking cunts the lot of them! That photo is old, it wasn't even taken in Nevermind!! Fucks sake have they nothing better to do? x 

Rix: What the fuck am I meant to do now? x

Dinky: Everyone knows its utter bullshit Reen x

Dinky: Just talk to Pol, I'm sure he knows its a load of crap anyway x

* 

_4 Missed calls - Ree_

* 

Dani: What happened last night?

Eric: Went out for a few drinks with Reena, why?

Dani: Is that all??

Eric: We had food as well...

Dani: I'm being serious here!

Eric: So am I! I don't know what you're on about!!

Dani: Just google yourself!

Eric: Oh for fucks sake! No its not true, you of all people should know that! 

Dani: I know that photo's old and wasn't from last night, but I just had to check nothing else happened!

Eric: You shouldn't have to check!!

Eric: I'm your brother and she's your best friend! You should know us both well enough to know its a load of bullshit!! 

Dani: Eric I'm sorry x

Dani: Eric? 

* 

Eric: Have you seen the news? x

Rixxie: Yeah, Dani text me earlier and told me :( x 

Rixxie: This is such a fucking mess! 

Rixxie: I could lose my job because of this! 

Eric: It won't come to that Babes, they won't fire you over this x

Rixxie: They might, Herve's already pissed off enough by the whole Carlotta thing. 

Rixxie: Pol won't speak to me. 

Rixxie: Everything I said last night was true. I love him, and I'm not scared of telling him about what happened. But now he won't speak to me, and I'm scared again x 

Eric: Oh Reena xx

Rixxie: I am so fucking stupid. 

Eric: No you're not Reen. If he won't speak to you over this then he's not worth it x

Eric: I know that's not much comfort right now but its true xx 

* 

 _9 Missed calls - Ree_  

* 

Laura: Please tell me its not true x

Reena: Of course it isn't! Do you all really think I'd do that? 

Laura: I'm sorry I just needed to be sure xx 

Reena: I'm not like that. I wouldn't do that to Pol! 

Laura: I'm sorry Reena, just please talk to him, his heads a mess right now x 

Reena: I tried! I've called him about 10 times but he won't answer x 

Laura: I'll try and talk to him x

* 

Ree: Pol, please talk to me xxxx

*

Dani: Please talk to Pol, get him to talk to Reena, she's an absolute mess, she's so upset and scared xxx 

Ricky: I'm trying Baby, but he's convinced something happened with her and Eric last night xxx

Ricky: Carlota really messed him up xxx

Dani: He was still with Carlota when he met Reena and he never told her! She forgave him, and gave him a second chance, but when some bullshit tabloid says her and Eric are back together he won't even answer her calls!! 

Dani: I've just had to listen to my best friend crying down the phone because she scared she'll lose her job, she thinks she's already lost Pol! 

Dani: But because Carlota messed with his head its all okay?? 

Ricky: Don't take it out on me! I tried talking to him, other than tying him down and putting Reena on speaker, what can I do? 

Dani: I'm sorry I'm sorry Babe. I didn't mean to take it out on you xxxx

Dani: I love you. I don't know what I'd have done without you xxxx 

* 

 _17 Missed calls - Ree_  

*

Ree: Please pick up xxx

*

Pedrosa: Answer your fucking phone! 

EsP: Excuse me? 

Pedrosa: I have just had to listen to my best friend crying down the phone because she's so scared of losing everything!! She's fucking terrified! 

EsP: Sorry if I don't feel much sympathy for the liar who can't keep her knickers on.

Pedrosa: You're a right cunt you know! 

EsP: Fuck you! 

Pedrosa: You had no problem lying to Reen when you were still with Carlota. She forgave you and gave you a second chance you sure as shit didn't deserve, and some tabloid writes a pack of lies and you won't even talk to her!! 

Pedrosa: Pull your head out of your arse! Talk to the girl who is curled up crying on her own in a hotel room in France. 

EsP: You can fuck right off Pedrosa! This is none of your business, she made her decision she can live with consequences! 

EsP: In fact, if you're so worried about her why don't you get your brother to pop over and check up on her. I'm sure he'll be able to cheer her up! 

* 

Ree: Pol, its a load of lies! xx

Ree: I can prove it! Just talk to me, please xxx

*

_23 Missed Calls - Ree_

* 

Ree: For fucks sake Pol, I'm not like her, I'm not a cheat! Eric is like my brother, he's not my ex! And that photo is 4 years old and its not what it looks like! Here is the whole picture _image001_

For christs sake Pol I love you! I want to be with you, I miss you so much! I want pizza and movies and Eina wearing headphones, and nights on the beach staring at the stars.

I want that life with you Babe, please, please talk to me xxxx

_Message not sent. No longer able to connect to this number._

 

 


	44. 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 44 = Pol's chapter
> 
> Enjoy?  
> Let me know what you think ♥

"Hi." 

"Oh," looking up from her book, having heard him (or rather having heard Eina) coming in through the drive gates, Reena did nothing to try and hide how pissed off she was, "so you're talking to me again are you?" 

"Ree," sitting in the chair next to her, Pol watched as Eina ran around the garden, feeling the guilt hit him all over again as the excitable puppy bounded back to them and jumped up next to Reena on her 'reading sofa', the little sofa under a terrace in the corner of her garden where she liked to read. "I'm so sorry." 

"Hmm?" Going back to her book, not really reading but wanting to distract herself, Reena felt it all hit her again as Eina got under the blanket and snuggled up against her legs,  _this is what I wanted, I just wanted the two of you with me, but you didn't want me_. 

"Can we talk Reena, please?" 

"Its funny," putting her book down and looking at him properly, Reena chewed her lip trying to be strong, the pathetic sad look on his face pulling at her heart, "when I wanted to talk, when I _needed_ to talk to you, you wouldn't speak to me, wouldn't even text me back..." 

"...I know bu..." 

"...In fact, what you actually did was block my number, shout abuse at my best friend and call me everything under the sun. But now, when you want to talk, its fine, all you have to do is turn up unannounced, with Eina to try and butter me up."

"Reena, please, I'm so sorry, I fucked up..." 

"...You think?!" 

"But please see it from my point of view..." 

"WHAT?? Sorry little one," gently stroking Eina and trying to calm herself down as much as she was the now whimpering puppy in her lap, Reena was brimming with rage, "you want me to see things from your point of view? And what exactly is your point of view Pol, that I'm a liar and a cheat?" 

"No, Reena." 

"That's what you said to Dani, or is he a liar as well?" 

"I'm sorry, I got scared." 

"You got scared? How do you think I felt?" Voice wobbling as she tried not to cry, not helped by the way Eina nudged her and curled up closer to her, "I was on my own in a hotel room in France, and I don't have people to answer my phone for me, to tell the press to leave me alone, to delete vile comments off of my Instagram for me. I was on my own with people ringing me for quotes, with people calling me all sorts, and the only person I wanted to talk to, the only voice I wanted to hear, was on the other side of the world, and wouldn't even answer my calls." 

"I'm sorry Ree, I just..." 

"...Just what Pol? What exactly made you so scared that you wouldn't even talk to me?" Tear escaping and rolling down her cheek, Reena felt herself get more and more frustrated at Pol's lack of answers. "Do you really think I'd do that?" 

"No." 

"So what then? What made you so sure that as soon as you weren't around I was fucking Eric?" 

"I don't know Sweetheart." 

"Don't you dare call me that!" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Stop saying that! I swear if you say that one more time..." 

"I don't know what else to say Ree..." 

"...How about instead of saying sorry all the time, stop doing stuff you need to apologise for?" 

"I will do, I promise." 

"That's the problem though isn't it? You're promises don't mean shit! You promised me that you would always be there for me if I needed you, remember?" 

"Yes," voice tiny, like a child being told off for breaking something, Pol chewed his lip, knowing that Reena was right, that he'd massively fucked up, that he deserved her anger. 

"And when I really needed you, when I needed to hear your voice, needed you to tell me everything would be alright, what did you do? You blocked my fucking number!" 

"I..." 

"...Why? Why Pol, why?" Tears streaming down her face, Reena pulled her blanket tighter around herself, as if trying to protect herself with it, "w-what did I-I d-do?" 

"Nothing Ree, nothing, it was me, it was my fault..." trailing off, realisation suddenly hitting him, Pol narrowed his eyes at Reena, "why aren't you in Cannes?"

Laughing, no real feeling behind it, Reena shook her head, "I wondered how long it would take you, I got sacked." 

"What!?" 

"I got sacked! Fired! Canned! Contract terminated!" 

"Why?" 

"Why do you think? They didn't want to be associated with me, same reason Herve is probably going to fire me in Jerez!" 

"He won't, he can't..." 

"...He can and probably will!" 

"But you said you could prove it wasn't true, Herve can't sack you if you can prove its lies." 

"Can you actually hear yourself?" Pacing around the terrace, unable to sit still any longer, Reena rolled her eyes at Pol's clueless look, "just stop talking!" 

"Reena," walking over to her and pulling her into his arms, both of them in floods of tears, Pol pressed a kiss to her hair, supporting her as she practically collapsed into him. "I-I'm s-so ssssorry, Ree." 

"I hate you," leaning into him, words muffled but still loud enough to be understood, "I hate you so fucking much right now." 

"I know," tilting her head up and wiping away her tears, "tell me how to make this right Reena, please." 

"You can't," pulling away from him, her sobs having calmed a bit. 

"Please, please Reena, just tell me what to do, tell me how to make this right and I will." 

"You really wanna make this right?" 

"Yes, anything Ree." 

"Then leave." 

"What?" 

"If you really want to make things right then leave." 

"No please..." 

"...Get out! Go away! Leave me alone! I don't know how much simpler I can put it!" 

"I don't want to leave you..." 

"She said leave," making both Pol and Reena jump, Eric fixed Pol with a look of pure disgust, him and Dani having come down the driveway unheard, "so I think you should leave."

"Please just go Pol," biting back more tears as she watched Pol and Eina walk towards the gate, Reena felt herself guided back to her sofa, her heart breaking again at the look on his face when he turned and opened his mouth to say something before changing his mind and quietly leaving. 

"Aw Ree I'm so sorry," pulling her close, Dani shushed Reena as she started sobbing again, one hand rubbing her back, the simple gesture helping calm her down. 

"W-what's wrong with m-me?" 

"Nothing Reena, this is not your fault," tilting her head up, Dani felt his heart ache as he saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes. 

"Why are they like this with me then? Why does nobody fall in love with me and treat me like I'm someone special?" Feeling Dani's arms tighten around her, Reena gripped his shirt, clinging on to him like a liferaft, "I wanna feel special, just for once." 

"Listen to me Reena, you are special, and if Pol fucking Espargaro can't see that then he's not worth your tears." 

"I can't believe I was so stupid, I believed everything he said, how was I so stu...where did Eric go?" Looking around and realising that Eric was nowhere to be seen and the gate was still open, "oh fuck!" 

*

"Hey, Espargaro!" Making the younger man jump as he was putting Eina in the car, Eric stopped just out of arm's reach, worried if he was any closer he'd end up flattening Pol. 

"Eric," shifting nervously, worried about what was actually going through Eric's mind, the look on his face suggesting he was contemplating murder. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, I..."

"Did Reena tell you about how I upset her in Sepang?"

"Not really," looking even more suspiciously at Eric, Pol suddenly felt very exposed, despite there being nobody around to witness whatever was about to happen.

"When she first told me about you two and how you were still with Carlota, I upset her because I was convinced you would hurt her, but she swore it wouldn't be like that. And when Reen got back from Austin last week I'd never been more glad to have been wrong about something before, because I'd never seen her so happy, or so excited."

"Oh," lost for words, having expected screaming, shouting or violence, anything but that, Pol stared at the ground. 

"She told me some of what you two talked about, and I asked her if she'd told you about her past, and do you know what she said?"

"No," unable to look Eric in the eye, Pol felt himself burn with shame and embarrassment.

"She said that she hadn't yet, BUT, you were coming round once she got back from Cannes and she was planning on telling you then. I asked her if she was nervous, and she said 'no', you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"She said 'because when I'm with Pol, I don't feel scared any more,' she wasn't scared of telling you what happened to her because she believed you when you said you'd be there for her." 

"I...I..." 

"...Reen trusted you, she trusted you and that's a huge thing for her, and you let her down!" 

"I know I did..." 

"...So fuck off, give her some space and figure out how to make it up to her!" Stepping closer to the younger man, "and if you ever hurt her like that again, I will make your life a living hell!" 

Watching Eric walk back to Reena's and slam the gate shut, Pol climbed into his car, jumping when he heard his phone go off. Staring at the screen, Reena's name and little message notification jumping out at him, now that he'd finally unblocked her number, Pol quickly realised it was the last message she'd tried to send before she realised he'd blocked her. 

*

Ree: For fucks sake Pol, I'm not like her, I'm not a cheat! Eric is like my brother, he's not my ex! And that photo is 4 years old and its not what it looks like! Here's the whole picture _image001_  

For christs sake Pol I love you! I want to be with you, I miss you so much! I want pizza and movies and Eina wearing headphones, and nights on the beach staring at the stars. 

I want that life with you Babe, please, please talk to me xxxx

*

The photo Reena had sent, the full version of the one used by the press, showed Eric with his arms around Reena, kissing her, and Reena with one arm around Eric and other holding her grandmother's hand, who in turn was kissing Dani on the cheek, a Happy New Year banner hanging above them. 

"Fuck!" Looking at the photo Pol realised he had seen it before, framed on Reena's coffee table, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

Tears streaming down his face, Pol dropped his head onto the steering wheel, catching the horn and startling himself in the process. Feeling Eina nudging him as she climbed into the front seat, Pol sat up again, hugging Eina, "I fucked up E, I really fucked up this time Eina."

 

 


	45. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but gets us where we need to be!   
> Enjoy?

The late afternoon sun streamed in through the window of Ricky's Barcelona home, Ricky laid on the sofa with Dani cuddled up into his side asleep, physio that morning having wiped him out, and an old movie playing on the television.

Ricky traced his fingers along Dani's back, loving the feeling of soft, golden skin beneath his fingertips, and the soft snuffling sounds Dani was making in his sleep something that Ricky knew he would never tire of hearing. 

"Hmm...mmm," mumbling and stirring from his sleep Dani grinned, Ricky trailing his fingers up and down his back tickling him. 

"Afternoon sleepyhead," chuckling at the way Dani huffed, a combination of physio and painkillers having knocked him out in the middle of the afternoon, Ricky pressed his lips to the older man's forehead, squeezing him as he tried to wriggle away. "Was the film that boring?"

"Meanie," pouting and prodding his boyfriend's side, Dani soon found the frown kissed off his face. 

"How you feeling Baby?" Pulling the blanket around them, Ricky smiled at the little sigh from Dani as he snuggled closer to him. Both of them clad only in boxers and beginning to get cold, but neither of them wanting to move from the other's arms to get dressed or turn the aircon off.

"Tired, but I'm okay," reaching up to cup Ricky's cheek, Dani claimed the younger man's lips, mouths moving softly together, not leading anywhere, just kissing for kissing's sake. 

"Oh, Reena rang you by the way," Ricky reached out to grab Dani's phone from the coffee table, passing it to the smaller man. "I text her to say you were asleep, your passcode is very easy to guess by the way." 

"Yeah, but only to you Babe," chuckling as he read the messages between Ricky and Reena, Dani typed out a quick message to Reena saying he'd ring her back soon. 

"So, how would you explain it to anyone else?" 

"Just a random jumble of numbers, nothing at all to do with the date of our first proper date, when you told me you loved me," fingertips drawing random patterns on Ricky's stomach, lips teasing along his collarbone, Dani grinned at the little sighs and moans falling from his boyfriend. 

"Aww Dani, I'm touched." 

"Only by me I hope?" 

"Of course, Baby," shuffling so they were laid facing each other, each with an arm around the other's waist, Ricky smiled, nothing but love and affection in his expression. "Only by you, anyone else would be a let down." 

"Cheesy Cardus," yawning, Dani snuggled further under the blanket. 

"True though," pulling Dani closer, Ricky dropped a kiss on the end of his nose, "go ring Reena back before you fall asleep again." 

"You're a right meanie today!" 

"I love you too Baby." 

"I love you 'cky, and I know I say it a lot but I never mean it any less, I hope you know that Babe?" 

"I know Dani, and I mean it every time I say it too."

* 

"Mmm, something smells nice Chef Cardus," creeping up on the younger man stood over the hob, Dani wrapped his arms around Ricky's waist, kissing a trail down Ricky's spine. 

"Stop it!" Trying to wriggle out of Dani's grip, the older man deceptively strong for his size, without burning himself or the food, Ricky wafted a wooden spoon at Dani. 

"Yes Chef," laughing at Ricky's muttering and giving his arse a cheeky grope, Dani started laying the table, grabbing some juice from the fridge and pouring two glasses, before sitting down waiting for Ricky to dish up. 

"There you go, bon appetit," placing a plate of pasta and garlic bread in front of Dani, Ricky sat down next to him, leaning in to peck a kiss to Dani's lips. 

"Thank you, Babe," squeezing Ricky's leg, the skin on skin contact something that still sent jolts of excitement through them both. 

"How's Reena doing?" 

"Erm, she's okay I think, she's torn between hating Pol, hating herself, or hating Carlota." 

"What's Carlota done now?" Expecting more meddling from Pol's bitter ex, Ricky sighed, his shoulders visibly dropping. 

"Nothing new, just like you said she messed with Pol's head," putting his fork down, Dani took Ricky's hand and laces their fingers together, looking into the younger man's confused eyes. "I'm sorry I took it out on you in Argentina, I know it was nothing to do with you." 

"Its okay Baby..." 

"...No its not, I shouldn't have got mad at you, its not fair on you and I'm sorry, you were looking out for your friend, just like I was," claiming the younger man's lips, Dani tried to say all the things he couldn't with words.

"Dani." 

"Yeah?" 

"You've got garlic breath," laughing at the look on Dani's face, Ricky went back to his food, fingers of one hand still laced with Dani's. 

"You're an idiot Cardus!" 

"No, I'm your idiot Pedrosa!" 

"Good," taking a sip of his juice, Dani smiled at the content look on Ricky's face as he went back to his food. "How was Pol when you saw him earlier?" 

"Honestly, he's absolutely fucking miserable, and he's really missing Reena." 

"She misses him too." 

"Do you think she'll take him back?" 

"I think she will, she knows its not just about her and I think now she's got over being angry she'll be more open to talking to him. She can be stubborn and sometimes she's spikey through fear, so it might take a bit of time but I think she will eventually." 

"Do you think she'll be alright in Jerez?" 

"I think so, what about him?" 

"I think as long as she doesn't shout at him and slam doors in his face." 

"I don't think she will, not in the paddock anyway." 

"Can I ask you something Dani?" 

"I can't tell you what happened to her Babe." 

"No, not that." 

"Oh?" 

"Was there every anything between her and Eric?" 

"It depends on your definition of 'anything', no not like that!" Laughing at the look on Ricky's face, Dani shook his head, "come on, let's clear this lot up and then I'll explain it to you." 

* 

"So that's it, nothing else?" 

Laid on the sofa with Ricky snuggled into his side, Dani chuckled at Ricky's face, grinning and stealing a kiss from the younger man, "that's it, they'll kill me for telling you though." 

"I'll just have to protect you then won't I?" Draping himself over Dani, Ricky traced his fingers along the older man's bottom lip.

"Mmm, I like that idea," pulling Ricky closer, Dani let out soft little moans as the younger man mouthed up his neck and along his jaw. 

"Do...you...now?" Words whispered between kisses, Ricky looked down at the older man, his eyes almost black with lust as he took in the sight of Dani, still in awe of the fact that Dani wanted him. "Me throwing my body against your's...pressing myself up against you?" Grinding their crotches together, both of them already half hard, Ricky moaned as Dani bit his shoulder, praying his neighbours weren't home. 

"Fuck me...please," voice breathy and desperate, pushing all other thoughts from Ricky's brain, Dani laid there, huge, innocent eyes looking up at him, like something out of a teenage dream: looking so perfectly innocent yet begging to be fucked so beautifully. "Please Ricky."

"Please what?" Reaching down to palm the older man through his boxers, Ricky grinned as Dani arched his back and moaned. 

"Please fuck me."

"Well how could I say 'no' when you look so beautiful asking for it?"  

 


	46. 44+2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split between the day before Jerez and actually at Jerez, hopefully it flows alright. 
> 
> Enjoy?

_I love you! I want to be with you, I miss you so much! I want pizza and movies and Eina wearing headphones, and nights on beach staring at the stars. I want that life with you Babe..._

* 

Opening her front door, still dressed in her pyjamas having just woken up, Reena frowned at the delivery man stood on her doorstep, not expecting any deliveries the morning before she left for Jerez.

Giving her thanks Reena took the parcel inside, the box was neither light nor heavy and gave nothing away as to what was inside it. Sitting cross legged on her sofa Reena opened the little envelope taped to the top of the box, not recognising the handwriting, which simply read 'open me'. 

Carefully opening the box and raking through the sea of white polystyrine balls, Reena finally found its contents. 

"O-oh," eyes filling with tears as she took the photo frame out of the box, Reena smiled as she read the note attatched. 

*

_Ree, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm not good at writing down how I feel, so I'm sorry if this isn't very good._

_I love you too and I miss you so much more than I can ever put into words. You're so beautiful and talented and smart, I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone like me, and I'm so scared of losing you. I'm so sorry for what happened, you needed me and I wasn't there for you, I know what I did was inexcusable and I have no right to ask you for anything, but please give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it but please, I will spend every single day trying to make this up to you._

_I know you're not like her, and I know you wouldn't lie or cheat, and I don't know how to explain myself, all I can say is sorry. I got scared even though nothing was going on, I was stupid and selfish, and I'm so, so sorry Sweetheart._

_I miss you, I want cuddles on the sofa watching movies and eating take out, I want walks on the beach, and nights staring at you while you're staring at the stars. I want to take you out for dinner and buy you flowers, I want holidays and adventures with you and Eina, I want to kiss you on New Year's, and take silly selfies, count kisses on texts, and annoy you when you're reading. I want to wake up with you in my arms._

_I love you Reena, and I want a life with you._

_Please Reena,_ _I want you and me and Eina together._

_Pol xxx_

*

"Damn you, Espargaro," tears streaming down her cheeks, Reena ran her fingers over the photo frame, holding it against her chest as she collapsed sideways on the sofa, crying even more. 

The photo frame was shaped like a clapperboard, similar to one Reena had seen in Cannes and sent Pol a picture of, with four photos in it: one of Reena and Pol with Eina wearing headphones; Reena's Instagram photo of Barcelona taken at her happy place the night they first talked properly about being together; a photo of both of them riding at Bootcamp; and one of them that Mariona had taken of them, in the restaurant where the three of them had had lunch in Sepang, arms around each other looking totally chilled out and happy.

* 

"...What do you think?...Ree?" Walking down the paddock, chattering away to Reena, who wasn't really listening, Dani tried to keep the smile off his face when he saw Ricky walking towards them. "Hi Ba-Ricky." 

"Ricky."

"Hi, Dani, Reena," sneaking glances at Dani and grinning, Ricky was glad Reena was too distracted to really notice them, more focused on Pol walking along the paddock with Aleix and Laura, Mariona and Alex tagging along behind them, both of her brothers still completely oblivious to what was going on between them. Turning back to Reena, Ricky smiled kindly, "what time am I meeting you?" 

"Erm," tearing her eyes away from Pol, Reena looked back at Ricky, smile not reaching her eyes as she answered him, "in about half an hour?" 

"Half an hour," grinning and looking back at Dani, the older man blushing slightly under his gaze, and thankful for Reena being easily distracted. "Sounds good," voice almost like a purr, Ricky leaned in closer to Dani, smirking at the way the older man shivered, Reena still distracted, "sounds verrry good." 

"Hi." 

"H-hi," pushing her hair behind her ear, Reena chewed her lip, eyes flicking between Pol's face and the ground. 

"How're you doing?" 

"Erm, I'm okay," looking around nervously, everyone else staring at the interaction between her and Pol, Reena stuttered as she replied, "h-how are you?" 

"I...I'm okay," looking Reena in the eyes, sad smile on his face, Pol stepped closer to her resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, to check she was really there in front of him, "w-we need t-to...I mean c-can we talk?" 

"Erm..."

"...In private?" Looking around at everyone, and them taking the hint and dispersing, each pair going their separate ways, leaving Pol and Reena on their own. 

"Yeah, we should talk." 

* 

Walking into the garage in silence and heading for Pol's room, thankful for the relative quiet a Wednesday afternoon offered, both of them turning to speak to the other but neither managing to find the right words. 

Following Pol into the room, Reena wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, fingers creeping under his shirt as she pushed him against the wall and buried her face in his chest, sobbing as she felt his arms go around her. 

"Ree?" 

"Shh." 

"But..." 

"...Don't say anything, just hold me, please." 

Running one hand through her hair, the other on the small of her back, the simple touch making her feel safe, Pol pressed his lips to her hair, tears in his own eyes, feeling helpless as he felt Reena's sobbing body shake against his. 

Pulling away from her slightly, Pol felt the grip on his waist tighten, Reena's sobbing getting louder, "p-p-please don't leave me." 

"Oh Ree," pulling away enough to see her face, Pol winced as Reena's nails dug into his back, still reluctant to let go of him. "Reena, look at me." 

Releasing her grip on him slightly, Reena looked up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. 

"Reena, Sweetheart," thumbs tracing across her cheeks, Pol wiped away her tears while letting his own begin to fall. "I'm not going anywhere, okay, just gonna sit down, okay?" 

"O-okay," nodding, Reena let him guide her to the sofa. 

Sitting down on the small sofa, Pol pulled Reena close into his side, pulling her legs across his so she was wrapped around him, her arms around his neck, his hands on her back, a soothing touch helping to calm her sobs. Resting her head on his shoulder, Reena breathed him in, letting his scent - aftershave, and rubber, and petrol, and just  _Pol_ \- sooth her, making her feel safe all over again. 

"Reena," lips brushing against her temple, Pol played with her hair, trying to calm himself as much as her. 

"I'm sorry," voice tiny, barely audible, so tiny Pol wasn't even sure he'd heard her right. 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry," slightly louder, clearer this time.

"For what? Reena, you have nothing to apologise for, this was all my fault." 

"I made it all about me, and it wasn't," looking up for the first time, Reena reached out and wiped under his eyes, "I'm sorry." 

"Oh, Sweetheart," struggling for words, Pol pulled Reena in, pressing their lips together, mouths moving softly together as Pol licked along her bottom lip, trying to say all the things he couldn't with words. "Ree, I'm so sorry." 

"Its okay." 

"Its not, I'm so so, sorry, Reena you...God look at you, you're amazing, and I don't know why you'd want to be with someone like me..." 

"...Pol, Babe, you're gorgeous, and kind, you make me laugh, your arms feel like home, you ride bikes for a living...AND you have an Eina," reaching up to stroke his cheek, Reena smiled at the way he leaned into her hand. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" 

"Well, I don't know," shrugging and looking away, feeling embarrassed, Pol's voice was wobbly, "she didn't want me, and I know you'renotlikeher, I know, IknowthatIknow..." 

"...Pol, Pol!" Managing to break through the fog in Pol's brain, Reena shushed him, her voice soft and calming, "slow down, and breathe, okay?" 

"Sorry, I know you're not like her, Ree. But, if I wasn't good enough for her, how will I ever be good enough for you?" 

"What are you talking about, Babe?" Shaking her head, Reena smiled kindly, "listen to me Pol, the only person that gets to decide who is or isn't good enough for me is me, okay?" 

"O-okay," squeezing her tighter, Pol took his turn to sob, "I'm sorry, Reena, I'm so sorry." 

"So am I, Pol." 

"But, you didn't do anything, Ree, it was all my fault." 

"No it wasn't," holding a hand up to silence his protest, Reena pulled him into a soft kiss, "we both messed up, and we're both sorry." 

"I really am, Sweetheart, I promise." 

"I know," resting her head on his shoulder again, arms around his neck, Reena sighed, finally feeling calm again, "so how about tonight you come to my motorhome, and we'll have dinner?" 

"I'd really like that, Sweetheart." 

 

 

 


	47. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Feeling out of place in Tech3 territory, Dani walked quickly towards Reena's office, nodding politely at anyone he came into contact with, well aware that everyone just assumed he was on his way to see Reena. Looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following or watching him, Dani disappeared inside Reena's office, barely through the door before he found himself slammed up against it. 

Pinning Dani against the door, Ricky mashed their mouths together, tongue forcing its way into the smaller man's mouth, hands making short work of unbuttoning Dani's shirt. Pulling away, dragging Dani's lip through his teeth, nipping and making the older man yelp, Ricky smirked, "Hi." 

"Hi? Hi he says!" Grinning, Dani wacked another kiss to Ricky's lips. 

"I'm sorry, hello Baby." 

"Hi, Babe, missed you," Dani pulled Ricky into another kiss, moaning into the younger man's mouth as deft fingers tormented his nipples, only a few days since they'd seen each other but that doing nothing to dull the fire in both of them. 

"Mm, missed you too Baby," nipping a harsh line down Dani's chest, Ricky quickly sunk to his knees, tongue flickering into Dani's belly button, making him wriggle and whine. "And I missed this body," tongue tracing across the firm skin just above the waistband of Dani's jeans, Ricky chuckled at the way the older man's hips twitched, "eager?" 

"Hmm," hands finding their way into Ricky's hair, the younger man popping open his jeans, the sound of the zipper deafening in the small room, Dani moaned as Ricky teased him through his boxers, mouthing along his cock, thin cotton the only thing separating them. "Ricky, please!" Begging as the younger man yanked down his boxers, freeing his rock hard cock.

"Since you asked so nicely," locking eyes with Dani, Ricky swallowed the older man whole. 

"Fuck! Ricky!" Slamming his head back against the door as Ricky's hot, wet mouth surrounded him, Dani pulled hard on the younger man's hair, biting the back of his other hand trying to stay quiet as Ricky's wicked mouth expertly worked his cock. 

Fingers moving to toy with Dani's balls, Ricky chuckled around his boyfriend's cock at the pained sounds falling from the older man as he tried to keep quiet, momentarily wondering if he should be worried about hairloss as he felt Dani's grip tighten. 

"Rrrrcky, cccllsssss," barely managing to choke out the word, Ricky heard that telltale noise that told him the older man was past the point of no return. Dani almost drew blood from the back of his hand trying to muffle the sound as he shuddered over the edge, shooting hot come down his boyfriend's throat before slumping back against door panting. 

Smirking at the whimpering noises falling from Dani as he cleaned him up, Ricky slowly pulled up his jeans and re-buttoned his shirt, before fisting his hand in Dani's shirt,  pulling the older man in and crashing their mouths together, sharing the taste between them. Taking Dani's weight, Ricky smiled as he supported the older man and let him come back down to earth, trying to ignore his own aching cock. 

Pressing their lips together, softer and gentler this time, Dani ran his hands down the younger man's spine, sliding them into his back pockets and pressing their crotches together, enjoying the noises falling from Ricky as he rubbed against his now painfully hard cock. 

"Daniii," whining as Dani's hand found its way into his boxers, Ricky dropped his head onto the smaller man's shoulder, cursing as Dani's thumb swiped the pre-come from his leaking tip. "Dani, please," Ricky begged, loud and unashamed by his neediness, thrusting into Dani's fist loosely wrapped around him. 

"Now who's eager?" Slowly moving his hand, Dani smirked at his boyfriend's increasingly needy babbling. 

"Pleasepleaseplease, _Dani_ ," Ricky dug his fingers hard into Dani's back, as the smaller man picked up a rapid pace, sending him hurtling towards the edge. "Oh fuck! Dani!" 

"Shhh," in a bid to keep Ricky from alerting the entire paddock to their activities, Dani mashed their mouths together, sloppy, uncoordinated kisses quietening him slightly as he came over his boyfriend's hand, before collapsing against the smaller man and panting.

"Fuck," grinning at Dani as he licked his hand clean, Ricky sighed contentedly, still out of it. 

"We don't have time for that!" Laughing at the way Ricky's face fell, Dani pushed the taller man backwards, walking them over to the desk and sitting Ricky down in Reena's chair. "But we have time for this." 

Climbing onto Ricky's lap and straddling him, Dani brought their mouths back together, starting off slowly, no urgency, arms arounf Ricky's neck, his resting on his back, just lazily mapping the other's mouth. 

"And this," mouthing down Ricky's neck, his tongue tormenting that spot that made hia breath hitch, Dani slowly undid the other man's shirt, sitting back on his heels to admire the sight in front of him: Ricky sat there staring up at him with almost black eyes and swollen lips, the smooth tanned skin of his chest and stomach just begging to be touched. "And this," fingers tracing across the younger man's torso, knowing all the places that made Ricky moan and sigh and whimper, Dani pressed their lips together again, moaning into Ricky's mouth when he slid his hands inside his jeans, squeezing his arse, hard, glad his boyfriend had finally got over his fear of breaking him since he'd had his operation. 

"You know," slamming the door shut behind her, making the two men jump, Reena walked around the desk so they could see her, "you two are getting very careless..." 

"...This, I mean, we, its..." 

"...I thought Bootcamp was bad enough but this is fucking ridiculous!" 

"What?" Still sitting on Ricky's lap, and staring at his best friend, Dani wasn't sure if he should be offended or upset by Reena's harsh tone. 

"I don't know whether to be annoyed at whatever you were planning on doing in my office, or just dumbfounded at how stupid you both are!" 

"Reen, this isn't exactly how I thought you'd..." 

"...What did you expect me to do when the pair of you are being so, so stupid?" 

"Well," tears glistening in his eyes, Dani felt Ricky squeeze his hand, the younger completely confused by Reena's reaction. "I thought you'd be a bit more supportive." 

"Supportive of what exactly?" Leaning back against the desk, Reena was as confused as they were, until the penny finally dropped. "Oh, no not that!" 

"I'm confused, someone please explain," arm around the older man's waist, the only thing keeping Dani calm at that moment, Ricky pulled him closer, calming and protecting Dani. 

"Dani, you're my best friend, do you honestly think I'd be pissed off at you dating Ricky?" 

"Well, I, erm..." shrugging and feeling stupid as he realised why Reena was mad at them, Dani relaxed back into Ricky's arms. 

"So why all the anger?" 

"Its shit that you guys have to hide, but my office with the door unlocked isn't really hiding is it?" Shaking her head, Reena walked over and turned the lock, knowing the chance of someone else wandering in were slim but still possible, "nor, is Bootcamp by the way." 

"It was you sneaking around in the middle of the night!" 

"I wasn't sneaking around, well I was sneaking out for a fag while Pol was asleep but that was it, and no, I don't think anyone else heard." 

"Why didn't you say anything if you've known since then?" 

"Because I knew you weren't ready for me to know yet." 

"Oh," tears in his eyes again, happy this time, Dani reached out to hug Reena, feeling slightly lost for words, everything overwhelming him.

"So," shifting slightly in his seat, Ricky looked up at the kind face smiling down at him, "did you tell anyone else?" 

"No, its not my story to tell is it," sitting down in the spare chair, Reena grinned at them, "however, I am a little bit surprised nobody else figured it out." 

"Why? We weren't that careless, were we?" Mind racing through the past few months, Dani began to panic as he tried to work out when they could have been spotted. 

"Maybe I just know you really well."

"How long have you known?" 

"Since Sepang." 

"WHAT!?" Both shouting in unison, Dani and Ricky looked at each other then back at a giggling Reena, "How!?" 

"Well, let's see, a few years ago I recall you, Pedrosa, leaving Eric at that little shop as punishment for something, so I never believed the whole 'walking to the shop for booze story', especially after the two of you had spent most of the night making eyes at each other. Luckily Alex being smashed took the attention away from you two. Then the next morning you came down to breakfast wearing that scarf thing because your neck was destroyed." 

"That was his fault," pointing at Ricky, Dani blushed bright red as Reena raised her eyebrows at them. 

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining," prodding Dani's side, Ricky's voice was low and dirty, "lots of moaning, but no complaining." 

"Anyway," clearing her throat, Reena continued her story, "you were rather distracted when I was in Geneva, and a lot less grumpy than usual, so I knew something was going on. Then back to Sepang and you kept disappearing, after you'd told me you'd met someone, and you, Cardus, were suddenly mysteriously ill when we were going to the beach." 

"Okay, okay we get it." 

"Not finished," grinning, Reena continued, "then you made me cover for you with Eric when he spotted you in Barca, and you said you had a very beautiful, very naked man waiting for you in a rooftop hottub, and I asked if it was Lorenzo..." 

"...What? You didn't tell me that bit Baby." 

"Sorry, I forgot, I don't tend to think about him when you're naked waiting for me." 

"Bawk!" Making a fingers-down-throat gesture, Reena laughed at the huffy looks from both the Spaniards. "I was already fairly certain it was you by then and rooftop hottub was just another detail that pointed towards you. Then he came over to mine and told me all about his mystery man, and again it just all pointed towards you. Then in Qatar you two were the only ones nowhere to be seen when it all kicked off with Carlota at testing, and then after the race, and this one is important..." 

"...Oh God, what did we do?" 

"Its more what you didn't do, you were in rooms next door to each other correct?" 

"Correct," sighing in unison, both wanting it to be over, Reena taking far too much pleasure in embarrassing them both. 

"And I came to check on you, and I heard you telling him to hide, and to be fair most of the floor had heard the pair of you anyway, and when you answered the door you said he was in the bathroom, but, the inter-connecting door was still open on your side." 

"You had one job Pedrosa!" 

"Oops," shrugging Dani grinned at the smile on Ricky's face. 

"That was when I was completely sure," Reena laughed at the two happy faces opposite her, the love between them obvious, "and then there was Bootcamp." 

"I can't believe you knew all along!" 

"Well I did, and now that's cleared up, you, Pedrosa, hop it, and you, Cardus, help me with those bags." 

"But Reeeeeeeena," batting his eyelashes at his friend, who simply shook her head. 

"But Reena nothing, fuck off and do something useful and I promise I bring him back in one piece." 

"Fine," pulling Ricky into a soft kiss, heating Reena tapping her foot on the floor, Dani whispered in his ear, "love you." 

"Love you too Baby," pecking one final kiss to his lover's lips, Ricky smiled as he watched Dani get up and hug Reena, glad Dani had someone on his side. 

"And next time, motorhome with the doors locked!" 

"Yes boss," blowing a kiss to Ricky, Dani disappeared out into the corridor, avoiding speaking to anyone as he dashed back to the safety of his motorhome. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few people were looking forward to this moment so I hope it lived up to expectations!


	48. Moving on...

"Hello!" Pushing Ricky through the open door, Reena grinned at the yelp from the Spaniard, following him into Dani's motorhome, "see Dinky, I brought him back in one piece, just like I said I would." 

"I never doubted you Rix," grinning and turning to Ricky, Dani wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Hey you." 

"Hey Baby," fingers threading into Dani's hair, Ricky pecked a kiss to Dani's lips, sighing happily as the older man's fingers crept under his shirt. 

Resting his head on Ricky's chest, Dani turned back to Reena, "you okay Babes?" 

"Yeah," Reena smiled trying to hide her nerves, still convinced that something would go wrong when she saw Pol later on. "I'm fine."

"And you and Pol?" 

"We're gonna have dinner together tonight and talk properly." 

* 

"Hi," opening the door to her motorhome, Reena smiled nervously at Pol. 

"Hi," looking up at Reena nervously, Pol held out the bowl in his hands, "its not exactly takeaway, but its food." 

Taking the bowl from him, realising it was filled with chicken salad, Reena grinned, finally starting to relax, realising that maybe things could work out, "thanks, come in." 

Following Reena into her motorhome, which was more of a pokey caravan than the luxurious motorhomes most riders were used to, Pol sat awkwardly on the sofa while Reena dished up their food. 

"Thank you." 

"What are you thanking me for? You made it Babe," laughing as she passed him the plate, Reena sat opposite him on the sofa, both of them sat sideways, cross-legged on the sofa. 

"Yeah, but..." trailing off, Pol shrugged and smiled at Reena before going back to his food, both of them equally nervous. 

"You're really quiet tonight." 

"I'm eating." 

"I know, but usually you're like an Energizer Bunny, on speed," putting her plate down, Reena reached out and took his from him before shuffling closer so they were touching, smiling kindly as she laced their fingers together. "Talk to me, Babe, please." 

"I, the thing is," chewing on his lip, Pol tried to find the right words, "I want to ask you something." 

"Okay?" 

"But I'm scared I'll upset you." 

"Why do you think I'll get upset?" 

"Because I don't know if I have the right to ask you it."  

"Just ask me, Pol, because honestly, and this is gonna sound horrible but its true, you can't upset me any more than you already have," rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hands, Reena watched him open and close his mouth repeatedly trying to find the words, and the guts, to ask her. "I'm not saying that to hurt you, but its true, and I'd rather you talked to me than shut me out again, because that's what hurt the most. So just ask me, Babe."

"You and Eric," floundering again, Pol closed his eyes, deciding it would be easier if he couldn't see her, "did...did anything happen between you two, ever?" 

"What exactly do you mean 'anything'?" 

"Well, did you, I mean have you ever...go out with him?" Blushing bright red, Pol looked at the floor, his fear of upsetting Reena coupled with the embarrassment of needing to ask her. 

"You mean did we date?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes, we did." 

"Oh." 

"Pol, look at me," reaching out to cup his cheek, Reena waited for him to look at her again before she continued, "we went on one date, over six years ago." 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." 

"Its okay, I'll tell you what happened if you want?" Watching the emotions flicker across Pol's face as he tried to decide if he wanted to know or not, until he simply nodded, looking away from her as he did so. 

"I'd only been living in Barcelona for a couple of months, I didn't really know anyone, except for some of the other expats but most of them were my Grandma's age group, anyway I went to a bar one night, on my own, and in walked Dani with a few friends. We got talking, and it was just nice to be around people my own age, and we had a few more drinks, then we went onto a club. 

"We were drinking and dancing, then this guy joined us and Dani introduced him to me as his brother, and that was how I met Eric. We get to the end of the night, I was about to get a taxi home when Eric asked for my number, and I gave him it." 

"So you two went out?" 

"We did, he bought me flowers, took me out for dinner, and it was awkward as hell!" 

"Oh." 

"I didn't find my soulmate that night in the club, but I found my best friends." 

"That's it?" 

"Well I left out the embarrassing drunken pole dancing and playing 'truth or dare' on the beach," shrugging, Reena looked up at Pol, "but yeah, that's pretty much it." 

"So you went on one date and nothing else?" Voice quiet, mostly through embarrassment, Pol looked back at Reena, eyes drilling into her's desperate to figure out if she was telling the truth. 

"We kissed a few times, during the aforementioned drunken dancing and beach games, and on New Year's, but nothing else, I promise." 

"Oh." 

Watching Pol open and close his mouth trying to find the right words, Reena smiled kindly and squeezed his hand, "There's something else bothering you isn't there?" 

"Kind of." 

"Tell me, please." 

"Its just," eyes darting around, looking anywhere but at Reena, fear and insecurity reaching boiling point, "you were attracted to him enough to go out with him before, how do you know you won't be again?" 

"Because, I was never really attacted to him..." 

"So why did you go out with him?" 

"I was 22 and lonely," shrugging, eyes sad, "I'd just moved to a new city, a new country, I didn't know anyone and this nice guy asked me out, I didn't go out with him because I fancied him, I went out with him because I didn't want to be alone." 

"You really don't feel anything for him?" 

"I love him to bits, like the little brother I never had...oh," penny finally dropping, Reena shuffled closer to him, reaching out to cup his cheek, thumbing away the stray tear. "She slept with her ex, didn't she?" 

"Y-yes, amongst others," letting Reena pull him into her arms, Pol laid his head on her shoulder, clinging onto her, "and I know you'renotlikeher, Iknowyou'renotyou'renot..." 

"...Shh Pol," lips brushing against his forehead, Reena shushed him, fingers playing with his hair. "Its okay Babe, its okay." 

"Ssorry Ree." 

"Come on, its alright." 

"I'm sssorry Sweetheart."

"Shh, don't worry," tears in her own eyes, Reena rubbed circles on his back, feeling him relax slightly and release his grip on her shirt. "Its okay, its okay." 

*

"Hey," feeling Pol jump awake, Reena combed her fingers through his hair, smiling at him as he realised where he was, "how're you feeling?" 

"Tired," snuggling under the blanket, using Reena's lap as a pillow, "how long was I asleep?" 

"A couple of hours, I finished my book."

"Sorry." 

"For what? Taking a nap?" 

"Everything, I fucked everything up, I'm so so sorry, Ree." 

"Pol, sit up," waiting for Pol to get sat up, Reena took his hand, "no more sorries, okay?" 

"Ree..." 

"...Babe, no more apologies," spreading the blanket across them, feeling the need to look after Pol, Reena put an arm around his shoulder, "We both fucked up, and we're both sorry, right?" 

"Yes." 

"So, we move on and we decide where we go from here." 

"Where do you want to go from here?" Terrified of her answer, Pol squeezed Reena's hand hard enough to make her wince. 

"Well, if you want to, I want to try again," hands shaking, Reena chewed her lip, scared of his answer. 

"You do?" Eyes snapping up to look at her face, Pol smiled nervously, wondering if he'd misheard her. 

"I do, but with more talking and less tears." 

"I'd really like that, Ree," wrapping his arms around her, Pol pulled her close to him, tears streaming down his face as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"Hey, come on we just said less tears," thumbing away his tears, Reena smiled kindly, "I'm not saying we should, or could, just forget everything that happened, but we can try again, and we could be happy." 

"We could be," smiling back at her, Pol pulled her in, pressing their lips together, mouths moving softly, tongues tangling lazily as they explored each other's mouths again. 

Pulling away, lips red and swollen, Pol stared into Reena's eyes, hands cupping her face, "I love you, Ree." 

"I love you, too." 


	49. The Morning After The Night Before

Waking up from the best night's sleep she'd had in what felt like weeks, spending the night in Pol's arms as the little spoon, Reena rolled over to face Pol, draping an arm around him and smiling up at him, "Morning." 

"Good morning, Gorgeous," pushing the hair out of Reena's face, Pol grinned at the huge green eyes staring up at him, nothing but happiness radiating from them. "Sleep okay?"  

"Brilliant, Babe," leaning in, Reena pressed their mouths together, soft lips on slightly chapped lips, mouths moving softly, tongues tangling lazily, not leading anywhere, just kissing for kissing's sake. "You?" 

"Same, Ree," sitting up slightly, Pol pulled Reena into his lap, one arm around her waist holding her against his chest, the other playing with the hem of her pyjama shorts. "I missed you so much, Sweetheart." 

"I missed you too, Babe," relaxing against him, Reena breathed him in, letting him surround her, enjoying the silence of just being with him. 

"What are you doing after the race?"

"I'm flying straight back home, why?" 

"Are you busy next week, say Tuesday?" 

"No, I think I'm free on Tuesday," smiling up at him, Reena's eyes were hopeful, "why?" 

"Can I take you out?" 

"You mean on a date?" 

"Yes Ree, on a date." 

"Hmm, weeeell, I suppose that would be alright," grinning at the offended look on Pol's face, Reena found herself the victim of a tickle attack, shrieking as Pol pinned her to the bed, "okay, okay, stop!" Sitting up, Reena pulled him into a kiss, "of course I would love to go out with you." 

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Shaking her head at the look on Pol's face, Reena smiled kindly, "did you actually think I was going to say no?" 

"I don't know," shrugging and feeling embarrassed, Pol tried to brush it off.

 "Well I definitely want to go out with you on Tuesday!" Leaning in, Reena pulled him into a kiss, soft and gentle, trying to communicate what she couldn't with words, trying to reassure him. "What press stuff do you have to do today?" 

"Just the usual stuff this afternoon, nothing overly exciting." 

"So you can stay in bed for a while longer?" 

"Mmm, weeeeell I suppose so," grinning as Reena launched a tickle attack of her own, eventually overpowering her and wrapping her up in his arms, Pol wacked a kiss on her lips. "Of course I would love to stay cuddled up in bed with you for a while."

"You're an idiot Espargaro!" 

"No, I'm your idiot, Rykschenkovich." 

"Good!" Sliding her arms around his waist, Reena sighed contentedly snuggled into his side, shuffling around to get comfortable. "I like this." 

"Me too, Ree," smiling, Pol relaxed into the feel of Reena's fingers trailing across his stomach, picking up his phone he held it up, the click of the camera making Reena jump. "Sorry." 

"What are you up to?" Reena eyed him up suspiciously. 

"Nothing..."  grinning, Pol put on his best innocent face. 

"Idiot, Pol, again" shaking her head and laughing as he took another photo, Reena picked up her own phone. 

"Again," prodding her side, making her wriggle, Pol pressed his lips to her forehead, "I'm your idiot, Sweetheart." 

"I'm glad, Babe," leaning up to kiss him, Reena smiled as she heard the camera click again, not caring that her hair was a mess, or that she wasn't wearing make up, Pol making her feel wanted and cared for and pretty, just the way she was. "What time do you have to go?" 

"Don't worry, I've got my alarm set," taking her phone from her and setting it down on the bedside table, Pol shuffled down under the covers again, Reena going back to tracing his stomach. "Oh, can you do me a favour, Sweetheart?" 

"Mm?" 

"Can you take Mari with you this afternoon when you film with Ricky?" 

"Yeah, sure, why?" 

"I feel bad for abandoning her again."

 "Don't worry about her Babe, I'm sure Mariona is just fine left to her own devices for a while." 

*

"Good morning, Beautiful," padding into the kitchen, Alex wrapped his arms around Mariona, burying his face in her neck. 

"Good morning, Babe," leaning back into him, Mariona grinned and turned her head, giving him better access to her neck, moaning softly as he mouthed over her pulse point. "Breakfast?" 

"Mmm," humming against Mariona's sensitive skin, Alex chuckled as she gave up with the food and threaded her fingers into his hair. 

"Alex...oh!" Yanking the young man's hair to bring their mouths together, kisses sloppy and un-coordinated, Mariona moaned into his mouth as he pinned her against the counter top, boxers doing nothing to hide how turned on he was. 

"Fuck...Mari," reaching up to grab her boobs through the thin cotton of her vest top, tugging slightly on her nipples, Alex groaned as she arched her back, her arse pressing back against his wide awake cock. 

"Alex, wait," voice breathy and lips swollen, Mariona turned to face Alex, trying to catch her breath as she took in the confused look on Alex's face. 

"What's wrong?" One hand settling on the small of her back, the other cupping her cheek, Alex's face was full of concern as he looked down at her. "Mari?" 

"We can't do that in my brother's kitchen."

"Fuck... Mariiii, that's not fair," Alex whined as Mariona's tongue tormented his nipple, hand moving to palm his cock through his boxers.

"Fine," smirking, Mariona turned back to the food on the counter top, ignoring the pained nosies coming from behind her, "breakfast?" 

"Meanie." 

"Do you want eggs, yes or no?" 

"Yes, please," pouting, Alex set the table, sitting down and watching Mariona as she set to making breakfast. "You're still a meanie Espargaro." 

"If you hadn't stopped me you wouldn't be saying that," setting the plate down in front of him, with a look that coud only be described as filthy, Mariona traced her fingers across his chest, "you have no idea what I was planning on doing to you." 

"Mariiiii."

"Stop whining and eat your breakfast," chuckling at Alex's grumbling, Mariona went back to her food, flicking through her phone and doing her best to ignore the pouting face opposite her. 

"These eggs are really good, Babes," breaking the silence, Alex smiled across the table at Mariona, who still had a dirty glint in her eyes. 

"Thanks, 'Lex" sitting back in her seat, Mariona grinned, eyes full of mischief as they raked over Alex's chest, "you can do the washing up." 

"Can I now?" Raising an eyebrow at Mariona, still unsure what she was up to, Alex eventually gave in, "fine." 

"Aww, thank you my Rinsy," grinning at the look she received, Mariona leaned up to kiss him as he picked up her plate, giving his arse a cheeky grope as he walked towards the sink. 

Washing the plates and putting them in the drainer, Alex jumped at the clicking sound behind him and turned to look at Mariona, best innocent look on her face, "what are you doing?" 

"Nothing, nothing, smile!" Grinning and aiming her phone at Alex again, Mariona took another photo. 

"Why were you taking creep shots of me?"

"Because," walking over to him, Mariona put one arm around his neck, locking eyes with him as she traced her fingers over his stomach, "you put an end to my fun." 

"You were being a tease." 

"Actually I was about to drag you back to bed and be really,  _really_ , good to you," wiggling her eyebrows at him, Mariona grinned at the desparate sounds falling from Alex as she trailed her fingers lower and lower, shrugging, Mariona walked back over to the table and picked up her magazine, "but you said no, so I stopped." 

"You can't say that and then walk away," whinging, Alex stood behind her, arms around her, and his face buried in her neck. 

"Can," grinning, Mariona walked off again, Alex following close behind, grabbing the back of her shorts and pulling her back into his arms, "ahhh you idiot, put me down!" 

Spinning around, Mariona put her palms flat on his chest, "you have that Hawkers thing to go do, and then press stuff." 

"Hmm, fine," sulking, Alex trudged off towards the bedroom, suddenly stopping and turning back to Mariona, "you still haven't told me why you wanted creep shots?" 

"Well, since you wouldn't let me play with you, I'll just have to play with myself." 

"MARIONA!" 

"Awh, Baby," chuckling at the shocked look on Alex's face as he turned bright red, Mariona reached up and cupped his cheek, "did you think that girls didn't do that sort of thing?" 

"N-no, it...its..." 

"I can't believe that after what you did to me this morning, and last night, this is what embarrasses you." 

*

"Ricky...Rrrricky..." 

"Hmm..." waking up, Ricky stretched his arms out expecting to find Dani at the otherside of the bed, confused when he couldn't find the older man. 

"I'm over here," chuckling at his boyfriend's sleepy mumbles, something he always found adorable, Dani smiled as he watched Ricky wake up properly and look around, "hey sleepyhead." 

"Morning Baby," sitting up, Ricky grinned when he laid eyes on Dani sat at the dresser, hair still sleep ruffled, stark naked save for the purple and red marks from the night before that littered his torso, "what you doing over there?"

"I made you breakfast," picking up the tray Dani walked back to the bed, passing the tray to the younger man he climbed back under the covers, cuddling into Ricky's side.

"Aww, thank you Baby," Ricky leaned in to kiss Dani, one arm going round the smaller man's waist, balancing the tray across their legs. "What have I done to deserve all this?" 

"Well," pouring two cups of coffee from the cafetierre, Dani suddenly turned serious as he looked up at Ricky, "you've looked after me, been here when I needed you, just generally been amazing, and I wanted to do something nice for you." 

"Dani," pulling Dani closer, Ricky pressed his lips to the older man's cheek. 

"I know its not much, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me." 

"Baby..." 

"...And we didn't get to celebrate your birthday after Qatar, which was my fault, I just want to make it up to you." 

"Dani, you owe me nothing," cupping Dani's face, Ricky pecked a kiss to his lips, "you don't have to make anything up to me." 

"Ricky," looking up at the younger man with his best puppy dog eyes, Dani traced his finger along Ricky's lip, "just shut up and let me spoil you for a bit, Babe."  

"Okay," grinning as Dani picked up a piece of fruit from the bowl, Ricky wrapped his lips around the older man's fingers, his tongue lavishing attention on them. "Spoiling me sounds good." 

"I'm glad you think so, Babe," rolling across the bed, Dani ignored the wolf whistles and comments from Ricky as the sheet slipped down exposing his bare, and slightly bruised, arse. Rummaging around in the bedside drawer, Dani eventually found the little box he was looking for, "ah ha!" Placing the box in Ricky's hands, Dani smiled as the younger man undid the ribbon, "happy birthday, Ricky." 

"I thought you already gave me my birthday present?"  

"You didn't think that was all you were getting did you? A few DVDs, some aftershave and a bottle of wine?" 

"Well, we did say nothing big," chuckling at the way Dani waggled his eyebrows, Ricky leaned in and pecked a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "you didn't have to, Baby." 

"I know, but what's the point of having money if you can't spend it on someone special?" 

"Cheesy Pedrosa." 

"True though," snuggling into Ricky's side again, Dani grinned like a kid at Christmas, "now open it, open it!" 

"Okay, okay," lifting the lid off the box, Ricky picked out the envelope, opening it and tipping the contents onto the bed, grinning at the excited look on Dani's face as he read what was on the little card, "we're going to Paris?" 

"Yes...ooft!" Jumping as Ricky pounced on him and squeezed him tightly, glad the breakfast tray had already been set on the side, Dani laughed, "we're going to Paris, Babe." 

"I've never been to Paris before." 

"Me neither, 'cky," Dani felt his heart bursting with happiness at just how excited Ricky was, "and we can sort of do all the romantic touristy stuff, too, kind of." 

"How?" 

"You know how Pol has that Monster in Paris thing a few days before Le Mans?" 

"Yes." 

"And Reena is going too, so if anyone sees us together we can just say we were hanging out waiting for them to finish up," cupping Ricky's face, Dani's voice was slightly pained, "I know we can't kiss at the top of the Eiffel Tower, or hold hands walking down the Champs Elysees, but we can still go and see it together." 

"Aww Baby, that's so amazing," snuggling into Dani's side, Ricky pulled the smaller man close, burying his face in the crook of his neck, "thank you so much Dani." 

"You're welcome, my love, and we're in ajoining rooms..." 

"...Ooh, two rooms to have lots of fun in." 

"Do you ever think about anything else?" 

"Not when I have your gorgeous naked body pressed up against mine." 

"Before you go any further," grabbing Ricky's hand as he trailed it down his stomach, Dani smiled, "there's something else." 

Rumaging through the tissue paper in the box, Ricky picked out the gold coloured key, attached to a keyring with a red 'R' hanging from it, "what's this?" 

"A key to my house in Geneva." 

"Dani," tears springing to his eyes, Ricky clutched the key like his life depended on it, knowing how important it was for Dani that his home remained private, how few people Dani allowed into his Geneva home, wrapping his arms around Dani, squeezing him tightly, "thank you, Baby." 

"You're welcome, Ricky, I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Dani."


	50. Date Night

Flopping down on her bed, which was covered in the contents of her wardrobe, Reena groaned, much to the amusement of Laura and Mariona. 

"Urgh, I have nothing to wear!" 

"Clearly," chuckling, Laura perched on the edge of the bed.

"Not helping." 

"Come on, you're overthinking it Reena," picking out a few suitable items of clothing, Laura folded them on the dressing table, "you just need something you feel good in."

"Exactly, you could wear a bin bag and my brother would still want you." 

"Well it would help if I knew where he was taking me." 

"That's where we come in," sitting down next Reena, Mariona smiled kindly at the older woman. 

"You two know and you didn't tell me?" Mock sulking, Reena looked between Laura and Mariona, both of them grinning. 

"Pol made us promise not to tell you," shrugging, Mariona moved a pile of clothes she'd deemed unsuitable for what Pol had planned. 

"Can't you give me just a little clue?" 

"Nope, sorry!" Making a zip gesture, Laura laughed at Reena's sulking. 

"Meanies." 

"Come on," dragging Reena over to the dresser, Mariona sat her down and picked up the hair brush, "I'll do your hair and Laura will find you something to wear." 

"Thank you." _Is this what having sisters is like? Because I like it._

* 

"Hi," opening the door Reena smiled at Pol stood on her doorstep looking nervous as hell, "come in." 

"Hi," stepping through the door, Pol leaned in to kiss Reena's cheek, eyes drawing over her, "you look beautiful, Ree." 

"Thank you," blushing, Reena grinned as she smoothed down the front of her dress, the same black dip hem dress with feather patterns that she had worn on the beach in Malaysia, with black wedged sandals and a black cardigan. Looking back at him in his smart black jeans and white shirt, Reena winked, "You look man beautiful." 

"Thank you, Sweetheart, these are for you," handing Reena a bunch of sunflowers, Pol smiled at the way her face lit up. 

"Thanks, Babe, they're lovely," smelling the flowers, Reena smiled wide as she leaned in to hug Pol with her free arm. 

"You're welcome," Pol followed Reena into the kitchen, watching as she carefully arranged the flowers in a vase and set them down on the breakfast bar, right next to the photoframe he'd given her. 

"Right," picking up her bag and keys, Reena took his hand, "I think I'm ready." 

"Your chariot awaits m'lady," gesturing to the door, Pol followed Reena out onto the veranda, waiting while she locked up before taking her hand and leading her down to his car parked outside her gates. "And when I say chariot, I mean my car." 

"That's okay, I like your car." 

"And instead of a horse," Pol opened the passenger door, grinning, "we have a little wolf." 

"Eina!" Shreaking, not caring how silly she looked, Reena crouched down and fussed the excited husky pup as she jumped out of the car, "awh I've missed you little lady, she's getting so big, all grown up aren't you? Are you laughing at me Espargaro?" 

"A little bit," chuckling, Pol put his hand on Reena's shoulder, the way she smiled and how happy she was when the three of them were together made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "You're just so cute with her, Ree." 

"I try," standing up straight again, Reena leaned against him, bright eyes looking up into his, "are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Not yet," laughing at the way Reena pouted, Pol squeezed her tightly and planted a kiss in her hair, "you'll just have to trust me." 

*

"Where are we?" Walking slowly forward, Reena scrunched her eyes shut, Eina's lead in one hand, the other out in front of her, Pol's hands on her arm and back, guiding her forwards.

"You'll just have to wait and see, we're nearly there, just need to get in the lift," guiding Reena into the lift, Pol put his arm around her, steadying her as they started going up. 

Feeling Eina pull her forward as the lift doors pinged open, Reena followed, still guided by Pol's hands on her arm and back.

"Nearly there, Sweetheart," stopping outside a locked door Pol fumbled in his pocket for the right set of keys, eventually opening the door and following Reena inside. "Okay, you can open your eyes." 

Opening her eyes, Reena looked around the room, dimly lit with tea lights in jam jars dotted around the wooden floor and twinkling fairly lights strewn around the room, full length windows offering views out over the beach and down towards the city, and a giant blanket fort in the middle of the room. "What is that?" 

"Its a blanket fort," Pol looked at Reena as if it were obvious why there was a mass of blankets in the middle of the room. 

"I can see that," Reena looked up at him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to, "why is there a blanket fort?" 

"Why don't you have a look inside and you'll see," watching Reena walk across the room to the blanket fort, Pol smiled as her and Eina disappeared inside it.  

"Aww, Babe," popping her head back out of the fort, Reena grinned, eyes bright and full of childlike excitement. 

"You like it?" 

"I do, I do, I do!" Jumping up and down, Reena grabbed his arm and pulled him into the fort, "come on, come on, come on!" 

* 

Inside the fort Pol had covered the floor in cushions and duvets, with a dog bed in amongst the mix, fairy lights strung up making the place feel cosy and comfortable, a laptop at one end with Netflix open, some bottles of fizzy pop, and bags of sweets and tortilla chips in a pile in the middle. 

"What made you think of blanket fort, Babe?" Lounging on the pillows, drinking her orangeade from a bright pink plastic cup, waiting for their pizza to be delivered, Reena smiled up at Pol, stealing some of his tortilla chips. 

"Well at first I wasn't sure what to do or where to go, and try to avoid the press, but then I remembered you saying that you used to make blanket forts with your grandparents when you stayed with them, so I thought it would be a nice idea." 

"Pol," reaching for his hand, a tear tracking down her cheek, "I can't believe you remembered that." 

"Of course I did, Sweetheart," reaching out to cup her cheek, Pol wiped away the tears on Reena's cheek, "is that okay?"

"Re-creating my favourite childhood memories?" Taking his hand, Reena laced their fingers together as she pretended to be deep in thought, "yes I think I'm okay with that, Babe."

"I'm glad, Ree, and now I know you like this, I have something else for you," reaching behind one of the piles of cushions, Pol produced a little present bag. 

"Ooh, thank you," sitting up, Reena opened the bag, goofy grin crossing her face, a grin that was mirrored on Pol's face, as she spread the contents across the blankets. "Pol." 

"You said you used to do crafty things with your Grandma, so I thought you might like these." 

"I love them," pulling Pol into a kiss, Reena hugged him, everything feeling just right, "so for our first date we're going to spend the night in a blankt fort, watching Netflix, eating pizza and doing sew your own matryoshka doll kits?" 

"Yes, and if you want to, we can sleepover," pulling out another bag and passing it to Reena, Pol grinned at the raised eyebrow from her. 

"How did you get my pyjamas, and toothbrush, and...Laura and Mari?" Shaking her head as she realised the real reason for Laura and Mariona's visit that afternoon, Reena smiled at the nervous look on Pol's face. 

"You're not mad are you?" Pol fidgeted with the cushion nervously. 

"Of course I'm not mad, Babe," taking the cushion off him, his fidgeting annoying her, Reena shuffled closer to him, leaning into his side. "This is all so thoughtful, and I love it all, and I want to sleepover too." 

"You do?" 

"Yes, thank you so much for it all. I love you." 

"I love you too," leaning in to kiss her, Pol jumped as the doorbell buzzed, "pizza time!" 

"Idiot!" Laughing as Pol dashed out the door to get the pizza, Reena curled up under one of the blankets and snuggled up next to Eina, feeling all happy and content. 

*

"That was really good pizza, thanks Babe," stacking their empty pizza boxes, Reena chucked them outside the fort, ignoring Pol's outraged look when she gave Eina a left over crust. 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," cuddling into Reena's side, Pol sighed contentedly as he relaxed into the feel of her fingers playing with his hair. "What do you want to do now?" 

"Honestly, I just want to curl up in my pjs and watch movies." 

"If that's what you want to do, then that's what we'll do, Ree." 

"Sorry, I know I'm really boring," pecking a kiss to Pol's lips, Reena put her arms around his shoulders, "but that's what you get for going out with an old lady." 

"Not boring at all." 

"The bit you're supposed to contest is the old lady bit," elbowing Pol in the ribs, Reena laughed at his 'oops' face. 

"Reena, my gorgeous, darling girlfriend, you are neither boring nor old." 

"Girlfriend?" Raising an eyebrow at the young man, Reena giggled at the way he blushed. 

"Yeah, well, erm..." 

"I'm just teasing you, Babe," pouting at the way he ruffled her hair, Reena huffed until he leaned in and kissed her, nipping her lip. 

"Well since its out there," opening and closing his mouth, Pol blushed bright red again, "is that what we are, boyfriend and girlfriend?" 

"Erm," taking her turn to blush, Reena smiled shyly, "I think so."  

"Aww, look at you getting all embarassed." 

"Fuck off Espargaro!" 

"Aw, I love you too Rykschencovich," pecking a kiss to her lips, Pol pulled her back into his arms. 

"I love you," arms snaking around his waist, Reena squeezed him tightly, grinning "I have a boyfriend." 

"Yeah, you're stuck with me now, Sweetheart," Pol laid down, pulling Reena with him, and Eina came and laid across both of them. "And Eina, because I don't think she's gonna let you go either." 

"I can live with that, Babe," reaching out to fuss Eina, she laughed as the pup shuffled closer to her, "isn't that right, little lady? Stop laughing at me." 

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just happy," sitting up, Pol looked down at Reena laid on the floor with Eina using her as a pillow, everything just feeling right. "Anyway you'll be laughing at me in a minute." 

"And why's that?" 

"Go put your pyjamas on and you'll see when you come back." 

* 

"Oh my God! What are you wearing?" Placing her clothes in a neat pile on a cushion, Reena almost fell over laughing when she saw Pol in his pyjamas. 

"I told you you'd be laughing at me in a minute." 

"Well you do look kinda cute in those," standing in the middle of their blanket fort, Reena wrapped her arms around him. 

"Cute?" 

"Yes cute, very cute in your Tweetie Bird jammies." 

"They're the only pyjamas I have," huffing, Pol tried to ignore Reena and her big eyes staring up at him, doing her best to make him smile. "Mari bought me them as a joke for Christmas." 

"I knew I liked your sister," laughing at his pouting, Reena pressed their lips together. 

"Meanie."  

"Don't sulk," curling up on the floor next to Eina, Reena gestured for him to join them, cuddling into his side when he did, and pulling a blanet over the three of them. "What do you want to watch?" 

"I don't know," picking up the laptop, Pol balanced it across their legs, one arm round Reena, "what do you feel like?" 

"I don't know, something funny." 

*

"Reena? Reeeeeeena?" Putting the laptop aside, the film finished, Pol gently nudged Reena, unsure if she was actually still awake or if she'd nodded off.

"Hmm?" Snuggling closer into Pol's side, without even opening her eyes, Reena laid her head on his chest and just sighed as Pol put his other arm around him, letting the beat of his heart lull her to sleep. 

"You comfy there, Sweetheart?" 

"Very, you?"

"Very," snuggling under the blanket, Pol felt Eina lay down again Reena, smile spreaing across his face as he looked across at them both falling asleep.  _My girls._  

"Pol," voice quiet, making Pol jump just as he was falling asleep. 

"Yes?" 

"It really doesn't bother you waiting?" Sounding scared and younger than her years, Reena clung to him like a liferaft. 

"Oh Ree, of course not," shuffling so they were laid staring across the pillow at each other, Pol took Reena's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Sweetheart, if you want to wait, we wait, its that simple." 

"P-promise?" 

"I promise, Reena." 

"Sorry." 

"Hey, shhh, Ree this is not your fault." 

"It is though isn't it?" 

"No, it isn't!" Pulling her back into his arms, Pol squeezed her tightly, anything to try and reassure her, "Reena, listen to me, this is not your fault. I know how important this is for you, so if you want to wait, we wait. I just want you to be happy, so stop stressing and just relax." 

"I'm happy with you." 

"I'm happy with you too, Ree," pressing his lips to her forehead, Pol felt her finally start to relax, giving into tiredness, "goodnight, Sweetheart." 

"Night, Babe." 

 


	51. Trying To Tell You Something

Unknown: Hi. Can we talk xxx

Unknown: I miss you xxx

* 

"Morning Gorgeous," smile clear in his voice, Pol ran his fingers through Reena's hair as she woke up, smile growing wider when Reena cuddled in closer, burying her face in his neck and sighing contentedly. 

"Mmm, morning Babe," fingers creeping under Pol's sleep shirt, tracing over his taut abs, Reena smirked at the way he shivered and his skin began to goosebump. 

"Sleep okay?" Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Pol ran his hand down her back, settling on her arse. 

"Yeah," grinning as Pol squeezed her arse,  _maybe you do actually think I'm sexy_ , Reena leaned up to kiss him, "best blanket fort sleepover ever, you?" 

"Mhmm, I always do when I get to sleep next you," rolling them over, half pinning Reena down, Pol kissed his way up from her collarbone to her lips, relishing in the sounds Reena made as he mouthed over her neck. 

"Behave Espargaro." 

"Fine," flopping down next to her, Pol rested an arm around her waist, picking up his buzzing phone. 

"Urgh, you're not gonna start taking photos again are you?" 

"Well I wasn't but now you've said that, smile!" Holding up his phone, Pol chuckled at Reena's grumbles, waiting for her to eventually smile at the camera. 

* 

Pol: Leave me alone! 

Unknown: Please Pol I really need to talk to you xxx 

Pol: Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!

*

"What's wrong, Babe?" Breaking Pol from his thoughts, Reena brushed her thumb across his cheek. 

"Huh?" Pol looked blankly at Reena, not having really heard what she'd said. 

"What's wrong, you were happy until you checked your messages?" Voice full of concern, Reena sat up straighter, taking Pol's hand she laced their fingers together. "Babe?" 

"Nothing Sweetheart, it doesn't matter," shrugging, Pol tried to brush it off as nothing, but he wasn't fooling Reena. 

"Nope, not buying it," squeezing his hand, Reena smiled kindly at her boyfriend, "talk to me, please." 

*

Carlota: I really need to talk to Pol, can you get him to call me xx 

Laura: Why can't you call him? 

Carlota: I tried, he won't answer me xx

Laura: Then take the hint and leave him be! 

* 

"Pol?" 

"Its just...Carlota, she keeps ringing and texting saying she wants to talk," fiddling with the edge of a blanket, Pol's voice was quiet, and nervous.

"Okay..." 

"But I don't want to talk to her." 

"Then don't," knowing there was something else going on, Reena probed further, "come on Babe, talk to me." 

"It started last week, I told her to leave me alone and she wouldn't, so I blocked her number, then she changed her number and started again, and again, and again, and today she has another number." 

"Why don't you just change your number?" 

"Its not that, Ree, its...I don't know, I just think if she's that desperate to talk to me then maybe I should answer her," Pol looked apologetically at Reena, already knowing how she would feel about that. "But she's so manipulative and devious there's a good chance nothing is wrong and she's up to something else." 

"Only you can answer that, Babe," fussing Eina, who has forced her way between the two of them, Reena shrugged, "I'm not gonna tell you what to." 

"I know," picking up his buzzing phone again, Pol groaned as he read the message. "For fucks sake!" 

"What?" 

"She's been on at Laura now," pausing to read the next incoming message, Pol sighed, "and now Mari, sorry Sweetheart." 

"What for?" 

"For ruining an otherwise perfect morning," eyes sad, Pol jumped as Reena took his hand. 

"You haven't ruined anything," moving to straddle his lap, Reena put her arms around his neck, grinning as Pol's hands settled on her hips. "So don't sulk..." 

"...A bit difficult to sulk when I have you on top of me," chuckling at the blush spreading across Reena's cheeks, Pol squeezed her hips as he leaned in to kiss her. 

"Cheeky," pecking another kiss to his lips, Reena sighed as Pol's phone went off again, resting her head on his chest, "go on, answer it." 

"Its Aleix," arm going around her waist, holding her close, Pol answered his phone, "hi...good thanks...yeah you?...mhmm...yes I have...I tried...I don't know...hmm...mhmm...I hope so.......oh right...okay...I'll ask her and let you know...okay...yeah...talk to you later Bro...okay, bye." 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, Aleix was asking what was going on with Carlota," feeling Reena tense up, knowing she was as sick of Carlota as everyone else, and how the yonger woman's continued presence in their lives affected her confidence, Pol ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm and reassure her. "Laura and Mari both told her to do one as well." 

"Mhmm." 

"He also asked if we wanted to go out for dinner with him and Laura on Friday night?" 

"Dinner where?" Looking up at him, Reena was still nervous about them being spotted together and the fallout it would cause.

"A friend of Aleix's has a restaurant near La Rambla, and its got a small private room in the back," putting on his best puppy dog eyes, Pol looked at her pathetically, "the food's really good."

"Okay, okay, stop with the kicked puppy eyes," smile back on her face, Reena leaned in to kiss him again, "you've convinced me, yes I would love to." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," laughing, Reena shook her head, "why are you always so shocked that I want to do stuff with you?" 

"I don't know," shrugging and blushing under Reena's gaze, "I guess I'm just still shocked that you want to be with me." 

"Well I do," pulling him in, Reena silenced his protests with a kiss, "so stop doubting." 

"I'll try. Aleix also said about going for drinks afterwards with Mari, Ricky, Alex and Jorge, if you want to invite Dani and Eric?" 

"I will ask them," raising an eyebrow at Pol, "have you spoken to them since Argentina?" 

"Erm," quiet again Pol looked away, still embarrassed by the way he'd behaved, "I spoke to Dani in Jerez, and apologised, but I haven't seen Eric." 

"I haven't seen Eric since before Jerez, so I don't know if he's stil pissed at you." 

"I will talk to him and apologise when I see him, promise." 

"I know, Babe," pushing him backwards, Reena laid down next to him, half draped over him. 

The pair laid there in silence for a while, both happy just to be with each other, until Eina started pacing about, repeatedly walking over to the door and back again. 

"I think she's trying to tell you something, Babe," nudging Pol, Reena chuckled as he just groaned and snuggled into her side. 

"Mmm, I know." 

"How about this," propping herself up on her elbow, Reena prodded his side, "you take Eina for a walk, and I'll go to the shop down the street and get some breakfast?" 

"Hmm," pretending to think for a moment until Eina walked back over and stole their blanket, dragging it across the floor. "Okay that sounds good."

Smiling, Reena leaned in to kiss him, "good, now go get dressed, because as sexy as those Tweety Bird jammies are, they're not suitable for Eina walking."

"Should I be concerned that you find Tweety Bird pjs sexy?" Getting to his feet, Pol gathered his clothes and began changing, making a show of it as he knew Reena was watching. 

"Its not the pjs I find sexy," standing up, hands resting on his hips, Reena leaned into him, pressing their bodies flush together, "its the body under the pjs that I like." Pecking a quick kiss to his lips, Reena grinned and slapped his arse, "now go take Eina for a walk." 

* 

"Urgh, what do you want?" 

"Nice to talk to you too!" 

"Its too early." 

"Its 10.30! You're getting lazy in your old age Dinky." 

"Cheeky cow. What do you want?" Stroking Ricky's hair as the younger man woke up, Dani chuckled at the way he mumbled and snuggled against his chest and went back to sleep. 

"You know you're being really rude to someone about to do you a favour?" 

"I'm sorry Rixxie, what can I do for you?" 

"Well, we're going out on Friday night and Aleix said to invite you and Eric if you want to join us?"

"Yeah sounds good, I'll ring Eric later."

"And I can hear Ricky snoring, so I'm guessing he hasn't seen the message from Aleix about Friday?" 

"Nope, he's sparko, I'll tell him when he wakes up." 

"Okay, are you still coming round tonight?" 

"Yes we are." 

"Okay, Pol's just got back so I'll talk you tonight."

"Yeah, see you later Reen."  

 


	52. TGIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making use of the free wifi on the coach, might get another one written by the time I get to London, if I'm lucky! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Have you heard any more from she-who-shall-not-be-named?" Cuddled up to his boyfriend on the sofa, Dani looked across at Reena who was curled up in her armchair, he and Ricky having taken to hiding in plain sight at Reena's. 

"Nope, and I'm hoping it stays that way," sighing, Reena stared into her coffee, Carlota's sudden, short-lived harassment of Pol making her feel uneasy. "Pol decided that if she really genuinely does have something important to tell him, then she'll find another way of telling him." 

"What like with sky writing, or a message in a bottle?" 

"Shut up Pedrosa," putting her coffee down on the table, Reena got up and headed towards her room, "I'm going to get ready." 

*

"Can you do up my skirt, please?" Wandering back into the living room, Reena huffed at the way Dani rolled his eyes. 

"How are you 28 and still can't do up your dresses?" Un-tangling himself from Ricky, Dani stood to sort out the zip of Reena's skirt. 

"How are you 29 and still can't reach the top shelf of your own cupboards?" 

"Cheeky bitch...ow," pouting and clutching his arm where Reena had swatted him, Dani shuffled to the other end of the sofa out of her reach and away from a laughing Ricky. "You're both really mean." 

"Yeah we are," sliding her feet into her heels, Reena stood between the television and the sofa, ignoring the complaints from the two men, "how do I look?" 

"Very nice Reen." 

"Yeah, Pol's a lucky guy," Ricky smiled kindly at Reena. 

"Oh is he?" 

"Awh," sliding along the sofa, Ricky wrapped Dani up in his arms again, "you're cute when you get all jealous." 

"I'm not jealous," Dani tried to decide between continuing to sulk or snuggling into Ricky's arms.

"Yeah you are," chuckling at Dani, Reena ruffled his hair as he sulked. Picking up her bag, Reena stood in front of them again like a parent about to lecture their kids on the rules of being left home alone. "Right, Dani do you have your key...Daniel?" 

"Yes I have my key, and yes I'll lock up before we come meet you." 

"Ricky your stuff is in Dani's room obviously, Mari and Alex's stuff is in Eric's room, and Laura and Aleix's stuff is in the spare room..." 

"...Yes we know Reen." 

"Stay out of my room, no fucking on the sofas or in the kitchen, and no eating my chocolate! Oh and you know where the spare bedding is so change the sheets in the morning." 

"Yes mother," smirking at the glare he received from Reena, Dani picked the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and curled up with Ricky. 

Looking out the window, Reena grinned as she saw the familiar car pull up out front, "Okay, Pol's here, I'll see you guys later." 

With that Reena was gone, off down the driveway and into Pol's car, oblivious to the bowl of popcorn going flying as Ricky pinned Dani to the sofa the minute she turned her back. 

*  

"Hi," sliding into the passenger seat, Reena smiled as she leaned in to kiss Pol, feeling him reach up to cup her face. 

"Hey Sweetheart," Pol's face lit up as his eyes raked over Reena, wearing a high waisted black skirt and white vest top, with a silver and black belt, and matching heeled ankle boots and clutch bag. "You look lovely Ree." 

"Thank you," smiling shyly and looking over him in his one pair of smart black jeans and tight pale blue shirt, Reena reached over and straightened the collar of his shirt, chuckling at the way his face turned bright red. "There, so do you now." 

"Thanks," taking Reena's hand that was still resting on his shoulder, Pol kissed the back of her hand and smiled warmly. "Ready to go?" 

"Sure am," placing her hand over Pol's on the gear stick, Reena smiled at him in a way that could only be described as goofy. 

"What?" Looking at her, starting to feel slightly self-conscious, Pol rubbed the corners of his mouth, convinces he had something on his face. 

"Nothing," squeezing his hand, Reena's eyes were bright and sparkling, "I'm just happy." 

*

The evening passed in a blur of laughter, nice food and good company, Laura and Aleix getting to know Reena a bit better, and her and Pol enjoying being able to act like a normal couple without fear of the press or vicious ex-girlfriends.  

Eventually the foursome were joined by Dani and Ricky, entering together under the pretense of having run into each other outside. Sitting down next to Reena, at the end of the semi circle booth, Dani flinched as he felt Ricky's hand suddenly land on the top of his thigh, hidden from view by the tablecloth but obvious to Reena, who just gave them a knowing grin.

Not that it mattered much with Pol doing the same thing to her, his hand creeping frustratingly slowly up her skirt, her grip on his wrist telling him what felt good. Her newly found confidence in her body and her relationship with Pol making her regret saying everyone could stay at hers that night, wanting nothing more than to leave everyone else there and take Pol home with her

Mariona arrived soon after them, taking her seat beside Laura, leaving space for Alex to sit next her when he got there, both her brothers still blissfully unaware of the relationship. Grinning when Alex walked in, Mariona managed to catch Ricky's eyes, blushing slightly when he simply raised an eyebrow at her. 

*

"I'm just nipping out for a cig," slipping out of their private room in the back of the now heaving bar, Reena was oblivious to the cold blue eyes that followed her out to the smoking area. 

* 

"Hi, thought you couldn't make it?" Dani waved at Eric as he entered the room, the younger Pedrosa brother looking kind of flustered and anxious as his eyes darted around the room looking for Reena. "You okay?" 

"Where's Reen?" 

"Nice to see you too little brother." 

"Seriously where is she?" Looking around the room, everyone slightly hesitant and confused by his demenour, Eric put his hands on his hips. "Well?" 

"She's out for cigarette," answering his younger brother, Dani shifted uncomfortably in his seat, partly due to the effect Ricky's sneaking wondering hands under the table were having on him, but mostly due to the look on his brother's face as he sensed something was seriously wrong. "Why?" 

"I just saw Rico in the bar." 

_FUCK_

* 

"Well, well, well," hearing the voice coming from behind her as she walked back in from the smoking terrace, Reena stopped dead, suddenly rooted to the spot as her blood ran cold. Hands shaking and heart pounding, every hair on her body standing up on edge, Reena tried to ignore the Galician stood right behind her as he pulled her hair over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "if it isn't little miss Reena Rix..."


	53. Rico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to tag this without giving away what happens, some of Reena's past is coming back to haunt her, just remember I'm really mean to my characters.

_"Well well well, if it isn't little miss Reena Rix."_

* 

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you sure it was him?" Looking up at his brother, Dani prayed he was wrong, "Eric?" 

"No, I just thought 'hey this guy looks exactly the same as that pathetic piece of shit excuse for a human being', of course it was him!" 

"Who is this guy?" Eyes quickly flicking between the Pedrosa brothers, Pol began tapping his fingers on the table in desperate need of answers, terrified Reena was in danger. 

"There's no time for that now, just go look for her," shuffling along the booth, Dani dashed out the door, closely followed by Eric and Ricky, with a rather confused Pol not far behind them. 

* 

"What do you want Rico?" Trying to keep her voice even, despite her trembling body already giving her away, Reena stared dead ahead, just he feel of his breath on her neck and the smell of his aftershave alone making her want to throw up. 

"Now, Ella-Irina is that really anyway to speak to someone?" Smirking at the way her shoulders visibly tensed, Rico put his hands on her waist, making her jump, whispering to her, "hush now my little Russian doll, its okay, you're mine now." 

"I am not your Russian doll!" Pulling herself free of Rico's grip, Reena turned to face him, the first time she had seen him in over six months. 

"Come now Ella..." 

"...Do not call me that!" Glaring at the smirk on his face, him well aware of why she hated her real name, why she had changed it years ago, Reena seethed but still couldn't manage to move away from him. 

"Why not?" 

"You know why." 

"So evasive, Irina." 

"What do you want, Enriquo?" Growing tired of his games, Reena cursed herself for leaving her phone on the table, unable to text for help.

"So impatient Miss Reshetnikova." 

"That is not my name!" 

"Well, considering what you're like, who knows if you'd changed your mind and gone back to your old name, Ella Reshetnikova." 

Shaking her head, no idea why she'd thought she would be able to talk to him rationally, Reena turned to head back to the private room and rejoin her friends. 

"Argh!" Startling as she felt a hand grip her arm, throwing her through a side door and against the wall, Reena cried out as her back connected with the wall, pain surging through her a second later as her head hit the wall. Tears in her eyes, Rico's grip on her arm tightening every time she tried to move, Reena looked up at him, she thought she was free of him, thought she could move on with her life. 

"Have you forgotten what happens when you turn your back on me you stupid bitch?" Shaking her, Rico snarled as he pressed himself up against her, pinning her to the wall. "I know you're not exactly bright but even you must remember." 

"What do you want?" Tears tracking down her cheeks, quaking with fear, knowing she couldn't over-power him, that no matter how loud she screamed she would never be heard over the music. 

"Just what is owed to me, Irina." 

"I owe you nothing," turning towards the door, Reena hoped and prayed for someone to walk through it, to save her. "I-I d-don'tt owe you an-anything." 

"I beg to differ," hand pushing under her skirt, Rico grinned at the way she flinched and squirmed, whimpering as she tried to escape his touch. 

"P-please just leave me a-alone." 

"Oh Ella, you know I love it when you beg," one hand forcing between her clenched thighs, Rico roughly groped her breast with the other, knowing she no longer needed to be held against the wall, that fear had done that for him. 

"Let me go," turning back towards the door as Rico leaned in to press him lips to her cheek, Reena sobbed silently knowing what was about to happen. 

"Nobody will save you this time Ella, not even your little biker boy...oh, so its true, it is him you're all tarted up for?" 

"You know nothing about him." 

"I know he must be desperate if he's willing to put his hands on you, no man with any better offer would want to fuck you."

"You did, for over a year."

"I didn't have any better offers. Its a shame Ella, if you didn't have all those scars you might be decent looking." 

"He doesn't care." 

"Oh, so he hasn't fucked you yet?" Enjoying tormenting Reena about her biggest insecurities, Rico didn't realise she was using it to distract him from his task in hand. "Although, I suppose you all look the same in the dark, he could imagine you're anyone else, its a handy trick that." 

"He loves me." 

"He loves you!" His voice mocking her, Rico laughed at her, "aww he loves you does he? He must have done something terrible in a former life to get stuck with you, if he loves you so much, where is he now?"

* 

"She's not outside." 

"Or in the bar." 

"Neither is he." 

"She has to be somewhere." 

"Where haven't we looked?" 

"The toilets!" 

* 

"Are you okay, Miss?" 

Looking up at her saviour with red rimmed eyes and thanking whoever was watching over her, Reena managed to free herself from Rico's grip, the look on the Galician's face daring her to say something. 

Eyes flicking between Rico and the stranger who it seemed was her guardian angel, Reena tried to catch her breath, heart still thundering in her chest.

Bursting into tears again as it really sunk in what would have happened had that man not walked through the wrong door looking for the toilets, Reena dashed past him leaving Rico fuming and her saviour completely confused. 

Diving into the first set of toilets she found, which luckily was the ladies, Reena locked herself in a cubicle, barely having time to lift the seat before she was emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl. Sliding to the floor, resting her flushed skin on the cool tiles, Reena sobbed as memories of what her life used to be like flooded back to her - living (if you could call it that) in constant fear, and constant pain, both emotional and physical. 

Hearing someone entering the toilets, Reena sat up and tried to stiffle her sobs, not wanting to draw more attention to herself, knowing she needed to pull herself together and return soon, not wanting to spoil everyone else's night. 

"Reena?" 

Jumping at the sound of her name being called and briefly panicking before she realised who the voice belonged to, Reena unlocked the cubicle door. Giving up on trying to stay quiet Reena began to sob again, despite not thinking she had any tears left to shed, looking up helplessly when a figure appeared at the door. 

"Reena?" Dropping to her knees, Laura instantly wrapped her arms around Reena, rocking her gently trying to sooth her, "shh, what happen sweetie?" 

Jumping at the sound of the door opening again, Reena tensed up, terrified Rico had followed her, even moreso of dragging Laura into it too. 

"Reena? Laura?" Calling out as she entered, Mariona's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of Reena bawling her eyes out in Laura's arms. 

Mouthing 'go get Pol' to her sister in law, Laura grabbed some tissues and wiped Reena's face, continuing to shush her, her sobs finally beginning to calm, "Mari's gone to get Pol, okay, everything's gonna be alright." 

Moments later, Pol came flying in, Mariona following closely behind, heart breaking at the sight of Reena, crying on the toilet floor. 

"Reena...oh Ree," scooping her into his arms, Laura and Mariona backing away giving the couple some space, Pol did his best to try and sooth her, but his own emotions getting in the way. Sniffing back his tears, Pol settled himself on the floor with Reena across his legs, clinging on to him like a liferaft, whispering calming words to her as she eventually calmed. 

"P-p-please don't leave me," voice barely above a whisper, her throat raw, Reena looked up at him, her huge green eyes full of fear. 

"I'm not going anywhere Sweetheart, I promise." 

"He was here, he f-f-followed me, hissss hands w-were...I-I thought h-he was going to..." trailing off, she turned to throw up again, Pol pulling her back onto his lap and cleaning her face. Reena gripped even tighter onto Pol's shirt, guilt beginning to weigh on her, "I'm sorry." 

"None of this was your fault Ree," pressing a kiss to her hair, Pol let a tear roll down his cheek, "it was his fault not yours." 

"I ruined our night, I'm sorry." 

"No you didn't Sweetheart, shh, its okay Reena, I won't let him hurt you again." 

Continuing to shush her, Pol rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, before eventually asking, "do you want to go home?" 

Nodding, Reena felt Pol lift her up, Mariona having brought Reena's things in, and wrapped her up in his jacket, before heading for the side exit away from prying eyes to where their cars were safely tucked away. Settling her in the car Pol quickly text Aleix to say they were leaving, before setting off back to Reena's, a million questions racing through his mind, but one more pressing that any others: 

How to make Reena feel better?


	54. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still with me after the last chapter, I will be nice again soon, I promise!

Pulling onto Reena's driveway, Pol checked, re-checked, and checked again that the gates were locked, opening the driver's side door, he spoke softly to Reena, who was just staring straight ahead. "Ree, we're home Sweetheart...Reena?" 

"Huh?" Finally coming back to the present, Reena looked up at him, still not really processing what was happening. 

"We're home my love," holding out his hand, Pol laced their fingers together as she got out before pulling her close, planting a kiss in her hair. "Come on gorgeous, lets get you inside." 

With one arm around her shoulder, Pol lead Reena into the house, wincing every now and then when she gripped his shirt too tightly and dug her nails in, "sorry Babe." 

"Its okay Sweetheart," letting her use him as a leaning post, Pol locked and checked the front door, mostly for Reena's piece of mind seeing that the door was definitely locked. Sitting her down on the stool just inside the porch, Pol crouched down in front of her, gesturing for her to lift her foot, removing her boots and placing them on the shoe rack. 

Standing, Pol took her hand again and walked her to her bedroom, again crouching down in front of her, "Reena, you need to tell me, did he hurt you?" Sensing her starting to panic Pol kissed the back of her hand, "its okay, Ree, I just need to know if you need to go to the hospital or anything." 

"My arm," voice quiet, her throat still sore and scratchy, Reena turned her left arm for him to examine, "it really hurts." 

Taking a deep breath, Pol felt rage bubble up inside of himself at seeing her not just scared but physically injured too. Trying to remain as calm as possible for Reena's sake, Pol smiled kindly at her "I'm just gonna have a look and feel, okay?" 

One hand in her's, knowing as well as she did that checking her battered and bruised arm would hurt her, Pol ran his other hand over her arm, wincing when she whimpered in pain and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart." 

When he was satisfied nothing was broken, Pol kissed her hand again, "I think its just bruised, Babes, I'll go and get you an ice pack, okay?" 

Nodding, Reena watched him leave the room, reaching beneath a pillow she found the lingerie she had hidden there earlier. Taking one look at the expensive lace set, she quickly stuffed it back in its bag next to her nightstand, then hid the bag under the bed. 

_Why did I ever think you'd want to see me in that? Why did I think there was even the slightest chance I could look sexy in it?_

Tears rolling down her cheeks again, she sat waiting for Pol to return, jumping and whimpering when the door opened even though she knew it would be him. 

"Hey, its okay Sweetheart, its only me," sitting down next to her, Pol handed Reena the ice pack he'd made up, holding her hand as she pressed it against the bruised skin. Flinching slightly as she gripped him hand, Pol put his other arm around her and very carefully pulled her close to him. His lips against her ears, murmering soft sweet words to her, reminding her how much he loved her, that she was safe, that he would look after her, and that nobody could hurt her now. 

"I'm gonna go get a drink, okay Ree, do you want anything?" No idea how long they'd been sat, the only indication the fact that Reena's ice pack had melted, Pol untangled himself from her, leaning in to kiss her before taking the pack from her. 

"Water, please," after feeling Pol press another kiss to her cheek, Reena watched as he dashed out of the room and down to the kitchen, returning moments later with two bottles of water and some chocolate - Dani and Ricky having followed at least one of Reena's house rules and left her chocolate alone. 

"There you go my love," handing her a bottle of water, Pol wrapped himself around her again, "want some chocolate?" Grinning as Reena nodded, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at her lips, Pol broke off some of the chocolate, relieved to see the prospect of chocolate perk her up slightly. 

"Thank you, Babe," snuggling closer into him, Reena yawned and laid her head against his shoulder, fatigue setting in, the events of the night taking their toll on her. 

"Bedtime, sweetheart?" 

"Mmm."

Waiting a moment, expecting her to move, Pol shifted her sligtly so her could reach her pyjamas folded up on top of her pillow. Crouching down in front her again, Pol held out her sleep shorts, guiding her ankles through the right leg holes and sliding them up her legs. Tapping her thighs, indicating that she needed to stand up, Pol pulled her shorts on for her and gently squeezing her hips and arse briefly, reminding her how desirable he found her. 

"You okay, Ree?" Looking up at her and seeing her nod, Pol laced their fingers together, reassuring her that he was there, that she was safe now. Confident she was content enough he continued to undress her, reaching around her to undo the zip of her skirt, placing it in the laundry bin. Taking the hem of her vest top, Pol felt her tense up again, shaking her head as she started to panic again.

"Its okay, Sweetheart," letting go of her top, Pol stood up again, peeling back the blankets he laid her down in her bed, tucking her up under the covers and walking around to his side of the bed. Stripping down to his boxers, Pol climbed into bed with her, shuffling Reena so she was on her side with her head resting on his chest, wrapping his arms around her, securing her, whispering to her, "goodnight, Ree, I love you, Sweetheart." 

* 

Jumping awake at the sound of someone ringing the front door, no idea how long she'd been asleep, Reena nudged Pol, "Pol...POL!" 

"Huh?" Waking up, Pol sat bolt upright when he saw the frightened look on Reena's face, "what's up Sweetheart?" 

"The bell rang, there's someone outside," her voice wobbling a bit Reena curled into his side again, pulling the blankets tighter, as if she was trying to hide. 

Dropping a kiss on her head, Pol got out the bed, pulling on his shirt as he headed for the door, "I'll be back in a minute, Ree, promise." 

Whimpering the word 'okay', Reena stayed where she was frozen on the spot, straining to hear what was being said by Pol and whoever was on her doorstep, able to make out that it was a female voice but no idea who it belonged to.

A few minutes later Pol's face re-appeared, peeking around the door and smiling, unfortunately his warm smile did little to make Reena feel any better. 

"There's someone here to see you, Sweetheart." 

"Wh-wh-who?" Poking her head further out from the covers, Reena tried to see who Pol was referring to, curiosity winning for the moment.

"Someone you'll be happy to see," pushing the door open, Pol grinned as Reena's face lit up at the husky pup that came bounding in and up onto the bed. 

"Eina!" Cuddling the little wolf, who quickly made herself at home on Reena's bed, Reena smiled up at Pol as he re-joined her under the covers. "What...why...just how?" 

"It seems that my little sister rang my Mama and got her to bring this one down to cheer you up." 

"Really?" Tearing up a bit at the revelation, "Your Mama drove all the way down here in the middle of the night just bring Eina to cheer me up?"

"Not exactly, she's going to pick a friend up from the airport and made a pitstop here." 

"Aww, your Mama's so lovely." 

"And Aleix just text, they're all on their way back now," settling down in the bed, Pol pulled Reena into his arms, Eina curling up on the other side of Reena, "how're you feeling, Sweetheart?" 

"Bit better now, thank you for looking after me," snuggling closer to him, fingers creeping under his shirt, needing that skin to skin contact, Reena finally started to relax a bit, feeling safe in his arms, with a little wolf guarding their bed. "Dani has a key, we shouldn't have to get up again, Babe." 

"Okay my love," running his fingers through her hair, Pol pressed their lips together, soft and gentle, just needing to know the other was there. "Get some sleep, Ree, tomorrow we'll go and do something, the three of us, just our little family, nobody else."

 

 


	55. One Night In Paris

Lounging around in Reena's hotel room, Pol's promo day for Monster over and done with, Pol flicked through the tv channels with Reena napping next to him - the past few days having really taken it out of her. 

Feeling Reena stirring next to him, Pol reached over and pushed her hair out of her face, smiling down at the peaceful face looking up at him. "Hey, how you feeling Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, Babe," leaning into his touch Reena smiled, her huge green eyes sparkling for the first time in days, "how're you?"

"I'm fine," laying down so they were face to face across the pillow, Pol leaned in to kiss her, arm wrapping around her waist as their mouths moved softly together, tongues tangling lazily. 

"I'm so glad you're here," snuggling in closer to him, pressing their bodies together, Reena slid her hand into his back pocket, "I don't know what I'd have done without you, my Polyccio." 

"You'll never find out, I'm not going anywhere, my Princessa."  

"Promise?" 

"I promise, Reena," pulling her into another kiss, Pol squeezed her hip, grinning when she sighed contently and relaxed against him. "You're stuck with me, Ree." 

"Good," feeling safe in Pol's arms, Reena drifted off again, able to sleep peacefully again and not wake up crying in the middle of the night as she had done in the nights previous. 

 

Less than five days had passed since the "Rico Incident", and Pol had barely left Reena's side, him having stayed with her in Barcelona, only leaving her to go training, and only leaving then because she convinced him Eina was there to be her guard dog until he returned. The first couple of nights had consisted mostly of snatched sleep for Pol as Reena periodically woke up screaming and crying, causing Eina to start barking, and Reena to feel guilty and get more and more upset, crying herself to sleep with Pol trying to sooth her. 

Neither of them had ventured very far, partly out of exhaustion and lack of sleep, but mostly out of Reena's reluctance to go out now she knew that Rico was back in town. But one afternoon Pol had managed to coax her into going out, needing to go back to Andorra before Le Mans. Driving the three of them up to his Andorra home to pick up what he needed for the race weekend, then taking her out for lunch and a walk around La Massana. The fresh air and change of scenery seeming to do Reena the world of good, and that night she managed to sleep soundly through the night - though the same could not be said for Pol, who frequently woke up to check on Reena. 

Reena had eventually told Pol who Rico was and some of what had happened between them, some of which he had already figured out, telling him there was more to the story but she wasn't ready to tell it yet. Pol had listened, holding her in his arms and wiping away her tears, reminding her that he loved her, that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wouldn't ever leave her, that she was worth so much more than her ex-boyfriend had deemed her. 

 

Watching Reena sleep, Pol grinned, her face looking calm and peaceful, no signs of the pain of the past few days, smile growing ever wider when she sighed and cuddled in closer to him as he ran his hands down her back, coming to rest on her arse. 

"Cheeky Espargaro," chuckling at him, Reena opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow at him when he squeezed her arse.

"Sorry Sweetheart," sliding his hands up to her waist, Pol fluttered his eyelashes at her comically.

"I said cheeky, I didn't say stop."  

"Better?" Hands sliding back down to her arse, Pol grinned at the way she arched her backside into his touch. 

"Yes, your hands are nice and warm." 

"Well you know, if you're feeling cold I am always happy to warm you up, Ree," smirking, Pol rolled them over so he was blanketing her body, staring into her eyes. Seeing a flicker of something cross Reena's face, Pol pulled away slightly, cupping her cheek, "what's wrong, Princessa?" 

"I...I erm, well," shifting so she was sat up, with Pol sat up next to her, Reena squeezed his hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Ree?" 

"There's something I need to tell you," leaning back against the pillows, staring straight ahead, Reena took a deep breath, deciding that now was as good a time as any to tell him the thing that scared her the most. 

"You can tell me anything, Reena, you know that don't you?" Face full of concern, Pol pulled a blanket up over the two of them, feeling helpless and wanting to do something to comfort Reena. 

"I know, Babe, I'm just nervous...or scared, I don't know." 

"Don't be scared, my gorgeous Reena," pushing the hair out of her face, Pol smiled kindly, trying to hide his own fears. "Don't be scared, I'm right here, I won't let anyone hurt you, Sweetheart." 

"I know," voice croaky, a tear rolled down Reena's cheek, and she leaned into her boyfriend as he put his arms around her.  _But I'm still terrified of telling you this._ "You know what happened to me in London?" 

"Yes." 

"And w-what R-Ri...he did to me?" Stuttering through her words, Reena shuffled to the edge of the bed, her back to him. 

"Yes," moving to sit behind her, Pol laid his hand on top of her's, just letting her know he was there. 

"Well I..." sighing, Reena decided to just show him, "its easier if I just show you, but, if you want to leave I understand." 

"Why would I leave you? I'm not going anywhere Ree." 

More tears rolling down her cheeks, Reena closed her eyes as she lifted her t-shirt up over her head, exposing the scars on her back to Pol, whimpering when she heard him gasp. 

"You don't have to stay you know, I get it, I wouldn't want to to wake up next to me either."

* 

Waking up the next morning, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, Reena grinned as she remembered the night before - how she'd shown Pol her body for the first time, how he'd told her she was beautiful and that he loved her.

He'd undressed her, and she him, he'd spent what felt like hours kissing her and touching her, not specifically in a sexual way, just wanting to explore her body now she'd let him see her. He'd traced her scars, first with his fingers, then with his mouth, kissing along the painful lines of her stomach and hips, some having faded to a silvery white, but most still angry red marks on her porcelain skin. 

She'd cried when he traced her scars, a mixture of the memories of how her body had come to be so marked, and relief at having finally shared her biggest insecurity with him. She'd shared her insecurity, the thing that had made her miserable for years, that made her hate her own body, her own reflection. She'd shared it with him, and he hadn't left her, instead, he'd kissed her, cuddled her, touched her.

He'd made her feel attractive, and loved, and more desirable than she had done since she was 18. 

 

Rolling over, expecting to find Pol on the other side of the bed, Reena reached across the matress, eyes flying open when he wasn't there. Sitting up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, Reena looked around the room, the balcony door still locked, the en-suite empty, and his things gone. 

"Pol?" Voice quiet and shaky, knowing he wasn't there, Reena laid back down staring at the ceiling as her tears began to fall. "P-P-Pol?" 

_I showed you my body, I showed you the thing I hate most about myself. I gave you the chance to leave. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised but now you're gone. You snuck out in the middle of the night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!


	56. Cold Side of the Bed

Rolling over and expecting to find his boyfriend on the other side of the bed, Ricky frowned when he couldn't find Dani under the covers. Rubbing his eyes Ricky looked around the room, quickly realising Dani wasn't there but the inter-connecting door was open. Grabbing a pair of boxers Ricky headed for the other room, heart aching at the sad figure sat staring out of the window. 

Walking over to Dani, Ricky placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning down to press a kiss to the older man's hair. "Hey Baby, what you doing in here at five in the morning, was my snoring that bad?" Tittering at his own joke, Ricky quickly frowned at Dani's lack of reaction, putting his arms around him and pulling him against his stomach, threading a hand through his lover's hair. Taking a guess at what was on Dani's mind, expecting it to be one of two things, Ricky whispered softly, "she'll be okay, Baby?" 

"Huh?" Looking up for the first time, Dani stared blankly at Ricky, having not heard a thing he'd said. 

"I said," picking Dani up, Ricky sat where Dani had been with the other man sat in his lap. "Reena will okay, Baby, Pol will look after her."

"Yeah, I know 'cky," sighing, Dani smiled, not quite reaching his eyes, and went back to staring out the window. 

"What's up, Baby?" Watching his boyfriend as he opened his mouth to speak a few times, Ricky smiled kindly, scooping Dani up in his arms, Ricky carried him back through into the other room. Laying down on the bed, Ricky arranged them so Dani was snuggled into his side, head resting on his chest, "talk to me Dani." 

"I'm nervous about this weekend." 

*

Listening to Dani talking about the upcoming race weekend, Ricky laid there in silence, letting Dani air his fears about his arm, about riding again, about the championship, about Honda, stroking through the older man's hair, simple touches reassuring him that he was there with him. 

Waiting for Dani to finish, Ricky squeezed him tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I'm so proud of you, Baby. So many people would have given up, but you didn't, you're getting back on that bike on Friday and I'm so so proud, I can't even begin to explain how much." 

"Thank you," fingers tracing over Ricky's stomach, Dani kissed the golden skin of the younger man's chest, finally smiling, "everything you've done for me, you kept me sane." Leaning up to press their lips together, Dani wrapped his arms around Ricky's neck, "Love you, so much." 

"I love you too," rolling them over, Ricky settled himself between Dani's legs, one hand moving to toy with his nipple, smirking against Dani's neck as he whined and arched into his touch. "And, I can't wait to see you back in your leathers and on that bike," nibbling Dani's collarbone, a spot that would be covered by clothes, but that he knew was there, "especially the onboard shots of that gorgeous arse of yours in tight leathers."

"Rickyyy," moaning under Ricky's touches and words, Dani dug his nails into the younger man's back making his desires clear, his hips thrusting upwards trying to get Ricky to move, the younger not moving at all, just grinning devilishly as Dani grew more and more desperate. "Please." 

Hand sliding in between their bodies and pulling down Dani's boxers, Ricky ran a finger along his boyfriend's rock hard length, swiping the pre-come from his tip and making a show of sucking his finger clean. Smirking at the noises falling from the older man, Ricky wrapped his hand loosly around Dani's cock, barely moving as Dani continued to thrust into his fist. 

"Fuck you're beautiful when you're like this," sitting back on his heels, Ricky chuckled at the pained cries coming from Dani at the sudden lack of contact. Licking his lips Ricky leaned forward, about to take Dani in his mouth, when a sudden banging on the door startled them both - them both having missed the commotion going on a few doors away. 

Staring at the door in silence, wondering if whoever was outside would leave when nobody answered, Dani whined when there was another knock on the door. 

"They're not going to leave, Baby," climbing off of Dani, Ricky tried not to laugh at the pained look on his lover's face. "The sooner you go answer it, the sooner I can have you back." 

Gesturing to his now painfully hard cock, Dani whimpered as Ricky pulled his boxers back up and chucked a robe at him. 

"Don't like you any more," pouting, Dani put on his best puppy dog eyes, but Ricky refusing to give in. 

"Go and see what they want, I can wait for you," staring down at Dani as there was another knock at the door. 

 _"Dani!"_  

"That sounds like Pol," Ricky raised his eyebrows at Dani, knowing Pol banging on Dani's door at stupid o clock in the morning wouldn't mean anything good. 

"I'm going," trudging over to the door while Ricky disappeared into his own room, making sure this time that both inter-connecting doors were shut. 

_"Dani!"_

"Alright, I heard you!" Finally opening the door and seeing a worried looking Pol stood in the corridor, Dani sighed, knowing something must have happened with Reena. "What's wrong?"

"Can you ring Reena for me? Get her to let me back in, please?"

"What?" Looking up at the younger man, his brain still not fully awake, still stuck on Ricky and his wicked mouth, Dani frowned at Pol.

"I went to go to the little bakery round the corner to get breakfast, but I took the keys for my room not Ree's and I forgot my phone as well and she's either not awake or not answering." 

"Okay, hang on," disappearing back into the room, Dani grabbed his phone, typing out a quick message to Reena. 

*

Dinky: Are you awake? X

Rix: Yes, why? X

Dinky: Open your door x

Rix: I don't want to see anyone 

Dinky: Why? What's wrong Reen? X 

Rix: He left me

Rix: I showed him my scars, he promised he wouldn't leave me but he's gone now 

Rix: He snuck out in the middle of the night! 

Dinky: No he didn't Babes x

Rix: He did! He's gone!

Dinky: Open your door and you'll see x 

Rix: ? 

Dinky: Dry your eyes and open the door, trust me xx 

Rix: Okay x

* 

"She's awake," looking up at Pol, Dani smiled as he watched the younger man pick up the basket next to him, filled with fresh breads and crossiants and other goodies, and walk back along to Reena's room. 

Closing and locking the door, Dani barely had chance to turn around before he found himself pinned up against the door, Ricky's huge brown eyes staring down at him. 

"Now then," wasting no time, Ricky shoved a hand down Dani's boxers, "where were we?"

*

Doing as Dani told her to, Reena dried her eyes and put her unworn pyjamas on, walking up to the door she let a shaky hand rest on the handle for a moment, until there was another soft knock on the door. 

Cracking the door open slightly, Reena peered through the gap seeing a worried face looking back at her, "Hey, Sweetheart what's wrong?" 

Pushing into the room, dropping the breakfast basket on the floor, shushing her as he kicked the door shut, Pol scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Ree, are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah...am n-now," arms wrapping tightly around his waist, Reena sniffled as Pol rubbed her back. "You w-were g-g-gone." 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I thought you'd still be asleep." 

"W-where did you go?" 

Shifting her off his lap, Pol pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before getting up and retrieving the basket, "I went and got breakfast." 

"Oh," smiling, tears running down her face again as a sense of relief washed over her, Reena held her arms out as he sat back down next to her. "I'm sssorry, I got sscared." 

"Shh, Ree its okay," peppering her face with soft barely-there kisses, Pol grinned as he stood up, pulling her up with him. "I'm not going anywhere, my beautiful Reena, I love you and I think you're amazing, in every way." 

"I love you too." 

"And I really wanna have breakfast in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend," stripping down to his boxers, Pol pulled back the covers and held a hand out to her, "if she'll join me?" 

 


	57. Caught, Episode 2

Mari: Well done pole sitter xx

Lex: Thank you Babes xx 

Mari: Are you busy? Xx

Lex: Nope, just finished media stuff xx

Mari: I think you should come see me xx 

Mari: I have a motorhome all to myself and I'm all lonely xx 

Lex: Gimme 10 mins xx 

* 

"Hey Mar...ahhh," feeling himself dragged into the motorhome as soon as the door opened, Alex grinned as he was shoved up against the door, Mariona looking up at him for a brief moment before she pounced on him. 

"Shut up," grabbing the collar of Alex's shirt, Mariona mashed their mouths together, nipping along his lower lip asking for, and gaining entry to, his mouth. 

"Wow," eventually parting lips, Alex looked down at Mariona, her eyes darkening as her hands roamed around under his shirt. "God, Mari..." 

"...No time for that," pulling his shirt open, sending a few buttons flying about the place, Mariona nipped a harsh trail down his chest and stomach, chuckling at the way he moaned when she bit his nipple. Popping the button of his jeans she quickly freed his hard cock, giving him a few strokes before looking up to lock eyes with him as she dropped to her knees. 

"Fuck!" Cursing as he was suddenly surrounded by Mariona's hot, wet mouth, trying to keep from coming down her throat there and then, her big hazel eyes looking up at him - his teenage fantasy come true. 

*

Sitting at the table in her little motorhome, laptop in front of her, Reena went over her footage from the day, barely noticing Pol's entrance until he was stood in front of her. 

"Oh, hey you," smiling up at him, Reena grabbed his hand, pulling him until he got the message and leaned down to kiss her. "Well done today."

"Hello Sweetheart, thank you," sitting down next to her, Pol plugged in the second set of headphones, pouting at her raised eyebrow. 

"Don't break them." 

"Honestly, you break two microphones and you're never allowed to forget it." 

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't tease you?" Pulling a face and sticking her tongue out at him, Reena grinned as Pol leaned in and kissed her, lightly nipping her tongue. 

"I told you someone would bite your tongue if you kept sticking it out." 

"Actually, you said you'd bite me." 

"Shut up or I'll do it again," removing Reena's headphones, Pol pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Promises, promises," giggling as he tickled her sides, Reena leaned in so her forehead was resting against his and stuck her tongue out, licking along his lips until he bit her again. 

"Do you have much work to do?" 

"Not a great deal, most of it can wait, why?" 

"Well, Aleix has a media thing for Suzuki that should be done in about an hour, and with Laura not being here, and Mari being here we thought we could all have dinner together." 

"Sounds good," arms going around his neck, Reena smiled as she pecked a kiss to his lips, "I'll do some work for the next hour, and then we can go find the others?" 

"Okay," smiling, Pol moved Reena back onto her own chair, content just to watch her work. "Do you know where Mariona is?" 

"Yeah, erm, she went to lie down for a bit," not looking at him, knowing he'd see in her eyes that she wasn't exactly telling the truth, Reena thought to herself, 'well she probably is laid down, so its not really lying that much'. 

"I see," pulling out his phone Pol quickly text Aleix telling him the plans, before getting comfy in his seat and watching Reena doing her work, every so often picking up the spare headphones and watching the footage on screen. Seeing Reena happy, doing what she loved and was good at, Pol smiled, reaching over to squeeze her thigh, smile growing wider when she laced their fingers together, worries and fears from the past week temporarily silenced. 

*

"'Cking hell, Mari," coming back down to earth as Mariona rose from her knees and threaded her hands into his hair, Alex pressed their mouths together, tongue forcing its way into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. "Hi Babes."

"Hey 'Lex, well done today, I'm really proud of you," hand going between them, Mariona stroked his softening cock, smirking at the whimpers falling from him. Taking his hand she lead him off towards the bedroom, "come on pole sitter, I want to sit on your pole." 

*

 "Knock knock," poking his head round the motorhome door instead of actually knocking, Aleix bounced in when he saw Pol and Reena sat at the table.

"Hi Aleix," reaching out to hug the elder Espargaro, Reena accepted the kiss on the cheek from Aleix. "Well done today." 

"Thank you Reena."

"Hi Bro," hugging his brother, Pol quickly went back to watching Reena, who was now packing up her things.

"Are you two pretty much ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," picking up her handbag, Reena ushered the brothers out of her motorhome. 

* 

Reena: Put Alex down and put some clothes on. Big brothers are looking for you x

* 

"Fuck!" 

"So romantic Mari," laughing Alex pulled her from where she was curled into his side onto his lap again, taking her phone from her and setting it down on the side, "but how could I say no?" 

"No," de-tangling herself from Alex's arms, Mariona climbed off of his lap, pressing her palms against his chest, keeping him at arm's length. "Reena just text me, Pol and Aleix are looking for me." 

"Oh," face falling, Alex groaned, his cock (thanks to being 18 and having a very naked Mariona against him) was already very interested again. 

"Sorry 'Lex," leaning in, Mariona pecked a quick kiss to his lips, before sitting back and smirking as she admired the body in front of her. "But, I do have the house to myself next week, you know, if you want to join me? No interruptions I promise."

"Hmm," pretending to think for a moment, Alex pulled her closer, hands teasing her nipples, "I suppose I could come keep you company." 

"Good," slapping his hands away from her breasts, Mariona gathered up their clothes and dumped them on the bed. "Now get dressed before my babysitters appear." 

The pair tried to get dressed as quickly as possible, but that processed was slowed down by the fact that Alex's shirt was missing a few buttons, and Mariona digging through her bags trying to find some safety pins. 

 _"Mari?"_  

Jumping at the sound of her brother's voice drifting in through the motorhome, Mariona dropped Alex's shirt and quickly threw her own on, at least looking half decent when the bedroom door opened. 

"Hey Mari, do you wan..." trailing off at the sight of his little sister stood there in only a shirt and panties, with Alex stood next to her in only his boxers and unbuttoned shirt, Pol opened and closed his mouth a few times as he took in the scene in front of him. "ALEIX!"

"What's wrong?" Joining his brother in the doorway, Aleix took one look at the sheepish looking teenagers in front of them and saw red. "What the fuck are you playing at?" Bypassing Mariona, Aleix backed Alex up against the wall, the younger sporting a deer-caught-in-headlights look that was more commonly associated with the other Alex. "You are supposed to be our friend, she is our sister!"

"I, erm...she...we..." 

"I am here you know?" Furious, Mariona pushed her way between her boyfriend and brother, "and I am capable of making my own decisions!"

"You're 19!" 

"And how old were you and Laura when you met?"

"That's different!" 

"Why?" Tears beginning to track down her cheeks, Mariona looked between her brothers, Aleix still fuming and Pol still stood there in shock. 

"Right," grabbing Aleix by the shirt, Reena dragged him away from the young couple, "you two go wait through there," fixing her boyfriend and his brother with a look that told them it was best not to disobey her, Reena then moved to wrap her arms around Mariona, soothing the young woman, voice much softer this time, "and you two get dressed and come join us, okay?" 

"Okay," nodding as Reena let go of her, Mariona found herself wrapped up by Alex, the younger still terrified of the older men's reactions. 

Leaving the young couple to get dressed Reena went back into the living room, "have you two calmed down a bit?" 

"Why aren't you more shoc...you knew!?" 

Rolling her eyes at Aleix, Reena sat down between him and Pol, instantly snuggling into Pol's side as his arm went around her shoulders. "Yes I knew." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trying to keep his voice normal, Pol couldn't help but feel slightly wounded. 

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you..." 

"...Wasn't your place? She's our baby sister!" 

"No, she is your younger sister, and she is 19, old enough to make her own decisions about who she dates!" Snapping at Aleix, knowing the reason Mariona hadn't told her brothers about Alex was because she was afraid they would react the exact way Aleix had. 

"Its okay Reena," entering the room holding Alex's hand, Mariona sat down opposite the other three, Alex still looking terrified. 

"So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" 

"Aleix! Pack it in!" Finally finding his voice again, Pol scowled at his brother before turning back to his sister, "so, you two, how long has this been going on?" 

"Since just after Sepang." 

"Is it serious?" 

"Yes," unable keep the smile off her face, Mariona grinned as she looked up at Alex, ignoring the scowl on Aleix's face. 

"Why didn't you tell us before?" 

"Because I knew you two would be like this, kicking off and treating me like a stupid kid." Her words mostly aimed at Aleix, Mariona felt guilty when she saw the hurt look on Pol's face and the way he looked to Reena for reassurance.  

"Do Mama and Papa know?" Aleix asked, his voice betraying no emotion. 

"Yes, I told them last week, and 'Lex came around for dinner." 

"And you're happy?" 

"Very." 

"Well, I suppose there's nothing else for me to say then is there?" 

"You could try being happy for us," feeling his anger increase as Mariona's face fell, Alex finally spoke. 

"We are, its just a shock that's all," looking to his brother, Pol prompted him for agreement, "aren't we, Aleix?" 

"Yeah, sure," grabbing his phone off the coffee table, Aleix got up and headed for his room, "I need to go phone Laura." 

"She already knows," raising her eyebrows at her brother, Mariona couldn't help the barb, smirking when Aleix slammed the door behind him. 

"He'll come around, remember what he was like with Fernando?" Chuckling at the way Mariona blushed remembering Aleix's reaction to the first boy she brought home when she was 14, Pol leaned forward as he turned his attention to Alex. "And you, Alex." 

"Yes," looking nervous again, Alex looked between Pol and Reena as Mariona groaned. 

"You better look after my little sister, because if you ever hurt her I will break your legs, and then hand you over to Aleix!" 

"Pol, please don't...Reena make him stop!" 

"Come on Babe, play nice, poor Alex looks scared enough already," forcing Pol to sit back again, Reena took his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek, whispering to him, "I'm proud of you, you handled that well." 

"Do you want me to talk to Aleix?" 

"Yes please, he listens to you," watching as Pol disappeared into Aleix's room, Mariona leaned in to kiss Alex before turning to Reena, "thank you." 

"No worries lovely, but next time go somewhere you won't be disturbed!" 

"We will, is Pol staying with you tonight?" 

Shaking her head, Reena rolled her eyes, "teenagers!" 

*

"Mari," following Pol back into the room, Aleix sat down next to his sister, "I'm sorry." 

"Thank you," leaning into her brother's arms and hugging him, Mariona smiled, "I'm not the only one you need to apologise to." 

"I know," looking to the young man on the other side of Mariona, Aleix held out his hand, "I'm sorry, Alex, if you two are happy then I'm happy for you." 

"Thank you, Aleix." 

"But," evil grin taking over his face, Aleix chuckled as Mariona groaned, "if you ever hurt my little sister..." 

"...Alright Aleix play nice, Pol's already given him the big brother speech." 

"Fine," mock sulking, Aleix ruffled Mariona's hair, "shall we go get something to eat?" 

"Yes please," jumping up, Pol pulled Reena to her feet, watching the way Mariona and Alex were together and smiling. "Has anyone heard from Ricky?" 

"Yeah, he said he was just gonna stay in and relax tonight. Reena, what about Dani?" 

"Same, he said something about an early night." 


	58. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of nervous about this one.  
> Enjoy ♥

"Reena, what are you doing in there?" Laid in bed propped up against the pillows, Pol frowned at the banging and clattering coming from the en-suite. 

"You'll see in a minute, Babe." 

Snuggling down until the covers, Pol stared at the bathroom door, intrigued as to what Reena was up to. They had just got back from Le Mans, coming straight back after the race and landing in Barcelona late at night, all their bags dumped in Reena's living room before grabbing some food from the fridge and going to bed, Pol expecting to go straight to sleep but Reena having other ideas. 

 "Polyccio," voice almost singing as she poked her head around the door, Reena grinned to see Pol staring at the door waiting for her. 

"Yes Princessa?" Sitting up straighter, Pol's face lit up when he saw Reena had done her hair and touched up her make up, not entirely sure what she was up to but so far it was looking promising. 

Taking a deep breath, remembering the things Pol had said to her and the way he'd made her feel in her hotel room in Paris, Reena stepped back into the bedroom. 

"Oh, Reeeeeena," groaning and cock twitching as his eyes travelled up and down her body, Pol couldn't move, completely mesmerised by the way she seemed to glide across the room. Babbling in at least three different languages as well as making a lot of unintelligable noises, Pol just stared at Reena, shamelessly palming his rapidly hardening cock through his boxers. 

"You like?" Stopping just short of him, Reena twirled around, nervous smile on her face. 

"Mmmm," Pol whimpered as his eyes raked over her in the lacy black babydoll dress; the deep plunging neckline showing off her breasts, and the thin lacy material leaving very little to the imagination. The short dress only just covering her arse and matching lacy black panties, her legs clad in black stockings with lacy tops, black stileto heels on her feet. 

Trailing her hand along the covers, travelling up his leg and over his cock, Reena smirked at the way he thrust his hips up, rubbing himself against her hand. Pulling back the covers she hummed her approval at the sight of Pol's tented boxers that greated her. 

"Fuck, Reena," reaching for her hand Pol pulled her closer, looking up at her with his best begging eyes. 

"Mmm, yes Pol?" Grinning, enjoying teasing him, Reena turned away and walked across the room to turn the lamps off, flicking on the fairy lights that were strung around the head board of her bed. Turning back to face him, Reena locked eyes with Pol as she made her way back over to the bed, him back to groaning and whimpering and babbling. 

Climbing onto the bed Reena moved to straddle his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his came to rest on her arse, slowly circling her hips, relishing in the sounds she could draw from him with one simple movement. 

Leaning in she pressed their mouths together, nipping at his bottom lip until he let her in, moaning into his mouth as he dug his fingers into her arse and began circling his hips in time with her's, his hard cock rubbing against her clit. Tongues roaming around the other's mouth, exploring each other as though for the first time again. 

Pulling away panting, Reena looked down at him, her green eyes darkening as she trailed her fingers down his neck, lips following closely behind, nipping and licking her way to his pulse point. 

"Ree...Reena..." 

"Mmm," humming against his skin making him shiver and swear, Reena's hands moved to his chest. 

"Reena, wait, Ree stop," his brain temporarily taking control of the decision making. 

Pulling away and sitting back on her heels, Reena's face fell as she laid her arms across her stomach, looking anywhere but at Pol, feeling stupid and exposed, "B-but I...I thought you...nevermind." 

"No, no, Princessa," grabbing her arm as she started to climb off the bed, Pol pulled her close, "of course I want you, God Reena you're gorgous," cupping her face, Pol smiled kindly, "its just, are you sure? I don't want you to feel rushed."

"Babe, you've been nothing but patient with me," moving so she was straddling him once again, Reena reached between them palming his cock through his boxers. "And I don't know if I'm ready to have sex, but I definitely want to do more than kiss you." 

"Fuck, Reeeena," hips bucking, pressing himself up into her hand, Pol dug his fingers into Reena's hips pressing her against his hardness. "Are you..."

"...Shh," pressing a finger to his lips, Reena grinned devilishly, finger trailing from his lips down to his belly button making him shiver and squirm. "Just let me make you feel good."

Moving the pillows so Pol was laid down, Reena pinned his wrists above his head in one of her hands, the other hand tracing over his defined abs. Leaning over him, Reena rolled her hips again spurred on by the way he moaned, the feeling of her against him glorious, and what he had been dreaming of for months, but never quite enough. 

Starting at his neck Reena left a trail of feathery kisses down to his nipple, chuckling at the way he moaned as she alternated between harsh nips and long luxurious licks, her tongue stud rubbing against his hardening nub adding another sensation into the mix. Mouthing across to his other nipple, Reena grinned at the way he growled when she licked across the sensitive skin, repeated the same process as before, reducing him to a babbling wreck. 

Sticking her tongue out at him, Reena smirked as she rolled her hips again, "if you liked that you're in for a real treat later."

"Hnnng," a string of unintelligable noises falling from him as Reena continued her journey down his body, hips still rocking slowly against him. 

"God, I love this body," sitting up, her fingers tracing over each of the defined muscles of his stomach, Reena grinned as the goosebumps formed under her fingertips. "This perfect body of your's." 

"Reena, please," giving up, Pol begged shamelessly, his cock painfully hard and Reena's mouth and fingers driving him mad. "Pleasepleaseplease." 

"Be patient my Polyccio," pinning his wrists to the bed again, his wriggling just making her even more tormentative, Reena trailed her tongue over his abs, taking her time to explore his body. 

"Oh, ah, oh!" Squirming as she flicked her tongue into in his belly button, tickling him, Pol cried out, desparate for some kind of release, Reena having teased and tormented him to within an inch of his life. "Pleeease, Reenaaaaaa! Oh please!" 

Shuffling down the bed, Reena ran her finger over Pol's tented boxers, smirking at his whimpers as he scrambled for grip on the sheets and the way his hips canted up off the bed. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, Reena pulled them off and chucked them over her shoulder, licking her lips as his cock sprung free. 

"Plssss, Rna!" Pol wailed as he was hit with a mixture of cool air from the aircon, and Reena's hot breath as she moved to trace the 44 tattoo on his hip with her tongue. 

"Soon, Polyccio, soon," moving to nibble his inner thigh, Reena smirked as he cried out, locking eyes with him she ran her finger down his cock making him wail even louder. 

Finally ending her torture Reena made a loose fist around his cock, drawing another string of profanities from Pol, "you like that, Big Boy?"

"Mre, plsss, morrre!" Thrusting into Reena's fist, Pol whimpered when she let go of him, looking up him with huge wide eyes full of devilment. 

"Don't worry, Babe, I want to taste you," without missing beat Reena wrapped her lips around his painful, swollen head, her tongue teasing his slit before swollowing him whole. 

"Oh fuck! Oh God!...Reena!" Hands flying to Reena's hair as he was surrounded by the hot, wet heat of her mouth, Pol tried to count to ten in his head so as not to come straight away. Sliding his cock over her tongue, her tongue stud rubbing along his length adding another sensation, Reena relished in the noises falling from him, the noises SHE could draw from him with her mouth and her touches. 

Pressing a hand to his stomach, keeping him still, Reena moved her other hand to toy with his balls, finding that spot that reduced him to a complete and utter mess. Begging and babbling until Reena heard his breath catch, that tell tale sign that told her was past the point of no return. 

"Fuck, Reenaaaa!" Seeing stars as he came down her throat in hot spurts, Reena swollowing every drop happily, Pol laid there panting, floating back into his body and whimpering as Reena cleaned him up with little kitten licks. 

Pulling the blanket up over them both, Reena snuggled into Pol's side her arms going around him and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Okay, Babe?" 

"Mmm," turning to capture her lips, Pol pulled her into his arms, bossy tongue forcing into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. "Only you could do all that and then ask, 'okay?'"

Rolling them over, filthy grin on his face as he settled between Reena's thighs, Pol's hands found their way to her breasts, "my turn to make you scream Princessa." 

"Pol..."


	59. Exploration, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I'm kind of nervous about.  
> Erm, enjoy?

_"My turn to make you scream, Princessa."_

"Pol..." arching upwards pressing her breasts into his hands, Reena nipped his lip. 

"Eager much?"

"Mmmm," not so much answering as groaning as Pol squeezed her breasts, Reena wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her, his cock taking an interest again. 

Chuckling at her neediness, Pol sat back, staring down at her he trailed a finger down the neckline of Reena's dress, "I have a problem, Ree." 

"Oh?" 

"Hmm, see part of me wants rip this," grabbing the hem of her babydoll, Pol smirked, "right off of you and then kiss and lick and suck and bite every inch of your body..." 

"...Okay Babe, I am totally fine with the second half of that, but please don't rip my new dress it was very expensive. I know I bought it just for you, but please don't rip it." 

"You bought it especially for me?" 

"Mhmm," grinning up at him, Reena reached out, running her hands up his arms and wrapping them around his neck, pulling him in, "of course I did, silly, from a sexy little boutique in Paris." 

"So that's where you disappeared to the other day?" 

"Mhmm, so what was your problem? The one that involved doing this," taking his wrist, Reena traced his finger over her breast and along her neckline.

"Well, part of me wants to very carefully remove your dress and then kiss and lick and suck and bite every inch of your body." 

"Mmm, I want you to do that too." 

"But you look so fucking sexy in that, that the other part of me wants you to never take it off." 

"And here was me worrying that you wouldn't like it." 

"Are you crazy!?" Gesturing to his cock which was hard once again, Pol smirked, "how could I not like you in that?" 

"Well," shrugging, Reena smoothed down the front of her dress as best she could, "its very see through," holding a finger against his lips before he protested, "and it was either this, or a fluorescent green and yellow bra and pantie set." Watching as Pol's eyes widened to an alarming degree as he processed the mental image of Reena, _his Reena_ , wearing lingery in _his_ colours, Reena grinned, "possessive much?" 

"Hmmm, Reeeeena...please tell me you bought panties in my colours." 

"Maaaaaybe," chuckling at the way he moaned, Reena took his hand again, rubbing him against her breast, "I'm saving it for a very special occasion." Chuckling again at the unintelligable noises falling from her boyfriend, Reena pulled him closer and mashed their mouths together, a kiss full of teeth and tongues, trying to communicate her desires. 

Pulling away Pol pinned her wrists in one hand, while he ran the other down Reena's body, smirking when she arched into his touch and gasped when his hand dipped between her legs. Lightly running two fingers over the thin lace of her panties, hinting at what was to come, Pol chuckled when her hips twitched and she moaned as she tried to press herself against him. 

"Fuck, Pol...oh!" Crying out as Pol's fingers drew circles around her clit, gradually increasing the pressure until she was laid there a quaking mess. Reverting back to her native Russian, Reena begged and babbled as Pol's fingers pushed her closer and closer to the edge, him having no idea what she was saying but taking the way she was moaning and writhing around as a good sign. "Oh...oh...Pol..." desperately trying to dig her nails into anything as she felt herself right on the edge, Reena almost cried when Pol stilled his fingers, leaving her whimpering, getting her breath back as she felt her orgasm ebb away and her body stopped shaking. "That's cruel." 

"Mmm?" Chuckling at Reena's pained cries, Pol pulled her into a soft kiss, "problem Princessa?" 

"You're mean," managing to pull her wrists free, Reena crossed her arms and sulked as Pol laid next to her laughing, giving him evil side glances. 

"You didn't think you were getting off that easily did you?" Evil smirk on his face, Pol ran his hand over her breasts again, chuckling at the frustrated whimper that escaped her lips. "After all that effort you put into teasing and tormenting me, did you really think I wasn't going to do the same to you?" 

"Shut up, put that mouth of yours to better use!" 

"Ooh, Miss Bossy Tits, I like it," pressing their mouths together, starting soft and gentle before gradually deepening the kiss, tongues roaming the other's mouth until they were both pulling away breathless. "You know, those glasses make this dress and these stockings look even sexier?" 

"Less words, more acti...oh...fuck!" Crying out as Pol latched onto her nipple through the thin lace of her dress, Reena moaned as his tongue started playing with her nipple bars, her hands finding their way into his hair. "Mmm...oh...Pol!" 

"Mmm?" Pulling her nipple through his teeth, the way she moaned and wriggled going straight to his cock, Pol grinned as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. "Can I ask you something Ree?" 

"Yeah, of courrrrrrse," back flying up off the matress as he tugged roughly on her nipple, her other breast feeling painfully neglected.

"Is it true that having your nips pierced makes being titted up feel better?" Smirking as the conflict crossed Reena's face, Pol knew the answer. 

"Y-yes," stuttering as Pol's tongue flickered against her neck, Reena knew she'd just told him the best way to drive her mad. 

"Interesting," hand moving to toy with her other nipple, "but I bet it still doesn't get you off, does it?" 

"No...fuck!" 

"So I could be really, really mean right now, and just spend all night playing with your breasticles?" Rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive hardened nubs, Pol chuckled as Reena groaned and begged him for more. "Just keep doing this, make you moan, make you beg, but never make you come." 

"Pol, please," whimpering as Pol squeezed her breasts harder and harder, Reena moaned louder and louder as he began thrusting against her, rocking against her in time with his hands as they tormented her breasts. "Pol."

"Shh, soon Princessa, soon," tugging hard on her nipples a few times, soothing with his tongue each time, Pol ran his hands down her side, squeezing her hips before pulling at the bows on her panties - discovering that they were infact functional. "Oh..." 

"Please," lifting her hips, pressing herself against him, Reena grinned as Pol took the hint and undid the bows, pulling the fabric free from her body. Kissing across her stomach, briefly playing with her belly bar, Pol grinned as Reena began babbling in Russian again when he slowly mouthed lower and lower. 

"You know," laying his head on her stomach, Pol traced over the tattoos on Reena's hips, making her moan and shake as she felt his hot breath drift over her, his mouth and fingers just inches from where she wanted them. "One day I'm going to strip you naked and trace every single bit of ink on your body, first with my fingers, then with my tongue." 

"Ooh, Pol!" 

"Would you like than Princessa? My hands all over your body, touching you...my tongue licking you...tasting you?"

"Hmm...please Pol," tugging on his hair, desperate to move his mouth, Reena groaned, completely frustrated, as Pol simply continued his slow tease. "Pol...please Babe." 

Slowly nipping his way down to her thigh, Pol chuckled as Reena bucked her hips, crying out as his fingers and tongue once again ignored her clit, his hot breath reminding her how close he was, before saying something in angry Russian. 

"Do you know how sexy you sound when talk in Russian?" 

"Polllll, now please, get me off!" Whining as two devious eyes looked up at her, a finger running up her thigh making her hips buck again, Reena was covered in sweat, her whole body aching and desperate for release, so far beyond being painfully turned on. "PleasepleaOOHH!" 

Screaming as Pol finally push two fingers inside of her, quickly finding that spot that made her beg and babble even more, Reena rocked her hips in time with his fingers, quickly falling apart. "Oh fuck!...Fuck! Yes there...theretherethere!" 

Feeling Reena's body begin to shake even more as she neared the edge, Pol added his tongue into the mix. A long luxurious lick from her stocking top into her folds, quickly finding her clit, had him wondering if he should be worried about hairloss as her grip on his hair tightened making him wince. 

With Pol's fingers and tongue working her to perfection, Reena quickly felt herself on the edge, her free hand on her breast, and Pol's free hand soon squeezing her other, pushing her ever closer.

"Yes!...Oh God...Fuck! Right there!...Pol!...Yesyesyespol!..Pol! Pol!! POL!!" Screaming his name as she flew over the edge, her whole body feeling on fire in the most amazing way possible as she clenched around his fingers, Reena laid there panting as she rode out her climax, finally loosening her grip on his hair as she slowly drifted back down to earth. 

Hearing Reena's breathing beginning to return to normal, Pol pulled his fingers out, Reena whimpering as he did so, still feeling far too sensitive to be touched yet. Smirking, Pol locked eyes with her as he licked his fingers clean, the desired effect mostly lost on Reena as she was still too out of it to fully realise what he was doing. 

"Okay Sweetheart?" Grinning as he repeated her words from earlier, Pol laid down next to Reena.

"Mm."

Re-arranging them so Reena was the little spoon in his arms, removing her glasses and setting them down on the bedside table, Pol chuckled at her little "mm" response, "speechless Ree?"

"Mm." 

"I'll take that as a compliment, my gorgeous Reena," pulling the covers up over them, Pol let on hand wonder down to her thighs, still very much loving the babydoll and stockings but no panties combination. 

"Nn Pl," weakly batting his hand away and back up to her waist, Reena mumbled, exhausted and her body aching in the best way, she gave in and let sleep start to claim her, Pol not far behind her, whispering promises both filthy and sweet in her ear. "Night, Babe," yawning, barely even able to speak, Reena grinned like the cat that got the cream as she whispered, "love you." 

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

 


	60. The Key (Is You)

"Good morning Baby," rolling over and wrapping Dani in his arms, Ricky grinned as the smaller man snuggled into his side, Dani being in his arms, in his home one of Ricky's favourite things. 

"Morning 'Cky," voice sounding sad, Dani sighed and put his arms around Ricky's waist. 

"What's wrong my love?" Voice full of concern, Ricky tilted Dani's chin up so their eyes met, Dani's expression one of sadness but giving very little else away. "Dani?" 

"I've just been thinking," resting his head on Ricky's chest again, Dani breathed him in, Ricky's presence comforting him. 

"What about?" Lips murmering against the older man's forehead, Ricky rubbed his hand up and down Dani's back. 

"About us." 

"Us?" Suddenly overcome with a sense of fear, the thought of Dani feeling so sad while thinking about them was something that terrified Ricky. 

"Mhmm," sensing Ricky's fears, Dani slipped a hand under his boyfriend's shirt and traced soothing patterns across Ricky's stomach. "I'm going to tell my family about you." 

Letting out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in, Ricky grinned, a wave of relief washing over him. "Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yes," leaning up Dani pressed their mouths together, his arms going around Ricky's neck holding the younger man against him. "I love you, and I want them to know that."

"I love you too Dani."

"What are you doing the week after Mugello?" Stroking the younger man's cheek, Dani stared into his eyes, nothing but love radiating from him. 

"Hmm...you hopefully," wicked glint in his eyes, Ricky trailed his hands down Dani's back, squeezing his arse. 

"Riiicky," whining as Ricky pressed their crotches together, Dani tried to wriggle away. "I'm serious Babe." 

"Just training I think, why?" 

"Eric is coming to the race, obviously Reena is too, so you could all come back to Geneva and then I could introduce you and Eric properly?" 

"I'd really like that Baby," pulling Dani into a kiss, Ricky quickly licked his way into the other man's mouth, soft moans filling the room as the both became more and more desperate. Rolling them over, Ricky settled between Dani's thighs, quickly disposing of their boxers before leaning in to nip his boyfriend's neck, "we best make the most of having a place to ourselves now then, hadn't we?"

"Rickyyy..." 

*

Waking up the next morning, a grin spread across Reena's face as she remembered the previous night's events, smile growing even wider when Pol mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer, his morning glory pressing against her arse. 

Slowly untangling herself from Pol's arms, taking extra care not to wake him up, Reena rolled him onto his back and disappeared under the covers. 

*

Dreaming about his and Reena's activities the previous night - of the way she kissed and licked her way down his body, and the way she had stared up into his eyes as she sucked his cock - Pol woke up to find his cock rock hard again, and in Reena's mouth. 

"Oh fuck! Oh my God!" Hands flying into Reena's hair, Pol moaned as she chuckled around his cock, not entirely sure if he was actually awake or if he was still dreaming. "Oh God...Reena!" 

"Mmm?" Humming around him, feeling him thrust upwards and further into her mouth, Reena re-doubled her efforts, putting what she'd discovered the previous night into action, concentrating on making him feel good. 

"Oh God...Fuck...yes!" 

Moving one of her hands from his inner thighs to his balls, Reena pushed him closer and closer, grinning around his cock as he became less and less coherant. Hearing that tell tale noise, shortly followed by her name bouncing off the walls as he came down her throat, Reena swollowed every drop happily. 

After licking him clean, Reena mouthed her way back up his body, popping her head back out from under the covers she smiled as innocently as she possibly could. 

"Morning." 

"Morning?" Still panting slightly, Pol raised his eyebrows at Reena when she simply shrugged and laid next to him, pulling his arm around her shoulder. "You wake me up like that, and all you can say is 'morning'?" 

"I'm sorry, good morning?" Grinning as he rolled his eyes at her, Reena pressed their mouths together. 

"Can I wake up like this every morning please?" 

"Considering you're usually awake first, no." 

"Awh," pouting until Reena kissed him, Pol rolled her over onto her back, grinning as her arms automatically went around his neck. "I guess that means I'll have to stay over again tonight, and then I can wake you up properly tomorrow." 

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea, Babe." 

"I'm glad you think so, Sweetheart," trailing his fingers down Reena's body to tease her thighs, Pol rubbed his hand along her inner thighs, her stockings having rolled down to her knees during the night giving him more of her skin to play with. "Now, I think its my turn to make your morning good, Princessa." 

"Oh Pol..." 

* 

Dani: Hi, do you fancy coming to Geneva after Mugello? 

Eric: Hey Bro, yeah sounds good, anything special happening? 

Dani: Not really just wanted to see my little brother, I've invited Reena too. 

*

"Hello Babe," sneaking up on him as he was making them breakfast and wrapping her arms around Pol's waist, Reena pressed a line of soft kisses down his back. 

"Hello Sweetheart," turning around in her arms, Pol's jaw dropped when he realised what she was wearing. "Reeeena." 

"Yes Polyccio?" Twirling around, the hem of her babydoll flaring up and giving him a nice view of her panties, Reena smiled sweetly, "problem?"

"Nope," putting their bowls down on the dining table, Pol pulled her close, mashing their mouths together, hungry for her, as his hands settled on her arse again. 

Pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting them, Pol grinned as his eyes raked over her again. "Why are you wearing my hoodie?" 

"Hmm," shrugging, Reena looked up at him innocently, "its nice and warm." 

"There's another way to put it Princessa." 

"And what is that?" Stroking his cheek, Reena smiled as he leaned into her touch. 

"You in your sexy new dress and stockings, with my hoodie over the top? That's really fucking sexy Ree!" 

"Really, just little old me in your team hoodie?" Twirling around again, the way Pol's eyes lit up boosting her confidence no end, Reena walked him backwards to the table and pushed him into one of the dining chairs. 

"Reeeeeeena," groaning as he looked up at her, Pol watched as she climbed onto him lap. It wasn't the same flawless sexiness as the night before, her hair was now messy and her make up smudged, but she was still perfect to him, gorgeous in her own way, and the sight of her in his hoodie and his team branding was doing funny things to him. 

"Yes?" Settling herself on his thighs, Reena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. 

Pulling the strings of the hoodie and making her lean in closer, Pol pressed their mouths together, nipping Reena's lip until she let him in, and groaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips. 

*

Dinky: Hey, I've invited Eric over after Mugello, gonna introduce him and R properly. Will you come too? I need the support! xx 

Rix: Yeah of course xx

* 

"You won't find them," chucking her phone down on the coffee table and sitting on the sofa, their breakfast eaten and pots washed up, Reena chuckled as she watched Pol rifling through their bags looking for something. 

"Won't find what?" 

"My green and yellow panties." 

"That's not what I'm looking for, but make a note because we'll come back to that later," cheeky grin on his face, Pol turned back to thee bag and continued his search.

"Oh will we now?" Shaking her head as she watched the contents of Pol's bags end up on the floor, Reena smiled, everything about having Pol in her house, in her bed, eating her food and even turning her living room into a floordrobe, all of it juat feeling so right. "So what are you looking for?"

"You'll see in a minute...aha!" Pulling a small paper bag from his suitcase, Pol quickly shoved everything else back in and tried to zip up the case, much to Reena's amusement. Settling himself next to Reena on the sofa and pulling her into his arms, Pol presented her with the bag.

"What's this?" Looking up at him suspiciously, not recognising the name or logo on the bag, Reena took it from him.

"Open it and you'll see," Pol smiled nervously as Reena opened the bag and unfolded the tissue paper inside. "Do...do you like it?" 

"Wow, Pol its beautiful," smiling as she removed the garment from the bag - a white babydoll dress with matching panties, slightly different to the ones she was wearing but no less pretty - Reena turned to Pol, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I love it." 

"Really? Because if you don't we can change it." 

"Pol," reaching out to stroke his cheek, Reena smiled kindly, "you need to stop getting so nervous about stuff, that's my department!" 

"Sorry Ree, I just wasn't sure if you'd like it, or feel like I was trying to rush you, but then after last night..." cutting him off mid sentence with a seering kiss that left them both breathless, Reena moved to straddle his lap, picking up the bag and putting it between them. 

"Babe, calm down, stop worrying so much,," pressing a finger to his lips, Reena grinned, "how about this, when I feel ready I will wear this for you?" 

"Reena!" Eyes widening at that thought, Pol groaned, reaching around to grab her arse he pressed her down against his crotch, showing her just what he thought of that idea. 

"Polll," whining as he rubbed against her, Reena tossed the bag aside and leaned into him, pressing their mouths together, her hands roaming over his chest whilst her tongue roamed his mouth. 

 _"Rixxie!"_  

"Urgh," Reena dropped her head onto Pol's shoulder as the familiar voice drifted through from the hallway. 

"Oh God can't you two put each other down for a few minutes?" 

"Excuse me? This is my house, you're the one who just wondered in here!" 

"That's not the point!"

"Its exactly the point, Eric, now what do you want?" Folding her arms across her chest, still sat on Pol's lap, Reena raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, give me your key." 

"Why?" 

"Because I gave you it for emergencies," Reena held her hand out. 

"I need to talk to you," torn between giving in, standing his ground and just feeling flat out awkward, Eric shifted from foot to foot as Reena continued to stare at him. 

"So ring the doorbell, that's not an emergency, nor by the way is bringing girls back here because its closer than your place." 

"Wha...But...How did..."

"...I have security cameras idiot! Now, key!"

"Fine," fishing the key out of his pocket, Eric blushed bright red under Reena's gaze, not helped by Pol's amusement at the situation. "There." 

"Thank you," shifting off Pol's lap, Reena sat next to him with her legs across his, and pulled the throw over the two of them, indicating to Eric to sit down on the opposite sofa before turning back to her boyfriend. "Here Babe this is for you."

"Erm, thanks," taking the key from Reena, Pol looked between her and Eric, the latter shrugged, still slightly embarrassed.

"I've been meaning to get one cut for you, but this makes it easier," smiling genuinely, Reena leaned into Pol's side. 

"Thanks Sweetheart," seeing in her eyes that she was telling the true, Pol leaned in to kiss her, clutching the key like a liferaft, only pulling away when there was an awkward cough from the other sofa. 

"So," turning back to Eric, "what do you need to talk to me about?" 

"Dani." 

"What about him?" Sitting up straighter, Reena was suddenly worried something had happened, as far as she knew everything had gone fine for Dani at Le Mans, and he was now holed up with Ricky in Ricky's Barcelona home. 

"Did you get a message from him this morning?" Eric shifted in his seat, still wary of Pol despite Reena having forgiven him, unsure if he should be talking about Dani in front of the younger man. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"He invited me to Geneva after Mugello, said he had invited you too." 

"Yeah he did, so? We've all gone to Geneva plenty of times before," Reena shrugged, not seeing the big deal about both of them going to Dani's after a race. 

"He's been acting really weird lately, and he was just so formal the way he asked me." 

"I'm sure everything's fine." 

"You don't think he's up to something?" 

"Nope."

"I think he's seeing someone?" 

"Really? You think, I...I don't know..." 

"...You know!" Jaw dropping, Eric pointed at Reen, realising from her slightly stuttered response that she knew who Dani was dating. "You know who it is don't you?" 

"Okay yes I know, and he plans to introduce the two of you after Mugello." 

"Who is it? Do I know her? How do you know?" 

"I can't tell you, I don't know if you know them, and I only know because I walked into office in Jerez and saw things I didn't want to see." 

"So you know how I feel?" 

"Shut up," shaking her head, Reena squeezed Pol's hand under the blanket, the younger man having stayed quiet throughout the conversation, having nothing to add and still in shock that Reena had given him a key to her home. 

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Eric sulked in his chair, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Give over with the kicked puppy eyes Pedrosa, no I won't tell you, because its not my story to tell, and he's really nervous so be nice to him!" 

"Fine." 

"Good, now we've got that cleared up, bugger off Pedrosa, its our day off." 

"Okay, okay, I'm going," getting to his feet Eric headed towards the door, before turning back to face the couple. 

"Make sure the latch drops behind you." 

"I will do. Happy humping you two!" 

"Fuck off Pedrosa!"


	61. Public Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler but gets to where we need to be.   
> Enjoy?

**Mugello**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes," grinning, Mariona put her arms around Alex and pulled him in, "our families know, my brothers have managed not to harm you since they found out..." 

"...Aleix did come pretty close though." 

"True, sorry about that, but at least Reena was there to stop him and Laura and Pol managed to talk him down." 

"Yeah, no harm done thanks to your sisters." 

"Alex, I love you, I want everyone to know," pulling him into a soft kiss, Mariona smiled when he pulled her onto his lap. 

"I love you too," pecking another kiss to her lips, Alex picked up his phone and held it in front of them. "Smile!" 

*

@AlexRins         _insta.pic_ Loving Mugello with my girl @marionaespargaro 

*

"What's up Baby?" Cuddled up on the motorhome sofa, a rare quiet spell during the race weekend, Ricky traced a finger across the frown on Dani's forehead. 

"Nothing much, I guess I'm just tired, it feels like its been a long week," taking Ricky's hand, Dani pressed it to his lips. "I'm looking forward to having you all to myself next week though." 

"I'm looking forward to that too," smirking, Ricky slid his hands down into Dani's back pockets. "You and your cute arse all to myself." 

"Rickyyy...behave...race...tomorrow," words spoken in between kisses as Ricky pulled their bodies flush together. 

"Sorry," giving Dani one last kiss that left them both breathless, Ricky re-arranged them so Dani was cuddled into his side again, the older man's face burrowed in the crook of his neck. "You just have that effect on me." 

"Cheesy Cardus."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"That's true I do," hand slipping under Ricky's shirt, Dani's fingertips drew patterns across the younger man's stomach. 

"How you feeling about tomorrow?" Fingers running through Dani's hair, Ricky pressed his lips to the older man's cheek. 

"Tomorrow as in the race, or tomorrow as in telling Eric about you?" 

"Either Baby." 

"The race, I feel good, or as good as I can do given the circumstances." 

"How's your arm feeling after quali?" 

"It hurts but I think it'll be okay tomorrow." 

"Yeah, just don't do any more damage to yourself please Baby." 

"I'll try," chuckling, Dani hugged Ricky tighter, cheeky tone in his voice, "just for you I'll try not to hurt myself."

"You're an idiot Pedrosa." 

"Nope, I'm your idiot, Cardus." 

"I'm glad," shuffling so he was laid on his side, him and Dani laid face to face with an arm around the other's hip, Ricky leaned in and pressed their mouths together, soft and gentle and just being together. "And tomorrow as in me meeting Eric?" 

"Nervous, I'm glad Reena's coming too." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, she's usually the one who can talk some sense into him." 

"I'm sure it'll be fine Baby," squeezing his boyfriend's hip, Ricky pecked a kiss to the end of his nose, smiling when Dani grinned and pecked him back. "You know when we go back to Barca just before all the pre-race stuff?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I was thinking, if you want, we could have dinner with my parents and I can introduce you to them? Only, if you want to though, we don't have to." 

"I'd really like that 'Cky." 

* 

"Reeeeena?"  

"What?" Eyeing up Pol suspiciously, Reena pulled her blanket tighter around her, curled up on the sofa feeling sorry for herself, Pol sat on the floor in front of her periodically feeding her junk food to cheer her up, and a comedy film playing on tv. 

"You know when you're in Geneva and then filming with Bradley?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Is it okay if I stay at your place?" 

"Yeah, of course, Babe, you have your key?" 

"I do, Sweetheart," grinning wide as he thought of the little gold key sitting in his bag. 

"Then yes, no problem. You training in Barca next week?" 

"Yeah. Do you want picking up from the airport on Friday night?" 

"Yes please, I don't want to have to get a taxi back with all my stuff," leaning forward Reena put her arms around Pol, nuzzling his neck. 

"You feeling any better?" 

"Meh, not really," taking the piece of chocolate Pol offered her, Reena then flopped back down on the sofa, one arm still around her boyfriend. "I forgot how much I hate the first few days on The Pill, why do I always get all the shitty side effects?" Voice taking on a mimicing tone "'Affects one in every ten thousand people', why am I always that one?"

"Ree, if its making you ill stop taking it, there are other forms of contraception." 

"I'll be fine in a few days Babe, I'll be back to normal by the time I'm back home." 

"You sure?" Turning to face her properly, Pol still didn't believe her. "I don't like you being ill, Sweetheart, especially when its because of me."

"Its not because of you, Pol," cupping his face, Reena ran her thumb across his cheek, "please don't take this the wrong way because I know how its going to sound, but I prefer being on The Pill because I take it everyday so I know I'm covered." 

"I know what you mean Ree, I was the same with her, I didn't trust her to take her pill so I always used condoms." 

"Its up to you if you still want to use them Babe." 

"No, I trust you, and we've both been tested so," shrugging as if struggling to find the right words, Pol took Reena's hand. "We don't really need them do we?" 

"Like I said Babe, its up to you." 

"Thank you Sweetheart," leaning in, Pol pecked a kiss to Reena's lips, smiling into it as she slipped a hand down his shirt, not teasing or leading, just wanting to feel close to him. "Love you." 

"Love you too, Pol." 

"Do you want anything?" 

"Hmm, just cuddles, just you," lifting her blanket, Reena smiled as Pol climbed onto the sofa and arranged them so Reena was curled into his side, an arm under his shirt again, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Sighing, Reena laid her head on his chest, just breathing him in, "thank you for looking after me." 

"Looking after you is my job now Reena." 

"Still, I'm grateful, Babe. So what are you and Eina going to get up to while I'm in Switzerland?" 

"Just training I think, plenty of walking and cycling I think, maybe making use of your pool, nothing overly exciting. I have a couple of interviews to do too," Pol smiled as Reena started to relax, still concerned that she had such a bad reaction to going back on The Pill. 

"Oh, while I remember, the milk needs taking out of the freezer, and there's no Eina food left at my place." 

"Okay, I'll get some after I pick her up on Monday," smile growing wider, Pol squeezed Reena tighter, a conversation about dog food simple and mundne, yet feeling so normal. 

"What are you laughing at?" 

"Just this, us, talking about dog food and milk, being...normal." 

"Us, normal?" Shaking her head, Reena chuckled, "I don't think we're very good at the normal thing, Babe." 

"Cheeky Rix," kissing her hair, Pol snuggled further down so they were laid face to face. "I just mean normal couples have conversations about milk and pet food and things like that." 

"You mean without the crazy exes, stalker-ish press and everything else?" 

"Something like that Sweetheart," leaning in Pol pressed their mouths together, pulling Reena closer to him, just needing to feel close to her. 

"Behave you," pulling away breathless, Reena poked him as he pouted, "you have to race tomorrow." 

"I know," sighing, Pol burried his face in the crook of her neck, "but I won't get to see you until Friday and I'll miss you, Sweetheart." 

"I'll miss you too my Polyccio, and if it makes you feel any better, I'd much rather be at home with you than playing referee between Dani and Eric." 

"I'm sure you and Dani and Eric and Ricky will all be fine together." 

"Yeah, I hope so I just, what wait WHAT?" Sitting bolt upright, Reena stared at a very amused Pol, her mouth gaping, "since when did you know? How do you know?" 

"I didn't until just now..." 

"...WHAT? You tricked me!" 

"Calm down, Ree," sitting up, Pol pulled her back into his arms, "I wasn't totally sure, I just had my suspicions, and you just confirmed it." 

"You still tricked me," huffing, Reena tried to resist Pol's attempts at cuddling her. 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," putting on his best puppy dog eyes, Pol smiled as she finally leaned into him. 

"You never answered me." 

"Huh?" 

"How do you know about them?" 

"I wasn't convinced until Paris, when I went to Dani's room, it was kind of obvious I'd, erm, _interrupted_ him and someone. I noticed a Moto2 Tech3 hoodie on a chair, and given how secretive Ricky has been lately and how close the two of them have gotten the past few months it was just kind of obvious." 

"They're not as discreate as they think they are." 

"How did you find out?" 

"Remember in Sepang when they disappeared? I knew something was up then and I found out later that he'd met someone, a guy, so the second Sepang test when we decided to go to the beach, I told Dani so he could make excuses and spend time with his mystery man. And Ricky was also suddenly absent." 

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that." 

"And it just went on like that, whenever Dani was with his mystery man Ricky was also missing, but then in Qatar when I went to check on Dani, I knew Ricky was in the room next to him and the interconnecting door was still open on Dani's side.

"Then at Boot Camp one night, you were asleep and I snuck out for a smoke and I went past their room and heard them, and then in Jerez I walked in on them and scared them both to death and told them off for being careless."

"What did you walk in on them doing?"

"Eating each other's faces, in my office, with the door unlocked!" 

"They like living dangerously don't they, even for MotoGP riders!" 

"There's dangerous and then there's stupid," snuggling into Pol's side again, Reena closed her eyes as she traced her fingers over his torso. "They need to be more careful." 

"Do you think they'll go public?" 

"Eventually, but Dani's worried about contracts and stuff." 

"Honda won't get rid of him, the publicity would kill them!" 

"Not his, Ricky's." 

"Oh." 

"Dani knows he's safe, but it'd be easy for Herve to get rid of Ricky without raising too many eyebrows." 

"Its not Ricky's fault, the bikes a heap of shit!" 

"I know, Babe, I know," reaching out, Reena cupped his face and stoked his cheek, smiling as he leaned into her touch. "I don't like the idea of them doing that to Ricky, in fact I hate it, because I know it would kill Dani too if them going public hampered Ricky's career." 

"They really care about each other?" 

"They do, you can just see it when they're together, its so shit that they have to hide." 

"Do you feel like that about us?" 

"Huh?" Looking up at Pol, Reena was confused, never once having compared her and Pol's relationship to Dani and Ricky's, "what do you mean." 

"You said its shitty that Ricky and Dani have to hide, we can't exactly go public either, like Mari and Alex have." 

"Babe," shuffling so she was draped over him, Reena leaned in and kissed him. "Firstly its not the same, us going public would undoubtably raise some questions with regards to Carlota and to how I got this job." 

"Ree..." 

"...Shh," pressing a finger to his lips, Reena smiled, "but at the end of it we'd be left alone to live our life together, it would never be like that for Dani and Ricky." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Ree," running a hand down her back, Pol squeezed her tightly, wanting to feel as close to her as possible. "But I'd still hate for anyone to think you got your job because of me, or that you could lose your job because of me." 

"I don't care, Babe, as long as I don't lose you too I don't care if I never work again." 

"You're stuck with me Reena, you'll never lose me, except maybe at Barca games." 

"Idiot Espargaro," kiss, "but," another kiss, "I love you." 

"I love you too Reena," capturing her lips, Pol licked along her bottom lip, tongue exploring her mouth before moaning as Reena pulled away then began mouthing along his jaw and down his neck. "Reeeeena." Whimpering as she stopped, Pol soon found the frown kissed off his face. 

"Shh, this is just a preview, imagine what you're going to get when I get home next week," chuckling at the way Pol groaned, Reena slipped her hand back under his shirt again.

"Don't tease." 

"I'm not teasing, Babe, I'm promising," smirking as even more uninteligable noises fell from Pol, Reena pulled away from him. "But you have a race tomorrow, so bed time Babe." 

"Reeeena."


	62. Coming Out

"Stop pacing, Dani," walking over to his boyfriend, Ricky wrapped his arms around Dani's waist, pressing his lips against the older man's hair. "Its going to be okay, I promise Baby." 

"I hope so, 'Cky," leaning into Ricky, letting the younger man support him, Dani breathed him in, the smell of aftershave and petrol and rubber and just _Ricky_ filling his nose, comforting him and calming him. "I'm just so nervous." 

"It'll be fine, Baby, I promise, I'm here and Reena will be too, its all going to be okay," pulling Dani into a soft kiss, doing his best to reassure his boyfriend, Ricky squeezed him tightly. "Its going to be okay." 

* 

Rix: We've just landed, not too late to back out, gonna take at least half an hour for my gear to be cleared xx

Dinky: No, I need to tell him. See you soon xx

* 

"Please Reena, please, just a teeny tiny little clue?" Sitting in the passenger seat of his brother's car - Dani and Ricky having left the car and got a taxi when their flight landed, to save Reena trying to manage all her gear in a taxi - Eric pouted as Reena shook her head, the whole flight from Bolonga having consisted of Eric whining at her to tell him the name of Dani's lover. "For your favourite little brother, pleeeeease?" 

"Eric!" Making him jump, Reena gave him evil side glances as she continued to drive in the direction of Dani's home. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up! You will find out soon enough!" 

"Fine," crossing his arms across his chest, Eric continued pouting while Reena turned the radio up loud enough to drown out any future whining. 

*

"Hello," calling through from the garage once she'd parked the car, Reena made her way through to the house, Eric still pouting slightly as he trudged behind her. 

"Hi," hugging his best friend tightly, Dani kissed her on the cheek, silent conversation between the two friends with Reena trying to assure Dani everything would be fine as he moved to his brother. "Eric."

"Dani," hugging his brother, still having not cottoned on at all to why his brother was so nervous, Eric dumped his bags and took a seat on the sofa. "So, what's the big announcement?" 

"Well," perching on the chair arm, looking to Reena for reassurance, Dani took a deep breath, "you know I met someone?" 

"Yes, well I only know because Reena told me." 

"You told him?" Looking to Reena, who was now giving Eric evils, Dani felt hurt. 

"No, he guessed that you were seeing someone and I said yes, but I didn't give him any names, and it was only because I wanted to get him out of my living room." 

"Why?" 

"She had Pol between her legs..." 

"...Eric!" Turning bright red, Reena avoided Dani's gaze. "You were the one who just wandered into my house without knocking." 

"You two finally slept together?" 

"No we didn't." 

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing!" 

"Yeah well you kind of ruined the mood." 

"Anyway," interrupting the argument between Reena and Eric, Dani once again looked to Reena for reassurance, the younger simply squeezing his hand. "I met someone and I want you to meet them." 

"Okay," raising his eyebrows at his older brother, still oblivious to why it was such a big deal to Dani, Eric shrugged. 

Nodding, Dani let go of Reena's hand and walked to the door to the hallway where Ricky was waiting, leaning in he kissed the younger man. 

"Its gonna be okay Baby, I promise," whispering reassurances to Dani, Ricky smiled when Dani simply nodding and took his hand. 

"Eric," walking back into the living room holding Ricky's hand, Dani smiled nervously, "this is Ricky, my boyfriend." 

"Is this a joke?" Looking between Dani and Reena, expecting one of them to start laughing and declare the whole thing a hoax, Eric's jaw dropped when he saw the hurt look on his brother's face. 

"Eric!" 

"You can't tell me you approve of this?" Turning his attention to a now outraged Reena, Eric looked Ricky up and down. 

"What? Of course I do!" 

"Your best friend with his Jorge's minion?" 

"Excuse me?" Putting an arm around Dani, pulling the older man into his side, Ricky was torn between being hurt and offended. "I am nobody's minion, and I love your brother." 

"You expect me to believe that?" Ignoring the distraught look on Dani's face, Eric stomped past them and out into the garden. 

"I'm so sorry Baby," leading Dani to the sofa, Ricky wrapped him up in his arms as the older man broke down crying. "Shh, its okay Dani." 

"H-h-how can it be o-okay?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Its not your fault Ricky," voice soft, Reena sat on the sofa arm, her hand resting on Ricky's shoulder. "Leave Eric to me." 

"Reen..." 

"...Dani, this is not yours or Ricky's fault, you two clearly make each other happy, don't let him ruin it." Hugging them both, Reena smiled as she pushed up her sleeves, "I will go and sort huffy pants out."

*

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Slamming the front door behind her, Reena slapped Eric around the back of his head. 

"What's wrong with me?" 

"Yes you!" 

"Well excuse me for caring about my brother since you obviously don't, can't you see what's going on?" 

"What I've seen is Dani meet someone who makes him happy, and then spend the past few weeks getting himself more and more worked up over telling you!" Seething, Reena started pacing around the side of the pool, unable to stand still for fear she'd end up flattening Eric. "This was a huge thing for Dani, he's been so scared about telling you and now you give him this shit! He's in there now crying himself to sleep in Ricky's arms." 

"You honestly don't think there's something not quite right there?" 

"No I don't." 

"You don't think its a bit suspect that they've all been in the same paddock for years, but then suddenly after Lorenzo had a shit season last year, and Dani's operation this year, Ricky is interested in my brother?" 

"Look, I get that you have your own strange, patronising way of supporting people, but Dani is happy with Ricky, and it was Ricky who got him through the past few months, not me, not you, Ricky! And you just crapped all over his happiness!" 

"No I di..." 

"...Yes you did! And now you have two choices, you either go back in there and apologise to them both, or," taking her credit card out of her back pocket, Reena threw it at him, "fuck off and find a hotel to sleep in!" 

"What?" Staring at Reena, completely dumbfounded by her outburst, Eric opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. 

"You heard!" Storming off again, Reena slammed the door behind her as she re-entered the house.

*

Walking back into the living room, Reena's heart ached at the sight in front of her: Dani curled up in Ricky's arms, sobbing his heart out as Ricky tried to sooth him, the younger man also in tears, hating that he was the reason for the fallout between the brothers. Taking the blanket off the other sofa, she draped it over the couple and tucked them in, smiling softly as she carded her fingers through Dani's hair. "I'm sorry Dani." 

"S'not your fault Reena." 

"I never thought he'd be like that though," resting her other hand on Ricky's arm, Reena tried to reassure them both. "Everything will be okay in the end, if its not okay its not the end." 

"Rix." 

"Yes?" 

"Fuck off with your Lorenzo-esque bullshit!" 

"See? You're gonna be just fine Dinky," ruffling his hair, Reena got up and picked up the phone. "I'm gonna order pizza, you guys want anything?" 

*

"Right," gathering up the empty takeaway boxes and putting them in the bin, Ricky and Dani still curled up on the sofa, Reena spoke softly. "I'm going to bed, you okay Dinky?"

"Hmm, yeah," sighing calmly as Ricky tightened his grip on him, Dani curled up closer into his lover's arms.

"You," pointing at Ricky, "look after him."

"I will."

"Good, just remember this is about the two of you, if you make each other happy that's all that matters, never ever forget that."

"We won't," leaning up to briefly capture Ricky's lips, Dani reached out to take Reena's hand. "Thanks Reen." 

"Just remember why you're putting yourselves through this, its about the fact that you love each other, fuck everyone else's opinions." 

"Thank you Reena," taking Reena's other hand, Ricky pulled her in so she was hugging them both, each of them planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"I love you both, look after each other," standing up again, cheeky grin on her face, Reena grinned. "Do I need my ear plugs tonight?" 

"Fuck you Rix!" 

"No, fuck him, not me," dodging the incoming cushion, Reena disappeared to her room, shouting 'goodnight' on her way. 

"You okay Baby?" 

"Hmm," snuggling closer into Ricky's hold, Dani nipped along the younger man's collarbone. "I want to go to bed." 

"That sounds like a good idea," sliding his hands down into Dani's pockets, Ricky nipped his ear. "Taking you and your cute arse to bed." 

"Come on then," grinning into another kiss, Dani shifted so he was straddling Ricky's lap, arms going around his neck as the younger man stood up and set off towards the bedroom, suddenly stopping in his tracks. 

"Oh," seeing the younger Pedrosa stood in the doorway, Ricky tightened his grip on Dani. 

"We're going to bed, what do you want, Eric?"

"Can I talk to you both?" 

"Fine, whatever," shrugging and gesturing to the empty sofa, Dani turned to face his brother as Ricky sat down, him still sat on his boyfriend's lap. 

"I'm really sorry, can we try again?" 

"Ricky, this is my brother Eric, Eric, this is my boyfriend Ricky, and I love him very much." 

"Hi Ricky, now if you ever hurt my brother..." 

"...Oh God!"

 


	63. Re-United

Ree: Just landed Babe, waiting for my stuff to be cleared xxx

Pol: Okay Sweetheart, we're in short term parking, see you soon xxx 

Ree: We? xxx

Pol: She's missed you too xxx _image001_  

Ree: Aww, see you both soon xxx

* 

"Hey," opening the boot of Pol's car, Reena grinned as Eina excitedly clambered into the back seat and up onto the parcel shelf to greet her. 

"Hi Sweetheart," getting out of the car, Pol went to help Reena pack her things into the boot and back seats. Looking around checking nobody was watching, Pol leaned in and kissed her, soft and gentle and all too brief. "I missed you, Ree." 

"I missed you too, Babe," chuckling as Eina grumbled, Reena leaned across the seats to fuss her. "And I missed you too, little lady...Stop laughing at me Espargaro."

"I just love how cute you are with her," putting his arms around Reena's waist, Pol pressed his lips to her forehead. 

"Well just look at that face, she's a cutie pie all by herself. Now come on," shrugging free of his grip, Reena slapped his arse as she walked around to the passenger door. "Take me home." 

"Yes Miss." 

*

"Ooh," walking through her front door, Reena smiled as she was hit with the smell of homecooking. "Something smells nice, Babe." 

"Chicken and vegetable pasta bake, nothing flashy I just thought you'd be hungry." 

"Thank you, I'm starving." 

"And there's a big piece of chocolate cheesecake in the fridge for you." 

"Oh my God have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

"Hmm, maybe once or twice," wrapping his arms around her, Pol smiled as she leaned into him. "Feel free to tell me again though." 

"Pol Espargaro...I...love...you...very...much," words spoken in between kisses, Reena smiled as Pol walked them over to the dinning table, leaving her to sit down while he dished up. 

"Love you too, Irina Rykschekovich," leaning in Pol pecked another kiss to her lips as he served their (very) late dinner. 

"Mmm, Babe this is amazing," digging into her food, not bothering to pretend to be ladylike in front of Pol, Reena chuckled as Eina wandered back into the kitchen dinner and put on her best begging eyes. "No, Missy your food is down there, plus your Papa will tell me off if I give you pasta bake and garlic bread."

"Eina," pointing to the dog bowls in the corner, Pol chuckled as Eina sloped off and ate her own food. "Good girl," turning back to Reena, who had already eaten most of her dinner, not joking about being hungry, Pol asked nervously, "so how did things go in Geneva?" 

"Erm," sighing, Reena tried to figure out the best way to explain it, "not very well." 

"I kind of got that impression from your messages." 

"The good thing is that Eric doesn't seem to care that Dani is bi..." 

"But?"

"But, he seems to think that Ricky is acting as Jorge's minion."

"What!?" Dropping his fork, the clatter making Eina jump and go running to Reena, Pol stared at his girlfriend as he tried to process what she had said. "He thinks what!?" 

"I know, poor Dani was heartbroken, Ricky was just in shock, sat there trying to calm Dani," taking a sip of her wine, and feeding Eina a garlic bread crust, Reena continued, "I don't think I've ever seen Dani look so hurt." 

"At least he had you and Ricky." 

"He shouldn't have needed us though, at least Eric came back eventually, I think they've made up, they were kind of getting back to normal by the time I left." 

"Do you think they'll be okay?" 

"Probably, Eric's just a bit of a hothead at times..." 

"...A bit?" 

"At the time you deserved it, you made me cry." 

"I know, and I'm sorry, I will always regret that, Sweetheart," reaching across the table, Pol took Reena's hand, squeezing her tightly. "But Eric does have a very short temper." 

"I know, Babe," Reena pressed her lips to the back of Pol's hand, "and yes he does and Dani really didn't deserve it, but hopefully they'll be fine," standing up, Reena stacked up their plates and took them to the kitchen area, Pol following close behind. As she loaded up the dishwasher, Pol took their desserts out of the fridge, Reena's giant piece of chocolate cheesecake and a pot of cream, and his much healthier fruit salad and yogurt. 

Eyes lighting up when she saw her dessert, Reena laughed, "that's massive! I want to say I can't eat all that in one go, but we both know I'm lying!" 

"Mama says its all for you, I had my bit the other day." 

"Your Mama made this?" 

"Yeah, her and Mari were going into the city the on Wednesday and they came around and brought this with them." 

"Oh God I am gonna get so fat! We may need to break up for the sake of my waistline." 

"No you won't, I'll just have to make sure you get all sweaty to burn it off," filthy grin on his face, Pol picked up their desserts and went through to the lounge, both his girls close behind him. 

"Save those thoughts for tomorrow, when I'll actually have some energy."

"Tease." 

"I'm not teasing Babe," curling up next to Pol on the sofa, Reena took a piece of fruit from his bowl and fed it to him, groaning when he licked her fingers. "I'm promising." 

"Reeeeena..."

*

"I've missed this, Sweetheart," pulling Reena into his arms as she joined him in bed, claiming her lips as she cupped his face, Eventually pulling away, Pol grinned as she got comfy and laid her head on his chest. "I missed having you in my arms."  

"I was only gone five days, Pol, you make it sound like I've been gone for weeks," chuckling, Reena traced her fingers over his stomach. "But I've missed curling up in your arms." 

"It feels like you were gone ages, Ree," murmering against her forehead, Pol's smile grew wider as Eina jumped up on the bed and laid against him, both him and Reena reaching out and fussing the pup. 

"Believe me Babe, between sorting out the Pedrosas and filming with Bradley it felt like an eternity," briefly lacing their fingers together, Reena laughed as Eina grumbled at them having stopped stroking her. 

"At least you're home now." 

"I know," yawning, Reena went back to tracing the taut muscles of Pol's stomach. "What do you have to do tomorrow?" 

"I've got an interview to do tomorrow, I think that's it, I'll be back about lunchtime." 

"Then you're all mine for the rest of the weekend?" 

"Then I'm all yours, Princessa," fingers teasing at the hem of Reena's sleep shorts, Pol found his hand weakly batted away. "Go to sleep, Ree." 

"I am Babe, I always sleep better in your arms," and with that Reena was soon drifting off to sleep, calm and content in her lover's arms. 

* 

Next Day 

*

Waking up sometime mid morning, Reena pouted as she rolled over and discovered that Pol was gone, quickly remembering he had an interview to do. 

Finding Eina in Pol's place, Reena snuggled up to the husky pup, knowing she should get up but feeling far too comfortable to think about getting out of bed.  

Noticing a piece of paper on the bedside table, Reena put her glasses on and read it. 

* * *

  _Morning Princessa. Eina has been fed and walked but she might want taking out again. I should be back about 1.30. Love you xXx_

* * *

"Come on then Missy, lets go for a walk," dragging herself out of bed, Reena quickly got dressed in her cycling gear. Grabbing a bottle of water and piece of fruit on her way to get her battered old mountain bike out of the garage, finding Pol's all singing all dancing pushbike next to her's and a shiny new bike with a ribbon on it next to Pol's. Looking closer at the third bike Reena grinned when she saw it had her name painted on the cross bar, with a rose and thorn motif similar to one of her tattoos worked into the letters. 

Grinning from ear to ear at the gesture, Reena wheeled her old bike out of the garage, tying Eina's lead to the handlebars, amd set off down the street with Eina running happily alongside her. 

* 

Pol: Hey Sweetheart. What are my girls up to? This interview is boring :( xxx

Ree: Aww didums! Stop complaining, you get paid enough :P 

Ree: And we've been for a run, Eina is asleep, and I've just got out the shower xxx

Pol: Reeena! 

Ree: What? I didn't even tell you that I'm sat naked doing my hair and make up....

Pol: Fuck! 

Ree: Later Babe. First I want your mouth around these...xxx  _image001_

Pol: Jesus Christ Reena!!

Ree: Yes?

Pol: I'm in public!! 

Ree: And? I'm bored, I want you to come and play with me xxx 

Pol: Stop it!! This is painful! 

Ree: Come home and let me make you all better then xxx 

Ree: xxx _image002_

Pol: Reena!! 

Pol: I'm turning my phone off now before you kill me, see you in bit xxx

Ree: Okay, see you soon my Polyccio, I'll be waiting for you xxx _image003_

Pol: If I crash driving home its your fault! 

* 

Barrelling in through the front door, shouting at Eina to stay on her bed, having driven back to Reena's like a mad man, Pol dashed up the stairs as quickly as his painfully tight jeans would allow, bursting into the bedroom and finding Reena waiting for him. 

"Hey Baby," beckoning him over to the bed with her finger, Reena chuckled at the groans coming from Pol as he took in the sight of her. Standing from where she had been kneeling on the edge of the bed, Reena grabbed Pol by the collar of his polo shirt and mashed their mouths together, hungry and rough, before she threw him on the bed, climbing onto his lap and settling on his thighs. Gesturing to her outfit - the promised lacy green and yellow bra and pantie set, with matching stockings, and an almost see-through vest top split up the front with a button just below her breasts - Reena grinned evily, "like what you see?" 

Eyes travelling up and down Reena's body, taking in every inch of appearence - the way the fabric matched his colours exactly, and how she had done her hair and make up in a way she knew he loved - Pol reached to grip her hips, and pulled her against him, showing her how much he liked what he saw. 

"I know I said I would wear the white dress you got me, but I thought you might like these instead?" 

"Mmmmm..." hands running along her thighs making her shiver, Pol whimpered at the loss of contact when she stood up. "Ree?" 

"You're wearing too much clothing, strip." 

"Fuck, I love it when you get all bossy." 

"Less talking, more stripping," eyes burning in to Pol's skin, watching every move he made, Reena hummed her approval when Pol was down to his very tented boxers. Dragging a nail down his front, Reena grinned at the way he whimpered as she ran her fingers over his rock hard cock. "I love this body, this beautiful body of your's." 

"Reena..." Eyes like saucers as Reena sunk to her knees, their eyes locked, Pol gasped as she mouthed along his cock, the thin cotton of his boxers the only thing seperating them. "Oh God...Ree...Fuck, wait Reena, stop..." using every ounce of self control he possessed, Pol cupped Reena's cheek, his voice breathy and strained as he took in the confused look on his girlfriend's face. "Fuck, Princessa, get up," helping Reena to her feet, doing his best to ignore his aching cock, Pol pulled her into his arms. "God you're gorgeous," pressing their mouths together, softer than before, Pol ran his fingers through Reena's hair and down her back, swollowing the noises that fell from her. "I want to make love to you." 

"Pol..." 

 


	64. And It Feels Like The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really nervous about this one, hope its okay! So enjoy? And let me know what you think because the attention whore in me needs to know! ♥

"I want to make love to you." 

"Pol..." leaning into his touch, eyes as wide a saucers as she stared up at him, Reena claimed his lips again, beginning soft and gentle and building until they were both pulling away breathless. 

"I did read that right didn't I? That's where this was going?" Pol asked, slightly nervous as Reena shook her head and started laughing. 

"Polyccio Espargaro Villa, you're an idiot, but I love you," wrapping her arms around his neck, Reena leaned in and kissed him again. "And in answer to your question, yes that's where this was going." 

"I love you too, Reena." 

"Show me how much..." grinning as Pol slid his hands down to her arse, fingers running over the lacy material of her panties, Reena groaned when he squeezed her and pulled her close to him, letting her feel his painfully hard cock. 

Slipping his hands under her little see-through cami, Pol pulled it up over her head and chucked it aside. Laying Reena down on the bed and climbing between her thighs, Pol leaned in and kissed her again, slow and soft, no need to rush, taking the time to explore the other's body. 

When they eventually separated, Pol sat back on his heels, fingers dancing along the small bit of exposed skin of Reena's thighs, smirking at the way she flinched and twitched, him feeling so close yet so far, the gasps and soft moans falling from her only serving to make his cock ache even more. 

"Ah...oh...Pol...oh fuck..." hands flying to Pol's hair, Reena cried out as he nibbled along her thigh, following his hands as he pulled one of her stockings down and disposed of it in the same direction as her vest. 

"Shh Princessa," starting at her knee, Pol kissed back up her thigh at a torturously slow rate, knowing she was both dreading and desparate for him to do the same to her other thigh. Reaching the lace of her panties, he mouthed over them, drawing even more needy wails and cries from Reena, before removing her other stocking and teasing her all over again. 

Once he'd removed her stockings, Pol moved his attention to the lacy bra and panties, eyes darkening as they scaned the thin material that matched his colours perfectly. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Fuck yes..." leaning down Pol began his assault on Reena's neck, leaving a trail of sharp nips down to her pulse point, alternating between kissing and nipping that point. "Reena..." groaning as she returned the favour, nipping at his neck and soothing with her tongue, her tongue stud catching him and making him shiver. 

Pinning her wrists in one hand, Pol ran the other over her bra, grinning at the way she moaned and arched up into his touch. Rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple, playing with her nipple bar, Pol claimed her lips again, swollowing the soft moans and cries that fell from her as his touches got rougher and he felt her nails scratching at the hand holding her down. 

"Fuck," crying out, feeling bereft as Pol stopped his ministrations, Reena tried to roll her hips against him, making her desires clear, but his superior strength making it difficult for her to move at all. "Pol..." 

"Problem Princessa?" Smirking at the needy whines, Pol moved to her other breast, letting Reena's desperate noises fill the room as he tugged roughly on her nipple. 

"Please," body trembling under Pol's touches, Reena managed to free her one of her wrists from his grip, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling sharply to re-connect their mouths.  

Pulling away, dragging her lip through his teeth, Pol freed her other wrist, both his hands teasing her nipples, "now Princessa, what was it you said you wanted, when you were sending me those pictures?" 

"Please Pol." 

"While I was sat there trying to answer questions, and you were being very naughty," freeing her breasts, not bothering with undoing her bra just yanking the material down, Pol chuckled at the moan that fell from her, going back to teasing her hardened nubs with featherlight touches that drove her crazy. "Oh yes that was it, you wanted my mouth around these." 

"Pleeeeease," back arching up off the matress as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, Reena tugged his hair, letting him know what felt good as his teeth and tongue lavished attention on her already swollen and sensitive nipple. 

Pulling her nipple through his teeth, Pol grinned as she shivered when the aircon hit her wet skin, flicking her nipple with his finger, taking in the way she cried out as the pleasure and pain all muddled together in her brain, doing it a few more times just to see her reaction: her back flying up, shouting at the ceiling and tightening her legs around his hips. 

"I never realised you have a pain kink, Princessa?" 

"I...d-don't..." Reena stuttered as Pol did it again.

"Really?" Moving his hand as though he was going to do it again, Pol raised his eyebrows at the way she gasped and shivered in anticipation. 

"Real-leeeeey," crying out as he instead leaned down and bit her, Reena tried to explain, her voice breathy and ragged as Pol continued to play with her nipple. "Not a pain...k-kink, just a...fuck...a h-having my...tits p-played...with r-r-r-rea...r-real...fuck...really...t-turns me on kink..." 

"I see," evil smirk crossing his face, Pol turned his attention to her other breast which he had so far neglected. "So, the best way to get you out of you panties is to do this?" 

"Yesss!" Pushing her head back into the pillow, Reena cried out as Pol repeated the same process, losing track of time as he alternated between kissing and nibbling and flicking and biting her until she was a writhing, sweaty mess, her voice wrecked. "Pol..." 

Slipping an arm around her, Pol finally undid her bra and it joined the pile of her clothes, trailing his fingers down her spine he hooked them into her panties and removed them too, before getting out of his boxers. Leaning in he claimed her lips again, their naked bodies pressed together, gently rocking against each other, growing more and more desperate until she was wrapping her legs around him trying to pull him closer. 

Breaking apart Pol whispered to her, "are you sure Princessa?" 

"Yes, I need to feel you, now." 

Re-capturing her lips, Pol lined himself up, slowly pushing inside her, nothing seperating them, just skin on skin. Groaning as he felt Reena clench around him, trying to pull him in deeper, Pol pulled out, slowly and gently thrusting into her. 

"I won't break Babe," whispering as she wrapped her legs around his hips, Reena dug her fingers into his back, needing him deeper, harder and just more. 

"I know, Sweetheart," capturing Reena's lips again, Pol thrust deeper into her as he swollowed the moans falling from her, mouthing down her neck and sucking a bruise to her collarbone, drawing more needy sounds from her. 

Picking up their pace, Pol slipped his hand between them, his fingers finding her clit and making her tremble as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, "just let go, Sweetheart." 

Digging her nails into Pol's back, Reena pulled him closer until he burried his face in her neck, nipping her neck.

Breath hitching, Reena's eyes rolled back as she shuddered over the edge, clenching around him pulling him over with her, both of them screaming the other's name. 

Laying there in each other's arms, coming back down to earth, Pol and Reena exchanged soft kisses, losing track of time, the entire world melting away leaving just the two of them completely wrapped up in each other. 

Whimpering as Pol eventually pulled out, as much from the lack of contact as anything else, Reena quickly found herself rolled onto her side as Pol's arms went around her and pulled her back against him chest. 

"Are you okay, Ree?" Whispering to her, feeling her shiver slightly, Pol wrapped the blanket around them both, arms snaking around her waist and keeping her as close as possible.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, Babe," Reena sighed happily as she relaxed back against him, wondering why she had ever been so scared of letting Pol touch her, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. 

"Yes you definitely are." 

"You're an idiot, Espargaro, but I love you." 

"I love you too, Rykschenkovich," chuckling as the door suddenly opened and Eina wandered in, Pol squeezed Reena tightly. 

"And we both love you too, Little Lady Eina," putting an arm around Eina as she laid down against her, Reena smiled like a cat that got the cream, happier and more content than she had ever been before.

 

 

 


	65. Making Plans This Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the last few chapters, I will reply to them later :)   
> Enjoy!

"Ricky?" Calling out through the hallway of Ricky's Barcelona home, using his own key for the first time, Dani frowned when the younger man was nowhere to be found. "Babe?..." hearing giggling coming from the bedroom, Dani wandered further through the apartment, "Ricard Cardus, what are you up to?" 

When his question was simply met with more giggling, Dani progressed to the bedroom, still with no sign of his lover. Reaching the bed, he found a piece of paper folded over with his name on the front. 

* * *

_Get naked Baby and follow the path._

_I'm waiting for you xxx_

* * *

Noticing the trail of rose petals leading to the en-suite, Dani shook his head and smiled as he dumped the pile of brochures on the bed and quickly shed his clothes in a pile on the floor, almost running across the room to the bathroom door. 

"Ricky?" Opening the door he finally found Ricky, perched on the edge of the bath wearing nothing but a dirty grin, eyes raking over him as he entered the room. 

"Well," practically purring as he walked over to the older man, Ricky wrapped his arms around Dani, hands running up and down his spine, making him shiver, "aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" 

Blushing under Ricky's gaze, such compliments from the younger man usually having that effect on him, Dani leaned up and pressed their mouths together. Moaning into Ricky's mouth as their cocks rubbed against each other, gaining more and more interest, Dani tightened his arms around his boyfriend's neck, deepening the kiss as his tongue forced into the younger man's mouth. 

Pulling away, trying to get his breath back, Dani's smile grew wider as Ricky handed him a glass of bubbly with a couple of strawberries in it. 

"Wow, what have I done to deserve all this, my love?" 

"Nothing," hand sliding down Dani's back, coming to rest on his arse and giving him a firm squeeze. "Do I need a reason to spoil you, Baby?"

"I suppose you don't, thank you," leaning in to kiss Ricky again, Dani's free hand mirrored his boyfriend's as it came to rest on his arse. "Love you 'Cky." 

"I love you too, Baby," leading Dani towards the huge corner bath, his only real extravagent purchase for his new place, Ricky turned the jets on and took Dani's hand as he climbed into the bath, shamelessly admiring the view of Dani's arse before he disappeared under the bubbles. 

Following the older man into the water, Ricky grinned as Dani curled into his side as soon as he sat down, both with an arm around the other as they laid there and relaxed in the hot water. 

* 

"Afternoon Gorgeous," sneaking up behind Reena in the kitchen, coming home to the smell of fresh home cooking most days was something he had recently come to love, Eina standing by ready to hoover up any spillages, Pol beamed as he wrapped his arms around Reena's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Something smells nice." 

"Thank you, its Great Grandma Rykschencovich's special Ukranian chicken, well kind of, I had to change a few things to make it racer diet friendly," turning her head, Reena briefly captured his lips, pulling away and turning back to the pan before the food began to burn. "Hey you...here, try this," handing Pol a spoon of the sauce she was busy concocting, Reena grinned at the response from her boyfriend. 

"Wow, this is amazing, Ree...ow!" Feeling his hand slapped away as he tried to steal another spoonful of sauce from the pan, Pol pouted as Reena took the spoon from him. 

"Put that pet lip away Espargaro, or someone will bite it." 

"Ooh promises, promises," dodging the elbow aimed at his side, Pol continued to stand with his arms around Reena, watching over her shoulder as she poured the sauce into a casserole dish filled with chicken, lean smoked meats and various veggies, and added the last few ingrediants to the dish, only moving when she picked up the dish to place it in the oven. 

Finally turning around, Reena put her arms around Pol's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their mouths together, groaning as he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen worktop. 

Moaning against Reena's mouth as a hand began stroking him through his jeans, Pol snapped his fingers and pointed to the door, directing Eina out of the room, the pup disappearing to her bed in the lounge. "You know, this worktop is the perfect height?"

*

Leaning into the feel of Ricky's fingers playing with his hair, their bubbly and starwberries long since consumed and them now laid in the water in each other's arms, Dani sighed happily. 

"You okay there?" Breaking the silence, no idea how long they'd actually been laid there, Ricky's lips brushed against Dani's temple, the smaller man tightening his grip on his waist. 

"Mmm," Dani turned to claim the younger man's lips, his jaw aching and his lips still swollen from their long lazy kissing session earlier, but not wanting to be without Ricky's lips for another second. "Happy sigh." 

"Happy sigh? So, happy Dani?" Pulling Dani onto his lap, watching the goosebumps form on the older man's torso, Ricky smiled, sometimes still struggling to believe that the gorgeous man currently stradling his thighs really was _his_ man. 

"Very happy Dani," reaching out Dani traced his wet fingers over Ricky's cheeks, heart bursting and cock twitching at the way his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch. "Happy Ricky?"

"Hmm, what with my very beautiful lover in my lap? Yes I think a very happy Ricky," leaning up to kiss Dani, Ricky suddenly pulled away and shook his head like a wet dog, Dani having scooped up a handful of bubbles and dumped them on the top of Ricky's hair. "Pedrosa!" 

"Yeeeees?" Putting on his best innocent eyes, huge chocolate orbs staring down at Ricky, Dani struggled to keep a straight face as a trail of bubbles ran down the side of the younger man's face. 

Taking Dani's hands and trying to overpower him so he could get his own back, Ricky gave up as Dani dissolved into fits of giggles, the sound a truly relaxed and happy Dani Pedrosa that very few ever saw. Instead Ricky pulled him so he toppled over, catching him in his arms, just staring into the older man's eyes for a moment before whispering, "Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine." 

"All your's, Ricky, all your's all the time," leaning in Dani claimed Ricky's lips, possessive and hungry as he began rocking his hips against Ricky. "And believe me...I'm...the...lucky...one...in...this...relationship," words spoken in between kissing and nipping at Ricky's lips, Dani pressed a finger to Ricky's mouth when he tried to protest. 

"We have each other, we're both lucky, Baby," one arm going around Dani's neck, pulling him in and claiming his lips again, Ricky slipped the other between their bodies, taking Dani in his hand and grinning at the way he moaned and bucked his hips. 

Pulling away gasping, Dani's eyes were almost black with lust as he looked down at Ricky, watching his hand moving along his length, "bedroom?" 

"No time..." throwing Dani over the side of the bath, Ricky spread his cheeks, watching as warm water trickled down the older man's cleft, making him twitch and shiver. "God you're gorgeous, Baby." 

"Please Ri..ckyyyyyy!" Crying out as Ricky licked a wet stripe down his crack, Dani tried to calm himself, already feeling like he was going to burst despite Ricky having barely touched him yet. 

"Shh, Baby, be patient," blanketing the smaller man, Ricky reached over to recover the bottle of lube from the cupboard, kissing and nipping a trail along Dani's back as he did so. 

Shivering as he heard the snap of the bottle lid, Dani whimpered as he felt cold lube poured over his hole, partly in shock at the cold and partly his brain whirring with all the things Ricky could, and would, do to him. 

"Ricky..."

* 

Groaning and dropping his head onto Reena's shoulder as she suddenly removed her hand, Pol looked up at her confused as he heard a ticking noise and saw she had the oven timer in her hand. 

"25 minutes," placing the timer back down on the side, Reena wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer, wicked glint in her eyes, "that's how long you have until the chicken needs taking out." Grinning as Pol moaned, his eyes widening, Reena whispered, "25 minutes to do whatever you want to me, right here on the counter top." 

Pressing their mouths together, tongue instantly forcing its way into Pol's mouth, Reena un-buttoned his shirt, her long nails scraping over sensitive skin as she tweaked his nipples. 

"Fuck," panting, his tight jeans feeling more like steel against his now rock hard cock, Pol gripped Reena's thighs, making her tremble as he stroked along her pale skin, until he reached the top of her thighs, and discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. 

"Please, Pol," gasping as Pol's cold fingers delved into her folds, Reena dug her heels into his back. "Oh...oh fuck!" Moaning as Pol pushed two fingers inside of her, quickly finding the spot that made her swear and shake and scream, Reena tried to rock her hips against him, nails clawing at him as her body began to quake more and more. "There...oh God!...Yes...there Pol...fuck..." screaming as Pol's thumb began to torment her clit, his free hand pushing up her top and exposing her breasts, grabbing roughly at her hardened nipple, Reena cried out when he suddenly stopped, whimpering when he ripped his fingers from her. "Pol...?" 

"Mm?" Locking eyes with her, Pol licked his fingers clean, making Reena moan even louder. 

"Tease," voice breathy and desperate, Reena looked up at him, begging him with her eyes. 

"Well I was thinking, Princessa, that there was a way," pulling down his jeans and boxers, his aching cock springing free, Pol lined himself up, "that we can both enjoy this even more." 

Both of them swearing as Pol pushed inside her, Pol leaned in to capture her lips, a brief tender moment before he picked up a rapid pace, pushing Reena quickly towards the edge. Watching as she hurtled towards the edge, scrambling helplessly for grip on the smooth worktop, Pol grabbed her breasts again, tugging on her nipples, wincing slightly as she dug her nails into his arms. 

Feeling her orgasm building, Reena pressed her heels harder into Pol's back, trying to force him deeper and harder. 

Eyes flicking to the timer, realising how much time he had left, Pol smirked as he slowed his movements, hips barely moving and his hands gentle as Reena whined, desperate for release but feeling her climax ebbing away instead. 

"Not so fast Princessa," hands moving to Reena's thighs, making her shiver, Pol leaned in to kiss her again. "According to your timer, I have a few minutes left, and I want to make the most of them."   

*

"You okay, Babe?" Putting an arm around Ricky's waist, Dani helped the younger man as he limped from the en-suite to the bedroom. 

"Yeah, I think so," leaning on Dani as they made their way to the bed, Ricky winced at the pressure on his ribs every time he leaned his weight onto the smaller man. "Are you?" 

"I'm fine, 'Cky, I landed on you," chuckling at the evil side glance from his boyfriend, Dani helped him onto the bed, laying Ricky down and stacking the spare cushions under his foot. "I'll go get some ice." 

While Dani disappeared to make up an ice pack, Ricky stared at his swollen ankle, his plan to throw Dani over the side of the bath and fuck him senseless having gone disasterously wrong when he slipped, over-extending his ankle as he fell back into the water, thwacking his ribs against the ledge of the bath. Praying that there was no serious damage done, not looking exactly thrilled by the prospect of having to go to the hospital and try to explain his injuries to a doctor, Ricky barely registered Dani re-entering the room. 

"Sorry," cringing at the way Ricky winced when he put the ice pack on his ankle, Dani squeezed his hand, "how you feeling, Babes?" 

"Sore, and cold," smiling, not quite reaching his eyes, as Dani found a clean pair of shorts for him and dressed him, before tucking him under a blanet, Ricky leaned into the older man's touch as he traced his cheek. "Thank you, Baby." 

"Sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" 

"No, I'll be fine."

"You sure? I could get Reena to pick you up and take you there?" Examining the bruises currently forming on Ricky's chest, Dani grew more and more concerned. 

"No its fine, I'll be okay, besides, she's with Pol," taking Dani's hand, trying to reassure him, Ricky pulled him into a soft kiss. "I promise I'll be alright." 

"Okay, 'Cky," kissing the back of Ricky's hand, Dani smiled, remembering all the times it had been the other way around, Ricky looking after him. "Need anything?" 

"Just you, just my Dani," smiling wide as Dani got under the covers with him, the ice pack already helping his ankle, Ricky began to relax a bit as Dani snuggled against his non-injured side, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. Stretching his arm out across the bed, Ricky looked up when his hand landed on the pile of brochures Dani had left there earlier, "oh, what do we have here?"

"Well," carefully leaning over the younger man, Dani pulled the pile closer so Ricky could see them properly, smiling nervously at his boyfriend, "if you had no plans for summer break, I was hoping you'd let me take you on holiday?"

Looking at the big brown innocent eyes staring up a him, Ricky melted completely, "of course, I would love to go on holiday with you, Baby...ow!" Jumping as he leaned over to kiss Dani, catching the bruises on his ribs against Dani's taut body, Ricky grinned as his boyfriend carefully leaned in, avoiding his bruises as he pressed their mouths together. "I mean I was meant to be going away with Aleix and Laura and everyone else, but I suppose I can go with you instead," chuckling at Dani's pout, Ricky smacked another kiss on his lips, "Where are we going, Baby?" 

"Where do you want to go, my love?" Picking up a couple of the high-end travel brochures, all full of beautiful far off paradise-esque destinations, Dani passed one to Ricky and took another one for himself, "there's the Maldives, the Caribbean, Goa, Hawaii, Thailand, Bali, Bora-Bora? Wherever you want 'Cky, that's where we'll go." 

"As long as its somewhere quiet with lots of sunshine, crystal clear waters, a lockable room with a big bed, and most importantly: you, I don't care where we go, Baby." 

"I think that can be arranged, Ricky," snaking an arm around Ricky's waist, Dani nibbled his shoulder, "two weeks somewhere quiet and exotic, with a nice big bed in which we can fuck each other senseless." 

"Daaaaannniiii." 

"What?" Hand slipping into Ricky's shorts, fingers running along his rapidly hardening cock, "are you telling me you weren't thinking about that?" 

"Actually I was thinking about how much my ankle is hurting after the last time I tried to fuck you senseless," slapping away Dani's hand, Ricky whimpered as he caught the bruises of his ribs, making Dani feel guilty. "You and that cute arse of your's, all your fault." 

"I did suggest the bed but you insisted on the jacuzzi," prodding Ricky on his un-bruised side, Dani wiggled his eyebrows, "we just need some more practise before we go on holiday." 

"God you'll kill me one of these days, Pedrosa!" 

"Okay," opening up his brochure to the map page, Dani turned to Ricky, "where would like me to kill you, with my cute arse, in a jacuzzi?" 

Closing his eyes and waving his hand around, Ricky landed his finger on a group of islands in the Pacific Ocean, "there." 

"That is," pulling the page closer so he could read it properly, Dani burst out laughing, "the Disappointment Islands, French Polynesia." 

"Okay, maybe not there." 

"How about somewhere in French Polynesia that doesn't begin with disappointment?" 

"Where is there?" Looking closely at the list of French Polynesia destinations, Ricky picked out the only one he'd seen pictures of before, "what about Bora-Bora?" 

"If you want to go to Bora-Bora, then to Bora-Bora we will go, my Ricky," leaning in to claim Ricky's lips, Dani let his hand wander again, Ricky whimpering and whining as his hand got lower and lower down his stomach. "We can have a look online later and book it." 

"Really?" 

"Of course, 'Cky." 

"Our first holiday together," smiling wide, Ricky pulled Dani into his arms, managing to ignore the pain in his ribs. 

"Our first holiday together, just us, two weeks in paradise," moving to settle on Ricky's stomach, careful of his bruises, Dani locked eyes with the younger man as he reached behind him to stroke Ricky through his shorts. "Two weeks of doing things like this to you, two weeks where nobody knows us, two weeks with no interruptions."

"Baby, please..." 

*

Laid there on the kitchen worktop panting slowly coming back down to earth, Pol having collapsed on top of her with his head burried in her neck, Reena jumped when the oven timer went off. 

"Pol...Pol..." 

"Mmm?" Not really moving, just humming against Reena's neck, Pol reached out to silence the buzzing timer. 

"Turn the oven off," voice still gaspy and raw, Reena made absolutely no effort to move, or to move Pol off of her, "if it burns you'll have to cook something else." 

"Okay, okay," standing again, Pol gently pulled out, Reena whimpering as he did so, and turned off the oven. 

"You can leave it in the oven, just open the door," slowly sitting up, her back and neck sore and aching from the way she'd been leaning back against the counter top and wall, Reena pulled Pol back into her arms, aching and sensitive but not wanting to be without him. 

"That was a hell of a thing to come home to, Princessa," planting another kiss on Reena's lips, Pol blushed as he realised what he'd said. 

"Really? We'll have to do that more often then," grinning into another kiss, Reena didn't miss the way he'd blushed when he'd called her place 'home', him and Eina having become quite comfortable there. 

"Jeez, Reena," his cock already gaining interest again, Pol counted to ten in his head, trying to calm himself, "which bit, the coming home to traditional food, or the having my way with you on the kitchen counter top?" 

"Both," sliding down off the countertop and stepping closer to Pol, Reena fastened his jeans again, despite his protests, filthy grin on her face. "Although, there's always the kitchen table if you fancy something different?" 

"Asdttgfhdk," not even managing to form words, Pol just stared at Reena as she shrugged casually as though she was debating something mundane like what film to watch. "Reeeeena!" 

"Ahhh! Put me down you idiot!" Screaming and giggling as Pol picked her up and carried her to the nearest chair. 

"Reena, Sweetheart," stroking her legs, not an overly sexual gesture, just wanting to touch her, Pol wrapped the other hand around her waist. "I actually had something to ask you, before all the coming home to find you cooking without wearing panties, and sex to oven timers." 

"Oh?" Leaning into Pol's side, fingers tracing over his chest. "Sounds interesting." 

"Well, Aleix and Laura are hiring a boat the first week of summer break, and invited us all to join them for a couple of days before we go to Suzuka, if you want to come with us?" 

"Oh, erm," staring up at Pol, cringing when his face dropped, Reena stumbled over her words. "I, erm..." 

"...You don't want to?" Looking like a lost puppy, Pol tried to brush it off, "nevermind, it doesn't matter, forget I mentioned it." 

"No, Babe, its not like that," reaching out to cup his cheek, Reena tried to find the right words. "Its just...who else is going?" 

"I'm not sure, Ricky, Ferran and his girlfriend, probably Albert and his wife, maybe Mari and Alex, a few others, I don't know, why?" Not realising what the problem was, Pol watched as Reena pulled her shirt tight around herself, and the penny finally dropped, "oh." 

"Sorry, Babe, I just can't." 

'You know nobody will care, Ree?" Pushing the hair out of her face, Pol pressed his lips to her forehead, Reena's confidence with regards to her body having increased massively around Pol, but being limited to only around Pol. "All they care about is that you make me happy, Sweetheart, nobody will care about your scars." 

"I will," tears in her eyes, knowing Pol was right and that the others wouldn't care, Reena still couldn't bring herself to say yes. "Sorry, Pol, I love you, but I can't." 

"Shh, Sweetheart, its okay," wiping away the tears tracking down Reena's cheek, Pol held her tighter, heart aching at the sight of her upset. "Sorry, I never thought." 

"Its okay, Babe, if it was just Aleix and Laura, and Alex and Mari I'd probably be okay, but...but..." breaking down crying, whispering apologies over and over again, Reena clung to Pol when he carried her to the lounge and wrapped her up in a blanket on the sofa. 

"Shh, Reena its okay," smiling as Eina jumped up on the big corner sofa with them, laying her head on Reena's legs and making Reena feel slightly better, Pol kissed her hair. "We can go somewhere else instead, just us?" 

"No," regretting how quickly she answered, Reena looked up and stroked Pol's cheek, "not no I don't want to go on holiday with you, I just mean you should still go with Aleix and Laura and everyone, don't miss out because of me." 

"Ree, I want to go away with you, if you're not going to be comfortable going away with everyone on the boat, then I don't want to go." 

"Pol, we can go always go somewhere after Suzuka, or in between other races, but these are your siblings and your friends, you should go and spend a few days away with them." Leaning in, Reena pecked a kiss to his lips, pulling away and smiling as she fussed Eina, "me and Eina will be perfectly fine at home for a few days." 

"Reena," about to object, Pol sighed as he looked into her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to give up until he agreed, not realising that he wouldn't enjoy it without her. "Love you." 

"Love you too, please don't miss out because of me," smiling when Pol nodded, Reena re-arranged them so they were laid on the sofa, forehead to forehead, feet to feet, each with an arm around the other. "So, we have a week and a half after Suzuka before we have to be at Indy, correct?" 

"Correct." 

"Where shall we go, just the two of us?" 

"I don't know, Sweetheart, where would you like to go?" 

"Have you ever been to Hong Kong?" 

"Only the airport." 

"We could go there after Suzuka? Its only a few hours flight away," face lighting up at the prospect of going to one of her favourite places with Pol. 

"I would really like that, Sweetheart," grinning at the way Reena's smile grew even wider, Pol squeezed her tightly. 

"We can have a look at flights and stuff later?" 

"Mmm, and find a nice hotel with a nice big bed, and maybe a hot tub on the balcony?" Hands sliding down Reena's back, Pol grabbed her arse, dirty grin on his face, "you know, there's a W in Hong Kong?" 

"I do know, and it looks very nice..." 

"...You've already planned it all haven't you!?" Raising an eyebrow at Reena, who put on her best innocent face, Pol pulled her on top of him. "Little Miss Sneaky!" 

"A little bit, so the W Hong Kong?" 

"Sounds good Princessa," stroking up her thighs, Pol took her hands. 

"I'm glad," leaning in, Reena grinned as she pecked a kiss to his lips, "because I already booked it." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of the big suites, all to ourselves, with a big bed and a hot tub."

"Reeeeena," groaning as Reena rolled her hips, Pol wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her in, nipping at her lips. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome. So, nice big bed, think we should get some practise in?" Filthy grin on her face, all her insecurities temporarily forgotten, Reena ran her hands over Pol's chest. 

"Fuck Princessa." 

"Come on then," standing up, Reena took his hand and lead him to the stairs, giggling when he picked her up and carried her to her bed, which had become _their_ bed. "Fuck your little Princessa..."


	66. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back and forth between liking and not liking this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy?

**Catalunya**

"Mmm, 'Lex," waking up to the feel of Alex's lips on her neck, Mariona rolled over to face him, grinning into a kiss, morning breath, smudged make up and all other nerve inducing things long forgotten. "Morning." 

"Good morning my gorgeous Mariona." 

"Someone's in a good mood today?" 

"And why wouldn't I be?" Pulling Mariona onto his lap, Alex wrapped his arms around her, "when I get to wake up with my gorgeous girlfriend next to me?" 

"Behave you," wriggling free of Alex's grip, Mariona giggled at his petted lip, "don't sulk 'Lex, you have a race tomorrow, and qualifying today." 

"But Mariiii," whining as Mariona sat up and let the sheet fall, briefly exposing her breasts while she reached for her pyjamas, Alex eventually did the same, grabbing a pair of boxers and following Mariona to the kitchen. 

"But Mari nothing," turning to peck a kiss to Alex's lips, Mariona grinned when he huffed and slapped his arse as she walked over the fridge to see what Pol had left them for breakfast - them using Pol's motorhome while he stayed in Reena's. "What do you want for breakfast, Babes? Scrambled eggs?" 

"Yes please," wrapping his arms around Mariona's waist, Alex burried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love your scrambled eggs, Mari." 

"Right then," tapping Alex's hands away from her waist, Mariona gathered up the ingredients she needed and set to making their breakfast. "You set the table, I'll make the eggs." 

* 

"So," cuddled up on the bed, both showered and dressed, enoying their last bit of peace together before practise and qualifying began, Alex ran his hands through Mariona's hair, smiling at the soft sighs falling from her as she relaxed against him. "Have you decided about summer break?" 

"See I've been thinking about it, and as much as I love Aleix, I think a week on a boat with him fussing and watching us like a hawk would end in one of us going overboard." 

"Mhmm, do you think he'd be that bad?" 

"Yes, I do. So I was thinking, if you wanted, maybe we could go stay with them for one night or mybe two, and then go somewhere else just the two of us?" 

"I like the sound of that, Gorgeous," re-arranging them so Mariona was the little spoon, pulling her tight against him, Alex pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Where would you like to go, on our first holiday together?" 

"I don't know 'Lex, where do you want to go?" 

"I don't mind, Mari, I just want to treat my girl, especially since your exams will be over then," fingers creeping under Mariona's shirt, teasing across her stomach, Alex chuckled at the whimper that escaped her throat. "And we can just go away and relax, and do nothing." 

"Oh believe me Babes, we won't be doing nothing," arching her back, Mariona pressed her arse against Alex's crotch, smirking at the way he moaned and gripped her hips. 

"Mariiiiii..."

"Just think about tomorrow afternoon, 'Lex..." 

_"Hello? Mari, Alex, are yous in here?"_

"Hey, we're in here, don't worry its safe," calling through to Reena, expecting Pol to be with her, Mariona sat up straight and smoothed down her top, making herself presentable, nudging Alex to do the same, him whining and moving gingerly thanks to his now very tight jeans. 

"Morning kids," poking her head around the door, Reena smiled kindly at the young lovers, "Pol sent me first, don't think he wanted a repeat of last time." 

"Ha, ha, very funny," scowling at the older woman, Mariona blushed bright red at being reminded of her brothers finding her and Alex in bed together in Le Mans. 

"Sorry," shrugging and smiling, Reena disappeared into the en suite to find what she'd left there the night before. "How are you two anyway?" 

"We're fine, you?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay," re-emerging from the bathroom with the medication she was looking for, Reena perched on the edge of the bed. "Now I think I probably know from experience the answer to this, but what are you doing after quali?" 

"Reena!" As Alex blushed furiously, Mariona scowled at Reena, "don't know, why?" 

"Well, Herve wants interviews and bits and pieces with the riders' families, and since its Pol's home race and you and your parents are here, I figured today would be as good a time as any to do that." 

"Okay yeah sure, when and where?" 

"Erm, if we just all meet here once all the sessions are finished and go from there?" 

"Okay." 

"Thanks chick," standing up again and heading towards the door, Reena stopped and turned to Alex, grinning, "don't worry I won't keep her from you for too long." 

"You're mean Rix!" 

"I know," shrugging, Reena chuckled at Alex's scarlet face, "stay safe out there." 

"Thank you, Reena." 

"Bye kids!" 

* 

Pol: Hi. Are you in the motorhome? x

Mari: Hi. Yes, I'm just doing a bit of revision until Alex goes out. x 

* 

"Hi," entering his motorhome, Pol found his sister sat on the sofa surrounded by classnotes and textbooks and pieces of paper. "You okay?" 

"Hey, yeah I'm fine," gathering up her papers and books, Mariona made room for her brother to sit down. "You not with Reena today?" 

"No, she's filming with Ricky this morning." 

"What's up," troubled by her brother's strange demeanor, Mariona smiled kindly at Pol. 

"Nothing," answering far too quickly for Mariona to be convinced, Pol tried to change the subject. "How's revising going?" 

"Not bad, can't wait for exams to be over though," knowing Pol wouldn't tell her what was wrong if she pushed him to, Mariona put her notes away and turned to face Pol. "Oh, are you and Reena going away on the boat with Aleix and Laura and everyone?" 

"Erm, I am for a couple of days before Suzuka, but Reena isn't," looking like a lost puppy, not realising how dependent he and Reena had become on each other, Pol shrugged and tried to brush it off. "Are you and Alex?"  

"Yeah, I think we're gonna go for a night or two, so Aleix can spy on us and that'll keep him happy, and then we're gonna go away just the two of us." 

"Sounds nice, where are you gonna go just the two of you?" 

"Not sure, got a few ideas, we're thinking either lazy beach holiday, somewhere like Menorca, or a bit of an outdoor adventure in like the Swiss lakes or Austria, as long as its nice and quiet we're not really bothered." 

"I'm sure you'll have a nice time wherever you go." 

"Yeah, we will," grinning just thinking about going away with Alex, Mariona suddenly realised what Pol had said before and what was most likely bothering him. "Why isn't Reena going on the boat with us?" 

"Erm, she...well, erm...its just not her thing, that's all," tripping over his words, Pol knew he was just making Mariona more and more curious. 

"Why?" 

"She just doesn't want to go!" Regretting his tone as soon as the words left his mouth, Mariona not deserving to be snapped at, Pol held his hands up, "sorry." 

"What's going on Pol? Have you two had a fight or something?" 

"No, not exactly." 

"Then what exactly? What's up with you and why doesn't Reena want to go?" 

"She just...you know what it doesn't matter, I best get going..." 

"...Pol Espargaro Villa!" Shouting after her brother as he headed towards the door, Mariona fixes him with an 'older sibling, look Aleix usually used on them. "Get your backside over here!" 

"Fuck, its scary how much you sound like Mama when you do that," trudging back over to the sofa, Pol refused to meet her gaze, feeling stupid and embarrassed. 

"Well get talking or I'll call Mama," smiling kindly at her older brother, Mariona took his hand, "what's wrong Pol?" 

"I...I think...I kind of upset Reena, I should have known better, but now she won't talk about it..." 

"...Is this about her scars?" 

"W-w-what?" Staring at his sister, Pol's mouth opened and closed like a confused goldfish, "h-how...how do you know?" 

"Well if it makes her self conscious then she's not really going to be comfortable on the boat is she?" 

"No, I mean how do you know about her scars?" 

"I just noticed once when she was reaching for something and her shirt rode up, and she won't change in front of anyone else, so I just thought she must be self conscious," Mariona reached out to wipe away her brother's tears, him nodding. 

"She hates them, when she showed me the first time she was scared I would leave her." 

"Shh," Mariona leaned in and hugged her brother, "she knows you love her, that her scars don't bother you, right?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"So how did you upset her?" 

"Well, its always been a non-issue for me, so I never thought about it when I asked her to come with us, and then she got upset and I tried to re-assure her that nobody would care, but she said she would and she wouldn't be comfortable."

"Okay so what exactly are you worried about?" 

"She was just so adamant that I go without her." 

"What exactly did she say?" 

"That you lot are my friends and family and I shouldn't miss out because of her." 

"Okay, well I can understand why she said that, a few days away with your friends would be good for you and she doesn't want to go in the way of that." 

"Yeah, but I don't want to go without her, if Ree doesn't want to go then I'd rather stay at home with her." 

"Did you tell her that?" 

"I've tried but she just keeps saying that she wants me to go and not to miss out, she doesn't realise I'd miss out more by not being with her than I would staying at home with her and Eina." 

"So tell her that then, just tell her that you would rather be with her. Suprise her, take her away for the night instead, take Eina with you and go somewhere she'll love. Just forget about everyone else and just be you two, Reena and Pol." 

"I love her, I just want to make her happy." 

"I know big brother, I know, and you do, anyone can see that." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," smiling as Pol let that sink in, Mariona nudged him, her usual teasing tone back in her voice. "Do you realise you keep calling Reena's place home?"

"Yeah," grinning, a smile that could only be described as goofy, Pol turned to his sister again, "it feels like home, it feels like where I'm supposed to be, who I'm supposed to be with." 

_"I'm glad."_

Making both siblings jump, having entered unheard, Reena smiled as Pol walked towards her, looking up at him through watery eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Reena, I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 


	67. Birthday Boy

Reena: Hi. I need a favour, please can you look after Eina tonight? x 

Mari: Hi. Yeah, no worries. What you two up to tonight? x 

Reena: Thank you so much! Its a surprise for Pol x

*

"Hello Sweetheart," returning 'home' from training, Pol crept up behind Reena in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and watching over her shoulder as she prepared their dinner. "You okay?"

"Hey Babe," turning to capture Pol's lips briefly, Reena grinned as she leaned back into his arms. "I am thanks, how was training?" 

"It was fine," looking around, Pol realised the walking hoover was missing, "where's Eina?" 

"Granollers," shrugging as though it was the obvious answer, Reena smiled, Pol looking at her suspiciously. 

"Any particular reason? Or did she just fancy a day out?" 

"Well, she said something about going to get her claws done and her hair cut," chuckling as she turned around in Pol's arms, Reena dodged the digs he made at her sides. "You'll just have to wait and see, my love." 

"What are you up to Princessa?" 

"Just a little something for your birthday my Polyccio, before we go up to your parent's place tomorrow." 

"Do I have to get older Ree?" Whining, Pol buried his face in Reena's neck.

"You're about to turn 24, stop being such a baby! I wish my next birthday was 24!" 

"I'm not being a baby, I just don't like getting older," pouting, Pol sat at the dining table, watching as Reena finished making their dinner. "I feel guilty that you do all the cooking Ree." 

"Yeah, but if I left it up to you we'd starve." 

"Hey," huffing, Pol crossed his arms, "I can cook." 

"Using your MotoGP rider status to get a restaurant that doesn't usually deliver, to deliver sushi, doesn't count as cooking." 

"I can still cook." 

"Well then," turning back to Pol, the food mostly finished, Reena pointed her wooden spoon at him, "the day after your birthday, you can cook our dinner." 

"Fine, I will." 

* 

"Hey Babe," chucking his phone down on the bedside table and joining Ricky in bed, Dani settled in between the younger man's thighs. "How's your ankle?"

"Hello you, its fine Baby, stop worrying," threading his fingers into Dani's hair, Ricky smiled as the older man relaxed against him. 

8 days, including a race weekend, had passed since the 'jacuzzi disaster', and Dani still hadn't stopped fussing over Ricky, despite the fact that his ankle was fine, he could walk and ride as well as ever, and his bruises had faded without giving him too much pain; even so far as insisting that Ricky rest in bed with his feet up in the afternoons.

"You sure?" 

"Dani, I love you more than anything else on earth, but please stop fussing, my ankle is fine!"

"I'm sorry, 'Cky," running his fingers over Rickys chest, avoiding where his bruises had been, Dani mouthed across his golden skin. "I just worry about you." 

"I know Baby, and I love you for it, but seriously I'm fine." 

"You are Babe, very fine indeed," winking at Ricky, Dani moved so they were laid face to face, grinning as he stared into Ricky's eyes. 

"Thank you, my love, you are very very fine too." 

"I try," tracing his fingers over Ricky's cheeks, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, Dani pressed their mouths together, soft and gentle. "I love you, I love that I can just be myself around you." 

"I love you too, Baby, and I love that we can just be ourselves around each other." 

"So, if your ankle is fine then you'll be up for a night out, tonight?" Looking up at Ricky with his best innocent eyes, Dani traced his fingers over the younger man's hips. 

"Night out where?" Unable to stop his hips twitching as Dani's hands moved lower and lower, Ricky rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and shamelessly giving the older man better access. 

"Maybe night out night in is a better name for it," grinning at Ricky's confused look, Dani explained, his hands claiming more of Ricky's attention than his words. "Reena and Pol are going away for the night, and thanks to my negotiation skills we can stay at her place if we want?" 

"Mmm," whining as Dani's hand disappeared into his shorts, "y-yes...we wwant." 

"You know," removing his hand, chuckling at Ricky's whimpers, Dani leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Reena has a pool, a very big pool..." 

"And...?" 

"And, it has a lot less risks of falling than your bath tub," wiggling his eyebrows at Ricky, Dani grinned into a kiss as the younger man rolled them over and pinned him down, moaning into Ricky's mouth as their cocks came into contact, the thin cotton of their boxers the only thing separating them. 

"Dani..."

* 

"Polyccio," standing at the bottom of the stairs, everything ready for Pol's birthday surprise, Reena grinned and wolf whistled when he appeared at the top of the stairs in tight black jeans and a fitted pale blue shirt. "Mmm, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

"Thank you," twirling and giggling when he got to the bottom of the stairs, Pol grabbed Reena and pulled her close, taking in her outfit properly: a simple sleeveless, knee-length green ( _his_ green) dress, low cut and tied in at the waist. Groaning, he ran his hands down her back and across her hips and arse, "God you're gorgeous Princessa." 

"Thank you," blushing as Pol traced her cheek, Reena leaned into his touch, humming softly as he played with her hair, it half up half down in a way Pol loved it. "Are you ready to go?" 

"I am Sweetheart, are you going to tell me where we're going?" 

"Not yet, Babe," producing a blindfold from behind her back, dirty grin on her face, Reena tucked it into his shirt pocket.  

"Reeeeena..." whimpering, the sight of Reena in her new dress, holding a blindfold doing things to him, Pol shamelessly oogled her as she turned towards the living room. Part of him wanting to take her upstairs and to bed, and the other part desparately wanting to know what she was up to. 

"Yes?" Leading him into the living room, Reena picked up her little jacket and handbag, fishing out her car keys, Pol's eyebrow raising when he noticed they were the keys for her jeep, not her sporty 360Z. 

"Do I get a clue about where we're going?" 

"Hmm," pretending to think for a moment, Reena put her arms around him, hands sliding down into his back pockets, "nope." 

"Meanie," pouting, Pol couldn't help but giggle when she pressed his petted lip, leaning in to kiss her. 

"Come on, blindfold on," taking the blindfold from Pol's pocket, Reena pulled it over his eyes, leaning in to kiss him as she did so. 

"Why do I have to put it on now, can't it wait until we're in the car?" 

"No, trust me Babe, and do as you're told," arm going around his waist, Reena slapped his arse, making him jump slightly. 

"I trust you, Sweetheart," arm going around Reena's shoulder, the other out in front of him, Pol let Reena lead him out to the car. 

Managing to get a blind Pol into the car without injury to either of them, Reena started the car, about to set off when the gates opened and Dani and Ricky drove in, both amused by the sight of Pol blindfolded in the passenger seat. 

Waving goodbye to the boys, Reena set off, the hour long drive punctuated by her giving Pol cryptic clues every so often as to where they were and where they were going. 

*

"So," walking up behind his boyfriend and snaking his hands around his waist, Dani traced over the muscles of Ricky's stomach, the younger man moaning softly under his touch. "Fancy a swim?" 

"I didn't bring my swimming trunks," playful tone in his voice, Ricky leaned back against Dani, both of them shirtless, their bodies pressed together. 

"Well its a good job you don't need them then isn't it?" Hands going to Ricky's belt, Dani kissed down his back, pulling down his jeans and stroking his rock hard cock. 

"Dani..." whimpering as Dani's hands continued to tease him, the soft cotton of his boxers feeling more like sand paper against his cock. 

"I'm here, Babe," finally freeing Ricky from his boxers, Dani sunk to his knees, biting the younger man's cheeks, reaching around to stroke his cock. 

"Fuck..." crying out, Ricky felt almost bereft as Dani let go of his cock, instead spreading his cheeks, just letting his breath drift over the younger man's hole. "Please Dani pleeeee-ase!" Screaming as Dani licked down his crack, his hot, wet tongue lapping at his hole, Ricky felt his legs go weak, leaning forward against the patio table. "Oh God, oh fuck...fuck, Dani!" 

"Shh," kissing his boyfriend's cheeks, trying to quieten him down before he alerted the entire city to their activities, Dani kissed his way back up Ricky's spine, whispering in his ear, "shh, Ricky, Reena has neighbours." 

"Dani, fuck...please Dani..." 

"Wanna go swimming, Babe?" Dropping his jeans, Dani made the younger man jump as his belt clattered to the floor, stepping out of his jeans he pressed his hard cock against Ricky's arse. "Wanna go skinny dippy, 'Cky?" 

* 

"Okay, wait here, Babe," parking the car Reena jumped out and walked around to Pol's side. "Hang on a second...okay you can get out, but don't take the blindfold off," standing next to the car, Reena reached out and took Pol's hand. 

"Can I peek yet?" Squeezing Reena's hand, Pol grinned as she squeezed back, "please Sweetheart? I'm doing my best Eina eyes." 

"Ooh, well you know I can't resist those beautiful eyes," leaning in, Reena pressed their lips together, soft and gentle, and pulled the blindfold off of Pol's eyes. 

"Wow," looking around Pol took in the sight in front of him, them parked up on a small, empty, moonlit beach, Reena stood in front of him...in only her undies. "Reena wow, just wow!" 

"I know its not partying on a boat with your friends, but its a beach and its us," looking up nervously at Pol, her confidence faltering, Reena chewed on her lip. 

"That's all I ever needed, Ree, **you** are all I've ever needed, Sweetheart," pulling her tight into his arms, Pol ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd rather spend a night on a beach with you, or curled up at home watching tv with you and Eina, than spend one minute partying on a boat without you...hey shh." 

"Sorry," looking up at Pol with watery eyes, nodding, Reena leaned into him as he wiped away her tears. "I don't know why I'm crying." 

"Its okay Sweetheart." 

"I'm happy, Babe, I'm really happy, I don't know why I'm such a cry baby all the time." 

"I'm happy too, Reena, my amazing, smart, crazy, beautiful Reena, I'm so happy with you, Sweetheart." 

"What are we like, eh?" Reaching up to wipe her thumbs under Pol's eyes, Reena smiled as more tears fell from both of them. "Two idiots crying on a beach in the middle of the night." 

"How about two idiots in love, on a romantic, moonlit beach?" 

"I'd take that deal anyday, Babe," standing up on her tip-toes, Reena grinned as she leaned in to press their lips together, soft and gentle, hands moving to unbutton his shirt. "I love you, so much." 

"I love you, too Reena, so much,"  shedding the rest of his clothes, Pol cupped Reena's cheek, "wanna go for a swim?" 

"Yes," smiling and nodding, Reena's smile grew wider as Pol reached to un-do her bra and pushed her panties down. Stepping out of her underwear, Reena took Pol's hand, "let's go!" 

Running down to the water, both of them screaming as they dipped their toes in the cool water, Reena pushed Pol into the water, giggling at his high pitched screams. 

"Fuck that's cold!" Wading back where Reena was stood laughing, Pol wrapped her in an icy hug and dragged her into the water, laughing when she shrieked before silencing her with a kiss. 

Eventually parting when they were hit by a wave, giggling and splashing about, "come on, let's swim!" Diving under the water and swimming away from Pol, Reena popped up a few feet away, big grin on her face, completely relaxed. 

"Reena," swimming up next to her, Pol took her hand as he laid back, floating in the water, "where are we?" 

"We're floating in the Mediterranean Sea." 

"Really? And I thought we were trekking the Andies...hey," scowling as Reena splashed more water at him, Pol squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her closer. "Okay I'll try again, what bit of coast is our car parked on?"

Chuckling at Pol's use of the word 'our', everything becoming their's not just her's, Reena swam back towards the shore, Pol a few metres behind her. Standing on the shoreline, the water lapping at her feet, Reena blushed at the way Pol stared at her, stroking his length as his eyes travelled up and down her body. 

"Thanks to my excellent bargaining skills, we are on a private beach on Costa Maresme, where nobody will see us." 

"Reeeena," wrapping his arms around her, Pol groaned as they both fell to the sand, "so, I could take you right here, right now, and no one would see?" 

"Seriously? Not even gonna put dow...Ah fuck, Pol," moaning as Pol's hand dipped between her legs, Reena dug her nails into his back. 

"Oh Princessa, you're so wet," wiggling his eyebrows at her, Pol pouted as she burst out laughing. 

"Oh my God, Espargaro," wiping her eyes, Reena dissolved into laughter again as soon as she looked at him. "For the record, Babe, not your worst line." 

"You're mean sometimes, Rix." 

"If you can't laugh with the person you're having sex with, while you're having sex with them, then you're with the wrong person." 

"Still mean." 

"Well, what did expect after you said that?" 

"Honestly? Sex?" 

"Not even gonna put a blanket down?" Raising an eyebrow at Pol, Reena giggled at his sheepish look. 

"Well, I...erm, I..." 

"Such a hopeless romantic aren't you, Babe?" Rolling them over so she was straddling him, Reena traced her fingers over his chest. 

"Hey, I think wanting to make love to my gorgeous girlfriend, on a deserted, moonlit beach qualifies as romantic," taking Reena's hands and lacing their fingers together, Pol pulled her close, grinning as she bridged the gap between them and pressed their mouths together. 

"Okay, when you put it like that, I suppose so..." 

"...See?" 

"But, sand, Pol, sand gets everywhere!" 

"Yeah, I'm realising that," shifting uncomfortably in the sand, Pol shrugged, "back to the car?" 

"Back to the car," leaning down, Reena pecked a kiss to his lips before she jumped up and ran away, Pol chasing close behind her. "Arghhh," Reena screamed as Pol caught her, lifting her up and carrying her the rest of the way to the car, "put me down!" 

As Pol put her down next to the car, Reena spun around, placing her hands flat on his chest, "wait, wait." 

"What's wrong, Princessa?"

"Put this back on," filthy grin on her face, Reena handed him the blindfold again. 

"You're gonna kill me one of these days, Ree," groaning as he put the blindfold on, Pol cried out as Reena traced her fingers along his length, "fuck!" 

"Actually, you better put these on as well," handing Pol his shirt and boxers, Reena laughed at his protests and the way he jumped about and wobbled as he tried to get dressed again. "Stay there, and don't peek." 

Standing by the car, Pol listened as Reena faffed about moving and arranging things, finally she took his hand and lead him to the open car boot. 

"Okay, you can look now." 

"Aww Reena," grin spreading across his face, Pol wrapped his girlfriend up in his arms, Reena now dressed again too. 

"Happy Birthday, my love, my wonderful, amazing, gorgeous Polyccio," smiling nervously at Pol, Reena melted against him as he cupped her cheek, lips pressing together, tongues tangling lazily as they lost track of time, just kissing for kissing's sake. 

"Thank you, my beautiful Reena," squeezing her tightly, Pol grinned as he looked at what she had done to the car; the backseats folded down and covered with cushions and blankets, the windows lined with large scarves fashioned as curtains, the food she had cooked up earlier plated up and spread out across the blankets, and fairy lights strung up and twinkling. "How did I ever get so lucky as to find you, Sweetheart?" 

"That's my line, Babe," smiling up at him, Reena climbed into the boot, flashing her arse at Pol in the process showing him she'd only thrown her dress back on, settling on the cushions and holding her hand out to him as he climbed in too. 

"Trust me, Sweetheart, its mine," claiming her lips before she could protest, Pol cuddled up next to her, one hand around her sliding down to her arse, the other stroking her thigh. 

"Pol..." whimpering as Pol's hand delved between her thighs, moving higher and higher, Reena dropped her head onto his shoulder, fingers threading into his hair. "Fuck..." 

"If you want, Princessa?" Pulling her onto his lap, Pol gripped her hips and pressed her against his tented boxers. "Or," picking up a piece of homemade sushi from one of the plates, Pol fed it to Reena, groaning as she licked his fingers, "would you rather eat first?" 

"Oh God Pol," rocking her hips, his cock rubbing against her clit, Reena moaned loudly, "fuck, I wanna do both!" 

"Come on then." 

"What?" 

"Come on then," freeing his now rock hard cock, Pol picked up another piece of sushi, "sex and sushi?" 

"Happy Birthday, Big Boy," following Pol's lead she picked up a piece of sushi, huge grin on her face as she raised it to his lips, and her other hand encircled his cock.

"Fuck Ree!" 

"Shh, don't talk with your mouth full, Pol, its rude," resting a hand on his shoulder, Reena rose on her knees, guiding him along her opening, both of them swearing as she sunk down on his cock. 

Leaning in Reena claimed his lips, moaning into his mouth as he gently thrust up into her, both of them barely moving, just being together, feeling each other.

Wrapping one arm around Pol's shoulder, she reached out to grab a piece of food, feeding it to him, him doing the same to her. 

Moving slowly together, their sighs and moans filling the air, until Reena reached out for the pot of cream she'd left next to the cake. Locking eyes with Pol, she poured it over her breasts, moaning loudly as his tongue flickered out, lapping at her nipple. 

Arching her back as he licked down her stomach, Reena's patience finally snapped, "fuck me." 

Not so much answering as growling, Pol's eyes darkened as he rolled them over, Reena's legs instantly going around his hips as he picked up a hard, fast rhythm. Feeling himself nearing the edge, that familiar bubbling in his belly, Pol reached between them, tormenting her clit until she was a quaking wreck, babbling in what Pol assumed to be her native Russian. 

Flying over the edge screaming Pol's name, him quickly following and collapsing on top of her, their sticky, sweaty bodies stuck together. Reena laid there panting, arms around his shoulders, her fingers teasing the back of his neck as she whispered to him in Russian - Pol having no idea what she eas saying, just listening for a while as she spoke in her native tongue, something she rarely did any more. 

"You know, Sweetheart," murmuring against Reena's neck, Pol stroked up and down her arms, grinning at the way she shivered under his touch. "I don't have a clue what you're saying." Chuckling as Reena continued talking in Russian, Pol nipped her neck, "still got no idea, Princessa, but its fucking sexy." 

"You really want to know what I said, Babe?"

"Mhmm, I do." 

"I was just going through my shopping list for tomorrow, before I forget, you know milk, bread, Eina food, salad, that kind of thing," busting out laughing at the look on his face, somewhere in between outrage, offence and confusion. "Joke." 

"Tit." 

"If you must know, I was saying how much I love you, my Polyccio," tracing her fingers over Pol's face, Reena smiled, "I love these beautiful eyes, these lips, that tongue, your smile, the way you make me laugh, the way you make my day better just by being you." 

"Ree..." 

"Shh," holding up a finger, Reena giggled when he leaned forward and pecked a kiss to it. "I love how you're kind, and generous, and patient, and crazy, and way smarter than people realise. I love how you and Eina look after me, because fuck knows I need it sometimes. I love when you bring me coffee on a morning, and kiss me better when I'm ill, I love this body, these arms that I love having wrapped around me, I love these hands and the things you do with them. I love these abs, and these legs, and this arse," smacking her hands down on his arse, Reena chuckled as he jumped, dirty glint in her eyes, "and how sexy it looks in those black leathers. I love your big cock, I love the feel of you inside me, and the way you make me scream like nobody ever has before. I love that I have this whole new life because of you. But most of all, Pol, I love you for you." 

"Reena," tears in his eyes, Pol squeezed her even tighter, one arm keeping her pressed against him while the other pulled a blanket over them, "I love you, so, so much." 

Rolling them over so they were both on their side, arms wrapped tightly around each other, Reena claimed his lips, nipping at his bottom lip until he let her in, losing track of time as they lost themselves in each other. 

Pulling away as she heard the church bells in the nearby village chiming midnight, Reena smiled up at him, her lips sore and swollen from their long lazy session, "Happy Birthday, my love." 

"Thank you, Sweetheart," leaning in grinning, Pol dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Cake?" 

"Ooh, yes please!" Sitting up, Pol watched as Reena placed the plastic tub between them, opening it just far enough to place the 2 and 4 candles in, before fishing out her lighter. 

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Polyccio, Happy birthday to you!" 

"Thank you, Reena," blowing out the candles, Pol grinned as he realised what the cake was. "A sushi cake?" 

"A chocolate sushi cake," Reena corrected him as she handed him the knife to cut the cake, waiting until he'd tried it to tuck into her slice. "You like?"

"Mmm very much, its so good, Sweetheart, how did you learn to make cakes like this?" 

"My Grandmother, she always made amazing cakes, and she was very artistic so she was always good at decorating them too." 

"Do you think she'd have liked me?" Avoiding Reena's gaze, feeling slightly embarassed but nonetheless wanting to know if Reena's family would have approved of him. 

"Yeah I think so," smiling, she leaned in to kiss him, to reassure him. 

"Even after...what I did?" Voice growing quieter, Pol jumped as Reena cupped his cheek, smiling kindly. 

"Oh she'd have kicked your arse for sure, all the way to kingdom come and back. But she'd have forgiven you, eventually, when she saw how happy you make me." 

"You really think so?" 

"I do, Pol," pulling out a small bag, Reena grinned as she removed her sleep shorts and vest top before passing the bag to Pol, cheeky smirk on her face. 

"Really, Reena, really?" Chuckling as he removed his Tweety Bird pjs from the bag, Pol pulled her close and pressed their mouths together. "I love you, Ree." 

"I love you too," pulling her pjs on, Reena watched as Pol did the same, making him blush as she did so. "And because of my excellent negotiation skills, which allowed us to have this lovely beach all to ourselves, we also have to sleep here, as my place is...otherwise occupied." 

"Dare I ask?"

"This little beach and the cliffs belong to a villa just out of sight, which I will show you in the daylight, and that in turn belongs to a friend of Dani's, and so in exchange for getting me the keys for here..." 

"...I think I can see where this is going..." 

"...My place is now in the hands of Dani and Ricky, who are, actually I don't want about that. So yes, we have to sleep in our car tonight." 

"I don't care where we sleep, Sweetheart, as long as we're together."  

 


	68. Gone, Baby, Gone

"How's it going in there, Babe?" 

"Erm, okay I think," joining Dani in the doorway to the kitchen, Ricky shrugged, "can you tell that we..." 

"We what? Had sex in my best friend's kitchen, a lot?" Arms snaking around Ricky's waist, Dani chuckled as his boyfriend blushed bright red.

"Yeah, it looks nice and clean doesn't it?" 

"Hmm, too clean, she'll know," unzipping Ricky's jeans, Dani stroked his rapidly hardening cock, taking the younger man's weight as his legs turned to jelly. "So why not make the most of it?"

"The most of...Dani..." growling as the older man sunk to his knees, Ricky watched his favourite teenage dream coming true once again, Dani's big innocent eyes looking up at him as he sucked him into his mouth. "Fuck! Dani...oh Baby..." 

Expertly working his boyfriend's cock, greedily sucking him deeper and deeper, Dani's hands move to fondle his balls, finding that spot that make Ricky cry out and babble, his hair almost being ripped out. 

"Oh God Dani!...Fuck!...There Baby please...c-close...Dani gonna...Oh fuck! Daniii!" Screaming Dani's name as he came down his throat, Ricky collapsed back against the kitchen worktop, panting and whimpering as Dani's tongue flickered out to clean him up. 

Standing again, Dani grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him in, mashing their mouths together, his bossy tongue forcing its way into Ricky's mouth. Pulling away dragging his lip through his lip, Dani grinned as Ricky leaned into him, trying to re-connect their mouths. 

"There Babe, nice and dirty again." 

"Dani..." 

"Shh, shh, shh," pressing a finger to Ricky's lips, Dani looked up at him with his big innocent eyes that could turn Ricky to goo with just a look. "The only thing we have left to do is change the sheets, and we have about three hours until Reena comes home." 

"Fuck Dani..." 

"Mmm, fuck Dani, that sounds like a good idea, see how dirty we can make those sheets," taking Ricky's hand, Dani pressed it against himself, groaning as Ricky took over, massaging his aching cock through his jeans. "Ricky..." 

"Bedroom, now!" 

*

"Fuck," as Ricky pulled out, Dani grabbed him and mashed their mouths together, still panting, still stoned in the afterglow, "oh God, Ricky, fuck that was amazing." 

"Yeah," pulling Dani into his side, Ricky gently pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "you are so beautiful you know, Baby, when you're under moaning and begging." 

"Ricky..." tracing a hand across the younger man's stomach, looking up at him lovingly as Ricky squeezed him tightly. 

"And those gorgeous eyes, I love them so much, when you're looking up at me...okay stop doing it now, you'll kill me one day!"

"Sorry Babe, I just can't help it when you're there looking so delicious." 

"Stop it, Dani," slapping Dani's wandering hands away, Ricky pecked a quick kiss to the older man's lips, stopping him pouting. 

"Make me," looking up at Ricky with his best innocent eyes, Dani's hand moved lower and lower. 

"Fine," rolling them over, Ricky pinned Dani to the bed, tongue dragging across his nipples, making Dani wriggle and writhe, trying to thrust against him. "We are going to change the sheets and put them in the washer, then re-make the bed, and then we will get in the shower." 

"Ricky..." panting as he tried to get the friction he needed, Ricky feeling so close yet so far, Dani whimpered as Ricky flicked his nipple. 

"And if you're well behaved, and help me make the bed, I'll let you get in the shower with me. But if you're not, and you keep doing this," sliding a hand down Ricky gripped Dani's hips, keeping him as still as possible, "you will be showering on your own."

Chuckling as Dani whimpered and eventually relented, Ricky climbed off of him, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him into a soft kiss, "love you, Baby." 

"Love you too 'Cky, even though you're mean sometimes." 

"I'm not mean," slapping his hand down on the older man's backside, making him jump, Ricky pulled back the sheets. "You just need bossing around sometimes." 

"Do I now?" 

"Yes, now, clean sheets, mister."

*

Closing the front door behind herself, Reena sighed, alone in her own home for the first time in weeks - Pol still with his family in Granollers. 

Trudging around the house she did her housework, cleaning the house top to bottom, just to keep herself busy, keep her mind off of Pol and the fact that she wouldn't see him again until they landed in Holland. 

Finding her kitchen already spotless Reena rolled her eyes, not daring to wonder what had gone on over the previous two nights. Going to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge, she found a bottle of her favourite wine with a bow stuck to it. Pouring herself a glass of wine, Reena noticed a card left on the counter. 

* 

_Reen,_

_Thank you for letting us have the run of your home for two nights. As you can see we cleaned up after ourselves, and the sheets are in the dryer!_

_There's a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates in the fridge for you, and some leftover pizza for you, I know how much you like cold pizza._

_Hope you and Pol had a nice time!_

_We'll be having dinner at mine tomorrow night if you want to join us?_

_Loves you Rixxie!_

_D & R xx_

*

Chuckling to herself as she put the little card down, Reena opened the pizza box and took a slice, "you always know the way to my heart, Pedrosa." 

Finishing her glass of wine, Reena tidied up the kitchen and loaded all the washing into the dryer, taking her time to strip and remake her bed. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed in her pjs, Reena couldn't shake the strange feeling in her gut, tired and aching, ready to go to bed but not wanting to, not alone, it not feeling like her bed without Pol. 

Running her hand over the fresh, clean covers, Reena reached for the little cuddly husky toy that sat a top the pillows, one that Pol had won for her on the claw machine in an arcade, one day when they had gone up the coast to Lloret de Mar. Hidden beneath sunglasses and hats they'd managed to blend in with the other tourists, and wandered around the town hand in hand. Acting like a proper couple out in public they'd wandered along the beach with Eina, dipping their toes in the water, sat outside one of the beachside restaurants for lunch, and bought silly souvenirs and matching friendship bracelets in one of the many tourist shops. They'd gone into the arcade to get out of the sun (Reena still struggling with the midday heat sometimes despite how long she had lived there), and Pol, having immediately spotted the husky toy, vowed to win it for Reena. 

Holding the little husky, named Nikia, tightly, Reena smiled, trying to figure out why the prospect of sleeping on her own for a few nights scared her so much. Reaching into the bedside drawer she took the bottle of pills, turning it over and over in her hand reading and re-reading the name of it 'Zopiclone'. 

"I don't want to get hooked on you again," opening the bottle and taking one of the pills, Reena sat staring at it. "But I don't know how to sleep on my own without you." 

Sighing and shaking her head, Reena put the pills back in the drawer, "this is stupid, I don't need pills to sleep." _But I need my Pol_.

Curling up and getting comfy in bed, she picked up her phone, finding a message from Pol and smiling at the picture attached 

* 

Pol: We miss you Sweetheart xxx _image001_  

Ree: We miss you too xxx _image002_  

Ree: Wish you were here Babe. The bed feels empty without you xxx

Pol: Wish I was too, Ree. Can't wait to have my hands around you again on Wednesday! xxx

Pol: Cuddle Nikia and just think about Assen Sweetheart. 4 more sleeps xxx 

Ree: Fuck I wish you were here with your hands on me! xxx 

Pol: God Reena don't, missing you enough already xxx

Ree: Sorry Babe, I just miss you and that gorgeous body of yours xxx 

Pol: I do hope you have no plans for Wednesday night because you're mine! 

Ree: Fuck! All yours Babe, for whatever you want to do to me xxx

Pol: Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? xxx

Ree: Turning you on? ;) xx

Ree: Go take a cold shower! xxx

Pol: But Reeeeena! xxx

Ree: I'm going to bed now Babe x

Ree: I love you xxxxxxxx

Pol: I love you too, Sweetheart. Goodnight xxxx

Pol: You owe me all these kisses! xxx

Ree: xxxx Don't worry my Polyccio, you'll definitely get them! xxxx

*

Tossing and turning, Reena punched her pillow again and again trying to get it comfortable, repeating to herself that she didn't need pills to sleep, groaning as she looked at the clock and realised it was 2am. 

Just as she was begining to drop off there was a banging on the door, scaring her half to death. 

" _Reena!"_

_"Reeeeeena!"_

_"Reeenanana!"_

Recognising the voice, Reena wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and made her way to the front door, her heart breaking at the sight that greeted her. 

"R-R-Reena," sobbing like a baby, Dani took a step forward and collapsed in Reena's arms. 

"Dani, what's wrong?" Tightening her arms around her best friend, Reena felt Dani grip her tightly, words not making any sense as he cried and babbled. "Dani, Dani, slow down, okay, a few deep breaths...okay, come on." Guiding Dani towards the sofa, Reena put a blanket around him, shushing him and just sitting with him until he calmed down. 

"Dani, darling what's happened? Where's Ricky?" 

"S'G-gone." 

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" 

"He's gone Ree, he's gone its over..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!


	69. Its All Over

"What?" Staring at Dani with her mouth agape like a confused goldfish, Reena wiped his face with a tissue. "What do you mean its over? How can you and Ricky be over?" 

"He's gone, Ree," bursting into tears again, wailing like a wounded animal, Dani clung to Reena like she was all he had. "He's gone and he hates meeeeee!" 

"Shh, shh, Dani darling its okay..." 

"....No its not! He hates me!" 

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he loves you," brushing the hair out of Dani's face, Reena smiled kindly, convinced it was just a fight Dani was blowing out of proportion. "You'll work it out, Dani." 

"No we won't, I hurt him and h-h-he h-hates meeee!" 

"Why does he hate you?" Changing tack, Reena noticed Dani's sobs beginning to calm slightly as he tried to explain. 

"I f-f-fu...I f-f-fu..." stuttering his words, Dani took a deep breath. "I fucked up, Reen, I really fucked uuuuuup." Disolving into tears again, Dani barely noticed as Reena got up to make them both a drink. 

"Here," handing Dani a cup of coffee and a slice of cake, Reena was relieved to see him eat something, hoping it would help calm him down, or at least distract him from Ricky for a few moments. 

"I'm sorry, Reena," crying into his coffee, Dani flinched as Reena took the cup from him, shushing him as she rubbed his back trying to sooth him. 

"What have you got to be sorry for, eh?" 

"Its nearly 3am, I shouldn't be here." 

"Says who?" Cupping Dani's cheek, Reena smiled kindly, "you're my best friend, you really think I'm gonna turn you away when you need me?" 

"Its not fair on you..." 

"...Life's not fair Dinky Dani, that's why we need good friends." 

"I love him Reen, I love him so much." 

"I know Dani, I know you do," looking at Dani's sad face, his big brown eyes red rimmed and full of sadness, Reena felt the tears prick at her eyes, wanting to stop her friend hurting. 

"I want to spend my life with him."

"That can still happen, Dani, nothing is permanent, you two can work it..." 

"...I want to marry him Reen. I bought a ring, I was gonna ask him t-t-to m-marry meeeee!" 

"Oh Dani." 

"He hates me," breaking down again, violently shaking as he sobbed, Dani cried and cried until he has no more tears left to cry. 

*

"Reen."

Just starting to drop off to sleep, Dani having cried himself to sleep in her arms, Reena jumped awake, "yeah?" 

"Am I a bad person?" 

"Of course not, Dani." 

"I hurt him, he hates me." 

"Dani," tilting Dani's head up so he was looking up at her, Reena smiled kindly, knowing what she was about to say would probably upset him again. "You still haven't told me what happened." 

"I didn't want to hurt him, I love him, I didn't want him to get hurt." 

"Dani, what do you mean hurt him?"

"I didn't want him to get hurt..." 

"...Dani!" Making Dani jump, Reena felt guilty but needed to know that Ricky was safe, "is Ricky in trouble? Is he injured or hurt?"

"No, but he would have got hurt, he would have lost his ride because of me, I don't want to ruin his career. I want him to be happy, I did what I thought was best for him, I just want him to be happy," sobs taking over again, Dani curled up in a ball, using Reena's leg as a pillow. His sobs began to calm as Reena tucked the blanket around him and carded her fingers through his hair, picking up her phone to check on Ricky, getting more and more concerned about what was going on. 

* 

Reena: Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need help? x

Reena: What's going on? Dani's cried himself to sleep on my sofa x 

*

Reena: Ricky, seriously are you okay? What's going on? x

Ricky: Fuck off! 

Reena: Please just tell me what's going on x

Ricky: He's upset?

Reena: He's a total mess, what happened? x

Ricky: Good he fucking deserves it!

Reena: What? Why? x

Ricky: He dumped me and threw me out in the middle of the night! 

Ricky: One minute he tells me he loves me, the next he's telling me its over! 

Ricky: So no I'm not okay, and yes I am hurt! 

Ricky: He doesn't get to break my heart and then play the victim! 

Reena: I'm sorry Ricky. He's saying he only did what's best for you, he wants you to be happy? x 

Ricky: I was happy, I thought he loved me! 

Ricky: I thought I'd found someone I could have a future with! 

Ricky: But maybe its for the best if this is what kind of person he really is! 

Reena: You know as well as I do that something isn't right, this isn't Dani x 

Ricky: You would say that! Guess now my job as nursemaid is done he doesn't need me any more! 

Reena: Ricky! That's not true!

Reena: He's crazy about you, something else must have happened? x 

Ricky: Oh fuck off Reena! He kicked me out. He is the only one who hurt me! 

Ricky: Even lower than I thought if he's trying to blame me!

Reena: Ricky that's not what I meant! x 

Ricky: Leave me alone! I don't want to see him ever again!

*

"Reena."

"Hmm?" Yawning as she woke up again, Reena went back to playing with Dani's hair, hoping the feel of human contact would help keep him calm.

"How is he?"

"Who?"  

"R-R-Ricky, when you text him," looking up at Reena Dani smiled, it not reaching his eyes, "I know what you're like." 

"Not good," looking into those big sad eyes, Reena sighed, "He said you kicked him out in the middle of the night?" 

"I had to," bursting into tears again, Dani clung to Reena again. "I didn't w-want him to get h-hurt, I had to do w-w-what was b-best for hhhhim." 

"Heart broken is best for him?" 

"He'll get over it, he'll find someone bbbetter than meeee." 

"Better than the man he wanted to plan a future with?" 

"Y-yes, he deserves b-better than m-me." 

_Time to try tough love._

"Hmm, maybe you're right, I mean he deserves to be with someone who doesn't play games with his heart." 

"Reen." 

"Or someone who won't fuck him then throw him out in the middle of the night." 

"That's not fair, Reena!" 

"Well then explain it to me! Because all I am hearing right now is that you suddenly decided to end it for no reason?" 

"S'not like that Reen." 

"So what is it like then?" Glad that she was finally getting through to Dani, Reena watched as he began pacing the room. "Why are you crying in my living room instead of asleep in bed with Ricky?" 

"Because...because...I can't explain." 

"Well you better think of a way to explain, because Ricky deserves an explanation!" 

"I know Reen. I know." 

"Do you?" 

"I was never good enough for him, I always knew that..." 

"...Oh my God," rolling her eyes at him, Reena shook her head. "Really? The most clichéd excuse in the book?" 

"Being with me would ruin his career!" 

"Its his career, shouldn't he get a say in it?"

"Shut up Reena! You have no idea!" 

"That's because you aren't making any sense! You're just...you know what, go to bed!" 

"What? You can't send me to bed." 

"I just did!" Pointing to the stairs, Reena fixed him with a look that told him she knew best. "Go to bed, get some sleep and we will talk about this is the morning!" 

* 

Tossing and turning in bed again, wondering why she was even bothering to try to get to sleep given it was gone 5am, Reena sighed as she heard sobbing coming from Dani's room.

_Why are you doing this to yourself Pedrosa?_

Throwing the covers off herself, Reena trudged along the landing to Dani's room, quietly opening the door and finding a sobbing Dani curled up under the covers. 

"Sorry." 

Peeling back the covers, Reena smiled kindly as Dani looked up at her with swollen red eyes, "shove over." 

Shuffling across the bed slightly, Dani instantly curled into Reena's side when she laid down next to him, her arms going around him, holding him close. 

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, I can't sleep without Pol anyway."

"So I'll have to do instead then?" 

"It was either you or Zopiclone," rubbing her hands up and down his back, Reena smiled as Dani finally started to settle, his sobs becoming soft sniffles. "Go to sleep darling, it'll all seem better in the morning."

 


	70. Ass-kick-en

**Wednesday**

"Good afternoon, Sweetheart," creeping into Reena's motorhome, Pol put his bags down on the side and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood at the sink lost in thought as she sipped her glass of water. 

"Afternoon, Babe," putting the glass down, Reena leaned back into him, turning to claim his lips. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too, Ree, so much," tightly squeezing her waist, Pol buried his face in her neck. "How are you?" 

"Tired." 

"Oh?" 

"Dani and Ricky had a huge fight and broke up, so I've had Dani crying himself to sleep in my arms every night." 

"Ooh," things suddenly clicking into place for Pol, he sighed, "so that's why Ricky's been in a weird mood all week, and why you kept asking after him?" 

"Yeah, he won't speak to me, and I still can't get out of Dani what happened exactly, he just keeps saying he didn't want Ricky to get hurt and he had to do it."

"Get hurt, what does that even mean?" 

"I don't know, I can't get a straight answer out of Dani, he's making less and less sense now than he was when he turned up at mine the other night." 

"So what do we do, do we talk to them, or leave them to it or what?" 

"I don't know," laying her head on Pol's chest, Reena sighed, "I don't know, Pol." 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, stood with their arms wrapped around each other, breathing each other in, until Reena broke the silence. 

"What's in the bags?" Peering towards to two jute bags on the side, Reena raised an eyebrow at the grin on Pol's face. "Polyccio?" 

"Just some things." 

"Things?" 

"Yes, things," cheeky grin on his face, Pol moved the bags out of Reena's view. "You'll see." 

"Hmm." 

"So Princessa," hands sliding down to Reena's arse, Pol pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed tight together. "Any plans for this afternoon and tonight?" 

"I'm all yours tonight, my Polyccio, remember? I just want to forget about everything for tonight. But nothing too energetic, I'm too tired for that." 

"Hmm, well if you're tired how about we get cuddled up and watch a film or something?" 

"That sounds great, Babe," leaning in, Reena claimed his lips again. 

"And then I'll cook you some dinner?" 

"Ahh, so that's what's in your bags, food?"  

"Mhmm, I told you I'd cook for you, Sweetheart," hands settling on Reena's hips, Pol leaned in and kissed her forehead, before he lead her to the bedroom. 

Laying Reena down on the bed, Pol reached to undo her jeans, pulling them off and chucking them on the floor. Leaning over her he took her pyjamas from on top of the pillow, unfolding them and sliding them up her legs, grinning when she placed her feet back on the bed and lifted her hips, using it as an excuse to grope her arse. 

"I love your arse, have I ever told you that before?" 

"Erm, maybe once or twice," grinning, Reena pressed her arse down into his hands. 

"Well I do, Princessa, I love every inch of you." 

"I love you too," reaching up, Reena wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in and pressing their mouths together. 

Sitting back on his heels Pol pulled Reena so she was sitting up, taking the hem of her top he lifted it over her head, making her blush as his eyes travelled up and down her body, huge grin on his face. 

Reaching for Reena's pyjama top and pulling it over her head, Pol leaned in and claimed her lips, hands running over her body as he straightened her top. Pol grinned as Reena took the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, throwing it on the floor with her clothes, his skin goosebumping as she traced the toned muscles of his stomach. "Like what you see, Princessa?" 

"Mmm, very much, Babe," Reena smirked at the whimper that fell from Pol as her hands moved to undo his jeans, the sound of his zipper filling the room. Slipping her hands around his waist, Reena took the opportunity to grope his arse as she slid his jeans down, giggling as she got them down to his knees, "okay that didn't quite work." 

"You don't say!" 

"Shut up and get 'em off!" 

"Yes Miss Reena," blushing at Reena's raised eyebrow, Pol jumped off the bed and quickly shed his jeans, climbing back on and settling next to Reena. 

"What do you fancy watching, Babe?" Opening the laptop, Reena leaned back against Pol while it loaded up, relaxing as his arms went around her. 

* 

Dinky: Hey. What you up to? Fancy joining us for a drink? x 

Reena: Hi. Me and Pol were just gonna have a quiet night in, if you don't mind x 

Dinky: No of course not, have fun. See you tomorrow x

* 

"Everything okay, Ree?" Pressing his lips to her shoulder, Pol squeezed her tighter, "you seem...tense all of sudden." 

"Yeah, fine," putting her phone down, Reena turned over so they were face to face, sighing "its just Dani asking if I want to go for a drink with him and Eric. Does it make me a bad friend for just wanting a night away from him?" 

"No, of course not." 

"I know he's upset about this thing with Ricky but I just want one night where I don't have to hear about it, and he has Eric, its not like I'm abandoning him, right? And, tomorrow I have to film with Ricky, so I'll get it all all over again." 

"Princess, you've been looking after him for the past five days, you're allowed a night off to spend with your boyfriend." 

"Well you would say that wouldn't you?" Reaching up, Reena cupped his face as she claimed his lips, gentle and brief before pulling away smiling. 

"I suppose I am a bit biased, but that's your fault," cheeky grin on his face, Pol prodded her sides as she pouted. "Well its not my fault you're so amazing, and I'm madly in love with you, and just want to steal you for the night." 

"I love you Espargaro, you idiot." 

"You're the one who loves this idiot though." 

"That's true, I'm very much in love with you, Babe," closing the laptop Reena pulled Pol on top of her, sliding her hands down into his boxers. "And I just wanna spend tonight thinking about you and nobody else." 

*

**Thursday**

"He doesn't want to see you."

"Well tough shit I have a job to do," standing at the doorway to Jorge's motorhome, Reena crossed her arms, still refusing to budge ten minutes into their stand-off. "None of this is my fault." 

"He still doesn't want to see you, or him." 

"Okay I'm getting bored of this now, let me in." 

"No." 

"Let. Me. In." 

"You can't just come round and barge into my motorhome!" 

"I'm not, I have a job to do and you are making it very difficult for me right now." 

"Right well he's heartbroken and doesn't want to see anyone, so job done, you can run off and report back to Pedrosa now!"

"You know I'm starting to understand why Dani hated you for all those years! Let me see him!" 

"No!...What the fuck are you doing?" Stumbling as Reena pushed him out of the way, Jorge stood, mouthing gaping, as he watched her disappear to Ricky's room. 

"Fuck off!" Not even bothering to look and see if it was Reena or Jorge, Ricky burrowed further under his blankets, pain clear in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Ricky..."

"...Leave me alone!"

"No!" Sitting on the edge of the bed Reena peeled back the covers, heart breaking a little at the sight that greeted her. Reena reached out to brush the hair from Ricky's face, softening her voice when she spoke, "talk to me Ricky, please." 

"And say what Reena?" 

"Just explain it to me, what happened?" Combing her fingers through Ricky's hair, Reena tried not to be offended when he pulled away from her, curling back into a ball and sniffling. "Please Hun." 

"Why?" Turning over to face Reena, Ricky looked a mess: eyes swollen and red-rimmed, his skin looked dull and tired, like he hadn't slept in months, huddled up in one of Dani's Repsol hoodies, wiping his face on the sleeves as the tears began to fall again. "He hurt me, he doesn't want me anymore."

"What happened?"  

"Nothing, that's the thing, nothing happened, he just decided he didn't want me anymore."

"Oh Sweetie," shifting so she was laid face to face with Ricky, Reena smiled kindly as he shuffled closer and into her open arms.  

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Ricky,  you didn't do anything." 

"Then w-why did he l-l-leave me?" Dissolving into tears again, Ricky gripped Reena, a mirror image of Dani when he'd gone to her, jumping when Jorge quietly entered the room and sat on the bed. 

"Because he's a fucking idiot!" 

"Oi! Lorenzo! That's not helpful." 

"Well you would take his side wouldn't you?" 

"Why don't you tell us what happened, Ricky," ignoring Jorge's barb, Reena turned back to Ricky, thumbing away his tears. 

"W-we'd left yours...and went back to D-D-Dani's," bursting into tears again, Dani's homes in both Barcelona and Geneva having previously felt like home to Ricky, neither he nor Reena noticed Jorge quietly slip out again. 

"Shh, its okay, Ricky." 

"And it was just a normal night, we had dinner, we made love and it was gentle and loving, and I thought it meant something to him, it m-meant some...s-something to meeee." Sobbing in Reena's arms Ricky gripped her tighter, feeling as if everything he cared about was slipping away, "I love him, Reena." 

"I know you do, Sweetie, I know you do." 

"It was a normal night, we showered and went to bed, we watched a film in bed and then turned the lights off and I fell as-sssleep with him in m-my armsss." 

"Shh, Ricky, its okay." 

"Then I wake up alone in the middle of the night and I go see where he is, and he's sat at the kitchen table, and he t-tells me its overrrrr." 

"What did he say?" Combing her fingers through Ricky's hair, Reena watched as the pain crossed his face. 

"He...H-he just ssaid that, that he'd been thinking...and...an-and we weren't working, th-th-that we'd be b-better off ap-p-part..." 

"Oh, Ricky." 

"Then he sssaid I ssshould leave. Why did he d-do that-t-t?" 

"I don't know my sweet."

"I th-thought he loved m-me."

"He does Ricky." 

"Then why did he k-kick me o-o-out in the m-middle of the niiiight?" Wailing like an animal caught in a trap, Ricky burried his face in Reena's chest as she rubbed his back, nothing seeming to sooth him. 

"I don't know, but I'll find out, I promise." 

"Where did Jorge go?" 

"Oh shit!" 

*

Ree: Can you come to Jorge's motorhome? xx

Pol: Sure, everything okay? xxx 

Ree: Not really, Ricky's a mess and I think Jorge's gone after Dani. I don't want to leave Ricky on his own xxx

Pol: I'll be there in 2 mins xxx

* 

"Oi! Pedrosa! Open this fucking door!" Braying on Dani's motorhome door, not taking any notice of the attention he was attracting, Jorge was furious, forcing his way inside as soon as the door opened, his anger only increasing when he saw Dani seemed to be in a much better state than Ricky. 

"What is your problem?" Standing in the doorway, completely confused as to why the younger man was barging into his motorhome in such a foul mood. 

"My problem?" Looking at Dani as if he had three heads, Jorge felt his blood begin to boil. 

"Yes your problem!" 

"Oh I don't know, maybe just the fact that my best friend is crying his eyes out over you!" 

"Oh..."

"Oh? Fucking oh!? You broke him, Dani! You dumped him and kicked him out in the middle of the night, with no explanation at all, you broke his heart, and all you can say is 'oh'?" Walking over to the smaller man, Jorge backed him against the wall, "did you ever even care about him at all?" 

"Of courssse, I d-did, I do." 

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!"

"Enough!" Making the two men jump as she slammed the door behind herself, Reena stormed across the room to separate the two Spaniards. "Sit down, the pair of you." 

"Who made you the b..." 

"...Sit. Down." Fixing the younger man with a glare that told him it was best to do as he was told, Reena sat between them.

"Did you leave Ricky on his own, in that state?"

"Of course not, Pol is with him." 

"This is all your fault, Pedrosa!"

"Enough Lorenzo! Now, let's start from the beginning shall we?"

 


	71. Ass-Kick-En. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gone a bit quiet on here, are people still enjoying it?

Unknown: Aww you think just because you dumped him I'll go away? 

Unknown: You know the deal, I have the picture, you pay me or I publish it. 

Unknown: You have until lights out Sunday.

*

"Dani, come on, you've got to explain this," moving to sit next to Dani, giving Jorge a look that told him to be quiet, Reena put her arms around Dani as he broke down crying, past caring about crying in front of Jorge. "If not to us then to Ricky, he deserves to know why you broke his heart." 

"I c-can't." 

"Why not?" 

"H-he's...he's..." 

"He's curled up in a ball crying over you, and he doesn't even know why!" 

"Jorge! Enough!...Dani, please, please talk to us

"I can't." 

"You can, and you will, because Ricky deserves answers!" 

"I swear to God Lorenzo, one more word out of you I will rip your tongue out and shove it up your arse!" Turning back to Dani when Jorge made a zip gesture, Reena wiped his cheeks. 

"I can't tell you." 

"You can Dani." 

"No I can't, I can't tell you." 

"You can Dani, I will drop kick him out the door if that's the problem?" 

"Its not him..." 

"...I can drop kick him even if he's not the problem." 

"No, I can't tell you, you Reena, I can't tell you." 

"Yes you can, darling, its me, what can't you tell me?" Frowning as she looked into Dani's eyes, Reena was confused as to what was so bad he couldn't tell her. 

"You'll h-hate meee, I c-can't losssse you toooo..."

"Dani," wrapping the throw around Dani, Reena pulled him onto her lap, rubbing his back as he clung to her. "Come on darling, I won't hate you, just tell me." 

"R-R-Rico..." voice barely above a whisper, leaving Reena wondering if she'd heard correctly, Dani curled up tighter in his best friend's arms. 

"Rico?" Trying to keep her voice steady, Reena felt Dani nod his head against her. "What does Ri...R-Rico have to do with anything?" 

"Am I allowed to speak?" Raising his hand immitating a child, Jorge scowled at Reena's eye roll. "Who is Rico?" 

"He's my ex," wiping her eyes, determined not to make it about her, Reena shrugged. "It was messy, it ended badly," turning back to Dani, combing her fingers through his hair, Reena's voice was quiet, "what does he have to do with you and Rick-y...please tell me you didn't sleep with him?" 

"No!" Looking up at Reena, bursting into tears again, Dani's body shook violently as he sobbed. "I w-would neverrrr cheat on-n Rickyyy!" 

"I'm sorry Dani." 

"So if you didn't cheat on Ricky, what happened?" Voice much softer, Jorge moved to sit next to them, arm going around Reena as her tears began to fall. 

"H-he...he..." 

"He what, darling?" 

"I'm sorry Reena," burying his face in her chest, Dani whispered he was sorry over and over again, leaving Reena and Jorge confused and concerned in equal measures. 

"Sorry for what, Dani?" 

"He...he was...he was at your house," whispering, Dani felt the guilt hit him all over again when Reena began to shake. 

"He was at my h-h-home?" Flinching when Jorge squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure and comforr her, Reena leaned into him as both her and Dani dissolved into tears again. 

"Why was he at Reena's?" 

"I don't know, I didn't speak to him." 

"Well if you didn't speak to him, how do you know he was there?"

"Oh..." Everything suddenly clicking into place for Reena, she tilted Dani's head up so their eyes met, "he spoke to Ricky?" 

"No, b-but he hass p-p-pictures..." wailing like a wounded animal, Dani curled up tighter in a ball, not helped when Reena started crying again too, leaving Jorge the only one thinking clearly. "I-I wasss trying to protect himmm." 

"What exactly are these pictures of?" 

"Of us, together, I thought if I left R-Ricky he might go awaaayyy." 

"Shh, Dani its okay darling." 

"B-But he hasssn't!"

"I assume he wants paying or he'll sell them?" Sighing as Dani nodded, Jorge dreaded the next question, wondering how much Rico wanted if Dani couldn't pay him off, "how much?" 

"M-more than he'd get if he ssssold them." 

"How much Dani?" 

"A m-million." 

"WHAT!?" Both shouting at the same time and making Dani jump, Reena and Jorge looked at each other before looking back at Dani, "he wants one million euros? Even for him that's ridiculous!" 

"Yesss, if I don't p-pay him by Sssunday he'll sssell them," Dani gripped Reena even tighter, her shirt now soaked with tears. 

"Sunday!? Fuck," standing up, Jorge began pacing around the room, anger bubbling up again. "We can't get that much in cash by Sunday, even between us." 

"We can stall him though." 

"How?" 

"I know him, he's a greedy money grabbing bastard, Dani, get in touch with him, tell him you'll pay but you can't get the money until next week, and that I'll deliver it to him." 

"Okay," picking up his phone, Dani typed out a message to that effect, showing it to Reena and Jorge before he sent it. 

"Will that work?"

"If he's lucky the most he'd get for those pictures would be ten, maybe fifteen grand, if he's really lucky, he's not gonna sell them if he thinks he can get a million." 

"What if it doesn't though? R-Ricky could lose hisss ride, his career could be over becaussse of meee!" 

"I don't care," having entered unheard, Ricky's voice was quiet, throat still raw from having cried himself to sleep first in Reena's then Pol's arms. 

"Ricky..." looking up at the younger man, Dani began sobbing again, repeatedly apologising to Ricky, who simply sat down and pulled him into his arms. 

"I don't care Baby, as long as I have you." 

"If you do this you can't take it back, you need to think about it carefully." 

"I don't need to think about it," looking into Dani's eyes, Ricky smiled as he thumbed away his tears. "As long as I have you I don't care about anything else Dani." 

"I love you, I'm so sorry 'Cky," clinging tightly to Ricky's waist, Dani's tears began to fall again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, I know you were only doing what you thought was best for me," wiping away Dani's tears, Ricky rested his forehead against Dani's, "but what's best for me is you."

Wrapping his arms around Ricky's neck, Dani pressed their lips togrther, starting off soft and gentle before they both became more and more desperate and Ricky slipped his hands under Dani's shirt. Moving to straddle Ricky's lap, Dani moaned into the younger man's mouth as their crotches pressed against each other, his rapidly hardening cock feeling painfully restricted by his jeans, neither of them noticing when Reena, Jorge and Pol all quickly left them to it.

* 

"I missed you, Babe, so much," clinging to the younger man, the pair of them cuddled up under the blanket on the sofa, both of them covered in bites and bruises and carpet burns after their frantic session on the motorhome floor and sofas, Dani let a tear run down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, 'Cky."

"Its okay, Baby," leaning in, Ricky pressed their lips together, soft and gentle. "I promise we will get through this, together." 

"I love you so much, and I'm so so sorry Ricky," despite not thinking he had any tears left to shed, Dani sobbed quietly in Ricky's arms. 

"Shh Baby, shh," stroking Dani's hair, Ricky shushed him, gently rocking him. "Dani its okay." 

"I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to keep you safe, I couldn't keep Reena safe from him, or Eric, but I just wanted you to be safe from him," body beginning to shake again, Dani flinched as Ricky cupped his cheek and brushed away his tears. "I'm sorry, I don't deserve youuu." 

"Dani," tears falling again, Ricky held Dani tighter, "shh Baby its okay, I promise." 

"But you could lose your ride, 'Cky..." 

"...Dani, listen to me, I don't care," tilting Dani's head up so their eyes met, Ricky leaned in to peck the end of his nose, relieved to see a smile cross his face. "If I had to choose between you or racing, you would win every single time, I would rather stand on the start-finish line and scream anout how much I love you than try not to cry whenever I see you in the paddock." 

"We can never take this back again, Babe." 

"I know." 

"You really want to do this?" 

"I do, Baby, I promise," shifting so they were laid face to face across the pillow, their naked bodies pressed together, arms around each other's waist, Ricky smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," closing his eyes, just letting the feel of Ricky surround him, Dani sighed contently as he felt Ricky's lips land on his forehead. "How are we going to do it?" 

"Get that sexy arse of yours on the podium on Sunday, and I'll join you up there," sliding his hands down to his boyfriend's arse, Ricky grinned at Dani's big wide eyes looking up at him. 

"That gives us a couple of days to tell everyone who needs to know," sighing, Dani thought of his parents back in Sabadell, feeling slightly guilty he'd have to tell them either over the phone or Skype. "But, what if I don't get on the podium on Sunday, how do we do it then?" 

"Erm, we could just post a picture and a statement online? I mean we'll have to do that anyway, even if I do accost you on the podium." 

"Yeah, I like that, nice and simple," leaning in to press their mouths together, soft and gentle and just enjoying being together again, Dani smiled as he looked up at Ricky, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Baby, remember that when it all goes crazy, what's best for me is being by your side." Rolling Dani onto his other side, Ricky pulled him close again, lacing their fingers across Dani's stomach, nuzzling his neck and smiling at the happy relaxed sigh that fell from the older man, convinced he would purr if he could. "But for tonight let's just forget about everything and everyone else, and just be together, yeah?" 

"Yeah, I like the sound of that 'Cky, just us, nobody else." 

* 

"So, Miss Rykschenckovich." 

"Yes, Mr Espargaro?" 

"Lorenzo had something interesting to say before we left," dirty grin on his face, Pol ran his fingers up and down Reena's arms making her shiver. 

"Did he now? What did he say?" Arms going around Pol's neck, Reena leaned in to nip his lip. 

"He said, now what did he say, oh yes that's it," backing Reena up against the wall, letting her feel how turned on he was, Pol's eyes darkened as his hands slipped into her jeans. "He said I was a lucky man because you are, what was the phrase he used...'hot as fuck' when you're being bossy." 

"Mhmm, did he now?" Raising an eyebrow at Pol, Reena unbuttoned his shirt, taking back control of the situation. "And do you think I'm 'hot as fuck' when I'm being bossy?" 

"I think you know the answer to that, Princessa." 

"And I think you should tell me, right now," firming her voice, making Pol whimper and tremble against her, Reena kept her face straight as he stared at her trying to form words. "Pol?" Flicking his nipple when he didn't answer, Reena raised an eyebrow and did it again when he continued to stare at her, "answer the question, please." 

"Fuck, Reena," gripping Reena's hips as he tried to claw back some sort of composure, Pol shivered and Reena took off his shirt. "You know I do, you're fucking gorgeous, Princessa." 

"And did you get jealous that I was bossing someone else around?" Setting to work on his jeans, Reena just smirked at the way Pol whined as she quickly freed his painfully hard cock. 

"Yes, Ree...fuck!" Crying out when Reena's hand disappeared into his boxers, Pol dropped his head onto her shoulder, part of him wanting to pick her up and take her to bed, but the other part unable to move without Reena telling him what to do. "R-R-Reena..."

"And why did you get all jealous at the thought of me bossing somebody else around?" 

"Because you're sexy as fuck and I want you all to myself." 

"And what did your possessive arse want to do at the thought of me bossing someone else around?" Unbuttoning her own shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, Reena groped her breast, locking eyes with Pol and moaning when she tweaked her nipple, other hand undoing her jeans. 

"Fuck...R-Reena...ow!" Reaching out to torment her other nipple, Pol jumped when she slapped his hand away. 

"Answer the question please," sliding her hand into her panties, Reena smirking at Pol's whimper when she began rubbing her clit and moaning. "Oh God this feels so good...I wish you could be part of it..." 

"Rrrreena..." 

"Tell me, what did you want to do to me when you found out I'd been bossing Lorenzo around? And he got turned on at me bossing him around?" 

"This..." grabbing Reena, Pol slammed her against the wall, mashing their mouths together, pulling her jeans and panties down. 

"Fuck..." crying out as Pol roughly pushed two fingers into her, Reena wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs going weak as his fingers worked her to perfection. "There...Oh God Pol...Fuck!" 

"God you're hot when you're falling apart," ripping his fingers from her, leaving her whimpering as she felt her orgasm ebbing away. "Not yet, Princessa."

"Please Pol..." 

"You asked what I wanted to do to you," picking Reena up, digging his fingers into her hips, Pol carried her through to the bedroom and dunped her unceremoniously on bed. "And the thought of you bossing Lorenzo about made me want to fuck you into the mattress, my little Princessa." 

Grabbing the hems of Reena's jeans Pol yanked them down, eyes darkening at the sight of Reena laid on the bed in only her panties and open shirt, her hair messed up, lips red and swollen. 

Ridding himself of his boxers Pol climbed onto the bed, reaching to hook his fingers into Reena's panties and pull them down. Dirty grin on her face, Reena planted her feet back on the bed, shamelessly spreading her legs as she shrugged out of her shirt. 

"Come on then my Polyccio, fuck me til I can't walk," raising her eyebrow at the way Pol's cock twitched at her tone, Reena wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, shrieking when he latched onto her nipple. "Oh God! Fuck Pol...please!" 

"Shh Princessa, you want everyone to hear what we're up to?" 

"Then fuck me, now!" 

 


	72. Because I'm Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been writing and re-writing this for the past two weeks and I just can't get it any better, hopefully its okay.  
> Enjoy!

**Assen**

"Hey Baby," curling into Dani's side, burying his face in the crook of his neck, waking up early on race day morning, Ricky slipped his arm around the smaller man's waist, squeezing him tightly. 

"Morning Babe," lips brushing against the younger man's forehead, Dani snuggled into the feel of Ricky's arms tight around him. "You okay?" 

"Can I tell you something?" Voice quiet and shaky, Ricky dug his fingers into Dani's sides, taking a deep breath at the older man's 'mmm' response, "I'm scared." 

Rolling onto his side Dani cupped Ricky's face, heart pounding as he locked eyes with his lover, "Ricky, my love, my heart, if you don't want to do this we don't have to, if you're having second thoughts tell me now, Babe, we will get the money and pay him on Friday." 

"No, its an insane amount..." 

"...No amount is too much if it makes my Ricky happy." 

"I'll remember that, Baby, it could come in handy," leaning in to capture Dani's lips, Ricky grinned as he ran his finger up his front.

"I'm serious Ricky, if you don't want to come out, if you're not ready, then I will pay him off and we will go on as normal... our normal anyway." 

"I want our normal to include being able to hold your hand in public and kiss you in parc ferme, or able to post a selfie on insta telling the world I love you, or show everyone how cute you are with my niece. I know you like privacy and I do too, but it would be nice once in a while to share just that little bit. I want our normal to be like everyone else's, Dani," fingers tangling in the smaller man's hair, Ricky draped himself over Dani, pinning him to the bed. "I want everyone to know that I love you, Baby."  

"I love you too," cupping Ricky's face, Dani smiled softly, "and I will do anything to make you happy, so please, please, don't do this just because of the money..."

"...Its not because of that..."

"...We can always earn more money, Ricky, but we can never put this genie back in its bottle."  

"I know, Baby, and in a perfect world nobody would care." 

"We don't live in a perfect world though." 

"I know, and I don't like that he's had a hand in the timing, but," dirty grin crossing his face, Ricky slid his hands down in Dani's boxers. "I am kind of looking forward to telling the world that this beautiful arse belongs to me." 

"All yours 'Cky," arching his back and pressing his arse into Ricky's hands, Dani groaned as Ricky's hand traced along his crack. "Riiicky...stop it...raceday."

"Boo, spoiltsport," leaning in, Ricky captured Dani's lips, his hands sliding up his back and into his hair. "Tonight though, tonight you are mine!"

"Definitely, Babe."

"We've got a short drive to Amsterdam, and then we can check into our hotel and forget about everyone else." Ricky leaned in again to kiss Dani, pecking the end of his nose, smiling at the older man with nothing but love and affection, "and tomorrow we can go out in public together, sightseeing like a normal couple." 

"And I can finally take my beautiful boyfriend out for dinner." 

"Mm I'm looking forward to that, Baby, and I..." 

"...Move in with me, I mean, if you want to?" Big brown eyes looking up at Ricky betraying just how nervous he was, knowing that if he didn't ask there and then he'd lose his bottle, Dani chewed his lip as he awaited his answer. 

"In Geneva?" 

"Geneva, Barcelona, Andorra, Bali, Costa Rica, Kenya, Outer Mongolia, anywhere, wherever you want, 'Cky?" 

"Of course, Baby," jumping on Dani and pinning him to the bed, Ricky grinned into another kiss as he mashed their mouths together.

"Really?" 

"Yes!" Attacking Dani again, peppering his face with kisses, Ricky chuckled as it sank in, "we're gonna move in together!"

"We are! Oh my God!" 

* 

"Morning Sweetheart," finding Reena curled up on the sofa staring off into the distance, Pol joined her, wrapping himself around her, Reena barely registering his presence. "You okay, Ree?" 

"Hmm," turning around in Pol's arms Reena smiled weakly as she leaned in to claim his lips, soft and gentle. "Sorry Babe, miles away." 

"Anywhere nice?" 

"Just thinking." 

"What about?" Pulling Reena onto his lap, Pol nuzzled against her neck, one hand on the small of her back, the other playing with her hair. 

"Dani and Ricky," sighing, Reena relaxed against Pol, her arms going around his waist and creeping under his shirt, needing that skin to skin contact. 

"They'll be okay, Sweetheart." 

"I know." 

"So what's the problem?" Growing more and more concerned, Pol tilted her head up so he was looking into her eyes. "Ree?" 

"He was at my house, and he sure as shit wasn't there to take photos of Dani and Ricky." 

"I know, Reena, I know." 

"I'm scared, Babe, why can't I just be free of him? That's all I want, to be left alone to live my life with you and Eina," tears in her eyes, Reena clung to him, feeling guilty for laying everything on Pol on raceday. "Sorry, you don't need this on race day. Sorry, I'm sorry Babe."

"Its okay Sweetheart," Picking her up Pol carried Reena back to bed, pulling the covers up around them as he rocked her back to sleep. "We've got a few hours before you have to be up, go back to sleep Princessa, I'll wake you up in a bit." 

*

**Amsterdam**

"How you feeling darling?" Sat out on the balcony both of them chain smoking, much to the annoyance of their partners, Reena smiled kindly at Dani, worried by how quiet he was she took his hand, squeezing tightly, the pair of them waiting in Dani and Ricky's hotel room, Ricky in the shower and Pol out picking up dinner for the four of them. "Dani?" 

"Can always tell when you're worried, Rixxie, you call me Dani not Dinky." 

"Dodging the question there, Dinky." 

"More relaxed than I thought I would be, I think I'm so stressed that I've gone past stressed and now I'm calm," chuckling as Reena rolled her eyes, Dani looked up at her. "Everyone who needs to know knows, I'm still worried though, mainly about Ricky, I don't want him to lose his ride, his career, because of me." 

"He's doing this with open eyes, Dani..." 

"...I know, but I'm still worried, I'm scared he'll resent me for it one day." 

"How did all this start?" 

"What me and Ricky?" Staring up at Reena, confused by her question having already told her the story of his and Ricky's first night together, Dani couldn't keep the grin off his face, "on the beach in Malaysia..." 

"...No, not that, what I mean is how did this whole thing start? With Cunt Face trying to blackmail you?" 

"You let us stay in your house in exchange for the keys to Cesar's private beach." 

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Chuckling at Dani's confused face, "why were you and Ricky fucking by the side of my pool?" 

"Erm, because we were alone and knew we wouldn't be interrupted, and have you seen how gorgeous my boyfriend is? What else do you expect two people who are crazy about each other to do?" 

"Exactly! That's what I was getting at," rolling her eyes again when Dani still didn't understand, Reena shook her head. "You two love each other, you're crazy about each other, don't forget that, that kind of love doesn't just go away when things get tough." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"Don't forget why you're doing this," smiling at the way Dani's face lit up as Ricky emerged from the en-suite in only his boxers, Reena went back to her book as Dani went back inside and the two lovers embraced, giggling and whispering to each other. "Put him down Pedrosa, you'll put me off my dinner."

"Have you seen this beautiful body?" Running his hands over Ricky's body and squeezing his arse, hard, Dani grinned, "what do you expect me to do?" 

"Keep your hands to yourself until you're alone, or at least wait until Pol gets back and I have someone to cuddle as well." Closing the balcony door behind her, Reena went to sit on the sofa, slapping Ricky's arse as she passed him, "and Cardus put some clothes on." 

"Hmph, its my room!" Mock huffing at Reena, Ricky walked over to his suitcase, swaying his hips as he went, bending over and smirking at the whimper that escaped Dani's lips. 

"Just get dressed." 

"You're in your pyjamas!" Pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Ricky pouted and pointed at Dani's sad eyed expression, "look at this face, look how sad you made him." 

"That's the same face he pulls when I put something on the top shelf out of his reach, its not specific to you putting your nips and bits away." 

"Is it safe to ask what the fuck you're talking about?" Looking between the three of them, Pol put the bags of take-out on the table, before walking over to Reena and pulling her into a kiss, "hey you." 

"Hey," grinning as she slipped her arms around him and pecked another kiss to his lips, Reena ignored the coughing from the other couple. 

"Ahem!...AHEM!" 

"Problem Ricky?" Looking between his best friend and his girlfriend, Pol lead Reena over to the table and began doling out the boxes of food, Dani and Ricky soon joining them. The four of them enjoying a nice meal together, trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

*

"Baby," stroking Dani's cheek, Ricky sighed as the older man leaned into his touch, the pair of them stood out on the balcony looking over the river. "I love you."

"I love you too, 'Cky," stepping up on his tip toes, Dani pressed their mouths together, hands gripping Ricky's shirt tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting the moment to pass, trying to delay the inevitable. "Are you sure about this Ricky?" 

"Mhmm, sure" dropping his head onto Dani's shoulder, breathing him in, Ricky slid his hands down to the older man's hips and pulled him close. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Babe." 

*

@26_danipedrosa           _insta.pic_ The love of my life ♥ @rickycardus88

My personal life has always been something I have tried to keep private. I am not ashamed of who I am or who I love, but it is something I wished to keep for myself and my close friends and family. 

However, someone decided to take it upon themselves to make this information public by stalking us, breaking onto private property, and trying to blackmail us in exchange for their silence. It is because of this individual that we have decided to make this announcement. There would have come a time when Ricky and I would have been ready and happy to tell the world about our relationship, but for now we were just enjoying our life together. 

I have always been lucky to have such supportive family and friends, as well as amazing fans, and even luckier now that I have found Ricky. 

This announcement changes nothing, except that when I fall down, people know I have the love of a good man to help me up again. All we ask is for our privacy to be respected and that we and our families are left alone to live our lives together. 

*

@rickycardus88           _insta.pic_ My heart ♥ @26_danipedrosa ...

Repost @26_danipedrosa          The love of my life...

* 

Both sitting cross legged at the opposite end of the bed from their friends, Pol and Reena smiled kindly at the other couple, both picking up their phones to post their responses and support. 

"We're really proud of you both." 

"Thanks Reen," smiling weakly at her, Ricky took the iPad from Dani and pulled him into his arms, knowing the older man was panicking at what the response from the public would be. 

"Yeah, thank you, both of you," laying his head on Ricky's chest, Dani let the rhythmic beat of the younger man's heart calm him down, helping him relax, safe in his love's arms. 

"Come on," holding a cotton bag out, Reena raised her eyebrow at Dani's reluctance, "now, Daniel." 

"But..."

"...We talked about this, hand them over," smiling kindly as Dani and Ricky placed their phones and iPads in the bag, their laptops already on the table for Reena and Pol to take when they returned to their own room. "Thank you," climbing off the bed, Reena stood next to Dani, leaning in and hugging him, whispering to him, "never forget why you're doing this, never forget what Ricky means to you." 

Nodding, tears in his eyes, Dani turned to see Pol and Ricky in a similar hushed exchange, "love you Rixxie." 

"I love you too, Dinky Dani," crouching down Reena unplugged the phone on the bedside table, grinning when she saw Ricky put his arms around Dani and pull him back onto the bed. 

"Don't listen to her Baby, she doesn't know what she's talking about," lips brushing against Dani's neck, making the older man shiver and groan, Ricky slid his hands under Dani's shorts.

"Come on you," heading for the table, Reena picked up the boxes left over from dinner, Pol taking the various electronics. Stopping by the door, Reena turned to the other couple, "goodnight boys, fuck each other senseless and forget about everything else for tonight...but at least give us time to get out the door before you start!"

 


	73. 'Dam Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a nothing chapter, I couldn't really get it to flow right, but we all need a bit of fun and lovin'...

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Following Reena into their room, Pol wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. 

"Mmm," sighing, Reena leaned back into him, letting him surround her, needing to feel close to him, feel supported, loved. "I guess I'm just nervous about what will happen now, how people will react, how  _he_ will react."

"Its been a long day, Ree," walking her over to the bed, Pol peeled back to covers, "let me make you forget about everything else." Nuzzling Reena's neck as he ran his hands down to her hips. "Love you, Sweetheart." 

"Love you too, Babe, so much," turning in his arms, Reena smiled as she slid her hands around him and leaned in to kiss him. "Now," moving her hands to his jeans, Reena smirked at his whimper, "you are wearing too much...Get 'em off." 

"Yes Miss Reena," pushing Reena back onto the bed, Pol began unbuttoning his shirt as seductively as he could, chuckling as Reena began humming a tune for him to dance to. "Like what you see Princessa?" 

"Mmm very much my Polyccio," reaching out and hooking her fingers into his boxers, Reena pulled him closer, giggling as he toppled over and landed on top of her. Pulling him in and claiming his lips, Reena jumped as something slid off the pillows and hit her arm, "ooh, what's this?" 

"Well," grinning as he sat up, Pol pulled her up and placed the paper bag on Reena's lap, "if you open it you'll find out, Sweetheart." 

Chewing nervously on his lip as Reena opened the bag, Pol sat next to her, pulling her into his arms, "i-if, its...its okay if you don't like it, I can return it." Tripping over his words, Pol suddenly began to think it was a mistake, worrying it would upset Reena. 

"Oh...erm," holding up the swim suit, a black halter neck costume with cut out details up the sides, Reena looked up at Pol.

"You don't like it?" Looking crestfallen Pol took the suit from her and put it back in the bag, "sorry, it was a stupid idea, I'll take it back." 

"No, Babe," reaching up to cup his face, Reena smiled, "I like it, its just..." 

"Just what?"

"Its just I bought one the same last week, except in purple." 

"Oh, well, now you have two," chuckling Pol leaned in and kissed her, hands running up and down her sides, "I was thinking you'd look really sexy in it, in the hot tub, on the balcony of our hotel suite in Hong Kong?" 

"Did you?" Wiggling her eyebrows, Reena grinned as she shifted to straddle his lap, "see I was thinking, that I could wear it when we go away with everyone? Before Suzuka? On the boat?" 

"Really?" Face lighting up as he realised what Reena was saying, Pol pulled her in again, claiming her lips and squeezing her tightly. "You want to go?" 

"Yeah, I do, I thought about it and you were right, I think I'll be fine for one or two nights." 

"You sure, Ree?" 

"I am, Babe," sliding her hands down Pol's chest, Reena grinned as she watched the goosebumps rise over his skin, locking eyes with him she took the hem of her vest and lifted it over her head. 

"Reeeena..." cock twitching at the sight of his girlfriend topless, Pol groaned as Reena took his hands and placed them over her breasts. 

"Yes?" Rocking her hips against him, his hard cock rubbing against her clit, Reena moaned as he rolled her nipples roughly between his thumb and finger, "fuck, Pol." 

"God you're gorgeous, Princessa," looking up at Reena with the best innocent eyes he could muster, Pol groaned as she slipped her arms around him, dragging her nails down his spine. "Mmm Reeee..." 

"You want me to tell you what to do, don't you?" 

"Y-yes," shivering at Reena's tone, Pol pouted as she climbed off of his lap. "Reena..."

"Yes Pol?" Shimmying out of her shorts, Reena laid next to him, rolling onto her side and propping her head up on her hand. Locking eyes with Pol again as he mirrored her position, Reena traced her other hand down his stomach, taking her time to tease him before her hand disappeared into his tented boxers. 

"Fuck Reena, please," hips bucking as Reena dragged her nails along his length, them not really long or sharp enough to do anything but lightly scratch. "Please Princessa..." 

"Why do you like being bossed around?" 

"I only l-like you...fuck...bosssing me around...Reena..." wriggling and stuttering as Reena's hands continued to wander, Pol shivered at the way she looked over the top of her glasses. 

"Why though?" Moving her hand back to his stomach, thumb rubbing over his abs, Reena looked up at him, genuinely curious. 

"Because its you and you're gorgeous, and you're laid here with me and only wearing your glasses, and fucking hell it turns me on. Princessa you're amazing, and you're sexy as fuck, and God I just want you..." 

"Take me then..." Raising an eyebrow Reena grinned, "if you want me, take me, right here, right n-" the rest of her sentence was lost as Pol pounced on her, mashing their mouths together.

*

"Good morning, Baby," nuzzling Dani's neck, Ricky grinned as the older man snuggled back against him, a low growl escaping his mouth as Dani arched his back and rubbed his arse against Ricky's morning glory.  

"Mmm, morning Babe," wriggling as Ricky's hands roamed over his torso, arching into the younger man's every touch, Dani whined as Ricky tormented his nipples. "Rickyyy..." 

"Yes, Dani?" Tugging roughly on his nipples, making Dani arch his back again, Ricky smirked at the needy moans falling from the older man. "Problem Baby?" 

"No," voice raspy and full of want, Dani turned to capture the other man's lips, moaning into his mouth as Ricky's hands wandered some more. "Fuck 'Cky..." 

"Great idea, Baby..." rolling Dani on his back, Ricky grinned at the sight that greeted him, Dani's cock just as wide awake as his own. Settling between his boyfriend's thighs and reaching for the lube, Ricky smirked at the way Dani whimpered at the sound of the lid snapping open, "shh, Dani, shh." 

"Please, Ricky, please..."  gasping as Ricky let the cold lube drip down onto his balls, Dani screwed his hands up in the sheets, panting as Ricky's cold fingers stroked that spot just behind his balls that made him see stars. "Pleasepleaseplease." 

"Relax, Dani Baby, just relax and let me make you feel good," nipping a line of kisses to Dani's thigh, Ricky pressed his hand against his stomach, keeping the older man still. "See I think that you'll still be pretty loose from last night, I mean, after the way you rode me, fuck...you were just stunning, Baby. And I think I could just take you, right here, right now. Would you like that, Baby?"

"Yes, Ricky, please!" Wrapping his legs around the younger man's hips, trying to emphasise his desires, Dani whimpered when Ricky lined himself up, pressing his slick cock against his hole. 

"Fuck...oh fuck Dani..." Slowly pushing into the smaller man, Ricky watched his face, taking in every flicker of emotion that crossed Dani's face, the pain and burn finally giving way to pure, unadultarated bliss as the rest of the world melted away, leaving just the two of them, a loved up couple having morning sex in their hotel room.


	74. Day One

"Ready?" Squeezing Ricky's hand, Dani looked up at him, them having avoided human contact so far that day with room service breakfast and the rest of the morning spent wrapped up in bed together. 

"Almost, just one more thing, Baby," leaning in, Ricky claimed the older man's lips, backing him up against the door of their hotel room and pressing their bodies together. "I love you, Dani Pedrosa." 

"I love you too, Ricky Cardus," gripping Ricky's hips, Dani leaned in to capture the younger man's lips, groaning into his mouth as their crotches rubbed together. "Can we just stay in and do this all day?" 

"Sorry Baby," cupping Dani's cheek, thumb tracing his lips, Ricky smiled kindly, "we have to face the world now." 

"I know," sighing, Dani pecked another kiss to Ricky's lips, "but I like your lips very much." 

"Come on Baby," holding the door open for Dani, Ricky took his hand as they walked down to meet everyone else in the lobby. "At least I can kiss you in public now, whenever I want." 

Standing in the lift in silence, Dani gripped Ricky's hand, the reality of what they'd done beginning to sink in. 

"Its okay, Baby," pulling Dani into his arms, sensing his panic, Ricky pressed his lips to the smaller man's forehead. 

"I know, 'Cky, I know," jumping as the doors pinged open, Dani let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding in - no press, no fans, no screaming or shouting, just Eric, Pol and Reena sat waiting for them. 

"Morning guys," smiling as she wrapped her arms around both of them, Reena kissed each of them on the cheek, leaving traces of her lipstick on their faces. 

"Morning Reen, Pol...your lady friend not joining us today Eric?" Grinning as his brother turned scarlet, Eric having disappeared the previous night with one of the grid girls who was also heading into the city, Dani pinged his collar open and exposed the marks that littered his neck. 

"I think he needs to borrow your scarf, Dinky," delighting in embarassing both brothers at once, Reena filled in a clueless Pol on the story of the Sepang Scarf. 

"No, she is not joining us!" Sinking back into the plush hotel chair, sulking and doing up his collar again, Eric huffed when Reena pinched his cheeks. 

"Aww come now Eric, you know the rules, you bang a grid girl, we take the piss." 

"Don't like you any more Rixxie." 

"Now you know that's not true, come on," pulling Eric up from his seat, Reena directed him and Pol out the door, Dani and Ricky following close behind them.  

"Are we allowed our phones back yet, Reena?" Linking arms with Reena, his other arm around Dani's waist, Ricky smiled, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that this was the calm before the storm that would hit them when they returned to Spain the next day. 

"No, sorry my darlings I left them in my room, ah..." pressing a finger to Ricky's lips as he attempted to complain, Reena smiled kindly. "Shush, forget about everyone else for a few more hours, we'll go have lunch and a wander around, then you can rejoin the techno age. Plus we're in Amsterdam, enjoy blending in while you can, us lot are almost normal here." 

"Fine," side-eyeing Reena, Dani huffed slightly, not wanting to admit she was right and ignoring social media for a while would be good for them all. 

"Me and Pol spoke to your Mamas this morning, they both know you are cut off until this afternoon, AND they both agreed with it." 

"Fine," huffing again, more for comic effect than anything, Dani felt slightly happier knowing their families had been in touch. 

"Stop huffing Pedrosa. Now come on, where do you want to go for lunch?" 

* 

@ReenaRixFilms           _insta.pic_  Lovely afternoon in 'Dam with some wonderful people ♥ So proud of my best friend @26_danipedrosa & @rickycardus88, such brave guys and still the same beautiful people I knew yesterday. Homophobia and bullying will never win. Enjoy your exclusive now!  #Amsterdam #Dam #friends #family #26 #88 #44 

*

"There you go," standing in the doorway to her and Pol's room, lunch and sightseeing having gone without a hitch, the boys not being recognised let alone being harassed, Reena handed Dani and Ricky their electronics back.

"Thanks Rixxie," taking the bag from his best friend, Dani smiled as he leaned in to hug her, squeezing her tightly and kissing her cheek. "Love you Reen." 

"Love you too, Dinky," chuckling at the playful grumbles from Pol and Ricky, Reena leaned back into Pol's arms as Ricky slid his arms around Dani's waist. 

"Right, well we're gonna call it a night, see yous in the morning." 

"Night night boys. Remember when you're trawling the interwebs later, those who matter won't mind, and those who mind don't matter." 

"Oh my God, Jorge, you look just like Reena today!" 

"Fuck off, Pedrosa!" Watching as the two Spaniards walked down the hall to their room, Reena grinned as she turned to Pol, raising an eyebrow at him, "now, what to do with you, Espargaro?" 

"And to think," sliding his hands down to Reena's arse, Pol smirked, "there was a time when you were pretty much scared of your own body." 

Jumping as Pol slapped her arse, Reena pushed him back through the door, "Get in there, now!"

*

"Ready Baby?" Curled up on the sofa, one arm around Dani, iPad in the other hand, Ricky took a deep breath, the feel of Dani's arms around his waist helping to keep him calm.

After leaving Reena and Pol - Eric having disappeared after lunch to rendezvous with his Monster Girl - the pair had phoned home and spoken to their, thankfully, incredibly supportive families. 

"As I'll ever be," leaning up to briefly capture Ricky's lips, Dani smiled as he locked eyes with the younger man, shifting so he was sat on Ricky's knee. "Let's do it." 

Pecking another kiss to Dani's lips and squeezing his waist, Ricky opened up the Instagram app on his iPad. Smiling as they flicked through the photos from earlier posted by Reena, Pol and Eric, and beginning to relax slightly at all the kind and supportive messages and posts from others in the paddock. 

"Aww that's sweet," grinning at a piece of fanart that Ricky had been sent on Instagram, a charicature of the photo the two of them had posted the night before, Dani saved the picture to post it on his own account later on, so far the support outweighing the negative reactions. 

"So far so good," whispering against Dani's temple, Ricky laced their fingers together as he hovered over the Twitter app. 

"Ignore it, 'Cky," taking the iPad from Ricky and putting it on the table, Dani cupped his cheek and leaned in to claim his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "Reena's right, those who mind don't matter, I don't need to see what people who've never met us have to say about our relationship." 

"Me neither, Baby," picking Dani up, Ricky grinned as the smaller man wrapped his arms and legs around him, carrying him over to the bed and laying them down. Settling between Dani's legs, Ricky whimpered as Dani lightly traced his fingers up across the back of his neck, "the only opinion I want on our relationship, is your's, my Dani." 

"Me too, Ricky, my beautiful Ricky," pulling Ricky into another kiss, Dani ran his hands down the younger man's spine, fingers creeping under his shirt and swallowing the soft sighs and moans falling from Ricky. Only separating when Dani pulled Ricky's shirt over his head, and Ricky did the same to him, before Dani took control, rolling the taller man onto his back. "Fuck everyone else and their opinions." 

"I'd rather you just fucked me, Baby."

Crashing their mouths back together, Dani slipped his hands between them and undid Ricky's jeans, sliding his hands into Ricky's boxers and around to his arse, forcing down his boxers and jeans as the younger man raised his arse, pressing his bulge against Dani's own wide awake cock. Chuckling at the way Ricky whined when his cock rubbed against the older man's jeans, the denim feeling more like sandpaper against his hard cock, Dani yanked down his own jeans, both of them growling as their cocks came into contact. 

"Baby?" Suddenly feeling cold as Dani rolled across the bed, Ricky shivered before whimpering as he realised Dani was reaching into the bedside drawer for the lube. "Dani..."

"Shush, let me take care of you, Ricky," running a finger over Ricky's lips, Dani groaned as the younger man's flickered out and licked along his finger. Tracing along Ricky's jaw and down his neck, Dani smirked as the goosebumps rose on his skin, leaning in and mouthing down Ricky's chest. Taking his time to tease and torment his lover, relishing in the sounds he could draw from Ricky as he alternated between biting and licking his sensitive nipples. 

Sitting back on his heels, Dani smirked at the sight in front of him, Ricky's body glistening with sweat, his lips bitten and swollen, eyes just begging Dani to devour him.

Until three little words snapped his patience and he jumped on the younger man:

 "Please Baby, please..."

*

Curled up in bed, both showered and still bathed in the post sex glow, Dani smiled at the soft sighs falling from Ricky as he snuggled tighter into his arms, Dani pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You okay there, 'Cky?" 

"Hmm, more than okay, Baby," pressing a trail of soft kisses up the older man's chest, Ricky grinned as he nuzzled Dani's neck, nipping and sucking that spot where his neck and shoulder met. "Always more than okay when I'm with you." 

"I'm sorry for what I put you through, Ricky," squeezing him tighter, Dani chewed his lip trying to keep it from wobbling. "You're my everything, Babe, I'm so sorry." 

"Dani," shuffling so they were laid face to face, arms still tight around each other, Ricky cupped the older man's face, smiling kindly. "If the worst you ever put me through is doing what you think is best for me, then I'll be pretty lucky." 

"I love you, Ricky." 

"I love you too, Baby," leaning in Ricky claimed Dani's lips, tongues tangling lazily as Dani's hands found their way into the younger man's boxers, cupping his arse. "Dani..." 

"Mmm?" 

"There's something we need to talk about." 

"There is?" Panic creeping into his voice, Dani felt himself calmed by Ricky's gentle shushing and the way his thumbs traced over his cheeks. 

"Don't look so scared Baby," rolling Dani into his side, Ricky pulled him back against him, loving the older man being the little spoon in his arms. Pressing his lips to his boyfriend's shoulder, Ricky laced their fingers across Dani's stomach, "I believe, if I remember correctly, that this morning you asked me to move in with you." 

"I did," grinning, Dani turned his head to claim Ricky's lips again. "And you said yes."

"I did, and I'm very, very much looking forward to it, Baby." 

"Me too." 

"But, we need to figure out where we're going to live." 

"I've been thinking about that, and I think I've come up with an idea." 

"Oh? Please do tell, Baby." 

"Well," turning in Ricky's arms, Dani snuggled into the younger man's chest, smiling wide, "since you only bought your place a few months ago, I thought I could sell my places in Barca and Geneva, and, depending on where you want to live, we could buy our first home together?" 

"You love your house though?"

"I do, I did, it was what I needed at the time, a place to escape to," pecking a kiss to Ricky's lips, Dani sighed happily. "But I don't want to escape any more, I want to build a life with you." 

"Where would you like to build that life?" 

"I don't know, 'Cky," running his hands through Ricky's hair, Dani pulled him into another kiss. "What about you? Any thoughts? I know you like being near your family." 

"I was thinking that Andorra might be nice? Its quiet and private, its got great training facilities, its not too far from Barcelona." 

"If you want Andorra, then Andorra it is." 

"Really? Are you sure, Baby?"

"Really, wherever you want to be my love." 

Eyes lighting up, Ricky grabbed Dani, squeezing him tightly as he mashed their mouths together.  

*

@danipedrosa_26           _insta.pic_ Thank you for this wonderful artwork @d_pedfan_26_88  

Thank you everyone for all the kind words and support, @rickycardus88 and I really appreciate it! 

 


	75. Uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning on this one, more of Reena's past coming out, remember I'm mean to my characters.

"Someone's in a tormentative mood today."

"Maaaaaybe," laid on the sofa, his head resting on Reena's stomach, Pol grinned as he flicked the dangling jewels of her belly bar. "Someone's being a Grumpus today." 

"I'm just tired," threading her fingers into Pol's hair, Reena sighed sadly, "sorry Babe." 

"What's up, Sweetheart?" Leaning into the feel of Reena's fingertips on his scalp and neck, Pol would have purred if he could. 

"Nothing, I'm just tired." 

* 

"Talk to me, Ree," shuffling up the sofa so he was laid with his arms around her, Pol pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Something's bothering you Sweetheart, I can tell." 

"I told you, I'm just tired." 

"You get all cuddly when you're tired, please just talk to me, Reena." 

"About what?" Huffing, Reena shuffled away from Pol slightly, suddenly incredibly interested in the daytime Tv show that was on.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you," feeling hurt when Reena pulled away from him when he tried to take her hand, Pol sighed, realising she wasn't going to talk until she was ready to, and the more he pushed her the longer that would be. 

"You, its you that's bothering me now!" Getting up, Reena stomped down the hallway to her studio, slamming the doors behind her. 

* 

Standing in the doorway of Reena's studio, his heart breaking at the sight of her curled up sniffling in her chair, wrapped up under a huge throw far too thick for the time of year, Pol spoke softly as he edged into the room. 

"I've done some pasta, do you want any, Ree?" 

"N-no thanks," trying, and failing, to keep her voice steady, Reena pulled the blanket tighter around herself, still refusing to look at Pol. 

"Do you want anything?" Crouching down next to her, Pol cupped her cheeks, thumbing away her tears. "Please talk to me, Reena, I'm worried about you, please just tell me what's wrong." 

"Y-you," sniffling, Reena finally looked up and locked eyes with Pol. 

* * *

**24 hours earlier**

Pol: I'm gonna be late, I'll pick up dinner on my way home, what do you fancy? xxx

Pol: Sushi? *best Eina eyes* xxx

Pol:  _image001_

Ree: Okay Babe. Sushi sounds good xxx

Ree: These are Eina eyes xxx  _image002_

Pol: <3 <3 aww my gorgeous girls xxx

Ree: Soppy git xxx

Pol: See you later Sugar Tits xxx

Curling up on the sofa with a book, Eina stretched out by her feet, Reena smiled at the messages from Pol. 

Lost in her book Reena jumped at the sudden banging on her front door, frowning as Eina grumbled. "What's up with you girl?" 

Opening the inner porch door, Reena rolled her eyes when she saw who was on the otherside of the glass front door, Eina's growling by her side making sense. 

"What the fuck do you want?" 

"I need to talk to Pol," voice quiet, almost frightened, Carlota looked past Reena, trying to see into her home.

"He's not here." 

"I know he's been staying here," folding her arms, defiant despite still slightly scared of the older woman. 

"No shit Sherlock, his car is on my drive and Eina is stood next to me." 

"Just let me see him." 

"He's not here, Carlota, go away!" Reena turned to go back inside.

"You just said..." 

"...You said you knew he'd been staying with me, but he is not here in my home at this moment in time." 

"I need to see him, please Reena," sounding almost pitiful, Carlota looked up at Reena, seeming smaller and younger than her 22 years. 

"Why do you want to see him? Hasn't he made it clear he doesn't want to see or speak to you?"

"Its important, really important, please Reena." 

"When he gets home I'll tell him you called." 

"Thank you," turning to go down the drive, Carlota couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks, the scrap of hope she'd been clinging to that her and Pol would one day get back together, now completely dashed; Reena's use of the word 'home', Pol's home was with Reena now. 

After watching Carlota walk down the drive and out to her car, Reena shut and locked both doors, curling up on the sofa again with Eina next to her. Rolling her eyes as she heard another knock at the door, Reena stomped back to the door, "For fucks sake what is it...n..ow..." 

Trailing off as she saw the figure stood on the other side of the glass, Reena shook her head, stuttering in between short panicky breaths, "n-no...no...no n-no...no n-not you..." 

"Hello Ella." 

"No! Get out!" Stumbling backwards as she fumbled around on the hallway table for the phone. 

"Come now Ella," voice as smooth and seductive as ever, Rico smiled as innocently as possible, taking great pleasure in Reena's fear. "If you really wanted me dragged off in handcuffs you'd have done it long ago, Ella, but come to think of it, you didn't much like handcuffs did you?" 

"What d-do you w-want?" Clutching the phone in her hand, Reena's entire body shook. 

"We need to have a little chat Ella, about your friends, Daniel and Ricard, you three owe me a lot of money."

"I have nothing to say to you." 

"Let me in, NOW ELLA!" Making her jump as he banged his fists on the door frame, Rico smirked as Reena dropped the phone, rooted to the spot and unable to pick it up again. 

"No." 

"You never learn do you? Either that or you secretly enjoy the pain, it gets you off doesn't it, Ella?" 

"No." 

"Let me in Ella, or you will regret it," voice calm again, words precise and measured, Rico looked Ella up and down, the fragile glass the only thing keeping him from her. 

"Why?" Finding her voice again, Reena stood up straight, looking Rico in the eyes, "what could you possibly do to me that you haven't done before?" 

"Do not push me Elenor..." 

"...Why, what are you going to do once you've smashed in my front door? Slap me? Punch me? Rip my hair out? Break my legs? Cut me? Burn me with my hair straightners? Tie me up and beat me? F-f-force yourself on me?..."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Ella, you shouldn't be so picky, in fact you should be grateful, nobody else wanted to fuck you."

"Convince me I'm worthless? That my friends are better off without me? That nobody cares about me? Loves me?..." 

"...You think he loves you? You are delusional as well as stupid Elenor. You're a mess, an older woman who he thinks he can save, but in a few months when he realises how much work you are, how hard it is to love you, he'll leave you. Because that's what everyone does isn't it? Everyone leaves you, nobody wants you, even your own parents didn't want you." 

"Maybe you shouldn't judge everyone by your standards," stepping closer to the glass, adrenaline overriding her fear for the moment, Reena smiled. "There is only one thing you can do to me that you haven't done before: kill me." 

"Maybe I will, you'd deserve it," tracing his finger over the glass, level with Reena's throat, Rico smirked. 

"You enjoy hurting me too much to put me out of my misery." 

"Hmm," pretending to think for a moment, Rico sighed, "there is that I suppose, but I could hurt others, like your bikey boy, or your pet Pedrosas." 

"You already tried that, remember? And my pet Pedrosa is now happily loved up, out and proud. He and Ricky now have every sponsor and magazine throwing money at them and clamouring for an interview, everyone is so desperate to show how PC and accepting they are." Folding her arms, Reena smiled, "you can't hurt me any more, because I won't let you." 

"So arrogant Elenor, that's always been your downfall," smacking the glass again, making Reena jump, Rico snarled at her, "let me in, or I will hurt you in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

"Go fuck yourself Rico!" Jumping at the sound of the police siren stopping very close to her drive gates, Reena tore her gaze from Rico for a second, only to see Rico fleeing down the garden path and out onto the street. 

"Oh my God, oh my God..." gasping as the dust that had been kicked up in her driveway start to settle, Reena collapsed to the floor when she saw the figure stood at the end of her drive.

* * * 

"Me? What did I do? Tell me what to do, Sweetheart," voice full of panic, his heart going like a freight train, Pol looked up at Reena, eyes wide with fear when she shook her head. "Is this about Carlota? Ree I told you I don't want anything to do with her, I want her gone as much as you do, please believe me, Reena." 

"N-no, Babe, n-not h-her," voice barely above a whisper, Reena reached for his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, "you, I j-just n-n-need youuu." 

"Shh, Sweetheart, shh, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," pulling Reena into his arms, both of them on the floor, Pol tucked her head under his chin, rocking her gently as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Babe." 

"Its okay Ree, its okay." 

"Am I difficult to love?" 

"What?" Tilting Reena's head up so their eyes met, Pol's mouth gaped like a confused goldfish, "of course not, why would you even think that, Reena?" 

"I'm not easy to be with though am I?" Shrinking back in on herself, Reena began sobbing again, "I'm...I'm..." 

"...He was here again wasn't he?" Anger raising 1000%, Pol didn't realise how tight he was clenching his fists until Reena jumped and cried out in pain, "sorry Sweetheart, I'm sorry Ree." 

"He was here, outside," sniffling but beginning to settle a bit as Pol rubbed her back, Reena took a deep breath, "just after she was." 

"You don't think...?" 

"Either that, or...or I think she saved me." 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"The police showed up and he ran, either its a coincidence, or she was still hanging around and she called them, she saved me."

 


	76. Please, Please Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but I wanted to post something!

Padding into her living room, still wrapped up in most of the blankets that Pol had coccooned her in after she cried herself to sleep, Reena smiled weakly as she sat down next to Pol on the sofa. 

"Hey Sweetheart,"  cuddling up to his girlfriend, Pol reached out to cup her cheeks, wiping away her tears and gently pressing his lips to her's. "You feeling any better, Ree?" 

"N-no," shaking her head, bursting into tears again, Reena jumped when Eina snuggled up next to her. "I-I'm sorry." 

"Ssh, its okay Reena," unwrapping some of the blanket from around Reena, Pol pulled her into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sweetheart." 

"I love you, Pol," clinging tightly to him, Reena buried her face in his chest, just breathing him in and trying to calm herself. "So, so much." 

"I love you, too," taking a deep breath, Pol squeezed her tightly, "but we need to talk Reena." 

"Pleasedon'tleaveme," beginning to panic again, boardering on hyperventilating, Reena gripped onto Pol's shirt for dear life, scared to let go. 

"Oh Sweetheart," cupping Reena's cheek, Pol smiled kindly when Eina licked away her tears. "I don't want to leave, but we can't go on like this, Ree." 

"I know, I'm sorry." 

"Reena, I want a life with you, and that life involves being able to go training without being scared of coming home to find you upset and frightened of stepping out of the front door on your own." 

"I know," looking away, feeling almost ashamed of how much of a recluse she had become in the past month or two, Reena nodded, knowing something had to change soon. 

"I've been doing some research, and I know you said no before but I think you really do need to consider a restraining order against him." 

"O-okay." 

"I hate seeing you like this, Sweetheart, it kills me that you're so unhappy," biting his lip to keep from wobbling, tears in his eyes, Pol pressed his lips to Reena's temple, "that I can't make you happy, Ree." 

"You do make me happy, Pol," head snapping up, locking eyes with Pol, Reena's lip quivered, pain and guilt coursing through her. "I-I thought you knew that?" 

"Reena..." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish, I'm sorry," rocking back and forth in her seat, Reena repeated her apologies over and over again. 

"Ree...Reena...Reena!" Eventually managing to cut through the fog in Reena's brain, Pol held her still, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he shushed her, "its okay Sweetheart, shh, everything's okay. Deep breaths Ree, okay, in...and out, slower, in...and out, in...and out."

Clutching her blanket and leaning in to Pol, letting him support her as tears streamed down her cheeks, Reena stuttered as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, "I-I...I...I-I..." 

"Slowly Sweetheart," pressing a kiss to her hair, Pol tried to sniff back his own tears, heart breaking at the sight of Reena so broken. 

"I...I...I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'm sorry I'm such a mess, I'm gonna get better, I promise." 

"I just want you to be happy, Ree, I just want us to be happy, together." 

"W-Will you go with me to the police tomorrow, p-please?" Looking up at Pol, her eyes wide and scared, Reena gripped her blanket again, looking, and feeling, so much younger than her years. 

"Of course, Reena, you don't even have ask, Sweetheart." 

"Th-thank you," finally beginning to relax, feeling safe in Pol's arms, Reena sighed as she snuggled into his side. 

 


	77. Normality

"Mhmm...Yeah...Oh...Oh, really?...Okay...Mmm...Yeah sssure...Fuck, yes...Of course...Ah...Oh, oh...Okay, yeah we'll c-commme rright awayyy...'Kaybye!" Lifting the sheet, Dani stared down at the two big brown eyes full of devilment looking back at him, lolling his head back smacking the headboard and swearing as Ricky's wicked tongue swiped at his length. "Rickyyyy." 

"Mmm, yes Baby?" Popping back out from under the sheet, Ricky grinned as he briefly claimed Dani's lips, "you called?" 

"You're evil," hands sliding down to Ricky's arse, Dani grinned as the younger man whined. 

"I had to get you off the phone somehow, Baby," hand slipping between them, Ricky set to work on Dani's cock again, smirking at the noises that fell from him. "I just wanted to make my Dani feel good." 

"Babe wait," grabbing Ricky's wrist, Dani sighed as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, so wide, so innocent, and just begging to be ruined. "That was Pol." 

"And?" Suddenly worried by Dani's serious tone, Ricky shifted to his side, cupping the older man's face, "is everything okay?" 

"I'm not sure," fidgeting with the edge of the sheet, Dani leaned into Ricky's hands on his cheeks, "Reena's ex showed up again. I don't know exactly what happened but Reen went to the police this time. I need to see her." 

* 

Placing his phone on the coffee table, Pol took in the scene in front of him and sighed sadly: Reena curled up on the sofa under her blanket, with Eina laid next to her, the pair snuggled up to each other napping. Under different circumstances it would have made him smile like a Marquez and snap a picture for a new phone background, if it weren't for the red rings around Reena's eyes and the fact that every so often she flinched or whimpered in her sleep, causing Eina to lick her face and nuzzle her. 

* 

Silently creeping into the Rykschencovich-Espargaro residence, unsure of what they would find, Dani's heart broke a little at the sight that greeted him: Reena looking as though she'd cried herself to sleep on the sofa, and Pol sat on the floor in front of the sofa looking completely and utterly broken. 

"Hi," making the younger man jump, his soft voice seeming loud in the quiet room, Ricky sat down next to Pol and pulled him into a hug. 

"H-hi," trying his best to keep his voice steady, Pol let Ricky support him as Dani sat on his otherside. 

"What happened mate?"

" _He_ turned up again a couple of days ago, when I was out," turning around as Reena stirred in her sleep again, Pol took her hand, stroking the back of her hand until she settled again. "He didn't hurt her and he ran when the police turned up." 

"Well that's something at least." 

"Yeah, I suppose so...do you guys want a drink or anything?" 

"Its fine, I know where everything is," smiling kindly, Dani set to get up and make them all a cuppa when Pol stopped him. 

"No, I'll go," jumping up, Pol quickly disappeared into the kitchen. 

"I'll go," quickly following Pol into the kitchen, Ricky left Dani and Eina keeping an eye on Reena as she slept. 

"Are you okay?" Leaning back against the kitchen worktop next to Pol, Ricky gave his friend the same look Aleix often did, that 'older-sibling-don't-bullshit-me' look. 

"I've been better, I spent the day in a police station holding the love of my life's hand while she detailed all the things her ex did to her." Shaking his head, trying to sniff back his tears, Pol broke down as he felt his friend's arms around him, "th-the things he did to her, Ricky. I knew he was a cunt, I knew he'd hurt her, but the things she hadn't told me, he...the things...she's so tiny, I can't even ima...just how, how can someone do those things to another person?" 

"Come on, Pol..." 

"...Sorry," wiping his eyes, Pol took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do, how do I make things better for her?" 

"Pol," smiling, Ricky shook his head and chuckled, "you do what you've been doing: you listen to her when she's worried, you wipe away her tears when she cries, you hold her hand when she's scared, you put your arms around her and make her feel safe." 

"Yeah," nodding, Pol smiled, feeling a bit more confident, "you're right."

"You should be used to that by now," Ricky laughed as he dodged Pol's jab at his side, "now go sit with your girls...and send Dani in since he knows where everything is." 

*

Watching as Eina got down from the sofa and began pacing across the room to the door and back, Pol turned to Dani and Ricky, "Will yous stay here while I take Eina for a walk? I don't want Ree to be alone if she wakes up before I get back."

"We'll take Eina, you stay here with Reen...come on Eina, walkies," fussing the husky pup as she ran over to them, Ricky picked her lead up off the coffee table. 

"Its okay, I can take her."

"Pol, its you Reena will want when she wakes up, not us," shaking  his head as he gathered up the empty coffee cups off the table, Dani rested his hand on Pol's shoulder, "let other people help you, we will walk Eina, and on the way back we will pick up dinner, by which time Sleeping Beauty should be awake again." 

"Thanks guys," watching as Dani and Ricky disappeared out the front door with Eina, Pol sat back down on the sofa, shuffling about until he was curled up under the blanket with Reena, her sighing and snuggling closer to him in her sleep. 

* 

"Aslkifwt..." murmuring as she woke up, Reena frowned until she realised the sound was Pol laughing at her sleepy mumbles. 

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," brushing the hair out of Reena's face, Pol leaned in and claimed her lips, "how you feeling, Sweetheart?" 

"Tired," cuddling in tighter to Pol, Reena nuzzled his neck, "but I feel better, lighter." 

"I'm glad, Ree." 

"Thank you for coming with me, Babe, for helping me do this," sighing contentedly, Reena laid her head on Pol's chest, squeezing his waist tightly as she closed her eyes again. "Love you, my Polyccio." 

"Love you too," pressing his lips to Reena's forehead, Pol grinned when she smiled, properly, genuinely, for the first time in days. 

"How are you feeling, Babe?" 

"Better, better now I know you feel better." 

"Where is my other snuggle buddy?" Shivering, realising her canine radiator wasn't on the sofa with them, Reena pulled the blanket closer around them. 

"Dani and Ricky took her for a walk, and then they're gonna pick up dinner on the way back."

"Aww, that's nice of th..." trailing off as she heard the front door open, Reena grinned when Eina came bounding in and jumped up on the sofa with them, padding about until she got comfy and curled up across their legs. 

"Hey," dumping a pile of pizza boxes and sides on the coffee table, Dani smiled as Reena sat up and awkwardly reached out to hug him, stuck between Pol and Eina. 

"Hi Dinky Dani," laughing as Dani ruffled her hair, Reena turned to try and hug Ricky, "hi Ricky."

"Hi Reena, how you feeling chick?"

"A lot better thanks."

"Well we got you your favourite, Rixxie, meat feast pizza, mozzerella sticks, garlic dip, and tango," passing the food to Reena, who had now managed to untangle herself from Pol and Eina, Dani grinned at the way her face lit up, glad to see Reena seeming happier than she had done for most of the past month or two. 

"Thank you, have I ever told you how much I love you, Dinky?" Chuckling at the way Dani huffed as he sat down on the opposite sofa, Reena happily tucked into her pizza, it feeling like a normal evening hanging out with her favourite people. 

"Meanie Rix." 

"Don't listen to her, Baby," sliding his hand up the older man's thigh and making him whimper, Ricky ignored the giggles and comments from the other sofa, "she doesn't know what she's talking about." 

"Get a room you two!" 

"Okay," pulling Dani up from the sofa, Ricky lead him to Dani's room, stopping halfway up the stairs when Reena shouted:  

"Don't forget to clean the sheets when you're done!" 

Chuckling at the sudden departure of their friends, Pol and Reena curled up together on their sofa again, putting a film on and turning the volume up. 

"I can't believe they did that." 

"Well you did tell them to get a room," shrugging and taking a bite of her pizza, Reena burst out laughing at the look on Pol's face. 

"I didn't mean...that!" 

"Aww, look at you, who'd have thought it, Pol Espargaro the prude." 

"Prude?" Pushing their food aside, Pol pounced on Reena, glad the volume was turned up when he rolled them onto the floor, making Reena shriek as his hands disappeared under her skirt. "I'll show you prudish Rykschencovich!" 

 


	78. Navega Lejos Conmigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping forward a bit to summer break, because a) nothing much was going to happen, and b) the rate I'm going this fic will be a gazillion chapters long so I'm trying to cut down on the waffle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Rinsy and Mari was requested so here you go :)

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Creeping up behing Mariona, Alex grinned as she twirled around - as best she could in their small cabin - in her tiny beach dress, the thin material flaring up and showing her arse while the low cut top showed off her chest. 

"You like?" Smirking at the way Alex whined and gestured to his cock, his shorts hiding absolutely nothing, Mariona reached for bow of her halterneck dress. 

"Mariiii," shamelessly stroking himself, Alex growled as Mariona undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor and reveal her swimming attire - a skimpy yellow bandage style bikini with black edging. "Oh Mariiiona..."

"Yes?" Backing Alex up against the door, Mariona smirked as she locked it, her big hazel eyes full of mischief as she sunk her knees. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, Mariona giggled at the way Alex whined, licking her lips as his cock sprung free, "problem 'Lex?" 

"No-ooh! Fuck Mari," crying out as Mariona's tongue flickered out, swiping his tip, Alex whimpered when she moved to lips to his hip. "Pleasepleaseplease!" 

"Please what, Babes?" Looking up and locking eyes with Alex, Mariona reached to undo her bikini top, grinning when he growled as she leaned into him again, her hardened nipples rubbing against him. 

"Please Mari," hips bucking as Mariona mouthed lower and lower, her long nails scraping at his arse, Alex tangled his fingers in her hair, trying desperately to move her where he wanted. "Pleasepleaseplease, Marion-aaaah!" 

Chuckling around Alex, Mariona gripped his hips holding him against the door as she slid her tongue over his tip, the tightening grip on her hair only making her tease him more. 

"Mari..." voice strained, Alex tried to thrust deeper into her mouth, Mariona's grip suprisingly strong for how small she was. "Don't tease."

"Or what?" Pulling away, releasing his cock with a loud 'pop' and looking up at Alex, Mariona's eyes had a wicked glint to them.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do if don't stop teasing you?" Raising an eyebrow, Mariona swiped his tip again, smirking when he slumped back against the door and moaned. 

"Fuck! Mari!" 

"Hmm..." standing up and locking eyes with him, Mariona slid down her bikini bottoms and stepped out of them. Turning and swinging her hips as she sauntered over to the bed, Mariona lay down on her side, her head propped up on one hand, the other beckoning Alex over to him. "'Fuck Mari' sounds good." 

*

"This almost feels wasteful, Gorgeous," laid on their bed with Mariona in his arms, Alex grinned as his lips wandered over her shoulder, growling as Mariona moaned softly and arched her back when he mouthed along her neck. 

"What does, Babes?" Rolling over, Mariona leaned in to claim Alex's lips, moaning into his mouth as he tweaked her nipples, "'Le-ex." 

"Staying in here when its so nice outside...ow, what was that for?" Huffing as Mariona elbowed his ribs, Alex launched a tickle attack on her. 

"Meanie," rolling them over Mariona stradled Alex, pinning his wrists to the bed. 

"You started it!" 

"You're the one who said laying in bed with me was wasteful!" 

"I didn't mean it like that, Mari," wiggling his wrists free of Mariona's grip, Alex pulled her close to him, one hand holding her to him, the other slapping her bare arse. "What I meant was that, as much as I love lying in bed cuddled up to you, I would also like to go and lounge around in the sun with you in that very lovely tiny yellow bikini." 

"I'm not wearing it in public!" 

"Why not? Its sexy as fuck, you Mariona are sexy as fuck," reaching for the tiny strips of yellow fabric, Alex looked back at Mariona with the most innocent eyes he could muster. 

"Babes, I will wear it when we're lounging around by the private pool of our mountain chalet in Switzerland in a few days. But I am not wearing it in front of my overprotective older brothers." 

"Fiiine," sulking, Alex huffed when Mariona prodded him again. 

"Don't sulk, 'Lex," sitting up, Mariona picked up her bag - a floral patterned weekender bag that Alex had treated her to when her exams where over - and rifled through it for her other, more publicly acceptable bikini. Turning back to Alex, Mariona produced her other bikini, a simple black and white checked two piece, "this okay for you?" 

"Of course, Beautiful, anything skimpy on your gorgeous body is okay by me, more than okay, Miss Mariona," grinning as Mariona stood up and began getting dressed again, Alex never took his eyes off her. 

"Oi, Rins!" Clicking her fingers, making Alex's head snap up from staring at her body to looking at her face, Mariona chucked him his shorts. "Stop staring and get dressed." 

"But Mariiiii..."

"But Mari nothing," pulling her dress over her head, Mariona slipped on her sandals and sorted her hair, Alex still sat staring at her. "Get dressed, just think about the day after tomorrow when we'll be off on our first holiday together." 

"That's not helping Mariona!..."

_"Oi, love's young dream! Put each other down and put some clothes on, lunch is almost ready!"_

"Come on you."

Chuckling at her almost-brother's banging and shouting through the door, Mariona took Alex's hand, him finally dressed in a pair of board shorts and an unbuttoned shirt, and lead him out onto the deck. Sitting at the table with their family and friends, both teenagers blushed furiously as everyone else sat there with a knowing grin on their face. 

"So," serving up Mariona and Alex's plates before taking her own seat, Reena grinned at the blushing youngsters, as well as the awkward, uncomfortable look on Pol and Aleix's faces, "what have you two been up to this morning?" 


	79. Por siempre y para siempre

"There you go Baby," handing Dani a glass of wine, Ricky grinned almost demonically as he leaned against the captain's seat that Dani was perched on. 

"Thank you, 'Cky," leaning in, Dani slid an arm around Ricky and pecked a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, quirking an eyebrow at the grin on the younger man's face. "What?"  _No, please don't start that again..._

"Well the thing is, Mr Pedrosa, if I'm remembering correctly, and of course there is the chance I'm not..." 

"...You're enjoying this way too much," cringing as Ricky gleefully continued, Dani turned bright red as he sipped his wine.

"You are not allowed to pilot a boat, you know, on account of you being caught cheating on your yachtmasters exam, am I right?" Taking far too much pleasure in embarassing the older man, Ricky nudged Dani out of the captain's seat, taking it for himself and pulling Dani onto his lap. "Aww look at you and your little red cheeks." 

" **You**  are gonna have little red cheeks later if you don't fuck off!" 

"Ooh promises, promises." 

"I hate you sometimes, Cardus," trying half-heartedly to shuffle away, Dani was torn between sulking and sinking into the feel of Ricky's arms around him. 

"No you don't Baby," pressing his lips to Dani's shoulder, Ricky smiled when his boyfriend relaxed into his touch, "you know you love me really." 

"That's true, Babe, I do," turning to face Ricky, Dani grinned, nothing but love and adoration in voice, "I love you, so much." 

"I love you too, my Dinky Dani." 

"Not you as well, I could go off you." 

"No you won't," squeezing Dani tightly, Ricky sighed as they both stared off into the sunset, just them on the edge of the Marina, everyone else having disappeared for the evening, "because I'm never letting you go, Baby." 

"That's fine, Babe, I don't want to ever be without you again, never ever." 

"Always and forever, Baby, always and forever." 

* * * * *

**A few hours earlier**

"Hey, how's my favourite Dinky Dani?" 

"You're favourite? I'm offended Rixxie, I thought I was your only," sitting down with Reena in the shade, everyone else lounging around in the sun or swimming, Dani smiled wide, clearly excited by whatever he had to tell Reena. 

"What are you up to, Pedrosa?" Raising an eyebrow at Dani, Reena took off her sunglasses, eyeing her best friend up suspiciously, "you're unusually smiley and hyper today." 

"Can I tell you something?" 

"Yeah, of course..."

Looking around, making sure nobody else was privy to their conversation, Dani pulled a small box from his pocket, Reena's eyebrows practically disappearing into her hairline as she realised what it was. 

"Oh my God, yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" 

"Idiot Rix," shaking his head, Dani smiled nervously as Reena examined the rings. "Do you think Ricky'll like it?" 

"Are you serious?" Rolling her eyes at Dani, Reena pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly, "its from you, it could be plastic and have come out of a cereal box and Ricky would still want it."

"You think?" Chewing on his lip, Dani looked up at Reena, her the only person other than Ricky whose opinion he truly valued most. 

"Of course I do," putting the gold ring back in its box, Reena grinned, happy for her friend if also a tiny bit jealous at the thought of getting engaged. "Sooooo, when are you going to ask him?" 

"I'm not sure, I think while we're in Bora Bora."

"Mhmm..." waiting for Dani to elaborate, Reena nudged him when he said nothing more, "anything else or just something at some point in that two week period?" 

"I don't know, Reen, I don't know, part of me wants to have a fancy meal with champagne and everything, but the other part of me just wants to ask him, even if we're just lounging around in pjs with room service or take out or whatever." 

"You can do both." 

"How, how can I do both?" 

"You have your own bungalow over the water, with your own pool and jacuzzi, at a five star hotel, get creative Pedrosa!" 

"What like fancy room service by the pool at sunset in pyjamas?" 

"If that's what you want then yes! Its about you and Ricky, do whatever will make the both of you happy!...God, men," rolling her eyes, Reena went back to her book as Dani got up to go make lunch for them all, feeling much better after their chat, "idiots the lot of yous." 

Watching as Dani disappeared below deck to help with lunch, or more accurately went to nake sure Pol and Aleix didn't scoff all the sushi themselves, Ricky took his place next to Reena, fidgeting nervously as he sat down. 

"Ricky, what can I do you for?" Putting her book down again, having read all of two sentences, Reena smiled at Ricky, who looked unusually terrified. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" 

"Of course, Sweetie, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

Looking around and making sure nobody else was listening, similarly to what Dani had done, only intriguing Reena more, Ricky produced a small box from his pocket and passed it to Reena. 

"Oh my God!" Eyes bulging out of her head as she examined the two rings, Reena looked back at Ricky, cheeky grin in place, "Ricard Cardus, are you proposing to me while both our boyfriends are downstairs making lunch?" 

Shaking his head, Ricky laughed nervously as Reena passed the box back to him, "do you think Dani will like it?" 

"No, I know he'll love it," pulling him into a hug, Reena smacked a kiss on his forehead, squeezing Ricky tightly, just as she had done to Dani. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really," smiling kindly, Ricky clearly more nervous than Dani had been, Reena changed tack, "soooooo, when are you going to ask him?" 

"When we're on holiday, I've arranged for us to have a boat tied up at our bungalow, then I'm gonna take him out on the boat, and ask him." 

"Aww, that sounds so sweet." 

"You think?" 

"Yes, I do," nudging Ricky, a plan forming in her head, Reena grinned, "you should do it at sunset, have a nice dinner by the pool and then go out at sunset." 

"Thanks Reena," feeling more confident, Ricky hugged Reena before disappearing to his and Dani's cabin to hide the rings again. 

* * * * *

 

"Stop poncing about and get over here," getting tired of Ricky making a show of getting undressed and bending over to fold his clothes back into his bag, Dani reached out and grab the waistband of the younger man's boxers, hauling him onto their bed. 

"I was not poncing," pinning Dani to the bed, still nervous of hurting his arm, Ricky smirked at the way his boyfriend tried to roll his hips against him. "I was tidying up after myself, just like you always tell me to, Baby." 

"You were not, you were being a tease, and you know what happens to teases," freeing his hands from Ricky's grip, the younger man not putting up much of a fight, Dani slid his hands down to Ricky's arse, "don't you, Mr Cardus?" 

"Dani," whimpering as Dani pulled down his boxers, exposing his bare arse, Ricky held his breath, eyes locked with the older man as his hands hovered over his rump. " _Dani_..." 

Cracking his hands down on the younger man's arse, growling as he felt Ricky trembling against him, Dani mashed their mouths together again, biting Ricky's lip, the noises falling from the other man going straight to his cock. 

Rolling them over and pinning Ricky to the bed, Dani chuckled at the needy whines falling from his boyfriend as he tried to roll his hips, "eager much, 'Cky?" 

"Mmm, please Baby," whining as Dani leaned in to kiss him, trapping his rock hard cock between their stomachs, Ricky watched as Dani reached into the drawer for the lube, gasping as he flicked open the cap. 

"Soon Babe, just be patient my love," sitting back on his heels, settling between Ricky's thighs, Dani's eyes raked over the younger man, "fuck, I love this body, this beautiful body...and its all mine." 

"Please Dani," hips bucking as Dani tormented his thighs, Ricky shamelessly spread his legs even wider, everything on display for Dani, desperate for his touch, and his cock. Practically screaming as Dani poured lube down his crack, Ricky whined as he spread the cold liquid over his hole, expecting Dani to begin his slow tease of opening him up, crying out when instead Dani traced over his balls, taking his time to drive Ricky mad. "Please please..."

"Please what?" 

"Please...please fuck me...I need to feel you, Dani..." 

"How could I deny you something when you look so beautiful begging for it," finally pushing two fingers into the younger man, Dani watched as the emotions flickered across Ricky's face; stretch and stinging giving way to calm as he got used to the intrusion, before turning to total bliss as Dani crooked his fingers, giving his prostate the lightest of rubs.

Pressing his other hand to Ricky's stomach as his back flew up off the mattress, before he did one of them an injury, Dani's voice was soft and soothing, desperately trying to ignore his own painfully hard cock, "easy Babe, easy." 

"Plssss Daniiii..." 

"You want more, do you?" Smirking at Ricky's frantic nodding, Dani pushed another finger into him, leaning in to add his tongue into the mix, leaving Ricky trembling and babbling as a hot, wet tongue dragged around his rim. 

"Mmrrrrr, need you..." panting and writhing as Dani continued his slow tease, tugging harder on Dani's hair, his cock red and leaking and feeling painfully ignored, Ricky howled when Dani licked from his hole to his balls, lavishing attention on that spot that made him see stars. "Dani! Neeeed you 'ni...need to feel yoooooou!" 

Pulling his fingers out, Dani watched as Ricky's hole fluttered wanting to something to clench around. Slicking himself up, Dani leaned in to claim Ricky's lips as he slowly pushed into the younger man. 

"You can move you know?" Clenching around the older man and rocking his hips against him, Ricky tried desperately to get Dani to move, "please, just fuck me." 

Ricky's pleas, coupled with his huge brown eyes staring up at him, made something snap in the older man, him gripping the younger man's hips hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises, and picking up a brutal rhythm, nailing Ricky's prostate every time.

Reaching between them, Dani wrapped his hand around Ricky's aching cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts until the younger man was choking out the word 'close'. 

"Let go, Babe, just let go...come for me Baby," smirking as he heard that telltale noise that told him Ricky was past the point of no return, Dani upped his pace, watching Ricky's eyes roll back as he came between their bodies screaming his name loud enough to wake the entire marina. Delivering his last couple of thrusts into Ricky's sore and shaking body, Dani felt himself following his lover screaming over the edge, collapsing on top of the younger man. 

* 

Slipping his arms around Ricky's waist, Dani sighed contently, the younger man asleep in his arms, snoring softly. Thinking back to his conversation with Reena, Dani grinned to himself as he mentally planned out his proposal, his best friend's words helping no end. 

Pushing the stray strands of hair out of Ricky's face as he snuggled in closer to him, Dani pressed his lips to his forehead, feeling fairly confident of what Ricky's answer would be in Bora Bora. 

_"Always and forever, Baby, always and forever."_


	80. Mi Único Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for a while, I'm moving in a few days and don't know when I'll have interwebs in my new place.   
> Hopefully I'll be back in a few weeks.

"Hey Princessa," shivering as he entered their cabin, wearing only a pair of shorts, Reena having turned the aircon right down as low as possible, Pol laid down next to her on the bed, grinning when she automtically snuggled into his side. "You okay?" 

"Hey Babe," smiling, Reena pecked a kiss to his lips, sighing as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm fine, its just too hot for me outside at the moment." 

"Aww bless you and your Siberian blood, Rykschenkovich." 

"I'm not from Siberia," mock huffing, Reena crossed her arms and pouted, made more difficult by how comfortable she was in Pol's arms, "I'm from the Urals." 

"I know, Ree, I'm just teasing," pulling her into a soft kiss, Pol slipped his hands under her vest top, running his fingers over her spine, smiling at the way she arched her back. 

"Meanie," tracing her fingers over Pol's chest, Reena raised an eyebrow at the way he whimpered when her fingertips skimmed his nipple. "Just you wait until winter, me and Eina will be quite happily plodging through the snow and you will be complaining about being cold." 

"You'll just have to keep me warm then won't you?" Cheeky grin on his face, Pol groaned when Reena moved to straddle him. 

"Like this, Babe?" Settling across Pol's hips, Reena rolled hers, relishing in the sounds she could draw from him, still shocked that he wanted her. 

"Ree..." 

"Or more like this?" Leaning down so their bodies were tight together, her face burried in his neck, Reena hummed her approval when Pol clamped his arms around her, holding her in place while she continued to wiggle her hips. 

"Reeeeeena..." whining as Reena nibbled the spot where his neck and shoulder met, Pol slid his hands down to her arse, squeezing her and groaning when Reena's teeth nipped harder. 

Sitting back slightly, Reena cupped Pol's face, staring into his eyes as her thumbs traced over his cheeks she sighed softly, smiling as she brushed the stray hair from his face. 

"What?" Feeling slightly self-conscious at the way Reena mapped out his face with her eyes and her fingertips, Pol soon relaxed when she threaded her fingers into his hair, the simple touch making him sigh happily as Reena softly pressed their mouths together, in an all too brief kiss. 

"Nothing," grinning, Reena rested her forehead against his, her eyelashes tickling him when she closed her eyes and pecked another kiss to his lips. "I just can't believe how lucky I got to find you, my Polyccio, thank you for standing by me, I know our lives are shitty sometimes and its usually because of me..." 

"...Reena..." 

"...but I am so thankful to you. I love you so much, and I was so scared, but a little bit less scared with you by my side, holding my hand." 

"I love you too Reena, and I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart, you were so brave, so so brave." 

"I'm trying, Babe," curling into Pol's side, Reena buried her face in the crook of his neck, just breathing him in as he held her in his arms, "I promise I'm trying." 

"Nevermind 'trying' Ree, you were brave, you _are_ brave," pressing his lips to her forehead, Pol held her tight as he whispered to her, "and if you want to talk about it, I'm here, you know that right?"

"No!...I mean yes I know that, but I don't want to talk about it," feeling slightly guilty for how she'd snapped at him, Reena took a deep breath, dreading the answer to her next question, "do _you_ want me to talk about it?" 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here Ree." 

"That's not what I asked, Pol." 

"I know, but my answer is still the same, Sweetheart, I only want you to talk about it if you're ready to."

"Thank you, Pol, one day Babe, one day I'll be ready to," snuggling further into Pol's arms, Reena let the sound of him breathing lull her almost to sleep, no idea how long they'd been laid there when Pol broke the silence.

"So." 

"So..?" Raising an eyebrow at Pol and his cheeky tone, Reena traced her finger tips over his taut abs. 

"Since its mid afternoon and not as hot as before," picking Reena's new swim suit he'd bought her up from the chair next to the bed, Pol put on his best 'Eina eyes' and looked back at her, "do you fancy going swimming?" 

"How could I resist those beautiful eyes, Babe?" Taking the swim suit from Pol, Reena swung her legs of the bed, grinning when she felt him take the hem of her top and pull it up over head. Whining when Pol used it as an excuse to squeeze her breasts, Reena leaned back into him, arching her back as he tugged on her nipples, "Mmm, Pollll..." 

"Yes, Princessa?" 

"Stop it," wriggling free of his grip, Reena stood next to the bed, locking eyes with her boyfriend as she pushed down her shorts and panties, smirking at the whimper that escaped his lips. "Problem my Love?" 

"Reeee..." watching, mesmerised, as Reena wandered around to the little dresser and brushed her hair, Pol licked his lips when she then leaned over him to pick her swimsuit up off the bed. 

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Pulling up the swimming costume, Reena sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Pol, lifting her masses of long thick hair, "can you fasten my straps please?" 

"I prefer unfastening your clothes, Princessa...I heard that eyeroll," tickling her sides once he'd tied the halter neck straps of her swim suit, Pol chuckled as she wriggled out of his reach and ended up on the floor. 

"Dick!" Crossing her arms and mock huffing, Reena pouted while Pol laughed at her. "Thought you were taking me swimming?" 

"That," helping Reena to her feet, Pol wrapped his arms around her, hands wandering over the thin material of her swim suit, "was before I saw how fucking gorgeous you look in this." 

"Well," turning around and wrapping her arms around Pol's neck, Reena grinned, "my boyfriend has very good taste when it comes to buying me clothes." 

"Come on now Reena, I can't take all the credit, your sexy arse makes it look amazing." 

"Thank you," claiming Pol's lips in a gentle kiss, Reena squeezed his waist, "seriously, thank you Babe, because I wouldn't feel half as good about myself as I do now if it weren't for you, Pol, my gorgeous Polyccio." 

*

"Come on you," creeping up behind Pol in their room, them all (except for Dani and Ricky) supposed to be getting ready for a night out in town, Reena wrapped her arms around his shirtless torso, fingers tracing over his defined muscles, "we have to get ready to go out." 

"Let me explain something to you, my sweet, little Irina," turning in her arms, Pol grinned at her, "when you put your hands on me like that, it really doesn't inspire me to put any more clothes on. Also," eyes travelling up and down Reena's body, her in a simple, low cut, black, halterneck summer dress with daisy patterns on it stopping just abover her knees, and her black sandal wedges making her legs look even longer, "fuck, you look amazing in that dress." 

"Okay then, think about it this way," putting her hands on her hips, Reena raised an eyebrow at him, "if you don't get dressed and ready to go out for dinner in 10 minutes, that thing I promised to do to you later, you can do to yourself." 

"Reeeeeena..." 

"Poooool..?" Sitting down in front of the mirror, Reena pulled out her make up bag, "get dressed while I put my face on." Smiling, she locked eyes with him in the mirror, "and, thank you, Babe, like I said before, my boyfriend has great taste in the clothes he buys me." 

"And like _I_ said before," placing his hands on Reena's arms, Pol swept her hair back over her shoulders, "you're gorgeous body makes it so much easier to treat you to nice clothes." 

"Thank you, Babe," smiling wide, her confidence constantly growing thanks to Pol, Reena watched in the mirror as Pol got dressed, "however, should I be concerned that you seem to have an obsession with putting me in low cut halternecks?" 

"Reena," sighing, Pol put his shirt down on the bed and sat down as near to Reena as he could, "do you want me to get dressed, or do you want me to explain why I love the sight of you in something that I can undo and pull off in 2 seconds?" Reaching over and taking one of the ties on Reena's dress, Pol tugged it just hard enough to loosen the bow and slid his hand under the fabric, "something that shows off just how amazing your boobies are."

"Stop it," slapping his hand away, Reena re-tied her dress before going back to doing her make up, "now get a move on Espargaro, you can tell me later how much you love me in low cut halterneck tops." 

"Fiiiine," mock pouting, Pol finally got dressed, sitting and watching while Reena finished doing her make up. 

* 

"Where are we going, Babe?" Sitting in Pol's car in the marina car park, Reena pulled the blindfold over her eyes, having expected to go out to dinner with everyone else when Pol had told her he had other plans. 

"You'll see soon enough, Sweetheart," resting his hand on her thigh, Pol smiled when she threaded their fingers together, before lifting his hand to her lips. "Trust me, you'll like it." 

"I'm sure I will, Babe," clicking her seatbelt in, Reena settled into her seat and fiddled with the stereo as they set off, much to Pol's amusement. 

* 

Opening the door, Pol guided Reena into the room, standing behind her his hands settled on her waist grinning as he told her, "Okay Sweetheart, you can look now." 

Lifting the blindfold, Reena blinked as she looked around the room, walking up to the window she took in the view of the beach and the coastline stretching back down to Barcelona. Frowning as she turned away from the window, she looked back at Pol, the apartment feeling familiar but her unable to put her finger exactly on why. 

"You don't know where we are, do you?" His face dropping as he took in the confused frown on Reena's face, Pol looked like someone had stolen his crash helmet. 

"I...I recognise it, I just, I'm not sure wh..." trailing off as the penny finally dropped, a grin overtaking her face, Reena wrapped her arms around Pol and squeezed him tightly. "Is this, is this where we...?" 

"It is, Sweetheart." 

"Where's my blanket fort?" Mock pouting, or at least trying to, Pol's face full of happiness and excitement making it difficult, Reena burst out laughing, throwing her arms around Pol and claiming his lips. 

"Blankets are in the cupboard in the bedroom, if you want a blanket fort then a blanket fort you will have," grinning and pressing their mouths together again, Pol slid his hands down to her arse. "Anything for my Princessa." 

"I love you, Babe." 

"Love you too, Sweetheart." 

"Can we build a blanket fort now?" Looking up at Pol with her best innocent eyes, Reena smiled like an honourary Marquez when he nodded. 

"Of course, Reena," retrieving a stack of blankets from the cupboard, Pol felt his heart burst at the way Reena's face lit up as she began re-arranging the furnature. "And there's more." 

"Pizza?" 

"No, well yes," shaking his head, Pol wandered over to the kitchen door, grinning at the way Reena followed his every move, and pushed open the door. 

"Eina!!" Practically screaming as the little wolf came bounding out of the kitchen, Reena crouched down to fuss her, "hello little lady." 

"Idiot Rix," chuckling as he snapped a picture of his girls, Pol picked up the pizza menu to order their dinner. 

"Fuck you, Espargaro," throwing cushions at Pol while he was on the phone, Reena curled up with Eina, dodging the poorly thrown cushions coming back at her. "Come on, build a fort with us." 

Diving into the pile of cushions and blankets on the floor, Pol curled up with Reena, watching Eina bounding about the room with her toys they threw for her, both of them more relaxed and happy than they had been in months, not a care in the world beyond each other and their night together.


	81. Bora Bora Bora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, rationing my data until I get interwebs put in my new flat did not go well!   
> Will reply to comments etc when I have wifi again.

"Hey there, Baby," creeping up behind Dani in the doorway of their overwater bungalow, the older man staring out past their private pool to the turquoise waters of the French Polynesia, Ricky sighed happily as his arms snaked around Dani's waist and he buried his face in his neck. 

"Hello 'Cky," relaxing back into Ricky's arms, Dani grinned as he turned to claim the younger man's lips, both too tired from the multiple long flights and transfers for anything more energetic than kisses and cuddles. "What do you think of Bora Bora then?" 

"I like it very much, Baby, very, very much." 

"Glad we came here and not the Disappointment Islands?" 

Chuckling at the memory of them cuddled up together in bed in his Barcelona home looking at holiday brochures, Ricky pressed a kiss to Dani's shoulder, "Yes, very glad, very glad to be here in paradise and not disappointment with my Dani, my one and only Dani." 

"Ricky..." turning in his lover's arms and locking eyes with Ricky, Dani melted against him, big, wide, brown eyes turning him to goo. 

"Yes?" Looking down at Dani, eyes suddenly full of devilment and deviousness, Ricky pulled him closer, walking him over to the bed and laying him down. Climbing between the older man's legs, Ricky grinned at the way Dani whimpered, tired but getting slightly more interested now Ricky was on top of him. Popping the button of Dani's jeans, Ricky slowly pulled them down, "Far too hot for jeans Baby." 

Throwing their clothes on the floor, both clad only in boxers, Ricky laid down next to Dani, arranging them so Dani was in his arms with his head resting on his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair and whispering, "siesta time, Baby." 

"Hmm 'Cky..." mumbling, conflicted - body wanting to give in and go to sleep, but also not wanting to waste a minute he had in paradise with Ricky - Dani sighed as Ricky's hand came to rest on the small of his back, warmth radiating from his touch. 

"Just rest for a bit, Dani, we have two weeks here, one afternoon nap isn't going to ruin our plans." 

* 

"Asghkxe..." rolling over as he woke up, Dani grumbled as he reached across the bed and realised Ricky wasn't there next to him. 

"Over here, Baby," smiling wide, the sight of a bleary eyed, ruffled and sleepy Dani (combined with all the muscular, golden skin on display) making him ache, Ricky sat down on the edge of the bed, lacing their fingers together as he leaned in to claim the older man's lips in a possessive and hungry kiss. 

"Ricky..." trying to pull the younger man back into bed, Dani pouted when he realised Ricky was fully dressed again. 

"Feeling any better after a nap?" 

"Mhmm," sitting up, Dani frowned as he realised that Ricky wasn't just dressed but _dressed_ _up_ or at least as near to dressed up as was comfortable in the heat, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at his boyfriend. 

"What?" Feigning innocence Ricky fluttered his eyelashes at Dani, not helping his cause but at least making Dani laugh. 

"What are you up to?" 

"Come on, Baby," standing up, Ricky passed Dani an outfit similar to his own - smart, black, linen trousers and a short sleeved, grey shirt. "You didn't think you were going to get away with paying for everything did you?" 

"I just wanted to treat you Ricky," taking the clothes from Ricky, Dani smiled, trying to cover up how disappointed he was that his plans for the evening, mainly his plan to propose, had to be put on hold. "My beautiful Ricky." 

"You have done, Dani," pulling him into a quick kiss, and sliding his hands down to cup Dani's arse, Ricky sighed at the big, innocent eyes looking up at him, the temptation just throw Dani down on the bed and ruin him strong, but not quite as strong as his desire to propose to him...and then ruin him. "So let me look after you tonight, my love." 

"Love you 'Cky," taking the clothes from the younger man, Dani quickly got dressed and followed his boyfriend out onto their private patio. "Wow, Ricky..." 

"Happy holiday, Dani," taking his hand, Ricky lead Dani over to the table that had been set up while he slept. "I ordered you your favourite." 

"Thank you, Babe," sitting down where Ricky indicated, Dani leaned across and claimed the younger man's lips, tongue flickering along his bottom lip until he was let in to tangle lazily, no rush, just two lovers enjoying exploring each other again until they were both pulling away breathless. 

"And I was thinking," pouring them each a glass of wine, Ricky laid his other hand on Dani's thigh, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from the older man. "Maybe, if you wanted to, we could go out on the boat, at sunset?" 

"I'd love that, 'Cky," grinning at the look of relief on Ricky's face when he agreed, Dani took the hand that was on his thigh and laced their fingers together.

"Of course, you'll have to let me drive the boat, y'know, since you're not allowed and all that," winking at the older man's scowl Ricky tuckes into his dinner, as much as he could with only one hand, stealing side glances at Dani doing the same, smiling as it looked like his plan was going to work. 

*

Dinky: Is it romantic to propose on a boat at sunset? x

Rix: Ffs will you stop asking me!

Rix: Yes Ricky will like it, which is what you're really asking isn't it? x 

Dinky: I suppose x 

Rix: Does Ricky like being on a boat at sunset? 

Dinky: Yes 

Rix: Does he like you? 

Dinky: I hope so! 

Rix: And given that he recently risked his career by coming out with you, I'm guessing he probably wants to be with you permanently? 

Dinky: Yes, I hope so. 

Rix: So I think its fair to pressume that he would like being proposed to by you on a boat at sunset, correct? x 

Rix: But no sailing the boat mr, leave that to Ricky :P 

Dinky: I hate you! 

Rix: Love you too! Good luck! xx

* 

"What are you giggling at, Rykschenkovich?" Pol raised an eyebrow at Reena when she put her phone down again and rolled across the bed to snuggle against him, intrigued by her laughing fit but also happy to see her relaxed and smiling again. 

"Just Dani getting himself all stressed out." 

"They're on holiday in Bora Bora for two weeks, what's he got to stressed about?" Eyes widening to an alarming degree when the penny finally dropped, Pol's jaw dropped, "no, really? Dani's going to propose to Ricky?" 

"Yes, he's got a ring and everything," knowing her scheming to get them to propose at the same time had worked, Reena grinned, trying to push down how jealous she was of them getting engaged, despite how happy she was for them. 

"Erm, Ree." 

"Yes?" 

"Ricky's planning on proposing to Dani while they're on holiday," gasping at the way Reena grinned and nodded, Pol shook his head, "You knew that didn't you!?" 

"I did, yes, and I may have plotted and planted ideas in their heads so it happens at the same time..." putting on her best innocent eyes, Reena looked up at Pol as he chuckled and shook his head, "what? They were both so nervous, I thought it was a good idea." 

* 

Holding out a shaky hand to Dani, Ricky helped him down into the small boat tied up to their patio, trying his best to keep his nerves in check. Untying the boat they set off, Dani sat in the middle and Ricky at the back steering, both equally nervous and trying to distract themselves with their stunning surroundings.  

Killing the engine so far out to sea, the island in the background, the sun set in front of them, Ricky turned his back to Dani, nervously fumbling in his pocket for the ring box. 

Whilst Ricky has his back to him, Dani pulled the small box from his pocket, trying his best to get down on one knee before Ricky turned back around without rocking the boat too much. 

"Dani," taking a deep breath Ricky turned back to his boyfriend, words dying on his tongue as he saw the older man down on one knee, also holding an open ring box. 

"Ricky..." looking up at the younger man with watery eyes, Dani's mouth gaped as his eyes flicked between Ricky's eyes and the rings in his hand. 

Both of them stared at the other, seconds feeling like hours, both trying to find the courage to break the silence and be the one to ask, until: 

"Will you marry me?" 

* 

Barelling through the patio door, the newly engaged couple practically fell over themselves to rip the other's clothes off before they reached the bed. 

"Fuck!" Falling backwards as his legs hit the end of the bed, Dani groaned as Ricky yanked down his trousers and boxers, leaving him laid in the middle of the bed, naked as he removed his own clothes. 

"Sounds like a good idea, Baby," crawling over the smaller man, both of them growling when their cocks came into contact, Ricky mashed their mouths back together. 

"Ricky," pulling away breathless, Dani pulled Ricky close to him, wanting, _needing_ , to feel closer to the younger man, hand gripping his fiancé's arse when he laid next to him. 

"I can't believe we're engaged," grinning across the pillow as he slipped a hand between them, Ricky pressed their mouths together again, swollowing the smaller man's sighs and moans as he took his cock in his hand. 

"Rckyy..." hips thrusting in time with Ricky's hand, Dani trembled as Ricky rolled him onto his back and began mouthing down his stomach. Screaming when he was suddenly surrounded by Ricky's hot, wet, greedy mouth, Dani gripped the sheet, swearing in at least four languages as Rickys hand moved to stroke that spot that made him see stars, alternating between firm rubs and a curious finger running along his cleft to circle his hole. "'Cky...clsss..." 

Hearing Dani's breath hitch, Ricky hummed around his cock, his own cock aching at the way his name bounced off the walls as the older man came down his throat. Swollowing every drop happily, Ricky released Dani's cock with an audiable 'pop', shushing the whimpering older man as he cleaned him up with soft, luxurious licks. 

Climbing up the bed, Ricky pulled the smaller man into his arms and wrapped the covers around them both, "okay there, Baby?" 

"Mhmm," snuggling into Ricky's side, Dani smiled happily as he felt Ricky's hand on his shoulder, the ring on his finger standing out against the warm skin. Trailing a finger down Ricky's front, Dani took him in his hand, stroking the younger man slowly, painfully slowly, until he started to beg. 

"Please, Dani, please..." hips bucking, thrusting into Dani's fist, desperate for more, Ricky shouted and begged until his throat and his cock were both red and sore. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, my _fiancé_ ," upping his pace, Dani leaned in to claim Ricky's lips, swollowing the moans and sighs falling from the younger man as he pushed him quickly over the edge. 

* 

"We should call them soon, shouldn't we?" 

"Suppose so," not making any attempt to move from where he was cuddled into Ricky's side, Dani nipped his chest, enjoying the groan that fell from him. 

"Stop it," tilting Dani's head up so he was unable to continue his tease, Ricky felt his cock twitch in renewed interest at the perfectly innocent eyes looking up at him. 

"Stop what?" 

"You know what," sitting up, Ricky grabbed the laptop from the side, snuggling back down against Dani as they waited for it to load up. "Come on, we can tell them two and then we have two weeks to ourselves, just us, Baby." 

"Just us, eh?" Hands wandering under the sheets, Dani smirked at the way Ricky jumped, "is that code for lots and lots of sex? I will be very disappointed if not." 

"Romantic as always, Pedrosa." 

"Hey, I can do romance," elbowing Ricky's side, Dani pouted, "I buy you flowers, I take you out for dinner, I bought you a ring, I even asked your family for their approval, and now I want to fuck you until we can't walk, in the our little bungalow in paradise, is that not enought romance for you?" 

"Hmm, I suppose so, Baby," putting his arm around Dani's shoulder, Ricky took his hand, lacing their fingers together, running his thumb over the ring on his finger. "I can't believe Reena knew all along." 

"I can, she's a sneaky...hello!" Waving as the other couple appeared on screen, Dani grinned as he looked at Ricky. 

"Hello you two, can't imagine what you're calling to tell us," rolling her eyes at Dani and Ricky, Reena tried to stiffle a shriek as Pol nipped her sides.

"Play nice, Rykschenkovich." 

"I'm sorry, what do you have to tell us?" 

"Well," smiling like an honourary Marquez, Dani took Ricky's hand and held it up to the screen, "he said yes!" 

 

 


	82. 8 Hours

"How you feeling about tomorrow, Babe?" Pulling the covers around them, Reena smiled warmly as she absentmindedly traced her fingers over Pol's stomach, both of them happy and relaxed after qualifying saw Pol take pole. 

"I'm excited, Sweetheart," squeezing Reena tightly, Pol grinned across the pillow at her, "I like the track, the bike feels good, and I got pole..." 

"...I know you did, Babes, and I'm so fucking proud of you," leaning in to peck a kiss to his lips, Reena grinned, glad to see some confidence back in her boyfriend after his bad start to the season. 

"Thank you, Ree, seriously thank you, I don't know what I'd have done without you this year." 

"Hey, what you getting all soppy for?" Reaching up to wipe away the stray tear that was tracking down Pol's cheek, Reena shushed him, concern for him written all over her face. 

"On track, this year has been shit so far, but off track its been...I met you, and I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Pol, and you make me happier than I have ever been, than I ever thought I could be." 

"Nobody's ever wanted me before, just me, Pol, not the MotoGP/2/3 rider, or the Moto2 Champion. You're the only person, Ree, who has ever taken the time to talk to me, to get to know me and listened to what I have to say, as well as being the only person who never expected me to pay for everything." 

"Pol..." trying, and failing, to sniff back her own tears, Reena cupped his face as she wiped away his tears. "You made me feel like a person again, not just a victim, like who I am and what I have to say matters. And hell, I don't want your money, I just want you, and Eina of course." 

"Of course." 

"I've spent so many years wishing, searching for the family I never had, and I feel like I've finally found it, with you and Eina." 

"Reena..." 

"Shh no more tears, today is a happy day, Babe," reaching up to cup his face, Reena leaned in to press their mouths together, soft and gentle, not leading anywhere, just comforting, reassuring. "You've shown them all what you're made of, and I'm so proud of you my love, tomorrow you will go out and give it your all, and hopefully get that sexy arse of yours on the podium." 

"I'll do my best, Sweetheart, never give up." 

"Never give up," tracing over the tattoo on his wrist, Reena grinned when Pol squeezed her tighter and planted a kiss in her hair. "And if you do really well tomorrow, well...my green and yellow bra and panties might get another outing tomorrow night." 

"Reeeeeena..."

* 

**24 Hours Later**

"Well, it didn't go too badly," putting his arms around Reena to stop her pacing, Pol smiled kindly as he held her against his body. 

"Too badly!?" Pulling away from Pol, Reena began pacing again, "I'm gonna get sacked! We're gonna get to Indy in two weeks and Herve's gonna sack me!" 

"No he won't Reena...please stop pacing, you look like Miss Pacman." 

"Fuck you, Espargaro, this is all your fault. I'm gonna lose my job, I'm gonna get sacked." 

"Reena, Reena!" Managing to break through the fog in Reena's brain, Pol guided her to the little sofa in their room and sat down, pulling her into his arms. "You are not going to get sacked, I promise you that." 

"You don't know that though, Babe." 

"Herve already knew about us anyway, he can't sack you because we're together." 

"But the rest of the world didn't know did they!?" 

"I'm sorry Reena, I'm sorry," shifting away from her slightly, feeling like he'd let her down, Pol sighed, knowing why she was worried after the last time, even though he also knew that this time her worries were over nothing. 

"No, I'm sorry Babe," shuffling closer and back into his arms, Reena wrapped her arms around his waist, "You did so well and I'm so proud of you, I guess that's as good a reason as any for people to find out about us." 

"It won't be like last time, Ree, I promise." 

"Okay, you're right," taking a deep breath, Reena began to calm slightly, turning to cuddle up to Pol properly, cheeky grin crossing her face, "and it was so hot seeing you in parc ferme, and up on that podium today, in those tight blue leathers." 

"Really? Is that why you stuck your tongue down my throat in front of everyone?" 

"You grabbed me first!" 

"What like this?" Pouncing on top of Reena and rolling them both off the sofa onto the floor, Pol mashed their mouths together, stifling her shrieks as his hands delved under her shirt. 

"You have a choice now, Babes," rocking her hips against him, his cock already very interested, Reena smirked at the needy sounds falling from him, "you can either fuck me right here right now, and then spend the next week hearing me whinge about having carpet burns on my back and arse and probably my knees, feet, arms, tits..." 

"Or?" Less a question and more a desperate whimpering, Pol gripped her hips, rutting against her, wanting, _needing_ , the friction of her body against his. 

"Or, you get on that bed and you give me five minutes to find my green and yellow panties and get changed," watching the conflict cross Pol's face, Reena began unbuttoning her shirt, smirk firmly in place at the whimper that fell from Pol. "And then I'm all yours, and I'll be more than willing to do the same thing when we get to Hong Kong."

"Reeeeeennnaaaaa..." 

"Make your mind up, Babe," shimmying out of her shirt, Reena set to work on Pol's, "or I'll put my jammies on and have an early night." 

"Fuck that, Princessa," picking Reena up, groaning when she wrapped her legs around him, Pol dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and pulled down her trousers to leave her laid there in just her underwear, "you have two minutes." 

"I only need one," reaching under her pillow, Reena grabbed her bra and pantie set she'd hidden there earlier when Pol wasn't looking, grinning, she jumped up off the bed, locking eyes with Pol as she pinged off her bra and pulled down her knickers, disappearing into the en suite before he could stop her. 

Quickly stripping down to his now very tented boxers, Pol laid on the bed as he waited for Reena to emerge from the bathroom, growling when she did so. 

"Easy tiger," swaying her hips as she walked from the bathroom to the bed, Reena stopped just out his reach, doing a little twirl which earned her more unintelligable sounds. "You like?" 

"You will be the death of me, Princessa," almost crying as Reena settled herself on his stomach, brushing against his cock as she circled her hips, Pol laid his hands on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing higher and higher as he tried to claw back some control. 

"Why is that, my Polyccio?" 

"You know why." 

"Mm but I want to hear you say it." 

"Because," moving his hands to grip her hips and stop her from moving, Pol whined when that only made her more tormentative. "You have an obsession with wearing sexy bras and panties under _my_ shirts." 

"I just don't want to get cold, Babe, this green and yellow lace is very thin." 

"And because of your giant tits only one button will fasten, and...and..." 

"And what my love?" Reaching behind herself, Reena slid her hand into Pol's boxers, smirking at the way he moaned as she began working his aching cock and his hips canted up off the matress, "shh, Babe, do you want the neighbours to hear you?" 

"Fuck them," whimpering when Reena stilled her hand, Pol rolled them over, trying to claim the upper hand again. 

"I'd rather you fucked me," shrugging and staring up at him, Reena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, mashing their mouths together again in a kiss that left them both breathless and panting. 

Sitting back on his heels and trying to catch his breath again, Pol took in the sight of her; lips red and swollen, hair splayed out across the pillow, his Yamaha shirt tight across her large breasts, small enough to only just cover her nipples and short enough to show off her panties, her eyes just begging him to fuck her - everything about her making his cock painfully hard. 

"What?" Shivering under his gaze, Reena reached for his hands to pull him in again, just as turned on and desperate as he was. 

"I want to ask you something." 

"Okay...?" 

"But I don't want to offend you, or upset you." 

"Just ask me, Pol," seeing the conflict cross his face when he repeatedly went to speak, Reena smiled kindly at him, "if you don't ask me, then this," taking his wrist and waving his hand around slightly, "will be your girlfriend for tonight, Babe." 

"Reena!" Scowling at her and blushing slightly, Pol laced their fingers together, his hands shaking in a combination of lust and nerves, looking away when he asked her: "can I take a photo of you like that?" 

"Do you mean wearing your Yamaha shirt and not much else?" Voice betraying nothing, Reena thought it over, part of her nervous at the thought of photos existing of her in her underwear, but the other part of her incredibly turned on at the prospect of posing for photos that would turn Pol on. 

"Yes?" Cheeks burning bright red, Pol shrugged, feeling stupid and embarrassed, "it doesn't matter, forget I asked." 

"I didn't say no, Babe," raising an eyebrow, Reena grinned at the way Pol's face lit up. 

"Really?" 

"Promise me Pol, that nobody else will ever see it." 

"I promise, Princessa." 

"Because if anyone ever does, I will break your cock in half," laughing at the way Pol flinched, knowing he knew she was serious about anyone else seeing, Reena moved so she was laid on her side, head propped up on one hand, the other across the small strip of exposed skin between her shirt and panties. 

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, Pol's hands shook as he opened the camera app and aimed the phone at a very amused Reena. 

"Not helping Ree!" 

"Its not my fault, Babe," laughing at how much Pol's hands were shaking, Reena reached out and took the phone from him, holding it up so that her face and chest were in the shot. "There you go." 

"Fuck..." taking one look at the photo, Pol threw the phone on the bed and jumped on Reena, messily pressing their mouths together again to keep her screams from alerting the entire hotel as to their activities. 

 


	83. Because You’re Gorgeous (I’d do anything for you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!   
> Finally have broadband in my new flat! :D

 

Rolling across the bed, expecting to find Reena asleep on the other side of the bed, Pol frowned when she was nowhere to be seen, “Ree?” Sitting up, his eyes adjusting to the semi darkness of their Hong Kong hotel room, Pol reached for his phone, concerned as to where Reena was before he noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Morning Babe. Couldn’t sleep so I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back before breakfast xx_

Satisfied that Reena was okay, Pol snuggled back down under the covers, quickly nodding off to sleep again.

*

“Pol…Polyccio…Polyccio…” Her voice almost singing, Reena nuzzled Pol’s neck as she tried to wake him, chuckling as his face twitched as her fingers caressed his cheeks.

“Rasgdrvgbhj…”

“I completely agree, Babe,” leaning in Reena smiled as she pressed their lips together, licking along his lower lip until he let her in, tongues tangling lazily, no rush, just wanting to be together, “Morning.”

“Morning,” burying his face in her neck as he tried to catch his breath again, Pol wrapped his hands around Reena, sliding his hands down her back eyebrows raising when he reached her arse and realised she was only in her shirt and lacy panties. “Reena…?”

“Yes, my Polyccio?” Smirking as Pol’s hands groped her, Reena yelped as a slap landed on her backside as Pol realised she was once again wearing his Yamaha shirt, “cheeky.”

“You appear to have stolen my shirt again,” fighting with the covers separating them, Pol pulled her on top of him, groaning at the sight of her straddling him, slowly rocking her hips, wearing only his shirt, with black lacy underwear and stockings, “and lost your jeans?”

“I haven’t lost them,” shrugging, Reena wiggled her hips, drawing another string of expletives from her boyfriend, “I just took them off.”

“Really?”

“Really,” cheeky grin crossing her face, Reena reached for the bag she’d left on the other side of the bed, “and I got something for you while I was on my walk.”

“You mean other than the vision of you once again in my shirt, with some very thin and lacy panties and stockings?”

“Yes, other than that,” passing the bag to Pol, Reena smiled nervously as he emptied out the contents of the bag, “do you like it, or was it a silly idea?”

“A polaroid camera?” Looking up at her, Pol frowned, confused as to what Reena had planned, “and what pray tell, Miss Irina, do we need a polaroid camera for?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what you said the other night in Suzuka, Babe.”

“What did I say in Suzuka the other night?”

“More what you asked,” shuffling again, more to torment Pol than anything else, Reena took the camera from him and loaded a set of film, “when you asked if you could take photos of me in your shirt and not a lot else.”

“Reeeeeena…” Whining as he realised what she was getting at, his cock getting even more interested, Pol took the camera back from her, his eyes full of devilment and deviousness.

“Yes…” Laying down on the bed and rolling onto her side, propping her head up on one hand, Reena smiled as seductively as she could as Pol sat up and positioned himself to take the photo. Taking hold of the print as it developed, Reena grinned as she shook it, the picture becoming more and more clear.

“Let me see it,” laying down next to Reena, pulling her into his arms so her head was on his chest and had one arm around her, his hand resting on her arse, Pol took the picture from her, grinning when he laid eyes on the image of his girlfriend, “Reeeeena, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?”

“Maybe once or twice,” taking the camera from Pol, Reena sat up and nudged him across the bed, rolling her eyes at his confused look, “if you get pictures I want some too.”

“I’ve never done that before, Ree,” biting his lip, coy smile on his face, Pol batted his eyelashes at her, huffing when his seduction attempt was met with laughter.

“Aww, Baby, don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you,” cackling at the unimpressed look Pol gave her, Reena shrugged, “you can always go on Instagram and take tips from Eric?”

“ **You** can fuck right off Rykschenkovich.”

“Do you want that photo to be all you have for the rest of our holiday?”

“Reena!” Huffing overdramatically and snatching back his photo, Pol rolled over, lying with his back to her, “meanie.”

“That’s me,” smacking his backside, Reena giggled at the way he jumped, before snuggling up to him and putting her arms around him so he was the little spoon in her arms. “Don’t sulk, Babe, I’m only joking.”

“You’re still a meanie Rykschenkovich.”

“Yes, but you still love me Espargaro,” mouthing along his shoulders, Reena squeezed him tighter, “you may as well just give up now, you know I’m going to win.”

“Nope, you’re a meanie bum and meanie bums don’t get kisses.”

“Fine,” trailing her hand down Pol’s stomach, slowly tracing over his muscular physique, Reena grinned at the whimper that escaped his lips as she reached the soft skin just above the waistband of his boxers.

“Reeeee, that’s not fair.”

“Neither is you sulking and laying with your back to me,” smirking at the gasp as her hand disappeared into Pol’s boxers, Reena traced her fingers across his hips and the top of his thighs, tormenting everywhere except where he wanted, her other hand gripping his hip and stopping him from moving.

“Reena…”

“Yes?” Picking up the camera again, Reena put on her best innocent eyed look, biting her bottom lip as she unbuttoned her shirt knowing Pol couldn’t resist the combination of her big, wide, innocent eyes, and her large breasts barely covered, and the metal bars of her nipple piercings showing through the thin lace of her bra.

Reaching out, Pol took the camera from Reena, managing to keep his hands steady enough to take the photo of her, just her face and chest in the photo, knowing it would boost her confidence more than if her scarred stomach was in it too, despite the fact that he didn’t care about them at all. “God you’re gorgeous, Reena.”

Shy smile on her face - genuine this time, not just to tempt Pol - Reena took the print from him, her smile growing when she realised it was only of her face and breasts, the photo making her feel better about her body; Pol’s attention and compliments improving her confidence no end in recent months. Taking the camera back from Pol, Reena grinned as he took the hint and laid down, looking back at her as he arched his back, sticking his arse in the air much to Reena’s amusement.

“Fuck,” cracking her hand down on his arse, Reena smirked at the way he jumped, “I love this arse, Babe, this sexy arse of yours.”

“My sexy arse loves you too,” rolling onto his side, Pol propped himself up on one hand, imitating Reena’s pose from earlier, blowing kisses at her as she took another photo.

“And these abs,” lying down next to him, Reena traced her fingers over his stomach as he pulled her in and claimed her lips.

“And I love that you love my body, Sweetheart,” cheeky grin on his face, Pol winked at her, his own confidence having improved massively too during the course of their relationship.

“I’m glad, Babe,” putting the camera on the bedside table, Reena grinned as she wrapped her arms around Pol again, pulling him in and pressing their mouths together again.

“Now let me show you how much I love you, Princessa.”

“Pol…”

*

“Sweetheart,” creeping up behind Reena on the balcony of their suite, her having snuck out for a crafty cigarette, Pol wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

“Mmm, yes, Babe?” Stubbing out her cigarette and eating a mint, knowing how much Pol disliked her smoking, even though she was trying to quit, Reena turned in Pol’s arms, smiling as she leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

“As much as I love spending all day in bed with you, and taking naughty photos of you, I would like to go out for dinner with you tonight,” cupping her cheek, Pol forced her gaze up to meet his, “since I can take you out in public now.”

“I’d like that, Pol…”

“…You know, since you jumped on me in parc ferme the other day,” dodging the elbow Reena aimed at his side, Pol chuckled as huffed, “I’m only joking, Ree.”

“Hmm,” narrowing her eyes at him, Reena crossed her arms and huffed again, more for comic effect than in seriousness, “it was still your fault.”

“Fine, I’ll take the blame,” pulling her back into his arms, Pol grinned as she relaxed into him again, her fingers creeping under his robe and around his waist, “but I have been waiting for months to be able to take you out for dinner, Ree, and I want to make the most of it.”

“I like the sound of that, Babe.”

“But first,” fingers pulling at the ties on Reena’s bathrobe, Pol chuckled as she groaned, raising an eyebrow at her, “I think you need to get cleaned up, dirty, dirty girl.”

“Pol,” groaning as his hands snaked around her waist and down to her bare arse, Reena raised an eyebrow at him, “how do you still have energy?”

*

@polespargaro          _image.pic_ Dinner in Hong Kong with my amazing girlfriend @ReenaRixFilms ♥

*

@ReenaRixFilms       _image.pic_ Yes, it’s true! Dinner overlooking the city with my love @polespargaro ♥ #HongKong #ThePeak #SummerHoliday

*

“Ree?” Yawning as he woke up and looked around the room, Pol frowned when he spotted her sat at the table, a stack of papers in front of her.

“Hey,” looking up from the piece of paper in her hand, Reena smiled half-heartedly at Pol.

“You okay, Sweetheart?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” relaxing back into Pol’s touch as he stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders, Reena sighed, “and then I got a phone call from my lawyer.”

“What are all these?” Looking at the papers on the table Pol’s brow knitted even more when he realised they were in a collection of English, Russian and Spanish, none of them making much sense to him, even the ones in Spanish. “Reena?”

“Sit down, Babe,” gesturing to the seat opposite her, Reena tidied her papers into some sort of order, the concerned look on Pol’s face making her feel guilty, knowing what she was about to tell him would likely ruin their holiday. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to deal with this until after we got home.”

“Ree,” reaching across the table, Pol took her hand, growing more and more concerned by the minute, “what’s going on, Sweetheart?”

Taking a deep breath, Reena looked at the pile of papers in between them, chuckling humourlessly when she finally looked up at Pol again, “it’s about my divorce.”


	84. Mountains and Molehills

_Dear Ms Espargaro_

_We are thrilled to offer you a place on the ‘Fashion Design and Entrepreneurship’ programme at our Madrid campus, beginning this September…_

*

“Morning, Gorgeous,” grinning as he nudged her awake, Alex smiled as Mariona rolled over, her arms slipping around his neck and pressing their mouths together.

“Morning,” snuggling into his side, Mariona winced at the twinge in her back, the pair of them having fallen asleep on the sofa after watching the sun set behind the Swiss mountains.

“You okay, Mari?”

“Yeah, Babes, just my back’s a bit sore,” looking up at him, a shy smile on her face, Mariona fluttered her eyelashes at him, “rub my back for me, please.”

“Of course,” groaning as Mariona rolled onto her stomach, arching her back slightly and sticking her arse in the air, Alex settled across her legs, trying to ignore the way she was whining and moaning as his hands worked her aching back. “Mariii…”

*

“Marrriona,” slipping into the pool next to Mariona, Alex smiled nervously as she leaned into him, his arm going around her shoulder.

“Aaaalex?” Raising an eyebrow at Alex, his tone not giving much away but his face showing he was clearly anxious about whatever he was about to ask her, Mariona flicked water at him, trying to ease his nerves.

“H-have, erm, have you thought about, erm…at all about where you’re going to live, w-when you start uni?” Stuttering and stumbling over his words, Alex tried to shrug it off as nothing, despite it being obvious that there was more to it than that.

“Well, I…”

“…Or are you gonna stay at home and just get the train?”

“The train?” Mariona looked at Alex, slightly confused, before realising that he was assuming that she was going to study in Barcelona, not even contemplating that she would go anywhere else, mainly because she hadn’t told him she’d applied for places outside of Catalunya.

“Yeah, it’s not far from Granollers into the city on the train is it?” Alex frowned, confused as to why Mariona seemed confused.

“I’m not sure, Reena said I could stay with her if I want, so I might do that, I don’t know,” shrugging, Mariona looked straight ahead, trying to figure out how to skirt around the fact that she had been offered a place in Madrid. “I think I’ll probably stay with her for a while, you know until I know if I like it or not and then find a place of my own.”

“I’ve been thinking, Mari…”

“…Oh so that’s what that noise was,” giggling, Mariona shrieked as Alex splashed water at her, retaliating before swimming away and out of his reach.

“Seriously, Babes,” pulling her back into his arms when she swam back towards him, Alex wrapped his arms around her, grinning when she relaxed back against him.

“I’m sorry, ‘Lex,” turning in his arms, Mariona claimed his lips, her arms going around his neck, wanting to be close to him but not liking where she suspected the conversation was going, “you were thinking?”

“Yes, I was thinking that, maybe, I mean, if you wanted to, we could find a place together?” Chewing on his lip, Alex’s heart sunk when Mariona didn’t immediately answer, his big, brown eyes wide and terrified, “nevermind, Mari, it was just a thought.”

“No, ‘Lex,” squeezing one arm around him tightly, Mariona cupped his cheek as she smiled kindly, “it’s not that I don’t want to live with you, it’s just…”

“Just what, Mari?”

“I don’t know if I’m going to like uni, and I think I’d rather wait until I know for certain that that’s where I want to be.” _And I don’t know how to tell you I’m probably moving halfway across the country for uni._

“Okay,” leaning back, Alex sighed as he shrunk back against the pool wall, feeling completely deflated by Mariona’s lack of enthusiasm for the two of them living together.

“’Lex,” cupping Alex’s face, making him jump in the process, Mariona smiled kindly, feeling guilty for lying to him, “come on, Babes.”

“Sorry,” smiling his best fake smile, it not reaching his eyes at all, Alex shrugged.

“I love you, ‘Lex,” leaning in, Mariona claimed his lips in a soft kiss, reassuring and gentle and all too brief, “I promise this is not because of you.”

“Love you too, Mari.”

“Now you,” leaning in, Mariona pecked his lips again, “wait here in the sunshine,” _kiss_ “and I,” _kiss_ “will go and make us some lunch.”

*

Standing next to the stove, their lunch cooking away, sighing as she looked out the window, Alex floating around in the pool, his face still troubled, Mariona picked up her phone, calling one of the few people she knew she could talk to about her relationship with Alex.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi,” voice quiet, Mariona felt a wave of relief wash over her when Reena picked up.

_“Are you alright, lovely?”_

“Are you busy?”

 _“What’s up, Mari?”_ Smile creeping into her voice, Reena shook her head as she realised it was about Alex.

“Pol can’t hear can he?”

_“He can’t now, I’m on the balcony. What’s up?”_

“Alex asked me to move in with him.”

_“Oh my God, that’s great, congratulations lovely!”_

Cringing as she heard the happiness in the older woman’s voice, Mariona took a deep breath, “I said no.”

_“Okay, may I ask why?”_

“I got an email yesterday, I got into Madrid.”

_“Wow, that’s brilliant…oh,” the penny finally dropping Reena shook her head as she realised what the problem was, “You haven’t told him have you?”_

“No.”

_“Mariona…”_

“Have you told Pol that you’re still married yet?”

_“First of all that’s different, and yes I have.”_

“And how did it go?”

_“Hmm, medium, not good but not disastrous…how did we get on about me? This is about you madam!”_

“It was worth a try,” chuckling, not much feeling behind it, Mariona sighed again as she looked back towards Alex outside, “I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Just be honest, Mari.”

“But Alex is busy planning life in Barcelona, I don’t know how to tell him I want to go to Madrid,” sounding, and feeling, utterly lost, Mariona sat at the table, picking up her iPad and re-reading the acceptance email from the university in Madrid, eyes constantly flicking between the screen and Alex as he got out the pool.

_“Just tell him.”_

“But how?”

_“Just sit down and tell him that you’ve been accepted into Madrid and that’s where you’re going in September.”_

“But what if he…”

_“…If he loves you, he’ll understand **and** be supportive.”_

“But…”

_“…But nothing Mariona! You have the chance to go to the best university for fashion in Spain, do not let some boy ruin it for you.”_

“He’s not just ‘some boy’, I love him.”

_“He is if he doesn’t support you and your career the same as you support him and his.”_

“Reena…”

_“Just talk to him, Mariona. It’s four years and could change your life. After four years you can come back Barcelona if you want, or you could get the chance to move to Paris or Milan or New York, if Alex really loves you he’ll support you.”_

“What about his career though?”

_“Madrid is not a million miles away, is it?”_

“No.”

_“And could Alex still race in Moto2, and eventually MotoGP, if the two of you live in Madrid instead of Barcelona?”_

“Well, yeah, obviously…?”

_“So, is it not worth at least talking to him about it?”_

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.”

 _“Of course I am,”_ chuckling at the way Mariona tutted at the other end of the line, Reena smiled, glad the younger woman had finally understood her point, _“now go and talk to him, and if he’s not happy for you, get the fuck out of there and find a man who will be.”_

“Thanks Reena,” laughing, smiling as Alex came into the kitchen, Mariona finally began to relax again.

_“You’re welcome, now go talk to Alex.”_

“I will, bye.”

_“Bye bye.”_

Hanging up the phone Mariona smiled nervously as she walked towards Alex and pulled him into her arms, glad to see him looking slightly happier than when she’d left him, “Hey you.”

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” walking them over to the table, Mariona nudged him into his seat, taking the seat opposite, “but we need to talk.”

“Oh?” Panic creeping into his voice, Alex reverted back to the terrified, wide eyed teenager he’d looked earlier, “w-what about?”

*

“Mari...?” Looking across the table at Mariona, her constant fidgeting with the table cloth driving him mad, Alex reached out to take her hand, feeling like he’d been kicked in the gut when she flinched away from him, “what’s wrong, you’re really starting to scare me Babes.”

“Erm…well, the thing is…” trailing off, Mariona finally looked up again, briefly locking eyes with Alex before quickly looking away, feeling guilty at the petrified look on his face, “I…I mean…”

“Are you going to leave me?”

“What!?” Head snapping up again, Mariona reached out and grabbed Alex’s hands, gripping him tightly trying to reassure him, “no, of course not!”

“Because if you are then I’d rather know now.”

“No, ‘Lex, Baby, I’m not going to leave you, well, not in the way you think.”

“Mariona, what the fuck are you on about?” Shuffling his chair closer to hers, Alex smiled kindly as he cupped her cheek, feeling slightly reassured that Mariona wasn’t about to leave him, but also concerned as to what was going on in her head, “please just talk to me.”

“I got offered a place at uni…”

“…I know that, you told me?”

“In Madrid,” taking in the shocked look on Alex’s face, Mariona averted her gaze, feeling guilty for not telling Alex sooner and dropping it on him like that.

“Oh…so that’s why you don’t want to move to Barcelona?”

“Yeah, even with the AVE it’d still be a bitch of a commute,” giggling nervously, Mariona looked up at Alex, not sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

“When did you find that you’d got in?”

“This morning, when I checked my emails,” tapping on the iPad screen, Mariona brought up the email and passed it to Alex, chewing her lip nervously as he read over the message, “at first they rejected me but then someone dropped out so they said the place is mine if I want it.”

“And do you want it?”

“Y-yes.”

“You should have just told me, Baby Girl,” smiling as he pulled Mariona into his arms, Alex pressed his lips to her forehead, reassuring her as she nodded her head, feeling slightly stupid.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Mari, this is an amazing opportunity for you, and I’m so proud of you for getting in,” leaning in, Alex pressed their mouths together, sighing into her mouth as Mariona climbed onto his lap, “Mariii…move in with me?”

“But…”

“…In Madrid, move to Madrid with me,” watching as Mariona took in what he had said, sliding his hands around her waist, Alex grinned as she nodded, smiling wide, almost demonically as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, of course, I love you, I wanna be with you Mari, not matter where we are.”

“Oh my God! We’re gonna live together?” Letting it all sink in, Mariona buried her face in Alex’s neck, her lips wandering over his skin, “we’re gonna live together!”

“We are! ...Marionaaa…”

“But you know, my brothers are going to kill you,” sitting back slightly, Mariona chuckled as Alex’s face dropped and he groaned.

“Again?”

“Again.”

“It’s okay Babes, you’re worth it,” standing up, Alex groaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips, his cock more than interested as Mariona traced her fingers over his chest.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” walking towards the kitchen door, stopping by the oven for Mariona to turn it off, Alex smirked as he slid his hand up her thigh, making her squirm and curse, “now, Miss Espargaro, I think we have some things to celebrate.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert in American or Spanish law, by any stretch of the imagination, so I'm making it up as I go along...

“Your what!?” Staring across the table, mouth gaping, Pol’s eyes flicked between Reena and the pile of papers in front of her, “what do you mean your divorce?”

“Pol…” sighing as Pol got up and began pacing around the room, Reena pulled her cardigan tighter around herself feeling stupid, not to mention scared, having hoped that she wouldn’t have to have this conversation, that she would have already been able to deal with it quickly and quietly.

“You’re married?” Looking at Reena with disbelief, Pol opened his mouth to speak multiple times, the words dying on his tongue each time, not sure exactly what he wanted to say to her or ask her, whether to be angry or just shocked.

“Well, technically, yes,” her head down, Reena stared at a random piece of fluff on the floor, not at all prepared or ready to have this conversation with Pol, taking a deep breath as he continued his pacing, “Pol...”

“Well that is quite a fucking technicality Reena!” Sighing at the sight of tears now tracking down his girlfriend’s face, his heart breaking at the way she sobbed to herself, Pol finally sat down next to her, regretting his tone when she instantly gripped his hand, “Ree…”

“…I’m sssorry,” clinging on to Pol, Reena burst into tears again, gripping him tighter when he pulled away from her slightly, “p-p-please don’t leave m-me…”

“I’m here, Sweetheart, I promise I’m not going anywhere,” scooping her up into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead, Pol carried Reena back over to their bed, laying her down and wrapping her up in blankets, “I’m sorry, Ree, I didn’t mean to shout at you.”

“It’s okay, I’d be mad at me too,” snuggling under the blankets, Reena curled up into Pol’s side, her sobs having calmed to soft snuffles as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I’m not mad, Ree, I think I’m just shocked…I…I mean…” struggling for words, Pol pulled Reena closer, tucking her head under his chin as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, “you’re married?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to be, I d-don’t want to be m-married to him anymorrre.”  

“I’ve been having an affair with a married woman!?”

“Fuck off!”

“There’s that smile I fell in love with,” tilting Reena’s head up, Pol leaned in and claimed her lips, gentle and reassuring, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” sighing, relaxing into Pol’s arms, Reena whispered nervously, “do you want to know?”

“Only if you want to tell me,” hands creeping under Reena’s sleepshirt, Pol squeezed her tightly, murmuring against her forehead as her arms mirrored his, “you don’t have to, Sweetheart.”

 “As with all good stories, we were shitfaced, in Atlantic City…”

“…Ooh AC, so not Vegas this time?” Nudging her and giggling, Pol was relieved when she laughed too, them both remembering Reena having joked in Malaysia that she and Dani had got married whilst drunk in Las Vegas.

“No, Atlantic City this time, just as fucking clichéd though,” briefly shaking her head before settling her head back on Pol’s chest, letting the rhythmic beat of his heart keep her calm, Reena stared off into the distance, “we were drunk and stupid and, well, that’s all there really is to it.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” sniffling, Reena looked up at Pol again, locking eyes with him and sighing, “and somehow it’s legal over there to get married after drinking two bottles of vodka and Christ knows how much wine and beer before that, and a marriage licence and certificate that is basically two squiggles.”

“I’m sorry, Ree.”

“We could barely stand up let alone say vows or sign papers.”

“That can’t be legal…”

“…And we got back home and we were like ‘meh’ when we looked into how much of a carry on it would be to get divorced, since we didn’t qualify for annulment,” shrugging, tears in her eyes, Reena gripped Pol’s waist tighter, “so we just stayed married, and now he’s making it as difficult as possible for me to divorce him.”

“Why didn’t you divorce him when you guys split up?” Curious, Pol squeezed her tightly as he felt her tense up again, regretting asking her.

“I…I-I didn’t see the point.”

“What do you mean you didn’t see the point?”

“H-he b-broke me, Pol…he b-broke me, he smashed me to lllittle f-fucking pieces and I d-didn’t think anyone else w-would w-want meeee…”

“I’m sorry Sweetheart,” rocking her gently, Pol shushed her as he wiped away her tears, trying to put aside his own feelings and his own questions, trying to be what Reena needed right there and then.

“And then I met you, and I realised that I could have a future with someone else.”

“Reena…” tears in his own eyes, Pol found himself speechless as he realised exactly what Reena meant by that, smiling when she reached up to thumb away the tears on his cheeks.

“But I can’t have the life I want if I’m still married to him, and he knows that, and I’m assuming that’s why he’s making it as long and drawn out a process as possible.”

“Is there no way…”

“…It’s funny the police can’t track him down and get him to take a fucking lie detector test and get me my fucking restraining order, but his lawyer sure can find him whenever he decides he wants something of mine!”

“What does he want exactly?”

“My house, well, he wants money but he knows how much that place means to me, and how much it would hurt me if he sold it.”

“Can’t you just put the deeds in someone else’s name?”

“Thought of that, but if I put it in your name his lawyer reckons he could still claim it, something to do with it being very convenient timing, which it would be,” chuckling humourlessly, Reena shrugged her shoulders, all out of ideas of how to fix things, “same if I put it in Dani’s or Eric’s name.”

“What about someone else?”

“Someone like who?”  

“Someone like say, Alex?”

“Alex?” Looking up at him again, Reena quirked an eyebrow, confused as to why Pol would suggest Alex, “Rins?”

“Yeah, or even Ferran?”

“Why Alex?”

“Close enough that you know you can trust him, but far enough removed that it could easily be a brilliant coincidence,” smiling as he watched Reena process his suggestion, Pol chuckled as he joked, “and if he tries anything, a broken leg is easy to be a training accident.”

“You are terrible!” Laughing, Reena grinned, “what, and blame Aleix?”

“It’d be very believable after Le Mans,” putting on his best innocent eyes, Pol pulled Reena on top of him, glad to see her smiling again.

“It’s got potential…the house thing, not the leg breaking thing, although Ferran, Ferran could be betterrrr,” closing her eyes, Reena nodded, groaning when Pol pulled her closer, their bodies flush together and buried his face in her neck, “I will…c-c-call my lawyeeeer t-tomorrooow…”

“Good,” rolling them over, Pol settled himself between Reena’s thighs, fingers tracing patterns over her soft skin, “now let me make you forget about everything else for a while.”

“Pol…” whining as Pol latched onto that spot where her shoulder and neck met, Reena trailed her nails down his spine, digging her fingers in as his teeth grazed her skin.

“Yes, Princessa?” Sitting back slightly, Pol took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, his hands instantly cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and finger and smirking at the way she moaned and begged.

“Pleeeease!” Finding herself silenced as Pol crashed their lips back together, his bossy tongue pushing into her mouth, Reena yanked down his boxers as far as she could, freeing his rock hard cock. Groaning as he was hit by the cool air from the aircon, Pol rolled onto his side, hooking his fingers into Reena’s panties and pulling them down and chucking them away like they’d offended him. Taking in the sight of her laid there naked and waiting for him, her huge green eyes staring up at him, begging him, Pol’s patience snapped with one little word, _“please.”_


	86. Location Location Location

 “Hey Baby,” wrapping his arms around Dani’s waist, the older man stood with his back to him washing dishes, Ricky pressed a kiss to his shoulder, grinning wide and unabashed when he saw the gold band on Dani’s finger glinting in the water.

“Hey you,” relaxing back against Ricky, both of them clad only in jeans, Dani sighed happily as he felt Ricky’s soft, warm skin surround him, “everything okay, Babe?”

“No, not really.”

“Why, what’s up ‘Cky?” panicking at Ricky's almost pained tone, Dani grabbed the tea towel from the side, quickly drying his hands and trying to turn to face Ricky when the younger man tightened his arms around him, “Ricky?”

“Well,” fingers quickly undoing Dani’s jeans, Ricky pushed them lower, “you’re wearing too much.”

“Jesus Christ, Babe! Don’t worry me like that!” Finally managing to turn to face the younger man, Dani swatted Ricky's arse, shaking his head, “I thought something was seriously wrong.”

“It is,” pouting, Ricky slid his hands into Dani’s boxers, cupping his arse, “my fiancé is dressed when I want him to be naked, it’s a very serious problem that affects millions of Spaniards every year, Dani.” 

"Idiot Cardus!" 

"Your idiot Pedrosa," taking Dani's hand, Ricky rang a finger over the older man's engagement ring, "forever!" 

“Ricky…” whining as Ricky lifted him up onto the kitchen worktop, Dani tried to keep the younger man at arm’s length, trying to resist the big brown eyes that were drilling into him, “we don’t have time for that.”

“But…”

“But nothing mister, the estate agent will be here in quarter of an hour…”

“…Oh, just imagine the things I could do to you in 15 minutes.”

“And this place needs to be clean and tidy.”

“It’s already clean and tidy Dani, you worry too much Baby, it’s bad for you.”

“That’s because I know just how dirty you would make the place given half a chance,” raising an eyebrow at the younger man, Dani slid down off the worktop and fastened his jeans again, cupping Ricky’s face when he pouted, “just wait until later, ‘Cky, then I’ll be all yours with no interruptions.”

“Hmm, promise?”

“I promise, ‘Cky,” sliding his hands into Ricky’s back pockets, Dani grinned, his voice low and dirty, “we have to make the most of this place while it’s still ours, remember?"

Groaning and following the older man into the lounge, staring unashamedly at his arse, Ricky took the top that was offered to him when Dani removed two shirts from the clothes airer, pouting at Dani’s laughter when he tried to put the shirt on and realised, when it wouldn’t button up, that it wasn’t actually his, “very funny, Pedrosa.”

“Oops,” shrugging, putting on his best innocent eyes, Dani found another shirt that was definitely Ricky’s, helping the younger man put it on and buttoning it up for him, “better?”

“Hmm, suppose so.”

“Don’t sulk,” kissing away Ricky’s frown, Dani winked at him, “I can’t wait to rip this off you later.”

*

“Thanks again, bye-bye,” closing the door as the estate agent left, Dani leaned forward, resting his head against the door for a few moments until a pair of cheeky hands pulled him from his thoughts. The afternoon had consisted mainly of the agent nosying around his home, measuring things and making notes, before eventually coming up with a figure that left both Dani and Ricky pleasantly surprised.

“Are you sure about this, Baby?” Pulling Dani back against him, arms snaking tightly around his waist, Ricky pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s shoulder, worried by how quiet Dani had become while the agent was there, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’m sure ‘Cky,” turning to face Ricky, Dani smiled as he looked into his lover’s wide, concerned eyes, everything feeling just right, like it was the right time for him to leave Geneva, “this feels right.”

“This is your home, Baby, I don’t want you to feel like I’m making you move.”

“My home is with you, Ricky Cardus,” sinking into the younger man’s arms, Dani grinned as he felt Ricky’s fingers creeping under his shirt, “this place used to be my home, my place to escape to, but I don’t want to escape anymore, I want to be with you.”

“I just don’t want you to regret it, Baby, we can always rent this place out or something if you’re not totally sure?”

“I’m totally sure, Babe, and now that we have a real idea of what this place is worth and how quickly it's likely to sell, we can start looking seriously at places in Andorra.”

“I like the sound of that, Dani,” grinning wide, the higher than expected value of the house meaning that they could look at more expensive places in Andorra than they’d expected, both of them money conscious despite it not being an issue for them, Ricky lead Dani back into the living room, raising an eyebrow as he pushed the older man onto the sofa, “maybe we could start looking now?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” taking Ricky’s hands, Dani pulled him onto the sofa, giggling when they ended up in a mess of limbs. Eventually untangling themselves, they curled up together, Dani laid on his back with Ricky curled into his side, one arm around the younger man, Ricky with his head resting on Dani’s chest, arm around the smaller man’s waist, each of them holding the iPad with one hand, their legs still tangled together as they browsed through the first list of properties from the agent in Andorra. 

* 

"Ricky..." 

"Mmm?" Mouthing his way down Dani's neck, Ricky chuckled at the needy sounds falling from the older man, their house hunting efforts having been abandoned for the day in favour of devouring each other, once they'd narrowed the list of 10 houses down to three to go and view. "Problem Baby?" 

"Fuck no..." pulling at Ricky's shirt, ripping buttons off rather than waste time undoing them, Dani threw his lover's ripped shirt over his head before rolling them off the sofa, throwing off his own shirt and pinning Ricky to the floor, "told you I couldn't wait to rip that off of you."

"Daniii..." Ricky wailed as Dani latched onto his nipple, no pre-amble, no warning, just Dani's hot, wet mouth greedily sucking his sensitive skin. Dragging the younger man's nipple through his teeth, Dani chuckled at the way Ricky cried out, hips bucking slightly, cock hardening in his tight jeans. Locking eyes with him Dani as good as dared him to keep his eyes open, to watch as he lowered his head again, tongue flickering out to tease Ricky's other nipple, "fuck..." 

"Not yet, Babe." 

"Dani, please..." whining as Dani's hands slipped between them, slowly undoing his jeans, him feeling so close but purposely not where he wanted him, Ricky slid his hands down to the older man's arse, holding him close desperate for more. 

"Needy," chuckling at his fiancé, despite the fact that the feeling was mutual, Dani sat back, pulling Ricky's jeans and boxers off, them joining the pile of clothes in the corner, licking his lips at the sight of the younger man's cock springing free. 

"It's been a while."

"Last night?" Frowning, Dani began to wonder if he'd dreamt up the previous night and what was probably the most mindblowing sex of his life - Reena's joke engagement present, a copy of 'Sex for Dummies', having been very educational for both of them - although Ricky's definition of 'a while' was sometimes a few hours depending on his mood. 

"Mmm, last night was incredible," pulling Dani closer, Ricky growled as his cock was trapped between them, Dani's jeans rough against his bare skin, "you were...fuck you were amazing Baby." 

"So were you, 'Cky." 

"But it's still been a while..." 

"...Less than 18 hours?" 

"Since _you_ fucked _me_..." his big brown eyes staring up as he watched Dani take that it, Ricky's face was as innocent as possible, knowing the older couldn't resisit him when he looked at him like that, just begging to be fucked. 

"Ricky..." Dani groaned, just the thought of fucking Ricky alone almost enough to make his cock explode untouched, the wide eyes and shy smile only making things worse, or at least harder. "Fuck you're lethel." 

"Come on, Baby," reaching between them, Ricky stroked the older man through his jeans, "take this gorgeous, big, hard cock of yours...and bury it in my arse, please?" 

Standing, Dani hauled the younger man up off the floor, mashing their mouths together as his hands went around Ricky, ignoring his lover's whimpering as his swollen cock rubbed against the rough denim of his jeans, gripping his cheeks hard enough to leave tiny finger tip bruises. 

Pulling away, breathless and desperate, Dani pushed Ricky towards the door, cracking a hand down on his bare arse and growling at him, "bedroom, now!" 

Following Ricky into their bedroom, Dani dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor, biting his lip as he watched the younger man climb onto the bed - Ricky whimpering as his tip brushed the cool cotton sheets, his back arching beautifully as he stuck his arse in the air, presenting himself on a platter for Dani. 

Climbing onto the bed, Dani ran his hands up Ricky's thighs, teasing the younger man as his fingers lingered here and there, drawing a string of soft sighs and moans from Ricky. 

Hands finally coming to rest on Ricky's cheeks, Dani chuckled at the way the younger man whined and pushed his arse up further into his hands, enjoying the needy cries that were falling from his lover again. 

"Shh, Babe," pressing a gentle kiss to the small of his back, Dani continued his tease with a trail of feathery kisses, fingers gently spreading Ricky's cheeks as he lapped at his hole. 

"Daniiii!" Ricky screamed as Dani continued his slow tease, licking down his cleft to _that_ spot just behind his balls, so long it had been since he felt Dani this way. 

"Hmm?" Humming against the sensitive skin, Dani smirked at the way Ricky's legs trembled, mouthing his way back up to his hole and lavishing it with more attention. 

"Dani...please..." 

Kissing his way up Ricky's spine, Dani wrapped an arm around his waist, whispering in his ear, "it's okay, 'Cky, I've got you." 

"Please..." feeling Dani pull him so he was kneeling upright, Ricky begged, completely unashamed by how desperate he was for the older man, letting Dani support him as his hands roamed his body, touching him, stroking him, rubbing him, everywhere but where he wanted. 

"Get on your back, Babe," grinning at the way Ricky instantly complied, lying on his back and spreading his legs as wide as possible, Dani reached into the drawer for the bottle of lube. Squeezing a drop onto his finger, Dani locked eyes with the younger man as he ran a finger along his swollen red cock, making Ricky scream as the touch he wanted combined with the cold liquid and muddled his brain. 

Coating his fingers, Dani finally began the process of opening Ricky, his own cock beginning to ache and demanding attention. Slowly working Ricky with his fingers, Dani pressed his other hand to his stomach, stopping the younger man from thrashing about when three fingers brushed his prostate, the lightest of rubs making Ricky howl at the ceiling. Gradually increasing the pressure, Dani watched as the younger man fell apart as he rubbed his spot relentlessly until the younger man's babbling told him he was almost there. Ripping his fingers from him, leaving his lover a whimpering mess, Dani coated himself in slick and lined himself up at Ricky's entrance. Slowly pushing into him, both of them swearing as he was surrounded by the tight heat of his fiancé's arse. Watching every flicker of emotion that crossed Ricky's face, Dani leaned in to capture his lips, gentle and reassuring as he let Ricky become accustomed to the feeling of him inside him. 

"You can move you know, Baby... _please."_

That one little word was all it took to completely snap Dani's patience, the older man picking up a hard, fast rhythm. Knowing his merciless teasing meant neither of them would last very long, Dani pounded him harder, nailing Ricky's prostate each time and watching the younger man fall apart under him. 

"Dani...c-clsss..." barely managing to choke out the word, Ricky dug his nails into Dani's back, screaming as the older man slipped a hand between them encircling his cock. A few strokes was all it took before Dani's name was bouncing off the walls as Ricky came over his hand, clenching hard around the older man and pulling him over with him, both of them collapsing onto the bed. 

"Fuck..." finally finding his voice again, both of them laid there feeling almost stoned, Ricky whimpered when the older man finally pulled out, exhausted and over-sensitive, but also not wanting to be without Dani for a second. 

"Christ, give me chance, Babe," winking, Dani arranged them so Ricky was curled into his side, the younger man yawning as he pulled the blanket around them. 

"Silly Dani," snuggling closer into Dani's side, Ricky practically purred when he felt the older man's fingers carding through his hair, "love you." 

"Love you too," pressing his lips to Ricky's forehead, Dani smiled at the blissful look on his fiancé's face, "lie here for a while, then we'll shower, and have dinner, okay?" 

"Mm 'kay. Love you, Baby." 

Chuckling at Ricky's already half asleep mumbles, and his tendency to become all soppy and proclaim his love, repeatedly, when he was half asleep, Dani squeezed him tightly as he let sleep start to claim him too, "Love you too, 'Cky, love you too." 

 


	87. R&R. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been buried under uni work for the past few weeks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Reen?" Ricky poked his head around the door to Pol and Reena's hotel room, it unlocked like she said it would be but no sign of her, "Reeeeeena?" 

"Over here!" Waving her hand above the back of the giant sofa she was laid on, Reena smiled as Ricky came into view, peeling back her blanket and snuggling into Ricky's side when he took the hint and laid down next to her. "You okay, my lovely? You sounded pretty serious on the phone?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted a chat, and Reena-hugs." 

"Fair enough," squeezing Ricky tightly, Reena grinned, "I would ask how the engaged life is treating you, but I'm pretty sure I already know." 

"What's that supposed to mean, eh?" Nudging Reena's side, Ricky was torn between offended and confused as he took in the cheeky grin on her face. 

"Neither of you can walk properly this week," chuckling at the way Ricky turned bright red, Reena pinched his cheeks, "aww, so either you've both injured yourselves in exactly the same way, oorrrrr, you've been celebrating your engagement quite, erm, vigerously?" 

"You're cruel sometimes, Reen, you know that?" 

"I know," Reena smiled gleefully, Ricky still bright red, "but I am really happy for you both." 

"Thank you," pressing a kiss to Reena's forehead, Ricky hugged her tighter, her support meaning so much to both him and Dani. 

"I've never seen Dani so happy." 

"Really?" 

"Really, thank you for making my best friend so happy, Ricky." 

"It's my pleasure," cringing as he realised what he'd said, Ricky looked down at a smirking Reena. 

"I bet it is!" 

"Shut up Rix!" 

"Where is he today anyway?" Eyes full of devilment, Reena grinned, "aside from learning to walk properly again?" 

"Reena!" Shaking his head, Ricky nudged her side again, making her jump, "he's at a sponsor thing with Marc."

"Ah, so his arse is probably safe for a few hours then." 

"You are terrible! Where's Pol?"

"In a meeting, I'm meeting him later," Reena yawned, feeling almost as comfortable and relaxed with Ricky as she did with Dani, "so how was Bora Bora?" 

"It was paradise, Reen," massive grin spreading across his face, Ricky looked down at her, "I got engaged to the love of my life, and you Madam, knew all along what both of us were planning." 

"Yes, I did, but you were both so nervous," Reena giggled at the fake shy look on Ricky's face, "it seemed like a good idea to push yous to do it at the same time." 

"It was, thank you. Anyway, how was Hong Kong?" 

"Hot and sticky." 

"Really?" Pinging the collar of Reena's shirt, Ricky examined the fading marks that littered her neck and collarbone, "and outside your hotel room?" 

"Ricky Cardus!" Taking her turn to blush, Reena crossed her arms and mock huffed, unable to keep the grin off her face for long, "it was amazing, Ricky, we had such a good time, he makes me so happy." 

"I'm glad, Reen," looking at the happy smile on Reena's face, Ricky smiled kindly at her, "you make him happy too." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, of course, how can you even ask that, Reena?" 

"I don't know," shrugging, Reena looked down, refusing to meet Ricky's gaze. 

"Hey," cupping Reena's cheek, Ricky forced her to look up and meet his gaze, frowning at the change in her demenour, "where's this doubt coming from? You know Pol's crazy about you." 

"I've never felt like this about someone before," voice tiny, barely above a whisper, Reena shrunk in on herself, "I guess I'm scared." 

"Scared of what, Reen?" 

"How much it'll hurt when he leaves me," sniffling, Reena buried her face in Ricky's shirt, leaving him wondering if he'd heard her right. 

"What!? What do you mean _when_ he leaves you?" 

"That's what happens, everybody leaves me." 

"That's not true, Reena." 

"Everyone I've ever loved has left me." 

"Not everyone, Darling," thumbing away the tears that were spilling from her eyes, Ricky smiled kindly. 

"Everyone does Ricky." 

"What about Dani?" Pushing the hair out of her face, Ricky smiled kindly at Reena's confusion, "Dani loves you to bits and he's never left you." 

"Everyone except Dani." 

"So, if Dani is an exception why isn't Pol?" Tucking Reena's head under his chin, Ricky ran his hand up and down her back soothing her, her sobs having calmed but her body still shaking, "Reen, you have a gorgeous man who loves you more than anything else on this planet, well except for Eina maybe." 

"He puts up with so much shit because of me."

"It's called loving someone, Reena." 

"What if it's not enough though?" Shrinking in on herself again, Reena whispered, "what if I'm not enough?" 

"Oh, Reena, Darling, anyone can see just looking at yous how much you love each other, don't let your past ruin your future."

"I'm trying."

"And, you have no idea how much of a mess that boy was when he thought he'd fucked things up with you."

"Why, what was he like?"

"After Eric kicked him out of yours he was just a mess, he wouldn't eat, wouldn't go out, some days he barely got up at all," taking in the heartbroken look on Reena's face, Ricky wondered whether or not to continue, unsure if his words would make her feel better or worse, "if Aleix and Laura hadn't packed him up and physically put him on the plane I don't think he'd have made it to Jerez." 

"O-oh, that was all my f-fault," burying her face in Ricky's shirt, Reena sobbed uncontrollably as Ricky did his best to calm her, "I-I dddid that t-to hiiiimm." 

"No you didn't, that was his own stupid fault for not listening to you in the first place." 

"But..." 

"...But nothing, he made his own decisions," wiping away her tears, Ricky smiled kindly at Reena, "the point I'm trying to make is that he doesn't work without you." 

"Oh." 

"What's going on with you, Reena, why are you trying to convince yourself it won't last?" 

"I'm not!" 

"I know they hurt you, Darling, when you were younger and then they let you down in one of the worst ways, but don't let them wreck your faith in people forever," biting his lip as he realised what he'd said when Reena tensed up, Ricky cursed himself realising he'd just revealed to Reena that Dani had told him things about her past. 

"I should have known he'd tell you," sighing, Reena stared out the window and off into the distance, another person privy to another disaster in her life. 

"Not like that, Reen, after Rico showed up at the bar that night I asked Dani about him, and I asked where your family were in all of that, who was there to look after you." 

"Dani and Eric are my family now, and Basi and Toni," voice dropping almost to a whisper, Reena's voice was pained, "my own parents didn't want me anymore." 

"Shh, Reena, it's their loss." 

"Pfft yeah right," scoffing at that, Reena snuggled further under her blanket, only her eyes peeping out of the fabric, "they're the people who are supposed to love you no matter what, but they didn't want me, ever, and eventually they proved it. They never loved me." 

"Oh, sweetheart." 

"They just upped and moved and never told me. I came home from uni one weekend and they were gone. I got off the bus on our estate and all our neighbours gave me weird looks or asked what I was doing there, I was the only one who didn't know they'd sold the house and moved." 

"Oh, Reen," holding her tightly in his arms, Ricky sighed, so many things suddenly making sense. 

"My key didn't work in the lock, and the guy who'd bought the house said there was a box of stuff had been left for me, and that was it." 

"Reena," not sure what to say to her, Ricky simply combed his fingers through her hair, hoping the simple touch would help sooth her. 

"I'm even fucking named after her, my mother." 

"Irina?" 

"No, that's my middle name, my real name is Ella, my mother's Elenor, I changed it just before I moved to Barca," sniffling as more tears fell, Reena felt guilt wash over her, "...Sorry I'm so sorry, Ricky."

"Hey, what have you got to be sorry for, eh?" Smiling kindly, Ricky thumbed away the tear tracking down Reena's cheek. 

"I'm so pathetic," wiping her eyes, and managing to smear her make up all over her face, Reena squeezed Ricky's waist tightly, "you didn't come over to listen to me whinging. I'm sorry I'm such a mess, you all just put up with it, and I don't deserve you all." 

"Firstly, you are not a mess, Reen, secondly, we all love you and want to look after you, and finally, you deserve to be happy, so let yourself be happy with the gorgeous man who loves you to death." 

"I'm trying," sniffing, Reena managed to smile through her tears, "I promise I'm trying." 

"I know. Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Does Pol know about your parents?" 

"Yes, he knows everything now, all my dirty little secrets."

Feeling her finally start to relax, Ricky briefly pressed his lips to her forehead, happy to lie there in silence as long as Reena needed him to.

Until Reena finally broke the silence, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, "So, Ricky, you think my boyfriend's gorgeous?"

 


	88. R&R. Part 2

_"So, Ricky, you think my boyfriend's gorgeous?"_  

"Don't look at me like that, Rykschenkovich," nudging Reena, Ricky chuckled at her raised eyebrow, "he's the one who likes to get his kit off on Insta..." 

"...You're thinking of your future brother-in-law, Ricky, my boyfriend likes getting his shirt off for Instagram." 

"Fine," Ricky shrugged unashamedly, "your boyfriend likes getting shirt off on Insta, and actually in the time that I've known him I've learnt that he doesn't need much excuse to get his abs out." 

"True, true." 

"So it's not really my fault that I've noticed that he has abs you could eat your dinner off of." 

"He doesn't actually, I tried it's very difficult" 

"Irina!" 

"What?" Blushing slightly, Reena avoided Ricky's gaze, "dinner is difficult, dessert is easier." 

"I'm sure it is, Reen," blushing bright red as images formed in his brain, Ricky shivered. 

"Hey," nudging him, Reena giggled, "you're engaged to my best friend, stop thinking about my boyfriend." 

"That's not what I was thinking about! I was merely making a mental note." 

"You do know that summer break is over now, don't you?" 

"Yes, why?" Ricky frowned, completely confused at Reena's seemingly obvious question. 

"So you realise you both have to ride this weekend?" 

"What are you on about?" 

"Put each other down for a few days!" 

"What? We'll have a new house soon, it'll need..." 

"...Thank you! I don't need a detailed explanation of how you plan to christen your new place. I feel sorry for your future neighbours" shuddering, having already heard too much about Ricky and Dani's sex life on various occassions, Reena got up and fetched her bottle of wine from the mini bar fridge. "Speaking of which, how is house hunting going, Dani said you'd found a few places you both liked?" 

"Yeah, we viewed some places the other day, and there was one that we both really liked," Ricky grinned a grin that could only be described as goofy, unbelievably happy about buying a house with his fiancé, "and we're going to look around it again before we go to Brno." 

"Aww, look at you, being proper grown ups buying a house together!" 

"Thanks Reen. Have you got everything sorted with your place?" 

"Pretty much, just waiting for all the paperwork to come through," sitting back on the sofa, Reena smiled, finally feeling like everything was coming together in her life, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Well, me and Dani have been talking about weddings, and we were thinking about getting married abroad." 

"Ooh, anywhere specific, or just somewhere not-Spain?" 

"I think Dani has his heart set on Bora Bora." 

"And you, where do you want to get married?" 

"I don't care, as long as it's Dani I'm marrying," goofy grin firmly in place again, Ricky brought up the hotel website on his phone and passed it to Reena, "the place we stayed at do weddings." 

"Wow, that looks fancy," passing the phone back to Ricky, the penny finally dropping, Reena smiled, "so what do you need me to do?" 

"I need you to be Sneaky Reena again, ow!" Almost wobbling off the sofa as Reena playfully batted him, Ricky sulked, "it wasn't an insult, meanie!...That was." 

"Oh, Ricard, I'd be lost without your explanations," words dripping with sarcasm, Reena rolled her eyes at him, "so what do you need me to sneak around and do for you?" 

"Well the hotel said they have a week in February when they can marry us, and have enough rooms for our friends and families." 

"Okay." 

"We have three weeks inbetween first and second tests, so I need you to find out what Honda have planned for Dani the second week, by tomorrow," smiling as sweetly as possible at Reena, Ricky begged, "pleeeeease!" 

"Just how am I supposed to find that out by tomorrow, without arousing suspicion?" 

"I don't know, ask Livio?" Shrugging, genuinely no idea how it would work, Ricky grinned again, hoping Reena would give in eventually, "you do know him after all."

"Oh yes that's a brilliant idea isn't it, you do remember I currently work for a Yamaha team?" 

"Reena..." 

"'Oh hi Livio, no we haven't seen each other for a while, I just wanted to know what you have planned between winter tests and where your riders will be. No no Herve didn't send me, nor did Lin, I just wanted to know, you know just for my own personal reasons'...See," turning back to Ricky, who was now scowling at her, Reena shrugged, "not believable." 

Waving his arms around like it was his eureka moment, Ricky grinned demonically, "It's near your birthday!" Carrying on when Reena stared at him blankly, Ricky almost bounced in his seat, "you could say you're planning something for your birthday and need to know when Dani's free!" 

"What could I possibly be planning for my birthday this far in advance?" 

"It's your 30th, you're allowed to plan something special," taking in the way Reena's face hardened, Ricky sighed, "oh shit." 

"My what now, Ricard?" 

Looking like a schoolchild in the head teacher's office, Ricky whispered, "You're not 30 next year are you?" 

"No, I am not!" 

"Sorry," looking up at Reena with big, sad, brown eyes, Ricky stuck out a pet lip until Reena rolled her eyes and gave in. 

"Fine, I'll think of something," smiling when Ricky practically jumped on her and hugged her, squeezing her tightly, Reena nudged his side, "but only because I fear if I don't agree now you will keep insulting me." 

"Thank you, Reena! I didn't mean to insult you," jumping slightly when his phone went off, Ricky's smiled grew even wider when he saw the message from Dani. 

"Go on, fuck off and find Dani," smiling as Ricky jumped up, dropping a kiss on the top of her head and heading for the door, Reena called after him, "but remember you both have to ride tomorrow!" 

"Do I even want to know?" Passing Ricky in the doorway, Pol chuckled at the way his friend's cheeks turned pink, "have fun with Dani, mate." 

"Hi," pulling her blanket around her shoulders, Reena grinned when Pol sat down next to her. 

"Hey you," sighing happily as Reena snuggled into his side, both of them now curled up under her blanket, wrapped in each other's arms, Pol claimed her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. 

"Thank you," resting her head on Pol's shoulder, breathing him in, Reena smiled, finally feeling content and secure after her earlier chat with Ricky. 

"For what, Sweetheart?" 

"Just for being you, for being mine."

 


	89. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been drowning in uni work for the past few weeks!  
> Enjoy! ♥

“Are you sure, Baby?”

“Yes, definitely,” putting the estate agent's brochure down on the bedside table, Dani grinned as he turned off the light and snuggled into Ricky’s arms, “are you?”

“Yes, it’s gorgeous, I love it,” squeezing Dani tightly, Ricky sighed happily, beyond excited about their new home, “it felt, I don’t know, it just felt right.”

“Like home?”

“Exactly, Baby, like home, we could just move in tomorrow and not need to do anything to it.”

“Except change the colour of the kitchen.”

“I know, Dani, except change the colour of everything in the kitchen,” chuckling, the look on Dani’s face when he saw the colours used in the kitchen an image he would cherish forever, Ricky slipped his hand under the older man’s shirt, drawing patterns on his back, “I will re-paint the kitchen for you myself, if you want?”

“I don’t care, ‘Cky, just as long as those colours are gone by the time we move in,” screwing his face up, making Ricky laugh again, Dani wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, the horrid bright yellows and greens on every surface in the kitchen the only thing wrong with what was otherwise their perfect home.

“Maybe we should just rip everything out and give it all to Pol and Reena?”

“I think Reena might have something to say about that, I doubt she wants green and yellow kitchen cupboards and tiles any more than we do.” 

"Well you never know, she likes having Pol in her home, she might like having his colours in her kitchen too."

"Somehow I doubt it, Babe," tightening his grip on Ricky's waist, Dani grinned, "I'll ring the agent in the morning, and, fingers crossed, we can put an offer in for it." 

"I'm so excited!" Pouncing on Dani, Ricky attacked his face with kisses, "seriously, Dani, I can't wait for us to have our own home together." 

"Me neither, 'Cky," taking Ricky's hands, Dani laced their fingers together, running his thumb over the engagement ring on Ricky's left hand, "my fiancé."

* 

_"What did you think of it then?"_

"I love it, 'Lex, it's gorgeous and it's close to uni," lounging on the bed in her hotel room in Madrid, Mariona wished Alex was there with her, helping her househunt, grateful she had her Mama there, but not liking making these decisions without him. 

_"Is it like the pictures?"_

"It's even better!" 

_"What does your Mama think of it?"_

"She likes it too."

_"Do you want to live there?"_

"I do, Babe, it's so perfect. I wish you could've come and seen it." 

_"Me too, Mari, but you've seen it and if it's where you want to live I think we should go for it."_

"Are you sure? You've not seen it." 

_"No but you have, and I trust your judgement. Plus we're only renting so we can move if we change our minds."_

"I think you'll like it, 'Lex, it's everything we wanted." 

_"Well in that case, ring the agent in the morning and tell them we want it, and tell them I will pay extra for it all to be sorted quickly."_

"Alex Rins! Are you suggesting bribing estate agents to get the keys to our new home quicker?" 

_"No, I was merely offering to help speed the process up."_

"Mama's laughing at you now." 

_"Is she? Hi Anna!"_

"She said 'Hi Alex'." 

_"Seriously though, Mari, if it's what you want then go for it, and we can be all settled in by the time you start uni."_

"Really?" 

_"Yes. Just think, a nice house all to ourselves."_

"I know." 

_"And I can do that thing you like without worrying about anyone walking in."_

"Alex!" 

_"Yes? All those rooms that I could make you scream my name in."_

"You are cruel." 

_"That's not what you said the other night. Just out of interest, how high is that breakfast bar? Because in the photos it looks just right for me to bend you over and..."_

"...I'm going out for dinner now, I'll talk to you later, Babe, love you." 

_"Aww spoilsport, love you too."_

 *

Unclipping Eina's lead, Pol watched as the young husky bounded off into the house to find Reena. Following Eina into the lounge he grinned when she jumped up and snuggled next to Reena, just standing for a moment and watching them, "Hi Sweetheart." 

Head snapping up at the sound of Pol's voice, her brain not having not made the connection that Eina being home meant Pol was too, Reena slammed shut the laptop lid, hard enough to make Pol suspicious, "H-hi." 

"Ree?" Frowning at the way Reena seemed to cling onto her laptop, Pol sat down next to her, "what's going on?" 

"N-nothing," setting her laptop aside, out of Pol's reach, Reena turned her attention to Eina, refusing to meet Pol's gaze while she fussed the pup. 

"Reena," taking her hand, Pol's voice was soft, kind, concern for her written all over his face, "if something's wrong you can tell me, you know that right?" 

"Nothing's wrong, Babe." 

"So, am I allowed to know what were you looking at?" Trying to tread carefully, not wanting Reena to feel like he didn't trust her, or that she wasn't allowed to have anything to herself, Pol smiled kindly. 

Shrugging, Reena passed the laptop to Pol, looking away as he opened it up and took in what she'd been researching.

"Are you serious?" 

"I've been thinking about it," voice quiet, nervous of Pol's reaction, Reena smiled shyly, "what would you think about it?" 

"Sweetheart, as long as it's what you want?" Putting the laptop on the coffee table, Pol pulled her closer, disturbing Eina until the pup jumped down and he could wrap Reena in his arms. "As long as it's not just because it's what you think I want?" 

"I think so, after everything that's happened in these past few months this place just, it doesn't feel like my home any more." 

"But Andorra does? How do you know when you've never even stayed there before?" His tone slightly sharper than he'd intended, Pol sighed as he felt Reena pull away from him, her knee jerk reaction still always to believe she'd done something wrong, "Ree..."

"...You don't want me in your house?" Sounding hurt, Reena looked up at him, confused, her big green eyes shimmering with tears. 

"No! No, Ree, oh Sweetheart, that's not what I meant," taking her hands, Pol smiled kindly, "of course I want you in my house." 

"Oh, sorry."

"Sweetheart," pulling her onto his lap again, Pol smiled as he cupped her face, "if it was really what you wanted, I would pack everything up and move back up there tomorrow." 

"But...?" 

"But, I know how much you love this house, Ree, I don't want you to regret leaving it, and I'm worried that's what'll happen if you try running away from everything that's happened the past few months," combing his fingers through her hair, Pol leaned in to claim her lips, gentle and resssuring. "And if we're being perfectly honest, you don't want to live somewhere that I bought to live with her, do you?" 

Avoiding Pol's gaze, Reena opened her mouth to speak a few times, struggling to find the right words, "we could still make it ours, Babe." 

"Or we could find a place we both want, and make that our home?" 

"Really?" Her head snapping up, Reena grinned when Pol nodded, her face lighting up with excitement, "are you sure?" 

"Yes, Reena," grinning when he felt her finally start to relax, Pol pecked a kiss to the end of her nose, "I've been thinking about selling that place for a while, seems like as good a time as any." 

"I like that plan." 

"How about this, Sweetheart, once we're back from Brno next week we can go up there for a while, you can see if you like it, and I'm sure Dani would appreciate having you around when they move, and if you like it then we can start looking for somewhere to make ours. How's that sound?" 

"That sounds amazing, Babe." 

"Yeah?" Smiling as Reena nodded, Pol laid them both down on the sofa, smile growing wider when Eina jumped up and laid across them, "you know I love you right, and I always want to be with you, whether its here or Andorra or wherever, you know that right?" 

"I do, Babe," sighing, Reena reached up to cup his face, her thumb tracing his cheek as she smiled, "I think sometimes I just need to hear you say that. I mean, we never talked about living together, it just kind of...happened, you and Eina stayed over and never left," pressing a finger to Pol's lips when he attempted to speak, thinking he might be offended, Reena grinned, "and I never said anything because it makes me so happy, you two being here, having someone to share my home with, someone to come home to." 

"Irina Raisa Rykschenkovich, I love you, and I always want to be with you," arms wrapping tightly around Reena's waist, Pol pulled her close, claiming her lips, not leading anywhere, just gentle and reassuring. 

"I love you too, Pol," chuckling at the way Eina grumbled and tried to force her way between them, Reena reached out to fuss her, "and we both love you too, little lady. And you'll love being in all that snow again in winter won't you?"

"Ree, there's one thing I still have to ask you."

"What?"

"Why were you also looking at second hand mini buses for sale?"

"You'll laugh," looking down, avoiding Pol's gaze, Reena chewed her lip, "you remember what I did with the car for you birthday?"

"Of course," goofy grin taking over his face as he remembered the effort Reena had put into his birthday surprise, Pol nodded. 

"Well I'd seen it done with an old mini bus, where it'd been kind of converted into a little camper, and I thought it was cute, and might be a fun winter project." 

"Aww, that's so cute, Ree." 

"I might even manage to finish it before your next birthday!" 


	90. The One Where Nobody Is Pregnant

"Hello-arghh!" Entering the kitchen, Pol instantly dived for cover as Reena popped the champagne cork at just the wrong moment. 

"Sorry," putting on her best 'Eina eyes', Reena passed him a glass of bubbly before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, "hi." 

"What's all this for?" Taking in the Marquez-esque grin on his girlfriend's face, Pol raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up to. 

"Well, Mariona and Alex on their way round with Aleix and Laura, she says she has good news..." 

"...She's not pregnant is she!? Aleix will kill Alex." 

"I don't think so, Babe," chuckling at the look on Pol's face, both of them knowing full well he'd be just as bad as Aleix if Mariona was pregnant, "and, I also have news." 

"Oh," Pol's eyes suddenly widened as a thought crossed his mind, "you're pregnant!?" 

"No, nobody is pregnant Pol! Not me, not Mari, not Laura!" Narrowing her eyes at Pol, taking in the way his face seemed to fall slightly when she said she wasn't pregnant, Reena took his hand, lacing their fingers together, "are you disappointed by that?" 

"No," voice quiet, nervous almost, Pol smiled shyly, "but if you were, I'd be happy." 

"Really?" 

"Really, Sweetheart." 

Biting her lip, Reena smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, "I'm not, but maybe we should talk about this properly another time?" 

Nodding, at a loss for words, for once, Pol pulled her in close, arms wrapped tightly around Reena as he planted a kiss in her hair, "I love you." 

"Love you too." 

"So, what is your news, Ree?" 

"I went through my mail that came while we were in Brno, and," picking an evelope off the table, Reena passed it to Pol, massive grin on her face, "this was in it." 

"What's this?" Pulling the contents from the evelope, Pol grinned as he realised what it was, "is this for real?" 

"Yes, I am no longer married, and he's been arrested, again, according to my lawyer he's managed to guarentee himself prison this time, so he's out of our lives." 

"Seriously?" When Reena nodded, Pol's eyes darkened, crashing their mouths together as he picked her up, sitting her on the worktop, his hands going straight to her thighs, "how long before they get here?" 

"Is the front door locked?" Unbuttoning Pol's shirt, Reena drew her thumbs over his nipples, smirking the soft moans that fell from him. 

"Y-yes." 

"Well then," sliding her hands down Pol's body, Reena quickly undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to free him, before pushing up her skirt and removing her knickers, "we have as long as we want." 

*

"Are you sure she said 4.30?" Still no sign of either Reena or Pol, Laura rang the bell again, the four of them having been joined by Dani and Ricky, who also had news to share with the group. 

"Yeah, she said they should both be back by then," showing the others the message, Mariona looked over at the driveway, seeing all three cars parked up and wondering where they were. 

"Don't you have a key, Dani?"

"I do, but she took Eric's off him after he just wandered in without knocking," shrugging, fishing the key out of his pocket, Dani was slightly reluctant to use it, knowing the real reason Reena confiscated Eric's key.

"There's more to that story?"

"It was more to do with what he walked in...on...like that," interrupted by the sound of Reena screaming Pol's name - either not realising or not caring that the kitchen window was open - Dani gestured towards the seating at the other side of the garden. 

"At least we know where they are now," laughing at the way Aleix and Mariona both cringed, Ricky took too much pleasure in annoying the siblings further, "come on Aleix, we've all stayed at your place before, you two aren't exactly quiet like church mice are you? And you two," turning to Mariona and Alex, both of whom instantly groaned, "on the boat..."

"...Behave you," nudging his fiance, Dani tried to keep a straight face as Laura's face also went bright red. 

"What if I don't, what you gonna do with me?" 

"See, you two are just as bad!" 

Shrugging at his friend's comment, Ricky laid his hand at the top of Dani's thigh, making the older man whimper slightly, "yeah we are." 

* 

"What are you laughing at?" Following Reena into the lounge, still fastening his shirt as he went, Pol pulled her into his arms again, his hands instantly going to her arse. 

"Everyone sat over there." 

"Do you think they heard us?" 

"I'd say it's because they heard us, Babe," grinning as Pol's cheeks turned pink, Reena pecked a kiss to his lips, "it's our house, Babe, we can do what we want." 

"My brother and sister are out there," groaning, Pol dropped his head onto Reena's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Babe, I don't think either of them thought you were still a virgin," untangling herself from his arms, Reena grinned at the outraged look on Pol's face, slapping his arse as she headed back towards the kitchen. 

"Don't like you any more Rykschenkovich," pouting, Pol followed her into the kitchen, picking up the tray filled with glasses and various plates of food while Reena gathered up the bottles. 

"We both know that's not true," disappearing outside, a red faced Pol close behind her, Reena smiled as she greeted their guests, "hello."

"Nice of our hosts to finally join us," cackling the way Pol's face turned scarlet, Ricky pouted when Reena elbowed him, "oww." 

"It's no worse than what you two do when you house-sit," placing the bottles on the table, Reena pulled up a couple of chairs for herself and Pol, him still blushing and refusing to look at anyone. 

"So, Mariona, you have some news?" Smiling kindly at her sister-in-law, Laura mercifully changed the subject, all eyes falling on the youngest pair. 

"Yes, we do," smiling nervously, worried about her brothers' reactions, Mariona squeezed Alex's hand, "we..."

"...Oh God, you're not pregnant are you?" 

"Aleix!" Outraged, Laura and Reena both elbowed the eldest Espargaro. 

"No, I'm not pregnant," sighing, feeling hurt by Aleix's outburst, Mariona looked to Alex, both of them now even more worried about Aleix's reaction, "I got into uni to do fashion." 

"Aww well done, Mari," big smile on his face, Pol pulled his little sister into a bone crushing hug, beyond proud of her, "are you staying at home or moving?" 

"Moving, because even with the AVE, it'd still be a bitch of a commute to Madrid everyday," chewing her lip, Mariona awaited her brothers' reactions, "and Alex is moving with me."

"Madrid? You're moving to Madrid!?" 

"Pol..." Squeezing Pol's hand, Reena shot him a warning glace, Laura doing the same to Aleix. 

"No, I'm not mad," looking slightly lost, Pol shrugged, "it's just...I'm gonna miss you." 

"Then you'll have to come visit us," grinning, glad at least one brother had had a positive reaction to her news, Mariona leaned in to hug him again, "it's only Madrid, it's not a million miles away." 

"We will," reaching over to hug Mariona, Reena smiled, mischief in her eyes, "well done lovely, and you, Rins, look after her." 

"Reena!"

"What, now I've said it Aleix doesn't need to," shrugging, Reena turned to Aleix, raising her eyebrows at him. 

"Come here, Mari," both he and Laura wrapping his sister in a hug, Aleix grinned, "well done, I'm so proud of you." 

"Thank you." 

"Well done Mariona," Ricky and Dani each hugged her before she sat back down next to Alex, who couldn't have looked more proud if he'd tried. 

"Is that why you and Mama went to Madrid last week?" 

"Yeah, I went to look at a house, and Mama came with me since Alex couldn't," Mariona grinned, completely in love with the little house she'd found, that would be her and Alex's first home together, "its perfect for us."

"You'll have to let us know when you're ready for visitors and we'll come and see you," lifting up her glass, Laura propsed a toast, "to Mariona and Alex." 

"To Mariona and Alex." 

"Thank you. Reena you said you also have news?" 

"I do..." 

"You're pregnant?" 

"No," narrowing her eyes at her best friend, Reena huffed, "but I am throwing this shirt away." 

"You don't look pregnant, I just...nevermind," sinking back into his seat, realising he couldn't talk his way out of it, Dani blushed bright red and waited for the ground to swallow him up. 

"I'm not pregnant, Mariona's not pregnant, Laura's...anything to share with us Laura?" 

Rolling her eyes, Laura shook her head, "I am not pregnant." 

"Nobody is pregnant. However, I am divorced, finally."

"Fucking finally!" 

"Does this mean you've got more paperwork for Ferran to sign so you can have your house back?" Ricky chuckled, remembering how much his brother had complained about the amount of stuff he'd had to sign when helping Reena with her house problem.

"Not yet, but soon." 

"I think this deserves a toast," lifting his glass, Aleix winked at his brother, "to Pol no longer dating a married woman." 

"Fuck off Aleix!" 

"Ricky and I also have some news," Dani beamed as Ricky squeezed his hand. 

"You're pregnant? Not wait, Ricky's pregnant!?" 

"Rix, you're an idiot," shaking his head, expecting nothing less from Reena, Dani grinned as he took the estate agent's flyer from his pocket, "we got the house in Sisphony." 

"Aww I'm so happy for you two, I can't wait to see it!" Re-filling everyone's glasses, Reena raised hers, "to uni, and new houses, and divorces, and to nobody being pregnant!" 


	91. Andorra

Staring out the window, completely lost in a world of her own, Reena sighed contentedly, the view from Pol's spare room nothing like that from her studio in Barcelona, but still stunning, and something she knew she could get used to. 

Smiling when Eina curled up at her feet, Reena turned back to her work, making the most of the peace and quiet while Pol was out - the few days she had been in Andorra having been incredibly unproductive. 

*

Jumping when Eina suddenly sprung up and disappeared, confused as to what had spooked her, Reena just turned back to her work, rolling her eyes when she heard Pol open the front door, realising why the pup had run off. 

"Hi," appearing in the doorway of the spare room, a wicked grin crossed Pol's face as he walked over to stand behind Reena, leaning over her chair his arms went around her, his hands going straight down her baggy, oversized t-shirt. 

"Pol..." whining as Pol's hands disappeared into her bra, Reena was torn between giving in to Pol's advances, and knowing she needed to get more work done before they left for Silverstone, "gottt...th-things to...d-do." 

"Mmm, me too, Reena." 

"Thenn g-go and do it-t-t," feeling her resolve weakening even more as Pol latched onto her neck, Reena whimpered, stuttering through her words as her boyfriend continued to torment her sensitive nipples, "P-Pol."  

"I'm trying," turning Reena's chair to face him, Pol dropped to his knees and began mouthing along his girlfriend's thighs, "I love it when you wear these tiny shorts." 

"Stop it, Pol..." cupping Pol's face, Reena stared down into his big hazel eyes, "I have so much work to do, and I'm tired, and sore." 

"I can make you feel better, Princessa, let me massage you until you're nice and relaxed." 

"It is because of you and your hands, and other body parts, that I'm all sore and achy in the first place." 

"I didn't hear you complaining," adjusting himself, jeans suddenly feeling tight, Pol groaned at the thought of how they'd spent Reena's first couple of days (and nights) in Andorra, "lots, and lots, and lots of moaning, but I don't remember you complaining." 

"Just give me an hour or so, Babe," fingers teasing the back of Pol's neck, Reena leaned in to claim his lips and stop him pouting, "then I'm all yours." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

* 

**1 hour later...**

"Have you been staring at the clock for the last 60 minutes?" Closing her laptop, just knowing instinctively that Pol was behind her, Reena burst out laughing as she turned around and saw him there, "really?" 

"What?" Standing in the doorway, Pol pouted at Reena's laughter, suddenly feeling very self conscious in only his boxers and a bow tie, balancing a tray with a glass of wine on one hand. 

"Don't huff," beckoning him over, Reena took the offered glass of wine from him, "get on your knees, Espargaro." 

"Reenaaa..." Reena's bossy tone enough to start sending blood rushing south as he dropped to his knees, Pol groaned when her foot landed on his lap, her toes teasing him. 

"I recall you mentioning something earlier about massaging me until I'm nice and relaxed?"  

*

"Pollll..." whining and squirming in her seat, Reena gripped her chair arms, Pol having spent what felt like hours massaging her legs, his hands working her while his mouth nipped a trail up her inner thighs, "pleeeease." 

"Please what?" Pulling Reena from her chair, Pol laid her on the floor, her arms pinned above her hed, his body half pinning hers to the ground, "what do you want Miss Reena?" 

"You." 

"Me? Just little old me?" Slipping a hand under Reena's shirt, Pol smirked as he felt the skin goosebump under his fingertips, Reena's sighs and moans only making him more tormentative.

"Yes," trying to role her hips against his, Reena whimpered when Pol used his superior strength to keep her still, denying her the friction she so desperately needed, "need you, Babe." 

"And what, pray tell, do you need me to do?" Burying his face in her neck, whispering against her skin, Pol's fingers slid under the waistband of Reena's tiny shorts, drawing patterns on her skin, "Irina?" Raising an eyebrow at her frustrated moans, Pol withdrew his hand when she didn't answer him, "if you tell me, I might just do it, Princessa."  

"Pol, please." 

"Please, what? Please make you come? Right here on the floor, in your panties?" 

"Yes...it's the only room we haven't...y-yet...fuck!" Gasping as Pol's hand disappeared into her panties, Reena screamed when Pol finally ended his tease, roughly pushing two fingers into her, "Pol!" 

"I think you mean _it's the only room we haven't fucked in yet_ , don't you?" 

"Ye-es! Pleasepleaseplease!" Begging, loud and unashamed, Reena writhed as Pol's fingers worked her to perfection. 

"I love that look in your eyes when you're falling apart," capturing Reena's lips, silencing her screams, Pol continued to work her relentlessly. Their kisses becoming messy and uncoordinated as she felt herself near the edge, screaming his name as she shook and shuddered through her orgasm. 

* 

"You back with me, Sweetheart?" Chuckling as Reena sighed and snuggled closer to him, Pol tightened his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

"Hmm, yeah," shifting slightly, suddenly noticing how damp and uncomfortable her tiny shorts were now, Reena groaned, "Jesus Pol, how is it possible that you keep getting better at that?" 

"Just taking care of my lady." 

Groaning as Pol's hands slipped down to her arse, her body still aching and over sensitive, Reena bit her lip trying to be coy as she looked up at him, "how about taking your lady to bed?" 

* 

"I think I like it up here, Babe." 

"Do you now?" Grinning, Pol pressed a kiss to the crook of Reena's neck, the pair of them tangled up in bed together, Reena the little spoon in his arms, their naked bodies (save for Pol's bow tie that Reena insisted he keep on) pressed together. 

"Yes, I do." 

"And is that because of the place or because of the company?" Nibbling Reena's shoulder, Pol's hands began to wander again, "or is it because we've done little more than eat and fuck since we got here?" 

"Well I must admit that does sweeten things a bit," turning in Pol's arms, laying her head on his chest and listening to the beat of his heart, Reena smiled, "but, even so, I still think I like it up here." 

"Are you sure?"

"I think so, ask me again in a couple of weeks...what's so funny?"

"I was just thinking," pushing the hair out of Reena's face, Pol blushed slightly as he opened his mouth to speak, "the first time you met my Mama."

"Oh?" Looking up, Reena was confused, unaware that Pol knew what happened when she first met Anna.

"Yeah, she told me to hold onto you, that she knew you were the one for me. She said that one day you'd live up here with me, and that if I fucked things up, again, she would personally kick my arse into the middle of next year." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, she said a mother just knows." 

"Babe, that wasn't actually the first time I met your Mama."

"It wasn't?" Completely confused, Pol wracked his brains trying to work out when Reena had met his mother before the dinner party she'd thrown specifically to welcome Reena and Alex to the family, "when did you meet her?" 

"Just before Jerez." 

"What? How?" 

"She came to see me." 

"Why?" 

"Her baby boy was hurting because of some girl, she had to find her and size her up so she could decide who's arse to kick." 

"Mine." 

"Both of us," chuckling at the horrified look on Pol's face, Reena cupped his cheek.

"What did she say to you?" Groaning, beyond embarrassed that his mother had been fighting his battles for him, Pol laid his head on Reena's shoulder, not wanting to look at her when she told him. 

"For starters, once I'd told her to fuck off out of my house and leave me alone, she threw me in the shower and told me to sober up." 

"Oh my God," Pol cringed even more, only relaxing slightly when Reena ran her fingers through his hair, "how drunk were you?" 

"I don't think it was how much, but rather that it was 10 in the morning." 

"You were drunk at 10am!?" 

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight! In fact the point was not to think, not to feel anything." 

"I know, I'm sorry, Sweetheart," pressing a kiss to her shoulder and tightening his arms around her again, Pol pressed for more details, not sure he could really take knowing how bad things had really been for Reena when they were apart, "then what happened?" 

"I sat in the bottom of the shower sulking for a while, and when your Mama got tired of waiting she turned the boiler off and waited for me to get out when the water ran cold." 

"That sounds like my Mama." 

"She made me eat something proper, and put all the booze in her car." 

"How much were you drinking, Ree?" 

Sighing, torn between whether or not to tell him, knowing he'd only torture himself if he knew, but also pester endlessly if he didn't, Reena shrugged, whispering, "two or three sometimes four bottles of wine a day."

"Jesus Christ Reena! You could have made yourself so ill," tightening his grip around her waist, almost squeezing the life out of her, Pol whispered apologies over and over again, "I'm so sorry Reena, I'm so so sorry." 

"Babe, it doesn't matter now, it's over and done with." 

"But..." 

"...But nothing Pol, I can't keep dragging up the past, it's too exhausting." 

"I'm sorry. What happened after that?" 

"She asked me what happened, why you were moping about the place. So I told her, and she vowed to kick your arse because she, and I quote, 'didn't raise you to be an immature, disrespectful little twat'." 

"She said the exact same thing to me." 

"She asked me to give you another chance, convinced me really," chuckling when Pol cringed and groaned, Reena pecked a kiss to his lips, "and I'm glad she did, because I was ready to quit my job and spend the rest of my life as a hermit." 

"Reena..." 

"Shh, she also said if you did anything like that again, you wouldn't live to win another championship." 

"I quite believe it. I love you so much, Reena, and I will spend everyday proving that to you." 

"I love you, too, Pol." 

"And, I have something for you," reaching into the bedside drawer, Pol picked out an envelope and passed it to Reena. 

"Ooh, what's this?" Pulling the contents from the envelope, Reena read the little handmade card/voucher, a smile crossing her face when she realised what it was for: a couple of nights in a (unspecified) 5* hotel, "where are we going?" 

"Wherever you want, Sweetheart, it's those few days between filming with Bradley's family and filming in London so it's totally up to you." 

"How about London?" 

"I thought about just booking somewhere in London since it's fairly close to Silverstone, but then I wasn't sure if you'd want to go or not." 

"Yeah, I do, I need some good memories there," grinning, Reena wrapped her arms around Pol's neck and leaned in to claim his lips, excited, and also a little nervous, about returning to her former home, "can we go do all the touristy stuff?" 

"What like go to the palace, the museums, and go on the London Eye, and the boat lake at Regents Park?" 

"Yes?" 

"Of course, Sweetheart, whatever you want to do, we'll do it." 


	92. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

"Oh wow, Babe this is amazing!" Dumping her bags, Reena rushed up to the full length window, admiring the view of the river and Tower Bridge. 

"Yeah, it's beautiful, Ree," arms snaking around Reena's waist, pulling her against him, Pol grinned, Reena's happiness seemingly infectious. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." 

*

Mari: He's driving me mad checking up on us. Please talk to him x

Reena: I'll try. He's just doing his protective big brother bit x 

Mari: That's Aleix's job! I can't deal with both of them doing it! x 

*

"Put it down, Espargaro," scowling and turning to face Pol, Reena looked between him and the phone in his hand, "she'll be fine." 

"I was just telling her we got here okay," feigning innocence, Pol sulked when Reena took his phone from him. 

"Pol, she's 19 and she's capable of looking after herself," raising an eyebrow, Reena took Pol's hands, lacing their fingers together, "I know she's your little sister and you miss her and that you're worried about her, but she's fine." 

"I know you're right, Reena." 

"You should be used to that by now, Babe," smiling kindly, Reena put Pol's phone in her handbag, "you can have it back in a few hours when you've given Mari a break from being babied." 

"I'm not babying her," pouting, genuinely not realising how much he'd been babying his sister since she moved, Pol soon found the frown kissed away when Reena pulled him into her arms, "am I that bad?" 

"Just a bit," cupping his cheek, Reena smiled kindly, "she's only moved a few hours away, she has Alex so she's not on her own, and she's not stupid, she'll be fine." 

"I know that," sighing, Pol struggled to put his feelings into words, "I'll try and be better." 

"Good. Now, I recall you said earlier that you were taking me for a picnic in the park this afternoon?" 

"I did." 

"So how about you take a break from all the unnecessary worrying about Mariona, and take me out instead?" 

"I would love to, Swertheart," smiling wide, his worries about Mariona put aside for the time being, Pol took Reena's hand and lead her to the small kitchenette of their suite, where there was a picnic basket waiting on the counter with a blanket folded next to it, "and would you look at that, there's a picnic all ready for you." 

"So there is, how did that get there I wonder?" 

"Well, I did have a bit of time to kill before I came to meet you off your train," picking up the basket, Pol ushered Reena towards the door, grinning from ear to ear about his plans for the afternoon. 

* 

Finding a quiet-ish spot near the boating lake in Regent's Park, Pol and Reena laid their blanket out, both of them smiling wide, something so simple making them both so happy. 

After eating some of the food, and discovering that Pol had actually packed almost enough to feed the entire paddock, the pair curled up on the blanket, content to watch the world go by for a while, just enjoying being together. 

"Thank you for this, Babe," slipping her hand under Pol's shirt and tracing her fingers over the defined muscles of his stomach, just wanting to feel closer to him, Reena sighed happily as Pol pulled her closer, "I miss coming here sometimes." 

"Did you come here a lot when you lived in London?" Pressing a kiss to her hair, Pol closed his eyes while he listened to her speak, completely relaxed knowing Reena was happy. 

"Yeah, it's not far from my old uni so I often used to have my lunch here, or bring my books and notes and do work here," sighing, thinking back to her uni days and how the park had been her haven when things got rough, Reena leaned in to claim Pol's lips, happy she could share it with him. 

"Maybe we could walk there, and you could show me where you went to uni?" 

"You really want to see?" 

"Yeah, of course Sweetheart, you know all the places from my past, I want to know yours, Ree." 

"How about tomorrow, and I'll take you on a tour of my London? Happy places anyway."

"Happy places sounds good, Sweetheart," taking Reena's hand and bringing it to his lips, Pol was unable to wipe the smile from his face, grateful to see Reena so happy in a city that held so many bad memories for her, "and where are your happy places?" 

"Well, there's the universities I went to, the V&A museum, the natural history museum, the British library. There's where I lived in the East End, not that far from the Olympic park actually, and it's also where I learned to speak Spanish." 

"Really? And how did you come to learn Spanish living in east London?" 

"There was a lot of Spanish and Catalan students living there and I ended up living in a house with four Spaniards and two Catalans, so it was a case of either learn it or be left out of most conversations. I already knew a bit from going on holiday there but it was in London that I learnt to speak fluently." 

"That sounds like a good tour, Ree, anywhere else?" 

"There's the British Film Institute in Southbank," face lighting up even more, Reena looked up at him with her best begging eyes, "we could go watch a film there one night, if you want to?" 

"Of course, wherever you want to go, Reena." 

"And where do you want to go, Babe?" 

"I don't mind," shrugging, Pol shifted so they were laid face to face, leaning in to peck the end of Reena's nose, "although I have booked tickets for us to go on London Eye tonight." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, is that okay?" 

"Yes! I've never been on it before." 

"I know, I remember you saying a while ago that you never went on it when you lived here." 

"Pol," reaching out to cup his face, Reena smiled wide as she stared into his eyes, long enough to make him slightly self conscious. 

"What?" 

"How is it that nine months ago I didn't know you? It feels like I've known you forever, you just fitted into my life like you'd always been there." 

"Fate Sweetheart," sitting up and pulling Reena up with him, Pol wrapped himself around her, face in the crook of her neck just breathing her in, "it's fate." 

"I guess it is, Babe." 

Sitting in silence for a moment, suddenly sure of everything, Pol's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, leaning back to look at Reena's face when he asked her, "marry me?" 

 


	93. Love and Marriage

"Babe there's a message on the machine," following Ricky into his Barcelona home, hands full of bags, most of his things being moved into Ricky's place while he sold his, Dani pressed the button on the landline before putting his stuff out of the way as much as possible. 

"Who was it?" Re-entering the room, Ricky tilted his head as he looked at Dani, the older man stood staring at the machine in shock, mouth agape, "Dani?" 

Pressing the button on the machine, Ricky frowned, not realising who it was at first, before looking at Dani slightly sheepishly as all became clear and he realised why his fiancé was so dumbfounded, "erm, surprise?" 

"We're getting married in February? In Bora Bora?" Looking between Ricky and the phone, eyes still out on storks, Dani tried to process that Ricky had already planned and booked their wedding. 

"Yes," panic setting in at the lack of any kind of emotion on Dani's face, Ricky felt tears sting at his eyes, "I wanted to surprise you, Baby." 

"Well I am definitely surprised, 'Cky." 

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," sniffing back his tears, Ricky stared at the ground, aching at the realisation that Dani wasn't as thrilled as he thought he'd be, "we can cancel it, we'd lose the deposit but, it doesn't matter, nevermind." 

"Ricky, Babe," reaching out, Dani cupped Ricky's face, thumb brushing his cheek, other hand going around his waist, "I'm just surprised, okay? I wasn't expecting to come home to find out that I was getting married in six months." 

"We don't hav..." 

"...Ricky, I want to marry you!" 

"In Bora Bora?" 

"In Bora Bora, 'Cky," smile crossing his face, mirrored on Ricky's, Dani claimed his lips, beginning soft and gentle, them both becoming more and more desperate until Ricky was pushing him against the wall, just needing the older man. 

"Are you sure, Dani?" 

"Yes," chuckling as relief spread across Ricky's face, Dani pulled him down onto the sofa, "how did you plan all this without me knowing?" 

"I had a little help from someone, a few someones." 

"Who else other than Reena?" Raising an eyebrow at his fiancé, Dani was sure his best friend had had something to do with Ricky's plotting. 

"Well, Reena found out from Livio when you would be free in between winter tests, and then I got our Mamas to help me plan everything else." 

"I don't know whether to be impressed, or concerned by your sneakiness," curling up with Ricky in his arms, Dani couldn't stop smiling, "are you going to tell me the plans for our wedding then?" 

"Mmm, I could do," stroking along Dani's cheek, Ricky smiled at the way the older man leaned into his touch, "never know, could be a double wedding." 

"What?" Narrowing his eyes at Ricky, the younger man with a totally unconvincing attempt at an innocent look on his face, Dani awaited an explanation. 

"I have it on good authority that Pol is planning to propose to Reena while they're in London." 

"What!? Are you serious?" Mouth gaping, again, Dani looked at Ricky with disbelief, again. 

"Yeah, he told me when we were all round at Reena's last week that he was gonna take her away for a few days and propose." 

* 

"Marry me?" 

Staring at Pol, her eyes wide as saucers and her jaw on the floor, Reena struggled to form words, a proposal pretty much the last thing she was expecting that afternoon, "Pol...I..." 

"I-I have a ring, I just don't haveitrightnow," words running together as he began to panic, Pol chewed his lip, terrified Reena would say no and it would ruin their trip. 

"Are you serious?" Finally finding her voice again, still in shock, her eyes still wide, it was all Reena could manage to say. 

"Y-yes, but if it's too soon, or you don't want to, I understand," voice barely a whisper, Pol looked forlorn, words saying one thing but his face saying another, "Ree?" 

"Pol," smiling, even wider when she took in the nervous smile on Pol's face, Reena took his hand, "ask me again." 

"Irina Raisa Rykschenkovich, will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" Jumping on Pol, Reena mashed their mouths together, giggling as they toppled to the ground. 

"Really?" Pulling away breathless, Pol looked up at Reena, almost afraid to believe she'd actually said yes. 

"Yes, of course I will." 

"Yes!" Wrapping his arms around her, Pol chuckled as they noticed they had attracted the attention of those around them, "she said 'yes'!" 

* 

"Mmm Reena, wait Princessa." 

"Need you," mouth latching onto Pol's neck, her hands slipping under his shirt, Reena whined when Pol pulled away, fumbling with the keycard, "Polyccio..." 

"Wait, close your eyes," opening the door enough to dump their picnic basket, Pol took Reena's hand and lead her into the room, "okay, you can look now." 

"Wow, Pol," eyes welling up as she looked around the room, Pol having left instructions for champagne to be left on the table by the window, with tea lights dotted around the room and a trail of petals leading from the door to the table, Reena watched as Pol retrieved the ring from one of his bags. 

"Reena," standing behind Reena, his hands resting on her hips, Pol whispered to her, "if you'd like to follow the path, Sweetheart." 

Grinning from ear to ear, Reena followed the winding trail of rose petals across the room, turning to Pol when she reached the table, "you got something to ask me, again?" 

Getting down on one knee and opening the flower shaped ring box, Pol grinned as he took Reena's hand, "Reena, I love you so much, will you marry me?" 

"Yes," waiting for Pol to put the ring on her finger, Reena pulled him to his feet, claiming his lips again, "I love you so much, too." 

Examining the ring properly, a brilliant cut diamond, with small amethysts and alexandrites, their birthstones, set into the white gold band in an infinity shape either side of the diamond, Reena's smile grew even wider, "it's beautiful, Babe, thank you so much." 

"You're welcome, Sweetheart, thank you for saying yes, twice," walking Reena to the bed, Pol's hands disappeared under Reena's clothes, "now, I want you naked, except for that ring, fianceé." 

"Pol..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring inspiration http://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/FDENS3136RORGSADRPI-NL-WG.jpg


	94. R&R. Part 3

"Dani!" Shouting down the phone, Reena giggled at her best friend's grumbling at her high pitched screams, "Dani guess what!" 

"What Reena?" Smiling at the excitement in Reena's voice, fairly certain of what she was about to tell him after Ricky told him of Pol's plans, Dani pulled Ricky tight into his side, the younger man smiling too. 

"I'M ENGAGED!" 

"Congratulations Sweetie," relaying the news to Ricky, who shouted his congratulations down the phone, Dani grinned, Reena's happiness infectious, "I'm so happy for you, Reen." 

"Thank you," smiling as she looked over at Pol, who was talking animatedly on the phone to his parents telling them the news, Reena wiped the tear from the corner of her eye, "I found him Dani, I found the person who wants me forever." 

"You did, Reena, and he's such a lucky guy." 

"Thank you. So is Ricky." 

"That reminds me, Little Miss Sneaky." 

"What, I haven't done anything?" 

"Sneaking around for Ricky?" Raising an eyebrow at the way Ricky tried to wriggle away from his grip, Dani put the phone on speaker as Reena tried to defend herself, "I know all about my secret wedding." 

"It was Ricky's plan!" 

"I know, he told me all about it," gripping Ricky's waist tighter, Dani sighed as Ricky snuggled into his side, "so, tell us, how did Pol propose?" 

"Well," smile growing even wider as Pol laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms, Reena sighed contently, "we went for a picnic in Regent's Park, and he just asked me." 

"Aw that's cute."

"Yeah, I mean it's no paradise at sunset, but it's cute." 

"It's not a competition, Pedrosa," giggling as she heard Ricky chastising Dani on the other end of the phone, Reena tried to stifle her whine as Pol pulled her vest top down and his finger tips teased her nipples, "anywaaay, we're going on the...the London Eye and Ineedtoget...r-readyyy." 

"Yeah, you do that, Reen," knowing grin on his face, Dani rolled his eyes at the sound of Pol complaining at Reena swatting him. 

"SeeyouonThursday, bye!" 

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow at Reena as she chucked her phone down on the bedside table, Pol's hands began to wander further, "you want to get ready to go out now?" 

"I wanted an excuse to get off the phone," shimmying properly out of her vest top and panties, Reena beckoned him closer, "now, put those hands of yours to better use." 

"What better use were you thinking?" Trailing a finger down her stomach, flicking the dangling jewels of her belly bar, Pol smirked at the way her hips twitched in anticipation, "Princessa?" 

"Show me again how much you want to marry me..."

 

*

**_Rix & Espargaro's shock engagement! _ **

_Filmmaker Reena Rix spotted wearing diamond ring on holiday with MotoGP rider boyfriend, Pol Espargaro._

_Following a whirlwind romance, the_ _pair were seen in London ahead of this weekend's British Grand Prix, with Rix sporting a diamond engagement ring._

_Despite only announcing their relationship last month, it is rumoured that the couple have been dating for several months, after Espargaro broke off his relationship with long term girlfriend Carlota Bertran in February._

* 

"Well, they weren't really that rude at all," sat in Pol's motorhome, him and Reena keeping each other company while Pol and Dani were out on track, Ricky flicked through some of articles about his friend's engagement. 

"No, it's one of the nicer ways they've said I'm now engaged to Pol after I stole him from his pretty Spanish girlfriend," voice dripping with sarcasm, Reena chucked her newspaper at Ricky when he laughed. 

"Come on, you know what the rags are like, tomorrow's chip wrappers, or whatever it is you Brits say." 

"Remember, I'm on half-British though," nudging Ricky's shoulder, Reena smiled when he put an arm around her and pulled her into his side. 

"As long as you and Pol are happy, who cares what anyone else thinks?" 

"Yeah, I know you're right, thanks Ricky," sighing, trying to forget the things she'd read, and no doubt would read in the coming days, Reena promptly changed the subject, "anyway, you still haven't told me what Dani said when you told him you'd been sneaking around planning a wedding?" 

"I wasn't the one to actually tell him," looking slightly sheepish, Ricky chewed his lip when Reena frowned and turned to look up at him, "there was a message on the machine from the hotel when we got in one day, and Dani heard it." 

"Ricky!" 

"It wasn't my fault! I asked them not to ring if they needed to speak to me, and to email me instead." 

"And what did Dani say?" 

"At first he was just stood there looking like a confused goldfish for a while..." 

"...Ah yes, I am familiar with that look, usually when I've done something stupid." 

"Once he got his head around it he was happy, but he was quiet enough to make me nervous though."

"There's not much he'd ever deny you, you were always safe with your plans." 

"It didn't feel very safe at that precise moment in time!"

"He was always going to be a bit shocked when you told him!" 

"I know. Have you two given it any thought yet?" 

"No, not yet..." 

"...To busy celebrating?"

"Fuck off! I think once we get home we'll talk about it properly and make some decisions," grinning from ear to ear, Reena turned her attention back to the screen in front of them, "I can't believe how this year has turned out." 

"Me neither, Reen," smile tugging at his lips, Ricky chuckled, "I still can't believe Dani didn't smack me or run a mile in Malaysia." 

"Trust me, he was never going to do that, he had a thing for you for a long, long time." 

"What!?" 

"He never told you?" Eyes widening as she took in the way Ricky's were almost out on stalks, Reena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "shit." 

"What do you mean had a thing for me for a long time?" 

"He fancied the pants off of you for a long time." 

"Really!?" 

"Yes, really, it was always you." 

"How long is 'a long time'?" Raising an eyebrow at Reena, Ricky was unsure whether to believe her or not. 

"Do you remember back when he and Jorge really hated each other? Like when they really, **really** couldn't stand the sight of each other?"

"Since then?" 

"He's gonna kill me for telling you this." 

"Pleeease!" 

"One summer break we were in Ibiza, and you guys were too, Eric and the others had gone out but I was ill so Dani stayed in to look after me. He was ranting on and on and on and on...and on about Jorge, I don't remember what exactly he was on about, his rants were kind of on a loop and they all mix together in my head now. Anyway, he was doing my head in so I started teasing him, I already knew by then that he was bi, so I jokingly said something about how from the amount of attention he paid Jorge and how much he knew about his every move, it sounded like he was in love with him." 

"I bet that went down well?" 

"So so well! Once his blood pressure returned to almost normal, I asked if he wasn't into Jorge, was he into you and just jealous of Jorge." 

"What did he say?" 

"He kinda stuttered and mumbled a bit and his face went beetroot." 

"Honestly?" 

"Yes, honestly, but, be under no illusions, you were not the cause of his hatred of Jorge," Reena chuckled at the way Ricky rolled his eyes, "JL managed that one all by himself, well, Puig helped, but you gave him another, secret, reason." 

"Why me?" Ricky was still unsure as to whether or not Reena was telling the truth, "I'm nothing special." 

"Because you're gorgeous, you idiot, and you're lovely and kind and you make him smile, amongst other things," smiling kindly, Reena shook her head, having heard the same insecurities from Dani before, "he was in love with you long before you jumped on him on a Malaysian beach." 

"I didn't jump on him on the beach!"

"Close enough."

"I just found the courage after a few beers..."

"...And my wine."

"And your wine, to kiss a gorgeous man I'd fancied for quite a while, in an empty little lane between the beach and the car park. Then, after he drove us somewhere quiet, we talked a bit, kissed a lot, and stuff, and then went back to the hotel." 

"Kissed and stuff? Dirty boys!" Laughing when Ricky's cheeks turned pink, Reena just gave him that look that told him he wasn't getting away with not telling her. 

"Not that! Just, we were making out and..."

"And?"

"And," his face turning scarlet, "hands kind of wandered..." 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

"That was all, Dani's too sensible for anything else at the side of the road in Malaysia." 

"But not on a deserted mountain road in Switzerland?" Watching Ricky's mouth gape, Reena laughed, Ricky unaware she didn't know that for sure and had just made it up.

"How do you know about that?" 

"Didn't until just now," winking, Reena dodged the dig aimed at her ribs. 

"You tricked me? Evil Reena!" Huffing, Ricky crossed his arms and turned back to the last laps of FP2 on the screen in front of them, "nothing wrong with sharing body heat when you're surrounded by snow."

"Yes, I'm sure that's all you were sharing, in Dani's car, which has the best heating of any car I've ever driven." 

"I like having sex with my boyfriend in the back of our car, in public, well in deserted public places, sue me, Rykschenkovich." 

"I'm only teasing, Cardus," evil grin on her face, making Ricky groan, Reena asked, "so tell me, do you have to put the seats down or are you both small enough that you fit across the back seats? I mean it is quite cramped, there's not a lot of legroom in any direction, or are you both just really bendy?" 

"I hate you," face going bright red again, Ricky side-eyed Reena, trying to ignore her amusement, himself torn between embarrassment and amusement, until something clicked, "how do you know there's not much legroom?"

"We borrowed it that one time," shrugging, Reena smirked, "you fuck in our kitchen, we fuck in your car." 

"Reena!" 

"What? Despite what the press say about me stealing Pol from _her_ , our relationship got off to a slow start, it's called making up for lost time." 

"Is waiting until you're ready really a slow start?" 

"I made him wait a long time," sighing sadly, Reena shrugged, "a really long time." 

"You know that never bothered him?" 

"Yeah right, because men love that," closing her eyes, feeling suddenly sad as her brain caught up with what Ricky was actually saying, Reena whispered, "how much did he tell you?"

"Not much, he kind of talked in riddles a lot, he was more worried about rushing you, or you saying you were ready when you weren't and him not being able to tell." 

"He was so patient with me, with all my freak-outs."  

"You were patient with him and all that crap with Carlota." 

"I'm so lucky." 

"I have it on very good authority from pretty much everyone who knows Pol, that he is the lucky one." 

"Thanks," picking up her iPad when it went off, Reena pulled a face and roll her eyes, "urgh." 

"What's up?" 

"Just someone wanting a quote, 'Dear Ms Rix, we are running a story in tomorrow's paper and are offering this opportunity to comment. Please see story attatched.' Blah blah blah yours, A Journalist with nothing better to do." Clicking on the attatchment, Reena waited for it to load, attention turning back to the timing screen. 

"What do they want this time?" Eyes flicking between the screen, the Red Bull Rookies now on track, and Reena, Ricky's mouth gaped when he saw all the colour drain from Reena's face, "Reen?...Reena?" 

"No, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sobbing as Ricky pried the iPad from her hands, Reena rocked back and forth in her seat, the article less about her and Pol's engagement and more about some photos that had 'surfaced' of her in only her underwear, scars clear as day. "No, no, no, no, noooo."

"What the...?" Skimming through the article, Ricky dropped the iPad and scooped Reena up in his arms, "shush lovely, it's okay, it's gonna be okay." 

"No it's not! How can it be!?" 

"We'll figure it out, like we did before," pressing a kiss to Reena's forehead, Ricky tried his best to sooth her. 

"This isn't Rico wanting paying off, this is national tabloids knowing they have a sure thing to sell papers!" 

"Where are those photos from?" 

"Pol's phooooone," disolving into sobs again, Reena shook in Ricky's arms. 

"Reena?" Entering the motorhome unheard, Dani just behind him, Pol dropped to his knees in front of Reena, pulling her into his arms, "what's wrong, Ree?" 

"The tabloids have got hold of some photos of Reena from your phone," explaining when Reena couldn't, Ricky handed Pol the iPad with the article on it, "it's going to run tomorrow." 

"Fuck! Oh my God...I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault, I'm so sorry..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I just can't help being mean!


	95. Savin' Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, uni work got me stressed out, and super busy!   
> Enjoy?

"Polllllyccioooo..." calling out her fianceé's name in a singsong manner, Reena giggled as she flopped down on the bed, spilling some of her drink, "Pollllyccioooo, come to bed." 

"You are drunk Miss Rykschenkovich," taking the bottle from Reena's hand, Pol smiled as she wrapped herself around him as he sat down, glad that she had at least stopped crying for a while.

"Noooooo," shaking her head, her masses of long hair flying all over, Reena giggled as she looked up at him, "maybe just a liiiiittle bit, mayyybe?" 

"Sure, Reena, just a little bit," rolling her onto her side, Pol tied Reena's hair up for her, before removing her jewellery and shoes, "come on, Sweetheart, let's put your pjs on." 

"Yooou just want to get me out of my clothesss..." pointing a shakey hand at Pol, trying (and failing) to undo her blouse with the other, Reena giggled at her own drunkeness, "jusss want me naked."

"Always, Reena," snapping his teeth at her, making her laugh more, Pol helped her into her pjs, tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead when she grumped at him not joining her, "I love you, Sweetheart." 

"Love you, too, Pollll," sighing as Pol switched the lamp off, Reena snuggled down under the covers quickly dropping off to sleep. 

"Night Reena, my gorgeous Reena," softly closing the door behind him, Pol turned back to see Dani, Ricky, Aleix, Laura, and Alex, and many asorted members from their teams' PR departments, all huddled around the table, after having spent hours doing their best to try and stop the article about Reena running the next day. 

"How is she?" Smiling kindly, Laura passed her brother-in-law some of the food they'd had delivered from hospitality, Pol looking almost as pale and sick as Reena. 

"She's sleeping," shrugging, Pol took the plate from Laura, "thanks. I guess half a bottle of whisky on an empty stomach can do that to you." Taking a bite of his pasta and realising how hungry he was, Pol turned to everyone else, more begging than asking, "How about you guys, any luck?" 

"Sorry," shaking his head, feeling completely wrecked by just how powerless he was to help his best friend, Dani gripped Ricky's hand, needing the other man to keep him calm, "it's gonna run tomorrow." 

"Sorry Bro," patting his brother's shoulder, feeling as useless as everyone else, Aleix pulled Pol into a hug as tears trickled down his cheek. 

"I don't know what to do, 'Leix," clinging to his brother, oblivious to everyone else and their pitying eyes, "this'll kill her, and I don't know what to do." 

"You've just got to be there for her, Pol, we all do." 

"As long as she has you she'll be okay," sitting down next to the brothers, watching as their various team members filed out of the motorhome, Ricky laid a reassuring hand on Pol's arm, hating that he couldn't help Reena the way she'd helped him and Dani. 

* 

"Hey Sweetheart," waking up in the middle of the night to find Reena no longer curled up in his arms, but rather, sat on her side of the bed scoffing the leftovers he'd plated up for her in case she woke up after he put her to bed, Pol shuffled across the bed and wrapped himself around her, "you okay?" 

"Starving," taking a sip of her water, Reena suddenly felt guilty as Pol yawned, "sorry Babe, I didn't mean to wake you." 

"You didn't Ree, it's okay." 

"You need to go back to sleep," swinging her feet off the bed and into her slippers, Reena pecked a kiss to his lips when he tried to interrupt her, "it's 3am Pol, and you have quali today." 

"I also have a beautiful fianceé who I want to cuddle." 

"Soppy git." 

"Only for you, Sweetheart," tightening his grip on her waist, Pol smiled when she gave in and stayed put, "I love you, so so much." 

"I love you, too, more than I can ever explain," putting her plate on the bedside table, Reena turned to Pol and sighed sadly, "it's gonna run isn't it?" 

"I'm sorry, Reena." 

"It's not your fault, Pol," leaning into his touch as he wiped away her tears, Reena wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"They were on my phone though." 

"I know, Babe, but it's still not your fault." 

"I can't believe I was so stupid," giving in to tears, Pol held her tighter, terrified that she'd end up blaming him eventually. 

"The only stupid thing you are doing, my Polyccio, is sitting here crying instead of sleeping," cupping his cheek, smiling when he nodded, Reena leaned in to claim his lips, gentle and reassuring, not leading anywhere, just needing to feel that the other was close. "But just for my own piece of mind, there aren't any other naughty photos of me on your phone are there?"

"No, just them few that they stole, I put them all the others on that old laptop that won't connect to the internet any more. I just kept those because, well, they're my favourite ones..." 

"Favourites?" Watching as Pol floundered and his face turned crimson, Reena laughed, "aww for when you're all by yourself?" 

"Shut up." 

"Meanie," pouting until he kissed her, Reena whispered in his ear, "it's okay, I have a few that are my _favourites_ too." 

"Reena..." 

"Pol, you have quali in a few hours." 

"But..." 

"But what?" 

"I _jusssss want you naked_ Rix," repeating Reena's words from earlier, Pol chuckled as she groaned.

"Urgh, that wasn't a dream was it?" 

"It was not, Sweetheart," chuckling as Reena burried her face in his chest, Pol pulled the blankets around them smiling as Reena sighed and snuggled up to him, "you drank half a bottle of whisky and then insisted on talking to me alone..." 

"...Oh God." 

"Then you wanted to dance despite there being no music, and then you decided you wanted to cuddle..."

"That's not so bad," shrugging, Reena chewed her lip awaiting the rest of Pol's explanation, the glee on his face telling her she'd done something else silly.

"On the floor." 

"We've done worse things on this floor, Polyccio," raising an eyebrow at Pol while he groaned, Reena trailed her fingertips down his stomach, "remember Sexy Ring?" 

"Don't tease Princessa, please." 

"Okay," moving her hand back to Pol's waist, Reena sighed, "what happened after cuddling on the floor?" 

"I managed to part you from your whisky then get you into your jammies and into bed, and you grumped because I didn't get into bed with you." 

"Well yeah, duh! I don't like it when you're not here next to me, Babe." 

"Same, I always want you next to me," taking Reena's hand, he ran his thumb over her engagement ring, "everyday, every night." 

"Thank you, Pol." 

"For what?" 

"For everything, all you've done, for saving me." 

"I think you saved me, Reena." 

* 

 @ReenaRixFilms           _insta.pic_  The one and only me. The body I see everyday when I look in the mirror, in the bikini I've always been afraid to wear in public. The body I've always been shamed for but my fiancé loves. My body someone decided to steal and sell private photographs of. My body that people tried to shame me for. For being a victim of racist attacks and domestic abuse. 

But I will not be shamed, this is me, and I am not a victim, I am a survivor.

 


	96. Easy Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before essays take over my life again...  
> Enjoy?

"Do you ever wish life was easy, this easy, all the time?" Flopping down on the sofa, wriggling around until she was curled up on Pol's lap, Reena sighed happily as his arms went around her waist. 

"Not really," running his fingers through Reena's hair, Pol pressed his lips to her forehead, soft smile on his face, "I wish things were different sometimes, and there's things I wish never happened..." 

"...Babe..." 

"...Shh," pecking another kiss to her forehead, Pol slid his hands down to her hips, "there's stuff I wish was easier," turning towards Eina at the other end of the terrace, who was chewing his shoe, again, Pol grinned, "like training madam over there, but I don't wish life was easy, stuff doesn't mean anything if it's too easy to get." 

"Have you been reading Lorenzo's books again?" Chuckling at the fake huffy look on Pol's face, Reena settled back down against his chest, the afternoon sun warm on her face as she closed her eyes.

Their decision to disappear for a few days in between the Silverstone and Misano races hadn't gone down particularly well with the team, but Pol had insisted on taking Reena away, partly to cheer her up, and partly to escape the constant scrutiny and general nosiness of the press. And so, they were holed up in a small, luxurious villa overlooking a tiny fishing village near Cadaques in northern Costa Brava, just the two of them, and Eina of course. 

Ruffling Reena's hair, Pol sighed as he looked out at the view, "maybe when we're both retired and old, this kind of easy, and calm, will be good." 

"You mean you plan on slowing down one day?" Slipping her hand under Pol's shirt, trailing her fingers over his defined abs, Reena bit her lip as she looked up at him, big green eyes full of curiosity, "not yet I hope?" 

"Reena..." shifting so she was under him, her fingers gripping his hips, Pol latched onto her collarbone, teeth digging into her pale skin, not caring about the marks that would be left. 

"Pol..." 

"Yes Princessa?" Hitching up Reena's skirt, fingers stroking her thighs, Pol smirked at her whimpers, grateful that her confidence didn't seem to have dipped too much, at least when they were alone anyway, "what do you want me to do, have my way with you right here, where anyone could hear? Hear the way you beg for more?" 

"Yes, please..." scrabbling at his shorts, which were hiding nothing, and yanking them down, Reena gasped when Pol pulled aside her knickers, his fingers brushing over her clit, "fuck!" 

"Patience, Ree." 

"Fuck patience!" Digging her finger nails into his arse, Reena smirked at the whimper that escaped his lips, "I want you, now!"

* 

Sitting down next to Reena on the park bench, Pol passed her one of the ice cream cones in his hand, teasing Eina with the other one.

"Thanks, Babe," leaning into Pol's side as he put an arm around her shoulder, Reena smiled as she watched the children playing in the park, not really paying much attention to what Pol was saying. 

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Looking at Reena with concern, Pol nudged her gently when she simply sighed, "Ree?" 

"Yeah, I'm just watching the kids playing," turning to look at Pol, Reena bit her lip before finally finding the courage to tell him what she was thinking, "I want one." 

"Which one? We can sneak them away when nobody's looking." 

"Pol!" Staring up at Pol with disbelief, Reena shook her head when he laughed nervously. 

"I was only joking." 

"Go! Before someone thinks you're being serious," standing up, Reena directed Pol away from the park, pushing him towards the path down to the bay. 

"I was only joking, Ree," sheepish look on his face as they found a new bench to sit on overlooking the little harbour, Pol put his arm around Reena again, pouting until she stopped giving him evils, "Reeeeena."

"Give over, Espargaro."

"Were you being serious?" 

"What, about wanting kids?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes," looking up Pol, nervous again, Reena shrugged, "not yet, but one day in the not too distant future." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, do you?" Looking away, Reena fiddled with the string of Pol's hoodie, nervous of his answer. 

"Ree," tilting Reena's face up so their eyes met, Pol smiled kindly, "of course I do, Sweetheart." 

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanna marry you and have babies with you, and live happily ever after," grin taking over his face, Pol gripped Reena's waist tightly. 

"That sounds perfect, Babe," snaking her arms around his waist, Reena sighed as relaxed against him again. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Mhmm..." 

"What do you mean by 'not too distant future'?" 

"I don't know," shrugging slightly, Reena buried her face in his neck, just breathing him in, the conversation scary for her even though she knew it was what she wanted - a life and a family with Pol was what she wanted, "just, in a few years I guess, you're only 24, I don't want to steal your twenties from you." 

"Wouldn't be stealing, Sweetheart." 

"Really?" Chewing her lip when he nodded, Reena felt his eyes drill into her, curious of what she was about to say next, "so if, if..." 

"If what?" 

"If I got pregnant, which I'm not, but...if I got pregnant and it wasn't planned, you'd be happy?" 

"I'd be over the moon, Reena," leaning in, Pol pressed their mouths together, reassuring her, "I love you, planned or not I'll always be happy if/when you get pregnant." 

"I love you, too, Pol." 

"I know I say it all the time but I never mean it any less."

"It's nice to feel loved, Babe," Reena smiled up at him, nothing but love and happiness in her eyes. 

"You two are my world," reaching out to fuss Eina, Pol tucked Reena's head under his chin, "my everything." 

"And racing?" 

"Nowhere near as important as you, Sweetheart." 

"Really?" 

"Of course! God, Reena, I'd quit tomorrow if you asked me to, I'd do anything to make you happy." 

"I'd never ask you to, Babe, I couldn't anyway, I could never ask you to give up your dream." 

"I just want to make you happy," hands sliding down to Reena's stomach, laughing as she pulled her stomach in tighter, Pol sighed contently, "just you and Eina and our little family, or big family, you never know." 

"Just how many children are you planning on us having, Pol?" 

"I don't know," biting his lip, worried his dream of a big family was about to be shut down, Pol's voice was quiet, scared, "four?" 

"Four, that's not so bad, I thought you were going to tell me you wanted a whole football team!" 

"Well..." 

"Fuck off Espargaro!" Elbowing him when he laughed at her, Reena shook her head, "I am not giving birth 11 times! No way!" 

"10 then?" 

"5-a-side if you want a football team!" 

"You need two teams to play football though so that is 10," raising an eyebrow at Reena, who simply stared at him, Pol pulled her onto his lap. 

"The other team can be made up of cousins and/or friends." 

"How many children did you have in mind?" 

"I don't know, I was going to decide after the first one, at least two though," Reena turned to look out at the view of the sea in front of them, "being an only child can be really lonely." 

"I don't know what I'd have done without Aleix and Mari."  

"You three are so lucky to have each other." 

"I know, Sweetheart," reaching out to cup Reena's cheek, Pol smiled warmly, "you know Mari thinks of you as a big sister?"

"Yes, I had noticed that my clothes keep disappearing and then turning up again a week or so later." 

"Dani and Eric, and Ricky now, Aleix and Laura, I know it's not the same, but I promise you'll never be alone like that again." 

"I know, Babe," staring off into the sunset, Reena grinned, finally feeling at peace after the events of the past week, "it's taken me more than 20 years to find my family, I'm not letting you any of you go without a fight." 

 


	97. City of Loving

Dani: Miss you Cky xx

Ricky: Miss you too Baby xx

Dani: Wish I was on my way home with you xx

Ricky: I wish I was with you on our way to a nice hotel.

Ricky: Remember how much fun we had last time we were in Paris? Xxx

Dani: Don't, not fair when you're not here with me xx

Ricky: Just giving you things to think about later ;) xx

Ricky: _image001_

Dani: Ricky! I'm in public! 

Ricky: I'm not ;) xx

Dani: I'm getting in the taxi now. I'll ring you later Babe xxx

Ricky: Love you xxx

Dani: Love you too xxx

* 

Sat in the back of the taxi watching the city lights whizzing past, Dani sighed, expecting to be on his way back to Ricky's and not on his way to a last minute event in Paris. Giving his thanks to the driver, Dani trudged into the hotel lobby and checked in, confused by the knowing grin from the woman behind the desk. 

Flopping down on the sofa, Dani frowned as he noticed the champagne on ice and the fancy box of chocolates on the side, and the rose petals on the bed - not exactly what he was expecting from a Honda organised hotel. 

"Well, are you gonna get your cute arse over here or not?" 

"Jesus Christ!" Jumping about four foot in the air, Dani's mouth gaped as he laid eyes on Ricky stood in the en-suite doorway, "what are you doing here?" 

"You didn't really think there was a last minute promo event did you?" Smirk on his face, Ricky took Dani's hands and pulled him up off the sofa, pressing their mouths together, clad only in boxers he quickly set to ridding Dani of his clothes too. 

"Seriously?" Raising an eyebrow at his fiance, Dani couldn't keep the grin off his face as he shrugged off his shirt and jeans. 

"Seriously," popping the champagne cork, Ricky poured two glasses, passing one to Dani before they sat back down on the sofa, "since we'll be going straight from Aragon to moving house on your birthday, I thought we'd celebrate two weeks early, and you know, celebrate you kicking arse on track today." 

"Ricky," slipping an arm around Ricky's waist, Dani grinned as he sipped his bubbly, "thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, so much," leaning in to claim his lover's mouth, their glasses knocked over and their bodies sticky with champagne, Ricky licked along Dani's lips, seeking and gaining entry to his mouth. Pulling Dani onto his lap, swallowing the older man's moans as his fingertips mapped his body, Ricky took his time to explore Dani's mouth, tongues tangling lazily, only separating when he felt like Dani had stolen all the air from his lungs, "happy birthday, Dani." 

"I love you, 'Cky," pecking another kiss to Ricky's lips, Dani raised an eyebrow, "should I be getting concerned by your sneakiness though?" 

Leaning in to whisper in Dani's ear, Ricky grinned, "I only sneak around so I can treat you, Baby." Latching onto Dani's neck, quickly nipping his way to the older man's pulse point, Ricky chuckled at the desperate moans falling from his lover, the vibrations drawing another string of unintelligible sounds, "needy." 

"Please, 'Cky," fingers digging into the younger man's back, Ricky's wicked mouth now working along his collarbone, Dani wailed as Ricky's hands disappeared into his boxers, just wanting, _needing_ , the other man, "pleeease!" 

"Shush, Dani, do you want everyone to hear you begging?" Raising an eyebrow at the elder man, Ricky dug his fingers hard into Dani's arse, his nails digging in and leaving little red marks, "well, do you?" 

"Mmm, Ricky," threading his fingers in Ricky's hair, tugging hard, Dani nipped his earlobe, "we're in Paris, what else do people expect us to do?" 

"Good point, Baby," cracking a hand down on Dani's arse, making him jump, Ricky stood up, groaning when his fiancé wrapped his legs around his waist, grabbing the bottle of champagne Ricky walked over to the bed, dumping Dani on it unceremoniously. Climbing onto the bed Ricky settled between Dani's legs, filthy grin on his face he poured champagne over Dani's chest, chuckling at the squeals from the smaller man as the cold liquid ran over his skin. 

"Rickyyy..." wriggling as Ricky lapped up the champagne, Dani begged, loud and unashamed as the younger man pinned his wrists above his head, "please Ricky!" 

"You were so amazing today, I'm so proud of you, my love," mouthing down Dani's body, the older man's near constant writhing and moaning making his cock twitch, Ricky poured more champagne over Dani, watching as it ran between the defined muscles of his stomach before he followed it with his tongue, "so strong, so dominant, what would they think if they could see you now?" 

"D-don't care..." 

"The amazing Dani Pedrosa, so needy, just begging me to bury my cock in his arse?" 

"They already knoww we're gay, R-Rrrricky, I think they've figured that I l-like your cock in my arrrrse," whining as Ricky reached between them palming his cock, Dani writhed around, Ricky still pinning his wrists above his head, "please."

"As you wish..." hooking his fingers into the waistband of Dani's boxers Ricky quickly disposed of them, his thumb swiping away the pre-come from his tip, chuckling at the low moans falling from the older man as he licked his thumb, "I have a treat for you, Baby." 

"What?" Voice wrecked, beyond painfully turned on, Dani whimpered when Ricky moved to retrieve something from the drawers. 

"These," almost demonic grin on his face, Ricky dropped a set of fluffy handcuffs onto Dani's chest, "wanna try them?"

"Fuck, Ricky..." eyes widening as he looked between the handcuffs and Ricky, Dani whimpered as the younger man trailed the furry material across his chest. 

"I need an answer, Dani?" 

"Yesss, fuck yes!" Chest heaving as Ricky took his wrist and closed the handcuff around it, Dani raised his other hand watching as Ricky wrapped the handcuffs around the headboard spindle before fastening his other hand to it.

"Safeword?"

"Shut up and fuck me!"

Running his fingers over the black faux fur, Ricky grinned, loving the sound of Dani begging but also desperate to be buried in his arse, "I could, or I could tease you some more, see how much I can make you beg?" 

"Cruel..." wrapping his legs around Ricky's hips, Dani did his best to pull him closer, their bodies slick with sweat as he laid there completely at Ricky's mercy.

I'll make it worth it, Baby," running his fingers over the angry red scar on Dani's arm, Ricky bit his lip, suddenly feeling unsure. As if reading his mind, Dani smiled:

"You won't hurt me, 'Cky."

"If it hurts, tell me, okay?" 

"Ricky, just shut up and fuck me! Oh fuck..." crying out as Ricky's cold fingers ran along his cock, Dani gripped the intricate cast iron headboard as Ricky fingers slowly, frustratingly slowly, circled his hole, "...Rickyyyy."

"Shush, Baby, just relax, let me make you feel good," slowly pushing a finger into the older man, and then another, purposely avoiding his prostate, Dani's constant frustrated moans making his cock ache. 

"Fuuuck!" Screaming as Ricky crooked his fingers, causing one of their neighbours to bang on the wall and tell them to be quiet, Dani soon found himself silenced as Ricky's mouth claimed his, swallowing his moans as he continued to tease his prostate, the feeling glorious but still not enough, "Ricky...oh..."

"Okay, Baby?" Eyes flicking between Dani's and the scar on his arm, groaning when the older man nodded and 'mmm'-ed Ricky bit his lip as he slicked up his long neglected cock. Pushing into the other man, taking in every flicker of emotion on Dani's face, both of them swearing and moaning as the younger man was surrounded by the tight heat of Dani's arse, and the pain and burn gave way to complete and utter bliss on the older man's face. Their sweat slick bodies moving slowly together, their low sighs and moans the only sounds as they pushed each other towards the edge. Reaching between them, Ricky took Dani in his hand, the simple touch enough to make the older man cry out and clench around him, hard, hard enough to almost pull him over, "oh God!" 

"Rickyyy..." back arching as Ricky nudged his prostate and stroked his cock at the same time, Dani let his arms hang limp from the headboard, Ricky the last thought in his head as he felt his orgasm wash over him, his body shaking as Ricky collapsed on top of him, "fuck."

"Yeah, fuck..." rolling onto his side, Ricky tried to catch his breath as he looked back at Dani, him still handcuffed to the headboard with a glazed over look in his eyes. Reaching up to undo the handcuffs, Ricky pulled his fiance into his arms, running a finger over the scar on his arm, "okay, Baby?"

"Ricky," snuggling into the younger man's side, Dani shook his head, "you are not going to wreck my arm like that, Babe, stop worrying."

"Sorry, I just...I don't know..."

"'Cky don't ever apologise after you do _that_ to me," reaching out to cup the other man's cheek, Dani grinned, "I love you, and I love that you worry so much about me, but there's no need, I promise."

"I love you, too," leaning in to claim Dani's lips, Ricky sighed softly, completely relaxed and in love, "happy birthday, Baby." 


	98. Teething Problems

“For fucks sake Alex!” Tripping over yet another pair of muddy boots, dropping the laundry basket and sending dirty clothes flying all over the hallway, Mariona huffed, muttering to herself as she gathered everything back into the basket and kicked the boots in the direction of the door, “Alex!”

Stomping off into the utility room, Mariona made as much noise as possible as she emptied one load of washing out of the washer and into the dryer before putting another load in, banging and clattering as she went into the kitchen and began cleaning it.

After scrubbing the kitchen spotless, washing the dishes, and writing a shopping list, Mariona heard the washing machine beep and went to empty it, seeing the muddy boots still in the hallway she screamed at the top of her voice, “Alex! ...ALEX RINS NAVARRO!”

“Jesus Christ, Mari,” sauntering down the stairs, Alex smiled as he walked up to Mariona, her stood there fuming with her hands on her hips, shrugging away from him when his hands came to rest on her waist, “what’s up, Babes?”

“Don’t ‘Babes’ me!”

“What’s wrong, Mari?” Pushing her hair behind her ear, Alex was still oblivious as to what had angered his girlfriend, “Mariona?”

“Look,” pointing to the boots in the hallway, Mariona looked between them and Alex, him just looking blankly at her.

“Boots?”

“Yes, boots, which I fell over, again! Is it so difficult to put them away in the closet, three fucking feet away?”

“I will do, Babes, I just haven’t cleaned them yet,” putting his hands on Mariona’s shoulders, Alex pulled her closer to place a kiss on her forehead, her still brimming with rage, “you’re getting yourself all stressed out over a pair of boots?”

“Yes, over a pair of boots, which you’re gonna leave there until I get fed up of tripping over them and clean them for you just so I can put them away and stop falling over every time I go in the kitchen!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, Babes. I will clean them and put them away now, okay, Mari?”

“It’s not just the boots Alex, it’s everything!”

“What, what did I do?”

“Nothing! That’s the problem!” Seething as she realised Alex had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, Mariona began pacing up and down the hallway, “you do nothing around here, you just leave everything for me to do.”

“I do not…”

“…We have lived here a month and not once have you hoovered up, or cleaned the kitchen, or the bathroom, or done the washing up, taken the bins out, or, or anything!”

“Okay, Babes, I get what you’re saying, I need to be better, I’m not very well housetrained…”

“…No, you’re just lazy!”

“That’s not true…I’m sorry, Mari, I will do more, start pulling my weight, I’ve just been busy.”

“What!?” Anger reaching boiling point, Mariona stood staring at Alex, taking deep breaths and trying not to explode completely, “the other day I found a plate under the sofa with mould growing on it! You are not telling me that you left a plate under the sofa because you were too busy to walk into the kitchen and put it in the sink?”

“That’s not what I meant, Babes,” following Mariona back into the kitchen, Alex stood in the doorway watching as she picked up her handbag and car keys, “where are you going now?”

“To the shops, because we have no food, because who else is going to do it in between cleaning the house, and doing the laundry, and sorting the recycling out of the rubbish because you can’t tell the fucking difference between the two bins under the kitchen sink! And then I might get time to do my uni work, oh, once I’ve sorted the spare room so that my brothers have somewhere to sleep when they come visit next weekend!”

“Wait.”

“Why, you’re too busy, remember?”

“Mari…”

*

Parking her car at the side of the road a few miles from the house, tears in her eyes, Mariona fished her phone out of her handbag, phoning the person she always did when she needed a chat.

_“Hey hun.”_

“Hi,” sniffling, Mariona wiped her eyes, “are you okay?”

_“Yeah, what’s up?”_

“You’re not busy are you, I’m not keeping you, am I?”

_“What’s wrong, Mari? You okay?”_

“I just wanted to talk, I, erm, I kind of…”

_“You kind of what?”_

“I had a row with…nevermind it doesn’t matter, I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Mariona Espargaro Villa don’t you dare hang up on me!”_

“Yes Mama Reena.”

_“Very funny, what did you and Alex row about?”_

“I don’t even know, wait, Pol’s not there, is he?”

_“No, he’s around at Aleix and Laura’s, it’s just me and Eina. You’re delaying, what happened?”_

“I don’t know, it started with him leaving muddy boots in the hallway and ended with me walking out yelling about how he never does anything and I just feel like, I don’t know any more. I’m tired, Reena.”

_“Oh, sweetie, start from the beginning.”_

“I was doing laundry and tripped over a pair muddy boots from last week that he still hadn’t put away and then he never answered when I shouted him to move them, I did the laundry, cleaned the kitchen and he still hadn’t moved them, and then it just escalated.”

_“What happened?”_

“He just saunters downstairs after doing whatever he’s been doing all afternoon and acts like it’s no big deal, like I’m being stupid, and then I just went off at him.”

_“About?”_

“How we’ve been living here almost a month and he’s never lifted a finger, he never cleans or tidies up or does anything…God this all sounds so stupid doesn’t it? So immature.”

_“I hate to break it to you, Mari, but this is what grown ups argue about.”_

“You and Pol argue about finding a plate under the sofa with mould on it?”

_“You what?”_

“I found a plate under the sofa the other day that had mould on it!”

_“Okay, if that happened I’d be pissed and Pol would be sleeping on said sofa. What did Alex say?”_

“He said he would start doing more but he’s been busy. Am I being unreasonable?”

_“No, you need to talk to him, Mari, because that’s not fair on you, you have uni work, he needs to do his bit when he’s home.”_

“I know, I just feel bad for how I handled it.”

_“That’s not the same thing. Feel bad for screaming and walking out, but don’t feel bad for giving out to him for leaving everything to you.”_

“Sorry.”

_“Don’t be sorry, just go home and talk to Alex.”_

“Okay.”

_“Where are you now?”_

“A few miles from the house, I was on my way to the shops because we have like, half a box of cornflakes and a tomato in the house.”

_“Go do your shopping and then go home and talk to Alex.”_

“Okay, I will do.”

_“And get him to buy you dinner, it’s the least he can do today!”_

“Yeah, sorry, I feel stupid.”

_“Don’t feel stupid, sweetie, all couples fight, you just need to talk and work it out.”_

“Yeah, I will.”

_“Okay, if I don’t hear from you in the morning I’ll send your brothers for Alex.”_

“Please don’t tell them, Reeeeeena…”

_“Go and talk to him, Mari.”_

“I will, thanks, Reena, okay bye.”

_“Bye.”_

*

Walking back through the front door, her eyes red and sore after crying for another 20 minutes after hanging up with Reena before finally making it to the shops, Mariona put her bags down on the kitchen table, looking around suspiciously at the sight of clean laundry folded on the side, and the strong smell of cleaning chemicals.

“Mari?” Standing sheepishly in the doorway behind her, Alex bit his lip as she turned around to look at him.

“What’s going on, Alex?”

“I’m really sorry, Babes,” taking a step towards her, relieved when she didn’t step away from him, Alex reached for her hands, “really, really sorry.”

Trying not to instantly give into Alex and his big, sad eyes, Mariona looked anywhere but at him, “for what exactly?”

“For being an arse, for not doing my bit around here and taking you for granted,” pulling Mariona into his arms, Alex pressed his lips to her forehead when she leaned into him, “I’m so sorry, Mari, I’ve finished the laundry, cleaned the bathroom, and hoovered up, I know it doesn’t make up for things but I promise I will do more.”

“Thank you.”

“And tomorrow, while you’re doing your uni work, I’ll get the spare room sorted out,” running his hand through Mariona’s hair, Alex leaned in to claim her lips, soft and reassuring and all too brief, “I love you, Mari.”

“I love you, too, ’Lex,” sliding her arms around Alex’s waist, her fingers creeping under his shirt, Mariona raised an eyebrow, “and what are you doing for dinner tonight?”

“Takeaway and cuddles?” Looking at Mariona with hopeful eyes, Alex grinned when she nodded, lifting her up and sitting her down on the breakfast bar, “you know we never tested his bar out properly?”

“Idiot, ‘Lex,” wrapping her legs around his waist, Mariona threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging sharply, “take me to bed, now.”


	99. Moving Day

"Hey you," grinning as his fiance entered their motorhome, the older man still in his leathers and clearly slightly tipsy on podium champagne, Ricky pulled Dani into his arms, claiming his lips, bossy tongue stealing the taste of champagne from his mouth, "well done today, Baby, and happy birthday, again." 

"Thanks, 'Cky, again," resting his hands on Ricky's shoulders, Dani sighed, his happiness at finishing on the podium tempered somewhat by Ricky not even finishing in the points, "you did..." 

"...shit, I did shit."

"Ricky, that bike is a heap of crap, getting it into the top 20 is great, Babe." 

"I'm sorry, you did amazing today, I shouldn't be whining," pressing another quick but purposeful kiss to Dani's lips, Ricky smiled, it not quite reaching his eyes, trying to forget his worries about losing his ride, "I'm so proud of you, Baby, you've done so well this year." 

"'Cky..." gasping as Ricky latched onto his neck, quickly finding his pulse point, Dani whined as the younger man set to ridding him of his leathers, "Babe." 

"I'm here, Baby, just relax," sliding Dani's leathers down past his arse, Ricky's mouth mapped out the smooth skin now on display for him, latching onto his nipple Ricky felt Dani grip his hair, that only making him more tormentative, prolonging his tease before moving to torture his other sensitive nub. 

"Ricky...please..." panting, desperate, his voice all breathy as Ricky backed him up against the wall, Dani cried out when Ricky's hand slipped between them and began stroking him through his boxers, "fuuuck!" 

"Shush," leaning in and nipping Dani's earlobe, Ricky slid his hands into the older man's boxers, his own cock twitching at the needy sounds falling from Dani as he alternated between stroking his length and massaging his balls. 

"Please!" Hips thrusting into Ricky's fist, frustrated by his slow, almost lazy, movements, Dani grumbled when Ricky let go of him, devious dark chocolate eyes drilling into him, "Babe?" 

Dropping to his knees, Ricky grinned wickedly at the moan that escaped his fiance's mouth as he licked his lips, "eager much?" 

"Y-yesssss," crying out as Ricky wrapped his lips around him, tongue swirling around his tip like an ice lolly, Dani slumped back against the wall, his worries about Ricky pushed out of his mind as the younger man's greedy mouth worked his cock. Feeling Ricky's hands grip his hips and pin him in place against the wall, Dani threaded his fingers back into his lover's hair, "there, oh God, Ricky, there yes!" 

Chuckling around Dani's cock and groaning when that resulted in his hair almost being pulled out, Ricky re-doubled his efforts, feeling Dani trembling under his fingertips as he barely managed to choke out the word 'close' before coming down his throat, the younger man swallowing every drop happily. 

"You okay, Baby?" Catching Dani as he collapsed on the floor, his leathers still around his knees, Ricky wrapped him up in his arms, the glazed over look in Dani's eyes making him ache. 

"Mmm, Ricky, Babe," still catching his breath, Dani reached out for Ricky's cheek, lazy grin on his face. 

"Yeah?" 

"How, just how do you keep getting better at that?" 

"Well," whispering in Dani's ear, Ricky slid a hand down to cup and squeeze the older man's arse, "it helps having the most beautiful man on earth to practise with." 

"Practise all you want, 'Cky," cheeky grin on his face, Dani ran his hand over Ricky's stomach, pouting when the younger man grabbed his hand. 

"Don't." 

"But you didn't...and you know it's one of my favourite things, watching you, hearing you, feeling you."

"Dani," rolling them over, half pinning Dani to the floor and stopping his wandering hands, Ricky looked into the older man's eyes and sighed, "as much as I want to, you need to get showered and dressed, and then we need to get back to Barcelona tonight." 

"You gonna shower with me, scrub my back?" Dani wiggled his eyebrows at Ricky, knowing they needed to get packed up and head back home but also just wanting Ricky, grinning as he felt the other's resolve begin to wane, "Ricky?" 

"I promise, once we get home I am all yours, but now you need to go and get showered so we can get home quicker," pulling the older man up off the floor, Ricky pushed Dani in the direction of the shower, slapping his arse as he went. Hearing the shower running, Ricky went back to packing up their bags, leaving Dani a set of clothes on the bed and taking everything else out to the car, excited to spend their last night in Barcelona before they moved into their first home together.

* 

"So," putting his phone down again, Dani turned to look at Ricky, the younger man driving on account of Dani having been drinking on the podium, "the movers will be there at 10 in the morning, everything is already packed up ready to go." 

"And we should be back by midnight..." 

"...And you promised me that you'd be all mine when we got in, which means I have 10 hours left in that apartment to do whatever I want to you?" 

"May I remind you, Baby," taking his hand from the gear stick, Ricky reached across and squeezed Dani's thigh, "that we are moving house tomorrow _and_ we have to drive up to Andorra." 

"Don't worry, 'Cky, I'll be gentle with you," kissing the back of Ricky's hand Dani reluctantly let go, not liking being without his fiance's touch, even when they were driving home, "but, when we're alone in our new house tomorrow night, you know since it's my birthday, oh the things I'm gonna do with you..."

"Jesus Christ Dani!"

"Yes?" Sickly sweet smile on his face, Dani was a picture of innocence, "problem?"

"I'm trying to drive here!" 

"Drive faster then."

*

"Morning," Ricky chuckled as he woke up to the feel of Dani's lips on his neck and wandering hands on his back and arse.

"Good morning, gorgeous." 

"One track mind Pedrosa?" 

"Mmm, yes, you!" Rolling the younger man onto his back, Dani crawled over him, his eyes dark, almost predator-like as he felt Ricky tremble under him, "always you, only you."

"Dani...oh!" Ricky gasped as Dani's cold fingers wrapped around his morning glory, "you're h-hands are ccold, B-Baby." 

"I'd best warm them up then hadn't I?" Grinning wickedly, Dani moved his hand slowly along Ricky's length, claiming his lips and swallowing the desperate sounds falling from the younger man. 

"PleaseDanipleaseplease!" Clawing at the older man's back Ricky cried out under Dani's ministrations, hips imstinctively thrusting into his fist, the smaller man taking his time to torment him, wanting to enjoy the time they had left in that apartment but also desperate for release, "faster, Dani, please!"

"I've got a better idea, 'Cky," smirking at the disgruntled whine from Ricky as let go of his cock, Dani shuffled down the bed, locking eyes with Ricky as he licked his lips, "much better idea." 

"Fuck!...Dani!" Crying out as he was surrounded by Dani's hot, wet, greedy mouth, Ricky screwed his hands up in the sheets, his body glistening with sweat, knowing he wouldn't last much longer as Dani did everything he could to take him apart. 

"Mmm," releasing Ricky's cock with a 'pop', Dani grinned as his tongue flickered out to tease his tip, the younger man's moans making his own cock twitch, "come on, Ricky, come for me." 

"Daniii!" Ricky howled as he Dani's mouth surrounded him again, moaning as he felt hands grip his hips tightly, holding him still as he felt his climax wash over him, "fuck." 

"Happy moving day, 'Cky," laying his head on Ricky's shoulder, Dani grinned, completely happy and in love, "I can't believe we're moving into our own house today, our house, my home with you." 

"I can't believe you bought me a house." 

"We bought a house." 

"With your money." 

"It's our money, Babe," pushing the hair out of Ricky's face, Dani smiled kindly, "not just mine." 

"Love you," leaning in, Ricky claimed his lips, soft and gentle. 

"Love you, too, my everything." 

"Come on now you," pulling back the covers, Ricky slapped Dani's arse, "we need to get up and get ready."

"Fine," Dani huffed as he got up, knowing Ricky was right but also wanting one more menory from that place, eyes darkening when he looked back at Ricky and slid down his boxers, "but when I get you alone again..."  

"Christ, Pedrosa," his cock gaining interest again, Ricky grabbed his fiance and threw him up against the wall, "we've never done this before in this place, have we?" 


	100. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Can't believe my little fic is at 100 chapters, or that people are still reading my ramblings! 
> 
> I love you all! ♥

"Young 'uns today, eh?" Reena laughed as she looked in the rear-view mirror, Pol and Alex both spark out in the back of the car, their heads on Laura's shoulders, who was asleep between them.  

"Lucky young 'uns," Aleix giggled as he admired his artwork carried out on the two younger riders with a marker pen at the last set of services they'd stopped at. 

"Can't blame them really, five hour road trip in the dark, wake them up and they can go get the coffees at these next services," sipping her now cold coffee, Reena sighed, her and Aleix sharing the driving from Alcaniz to Madrid. 

"How long do you reckon before they realise?" Taking another picture, Aleix quickly uploaded it to Instagram before Pol or Alex could wake up and stop him. 

"Probably when Mariona sees them." 

"Yeah, probably." 

"And you're going to behave yourself and stop trying to baby her?" Raising an eyebrow at Aleix, Reena laughed at the scowl she received, "what? I've just about got Pol trained out of treating her like she's still eight years old, just you now." 

"Yes, I know, I know she's an adult but she's still my little sister, my instinct is always to protect her, and Pol," Aleix shrugged as he turned to look at his brother asleep in the back seat, "you're an only child, you can't understand." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," sighing, knowing Aleix didn't mean to be malicious but the comment still stinging, Reena pulled off the motorway into the services car park. 

"Wait, Reena, I didn't mean it like..." groaning as Reena jumped out of the car as soon as she switched off the ignition, mumbling something about needing coffee, Aleix turned to wake the others up. 

*

Jumping out the car when Aleix parked on the driveway of Mariona and Alex's house, Reena left him to deal with waking the others up, and ran up to the porch to see Mariona instead, "hey Mari." 

"Reeeeena!" Wrapping her arms around the older woman, Mariona laughed as the pair watched Aleix and Laura try to half carry Pol and Alex and their bags up the driveway.

"Managing there you two?" Laughing at Pol and Alex looking like a pair of drunks, both still half asleep and unable to stand properly, Reena turned to Mariona and whispered to her, "don't tell them, see how long it takes for them to realise."

"Oh, yes we're fine, don't worry, don't lift a finger."

"We won't," laughing as Aleix pushed a half asleep Pol into her arms, Reena followed Mariona and Alex into the house, dropping Pol on the sofa and going back out for their bags. Coming back in with their bags, Reena stood in the doorway, grinning as she watched Pol, now awake, talking animatedly with Mariona and Aleix. 

"He didn't mean it how it sounded earlier," putting her arm around the older woman, Laura pulled Reena from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Reena stared at Laura blankly.

"Aleix, I was awake in the car before, what he said about you being an only child, he didn't mean it the way it sounded." 

"It's okay, he's right, I don't understand," shrugging, Reena leaned into Laura's embrace, "I didn't find my family until I was in my 20s, it's not the same." 

"Still, he didn't mean it, and he's getting better at letting Mari alone," smiling as Pol and Mariona ganged up on Aleix, Laura tried to sifle a giggle as Alex joined them, still blissfully unaware that his face was covered in marker pen, "okay chuck?" 

"Mm, why is Pol covered in marker pen?" Alex frowned at the way Laura and Reena both burst out laughing, still not clocking on to the fact that he too had been drawn on, "what?" 

"Aleix drew all over him while he was asleep." 

"Oh, okay," satisfied with that explanation Alex went back to Mariona, stealing her from her brothers, "can I borrow you for a minute, Babes?" 

"Sure, what's up?" Ignoring her brothers and their mutterings, Mariona followed Alex out into the kitchen, squealing slightly when he picked her up and dropped her on the counter top.

"Nothing yet," whispering to her, Alex groaned when Mariona wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, "Mariiii, missed you." 

"Missed you, too," arms going around his neck, Mariona pulled Alex into a smouldering kiss that left them both breathless, slapping his hands away as they started to wander, "behave 'Lex." 

"Fine," moving a hand back to her waist, the other playing with her hair, Alex pecked a kiss to Mariona's forehead, "but later, when I get you alone..."

"All yours," shivering slightly at the open ended threat, or promise, Mariona pulled him into one last kiss, hands sliding down to squeeze his arse, "now, we have guests to entertain." 

"Mari..." 

"Later, Babe," taking Alex's hand, Mariona led him back into the living room, perching on the edge of the sofa Pol and Reena were now curled up on, "I did some pasta and salad if anyone's hungry?" 

"Ree," Pol grabbed Reena's hand as everyone else followed Mariona into the kitchen.

"Yes, Pol?"

"Why does Alex have marker pen all over his face?" Frowing as Reena shook her head an laughed, Pol looked between Reena and Alex, "what?" 

"Aleix drew on him in the car," smirking as Pol happily accepted that explanation and went to sit down, Reena shared a knowing look with Laura and Mariona as Pol and Alex sat next to each other at the dining table, both giggling at each other. 

"Help me dish up Aleix?" 

"Sure, where do you keep the plates?" 

"In that cupboard over there," pointing in the general direction of the plate cupboard, Mariona finished prepping the salad. 

"Why do you keep them all the way over there, instead of actually near where you make food?" 

"Because we like them over there," giving her eldest brother a pointed stare, Mariona snatched the plates from him. 

"I'm just saying it would be easier to keep them there," Aleix shrugged at the raised eyebrows he received from Laura and Reena, "what?" 

"Just do as you're told for once, Babes," Laura gave Aleix a look that told him to just help Mariona plate up their food, "we're getting hungry." 

"Fine, fine," picking up the plates from the counter, Aleix doled them out at the table, still confused as to why everyone was annoyed at him, until the subject was promptly changed. 

"Motherfuckers!" Walking back into the kitchen, very unimpressed look on his face, Alex looked between Aleix and Pol as they both cackled with laughter, "don't know what you're laughing at, Pol!?" 

"What do you mean?" Picking up his phone to check his reflection, Pol scowled at his brother, Aleix about to fall off his chair laughing, "you wanker!" 

"Aaannnd, Reena gets the money!" 

"What!?" 

"Oh we had a bet on as to how long it would take the two of you to notice," shrugging, Reena raked up the money the others threw in her direction, "don't worry, Baby, I'll take somewhere nice with my winnings." 

"Oh thanks, where are we going, McDonalds?" 

"Mmm, then maybe Krispy Kreme for dessert," stuffing the notes in her bra, Reena smiled playfully as she took Pol's hand, "don't pout, Babe." 

"When did you even do this, Aleix?" 

"When we stopped at the services near Mazarete." 

"We never stopped at Mazarete?" 

" _We_ did, you two were asleep." 

"Oh, that makes more sense," scrubbing his face with a tissue, Pol sulked when it wouldn't shift the ink, "fuck's sake, what did you use Aleix?" 

"Marker pen, it might take some cleaning." 

"Bastard." 

"Stop sulking and eat your pasta." 

* 

"What was that thing with the plates?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping away her make up, Laura looked at her husband as he feigned innocence. 

"What, I was just saying..." 

"...You were babying her, again." 

"I was not, I was just saying it makes more sense to have them not at the opposite side of the room to the oven and stuff." 

"And it makes more sense to wash off your mx gear before you bring it inside the house but that don't stop you traipsing mud all over the place!" 

"What's that got to do with plates?" Aleix frowned at Laura, completely confused at the comparison she'd drawn. 

"Everyone does things that others think should be done differently, doesn't mean it's wrong." 

"I was just saying..." 

"...They're not kids anymore, just let them be, try treating her like she's 19 and not 9." 

"I'm trying," shrugging as Laura climbed into bed next to him, pulling her close, Aleix smiled, "I'm getting better aren't I?" 

"Hmm, I suppose, just leave Mariona and her crockery alone." 

* 

"Seriously, what did Aleix use, tattoo ink?" Scrubbing his face with Reena's make up wipes, Pol sulked further when Reena took the wipe from him. 

"Stop being such a baby, Pol, sit down," standing over him, Reena took out some nail polish remover, "this should work better." 

"Won't that give me a rash?" 

"Possibly, but it's either that or scrub your face with make up remover until it bleeds, which would you prefer?" 

"Fine, try it," grinning as Reena climbed onto his lap and straddled him, Pol's hands instantly went to her hips, and he closes his eyes as she began rubbing the damp cotton wool on his face. 

"So, what do you think of the house?" 

"It's...nice?" 

"Nice?" Reena raised an eyebrow at Pol, "you don't sound convinced."

"No, it's nice, for Mari and Alex, it's just not what I would want," smiling up at Reena as she began putting something else on his face, something that soothed his itchy skin, "what about you?" 

"It's a nice place, but it's not for us, I want somewhere warmer, cozier, somewhere that we could bring up kids," smiling kindly, Reena rubbed cream onto his face, ink gone but skin looking red and sore, "there, done, no more cocks on your cheeks." 

"Thanks, Sweetheart," unfolding the sofa bed while Reena put her lotions and potions away, Pol spread the blankets over it, lying down on them and pulling Reena into his arms, wrapping them up in the mountains of spare blankets Mariona had given them to make up for the cool temperature of the living room. "Do you think, when we get home, we could start looking at houses properly?" 

"Yeah, I'd really like that, Babe."

 


	101. A Lovely Place to...

“Hey, you,” grinning as he watched Dani’s eyes flutter open, Ricky’s smile grew wider still as the older man shuffled closer to him, laying his head on his chest and lacing their fingers together.

“Morning, Babe,” leaning up to press a kiss to Ricky’s lips, Dani couldn’t keep the smile off his face, waking up for the first time in his and Ricky’s new home a memory he knew he’d treasure forever.

“So how does it feel then, waking up in Andorra?”

“Better than it ever did in Geneva,” briefly pressing a kiss to Ricky’s chest, Dani sighed as he laid his head on the younger man’s chest again, the rhythmic beat lulling him almost back to sleep, “Love you.”

“I love you, too, Baby,” pulling the covers up around them, Ricky snuggled back down under them, completely content as he listened to the birds chirping outside and ran his fingers through Dani’s hair, neither of them caring that it was past midday and they hadn’t even got out of bed yet, “thank you, for everything.”

“You’re welcome, I don’t know what I did but you’re welcome, ’Cky,” leaning into the feel of Ricky’s fingers in his hair, Dani would have purred if he could.

“For just being you, Dani, for being mine.”

“Always, Babe, always yours, you know you’re my everything, right?”

“Mmm, and you’re mine, my world Dani Pedrosa,” looking around the room, Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle, their bed was merely a mattress with mismatched pillow and duvet covers in what would eventually become their living room, their actual bed still in pieces and waiting to be put back together. Surrounded by boxes and bags of all their things, the only useable piece of furniture was the coffee table at the foot of the mattress, with a laptop and Dani’s trophy from Aragon on top, making Ricky feel proud as punch every time he looked at it.

“What’s so funny, Cardus?” Dani frowned as Ricky’s laughing left his head bouncing on the younger man’s chest.

“Just thinking, Baby, we’re laid here on a mattress on our living room floor, and it’s going to take us forever to unpack and sort everything.”

“Yeah, when are Pol and Aleix back from Madrid? I think we might need their help.”

“The day after tomorrow I think, depends if Mari gets sick of them before then. What about Eric? He’s the body builder, he should be helping out!”

“Erm,” scrunching his face up slightly, Dani shuddered, “was last seen trying to get in a taxi with his tongue down some Monster girl’s throat at Aragon, soooo, who knows!?”

“So, he’ll be avoiding you for a month until you’ve forgotten?”

“Probably.”

“Did Reena see him?”

“Don’t know, why?”

“Tell him that if he doesn’t come and help in the next few days you’ll tell Reena, and you know she remembers _everything_ , especially if it’s embarrassing for Eric!”

“You are cruel, Cardus.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” winking, Ricky leaned down to capture Dani’s lips again.

“Yeah, I do,” pulling Ricky onto his side, Dani ran his hands down his lover’s spine, “and we have this place all to ourselves for at least the next 24 hours, I think we should make the most of it, don’t you?”

“Definitely...Dani...” arching into Dani’s every touch, Ricky let himself be manhandled by his fiancé, until they were interrupted by his stomach growling, leaving Dani laughing at him.

“Or, we could have lunch first? You’ll be needing your strength later, Babe,” reaching over for the stack of local takeaway menus they’d found on the doormat the previous day, Dani dropped them on Ricky’s stomach, “what do you fancy?”

“I don’t know, Baby, you pick.”

“Reena said this place do nice brunches,” picking out the leaflet for a café down the road in La Massana, Dani passed it to Ricky while he fished his phone out of his jeans, discarded by Ricky in a heap on the floor the previous night, “they do your favourite.”

“Yeah, it looks nice, why don’t you order and I’ll go and make us some coffee?”

“Okay,” grinning, Dani grabbed the younger man as he moved to get out of bed, hauling him back into his arms just to peck a kiss to his lips, “I promise we’ll go shopping tomorrow, I just want you all to myself today.”

“I’m all yours, Baby, I just need coffee first,” pecking another kiss to Dani’s lips, goofy grins on both of their faces, Ricky pulled on a pair of boxers, well aware they still had no curtains or blinds in most of the rooms, and disappeared to the kitchen, the kettle, coffee and two cups being pretty much the only things they’d unpacked the previous night.

* 

"What are you grinning at?" Taking in the Marquez-esque grin on Dani's face while they were finishing their brunch, Ricky raised an eyebrow at the older man, "Pedrosa?" 

"I'm just so happy, 'Cky," taking Ricky's hand, Dani ran his fingers over the engagement ring on his ring finger, "at the begining of this year I never thought that things would turn out like this." 

"Me neither," Dani's smile reflected on his face, Ricky pulled Dani onto his lap, claiming his lips in a soft, gentle kiss, reminding himself of all he had, "thank you for not slapping me and sending me off on my own in Malaysia." 

"Thank you for being just the right amount of drunk to tell me how you felt that night, for being brave enough for both of us," hands trailing down Ricky's spine, Dani whispered to him, "there's only one part of your body that I ever want to smack, and it's definitely not your face." 

"Dani..." whining as Dani's fingers dipped below the waistband of his boxers, Ricky flinched, "ow, my arse is still sore from when you did that last night." 

"I'm sorry, 'Cky, I can kiss you better if you want?" 

"Mmm yes I want...ow!" Jumping as Dani pushed him backwards, landing on the empty takeaway boxes, Ricky pouted at Dani's laughter, "meanie." 

"I'm sorry, my love," gathering up the boxes and wrappers, Dani quickly shoved them into a bag, "let me kiss you better." 

"Dani..." sighing happily as Dani laid him down on the mattress again, rolling him onto his front, Ricky let out a string of low sighs and moans as the older man straddled his hips and began rubbing his back, "oh, that feels so good, Baby." 

"Shush, 'Cky, just let me make you feel good," biting his lip, Dani groaned at the sight in front of him: Ricky's toned, tanned skin goosebumping under his touch. 

"I think we should just leave this mattress here." 

"And why's that, why should we leave a mattress in the middle of the living room," drawing blood from his lip as Ricky lifted his arse, arching into his every touch, rubbing against his hardening cock, Dani peppered the younger man's back with feathery kisses. 

"Because, being here with your hands doing that, looking out at this view, from our... _our_...home, mmm, it's all so perfect, Baby," turning to look up at Dani, Ricky put his puppy dog eyes into full effect, "or we could get a sofa bed, think about it, it's a lovely place to just be together." 

"Rickyyy..." whining as he stared in Ricky's eyes, Dani shook his head at the grin spreading across his lover's face, "yes we can get a sofa bed for in here." 

"Aww, Baby, you'd buy me a sofa bed?" 

"You know I'd do anything for you," grinning, Dani leaned down capture Ricky's lips, "besides, I think I got the best view." 

"Cheesy Pedrosa," rolling over, taking Dani's hands, Ricky moaned as his fiancé rolled his hips, "Dani..." 

"You're right though, 'Cky, it is a lovely place to be together, a lovely place to do unspeakable things to you..." 

"Please, Baby...Urgh..." groaning as his phone rang, his bosses name flashing up, at the same time as the door bell rang, Ricky pecked a kiss to Dani's lips, "you answer that, I'll get this." 

"Fine," getting up gingerly, Dani pulled on joggers and a t-shirt, leaving to Ricky to answer Herve's call. 

"Herve, what can I do for you?" 

"Ricky, I'm sorry to do this over the phone, but I want you to hear it from me first..." 

Ricky sat there, pulling the blankets around himself, biting his lip to stop it from wobbling, as Herve told him the news he'd been expecting for a while now. 

"...anyway, I'm sorry Ricky, I wish there was more we could do." 

"Yeah, me too, thanks anyway. Bye." Wiping away the tear tracking down his cheek, Ricky tried to put on his best fake smile, not wanting to ruin their first full day in their new home. 

"I thought of some more, it's a lovely place to..." trailing off at the sight of Ricky with the covers wrapped around him looking so broken, Dani dropped to his knees, pulling the younger man into his arms, "what's wrong, 'Cky?" 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does, what happened?" 

"It's a lovely place t-to b-be...unemployyyyed..." dissolving into sobs, Ricky clung to Dani as he rocked him back and forth, "I'm l-losssssing my riiiide." 

"Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry," trying his best to sooth Ricky's sobs, well aware that the younger man had been worried about his ride, Dani couldn't help the tears escaping his own eyes, feeling like he was partly responsible, "shush, Ricky, it'll be okay, we'll figure it out. I promise we'll get through this, 'Cky."

 


	102. Forget About The World

"What on earth is this, Daniel?" 

"What does it look like, Irina?" 

"It looks like it belongs in your bedroom," holding the stainless steal appliance with the tips of her finger's, Reena narrowed her eyes at Dani, "do you use it on Ricky, or him on you?" 

"Shut up, it belongs in this drawer," snatching the appliance from Reena's hands, Dani put it away while she picked the next thing from one of the still unpacked kitchen boxes.

"One cheese grater," handing it to Dani, Reena had a cheeky grin on her face, "I don't wanna know what you do with that." 

"We grate cheese with it, thank you very much Miss Rykschenkovich," taking the grater from Reena, Dani put it in its new home in one of the cupboards, her helping him with unpacking and sorting since Ricky hadn't felt like doing much lately.  

"How's Ricky doing?" Noting the way Dani's face fell at the mention of his fiancé, Reena sighed sadly as she passed him the next item from the box. 

"Not good," shrugging, Dani sat on one of the breakfast bar stools, looking almost as sad and hopeless as Ricky had for the past few days, "I'm actually glad he's out the house for a few hours." 

"Daniel!" Face full of outrage, Reena chastised Dani, "don't be so cruel." 

"Not like that! I just mean I'm glad that Pol managed to get him to leave the house today, it's more than I've managed for the past week."

"What happened, was it Tech3 or a sponsor who pulled out?" Sliding off the counter top she'd been sitting, Reena set to making them both a cup of coffee, "come on, you need to talk about it as much as Ricky does." 

"Bit of both, really," sighing as Reena handed him his coffee, Dani leaned into her as she put her arm around his shoulder, "a sponsor threatened to pull out if the team didn't sack Ricky, Herve said no so they pulled their money, but then a second company did the same and Herve said they couldn't afford to run next season having lost that much money. But the first sponsor has now put their money behind some young hot shot, who is gonna take Ricky's place next year."

"Bastards!" 

"It's all my fault," his body shaking is silent sobs, Dani slid off the stool, ending up in a heap on the floor, "it's all my fault, Reena." 

"No it isn't, Dani," pulling Dani into her arms, Reena pressed her lips to his hair, squeezing him tight, "none of this is your fault." 

"It is, I ruined his career and soon he'll hate me." 

"You haven't ruined his career, firstly, there's still a chance he could pick up a ride with another team, secondly, it's the fucking sponsor's fault not yours, and finally, Ricky did this with open eyes, he came out because he loves you, he moved in with you because he loves you, he asked you to marry him because he loves you..." 

"...Exactly, it's all my fault."

"Dani!" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her best friend, Reena wiped away his tears, "he did all that because you mean more to him than racing!" 

"But..." 

"...No buts, Dani, okay?" Smiling when Dani nodded, Reena pulled him into her arms again, "it isn't your fault, so what you need to do is support Ricky and be there for him when he needs you." 

"I'm so worried about him, Reena, you should have seen him when we moved in, he was so happy and excited, but then that phone call from Herve," beginning to sob again, Dani curled in on himself, "h-he's just so miserable now, I d-don't know w-what to do." 

"Just be there for him when he needs you, that's all you can do at this point, okay?" As Dani nodded in agreement Reena pulled him up off the floor, wrapping him up in a bone crushing hug, "I'm going to regret asking this, but, what would you usually do to cheer each other up after a bad day?" 

"I don't know," shrugging, Dani felt like he was failing at taking care of Ricky, "cook dinner, get curled up with a silly film, lots of cuddles I guess." 

"So do that then, cook something nice and simple and then get snuggled up together and watch a film, something that'll take his mind off things, even if only for an hour or two." 

"It doesn't feel like it's enough though." 

"Daniel," fixing Dani with the same kind of older sibling look he usually used on Eric, Reena was kind but firm, "just do it, because anything that shows you care will make him feel better right now. You don't need grand gestures or anything like that, you just need to remind Ricky that you're here and you're not going anywhere." 

"Yeah, I know you're right." 

"You should be used to that by now," Reena smiled kindly as she went back to emptying boxes, "do you know what Pol does to cheer me up when I'm down?" 

"Plays with your nipple bars?" Winking as Reena huffed, Dani dodged the utensils that were thrown in his direction. 

"No." 

"I don't know." 

"Builds a blanket fort," smiling to herself, Reena blushed at Dani's knowing grin, "I know it's silly but it's something I loved as a kid and it makes me feel better, just a few hours cuddled up together, hiding away from the world." 

"I guess it's worth a shot." 

"Of course it is," picking up her phone as it buzzed, Reena quickly typed out a reply before chucking it back on the side, "Ricky's day release is almost over, Pol said they'll be back in an hour." 

"You make it sound like I don't let him go anywhere!" 

"We got him to go out today, it's a start." 

"Pol did that, not me," chewing his lip, Dani thought back to the beginning of the season, to all the times Ricky had been there for him, comforted him, wiped away his tears, held him, cheered him up, and generally just looked after him, his heart aching when he felt like he wasn't doing enough for Ricky now their roles were reversed. 

"Joint effort, Pedrosa. Now speaking of joint efforts," picking an apron out of the box, Reena threw it in Dani's direction, "You cook, I'll build a fort."

*

"Mmm, something smells nice, Dinky," wandering back into the kitchen after finishing building a blanket fort, Reena smiled at the sight of Dani looking slightly happier. 

"Thank you, Rix, it's not much, but..." 

"...But you made it for Ricky and he'll appreciate the effort," smiling as she knicked a bit of pasta from the pan, Reena took Dani's hand and lead him to the living room, "now look what I made." 

"I can't remember the last time I had a blanket fort," smiling, more than grateful to Reena for helping him, Dani stuck his head inside and saw the way she'd built it around the mattress that was still in the living room, with cushions piled up on it, and the coffee table and laptop at the other end. 

"Think you two could happily spend a night curled up under there?" 

"Yes, thank you so much, Reen, for everything." 

"No need to thank me, just feed me," winking at Dani, Reena sat down at the table while he made up a plate for her, "thank you." 

Digging into her pasta Reena listened as Dani told her about his plans to take Ricky away for a few days after Sepang, happy just to hang out with her best friend for a while. That was until the front door opened and their other halves returned, Dani's face lighting up, tears in his eyes as he heard Ricky laughing and joking with Pol.

_"...I still can't believe you did that."_

_"What, it's not that big a deal."_

_"Not that big a deal!?"_

_"It's not, it'll be fine."_

_"You didn't even tell Reen, nevermind ask her!"_

_"She'll like it, it'll be a nice surprise for her."_

_"She's going to kill you, she's actually going to kill you d...ead..."_

Trailing off as he got to the kitchen and saw Reena sat at the table, Ricky 'umm'-ed and 'ahh'-ed as she raised her eyebrows at him, "Riiicky?" Turning to her fiance when Ricky shrugged and stayed silent, Reena watched him squirm under her gaze, "Pol?" 

"Gobshite," slapping Ricky around the back of the head, Pol chewed his lip, "Sweeeetheart..." 

"Don't 'sweeeetheart' me," watching as Ricky slid over to Dani and sat on his knee, arms instantly going around each other, Reena grinned at the pained look on Pol's face, "what am I going to kill you for? What am I going to kill you dead for?" 

"It's not as bad as it sounds," taking Reena's hand, Pol pulled her up from her seat, "come with me and I'll explain." 

Watching as the other couple left, shouting their goodbyes to them, Dani turned to Ricky, leaning in to capture his lips, "hey." 

"Hey you," resting his head on Dani's shoulder, Ricky sighed happily as he felt the older man's fingers creeping under his shirt, getting oit of the house doing him the world of good. 

"It's so good to see you smile, to hear you laugh, I missed it these past few days." 

"Sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, Babe," reaching up to cup Ricky's face, Dani smiled kindly, "I love to hear you laugh, see your beautiful smile, that's all. I know its difficult right now, and I wish I could make it better for you..." 

"...You do, Baby, just being here with me, for me, you make things better." 

"I do my best, 'Cky." 

"You do more than you realise, my love, and I'm so lucky to have you." 

"Yeah, don't you forget it," nudging Ricky, relishing in the sound of his relaxed laughter, Dani gripped his waist, "so, what's Pol done that Reen'll kill him for?"

"I'll tell you later," running his fingers through Dani's hair, Ricky just smiled happily, "right now I just wanna have dinner and cuddle up next to you." 

"In that case, dinner's in the pot," getting up, Dani grinned to himself as he walked over to the stove with Ricky following, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Dishing up two bowls of pasta, Dani turned to Ricky, and passed him one, "and there's something for you in the living room." 

"Ooh, sounds intriguing," taking his bowl and picking up some cutlery on the way, Ricky made his way through to the living room, bursting out laughing when he saw his surprise, "a blanket fort?"

"Yes, it was Reena's suggestion, they do it when they're mad at the world," nudging Ricky forward, Dani grinned at the way his love lit up when he sat down inside, "and I thought we could get cuddled up together, watch a movie, and just forget about the world for a night, what do you think 'Cky?" 

"I think that sounds perfect, Baby," leaning into Dani's side when the older man joined him, Ricky sighed contently as he looked around the blanket fort, snacks and sweeties and bottles of fizzy pop in the corner, big fluffy cushions surrounding them, "I love you." 

"Love you, too, Babe."


	103. Build You Up

“What are you up to?” Sitting in the passenger seat of Pol’s car, eyeing up her fiancée suspiciously, Reena crossed her arms and sulked, “seriously Pol, you’re making me nervous, what’s going on?”

“It’s a surprise, Sweetheart, you’ll like it, I promise…I think,” smiling nervously at Reena, Pol reached over and squeezed her hand, “I bought…well I saw an advert and I…I mean usually I would have talked to you first, but it was just, it was a great offer, a one-time opportu…”

“…Pol!” Breaking through his ramblings, Reena took Pol’s hand as he pulled over to the side of the road, “what did you do?”

“I, erm, I’ll just show you,” still smiling nervously, Pol set off down the road again, driving a few miles out of town before pulling over in front of a dilapidated building.

“What is this place, Pol?” Looking up the drive to the seemingly abandoned house, Reena turned back to Pol, confused as to what they were doing in front of a random building in the middle of the Andorran countryside, “Polyccio?”

“It, erm, it’s ours,” chewing his lip as he awaited Reena’s reaction, Pol took her hand, “Ree?" 

*

"You're staring, Pedrosa," leaning back against the pile of cushions, almost empty wine glass in one hand, the other laced with Dani's, Ricky smiled shyly at the way Dani was eyeing him up. 

"You're so pretty," goofy grin on his face, Dani put his empty wine glass down and reached out to stroke Ricky's cheek, slowly leaning in to claim his mouth, tongues tangling lazily as the taste of his red wine mixed with the rosé the younger man had been drinking, until they were both pulling away breathless, "so, so pretty." 

"Ah, you're drunk?" 

"I don't need to be drunk to appreciate how beautiful my fiance is," moving so he was sat behind Ricky, the younger man leaning back against him, Dani let his lips wander over Ricky's neck, the feeling of the younger man trembling against him turning him on even more. 

"Dani..." 

"Shush," Dani whispered in Ricky's ear as his fingers began creeping under the younger man's t-shirt, "let me look after you." 

"Please..." Ricky whimpered as Dani pulled off his shirt and began littering his shoulders with soft, teasing kisses. 

"I'm here, 'Cky, just let me make you feel good," throwing off his own shirt, Dani quickly rolled Ricky onto his back, blanketing the younger man's body, swallowing his sighs and moans as he slowly took him apart. 

*

“What do you mean it’s ours?”

“It’s ours, if you want, we can do it up and make it our home?” Beginning to panic at Reena’s lack of reaction, Pol put his arm around her shoulder, just needing to touch her, “Ree? Say something?”

“Something.”

“Ree…”

“I’m in shock, I’m…processing, Pol,” turning to look at Pol properly, Reena smiled at his nervous, almost petrified, look on his face, “you bought a house?”

“Yeah, I just saw it and it was really cheap so I put an offer in last week and it got accepted. That's where me and Ricky went this morning, to sign the papers and things for it,” sighing, Pol shrugged, “we don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to, we can sell it on?”

“You have the keys?”

“Yeah,” smile crossing his face, Pol reached into the glove box and retrieved a set of keys.

“Well, before we talk about doing work or selling it on, we best go have a look around, hadn’t we?” Taking the keys from Pol’s hand, Reena got out to open the gate, grinning as she followed the car up the short driveway. 

Grinning as he got out of the car, Eina's lead in his hand as the pup jumped out the car behind him, Pol wrapped his other arm around Reena's waist, looking between his fiancé and the building in front of them. 

"Well?" Raising her eyebrows at Pol, Reena then shook her head and laughed at his clueless look, "are you gonna show me our new house or what?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course," walking up the cracked paving stones that made up the path to the front door, Pol chewed his lip, nerves in his belly as he unlocked the door and pushed it opened, "erm, suprise." 

"Wow, it's, erm, it's..." looking around the large airy hallway, Reena's mouth gaped as she tried to find something positive about the decaying building. 

"I know it's a mess right now, but it could be really nice." 

"Pol," reaching up to stroke his cheek, hating the look of sadness in his eyes, Reena smiled kindly, "why don't you tell me what you had in mind?" 

"Okay," smiling again, Pol led Reena through the crumbling doorway into a large room, bare walls with cracked plaster, and missing floorboards with a view to the lower ground floor instantly distracting from the room's potential, "mind your step, Ree." 

"I'm fine," stood in the middle of the room, Reena reached out for Pol's hand, Eina balancing on a third loose floorboard. 

"Imagine there's an actual floor and wallpaper and it could be our living room." 

Looking around the room, Reena nodded, trying to imagine it done up and furnished nicely, "yeah, it could be nice."

Carefully negotiating the dusty wobbly floorboards, Reena walked to the huge window and took in the view properly, "wow." 

"Yeah, wow," chuckling, he slipped his arms around Reena's waist, Pol pulled her close and rested his chin on her shoulder, "think you could get used to this view, Sweetheart?" 

"I think I could do, I think I can see Dani and Ricky's place from here," smiling as she looked out across the valley, Reena laced her fingers with his, "it's wonderful, Babe. It's gonna take a lot of work though." 

"I know, but it could be amazing," taking the estate agent's brochure out of his pocket, Pol unfolded it and showed the Reena the plans. The way the house was built into the hillside meaning it spanned five floors with a basement and a huge garage below it, and had six bedrooms across the two upper floors, "it could be our perfect home, for us, be our family home." 

"It could be, let's see the rest of it thwn." 

*

"Riicky," chuckling at the younger man as he yawned and stretched, Dani pulled Ricky into his arms, them laid on their makeshift bed in the blanket fort, "you okay, Babe." 

"Hmm," snuggling into the older man's side, Ricky smiled lazily, his body aching after Dani had spent hours what felt like hours taking him apart, "better than okay, just achy that's all." 

"Yeah, do you want me to get you anything?" Pulling a blanket up over them, Dani pressed his lips to Ricky's temple, soft and gentle, just wanting to make sure Ricky felt loved and wanted. 

"Wouldn't say no to a film and cuddles," comically reaching out and making grabby hands at the laptop just out of reach, Ricky sighed and flopped back against Dani's side, "or just cuddles." 

"I can live with that, Babe," running his fingers through Ricky's hair, Dani smiled at the way he leaned into his touch, "what did you and Pol get up to this morning? And what has he done that Reena will kill him for?" 

"You know them ramshackled old farmhouses on the road out past Anyós?" 

"Yeeaaah?" 

"He bought one." 

"What!?" 

"He bought that place to do up, since Reena decided she definitely wants to move up here, without telling Reena," laughing at the look on Dani's face, Ricky shrugged, "think she'll be mad?" 

"The one without a roof or the one without a side wall?" 

"No roof." 

"Not sure, it was going cheap so she might just be happy he bought her a house. She's coming down again tomorrow so we'll find out." 

"Mmm, well I don't care about Reena and Pol right now," sliding his hands down to Dani's arse, Ricky smirked at the low whine from the older man, "tonight I just want to think about you, Baby." 

 


	104. Chapter 104

**Motegi**

* 

"You did what!?" Staring at his brother with disbelief, awaiting a punchline or for him to declare it a joke, Aleix shook his head when Pol said nothing, "seriously?" 

"Yes, seriously," shrugging, fingers of one hand laced with Reena's, Pol picked up another piece of sushi with his chopsticks. 

"Did he really?" Turning to his almost sister-in-law, Aleix raised his eyebrows at Reena. 

"Yes, he did," pushing the sushi around her plate, not particularly interested in her food, Reena nodded, "he bought the falling down old farmhouse." 

"Why!?" Looking between Pol and Reena, still convinced they were joking, Aleix couldn't fathom why they would buy a decrepid place that required so much work to make it liveable when there were plenty of nice, functional properties in Andorra for them to choose from. 

"Because we were looking for a place of our own, and it means our first place together will be somewhere we kind of design ourselves," blushing at the looks he received gushing about his and Reena's future home, Pol took her hand, "we like it, don't we?" 

"We do, now I've had time to get my head around it." 

"Okay, I get all that, it's very...you two, but why would you buy it without talking to poor Reena first?" 

"It was a suprise!" Pol huffed at the constant questioning from his brother, "have you never bought Laura something as a surprise?" 

"Never something that expensive! And I've never made a decision about our future without talking to Lau first." 

"Yes, yes, I know stupid Pol did another stupid thing." 

"Not stupid, sweet, thoughtful," squeezing Pol's hand, Reena smiled, it not quite reaching her eyes, as she continued pushing food around her plate, annoyed by Aleix's negativity, "and cheap enough that I don't have to take your credit cards away from you." 

"Hmm," side-eyeing Pol and Reena, still puzzled by their decision to buy such a decrepid falling down place, Aleix turned to Ricky - him joining them as Dani was at a team event, "so, Ricky, how's your new place?" 

"It's great, we love it," goofy grin on his face, his usual look when talking about his and Dani's new home together, Ricky laid a hand on Reena's shoulder, "and Reena has been such a big help with getting things sorted." 

* 

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Climbing into bed next to Reena, Pol pulled her into his arms, concerned by how quiet she had been all evening. 

"Hmm," lifting her head slightly, having barely registered Pol joining her in bed, Reena looked at him blankly, "what?" 

"I said are you okay, Ree?" Pushing the loose strands of hair from her face, Pol smiled kindly, "you've been so quiet all day, I was worried about you." 

"I'm fine, just tired," reaching out to take Pol's hand, Reena slipped the other arm around his waist, "are you alright?" 

"Me? Yeah, of course, Sweetheart," shrugging, trying to convince himself as much as Reena, Pol played with her hair as he avoided her gaze, "why wouldn't I be?"

"All the grief Aleix was giving you at dinner about the house?" Squeezing Pol's hand, Reena locked eyes with him, her bright green eyes drilling into him, seeing past his lies, "Polyccio?" 

"It's just...you do actually want to live there, don't you, Ree?" Pulling Reena tighter into his arms, still not convinced his plan of buying and doing up the house had been right, Pol whispered to her, "it's okay if you don't." 

"Of course I do, Babe."

"Promise?" 

"Pinky promise," linking their pinky fingers together, Reena smiled as she pecked a kiss to his lips, "I was shocked at first, nobody's ever bought me a house before, but, now I've had time to think about it, I'm excited." 

"When we get home we can meet with the architect and builder, and start planning how to make it _our_ home?" 

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." 

"Promise me something, Sweetheart?" 

"What's that, Babe?" Laying her head on Pol's chest, Reena yawned as she pulled the sheets up over them, exhausted and in need of sleep. 

"Promise me you won't sell your house when we move, please." 

"Why is it so important to you that I don't sell it?" Reena sighed, knowing why Pol was so adament about her keeping her house, and that he was right.

"Because I know how much you love that house, and I know how much you'll regret it if you sell it, Ree," pressing a kiss to the top of her hair, Pol tightened his grip on her, "plus, I love it too, I wanna be able to go back there." 

"Hmm, if I promise not to sell it yet, will you stop going on about it?" 

"Yes, I just don't want you to regret anything." 

"And I appreciate it, Pol," closing her eyes, feeling a tear tracking down her cheek, Reena took a shaky breath, "I promise I will think about it long and hard before I decide." 

"Shush, Sweetheart," wiping away the tears running down Reena's cheeks before they splashed onto his chest, Pol whispered, "you don't have to decide yet, or ever if you don't want to."

"I know."  

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chewing his lip, knowing that if something was wrong, pushing Reena would just make her less likely to tell him, Pol tried to keep his voice light, cheeky even, "you didn't even eat your sushi earlier." 

Managing a small smile, Reena prodded Pol's side, "true, but I'm not an Espargaro, yet, so I'm not quite an emergency case." 

"Idiot Rix," smiling, feeling slightly reassured by seeing Reena smiling, Pol pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Your idiot, Espargaro." 

"Mine," grinning as Reena snuggled into his side, Pol ran a finger over her engagement ring, "my girl." 

"Yours," Reena sighed as she began to relax, "only yours, Babe." 

"I can't wait to marry you, Sweetheart." 

"Yeah, you been thinking about it?" Her tone teasing, Reena grinned as Pol blushed slightly, "have you?" 

"A little bit." 

"Really?" Sitting up so she was looking up at him properly, Reena smiled wide, excited by the fact that Pol had been thinking about their wedding, "what have you thought about so far?" 

"I don't know," shrugging, Pol bit his lip under Reena's gaze, "something small, just our families and close friends, maybe summer time, or autumn." 

"I like autumn. You in nice suit."

"You in a gorgeous dress," trailing his fingers down Reena's arm, Pol chuckled low and dirty, "and some really sexy panties for our wedding night." 

"Do you ever think about anything else?" Rolling her eyes at him, Reena shook her head, "men." 

"What? It's not my fault my future wifey is gorgeous." 

"Yeah, well," grabbing Pol's hands as the trailed down her sides, Reena raised an eyebrow at him, "your future wifey is really tired right now." 

"Aww," pouting, Pol put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

"And you have to ride tomorrow." 

"Pfft, why do you always have to be sensible?" 

"Because you need someone to balance out the crazy, Babe," stroking his cheek, Reena smiled softly before she pecked a kiss to Pol's lips, "night Babe, love you." 

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

*

Waking up in the middle of the night, reaching out for Reena and then opening his eyes when he found the bed empty, Pol rolled over when he saw the en suite light on. He was just beginning to drop off again when he heard Reena begin to throw up. 

"Ree?" Jumping out of bed, Pol rushed over to the door just in time for Reena to slam the door shut. 

"Don't you dare come in here!" Managing to shout out before she threw up again, Reena managed to tie her hair in a messy bun before her stomach decided to expel more of its contents again. 

"Reena..." 

"...I'm serious, don't you da..." trailing off as she threw up again, Reena threw a roll of toilet paper at the door when Pol opened it, "go back to bed." 

"No." 

"Go away," tears streaming down her face, Reena slumped back against the wall, "Pol, just go away, please." 

"No, I'm not leaving you like this," passing her a bottle of water, Pol rooted around in Reena's toiletry bag for some face wipes, "come here, Sweetheart." 

"No, Pol, g'way..." curling back in on herself, hating Pol seeing her like that, Reena sniffled as she snatched the wipe from him, "please." 

"You really think I'm gonna leave you when you're sick?" 

"I don't like you seeing me like this." 

"You've seen me in worse states, Sweetheart." 

"Shut up," finishing her bottle of water, Reena scrunched her face up when Pol pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. 

"You're burning up, Ree," running a flannel under some cold water, Pol laid it on Reena's forehead. 

"It's just food poisoning or something." 

"What food? You haven't eaten anything." 

"I had a bit," leaning into Pol's side, still sniffling but no long feeling sick, Reena let him manhandle her on to his lap, "you're not supposed to eat raw fish anyway." 

"You gonna be okay, Ree?" 

"I'll be fine, Babe," letting Pol help her up off the floor, Reena leaned against the basin as she brushed her teeth, torn between being touched by Pol's concern, and annoyed that he wouldn't let her stand to brush her teeth by herself. "Just some dodgy sushi, I'll be fine." 

"It's not the food, I ate your leftover sushi, Ree, maybe you should see a doct..." 

"...Well then it's the heat, or I'm tired, or all of the above!" Snapping at Pol as he tucked her into bed, Reena huffed as got into bed next to her and put an arm around her, "I'm fine." 

"Okay, Sweetheart, you're fine." 

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know how much you hate me making a big deal when you're ill. I'm just worried about you that's all." 

"Love you."

"Love you, too," chewing his lip, Pol watched as Reena shuffled about to get comfy, still worried that there was something else wrong, "everything will be better in the morning."

 


	105. Feel You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there was a point to this chapter when I started it...

Sauntering out of the en-suite, towel sitting low on his hips, water drops running down his toned chest and stomach, Dani wrapped his arms around Ricky's waist, pressing kisses to his spine as he pulled the younger man against him, "Hey you." 

"Hey," turning to peck a kiss to Dani's lips, Ricky forced a smile onto his face, before going back to packing his bags, trying to be happy for Dani and his podium finish but still sad about his own situation. 

"Riiicky..." 

"Let me finish this, then I'm yours, Baby," squirming, Ricky bit his lip as Dani's hands disappeared into his boxers, not really in the mood but his body betraying him under Dani's touches.

"So serious 'Cky."

"So drunk Dani."

"I can help you relax," nibbling Ricky's shoulder, Dani huffed when the younger man shrugged him off, "fine, I'll just be over here waiting for you." 

"That's fine, you wait there," watching Dani clamber up onto the bed, Ricky couldn't help but chuckle at the way the older man laid down in his most seductive pose, letting the towel fall from his hips. 

"Are you laughing at me, Cardus?" 

"Of course, Pedrosa," laughing at the way Dani pouted, Ricky folded the last few things into his suitcase. 

"Meanie," sighing, Dani re-wrapped his towel and crossed his arms, turning away when Ricky climbed onto the bed. 

"Fine, goodnight then," snuggling down under the covers, Ricky waited for Dani to give in and turn to face him. 

Huffing when Ricky ignored him, Dani eventually rolled over to face his fiance. 

"Changed your mind?" Raising an eyebrow at the older man, Ricky chuckled at him, "knew you couldn't resist me." 

"Oh, feeling cocky tonight are we?" 

"Mmm, tell me I'm wrong." 

"I wouldn't dream of it 'Cky," rolling over to reach for the lube out of one of his bags, Dani arched his back, sticking his arse out as much as possible and moaning when Ricky's palm landed on his backside, "fuck." 

"Tease," pulling Dani into his arms, Ricky claimed his lips in a desperate kiss full of teeth and tongues, hands sliding down to grip the older man's hips.

"Fuck me..." voice breathy and needy, Dani bit his lip and looked up at Ricky with his best innocent eyes, eyes he knew Ricky couldn't say no to, "please." 

"Dani, I..." chewing his lip, Ricky was torn, wanting nothing more than to fuck Dani into the mattress, to take his frustrations about losing his ride out on the other man, but also knowing they had long flights and another race in the next few days.

"Please 'Cky, just fuck me," pressing his arse into Ricky's hands, Dani latched onto his neck, "c'mon Babe, you're wound up and I just wanna be fucked by my fiance." 

"Baby, I don't wanna hurt you..." 

"You won't hurt me," squeezing lube onto Ricky's fingers Dani took his hand and reached behind himself, "come on, 'Cky, fuck it out of your system, make us both feel good. 

"We have a t-twelve hour f-flight t-tomorrow..." 

"I don't care, I just want to feel you." 

"Fuck, Dani..." Ricky felt his self retraint waning. 

"Yes, please fuck Dani," Dani's whiny tone caused something to snap inside of Ricky, and he threw the older man face first down on the bed, "Ricky..."

"Shut up," growling, Ricky snatched the tube of lube from Dani, slicking his fingers and roughly started opening the older man up. 

"Please Ricky pleeease," screaming as Ricky's fingers raked over his prostate, Dani writhed around, already desperate, "more please more." 

"You'll get more when I decide," tone bossy, Ricky reached around to grasp Dani's cock, squeezing just hard enough to take the edge off. His fingers continuing to torment Dani's prostate Ricky leaned down and latched onto his shoulder, knowing clothing would cover any marks he left as he nipped a line down the older man's spine.

"Rickyyy..." wailing, bereft, as Ricky removed his fingers, Dani's hole fluttered, desperate for something to clench around, whimpering when Ricky's hand landed on his arse again, "please." 

Coating his cock in slick, Ricky gripped Dani's hips, fingers digging in hard enough he was sure it would cause the smaller man pain, but far too turned on and frustrated to care. Slamming into Dani's desperate body, Ricky picked up a fast, brutal rhythm nailing the older man's prostate on every stroke. 

"Oh God, Ricky..." his arms going weak, Dani collapsed on the bed, desperate for release as Ricky continued to pound his quaking body, babbling as the younger man reached around to work his neglected cock, quickly sending him into the abyss. 

"Dani..." moaning as he felt the older clench around him, Ricky delivered his last couple of thrusts into Dani's over sensitive body, before flying over the edge and collapsing on top of his lover, "fuck." 

"Yeah, fuck...mm 'Cky," whimpering when Ricky pulled out, Dani shuffled into the younger man's open arms, "that was amazing." 

"Yeah," pressing a kiss to Dani's shoulder, Ricky panicked when he saw Dani's glassy eyed look, "oh God, Dani are you okay? Fuck, I was too rough, Baby I'm so sor..." 

"...Shush, Ricky," pulling Ricky into a soft kiss, Dani cupped his cheek, smiling kindly, "it was amazing." 

"Are you sure, Baby?" 

"Yes," shaking his head and then wincing at how sore his body was, Dani sighed, "it was perfect, 'Cky, and it was what you needed. Do you feel better now?" 

"Hmm, yeah, I do. Love you Dani."

"Love you too, Babe."

Running his fingers through Dani's hair, Ricky grinned, "shower?" 

"Mm, shower sounds good," curling up in Ricky's arms, Dani slipped his arms around his waist, clinging onto him as he carried him to the bathroom, not yet trusting his own legs. 

Stepping under the warm water, Dani sighed as Ricky's soapy hands ran all over his aching body, relaxing under the younger man's touches and sharing soft, gentle kisses, he would have purred if he could. Leaning back against the cool tiles, Dani whined when Ricky's hands found their way to his cock, "'Cky..." 

"Shush, it's okay, Baby," stroking Dani's rapidly hardening cock, Ricky pressed his lips to his fiance's neck, "focus on me, let me make you feel good." 

Clinging onto the taller man, his legs weak and wobbly again, Dani tried to focus on Ricky and Ricky's touches, trying to ignore the feeling that it was too much, too soon, "Ricky, please..." 

"Patience, Dani," one hand still working Dani's cock, Ricky took the shower head with the other, rinsing all the soap and bubbles from thr older man's body. Claiming Dani's lips in a searing kiss, Ricky quickly kissed and nipped a trailed down his torso, until he was on his knees, his big brown eyes looked on Dani's as his took him into his mouth. 

"Fuck! Rickyyy!" 

 


End file.
